Déjà vu - COMPLETA
by Paulinha Almeida
Summary: Trabalho, rotina, responsabilidades e um passado sobre o qual ela não gosta nem sequer de pensar. Será que um par de olhos verdes é razão suficiente para bagunçar suas prioridades?
1. Chapter 1

—Boa tarde, Gin. - O sol já estava se pondo quando Colin saudou vindo ao meu encontro com um prontuário em mãos. - Trauma sete.

—Olá, Colin. O que temos? - Perguntei pegando os papeis e caminhando em direção à sala de emergências com ele em meu encalço.

—Um deus grego, da melhor categoria. - Respondeu sua compreensão da minha pergunta, e que não era exatamente o que eu queria saber.

—De zero a dez? - Sorri e entrei em sua brincadeira.

—Onze! - Exclamou empolgado. - Você poderia conseguir o telefone dele para mim, não?

—É um paciente, gato, não podemos. - Lembrei nosso código de ética e ele revirou os olhos.

—Eu não me importo gata, você sabe. - Deu de ombros com um sorriso sarcástico. - Você é a única pessoa aqui que consegue ser ética e legal ao mesmo tempo, não tenho essa destreza e prefiro ser legal.

Gargalhei com sua observação no momento exato em que chegamos à porta da sala sete de traumas.

—Aproveite. - Ele sussurrou para mim antes de seguir seu caminho até o pronto socorro.

Olhei o nome do paciente no prontuário e entrei após uma rápida batida na porta.

—Boa tarde, Sr. Potter. - Cumprimentei formal, como de hábito, fechei a porta atrás de mim e coloquei seu prontuário médico sobre a mesa de instrumentos ao lado da cama de exames. - Sou a Dra. Weasley e vou atendê-lo hoje. O que houve com seu braço?

Só então olhei para ele. Colin disse onze, mas eu daria, no mínimo, nota doze.

—Olá, Dra. Weasley. Muito prazer em conhecê-la. - Ele respondeu sorrindo quando me sentei no banco em frente à maca onde ele próprio estava sentado.

Eu conhecia aquela olhar, carregado de interesse, malícia e expectativa, e não era a primeira vez que um paciente o dirigia a mim. Embora eu não me lembrasse de nenhum dos anteriores vir de um rosto tão bonito.

Puxei seu pulso e examinei a coloração arroxeada da pele e a pequena protuberância indicando que alguma coisa ali estava fora do lugar.

—Estava organizando algumas coisas em casa e caí da escada. Na hora me apoiei no pulso e acho que o quebrei. - Contou e se contraiu um pouco quando apalpei a área lesionada. - Meu ombro também está um pouco dolorido, acho que por causa do impacto.

—Também acho que você o quebrou. - Sentenciei minha suspeita em relação ao pulso e me levantei, ficando agora de sua altura enquanto sentado. - Tire a camisa, por favor, para que eu examine seu ombro.

Uma das inúmeras vantagens de ser médica é não precisar fingir que não está olhando o paciente, porque meu trabalho basicamente é olhar para eles o melhor que puder.

O ajudei a passar a peça de roupa pelo pulso machucado e coloquei ao seu lado na cama para examinar o ombro direito. Constatei apenas uma concussão oriunda do impacto no momento da queda, nada com que se preocupar.

—Seu ombro não aparenta ter nada além de um inchaço causado pelo impacto, mas o pulso provavelmente quebrou e está fora de lugar. Vamos tirar algumas radiografias para ter certeza e então imobilizar seu braço por um tempo, ok? - Informei o diagnóstico total e o procedimento e me virei para anotar em seu prontuário.

—Isso tudo é rápido? - Perguntou e eu notei o esforço em sua voz.

Me virei e o vi lutando contra a peça de roupa e o braço inchado pela lesão, que provavelmente estaria doendo muito mais do que ele demonstrava.

—Me deixe ajudar. - Me adiantei e tirei a camisa xadrez de suas mãos para ajudá-lo a se vestir. - Espero que não tenha muita pressa, porque o senhor não vai conseguir sair daqui tão rápido assim.

—Que bom, assim temos tempo para você me falar um pouco sobre você.

Ele sugeriu isso com um sorriso de canto irresistível e apoiando sua mão saudável sobre a minha, enquanto eu me empenhava em ajudá-lo com o último botão. Por dentro eu quis rir com sua investida e me senti secretamente satisfeita com a demonstração de interesse, mas mantive o ar profissional e me virei novamente para os papeis quando terminei de ajudá-lo.

—Não há nada muito interessante sobre mim que eu queira te contar ou que você queira saber. - Desviei o assunto enquanto escrevia "luxação no ombro direito".

—Tenho certeza de que sim. - Insistiu soando divertido.

—Como, por exemplo? - Não aguentei a curiosidade e me rendi, fazendo exatamente o que eu suspeitava ser a pergunta certa para que sua estratégia desse certo.

—Seu telefone. - Sugeriu casualmente e eu ri.

—Acho que não.

—E-mail, então, que é algo mais formal. - Propôs uma alternativa.

—Também não, Sr. Potter.

—E que tal se começarmos pelo seu primeiro nome? - Pediu agora de pé, encostado no armário que eu usava para apoiar os papeis, o braço machucado cuidadosamente posicionado na frente do corpo e a outra mão no bolso, numa pose despretensiosamente sexy.

Eu ainda estava debruçada escrevendo, então precisei olhar para cima para encontrar seu rosto sorridente e em troca arqueei a sobrancelha para seu ar confortável com o lugar que encontrou para se encostar, o que o fez rir mais.

—Ginny, meu primeiro nome. - Respondi por fim, voltando ao que estava fazendo e assinalando na terceira página os procedimentos que seriam feitos.

—Me chame de Harry, Ginny. - Ele pediu sem dar a impressão de que sairia dali, observando enquanto eu assinava e carimbava todas as vias.

—Me chame de Dra. Weasley, Harry. - Determinei me levantando e entregando a ele um dos papeis. - Primeiro andar à esquerda, na sala de espera de Raio-X. Eu perguntaria se você precisa de ajuda para encontrar, mas me parece muito esperto para isso. Então apenas me aguarde lá, chegarei num minuto.

Me virei e o deixei sozinho na sala. Antes que a porta se fechasse eu ouvi sua risada lá dentro e um sorriso divertido também estampou meu rosto.

—Ei, Colin. - Chamei quando o vi saindo do balcão de enfermeiros e ele se virou para mim ao ouvir seu nome. Corri até lá para não atrasá-lo e me apoiei para dizer. - Temos alguém no Raio-X agora?

—Pediu o telefone dele? - Perguntou ignorando o que eu queria saber.

—Não, e me recuso a fazer isso, você sabe. - Afirmei séria e me inclinei mais para perto antes de dizer com um sorriso. - Mas ele pediu o meu.

—Bandida, eu o vi primeiro. - Disse ofendido e nos fez rir. - Espero que você tenha passado.

—Claro que não passei. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.

—Ai, ai, Ginny, você é a personificação daquele provérbio que diz que Deus dá dentes a quem não come nozes. - Dramatizou e eu gargalhei com isso.

Colin era cheio de seus provérbios e frases de efeito, o que tornava meus longos turnos de trabalho muito mais divertidos.

—Não tem ninguém lá ainda, gata, você vai ter que se virar. - Voltou ao assunto inicial.

Um dos profissionais de radiologia estava afastado por problemas de saúde, e isso fazia com que nem todos os turnos fossem cobertos. Então nós, médicos, precisávamos fazer as coisas por nossa conta algumas vezes.

—Você poderia me ajudar, então? - Pedi com uma cara que eu esperava que fosse convincente.

—E te tomar a chance de ficar sozinha com aquele homem? Nem pensar. - Negou categórico. - Eu seria um péssimo amigo se fizesse isso.

—Não seja bobo, Colin.

—Não adianta insistir, vá logo e não o deixe esperar muito. - Finalizou o assunto e eu me rendi à sua recusa.

—Pelo menos registre os dados dele para mim, por favor. - Pedi por fim, entregando o prontuário a ele.

—Isso eu posso fazer. - Confirmou prestativo como quase sempre. - Agora vá lá e me conte tudo depois.

Subi pela escada e quando cheguei à sala de espera onde Harry me esperava eu ainda estava rindo.

—Por aqui, por favor. - Convidei abrindo a porta e entrando com ele na sala escura com uma mesa ao centro, onde ele apoiaria o braço.

—Você já estava falando de mim para alguém? - Perguntou interessado. - O que disseram para que você esteja rindo até agora?

—Desculpe ferir seu ego, Sr. Potter, mas ninguém estava falando do senhor. - Neguei e apontei o local onde ele deveria se sentar.

—Linda, inteligente, divertida, ótima médica e péssima mentirosa. - Comentou mais para ele do que para mim enquanto se acomodava no local indicado. - Realmente não se pode ter tudo, não é?

Contive a vontade de rir com sua observação e me concentrei em arrumar seu braço na posição correta.

—Não se mexa, por favor. - Pedi e saí para acionar o aparelho que me mostraria a gravidade de sua situação.

—Como quiser, Dra. Weasley.

Fui até a sala ao lado tempo suficiente para apertar os botões necessários e obter a fotografia dos seus ossos.

—Pronto, pode se levantar. - Informei e o ajudei a descer a manga da camisa para a posição correta.

—Não vai me dizer o que estava falando de mim? - Insistiu no assunto. - Eu adoraria saber.

—Não. - Respondi direta e sem rodeios.

—Então você confirma que estava falando de mim? - Sorriu de canto novamente ao questionar.

—Isso é você quem está dizendo. - Desconversei, mas retribui o sorriso. - O resultado sai em alguns minutos, só me aguarde ali fora, por favor, eu te informarei o que houve.

—Não posso aguardar aqui dentro?

—Se não falasse tanto poderia. - Afirmei e indiquei a porta.

Ri sozinha quando ele saiu e fechou a porta, demonstrando pela primeira vez um leve arrependimento por não conseguir segurar os próprios pensamentos apenas para ele, e aguardei que a impressão ficasse pronta.

Harry Potter tinha exatamente o que eu suspeitava: uma fratura no rádio, osso do antebraço, próxima ao pulso. O ângulo não deixava dúvidas de que havia sido o impacto da queda a fazer o estrago, e embora não fosse necessária a cirurgia reparadora, que não é rara nesses casos, teríamos que colocar o osso no lugar antes de imobilizar.

Esse não é um procedimento indolor, e eu sorri com a expectativa de vê-lo se esforçar para chamar minha atenção enquanto eu o dava a impressão de estar quebrando seu braço novamente. Embora o objetivo de ser médica seja aliviar a dor do paciente, eu me conformava com o fato de que para isso deveria aumentá-la por alguns segundos, e estava ansiosa para ver sua reação.

—Vamos lá? - Chamei ao passar por ele.

Harry se levantou e me seguiu em silêncio por todo o corredor até as escadas, onde não havia ninguém, e então se apressou para caminhar ao meu lado.

—Então, o que eu tenho?

—Uma fratura, vou te mostrar. - Informei e abri a porta da minha sala, dando espaço para que ele entrasse primeiro.

Posicionei sua radiografia impressa sobre o quadro de luz e apontei o local onde ele deveria olhar:

—Aqui, um pouco acima da sua mão, você quebrou o osso que chamamos de rádio, e a torção da queda o fez sair do lugar. - Ele assentiu enquanto eu explicava o ocorrido de maneira popular. - Vamos ter que colocar seu braço no lugar, e quanto antes melhor porque seu corpo já começou o processo de calcificação da fratura.

—Tudo bem. - Ele concordou, com a expressão clara de quem não havia entendido completamente em que implicava tudo o que eu disse, mas se sentou sem questionar na maca que indiquei.

—Esse é um procedimento bastante doloroso, então posso chamar alguém para te segurar enquanto eu faço, se você preferir. - Ofereci já esperando sua recusa.

—Não se preocupe, Dra. Weasley, não é necessário. - Recusou estendendo o pulso em minha direção. - E perder a chance de ficar sozinho com você?

Sua sugestão de ficarmos sozinhos associado ao tom caloroso de sua voz fizeram um arrepio inapropriado subir pelas minhas costas.

—Não é uma ocasião muito agradável para ficar sozinho comigo. - Respondi concentrada em segurar sua mão no ângulo correto. - Segure-se bem e não mexa o braço, por favor.

—Você tem alguma sugestão melhor? - Insistiu galanteador e firmou o corpo como eu pedi.

—Nenhuma que te envolva. - Respondi e puxei.

O grito que se seguiu foi exatamente como tantos que ouvi antes do dele, mas o primeiro que me fez rir.

—Melhor? - Perguntei um momento depois, tempo suficiente para o pico de dor ceder e ele perceber que estava doendo bem menos agora.

—Como você é violenta, mulher. - Resmungou um pouco pálido, me fazendo rir de novo.

—As vezes precisa. - Dei de ombros me explicando. - Vou prescrever um remédio para dor, só um minuto.

Ele se sentou do outro lado da minha mesa, de frente para mim, e esperou paciente e em silêncio. Apanhei um receituário na gaveta ao lado da minha cadeira e indiquei o que ele deveria tomar e a cada quanto tempo, depois entreguei a ele.

—Aqui, é só um analgésico, não temos muito que fazer agora porque seu corpo se encarregará do resto. - Entreguei um segundo papel antes de continuar a falar. - No fim do corredor à esquerda você verá a sala de gesso, entregue isso a alguém lá para que te imobilizem. Em trinta dias retorne aqui e o ortopedista de plantão irá verificar se já podemos tirar o gesso. Recomendo repouso nos próximos dois dias para que seja mais confortável. É só isso.

—Só isso? - Desdenhou rindo. - Você quebrou o meu braço de novo, não me parece pouco.

—Foi uma fratura leve, vai se curar logo. - O tranquilizei.

—Não pense que não reparei em sua cara de satisfação com meu grito, me pareceu bem sádica. - Acusou e eu ri de seu exagero. - Acho que depois disso eu mereço seu telefone.

—Desculpe Harry, mas não. - Finalizei o assunto e esperei que ele entendesse.

—Não sou tão legal assim? - Perguntou divertido.

—Você é legal, divertido, bonito. - Falei sincera e o sorriso dele aumentou a cada elogio. - Mas ainda é um paciente. Não se pode ter tudo, não é Sr. Potter? Boa noite.

—Tudo bem, Dra. Weasley. - Deu de ombros, resignado. – Tentamos novamente no próximo encontro quando eu vier tirar o gesso. Boa noite e obrigado.

—Não por isso. Melhoras. - Desejei e esperei que ele saísse.

Sorri para o nada e apanhei seu prontuário novamente: Harry Potter, vinte e sete anos, solteiro, economista e residente do mesmo bairro que eu. Além disso, tinha barba por fazer, olhos verdes irresistíveis, corpo sexy, carismático, charmoso e aceitavelmente ousado.

Suspirei para espantar a vontade de salvar seu número no meu telefone, guardei sua ficha com as demais e saí para voltar ao pronto socorro, onde a demanda por ortopedia era sempre maior.

Quando o último paciente saiu da minha sala eu já sentia o cansaço dominando meu corpo e tudo o que eu queria era minha cama. Desliguei o computador, tirei o jaleco, troquei o tênis pelo sapato de salto com que saí de casa, soltei o cabelo e apanhei minha bolsa. Encontrei Colin no corredor e ele me informou que infelizmente não poderia me acompanhar porque estava de plantão, então nos despedimos rapidamente e eu fui sozinha até o bar e restaurante que havia ali perto comer algo antes de finalmente aproveitar minha noite de folga colocando o sono em dia. Sem meu amigo para fazer companhia não era tão divertido assim ir até lá, mas ainda era melhor do que passar mais tempo ainda em casa sozinha.

Não me preocupei em pedir uma mesa apenas para mim e me acomodei em um banco livre no bar. Pedi meu prato preferido e um suco para acompanhar enquanto eu me

dividia entre assistir o jornal e prestar atenção em uma ou outra conversa dos grupos ao meu redor.

Comi sem pressa, apreciando o gosto da costela de porco assada quase até derreter e o delicioso molho que a cobria. Quando terminei pousei meus talheres sobre o prato e me encostei satisfeita no encosto do banco alto que ocupava. Antes, porém, de conseguir alcançar meu copo alguém se encostou do meu lado, perto o suficiente para que sua blusa tocasse meu braço apoiado no descanso da cadeira, e uma voz conhecida, divertida e satisfeita puxou assunto:

—Não sabia que médicos tinham vida.

—Não temos. - Confirmei sua suspeita e Harry riu como se tivesse sido a melhor piada que já ouviu, me olhando como se eu fosse exatamente quem ele esperava encontrar aqui.

—Que surpresa, Dra. Weasley.

—Não maior do que a minha, principalmente considerando que eu recomendei ao meu paciente que descansasse. - Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito e me virei para olhá-lo de frente.

Ele não vestia mais a mesma roupa e tinha o cabelo molhado, indicando que já havia ido para casa. Exceto pelo braço agora engessado, estava lindo como antes, sem contar o cheiro delicioso de loção pós-barba no rosto agora liso.

—É a despedida de um amigo que está se mudando, não pude falar não. Me desculpe por isso.

Gostei de vê-lo se explicar, mas apenas assenti antes que ele continuasse falando.

—E o que faz aqui sozinha? Seu namorado não te deu um bolo, não é? - Sua tentativa nada sutil de descobrir meu estado civil arrancou de mim um sorriso.

—Não tenho um namorado, se é o que quer saber, Harry. - Respondi usando a liberdade que ele havia concedido ainda no hospital.

—Seria egoísmo da minha parte dizer que fico feliz? - Perguntou e eu notei quando ele se aproximou mais alguns centímetros. - Se quiser, eu posso te fazer companhia.

—Achei que fosse a despedida de um amigo muito querido. - Arqueei a sobrancelha ao dizer isso.

—E é, veja ali todos eles já reunidos. - Apontou para uma mesa cheia de pessoas rindo e conversando. - Mas duvido que se importem caso eu me ausente por umas sete ou oito horas.

Gargalhei de sua proposta implícita, mas neguei com a cabeça. Gostei também do clima de atração entre nós, mas foi ele que me indicou que essa era a hora de sair e continuar vivendo dentro das regras.

—Vá para sua despedida, eu vou para casa dormir. - Afirmei e pedi a conta para um garçom que passou por nós. - E, se me permite uma opinião profissional, não beba nada alcoólico enquanto não estiver totalmente calcificado, vai atrasar o processo e possivelmente doer um pouco.

—Já posso ter seu telefone ou ainda sou um paciente, Dra. Weasley? - Pediu com um sorriso encantador, e eu suspeitei que ele nem tivesse dado atenção ao que sugeri.

—Ainda é um paciente. E dos piores que existem: os que não levam a sério minhas recomendações médicas. - Neguei enquanto digitava a senha do cartão para pagar meu jantar. - Foi bom te ver de novo, Harry. Melhoras, mais uma vez.

—Obrigado.

Ele não saiu da frente quando me estiquei e saltei para fora do banco mais alto que minhas pernas, por isso terminei colada nele. Nossa diferença de altura ainda exigiu que ele olhasse para baixo para falar comigo novamente, apesar do meu salto:

—Você vai ficar brincando de gato e rato comigo, Dra. Weasley? - Perguntou com a mão esquerda agora apoiada na minha cintura.

—Ao contrário, não vou brincar de gato e rato com você, Sr. Potter. E se eu fosse você não insistiria tanto. - Sugeri e ele riu com isso.

—E por que eu não deveria insistir?

—Porque talvez eu seja um rato grande demais para um gatinho com um braço quebrado. - Esclareci divertida e vi quando seu olhar se transformou imediatamente em desafiador. - Boa noite, Harry.

Ele não tentou me segurar quando me virei para ir embora, mas senti seus olhos em minhas costas durante todo o percurso até a calçada.

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

Mais uma história para distrair a mim e a vocês.

Se você já leu e gostou de outras histórias minhas, espero que essa também te surpreenda e agrade. Se essa é a primeira que você lê, corre lá no meu perfil que existem outras e todas elas terminadas ;)

Aguardo a opinião de todos nos comentários.

Obrigada por acompanharem,

Beijos e até o próximo!


	2. Chapter 2

Minha noite tranquila de sono foi interrompida três horas e meia depois com um acidente envolvendo dois caros e uma moto, resultando em uma fratura exposta no fêmur do motociclista e uma lesão de primeiro grau na vértebra T12 de um dos motoristas.

Demorei quarenta minutos para entrar correndo pela porta do hospital e encontrei o paciente com a fratura já limpa, apenas me aguardando para a cirurgia que faria sua perna parecer novamente uma perna. Me apresentei e o acalmei como de costume, expliquei os procedimentos da cirurgia e disse que o faria dormir agora e quando ele acordasse encontraria alguns pinos em sua coxa que seriam importantes para que sua recuperação fosse perfeita.

Pedi ao enfermeiro de plantão na ala cirúrgica que o preparasse para o procedimento enquanto eu fazia o mesmo mudando minhas roupas, colocando luvas e toucas e higienizando as mãos. Com o paciente já sedado e anestesiado iniciei o processo de cortar, limpar, raspar, perfurar e parafusar os pinos em seu fêmur até que estivesse totalmente no lugar em que deveria.

Quando terminei, quatro horas depois, o sol de sábado já brilhava alto no céu e eu estava mais cansada do que nunca. Preenchi seu prontuário com informações relevantes para o pós-operatório e apontei as horas de trabalho em meu registro. Notifiquei a equipe de enfermagem que o paciente acordaria em breve e fui para casa dormir até três da tarde, horário em que eu deveria voltar para vê-lo e aproveitar o período de visitas para conversar com a família sobre os cuidados na recuperação.

Das cento e sessenta e oito horas da última semana eu trabalhei oitenta e duas, o que me deixava dezessete horas acima do limite máximo estabelecido. Isso resultou no chefe de cirurgia indo ao meu encontro no corredor para determinar que se eu ainda quisesse ter um emprego iria embora nesse momento e voltaria apenas para o plantão noturno da segunda-feira.

Quarenta e oito horas de folga. Me senti perdida, até mesmo quase desesperada, com tanto tempo livre para ficar em casa sem ninguém.

A primeira coisa a ser feita, e prioridade na vida de qualquer pessoa da área da saúde, era dormir. No caminho para casa comprei um almoço reforçado e depois de comer uma refeição decente apaguei na minha cama até a manhã de domingo.

Acordei descansada e relaxada, mas precisando urgentemente ir ao mercado se não quisesse sair de casa a cada vez que ficasse com fome. Aproveitei o clima agradável e quente para usar um vestido leve de estampas florais e rente ao corpo e sandália rasteira. Desperta e disposta após a ótima noite de sono, dirigi os poucos quarteirões que me separavam do meu destino e cruzei a porta de entrada quando metade da cidade ainda nem havia acordado.

Passei direto pelas sessões de roupas e eletrônicos e fui à minha parte preferida: cereais e chocolates. Peguei os que eu mais gosto e coloquei dentro do carrinho de compras que eu empurrava à frente, e só então saí à procura de comida de verdade. Parei em frente à prateleira de espaguetes e olhei concentrada para eles tentando entender a diferença entre o número oito e o número nove, que para mim eram exatamente iguais, mas fui interrompida por uma voz já familiar:

-Três encontros completamente casuais e inesperados em menos de uma semana. Qual a probabilidade estatística de que isso aconteça em uma cidade desse tamanho, Dra. Weasley?

Virei para encontrar um Harry sorridente e lindo em uma bermuda, camiseta e chinelos, confortavelmente apoiado no meu carrinho de compras.

-É com certeza menor do que a probabilidade estatística de que você esteja me seguindo, não tenho dúvidas. - Respondi apoiando os braços no lado oposto a ele e me acomodando para a conversa agradável e provocante que eu previa dali em diante. - Como está o braço?

-Melhor, eu acho, pelo menos não senti nenhuma dor depois que você o quebrou novamente. - Respondeu casualmente olhando para o gesso apoiado na tipoia. - E como foi sua noite de sono?

-Não foi. - Respondi simplesmente e ele me olhou curioso. - Me ligaram no meio da madrugada para atender a vítima de um acidente com fratura exposta no fêmur. Passei a noite consertando uma perna quase destruída.

Achei graça de sua tentativa mal sucedida de disfarçar a cara de nojo enquanto eu falava e ri com isso antes de continuar a conversa.

-E a despedida do seu amigo? - Perguntei interessada.

-Foi muito divertida, mas devo dizer que o suco de melancia daquele bar é péssimo. Sugiro que peça o de manga, mil vezes melhor. - Contou satisfeito com sua sugestão.

-Então você seguiu minha recomendação de não ingerir álcool? Muito bem. - Elogiei e ele agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça.

-Para uma médica que vive ditando regras sobre o que não ingerir, você come muito mal. - Comentou avaliando descaradamente minhas compras. - Veja isso, só doces e calorias. Você deveria seguir seus próprios conselhos e manter uma alimentação mais saudável, quem sabe assim parasse de olhar para um simples espaguete como se ele fosse te morder.

-Trabalhei mais de oitenta horas na última semana, mereço uma trégua no meu dia de folga. - Justifiquei sem dar importância à sua observação. - Eles não iam me morder, mas eu estava tentando descobrir a diferença entre o número oito e o número nove, porque deve haver alguma ou então essa informação não estaria impressa ali.

-Aproveitando que você está de folga, posso preparar uma receita deliciosa de espaguete para você e te explicar a diferença entre eles durante o jantar. - Sugeriu sorrindo com charme.

-Acho que não vou correr esse risco. - Neguei, mas continuei onde estava.

-Gostei da moda praia, Dra. Weasley. - Comentou ignorando que eu havia acabado de dizer não a ele novamente e olhando minha roupa totalmente diferente das que eu vestia nas outras vezes em que nos encontramos.

-Quanto a você, prefiro a moda casual dos encontros anteriores. - Opinei sinceramente, fazendo-o rir.

-Vou fazer uma nota mental então de nunca mais me vestir assim. Devo incluir um terno na lista de preferências?

-Não, careta demais. Exatamente daquele jeito, estava perfeito.

-Ganhei um elogio. - Comemorou com um sorriso e um soco estranho no ar. - Isso quer dizer que mudei de status e posso ter seu telefone?

Gargalhei e arrumei o cabelo atrás da orelha, ele não desistia e isso tornava cada vez mais difícil continuar negando.

-O status infelizmente ainda é o mesmo, apenas uma relação profissional. - Afirmei, lamentando internamente ter prestado tanta atenção nas inúteis aulas de ética.

-Estamos em um mercado, Dra. Weasley, não vai me dizer que além de médica é operadora de caixa nas horas vagas? - Brincou com um sorriso de canto.

-Eu poderia ser, tem milhares de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. - Mantive o tom provocante e brincalhão das nossas respostas.

-Como por exemplo você provavelmente ser uma ratinha muito pesada para um gato com a pata quebrada? - Questionou com malícia.

-Por exemplo. - Afirmei e sorri.

-Você é muito interessante, Dra. Weasley. - Ele falou como um elogio e eu quase me derreti com a sensação que sua frase me causou.

-Você também é um paciente bem interessante, Harry. - Devolvi a gentileza e ele negou com a cabeça quando me ouviu dizer bem claramente a palavra "paciente". - Foi bom te ver de novo, cuide-se.

Me despedi e ele desencostou do meu carinho para que eu pudesse ir embora.

-Bom te ver também. - Contestou quando comecei a andar e me chamou novamente antes que eu chegasse ao fim do corredor. - Dra. Weasley? - Me virei e esperei que ele continuasse. - Não vai levar o espaguete?

Não consegui conter o sorriso antes de responder:

-Desisti, é muito trabalhoso.

-Você desiste muito fácil, eu sou bem mais insistente que isso. – Informou casualmente, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar ansiosa pelo próximo acaso que nos colocaria frente a frente.

-Bom saber disso, deve ser uma qualidade muito valorizada em um economista. – Não escondi o fato de que olhei seu prontuário e sorri ao fim da frase.

Ele também sorriu satisfeito e piscou para mim antes de eu me virar novamente e sumir de seu campo de visão.

Eu não gostava e não estava acostumada a ter tanto tempo livre e há anos me ocupava em preencher todos os que eventualmente apareciam contra minha vontade, o que me levou a ficar ansiosa e sem saber o que fazer quando mesmo depois de limpar a casa toda olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda tinha vinte e quatro horas de folga.

Enchi a banheira e me afundei na água quente com os fones devidamente colocados para preencher o silêncio. Tomei um banho demorado enquanto um ou outro pensamento desconexo ocupava minha cabeça e já sentia minha pele ficando enrugada quando minha cabeça foi invadida pela ideia de convidar minha amiga mais próxima e vizinha de andar para sair um pouco.

Me enxuguei e ainda enrolada na toalha caminhei até a cozinha usar o interfone, que era o meio de comunicação mais rápido entre os apartamento

-Olá. - Hermione atendeu casualmente, a voz um tanto abafada indicando que ela estava mastigando alguma coisa.

-Ei, tudo bem?

-Bem, e você?

-Também. Quer sair para algum lugar? Estou de folga hoje. - Convidei e aguardei sua resposta.

-Em pleno domingo? Ninguém se arrebentando pela cidade? - Perguntou também, ao invés de responder meu convite.

-Provavelmente sim, mas estourei as horas permitidas na semana passada, só posso voltar amanhã.

-Então vamos aproveitar. - Ela se decidiu empolgada. - Aonde vamos?

-Sei lá, pode decidir. Você tem mais prática nisso do que eu. - Deixei a cargo dela a escolha do lugar e me antecipei antes que ela falasse. - O que você estava comendo?

-Bolo de chocolate, quer?

-Quero. - Aceitei já ansiosa, porque se uma coisa ela fazia bem era bolo. - Vou me trocar.

-Eu também. Meia hora?

-Sim, é suficiente.

-Até mais. - Se despediu e desligou antes que eu respondesse.

Me vesti propositalmente evitando qualquer peça branca e a encontrei no hall na hora marcada. Mione estava trancando sua porta quando cheguei e me entregou uma vasilha cheia de um bolo aparentemente ótimo. Coloquei o que ela me entregou na geladeira antes de fechar também a minha casa e sair em direção ao local que ela havia escolhido, mas que eu ainda não sabia qual era.

-Aonde vamos? - Perguntei acomodada no banco do carona enquanto ela guiava tranquilamente pelo trânsito calmo de domingo à noite.

-Um barzinho legal que fui com seu irmão uns meses atrás, música ao vivo e ambiente aconchegante. – Respondeu tranquilamente, sem demonstrar nada além do que deveria para a irmã do cara com quem se sai de vez em quando.

Conheci Hermione quando me mudei para minha casa atual, seis anos atrás. Isso aconteceu logo que terminei a faculdade e decidi que era hora de deixar Ron em paz e morar sozinha. Por motivos completamente diferentes dos meus ela também tinha a casa só para ela, era o único ponto em comum entre nós, mas foi suficiente para que ela virasse minha amiga mais próxima.

Meu irmão entrou em sua vida mais ou menos junto comigo, mas demorou alguns bons meses até que saíssem pela primeira vez. Demorou mais ainda para que eu descobrisse, e nessa história toda já eram seis anos de enrolação mútua. Ela tem a mesma idade que eu e apesar de demonstrar pouco ou nada eu sei que gosta dele, mas Ron é dez anos mais velho que nós duas e não fala de sentimentos com ninguém, o que deixa a situação um pouco delicada para ela.

Mione é discreta, então os poucos detalhes que me contou da relação com ele foram suficientes para que eu saiba que não há compromisso nem cobrança, o que explica os curtos relacionamentos que ambos tiveram com outras pessoas nesse tempo todo. Eles poderiam ser classificados como amigos com benefícios, não fosse o detalhe de que nunca foram realmente amigos.

Por isso não questionei quando ela o citou e apenas assenti, aproveitando a sensação de sair com uma amiga e não ter responsabilidades por um final de semana inteiro. Conversamos banalidades e rimos bastante durante boa parte da noite, sentadas sozinhas em uma mesa de canto. Hermione não bebeu nada alcoólico porque estava dirigindo, mas eu me permiti desfrutar de um ou dois drinques.

Eu estava de costas para o resto do lugar e não conseguia me livrar da expectativa de mais um encontro casual com meu paciente mais insistente. Eu julguei estar sendo discreta com minhas olhadas por sobre o ombro, procurando seu rosto familiar que parecia ultimamente sempre estar no mesmo lugar que eu, mas isso não passou despercebido à minha companheira de noite:

-Quem você está procurando? - Mione perguntou enquanto eu inspecionava a nossa volta mais uma vez.

-Ninguém, por que? - Respondi olhando para ela e disfarçando.

-Está sim. - Constatou me olhando com suspeita. - Quem é?

Nem pensei em negar quando ela perguntou novamente, apenas apoiei meu copo na mesa e respondi:

-Um paciente.

-Paciente? Agora que a história fica boa. - Comentou empolgada. - Gostoso?

-Totalmente. - Respondi enfática para ela entender o quanto. - Ele quebrou a mão e eu o atendi na sexta-feira, depois disso nos encontramos casualmente no mesmo dia à noite em um barzinho e hoje de manhã no mercado.

-Olha, o destino trabalhando. - Zombou e nós rimos.

-Ele pediu meu telefone várias vezes, mas eu não dei porque isso é vetado pelo nosso código de ética.

-Bom, se é vetado então melhor assim, não é?

-Não. - Respondi rápido e ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Quer dizer, sim. Não sei. Se ele pedisse mais uma vez daquele jeito eu passaria até a senha do banco para ele. - Exagerei e ela riu, negando com a cabeça.

-Então deveria ter passado, oras. - Deu de ombros como se fosse simples.

-Agora já foi, não tem mais como. - Dei de ombros deixando o assunto de lado. - Quando nos encontramos hoje ele perguntou se eu queria jantar na casa dele, eu ri na hora e levei na brincadeira, mas passei o dia inteiro divagando sobre como seria se eu tivesse topado.

-Você sabe como teria sido.

-Sim, por isso fiquei imaginando. - Respondi obviamente e ela me acompanhou na risada.

-Vai que surge outro encontro casual, nunca se sabe.

-Seria coincidência demais, nem me animo com isso. - Dispensei sua sugestão. - Além do mais, ele ainda é meu paciente.

-Péssima hora para ser médica, não? - Brincou, sabendo que eu adorava minha profissão mais do que tudo.

-Sempre é uma ótima hora para ser médica, é uma péssima hora para ser responsável, isso sim. - Esclareci meu ponto de vista e ela concordou.

Pedimos algo para comer e continuamos nossa conversa por mais uma ou duas horas, só então nos acomodamos novamente no veículo e cruzamos as ruas até nossa casa. Fiquei boa parte da noite matando o tempo com a TV ligada e dormi durante o dia, assim não ficaria com sono durante a noite enquanto trabalhava.

Cheguei ao hospital e encontrei Colin no balcão do pronto socorro com uma pilha de formulários nas mãos.

-Boa noite, gato. - Cumprimentei quando cheguei ao seu lado e trocamos um beijo no rosto. - O que tem para mim?

-Olá, gata. Está bonita. - Me elogiou separando algumas pastas.

-Obrigada. - Agradeci vagamente, ajudando-o a procurar.

-Aqui. - Me entregou alguns deles. - Duas consultas na emergência, pós-operatório da cirurgia da sexta e por enquanto só isso.

-Você checou o paciente da cirurgia? - Perguntei passando os olhos brevemente pelas anotações.

-Sim e ele está super bem. Aliás, ótimo trabalho.

-Obrigada. – Agradeci outra vez, realmente satisfeita com esse elogio. - Bem, vou começar então. Jantamos juntos mais tarde?

-Que tal meia noite? - Sugeriu, olhando no relógio que marcava agora algo em torno das sete.

-Perfeito, até lá. - Lancei um beijo em sua direção e me virei para começar a noite longa.

Eu adoro quando ele está no plantão comigo porque somos um time e tanto, o que faz com que o trabalho que eu amo se torne ainda mais prazeroso. Entre as consultas pedidas e o pós-operatório recebemos algumas vítimas de um acidente de carro e o tal jantar foi adiado para três horas depois, quando já estávamos mortos de fome.

A correria fazia parte do meu dia e no fim eu estava tão acostumada a isso que o tempo passava devagar e tedioso quando eu não estava em ação.

Alguns dias depois quando saí de um turno longo que deveria ter acabado ao meio dia, mas me prendeu até anoitecer, precisei passar no mercado para comprar algo para jantar e ao passar pela sessão de massas percebi que fazia já duas semanas que eu havia esbarrado em Harry nesse mesmo lugar. Aparentemente as coincidências acabaram, pensei casualmente antes de seguir meu caminho em direção à área de congelados.

Fiz minhas compras com calma, inconscientemente olhando ao redor para me certificar de que realmente não havia ninguém conhecido em volta, e infelizmente cheguei ao caixa sem ser interrompida por um cara bonito insistentemente pedindo meu telefone. Jantei com Hermione e jogamos conversa fora por algumas horas enquanto alguns episódios de Friends passavam na TV, mas assim que ela saiu tranquei a porta e me forcei a dormir.

O dia seguinte era sábado, o que estatisticamente indicava que eu poderia esperar acidentes dos mais variados possíveis, porque as pessoas tem uma tendência incrível a usarem seus dias de folga para autodestruição, então tomei um café da manhã completo em casa e dirigi até lá preparada para um dia cheio. Meu turno começou durante a manhã, mas Colin chegaria apenas a noite, então quando me encostei no balcão de atendimentos da emergência fui atendida por uma enfermeira simpática e eficiente, mas não tão divertida, que me encaminhou imediatamente para uma paciente recém chegada.

Até o final da tarde não consegui parar nem por um minuto, e quando finalmente o fiz comi apenas metade do meu sanduíche antes de ser chamada novamente para uma consulta de urgência. Terminei meu suco, arrumei o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e corri até lá.

-O que temos? - Perguntei para o enfermeiro com o prontuário nas mãos.

-Paciente se queixando de dor no quadril, pediu preferência por você. - Me informou caminhando apressado em direção à ambulância que chegava, me fazendo quase correr para acompanhá-la devido a nossa gritante diferença de altura. - Consultório nove.

-Obrigada. - Agradeci para suas costas e me virei na direção contrária para ir até onde precisava.

A Sra. Figg era uma velhinha muito amável que morava sozinha e por isso se machucava com uma frequência preocupante, e todas as vezes que isso acontecia ela pedia por mim para seu atendimento. Seu argumento era minha atenção e paciência, e ela dizia também algo sobre minhas mãos serem de anjo, porque sempre diminuíam sua dor. Na maioria das vezes os problemas eram as quedas, e nossos encontros eram sempre cheios de conversas bondosas e biscoitinhos caseiros que ela trazia para mim.

Eu estava abrindo seu prontuário enquanto caminhava para ver se já havia alguma informação prévia sobre a lesão, mas antes que eu tivesse tempo sequer de chegar à página de identificação fui parada por Luna, uma residente de último ano que estava se especializando na minha área e que gostaria de uma segunda opinião sobre o raio-X de uma paciente com fratura na clavícula.

Paramos no corredor em frente ao consultório onde eu deveria entrar e olhamos juntas a radiografia contra a luz forte do teto. Disse a ela que não era um caso cirúrgico, mas que eu recomendaria bastante fisioterapia assim que as imobilizações fossem retiradas, algumas semanas mais tarde, ou ela continuaria sentindo bastante dor no local sempre que fizesse movimentos mais exigentes.

Ela me agradeceu e antes mesmo de começar a andar para longe eu abri a porta atrás de mim e entrei, sem ao menos pedir licença e com o sorriso já aberto para a senhora simpática que eu esperava encontrar.

-Olá, Dra. Weasley, que bom vê-la novamente. - Harry me cumprimentou com um sorriso deslumbrante, deitado de bruços na maca de exame e apoiado em um dos cotovelos, o braço ainda imobilizado cuidadosamente posicionado à frente, mas sem receber peso, e sem as calças.

Eu não tive uma reação imediata para aquele encontro, então fechei a cara brevemente enquanto avaliava a improbabilidade lógica de que aquilo fosse mais uma coincidência e me encostei a sua frente com os braços cruzados para iniciar o que eu sabia que seria uma conversa animadora, meus olhos propositalmente concentrados em não encarar suas pernas a mostra.

-Olá, Harry. Estou ficando assustada com a frequência desses encontros. - Falei casualmente, achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

-Eu tenho que confessar que estou ficando feliz. - Afirmou também sorrindo, daquele jeito que me fazia querer olhar para sempre. - Como tem passado?

-Muito bem, e você?

-Ótimo também. - Respondeu, satisfeito com meu interesse.

-Fora esse outro acidente? - Questionei, indicando com a cabeça seu quadril e dando uma rápida olhada enquanto isso.

-Foi o enfermeiro que me mandou tirar as calças, eu planejava te esperar vestido com meu jeans, devidamente apresentado e com as roupas que você gosta. - Defendeu-se desconversando e desviando o assunto da maneira como se machucou.

-Ele fez bem, de que outra maneira poderia te examinar? Depois você se veste para eu admirar um pouquinho. - Afirmei e sugeri, indo até o carrinho de acessórios para apanhar as luvas antes de verificar o local e o fazendo rir com satisfação.

-No próximo encontro pode ser você a estar sem as calças? – Perguntou esperançoso.

-Receio que não. - Neguei sem realmente me incomodar, apenas por hábito e para manter nosso assunto.

Ele suspirou de forma teatral enquanto eu colocava as luvas e andava em sua direção.

-Pelo menos eu posso me conformar com o fato de que essa sua calça branca é quase tão reveladora quanto. Você só poderia tirar o jaleco. - Sugeriu casualmente, como se ele estivesse me pedindo um copo de água.

-Minha calça branca é um exemplo de pudor, Sr. Potter, e meu jaleco é uma peça necessária no horário de trabalho. - Me defendi e levantei sua camisa quando parei ao lado da maca.

-Então agora eu estou ainda mais curioso para te ver em momentos despudorados, Dra. Weasley, e fora do trabalho também, é claro. - Eu ri com isso e comecei minha avaliação apalpando com cuidado a região e testando suas reações para ver se encontrava o foco da dor.

Também aproveitei que ele não podia me ver para correr meu olhar lentamente por suas costas e as pernas grossas expostas à minha frente.

-Que observação grosseira, Sr. Potter. - Falei em um tom proposital para que ele soubesse que eu estava brincando.

-Você poderia me dar seu telefone para eu passar a semana toda me desculpando, o que acha? - Tentou outra vez, me fazendo morder o lábio para conter a risada e a vontade cada vez maior de dizer o telefone, endereço e até o numero do meu documento se ele quisesse saber.

-Acho tentador. - Respondi vagamente. - Aqui dói?

-Isso é um avanço? - Questionou esperançoso? - Não, não dói.

-Infelizmente não. - Neguei, mas internamente pedindo que ele insistisse tanto que eu não tivesse mais como negar, assim seria mais fácil eu me convencer de que tentei de tudo antes de ceder. - E aqui?

-Infelizmente mesmo, assim você não me ajuda e eu preciso apelar para te ver. - Se lamentou. - Também não.

-Apelar? - Parei o movimento a meio caminho de apalpar a base de sua coluna, entendendo brevemente o que ele quis dizer com isso.

-Você sabia que já faz duas semanas desde que nos encontramos casualmente pela última vez? Fiquei apreensivo de que isso não acontecesse mais. - Se justificou e eu estreitei meus olhos para sua nuca, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver.

-Harry, você ao menos está com dor? – Questionei concentrada em manter meu tom sério.

-Eu estava um pouco, sim. - Se defendeu, mostrando pouca ou nenhuma credibilidade.

-Onde? - Quis saber, ainda séria.

-Eu tenho gastrite, sabe, desde adolescente. - Afirmou inseguro e eu fechei os olhos incrédula, dividida entre a raiva pela perda de tempo e o ego por seu esforço em me ver novamente.

-Então você sabe que isso é no estômago, certo?

-Eu sempre soube que seria um péssimo médico, sou horrível em anatomia.

-Harry! - Exclamei exasperada e dei um tapa onde minha mão estava antes. - Mas que droga, qual o seu problema?

Me encostei novamente onde estava antes e cruzei as pernas, concentrada em transmitir toda minha indignação com seu ato. Seu semblante transmitia talvez um pouquinho de vergonha, mas nada de arrependimento.

-Não consegui pensar em outra forma de te ver, desculpe.

-Isso é meu trabalho e eu tenho responsabilidades, pessoas para salvar e ajudar aqui. Quando me pediram exclusividade eu pensei que fosse uma paciente que sempre faz isso, ela tem mais de setenta anos e mora sozinha, por isso está sempre se machucando. É dessas pessoas que você está me privando enquanto atendo ao seu falso machucado. - Fiz questão de deixar claro todos os pontos negativos do que ele havia feito.

-Eu sei que você faz coisas fantásticas aqui, e isso é só mais uma coisa que admiro em você. - Afirmou me olhando com convicção.

-Você nem me conhece. - Me esquivei mais uma vez.

-E só por isso estou aqui, se você me deixasse te conhecer eu poderia fazer isso mais sutilmente e com mais dignidade.

-Você não está levando as coisas a sério, não é? Já está escurecendo e só agora eu tive tempo para comer alguma coisa, era o que eu estava fazendo quando me chamaram, eu larguei tudo e vim correndo, sabia?

-Me desculpe por te fazer perder tempo, mas só por isso, não por forçar a situação de te ver novamente. Você não me deixou escolha. - A intensidade com que ele disse isso foi diferente, tocante, e mesmo contra minha vontade eu gostei.

Suspirei tirando as luvas e jogando no lixo e passei a mão no rosto antes de me voltar a ele. O tempo todo ele me olhou sério, me mostrando que por trás da pessoa brincalhona e descontraída que pediu meu telefone em meio a conversas informais havia um interesse sério e real.

-Prometa que não vai fazer de novo. - Pedi, mas internamente eu já sabia qual seria sua resposta.

-Então me dê seu telefone, caso contrário não terei escolha. - Justificou-se e eu ri, demonstrando propositalmente quanto aquilo tudo era incrédulo.

Ele riu da minha reação.

-E se eu não quiser dar meu telefone a você? - Questionei desafiadora. - E se o fato de você ser meu paciente for só uma desculpa?

-Você quer. - Ele afirmou com tanta certeza, voltando ao seu tom brincalhão de sempre, que eu não tive como negar, então apenas o incentivei a continuar. - Eu posso não conhecer você, mas conheço bem o jeito que você me olha e principalmente a falta de vontade com a qual você nega todos os meus pedidos. E acredite quando eu digo que não estaria aqui se fosse ao contrário, sou o tipo de pessoa que respeita claramente os limites dos outros.

Neguei com a cabeça e continuei olhando-o sem dizer nada, travando minha batalha interna sobre o que fazer.

-Vamos, Dra. Weasley, será só um passeio. - Me tranquilizou sorrindo daquele jeito de novo.

-Passeio? Achei que era só o telefone. - Questionei com a sobrancelha arqueada em sua direção.

-Que vai levar a um passeio. - Afirmou e piscou para mim, me fazendo rir.

-Meu telefone não é uma informação que eu passe para qualquer pessoa. – Desviei o assunto de novo, ganhando tempo para me acostumar com a ideia de que eu quebraria as regras pela primeira vez.

-Eu não sou qualquer pessoa, esse já é o quarto encontro. – Argumentou com o dedo em riste. – Além do mais, quando eu...

-Ok. - Confirmei de repente, cortando sua frase no meio.

Meu argumento interno era de que eu estava evitando atendimentos clínicos desnecessários e essa era uma das funções de um bom médico.

-Ok? - Repetiu com os olhos arregalados, claramente surpreso.

-Sim, Ok. - Afirmei novamente, ainda parada no mesmo lugar. - Anota aí.

-Só um minuto. - Pediu e se levantou com pressa em direção à própria calça, apoiada sobre uma cadeira ao lado, de cujo bolso tirou o smartphone de última geração.

Observei seus movimentos sem me preocupar em disfarçar e ditei meu número para que ele anotasse.

-Estarei de plantão até amanhã ao meio dia, então não poderei atender. - Informei, secretamente satisfeita diante do seu sorriso feliz e realizado.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema.

Ficamos em silêncio um pouco e ele pareceu não entender o que havia de errado, até que eu ri e esclareci.

-Se vista, estou esperando para olhar. - Pedi e ele gargalhou com vontade diante disso.

Antes que alguma coisa fosse dita senti o aparelho de comunicação interna vibrar no meu bolso e o chamado da emergência surgir na tela.

-E faça isso rápido, porque preciso ir. - Exigi e ele levantou as mãos em rendição, da melhor maneira que o gesso permitia.

-Sim, Dra. Weasley, como quiser.

Olhei enquanto ele colocava sua roupa novamente, o que era uma imagem que certamente me faria ter sonhos indiscretos, e não falei nada enquanto isso. Ele terminou de calçar os sapatos e colocou a mão esquerda no bolso frontai, um gesto que eu já tinha percebido que ele faz com frequência, adotando uma pose terrivelmente sexy.

-Está bom assim? - Perguntou convencido.

-Ótimo. - Respondi sem demonstrar realmente o que achava.

-Já posso ir então?

-Nem deveria estar aqui. - Falei propositalmente ácida, mostrando que ainda considerava aquilo errado.

-Valeu a pena. - Deu de ombros sem se constranger.

-Vamos ver. - Comentei e me virei para sair. - Tchau, Sr. Potter.

-Foi um prazer, Dra. Weasley. - Ele respondeu para minhas costas enquanto eu ia até a porta, eu nem precisei olhar para saber que ele estava sorrindo.

Abri uma pequena fresta e a fechei de novo para me virar para ele e fazer um último pedido:

-Harry? - Ele estava me olhando atento, então continuei. - Nunca mais me faça perder tempo assim, por favor.

-Não farei. - Garantiu e sorriu de novo para mim.

Fiz questão de não retribuir e saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Corri até onde minha presença tinha sido solicitada, e apesar da minha expressão séria para Harry um sorriso ansioso brincou no meu rosto pelo resto do dia.


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte, a primeira vez que senti meu telefone tocar eu olhei no relógio rapidamente enquanto checava as radiografias com Luna e vi que era meio dia e cinco. Não precisei olhar o identificador de chamadas para saber que o número que aparecia ali ainda não estava salvo na minha agenda, também não consegui frear o sorriso de satisfação.

Não era raro eu sair mais tarde do que o horário previsto para o término do meu plantão, e nesse dia em específico só entrei em casa quase cinco da tarde e mais duas ligações perdidas depois. Chequei o celular e constatei que o mesmo número desconhecido havia feito as três tentativas, sendo a última delas quarenta minutos atrás.

Me deixei relaxar no sofá por alguns minutos e aliviar parte do cansaço do dia e das horas sem dormir antes de me levantar, tirar a roupa e afundar na banheira sem pressa de sair. Deixei meu aparelho móvel apoiado na lateral e estava quase dormindo quando ouvi o som característico de outra ligação recebida.

-Alô. - Atendi direto no viva voz, na mesma posição.

-Eu já estava pensando aqui em qual lesão inventar da próxima vez. - Harry comentou despretensioso, me fazendo imaginar com perfeição aquele sorriso de canto que ele mantinha quase o tempo todo.

-Se você inventar outra lesão a sua próxima será bem real, e eu que vou causá-la. - Comentei no mesmo tom, mas deixando que ele entendesse que era uma ameaça de verdade.

Ele riu um pouco antes de me fazer a próxima pergunta:

-Você trabalhou até agora?

-Uhum. - Confirmei com os olhos fechados.

-Como você aguenta essa rotina cansativa? No seu lugar eu estaria acabado.

Sua sinceridade me fez rir. A verdade é que todo mundo pensava o mesmo, mas ninguém tinha uma profissão tão gratificante e exigente assim para comparar.

-Eu estou um pouquinho acabada, mas só sinto o cansaço quando paro. - Expliquei sabendo que ele não entenderia.

-Você já está em casa?

-Sim.

\- E será que eu posso saber onde você mora?

-O primeiro passo você já deu, não é? Me convença a passar o endereço também. - Desafiei e ele sorriu.

-O que você está fazendo? - Quis saber, mudando de repente de assunto, como eu já reparei que ele fazia com muita frequência e facilidade.

-Quase dormindo na banheira. - Meu tom de voz preguiçoso confirmava isso.

-Devo só imaginar ou também posso oferecer ajuda?

Não tive resposta para isso, então apenas ri e ele me acompanhou.

-Harry, podemos nos falar amanhã? Tem mais de vinte e quatro horas que estou acordada e eu preciso muito dormir. - Fiz questão de deixar claro que ele poderia me ligar novamente.

-Claro, Dra. Weasley. Tenha ótimos sonhos, eu te ligo novamente amanhã.

-Vou esperar.

Me apressei em finalizar a ligação e levantei espalhando um pouco de água pelo banheiro. Escovei os dentes rapidamente depois de me secar e não me preocupei em vestir nada antes de me enfiar embaixo das cobertas e apagar um minuto depois.

Dormir e acordar fora dos horários considerados normais para as outras pessoas fazia parte da minha rotina, e tendo ido me deitar antes mesmo de anoitecer eu levantei antes mesmo de o sol nascer de novo. Vesti o robe jogado sobre a cama e caminhei descalça até a cozinha com o celular na mão. Liguei a cafeteira, coloquei algumas torradas para assar e enquanto esperava me sentei sobre o balcão e salvei nos contatos o mais novo número de telefone da minha agenda.

Eu odiava esse silêncio, então a próxima coisa que fiz foi ligar o aparelho de TV que ficava sobre o armário em frente ao que eu estava e aumentar o volume, assim o som poderia sobrepor a quietude aqui e na rua que se estendia à frente da janela. Quando soou o barulho que indicava que meu café da manhã estava pronto eu precisei apenas esticar a mão para alcançá-lo e comi onde estava, trocando os canais e vez ou outra prestando atenção em alguma notícia apresentada.

Não me assustou o som da mensagem recebida, tampouco me surpreendeu o remetente.

 _"Não conheço seus horários, me diga quando posso ligar sem te atrapalhar._

 _Tenha um ótimo dia,_

 _Harry"_

Então ele sabia ser direto e prático também, pensei enquanto digitava minha resposta também direta e prática:

 _"Agora._

 _Dra. Weasley"_

Pensei em assinar como Ginny, mas gostava de vê-lo me chamar de doutora. Antes que eu colocasse o aparelho novamente ao meu lado ele já estava tocando e o nome dele piscando na tela.

-Bom dia. - Falei ao atender.

-Ótima maneira de começar o dia, eu diria - Respondeu animado demais para seis e meia da manhã. - Desculpe a mensagem fora de hora, não sabia quando poderia te ligar sem atrapalhar.

-Não tem problema, meus horários também são um pouco fora de hora. Mas o que você está fazendo acordado agora?

-Me arrumando para trabalhar. - Respondeu e eu notei o som característico de alguém que estava se movendo. - Quais os seus planos para hoje?

-Vou dormir um pouco mais, depois trabalhar até meia noite.

-Quando vai ser um bom dia para eu te convidar para jantar?

Eu não conhecia esse homem, mas já havia percebido nitidamente que ela sabia ser galanteador até no tom de voz.

-A pergunta certa seria quando vai ser um bom dia para eu aceitar esse jantar. - Corrigi e ele riu.

-É isso que ensinam na faculdade de medicina? Como ser esquiva?

-É isso que ensina na faculdade de... - Hesitei de propósito. - Você fez faculdade de que mesmo?

Dessa vez ele gargalhou com vontade e me fez rir também.

-Não finja que não leu minha ficha de cadastro, Dra. Weasley, você me disse no supermercado algo sobre minha insistência ser boa para um economista. - Ele me lembrou com o tom convencido.

-Uma curiosidade saudável. - Me justifiquei rindo.

Conversamos por mais quinze minutos, até que ele se desculpou e disse que precisaria desligar porque ia dirigir. Carros não eram há muito meu meio de transporte preferido, então me tranquilizava sempre que alguém demonstrava prudência ao utilizar um.

-Quando posso te ligar de novo?

-Ainda nem desligamos e você quer me ligar de novo? - Zombei antes de responder.

-Esse foi o telefone mais trabalhoso que já consegui na vida, pretendo usar bastante.

Sua justificativa me arrancou um sorriso que eu não demonstrei.

-Não trabalharei amanhã. Vou precisar sair, mas estarei em casa a maior parte do dia. - Informei por fim.

-A gente se fala então, Dra. Weasley.

-A gente se fala, Harry. Bom trabalho. - Desejei antes de desligar.

Saltei de cima do balcão, lavei a pouca louça que havia usado e desliguei novamente a TV.

Harry era exatamente o tipo de pessoa com quem eu me envolvia: jovem, divertido, despreocupado, aparentemente feliz vinte e quatro horas por dia e que não levava nada a sério. Eu gostava disso, era quase o meu oposto, o que significa que nos divertiríamos e no fim a única coisa que teria mudado é que perdi um paciente.

Ele me ligou novamente no dia seguinte, como tinha prometido, e nos dois dias seguintes também. Em alguns momentos suas ligações não coincidiam com meus horários disponíveis e quando isso acontecia ele não insistia mais até que eu enviasse uma mensagem dizendo que estava disponível.

Os assuntos eram leves e descontraídos e eu ria o tempo inteiro, não falamos nada além de algumas banalidades e questões superficiais como algumas coisas de que gostamos, filmes e os poucos programas de TV que tenho tempo e paciência para assistir.

Na sexta feira iniciei meu turno pela manhã e não tive nada além de consultas e duas fraturas para atender durante todo o dia. Apesar de dias assim serem mais lentos, de certa forma é bom quando ninguém precisa de atendimentos muito complexos ou de risco. Cinco da tarde eu já estava atravessando novamente o estacionamento em direção ao meu carro para começar o final de semana com uma noite em casa.

Ainda no caminho decidi que seria um ótimo dia para usar o mais novo número salvo nos meus contatos, então saí do elevador já com o celular nas mãos e fechei a porta enquanto ouvia o som característico da chamada sendo feita.

-A que devo tamanha honra? - Harry perguntou de imediato, sem ao menos dizer "alô".

-Como vai, Harry? - Questionei me sentando no sofá e jogando as chaves e a bolsa ao meu lado.

-Muito bem, e você?

-Muito bem também.

-Eu não sabia que teria tempo livre hoje, por isso não te liguei. Você me disse que as sextas e sábados são os piores dias. - Desculpou-se sem motivo.

-São mesmo, mas hoje foi atípico. - Expliquei e ele não me interrompeu. - Já estou em casa, e por isso estou te ligando para convidá-lo para sair.

-Sair? - Perguntou quase com um grito, se comparado ao tom calmo com o qual fiz o convite.

-Sim, sair. - Confirmei prendendo o riso.

-Ah meu Deus, não acredito nisso. - Falou em tom de profunda lamentação, o que me deixou confusa, mas não o interrompi. - Dra. Weasley, tudo o que eu mais queria na vida é dizer sim ao seu convite, mas nesse momento eu estou deitado na minha cama, do meu quarto na casa dos meus pais, em uma cidade que fica a duas horas daí.

Era uma informação simples, quase irrelevante, mas que me fez pensar nele pela primeira vez como alguém que tinha uma vida além das conversas por telefone onde ele era só um cara engraçado e interessante.

-Péssima hora para ligar, então. - Comentei brincando.

-Não, péssima hora para ser um bom filho. - Corrigiu, demonstrando todo seu arrependimento por não ter ficado em casa.

-Nunca é uma péssima hora para ser um bom filho.

-Até dez minutos atrás eu também pensava assim.

Ri da sua afirmação e ele me acompanhou.

-Me desculpe ser obrigado a dizer não, espero muito poder me redimir na próxima semana.

-Não se preocupe Harry, haverá uma próxima oportunidade. - O tranquilizei.

-Vou ficar o final de semana inteiro pensando em como posso ter tanta sorte e falta de sorte ao mesmo tempo. - Se lamentou.

-Eu recomendo que você aproveite a viagem, já que não poderá aproveitar o encontro. - Ouvi quando ele bufou contrariado diante da minha afirmação.

-Estou curioso agora, aonde iríamos?

-Eu estava totalmente aberta a sugestões, tenho certeza que sua vida social é muito mais agitada que a minha e suas recomendações mais confiáveis.

-Então vou aproveitar esses dias para pensar em algo que a surpreenda. - Prometeu com a voz sugestiva.

-Nada muito requintado, por favor.

-Parte da graça será eu poder me vestir como você gosta. - Esclareceu divertido.

-Isso, assim está ótimo. - Aprovei me levantando e caminhando até meu quarto. - Harry, vou deixá-lo agora. Preciso tomar um bom banho e encontrar algo para fazer com meu tempo livre, você aproveite bastante sua viagem.

-Tarde demais, agora só vou pensar em você e no seu tempo livre. - Ri do seu tom divertido ao dizer isso.

-Então aproveite pelo menos um pouquinho sua viagem. - Recomendei e ele riu dessa vez. - Bom final de semana.

-Para você também, Dra. Weasley. Até mais.

Desliguei o celular e o joguei sobre a cama, tirei a roupa em frente ao guarda roupas e a joguei no chão ao meu lado. Apanhei uma toalha e lingerie limpas e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Quando desligue o chuveiro pude ouvir meu telefone tocando através da porta aberta. Me apressei para atender, mas ainda assim cheguei a tempo apenas de ver a chamada perdida de Ron. Terminei de me enxugar e vesti a única peça de roupa que já tinha escolhido antes de retornar sua chamada.

-Ei, estava tomando banho. - Me explique assim que ele atendeu.

-Já está em casa? - Perguntou entre surpreso e confuso.

-Sim, cheguei faz um tempinho. Você está bem?

-Estou, e você?

-Também. Vai sair hoje? - Eu quis saber.

-Não, vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

-Acho que vou aí te ver então, estou com saudades. - Me convidei para sua casa, que ficava apenas a minutos da minha.

-Também estou, vem. Amanhã você trabalha que horas?

-Entro meio dia, plantão de 24 horas até domingo.

-Dorme aqui e vai direto, a gente pede algo para comer mais tarde e vê um filme, sei lá. - Sugeriu o que fazíamos de vez em quando.

-Ok, vou só me arrumar e saio.

Me vesti, apanhei as roupas de trabalho para o dia seguinte e saí de casa apenas alguns minutos depois. Toquei a campainha e fui recebida com um abraço apertado e um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

-Em casa na sexta tão cedo, achei até estranho. - Comentou fechando a porta enquanto eu caminhava até o quarto que normalmente ocupava quando estava aqui para deixar minhas coisas.

-Também achei estranha a calmaria hoje. - Gritei do corredor. - Podia ser assim todos os dias.

Voltei para a sala e me sentei no banco alto ao lado do balcão da cozinha. Sobre ele havia duas taças e dois pratos sujos, ao lado uma garrafa de vinho pela metade.

-Vinho? Quem esteve aqui?

-Sua vizinha. - Respondeu normalmente e ainda de frente para a pia, sem se virar para mim.

-Que romântico. - Comentei como uma constatação irônica e o vi balançar a cabeça negando.

A opinião do meu irmão sobre relacionamentos amorosos era muito semelhante a minha, e nenhum dos dois estava interessado em um.

-Vocês estão se vendo com frequência?

-Vez ou outra. - Respondeu se virando com dois copos em mãos e me entregando um. - Quer beber o que?

-Água, por favor.

-Água, Ginny? É sexta à noite, você nunca está em casa na sexta à noite e quer água? - Desdenhou indo até a geladeira e voltando de lá com a jarra em uma das mãos e uma cerveja na outra.

-Quando formos comer eu te acompanho. - Prometi me servindo enquanto ele se sentava à minha frente. - Como está a empresa?

Ron é dono de uma empresa de criação de sites e programação de jogos já há alguns anos, um emprego que o faz trabalhar bastante, mas não necessariamente o prende em um escritório todos os dias.

-Não dá para reclamar de nada, melhor do que eu esperava. E o hospital?

-Sempre ótimo. Fiz uma cirurgia muito legal na semana passada, não é um procedimento que usamos com frequência, então é sempre empolgante. Eu te mostraria as fotos, se você quisesse. - Ofereci já rindo da sua expressão de asco.

-Credo, Gin.

-Vai fazer o que no final de semana? - Perguntei terminando o conteúdo do meu copo e o deixando de lado.

-Acho que nada, ainda não sei. Provavelmente ficar em casa mesmo, assim aproveito e adianto um site que tenho que entregar no final desse mês. E você?

-Saindo do hospital domingo eu só vou querer dormir.

-Como você aguenta esse ritmo? - Perguntou pela milionésima vez.

-Eu gosto.

-Vamos assistir o que?

-Põe alguma coisa bem sangrenta aí, pelo menos é animado. - Sugeri sem realmente me importar com o gênero do filme.

-Você vê sangue a semana inteira, não se cansa disso?

Ri do tom que ele usou para dizer isso, e por fim ele riu comigo.

-Estou com fome.

-Vou pedir uma pizza pra gente. - Anunciou antes de se levantar para buscar o celular.

Me levantei também, coloquei novamente a jarra de água na geladeira, deixei meu copo na pia e me deitei em um dos sofás da sala espaçosa que ele tem.

Meu irmão se acomodou também após pedir nosso jantar e assim que o recebemos eu peguei a garrafa de vinho que ele e sua visita não haviam acabado enquanto Ron me acompanhava com mais uma cerveja. Comemos ali mesmo enquanto ele lançava mão de toda sua habilidade de me fazer rir com coisas bobas e sem sentido.

Era já madrugada quando desligamos a TV e fomos cada um para seu quarto dormir. O vinho, o horário já bastante avançado e a tranquilidade de não estar sozinha em casa me fizeram apagar para valer e quase perder a hora.

-Ei, Gin, já é mais de onze horas. - O ouvi dizer enquanto me balançava levemente para que eu despertasse.

Dei um pulo quando ouvi o horário e fui direto ao banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Ele estava deitado na cama em que dormi quando voltei ao quarto para terminar de vestir minhas roupas e ficou o tempo todo insistindo para que eu comesse algo enquanto eu repetia que não teria tempo para isso.

-Ron, sério, não tenho tempo. Preciso ir. - Sentenciei de uma vez enquanto terminava de fechar o botão da calça branca e enfiava os pés em uma sapatilha, simultaneamente. - Eu como alguma coisa lá mesmo.

-Tudo bem. - Se conformou por fim e levantou para me acompanhar até a porta. - Cuidado no caminho. - Recomendou quando me virei para abraçá-lo.

-Pode deixar. Obrigada. - Retribuí e dei um beijo demorado em seu rosto antes de entrar no carro.

Quando atravessei correndo as portas da emergência, Colin veio ao meu encontro e me acompanhou até onde ficam os armários enquanto eu trocava a sapatilha pelo tênis, vestia o jaleco e prendia meu cabelo.

-Quem foi o cara da noitada? Porque essa tua cara não engana que você dormiu pouco e andou bebendo. - Perguntou malicioso e eu o encarei com cara de nojo.

-Eu dormi na casa do meu irmão, seu inescrupuloso.

Sua risada preencheu o local e eu acabei o acompanhando.

-Mas se quer saber a novidade, adivinha com quem eu ando conversando diariamente pelo telefone?

-Mentira?! - Sua expressão de choque diante do meu semblante sugestivo foi cômica. - Bandida, você me disse que não ia passar o telefone porque é um paciente.

-Ele é muito insistente, e eu sou fraca. - Justifiquei e ele deu um tapa na minha perna. - Ai!

-Vocês já saíram?

-Ainda não, nossos horários não coincidem nunca.

-Mas vão?

-Provavelmente sim. - Respondi guardando minha bolsa e a sapatilha no armário e saindo com ele em meu encalço.

-Como ele é?

-Muito agradável, uma pessoa super divertida e interessante.

-E gostoso. - Fez questão de me lembrar.

-E gostoso. - Concordei sorrindo.

-Ginny. - O chamado de Luna o interrompeu quando ele abriu a boca para dizer algo mais.

-A gente se vê depois. - Me despedi de Colin e parei para esperá-la enquanto ele continuou seu caminho até a recepção.

-Me ajuda num diagnóstico? - Pediu assim que me alcançou.

-Claro, vamos lá.

Peguei o prontuário que ela me entregou e enquanto eu lia as informações iniciais fomos juntas em direção ao primeiro paciente do dia.

O que sexta-feira teve de tranquilo, sábado e domingo compensou com uma agitação incomum. Consegui uma hora e meia para cochilar durante a noite, depois disso a correria do acidente com um ônibus me fez ficar no hospital até oito da noite, e não apenas até meio dia como era previsto. Pelo menos eu normalmente ficava em casa nas segundas-feiras.

Acordei já no final da manhã e enquanto comia um pão com frios acompanhado de uma xícara enorme de chá meu celular tocou. O nome no identificador de chamadas me dizia que era Harry ligando pela primeira vez desde que o convidei para sair e ele não pôde ir.

-Olá. - Atendi brevemente enquanto mastigava um pedaço do meu café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Dra. Weasley, como vai?

-Muito bem, e você?

-Estou ótimo. - Respondeu animado. - Como foi o final de semana?

-Cansativo, e como foi a viagem?

-Totalmente o oposto do seu final de semana, relaxante e desestressante. Tudo o que fiz foi descansar.

-Pelo menos alguém está disposto então. - Brinquei e ele riu.

-Mas passei o tempo todo pensando em te perguntar uma coisa.

-Que seria?

-Quando é sua próxima noite de folga? Preciso te recompensar por ter sido obrigado a negar seu convite.

Dividida entre descansar um pouco mais e ter um bom momento de diversão, a segunda opção venceu.

-É hoje.

-Sério? - Questionou surpreso e a empolgado.

-Uhum.

-E você já tem compromisso?

Eu não podia vê-lo, mas podia imaginar aquele mesmo olhar entusiasmado que vi em todas as vezes que nos encontramos passar pelo seu rosto enquanto dizia isso.

-Não tenho nenhum compromisso para hoje.

-Então eu posso ser o cara de sorte que vai animar a sua noite?

Eu ri da informalidade e pretensão do convite, mas aceitei mesmo assim:

-Sim, você pode.

-Isso! - Comemorou e eu revirei os olhos sozinha na cozinha enquanto tomava um pouco da minha bebida. - Eu saio do trabalho as cinco, preciso de uma hora e meia para chegar em casa e me arrumar. Que horas posso te buscar?

-Marcamos às oito e meia? Não precisa me buscar, me diga aonde iremos e eu vou até lá.

-De jeito nenhum, faço questão de te buscar e levar em casa.

Isso me fez revirar os olhos novamente, mas não contrariei.

-Eu te passo o endereço por mensagem. - Prometi e ele concordou. - Mantemos esse horário, então?

-Por mim está perfeito. - Concordou animado.

-Então nos vemos a noite.

-Nos vemos. - Se despediu e antes que eu desligasse ele me chamou. - Dra. Weasley?

-Sim?

-Eu disse que ia resultar em um passeio. - Afirmou convencido e eu me esforcei para não demonstrar que achei aquilo engraçado.

-Harry, eu ainda posso desistir. - Ameacei divertida.

-Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Foi rápido em retratar-se e nós dois rimos. - Até mais tarde.

Faltando duas horas para o combinado tomei um banho demorado e me vesti como havia planejado ainda naquela tarde. Um vestido preto e justo que terminava no meio das minhas coxas e um sapato alto da mesma cor compuseram minha escolha simples, mas elegante para qualquer que fosse o lugar onde ele me levaria. Deixei os cabelos soltos e passei um perfume de que gostava particularmente.

Na hora exata Harry mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava me esperando em frente ao prédio e eu informei que já estava descendo. Não demorei em olhar no espelho uma última vez, pegar minha bolsa, fechar a porta e sair do elevador direto na portaria. Ele estava parado do lado de fora do carro, me esperando com um sorriso convencido no rosto e uma das mãos no bolso, a outra ainda suspensa pela tipoia.

-Boa noite, doutora. - Me cumprimentou assim que parei em sua frente.

-Boa noite, Sr. Potter. - Sorri de volta e ele se adiantou até mim, pousando a mão na minha cintura e me dando um beijo no rosto.

-Vamos? - Convidou ainda com a mão apoiada ali.

-Sim. - Confirmei e me acomodei no banco ao lado do dele.

Ele parecia tão verdadeiramente feliz ao dar a partida e sair dali comigo que eu não consegui frear meu sorriso também.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes do capítulo, tenho uma novidade:

Criei um grupo no Facebook para manter contato direto com meus leitores. A ideia é ter um lugar para compartilhar novidades e ficar mais próxima de vocês.

Quem se interessar e quiser fazer parte o link está aqui: groups/1104653872914067/?ref=bookmarks

Espero vê-los por lá! =)

* * *

O lugar escolhido por Harry se parecia muito ao que nos encontramos no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos, mas um pouco mais requintado e bem decorado. A fachada discreta demonstrava bom gosto e a recepcionista bem vestida foi simpática quando chegamos até ela e pedimos por uma mesa para duas pessoas.

-Em um local discreto, se possível, por favor. - Ele acrescentou ainda com a mão apoiada nas minhas costas.

-Gostei da escolha. - Elogiei quando ela pediu um minuto e nos deixou sozinhos.

-Você está muito bonita. - Comentou após um aceno diante do meu comentário.

-Obrigada. - Eu ia completar dizendo que ele também, mas fomos interrompidos pela moça que voltou.

-Vocês me acompanham, por favor? - Convidou e nos guiou por um corredor a meia luz repleto de mesas ocupadas e vozes animadas.

-Obrigada. - Agradeci e ele fez o mesmo quando ela nos entregou os menus e saiu.

-Você bebe?

-As vezes, mas hoje quero um suco. - Respondi passando direto pelas inúmeras opções de cervejas importadas. - Qual prato você sugere?

-O que você gosta de comer?

-Nenhuma preferência específica, sou fácil de agradar. - Respondi normalmente, lendo a página de massas.

-Eu duvido. - Comentou brincalhão e pediu licença antes de puxar o cardápio da minha mão e abrir entre nós em outra página. - Se você gostar de carne branca, recomendo esse. É meu preferido.

Li as características do prato e seus acompanhamentos, tudo me parecia realmente bom.

-Vamos provar, então. - Me decidi e voltei a encostar na cadeira. - Para beber, um suco de laranja.

Logo depois de fazer os pedidos ele se virou para mim e fez a primeira pergunta da noite:

-Como funcionam seus horários?

-Não tenho horários muito definidos, não funciona bem assim na minha área. Normalmente os turnos são de doze horas, mais ou menos, mas eu dificilmente fico só isso.

-Só isso? - Comentou irônico. - Doze horas por dia de trabalho é demais.

-Eu sou cirurgiã, não posso simplesmente sair quando precisam de mim. - Expliquei o óbvio e ele assentiu. - E também eu gosto muito mais de estar lá do que em casa.

-Você gosta muito do seu trabalho, não é? Seus olhos só brilham quando você fala disso. - Observou fixando em mim seus olhos verdes.

-Eu amo. - Confirmei sem conseguir conter um sorriso. - E você, gosta de fazer seja lá o que for que você faz?

-Eu faço análise de investimentos de alto risco, e eu gosto sim. Não é tão nobre quanto consertar pessoas, mas é desafiador e competitivo. Um dia nunca é igual ao outro e eu só fico oito horas por dia lá, de segunda a sexta exceto feriados. - Eu ri da sua comparação

-Me parece bem entediante. Cadê a correria, os gritos de dor, o sangue? - Brinquei e ele franziu o cenho.

-Tenho cada vez mais certeza de que você é sádica.

Interrompi minha risada para agradecer quando o garçom colocou a bebida à minha frente. Beberiquei um pouco do meu suco e quando olhei para cima vi que Harry estava me olhando fixamente.

-Quantos anos você tem? - Perguntou sem parecer constrangido ao ter sido flagrado me encarando.

-Vinte e nove.

-Mais velha do que eu. - Observou mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

-Isso é um problema?

-Só seria um problema se tivesse menos de dezoito, porque é crime. - Nós dois rimos da sua explicação antes que ele completasse. - Na verdade eu acho bem legal.

Ele sorriu para mim ao dizer isso e ficamos um momento em silêncio.

-Você sempre foi tão insistente assim? - Questionei bebendo um pouco mais.

-Sim, mas só quando eu sei que tenho chances.

-E você sempre foi convencido assim? - Zombei e ele me olhou incrédulo, com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu não sou convencido!

Sua afirmação veemente me fez gargalhar pela primeira vez na noite, e por fim ele me acompanhou. Nossos pratos chegaram antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer algo, agradecemos e abrimos os guardanapos no colo antes que eu opinasse:

-Sim, você é.

-Que comentário mais grosseiro. - Observou com um sorriso no rosto. - E você sempre foi tão bonita assim?

-Talvez um pouco menos. - Mantive o tom descontraído ao responder.

-Quem está sendo convencida agora, doutora?

-Mas eu nunca disse que não sou.

-Me fale mais sobre você. - Pediu com interesse.

Dei de ombros antes de dizer tudo o que julguei ser pertinente:

-Moro sozinha, passo mais tempo no trabalho do que na minha casa, não tenho filhos. Não há muito que contar.

-Eu também moro sozinho, e também não tenho filhos. - Informou sem esperar que eu perguntasse, mas ouvi com atenção. - Sou filho único, meus pais moram no interior.

-Não sou filha única, meu irmão também mora aqui e na sexta-feira eu fui dormir na casa dele depois que você disse não ao meu convite.

-Agora estou com inveja do seu irmão. - Confessou, me fazendo rir. - Fiquei o final de semana inteiro me lamentando por não ter podido aceitar seu convite, mas você quebrou um pouco minha expectativa, sabia? Eu queria ter convidado primeiro.

-Eu sou mais rápida. - Afirmei e ele me olhou desafiador.

-Você mora perto da minha casa?

-Como eu vou saber onde é sua casa, Harry? - Me fiz de desentendida e ele revirou os olhos antes de rir.

-Você sabe tudo que eu tive que dizer ao hospital e isso inclui meu tipo sanguíneo, histórico de doenças, se tomo algum remédio, se tenho alergias e que eu fiz uma cirurgia de fimose aos sete anos, imagina se não vai saber meu endereço. - Afirmou conformado.

Não aguentei e gargalhei novamente.

-Sim, é perto da sua casa. Deve ficar a uns cinco minutos de lá, mais ou menos. - Informei o que ele queria saber.

-Sabe, agora pensando dessa forma estou me sentindo injustiçado.

-Quer que eu te diga meu histórico de doenças e alergias também? - Questionei desconfiada antes de levar mais um pedaço do meu peixe à boca. - Aliás, esse prato é realmente muito bom, obrigada pela dica.

-Se você quiser falar disso tudo bem, mas na verdade eu estava pensando na parte em que você já me viu sem roupa.

Sua expressão ao dizer isso foi admirável e o sorriso de canto provocante.

-Eu sou médica. - Dei de ombros ao dizer, como se isso explicasse.

-E eu sou economista. - Me imitou, indicando que considerava minha justificativa inválida.

-Não vou te mostrar minha conta bancária por causa isso, se é o que você quer. - Desviei o assunto e ele riu. - Mas se está interessado, meu tipo sanguíneo é o mesmo que o seu, sou alérgica a amendoim e nunca fiz nenhuma cirurgia, mas quebrei o braço uma vez.

-Poxa, que vida triste. Eu adoro amendoim.

-Só comi uma vez e passei mal, na verdade nem me lembro do gosto.

Harry ficou em silêncio enquanto mastigava seu último pedaço de carne e eu aproveite para retribuir o elogio que ele já tinha me feito.

-Você está muito bonito.

-Obrigado. - Agradeceu com um sorriso presunçoso. - Passei um tempão escolhendo essa roupa.

Seu tom não me deixou saber se ele estava brincando ou não.

-Então valeu a pena, acertou em cheio.

Pousei meus talheres sobre o prato e deixei o guardanapo sobre a mesa depois de limpar a boca pela última vez. Ele fez o mesmo e deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela minha mão apoiada ao lado do prato agora vazio.

-Quer algo mais? Outra bebida? Sobremesa?

-Estou satisfeita, obrigada.

-O que vamos fazer depois daqui? - Perguntou com interesse óbvio em uma resposta específica.

-Tenho a noite toda livre, estou aberta a sugestões. - Respondi do mesmo modo, retribuindo a carícia.

-Já vou ter a honra de te levar para casa, vou ter a sorte de ser convidado para subir também? - Sua expressão ao dizer isso era a mesma que ele mantinha quase constantemente ao falar comigo desde que entrei no consultório e o encontrei com o braço quebrado, e agora posso afirmar que ela me agrada.

-Eu acho que você vai sim. - Afirmei com um sorriso de canto.

Harry continuou com sua mão na minha, mas virou para um garçom que passava ao nosso lado e pediu apressado para que ele nos trouxesse a conta. Quando se virou novamente para mim, já com a boca aberta para dizer alguma coisa, meu celular tocou e o nome do Colin surgiu na tela.

-Na verdade eu acho que não vai, não. - Falei mais para mim do que para ele. - Me dá um minutinho? É do hospital, preciso atender. - Informei e ele assentiu com a expressão decepcionada antes de eu levar o celular ao ouvido. - Oi, gato.

-Gata desculpe atrapalhar sua noite, mas precisamos de você aqui. - Falou contrariado, Colin odiava interromper os horários de folga de quem quer que fosse.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei preocupada, sem conseguir impedir meu lado profissional de vir à tona.

-Fratura de quadril, uma criança caiu da laje. O orto de plantão está no meio de uma cirurgia demorada e o caso é bastante urgente. Você vem?

Olhei para o homem à minha frente que me encarava com uma expectativa que eu também sentia, mas eu não podia dizer não. Sussurrei um pedido de desculpas antes de responder ao meu amigo de trabalho:

-Vou, claro, chego aí em meia hora. Prepara ela e me espera no pré operatório com os exames, por favor. Não vou ter tempo de passar em casa para me trocar, você pode pegar no meu armário meu tênis, um jaleco e deixar tudo preparado para mim lá em cima?

Enquanto eu pedia a ele tudo que precisava Harry atendeu o garçom que trouxe a conta e a máquina do cartão de crédito.

-Posso, claro. Obrigado, gata. - Colin não esperou que eu respondesse antes de desligar o telefone.

Quando coloquei novamente o aparelho sobre a mesa a louça já havia sido retirada e estávamos prontos para ir embora.

-Desculpe por isso. - Pedi um tanto sem graça.

-Por favor, me diz que na sexta sua noite também foi interrompida por alguém quebrado, só para eu me sentir melhor. - Eu apenas ri, mas não respondi nada. - Vai ter que ficar para a próxima, não é?

-Infelizmente sim, é uma criança e eu preciso ir rápido. - Informei já pegando minha bolsa para que ele entendesse minha pressa. - Mas não se preocupe, eu pego um táxi daqui.

-De jeito nenhum, faço questão de te levar até lá. - Assenti diante da sua insistência e sorri em agradecimento.

Quando nos levantamos eu caminhei rápido à sua frente e ele me seguiu de perto até o lado de fora do restaurante, onde paramos apenas o suficiente para agradecer à pessoa que abriu a porta para sairmos.

-Rápido tipo Velozes e Furiosos? - Perguntou confuso quando ligou o carro.

-Não tão rápido, mas rápido.

-Descobri que a maior desvantagem desse braço quebrado é não conseguir colocar a mão na sua coxa enquanto dirijo. - Se lamentou olhando para minha perna a mostra pela saia curta.

-Talvez tenha uma vantagem em ser o seu braço e não o meu, então. - Acariciei a coxa dele enquanto dizia.

-Agora está me desconcentrando do trânsito.

-Tenha foco, Sr. Potter. - Provoquei sem tirar a mão de sua perna.

-Estou tentando.

Sorri para sua expressão divertida e apertei levemente a parte interna de sua coxa antes de tirar minha mão de lá e procurar dentro da bolsa algo para prender o cabelo e ter uma coisa a menos para fazer quando chegar ao hospital. O restaurante não era longe, então quando encontrei o elástico já estávamos dentro do estacionamento e usei o espelho retrovisor para arrumar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo firme. Antes que eu terminasse ele já tinha estacionado o carro em uma das poucas vagas livres bem ao fundo e estava do lado de fora abrindo minha porta.

-Desculpe de novo precisar sair correndo no meio do jantar. - Me lamentei outra vez, saindo do veículo e me encostando em sua lateral.

-Vai lá salvar a noite de alguém, eu espero a próxima oportunidade para você salvar a minha. - Falou conformado, parado a minha frente com a mão no bolso.

-Obrigada de novo, estava tudo ótimo.

-Ganho um beijo? - Perguntou agora próximo de mim, o braço engessado ao lado do corpo e a outra mão apoiada no carro ao meu lado, me prendendo ali.

Não respondi, apenas me inclinei um pouco para frente e infiltrei meus dedos por seus cabelo e grudei minha boca na dele, em um dos primeiros beijos mais quentes que já ganhei. Sua mão foi primeiro para minha cintura, onde me apertou de um jeito gostoso antes de descer pela minha bunda e parar na parte de trás da minha perna onde o vestido não cobria. Infiltrei sua camisa e alisei a pele das suas costas, sentindo enquanto ele se arrepiava com meu toque ao mesmo tempo em que subia sua mão sob minha saia. Também me arrepiei quando seus dedos roçaram de leve a pele do meu bumbum.

-Você está deslumbrante nesse vestido Dra. Weasley, mas sei um lugar onde ele ficaria muito melhor. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de beijar meu pescoço sem interromper sua carícia.

-Onde? - Perguntei de olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação da sua boca mordendo de leve a minha orelha.

-No chão do meu quarto. - Finalizou divertido e eu soube que estava sorrindo.

-Eu também acho. - Concordei antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Levantei a perna quando ele a puxou para cima e se acomodou melhor encostado a mim, e embora sua mão ali estivesse me causando sensações prazerosas demais para que eu quisesse parar, interrompi nosso beijo e olhei ofegante para ele:

-Preciso ir, Harry.

-Vou esperar ansioso pela próxima vez. - Afirmou me olhando com desejo, sua mão ainda apertando minha coxa.

-Eu também. - Garanti firmando os dois pés no chão e arrumando meu vestido no lugar. - Obrigada novamente pelo jantar.

-Eu que agradeço, a companhia foi ótima. - Falou isso fazendo carinho na minha bochecha e me arrancando um sorriso.

-Eu te ligo quando sair daqui. - Prometi e grudei minha boca na dele rapidamente antes de sair apressada em direção à entrada da emergência, que era a mais próxima.

-Vou esperar. - Falou para minhas costas e eu me virei tempo suficiente para acenar antes de correr de volta para minha responsabilidade.

Passei direto pela recepção em direção aos elevadores e quando as portas desse se abriram no andar dos centros cirúrgicos eu já conseguia ver as costas do Colin na última sala e seu olhar de alívio quando me viu.

-E essa roupa? Não me diga que eu interrompi…

-O primeiro encontro? Sim, interrompeu. - Confirmei suas suspeitas e ele fez uma expressão mortificada. - O que temos? - Perguntei me sentando no banco ao lado e trocando os sapatos altos pelo tênis que ele me trouxe.

-Menino de onze anos, queda de três metros, fratura no quadril em dois pontos.

Depois de abotoar o jaleco olhei os exames que ele tinha em mãos.

-Coitado. - Comentei quando vi o estrago.

-Pensei o mesmo.

Devolvi os envelopes para ele e me encaminhei até onde nosso paciente estava.

-Olá, Kevin. - Cumprimentei com um sorriso tranquilizador e ainda assim ele me olhou assustado.

-Ela é a super heroína que eu te disse que vinha pra fazer a dor parar. - Colin afirmou e ele sorriu um pouco.

-É isso mesmo, eu vou te dar uma picadinha agora e você vai dormir, quando acordar vai estar tudo bem.

O susto não o deixou falar nada, então apenas assentiu. Depois de aplicar o sedativo ele não demorou um minuto para apagar, e quando isso aconteceu me virei para o anestesista que esperava no canto, longe do seu campo de visão:

-Pode levar.

-Então eu atrapalhei o primeiro encontro? - Voltou ao assunto assim que ficamos sozinhos.

-Sim, e na hora exata em que eu disse que ele seria convidado para subir quando me deixasse em casa. Um timing perfeito, esse seu. - Comentei irônica e ele riu. - Vesti uma calcinha desconfortável à toa. Colin, tira a mão da minha bunda! - Ordenei olhando por cima do ombro enquanto higienizava as mãos.

-Estou procurando a calcinha, porque com esse vestido nem parece que você está usando uma. - Explicou antes de parar do meu lado para fazer o mesmo que eu.

Antes que ele começasse meu celular emitiu o som de mensagem recebida e nós sorrimos um para o outro, eu convencida, ele quase com inveja.

-Lê para mim, por favor? - Não precisei nem terminar a frase antes que ele desbloqueasse meu aparelho e parasse do meu lado.

-Obrigado pela ótima noite, Dra. Weasley. Vou sonhar com você, sua perna e seu vestido no lugar onde ele ficaria perfeito. Bom trabalho enquanto isso, Harry. – Narrou quase cantarolando.

Ri do significado implícito sobre meu vestido enquanto ele guardava novamente o aparelho na minha bolsa.

-Ele te chama de doutora?

-Sim.

-Sexy.

-Eu também acho, tem que vê-lo falando.

-Desculpe a pergunta, mas onde ele acha que seu vestido ficaria perfeito?

-No chão do quarto dele. - Informei e ele sorriu malicioso para mim.

-Por que eu não tenho essa sorte? - Lamentou enquanto eu enxugava minhas mãos.

-Ah, você tem sim. - Garanti, me referindo aos detalhes de sua vida pessoal que ele me contava. - Te vejo lá dentro.

Ele concordou antes que eu atravessasse a porta do centro cirúrgico, onde nada mais importava além da criança que eu ajudaria a não sofrer mais.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Desculpe não ter ligado, só cheguei em casa agora._

 _Depois me conta esse sonho, fiquei curiosa._

 _Obrigada mais uma vez pela noite, nos falamos amanhã._

 _Beijos."_

Cliquei em enviar enquanto fechava a porta de casa com o pé, quase quatro horas da manhã. Eu ainda vestia o mesmo vestido, o sapato de salto novamente colocado depois que deixei a sala de cirurgia para pegar o táxi em frente ao hospital. Após o banho rápido me enfiei entre as cobertas e acordei já bem depois da hora do almoço.

Como prometido tentei ligar para Harry assim que acordei, mas pela primeira vez ele não pôde me atender e desviou a chamada para a caixa postal.

Trabalhar na noite anterior me tirava a necessidade de ir ao hospital hoje, mas ficar em casa não estava nos planos, apenas decidi não me apressar. Tomei um bom banho para despertar completamente, me vesti já com as roupas que usaria no trabalho e apanhei minha bolsa ainda no mesmo lugar onde havia jogado na noite anterior, decidida a almoçar em algum bom lugar antes de ir ao trabalho.

Ao abrir a porta dei de cara com Hermione entrando no apartamento em frente ao meu.

—Em casa essa hora? - Perguntei confusa.

—Estou de férias desde ontem.

Eu me lembrei com isso que no dia em que jantamos ela comentou algo sobre suas férias estarem próximas, graças a Deus, de acordo com suas próprias palavras.

—Tinha esquecido, desculpe. Já almoçou?

—Ainda não, mas tomei café quase agora.

—Ia perguntar se quer me acompanhar.

—Você não está indo trabalhar? - Questionou confusa, olhando minha roupa branca.

—Sim, mas vou passar em algum lugar antes para comer.

Ela pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos antes de girar novamente a chave e trancar a porta.

—Ok, vamos.

Descemos de elevador até a garagem enquanto ela se desculpava dizendo que não conseguiria comer, mas me acompanharia bebendo alguma coisa. Insisti para que ela fosse de carona comigo e prometi que a traria em casa depois, assim não seria necessário sair com dois carros.

—O que aconteceu para você ficar com essa cara? - Perguntei sem rodeios logo que a garçonete simpática se afastou após anotar nosso pedido.

—Nada, só que... sei lá, tem acontecido algumas coisas. - Informou vagamente, o queixo apoiado nas mãos.

—Coisas ruins?

—Não necessariamente, mas estão me deixando um pouco confusa.

Eu sabia do que Mione estava falando, ou mais precisamente de quem ela estava falando, mas deixei a seu critério me dizer ou não quando quisesse falar sobre o assunto.

—Mas me conte, como estão as coisas? Não tenho te visto em casa. - Mudou de assunto após respirar fundo e se encostar na cadeira.

Respeitei sua decisão de não falar sobre isso e contei a ela que estava tudo bem, apesar da correria de sempre. Aproveitei o tempo que passamos ali para escutar suas novidades, que também eram quase todas relacionadas ao trabalho.

Minha amiga trabalhava com moda, o que justificava seu estilo sempre despojado e moderno, mais precisamente desenhando estampas para as coleções próprias de uma loja de departamentos bastante conhecida. E as coisas estavam sendo um sucesso para ela.

Além da vantagem de vê-la trabalhando no que gosta e feliz com isso, eu sempre ganhava peças das suas coleções novas, que mostravam que o bom gosto dela também ficava muito bem em mim.

—E a campanha ficou boa? – Perguntei quando ela informou que tinham finalizado a coleção no fim da semana anterior, depois de muita correria.

—Gostei muito do resultado, mal posso esperar pelo lançamento. Acho que meus pais vão comparecer esse ano. - Contou com um brilho de empolgação contagiante.

Os pais dela são pesquisadores marinho que vivem na Austrália há oito anos, desde que se convenceram de que a filha sobreviveria sem eles por perto.

—E onde será o lançamento?

—Dessa vez aqui mesmo, se você estiver livre e quiser eu consigo ingressos para você.

Desfiles de moda não eram meu programa preferido, mas eu não perderia a chance de comparecer e prestigiar o trabalho dela.

—Claro, vou adorar. Me avisa quando agendarem e eu vou tentar ficar em casa.

Ela me lançou um sorriso empolgado enquanto eu terminava meu suco.

—Vamos? - Convidei depois de olhar no relógio e ver que já passava um pouco das três da tarde.

Paguei a conta e a deixei em casa antes de finalmente ir ao trabalho.

Quando Harry me retornou, algumas horas depois, eu que não podia usar o celular e o aparelho vibrou algumas vezes abandonado no meu bolso enquanto eu atendia um garoto com fratura na clavícula.

Consegui sair do hospital pouco antes do meu horário normal na terça-feira, então cheguei em casa apenas alguns minutos depois da meia noite e com o celular descarregado. Pluguei o aparelho na tomada enquanto tomava um bom banho e o levei comigo para a cozinha a fim de preparar alguma coisa leve para comer antes de dormir.

Tão logo o sistema operacional do meu telefone móvel iniciou a tela indicou que eu tinha uma nova mensagem, cujo texto me fez rir:

 _"Não conheço nada mais incompatível do que nossos horários._

 _Boa noite, beijos."_

Bem, com isso eu tinha que concordar.

 _"Amanhã tentamos de novo, quem sabe temos sorte."_

Enviei a mensagem e deixei o aparelho de lado para preparar um sanduíche. Mal dei dois passos e recebi uma ligação.

—Finalmente! - Harry exclamou empolgado demais para o horário.

—Boa noite. - Cumprimentei sorrindo, mas em um tom bem mais contido que o dele.

—Como foi ontem?

—Um sucesso, mas trabalhoso. Fiquei me perguntando o tempo todo onde estão os pais de uma criança que consegue se jogar da laje aquela hora da noite.

—Ninguém está mais bravo com esses pais do que eu. - Garantiu enfático.

—Acordado essa hora?

—Não costumo dormir cedo.

Seu tom despretensioso e desperto indicava que aquilo era verdade.

—Mas você acorda muito cedo, não te incomoda dormir pouco? Dormir menos do que o necessário não faz bem para a saúde.

—É suficiente para mim. Além do mais você não tem moral com isso, com certeza dorme menos do que eu. - Contestou me fazendo revirar os olhos. - E sempre há a esperança de que você me ligue, como agora, isso me incentiva a continuar acordado. - Comentou galanteador.

Ela falava tudo isso de forma quase ininterrupta, como se só o fato de falar já fosse bom o suficiente, não sendo necessária nem a minha resposta. Eu achava difícil que um dia alguém fosse mais entusiasmado que ele com assuntos tão bobos.

—Eu não te liguei, você me ligou.

—Da no mesmo.

—Então, já que você está acordado vai me contar aquele sonho?

—Não.

Sua negação carregava um ar de sarcasmo e malícia que me fez arquear a sobrancelha em desafio, mesmo sem ninguém por perto para ver.

—Por que não?

—Porque eu preciso dormir pelo menos um pouquinho, e falar com você sobre isso não vai ajudar. Mas você pode me dizer quando será sua próxima noite livre e eu te conto pessoalmente depois de mais um jantar.

—Em detalhes?

—Todos eles.

—Minuciosos?

—Sou bem detalhista, acredite. - Afirmou com segurança.

—Sexta à noite. - Informei por fim.

—E que horas posso te buscar em casa?

—Pode ser no mesmo horário.

—Já estou ansioso. - Falou com a voz suave, me causando um arrepio involuntário.

—Aonde vamos? Preciso saber o que vestir.

—Não sei ainda, mas com certeza algo no mesmo estilo. Está bom para você?

—Perfeito. - Concordei dando uma dentada no meu lanche recém-tirado do microondas.

—Bom, como já cumpri a missão do dia acho que vou me deitar, doutora.

—Tenha uma boa noite. - Desejei, com esforço para não parecer que estava falando de boca cheia.

—Você também. Até sexta.

Ele mandou um beijo antes de encerrar a chamada, mas não me deu tempo de fazer o mesmo. Larguei o aparelho de lado e fechei os olhos um momento, sentindo a sensação do cansaço se manifestar. Terminei meu jantar enquanto repassava mentalmente as atividades de hoje e me programava para o que eu sabia que me esperava no dia seguinte: uma cirurgia agendada que me prenderia o dia inteiro, isso caso não houvesse nenhuma complicação.

Infelizmente houve complicações, e o que era para ser um procedimento demorado, mas apenar ortopédico, acabou se tornando algo com risco de óbito devido a uma reação inesperada do paciente com a anestesia. Salvá-lo e finalizar o procedimento necessário levou horas a mais do que o inesperado, demandou um cardiologista e deixou a todos exaustos.

Quando cheguei ao hospital na quinta-feira, depois de apenas oito horas em casa, fui recebida com um dia tranquilo que me permitiu sair mais cedo e esticar um pouco a noite no bar próximo ao hospital com Luna e Colin, que eram companheiros de trabalho, mas também haviam se tornado amigos pessoais.

—Como está seu paciente delícia? - Ele me perguntou com um sorriso quando Luna pediu licença e foi ao banheiro.

—Acho que está bem, faz uns dois dias já que a gente não se fala. Os últimos dias têm sido um caos para mim, não tive tempo nem de pensar nisso.

—Ainda vão se ver?

Colin tem um entusiasmo enorme para algumas coisas, inclusive minha diversão. Ele diz que eu trabalho demais, então sempre que alguma possibilidade de sair da rotina aparecia para mim sua ansiedade era quase maior que a minha.

—Provavelmente amanhã, mas não confirmamos ainda. - Respondi antes de beber um pouco mais da minha marguerita.

—Não esqueça de me contar tudo.

—E perder a chance de ouvir seus comentários? Jamais.

Avistamos os cabelos loiros claros de Luna chegando até nós e mudamos de assunto. Uma das vantagens de conviver com Colin era sua discrição, outro ponto que eu adoro nele e me fazia ter certeza de que o que eu dissesse apenas a ele ninguém mais saberia.

—Acho que vou querer mais uma dessa sua. - Ela comentou se encostando entre o espaço deixado por nossos bancos.

—Outra marguerita, por favor. - Colin pediu ao garçom, alto o suficiente para o bar inteiro escutar.

—Vocês já estão alegres demais, não acham? - Sorri para eles enquanto perguntava e virei o resto da minha bebida ao fim da frase.

—E você de menos. Quer mais uma? - Ela me perguntou no momento exato em que o barman colocou o copo cheio em sua frente. - Obrigada!

—Não, valeu.

—Recatada. - Ela zombou dando um pequeno gole em seu novo copo.

—Sou uma diva. - Entrei na brincadeira e os dois reviraram os olhos para mim.

—Vou ser igual a você quando crescer.

—Isso quer dizer que também vai pintar os cabelos de vermelho? - Colin interrompeu enquanto Luna passava um braço pelo meu ombro, me dando um meio abraço enquanto dizia.

—Como assim também? Nunca pintei os cabelos.

—Isso quer dizer que eu também vou ser fantástica. - Ela continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

—Puxa saco.

Rimos do modo como Colin revirou os olhos com desdém ao falar, e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo eles mudaram de assunto e ouvi com atenção enquanto ela nos contava detalhes sobre o salto de paraquedas que tinha feito com o namorado meio aventureiro em seu último dia de folga.

Luna morava perto dali e foi embora andando, Colin e eu deixamos os carros no hospital e dividimos um táxi que me deixou em frente ao meu prédio antes de levá-lo para casa. Cheguei alguns minutos depois do que deveria se estivesse trabalhando até o horário normal, mas mais relaxada com o desfecho divertido da noite.

No dia seguinte, enquanto pagava o taxista que me deixou no trabalho, senti meu celular vibrar anunciando uma nova chamada. Bati a porta atrás de mim antes de levar o aparelho ao ouvido e cumprimentar a pessoa que provavelmente animaria minha noite de hoje:

—Bom dia, Harry.

—Muito bom dia, Dra. Weasley. Como tem passado?

—Essa semana foi um caos, mas estou bem, e você?

—Estou muito bem também, obrigado. Estou ligando para confirmar nosso encontro de hoje, espero que não tenha desistido.

—Por mim, confirmadíssimo.

—Ótimo! Agora vou desejar o dia inteiro que ninguém se acidente. - Ele riu da própria piada e eu ri de sua risada descontraída enquanto atravessava as portas automáticas do hospital.

—Vou me juntar a você nessa prece. - Falei andando a passos rápidos até o vestiário, parando no meio do caminho apenas para dar um beijo no rosto do Colin. - Oi, gato.

Ele apenas piscou para mim e continuou andando em sentido contrário, mas Harry falou divertido:

—Oi.

—Não você, é outro gato. - Ele riu com a minha resposta.

—Preciso desligar, doutora. Confirmado então às oito e meia na sua casa?

—Confirmado, até lá.

Coloquei o aparelho no bolso e calcei os sapatos apropriados para começar o dia.

A tarde se arrastou tranquila e eu tive vários momentos de tédio entre uma e outra consulta. Faltando apenas meia hora para que eu fosse embora e sem nenhum paciente mais para o dia, me sentei ao lado do meu amigo para jogar conversa fora por um tempo.

Colin estava sozinho ali, então não tivemos problemas em conversar sobre assuntos mais pessoais e divertidos e ele não perdeu a oportunidade de me dar conselhos nada ortodoxos para o jantar de hoje. Quando o relógio indicou cinco horas em ponto anunciei que estava indo embora e ele deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha antes de eu me levantar.

O balcão da enfermaria fica de frente para a porta da emergência, um local estratégico visto que normalmente são os enfermeiros que identificam o problema antes de chamar o médico com a especialidade correta para atender ao paciente. Por isso antes mesmo de me virar para sair dali a agitação do lado de fora me chamou atenção.

—Preciso de um ortopedista. - O paramédico anunciou empurrando a maca pelo corredor em nossa direção.

—Está de brincadeira. - Comentei para ninguém específico antes de sair correndo em direção a eles.

—O mundo não está te ajudando, gata. - Colin falou quase com um sorriso, sem precisar se esforçar para me acompanhar.

Nos encontramos no meio do caminho e ele despejou as informações sem que eu precisasse perguntar:

—Homem de aproximadamente trinta anos, acidente com fratura na tíbia e grande exposição a bactérias. Ele caiu em um canal de esgoto.

—Cruzes! - Colin exclamou baixinho atrás de mim e eu soube que ele também estava olhando para o tecido empapado de sangue e sujeira na perna dele, cujo mau odor era notável.

—Assumimos daqui, obrigada.

Após o paramédico se virar e sair, nós dois levamos a maca para uma das salas desocupadas na emergência e fechamos a porta. Colin foi direto apanhar luvas e máscaras para nós dois, mas antes de colocar as que ele me entregava tirei o celular do bolso e liguei para Harry, sendo atendida no segundo toque:

—Olá, a que... - Seu tom era receptivo como sempre, mas o interrompi antes que terminasse a frase.

—Harry, você se importa de me buscar no hospital e não em casa? Tive uma emergência e não vou conseguir sair antes. - Falei apressada, indicando que estava com pressa.

—Não, claro que não. Mesmo horário? - Seu tom ficou imediatamente mais sério.

—Sim. - Confirmei com o aparelho preso entre a cabeça e o ombro enquanto prendia melhor o cabelo.

—Tudo bem, é grave?

—Sim. Tenho que ir, tchau.

Enfiei novamente o telefone no bolso antes de proteger as mãos e me virar para o paciente que, ainda bem, estava desacordado.

—Que objetiva. - Meu companheiro observou.

—Tenho que ser, você não tem noção de quão tagarela ele é.

Sua risada ecoou pela sala fechada enquanto eu tirava as ataduras provisórias que estavam ali e o que vi por baixo não me deixou nada animada. O corte era profundo o suficiente para ver que embora a fratura não tenha sido exposta alguns fragmentos de ossos se soltaram e a carne em volta já indicava que a infecção estava se espalhando rapidamente, deixando com aspecto avermelhado e quente uma área considerável.

—Esse aí vai perder a perna, coitado. - Colin afirmou.

—Vamos fazer o possível para que não, mas acho que já era. - Confirmei antes de ministrar os antibióticos e ajudá-lo a limpar a ferida.

A tarefa foi bastante demorada, e o fato de precisar de gesso sobre o machucado não tornavam suas chances melhores. Passamos as horas seguintes debruçados sobre ele, fazendo o possível e monitorando os sinais de que estava surtindo algum efeito, mas nada nos levava a crer no sucesso da tentativa de manter seu membro inferior intacto.

—Não vou esperar mais. Quanto mais demoramos, maior o risco e se chegar à corrente sanguínea perdemos ele. - Decretei por fim e ele assentiu antes de ligar para o centro cirúrgico.

Quando passamos com o paciente ainda adormecido pela emergência em direção aos elevadores havia duas pessoas da família esperando e Colin seguiu em frente enquanto eu parei para dar notícias. Avisar uma pessoa já abalada que a única chance de sobrevivência de alguém que ama é amputar parte da sua perna não é uma das partes que mais gosto da minha profissão, mas eu não tinha como evitar esse momento.

Ele já havia preparado o paciente quando cheguei, mas não participaria da cirurgia comigo, então me desejou sorte e saiu enquanto eu higienizava as mãos. Quando entrei no centro cirúrgico o encontrei já sedado e anestesiado e a partir daí o resto mundo ficou do lado de fora.

Quando finalmente saí de lá joguei as luvas no lixo e fui avisar aos familiares que tudo tinha corrido bem e orientá-los a estar aqui quando o paciente acordasse, o que provavelmente aconteceria em duas ou três horas. Eles me agradeceram e tiraram algumas dúvidas antes de seguir na direção indicada por mim e eu me encostei ao lado de Colin, que estava ali por perto.

—Como foi?

—Um sucesso, apesar do estrago. Ele vai conseguir adaptar bem a prótese.

—Que bom. - Comentou e se debruçou para mais perto de mim. - Que horas você tinha marcado seu encontro mesmo?

Só então me lembrei que eu supostamente deveria estar em um jantar agora, ou, se tivesse sorte dessa vez, em um lugar que não envolvesse tanta gente e nem tanta roupa.

—Merda! Que horas são? - Perguntei apressada, já puxando o celular do bolso.

Eu odiava até mesmo me atrasar, imagina deixar alguém esperando sem nenhum tipo de satisfação.

—Quase onze. Ele esteve aqui, perguntou por você umas oito horas e eu disse que você estava em cirurgia, depois saiu e eu não o vi mais. - Informou enquanto eu completava a ligação. - Bonito e educado, uma raridade.

—Finalmente! - Ele atendeu sem me parecer incomodado por ter sido esquecido.

—Desculpe Harry, as coisas se complicaram um pouco e eu não consegui avisar. – Me apressei a explicar.

—Não tem problema, eu perguntei de você para um enfermeiro da emergência e ele me informou que estava no meio de uma cirurgia. Deu tudo certo?

Colin fingia olhar o movimento em volta, mas eu sabia que ele estava prestando atenção em cada palavra que eu dizia.

—Sim, foi tudo bem. Desculpe mesmo te fazer vir aqui à toa, espero que não tenha esperado muito antes de ir para casa.

Ele deu uma risada baixa antes de dizer:

—Mas eu não fui para casa, só não achei que seria apropriado te esperar aí dentro já que você falou antes a respeito daquela coisa toda entre médico e paciente. Estou te esperando no estacionamento.

—Você está me esperando até agora? - Questionei surpresa e Colin imediatamente parou de fingir não prestar atenção e me olhou boquiaberto.

—Sim. - Falou como se fosse óbvio. - A menos que você esteja cansada e queira ir para casa, aí eu vou embora, mas para mim ainda há um encontro.

—Por mim tudo bem. - Respondi meio em dúvida sobre o que dizer. - Me dá um minuto só para eu pegar minha bolsa e te encontro aí. Em qual setor do estacionamento?

—No mesmo lugar onde te deixei. - A empolgação em sua voz era totalmente oposta ao que eu esperava de alguém esperando há quase três horas.

—Ok, até daqui a pouco.

Quando encerrei a ligação meu amigo ainda me encarava com surpresa e tenho certeza que eu o olhava da mesma forma.

—Ele está te esperando até agora?

—Sim, e eu não sei se fico honrada ou com medo, porque não sei se isso quer dizer que ele é perseverante ou psicopata. - Colin riu com vontade quando eu expressei minha dúvida.

—Aquele ali não tem nada de psicopata, gata, acredite em mim.

Como ele havia trabalhado por anos na ala psiquiátrica antes de vir para a emergência eu acreditei, afinal ele provavelmente conhecia esse tipo de gente melhor do que eu.

—Então nesse caso já vou indo, ainda tenho um encontro. - Pisquei em sua direção e recebi um beijo no rosto em troca.

—Divirta-se. - Ele desejou quando me virei para ir até o vestiário.

Soltei o cabelo em frente ao espelho e deixei o jaleco no armário onde antes estava minha bolsa. Troquei o tênis pela sapatilha confortável e bonita com que cheguei aqui pela manhã e saí em direção ao local onde Harry estava me esperando. Ao longe o vi encostado no capô do carro com a mesma pose despretensiosa em que já o tinha visto outras vezes: a mão no bolso e o braço quebrado apoiado em frente ao corpo dentro da tipoia.

—Olá, doutora. - Me cumprimentou com um sorriso enorme e lindo quando cheguei perto o suficiente para tocar nele, caso esticasse a mão.

—Desculpe de novo por não ter avisado.

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto se encostava melhor e então disse:

—Você não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo que não foi por mal e na sua profissão nem sempre te dá tempo. Além do mais não vejo problema em esperar alguns minutinhos e eu consegui passar várias telas do Animanix enquanto isso. - Harry foi modesto ao falar do tempo em que o deixei plantado, mas o que me chamou atenção foi seu passa tempo.

—O joguinho de celular?

—Sim, você também joga?

—Não, mas foi meu irmão que desenvolveu.

—Ah meu Deus, já sou fã do seu irmão! - Exclamou com os olhos brilhando diante da notícia.

Ri da sua felicidade por um motivo tão bobo e troquei o peso de uma perna para outra antes de convidar:

—E então, vamos?

—Claro, mas temos um problema. Essa hora minha reserva já era, então temos que pensar em algum outro lugar.

Sua expressão não dizia que ele considerava aquilo um problema, e eu suspeito que seja porque o desfecho mais previsível dessa história seja exatamente aquele que eu sugeri:

—Quer ir para minha casa? Compramos qualquer coisa para comer no caminho e jantamos lá.

O sorriso presunçoso e cheio de expectativa que Harry abriu me fez sorrir de volta, e embora não tenha expressado nenhuma reação além dessa eu pude ver que por dentro ele repetiu o mesmo gesto de vitória que fez quando o elogiei no supermercado.

—Ótima ideia.

—Gosta de comida chinesa? - Questionei a única opção de restaurante que eu sabia estar aberto essa hora e que servia para viagem.

—Adoro.

—Então me segue, conheço um lugar que vende um yakissoba ótimo.

Ele concordou e entrou no carro, o meu não estava muito longe dali e eu andei apenas alguns passos até fazer o mesmo e finalmente irmos em direção ao nosso encontro.


	6. Chapter 6

O tempo todo eu conseguia ver seu veículo pelo espelho retrovisor, me seguindo de perto pelas ruas tranquilas de fim de noite. Quando estacionei em frente ao pequeno restaurante fui mais rápida e o interrompi antes que descesse do carro.

-Carne ou frango? - Perguntei debruçada na janela ao seu lado.

-Frango.

-Só um minuto, volto já.

Ele assentiu e me seguiu com o olhar quando me debrucei sobre o balcão virado para a rua e pedi dois yakissobas de frango para viagem e biscoitos da sorte extra. Não levei nem cinco minutos até apanhar a sacola com as duas caixinhas, pagar e entrar no carro novamente.

Algumas quadras a frente paramos em um cruzamento que tinha um semáforo demorado e apenas alguns segundos depois de parar completamente o carro recebi uma mensagem de Harry:

"Essa calça branca..."

Ri para o celular e pelo espelho retrovisor pude ver que ele estava rindo também no carro de trás. Meu prédio ficava apenas algumas ruas depois e enquanto ele estacionava em algum lugar rente ao meio fio entrei direto na garagem subterrânea. Subi um andar até a portaria de pedestres e esperei que minha companhia chegasse ali também para informar ao porteiro que poderia deixá-lo entrar.

Harry olhava tudo em volta com curiosidade e sem constrangimento, incluindo a decoração do hall, o interior cromado do elevador e a sala de jantar da minha casa quando abri a porta para que entrasse na frente. Pousei a sacola e a bolsa sobre a mesa grande que havia ali enquanto ele olhava a tudo com atenção.

-Esse lugar só poderia ser sua casa, Dra. Weasley, é a sua cara. - Comentou observador.

-Obrigada, eu acho. - Falei sem ter certeza se aquilo era um elogio ou não.

-Bonito, elegante e discreto. - Esclareceu me olhando e em seguida abrindo um sorriso. - Nada a ver com o meu apartamento.

Eu ri também e o acompanhei até a sala de estar, do lado oposto de onde estávamos.

-Preciso tomar um banho, você se importa em ficar sozinho por alguns instantes?

-Não se preocupe comigo, leve o tempo que quiser.

Assenti antes de indicar o sofá.

-Sente-se, pode ligar a TV, fique a vontade. Quer algo para beber?

-Por enquanto não, obrigado, estou bem.

-Ok, já volto.

Fechei a porta do quarto ao passar e deixei meu traje monocromático e sem graça no chão ao lado do guarda roupas enquanto escolhia algo para vestir. Respeitando o clima quente, optei por uma regata azul marinho justa e uma saia preta que ia até metade das minhas coxas, combinação que normalmente eu usaria para caminhar na praia, mas que também era apropriada para a ocasião atual.

Quando entrei novamente na sala, exalando sabonete e descalça como eu sempre ficava em casa, encontrei Harry rindo para minha TV que exibia um talk show ridículo no qual eu não via graça nenhuma.

-Não acredito que você assiste esse programa. - Comentei com o cenho franzido e só então ele notou que não estava mais sozinho.

Seu olhar me escaneou da cabeça aos pés e um sorriso acompanhou todo esse movimento. Não esperei que ele terminasse a inspeção antes de me virar e ir até o cômodo ao lado apanhar nosso jantar, mas o movimento no sofá quando ele se virou de frente para onde eu estava caminhando me indicou que o fato de eu estar agora de costas mais ajudou do que atrapalhou sua vistoria.

-Você é canhoto? - Perguntei alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse.

-Destro, por que?

-Quer um garfo ou consegue usar os hashis com a mão esquerda?

Questionei encostada na mesa e tirando nosso jantar da sacola.

-Quero um garfo. - Pediu caminhando até onde eu estava.

Senti quando ele se aproximou das minhas costas e me virou de frente para ele com a mão firme na minha cintura.

-Mas antes quero outra coisa. - Afirmou encostando seu corpo ao meu e me empurrou um pouco para trás, de modo que fiquei quase sentada sobre o móvel atrás de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar que outra coisa, sua boca se encaixou na minha exatamente como da primeira vez, exigente e firme, explorando minha língua com vontade. Ao invés de passear pelo meu corpo dessa vez ele subiu e enroscou os dedos no meu cabelo, ditando o ritmo que deveríamos manter.

Desci minhas mãos para seu quadril, mantendo-o encostado a mim mesmo sabendo que ele não sairia dali por nada e aproveitando o percurso para sentir os músculos retesados de suas costas. Tombei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos quando Harry desceu os beijos por meu pescoço, me fazendo ofegar.

-Essa outra mão está me fazendo muita falta agora. - Lamentou com a voz rouca, o braço engessado apenas encostado na lateral do meu corpo.

-A mim também, e olha que eu nem a conheço ainda. - Assumi e o fiz rir contra minha pele, o que me lançou mais uma onda de arrepios.

-Essa saia preta... - Comentou tirando subitamente a mão da minha nuca e infiltrando sob o tecido para apertar minha coxa com vontade.

A falta do seu apoio me fez desequilibrar e precisar apoiar rapidamente as mãos para trás para me manter sentada, ainda assim não consegui evitar esbarrar na sacola atrás de mim e fazer o barulho típico desse tipo de plástico. Ele espalmou a mão na base da minha coluna quando percebeu e por alguns segundos não quebrou o contato da sua boca com meu pescoço enquanto me segurava.

-Não vamos estragar o jantar, doutora. - Murmurou voltando a me beijar e me puxando de cima da mesa.

A mão nas minhas costas desceu tão firme quanto para a minha bunda enquanto ele caminhava decidido na direção do meu sofá sem desgrudar sua boca da minha. Desabotoei sua camisa com pressa para enfim passar as mãos pelos músculos que vi no dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez.

Senti ele se arrepiar quando arranhei de leve sua barriga e apertei seus ombros firmes antes de tirar totalmente a peça e deixá-la no meio da sala. Dessa vez eu que interrompi nosso beijo para descer meus lábios por seu pescoço e um pouco abaixo da linha do ombro, onde o cheiro natural de sua pele era ainda mais excitante que o de loção pós barba e até onde nossa diferença de altura permitia sem que eu precisasse me abaixar. Ouvi com satisfação quando ele deixou escapar um gemido baixo enquanto simultaneamente a isso eu me empenhava em arranhar suas costas.

Quando minhas coxas encostaram no braço do sofá a mão de Harry exploravam por baixo da minha saia, que a essa altura já estava completamente fora do lugar. Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto ele chutava os sapatos para o lado e contornava o assento comigo ainda grudada a ele. Nos separamos apenas quando ele se virou e sentou exatamente no centro e eu fiquei em pé entre suas pernas um pouco afastadas.

-Infelizmente sou um gatinho com a pata quebrada, então você vai ter que me ajudar. - Falou relaxado, esticando a mão o suficiente para alisar a parte de trás da minha coxa.

Achei engraçado ele se lembrar da analogia que eu usei nas primeiras vezes que conversamos, mas esse pensamento saiu logo da minha cabeça enquanto passava minhas pernas sobre as dele antes de me acomodar em seu colo e sua mão voltar para minha calcinha.

-Sou ótima em ajudar as pessoas, é só me dizer o que você precisa. - Ofereci provocante, próximo ao seu ouvido.

Nos beijamos mais algumas vezes até que ele pediu com os dedos enroscados no elástico da minha saia:

-Me ajuda com isso?

Ataquei de novo sua boca enquanto me levantava e, ao invés de ficar de pé, ajoelhei entre suas pernas.

-Minhas vontades primeiro, já que eu vou ter que fazer quase tudo. - Expliquei diante de seu olhar malicioso enquanto eu abria o botão do seu jeans.

-Achei que fazia parte do seu código de ética priorizar o paciente. - Harry ofegou ao fim da frase quando abaixei devagar o zíper da peça.

-Faz parte do meu código de ética fazer o melhor pelo paciente, e eu vou. - Prometi dando uma mordida leve um pouco abaixo de seu umbigo.

Ele levantou o quadril para que eu abaixasse sua calça e assim que se sentou novamente inclinou o corpo em minha direção e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço em um beijo gostoso. Notei seu esforço para tirar as meias com a mão esquerda e acabei rindo.

-Eu deveria ter quebrado o braço vinte anos atrás. - Murmurou jogando as duas para o lado e fazendo o mesmo com a peça que eu estava tirando.

Com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito o empurrei para trás e me levantei, levando em seguida os dedos para o cós da minha saia.

-Mas nesse caso eu não teria te conhecido. - Comentou concentrado em olhar o trabalho das minhas mãos ao deslizar a peça para baixo em uma lentidão proposital.

Ele estendeu a mão e me deu apoio para me acomodar novamente eu seu colo e, contrariando toda a pressa que eu achei que ele teria, seus olhos correram preguiçosos pelas minhas coxas abertas ao redor do seu quadril, dando uma bela visão da minha calcinha pink.

-Eu adoro rosa. - Afirmou alisando toda a extensão da minha coxa.

-Nem nessa hora você para de falar. - Observei com um sorriso antes de tirar minha regata e jogá-la para trás, onde estavam o resto das nossas roupas.

Dessa vez ele não falou nada, apenas puxou meu corpo para mais perto e se ocupou em distribuir beijos e lambidas pelo decote do meu sutiã pouco comportado. Tombei a cabeça para trás para dar mais espaço e aproveitar com os olhos fechados a sensação da sua mão percorrendo minhas costas enquanto ele se empenhava em me arrancar gemidos involuntários. Senti seus dedos eu meus cabelos quando ele me forçou a olhar para ele enquanto dizia:

-Você é gostosa pra caramba, doutora.

Não tive tempo de responder antes que ele me beijasse de novo. Sua falta de habilidade com a mão esquerda não se aplicou ao fecho do meu sutiã, que ele abriu com rapidez incrível, nem à minha calcinha, que ele abaixou com pressa enquanto eu também tirava sua última peça de roupa antes de se voltar a se sentar e me puxar para seu colo novamente.

-Vou precisar que você me ajude com isso também. - Pediu me estendendo um preservativo.

-Você já está abusando de mim. - Afirmei com malícia enquanto rasgava a embalagem.

-Nossa posição sugere o contrário. - Retrucou com um sorriso de canto.

Harry não desviou o olhar de mim nem parou de apertar minha bunda enquanto fiz o que ele pediu, apenas um instante antes de apoiar minhas mãos em seus ombros e finalmente fazê-lo fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior, ainda assim sem conseguir conter um gemido profundo.

Adorei velo revirar os olhos embaixo de mim e mais ainda seu olhar quase implorando quando decidi reduzir a velocidade para um ritmo quase torturante, inclusive para mim. Parte da minha graça eram suas reações, mas não dá para dizer que sua boca nos meus seios e a mão firme na minha cintura acompanhando os movimentos foram menos importantes.

Quando terminamos eu estava muito mais ofegante do que ele por causa do esforço, mas ainda assim senti seu coração acelerado embaixo da minha mão espalmada em seu peito. Apoiei a testa em seu ombro enquanto respirava fundo e ele me abraçou um pouco desajeitado por causa do gesso no antebraço direito.

Um tempo depois me levantei o suficiente para que ele saísse de dentro de mim e me sentei mais para trás, próximo aos seus joelhos. Já respirando normalmente tirei o cabelo do rosto e os joguei para trás, desgrudando também alguns fios da minha nuca suada.

-Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas, que bonitinho. - Ele comentou com um sorriso e acariciando meu rosto.

Isso me fez rir com vontade, mas não falei nada. Saí do seu colo e caminhei lentamente em direção ao meu quarto, onde prendi o cabelo em um coque da melhor maneira que consegui e vesti o robe que estava jogado em cima da minha cama, só então voltei à sala.

Harry estava relaxado no sofá vestindo de novo a cueca branca que eu havia tirado alguns bons minutos atrás e lançou um sorriso largo na minha direção quando passei direto para a sala de jantar, de onde retornei trazendo nossa comida, meu hashi e um garfo para ele.

-Esfriou um pouquinho, mas posso esquentar no microondas se você quiser.

-Não precisa, obrigado.

-O que quer beber? Tem cerveja, vinho, suco, refrigerante...

-Já posso beber coisas alcoólicas?

Me surpreendeu saber que ele ainda se lembrava e dava importância a isso, mas não deixei transparecer.

-Não recomendo.

-Então refrigerante, por favor.

Ele se acomodou do meu lado no chão quando voltei com refrigerante para ele e uma taça de vinho branco para mim, e prendeu sua caixinha entre os joelhos para comer. O silêncio estava confortável para mim, até gostoso agora que associado à sensação relaxamento pós sexo, mas é claro que ele não conseguiria ficar quieto por muito tempo:

-Tenho que dizer que estou surpreso.

-Com? - Perguntei mordendo um pedaço de frango.

-Eu te imaginava uma pessoa diferente.

-Então foi uma surpresa boa ou ruim?

-Muito melhor do que eu esperava. Pensei que você fosse mais tímida, mais fechada, mas agora entendo melhor o que você quis dizer com ser uma ratinha grande demais para um gatinho defeituoso.

Internamente gostei de ouvir isso, mas apenas lancei um sorriso sugestivo em sua direção antes de perguntar com um toque de malícia:

-Você sempre seduz suas médicas?

-Alguns médicos também. - Me lançou uma piscadela após dizer e eu gargalhei com vontade.

-Colin ia adorar saber disso.

-Quem?

-O enfermeiro que te informou que eu estava em cirurgia. No dia em que te atendi ele queria que eu pegasse seu telefone para ele.

-Me sinto lisonjeado, mas acho que não vai rolar. - Falou divertido, comendo seu último brócolis. - Isso aqui é uma delícia.

-Adoro esse restaurante. Passo lá sempre que saio com fome do plantão, o que é quase sempre.

-Acho que vou começar a passar também.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns poucos minutos enquanto eu terminava meu jantar.

-Me fale mais sobre você, doutora. Não consigo não ficar curioso sobre tudo a seu respeito.

Harry pediu isso se virando para mim e me olhando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais interessante do mundo. Associei o arrepio que subiu pelas minhas costas com a pouca roupa que ele usava.

-Não acho que tenha muito o que te dizer, mas o que você quer saber?

-Qualquer coisa que você queira me contar. - Deu de ombros ao responder.

Me virei de frente também enquanto pensava no que dizer, e ele esperou paciente enquanto isso.

-Gosto muito de filmes de ação, raramente ouço música, sei lá, não sei o que pode ser interessante.

Tentei ser casual ao finalizar a frase, mas o jeito que ele me olhou indicava que minha relutância só havia instigado mais sua curiosidade.

-Me fala então o que foi a emergência de hoje. - Sugeriu diante do meu desconforto.

-Uma amputação de perna.

Sua cara de nojo me fez rir.

-Deixa isso para lá, é melhor eu falar de mim. - Tomei um gole da minha bebida enquanto o ouvia com atenção, mas o que ele disse a seguir não dizia respeito exatamente a ele. - Você não é justa, sabia? Eu adoro vinho, e você sabe que eu não posso beber.

Terminei de um gole e deixei a taça no chão antes de me arrastar pelo tapete macio e sentar mais perto dele.

-Você não pode beber, mas pode me dar um beijo e sentir o gosto se quiser.

Aparentemente ele gostou da minha ideia, porque mal terminei de falar e sua boca já estava na minha de novo. Antes que o beijo se tornasse mais urgente o afastei com a mão apoiada dos dois lados do seu rosto.

-Você precisa me contar seu sonho.

-Para que? Ele não chega aos pés do que você fez agora há pouco.

Sorri convencida antes de me inclinar de novo para frente e recomeçar de onde paramos.

Pisquei algumas vezes antes de despertar completamente e mirar o lustre da sala no teto acima.

-Bom dia. - A voz animada ao meu lado saudou me fazendo dar um pulo no lugar.

-Que horas são?

Harry olhou tranquilamente no relógio de pulso antes de dizer:

-Meio dia e vinte.

-Droga, estou atrasada. - Resmunguei me levantando do chão onde acabamos dormindo.

-Você trabalha hoje? - Perguntou confuso, agora sentado.

-Sim, tenho plantão de vinte e quatro horas até amanhã.

-Uau, que disposição. - Comentou mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

-Eu juro que te convidaria para tomar banho comigo, mas realmente preciso me apressar.

Meu lamento não era muito sincero, porque seguindo meus padrões ele nem deveria ter ficado para passar a noite, mas eu não diria isso a ele. Não esperei sua resposta antes de me enfiar embaixo do chuveiro e sair cinco minutos depois, já limpa e mais desperta. Meu guarda roupas já tinha uma parte exclusiva para roupas de trabalho, então não foi demorado escolher minha roupa e prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo firme e prático.

-Desculpe, não vou ter tempo para te convidar para o café da manhã. - Entrei na sala me desculpando, mas ele não estava ali.

Nem tive tempo de estranhar e já o vi retornar da cozinha, completamente vestido.

-Fui até a cozinha levar as coisas, espero que não se importe.

-Claro que não, obrigada. - Só então me atentei a olhar em volta, não havia mais nada fora do lugar, exceto minhas roupas cuidadosamente colocadas em cima do sofá. - Vamos?

-Sim.

Ele me acompanhou em silêncio até estarmos dentro do elevador, onde me informou:

-Preciso ir ao hospital mais tarde, é o dia do meu retorno.

-Já faz trinta dias? - Perguntei surpresa com como o tempo havia passado rápido.

-Sim. O que eu digo quando chegar lá? - Seu tom de voz foi surpreendentemente infantil.

-Você não gosta muito de hospitais, não é? - Perguntei com um sorriso de zombaria, e ele fez uma careta de desagrado muito graciosa.

-Menos do que você imagina.

-Me procura, eu te oriento.

-Obrigado. - Ele foi realmente sincero ao me agradecer, no momento exato em que o elevador abriu as portas na garagem. - Eu não tinha que descer no andar de cima?

-Sai comigo, eu te deixo lá fora. - Ofereci já andando rápido em direção ao meu carro.

Ele se acomodou em silêncio no banco do passageiro e não se deu ao trabalho de colocar o cinto de segurança apenas para sair da garagem.

-Tchau, Harry. - Falei sem me virar assim que parei o carro atrás do dele para que descesse.

Ele me olhou por um momento e eu não entendi o que havia de errado até ele revirar os olhos e com a mão na minha nuca me puxar para um beijo.

-Agora sim. - Comentou com um sorriso de canto, ainda segurando meu rosto próximo ao dele. Seu sorriso se transformou em brincalhão um momento antes de ele se despedir, lançando mão de todo seu sarcasmo: - Tchau, ratinha.

Nós dois acabamos rindo da piada interna, que Harry provavelmente não esqueceria, enquanto ele saía apressado do carro, sem querer me atrasar mais.

Quando passei direto pela emergência em direção ao vestiário não avistei meu amigo ali sentado, o que indicava que ele provavelmente estaria ocupado com algum paciente. Demorei o suficiente para guardar minha bolsa e trocar os sapatos, depois segui para minha sala onde algumas fichas já me aguardavam para consultas.

No meio da tarde recebi uma menina de doze anos com uma fratura no antebraço que deveria ser colocada no lugar e, diferente de Harry, eu duvidava que ela conseguiria aguentar aquilo sem que alguém a segurasse.

-Vamos precisar colocar no lugar, mas não é um procedimento indolor. - Informei para a mãe sem que ela ouvisse. - Vou buscar um enfermeiro para segurá-la e volto num minuto, ok?

Ela assentiu enquanto eu me levantava e saía da sala, deixando as duas lá dentro para que se preparassem para o que viria a seguir. Para minha alegria Colin estava por ali quando cheguei e não me deu tempo de dizer nada antes de exigir:

-Vamos, me conte tudo!

Eu ri e neguei com a cabeça, indicando uma enfermeira antipática parada ao lado dele e com quem eu certamente não gostaria de dividir detalhes da minha vida sexual.

-Conto, mas não agora. Preciso da sua ajuda, está disponível?

-Claro, gata. O que foi?

Antes que eu dissesse a que se referia ele sorriu para algo atrás de mim e eu me virei confusa a tempo de ver Harry caminhar em nossa direção.

-Olá, Dra. Weasley. - Cumprimentou com um sorriso muito feliz e eu dei dois passos para o lado para discretamente sair do alcance de sua mão apoiada nas minhas costas.

-Sexy! - Colin comentou não tão baixo assim.

Eu ri, mas Harry ficou levemente sem graça e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Gato, chama a Luna para mim e vê se ela está livre, por favor? - Pedi ao meu amigo e ele concordou apanhando o telefone e ligando para ela.

Esperamos em silêncio enquanto ele verificava o que pedi.

-Ela está livre, está na sala dela. - Falou sem encerrar a chamada e eu sinalizei indicando que estava indo até lá. - Gin está indo aí. Ok, beijo.

-Vamos? - Convidei Harry e ele assentiu.

-Ainda vai precisar da minha ajuda, gata? - Colin perguntou irônico, com um sorriso de canto.

-Sim, vem você também. E pega a pasta do Har... Sr. Potter para mim, por favor?

A enfermeira ao lado me lançou um olhar de reprovação que eu ignorei com sucesso enquanto eu apanhava os prontuários que pedi, e caminhamos os três em silêncio até parar em frente ao nosso consultório de destino.

-Licença, Lu. - Pedi já entrando, após duas batidas rápidas na porta. - Tenho um paciente para você.

Colin e Harry ficaram logo atrás enquanto eu mostrava para ela as radiografias anexadas ao histórico e explicava que aquele já era o trigésimo dia de imobilização.

-Ok, eu cuido dele daqui para frente, obrigada. - Me agradeceu antes de se virar a ele. - Sente-se por favor, Sr. Potter.

Ele me lançou um olhar apreensivo enquanto se dirigia à maca de exames que ela indicou e eu revirei os olhos para isso antes de me despedir.

-Já vou indo, me chama se precisar. Obrigada, Lu.

Antes mesmo de fechar totalmente a porta Colin exclamou, não tão discretamente assim:

-Bandida, você deu para ele!

-Dei, muito! - Confirmei no mesmo tom e ele riu.

Desviamos de algumas pessoas no corredor e ficamos em silêncio até não ter tanta gente em volta.

-Vai ter que me dizer, é tudo aquilo mesmo ou a propaganda é melhor que o produto?

-O produto é definitivamente melhor que a propaganda.

-Desculpe gata, sei que é feio, mas estou com inveja.

Nós dois rimos até estarmos na frente do meu consultório, onde entramos já com a mesma postura profissional de sempre.

Colin me ajudou no que foi necessário e acompanhou as duas até onde o braço da garota seria imobilizado, então fiquei sozinha na sala. Eu não tinha nenhum paciente por enquanto e até que me chamassem eu tinha tempo livre, por isso fiquei ali aproveitando um pouco o silêncio. Alguns minutos depois recebi uma mensagem que me fez rir:

"Você deu muito para mim? Que linguajar mais chulo, doutora."

Mantendo um sorriso desafiador respondi:

"Meu linguajar chulo não pareceu te incomodar ontem a noite."

Sua tréplica não demorou a chegar:

"De forma alguma isso é uma reclamação da minha parte, na verdade já estou com saudade das suas palavras de incentivo, mas a coitada da Dra. Lovegood ficou completamente vermelha com seu comentário."

Isso me fez gargalhar com vontade e imaginar com perfeição a cara da Luna ouvindo isso ao lado de um paciente. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de responder fui chamada para a emergência e saí da sala já com o celular no bolso. Caminhei a passos largos até lá, mas parei no corredor seguinte ao ver Harry saindo do banheiro ainda com o braço imobilizado.

-O que aconteceu? - Questionei confusa, porque supostamente hoje seria o dia de remover seu gesso.

-Ela acha melhor manter mais alguns dias. - Informou com o semblante entediado, claramente achando aquilo desnecessário.

-Entendi, que pena. - Comentei por hábito de mostrar empatia ao paciente. - Tenho uma emergência e preciso ir. Tchau, Harry.

-Você não vai me dar um beijo? - Perguntou quase ofendido.

-Aqui? Claro que não. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio, já de costas para ele e caminhando a passos largos. - Cuidado com o braço.

Me virei apenas tempo suficiente para recomendar que ele se cuidasse, mas tenho quase certeza de que o que vi em seus olhos era mágoa. No entanto não tive mais tempo de pensar nisso alguns segundos depois, onde o paciente me esperava.


	7. Chapter 7

Eu e Colin não trabalharíamos na segunda-feira e Luna estaria livre depois das cinco da tarde, então marcamos um encontro de amigos na casa dele. Ela saiu do hospital e foi direto para lá, mas quando finalmente passou pela porta da sala eu já estava ali havia alguns bons minutos ajudando que ele terminasse de preparar os aperitivos que comeríamos.

—Cheguei, galera. - Anunciou deixando a bolsa sobre o sofá. - Colin, vou até seu quarto trocar de roupa.

—Ok, Lu. - Ele concordou, mais concentrado em me retaliar por cortar as cascas do pão de forma. - Ginny, deixe essas cascas aí, por favor.

—Não gosto das cascas. -Respondi sem me incomodar com sua expressão reprovadora.

—Frescura. - Resmungou, mas não falou mais nada.

—Vocês estão bem? - Nossa amiga perguntou, entrando na cozinha vestindo short jeans e camiseta laranja e parou para dar um beijo em cada um.

—Ótimos, e você? - Respondi por nós dois.

—Um pouco cansada, mas bem. Precisam de ajuda?

—Só leva as coisas lá para a mesa de centro, por favor.

Alguns minutos depois nos acomodamos no sofá que comportava a nós três confortavelmente com uma bandeja entre nós e uma música baixa tocando no celular dele.

—Tenho algo para falar desde sábado, mas acabei não tendo tempo. - Luna começou e bebeu um pouco da sua cerveja antes de continuar. - Vocês não poderiam esperar até ter fechado a porta antes de sair fazendo comentários inescrupulosos?

Colin olhou confuso para ela, mas eu ri já sabendo a que se referia.

—Culpa dele, que não consegue aguentar a curiosidade. - Me defendi apontando para nosso amigo e então expliquei sobre o que ela falava. - Ela e Harry ouviram quando você perguntou se eu tinha dado para ele.

—Sua reposta também não foi das mais recatadas, senhorita. - Desdenhou ela, me olhando de canto. - Esse não é o tipo de coisa que a gente quer ouvir na frente de um cara gato daqueles, ainda mais quando o cara em questão está envolvido no ato. Desculpe, mas fiquei o resto do dia imaginando essa cena.

—Eu também, mas precisei inventar tudo porque ela não quis me dizer em que posição foi. - Colin corroborou com a questão e Luna riu da sua expressão magoada, eu apenas revirei os olhos para eles.

—Mas isso não é meio contra as regras? - Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido. - Quer dizer, não é como se todo mundo respeitasse, mas não é muito ético.

—Não mais, ele agora é seu paciente. - Dei de ombros ao apontar a solução.

Me debrucei para a mesa de centro onde estavam as bebidas e não encontrei meu suco entre as latas de cerveja.

—Você não comprou meu suco de laranja? - Perguntei para o anfitrião.

—Esqueci, desculpa. - Falou no automático, sem realmente se importar. - Não quer uma cerveja?

—Não, tenho que dirigir daqui a pouco. Vou pegar água gelada. - Informei já a caminho da cozinha.

—E o Nev? - Ouvi Colin perguntando a Luna, referindo-se a seu namorado de alguns anos.

A conversa que se seguiu nos fez rir por horas, mas foi interrompida pelo toque estridente do meu celular. Colin olhou o identificador de chamadas antes de mim e comentou com Luna:

—Ginny deve ter talentos secretos, tenho certeza.

—E não quer nos ensinar, essa egoísta. - Ela concordou.

Depois disso não precisei olhar também para ver quem era, apenas pedi licença e fui até a cozinha para atender sem eles por perto.

—Olá.

—Como vai, Dra. Weasley?

—Muito bem, e você?

—Melhor impossível desde sexta a noite.

—Mesmo? Fico feliz em saber que contribuí. - Me encostei no balcão enquanto respondia.

—Liguei para perguntar se você quer jantar comigo de novo qualquer dia, sei lá, quando estiver disponível.

—Se você tivesse perguntando isso ontem, provavelmente estaríamos jantando agora, eu normalmente não trabalho na segunda-feira.

—Não me diga que minha falta de tato te fez ficar sozinha em casa hoje? - O tom era de brincadeira, mas percebi claramente que ele estava se lamentando.

—Na verdade não, estou tendo uma noite muito divertida na casa do Colin, com ele e Luna.

—Já pediu desculpas a ela pela sua falta de decoro?

—Se você soubesse o que ela me respondeu veria que não há muito pudor ali também. - Afirmei com uma risada.

—Melhor não me contar então. - Ele riu também por um momento, mas logo mudou de assunto. - Quando você vai estar disponível para mim?

—Sexta-feira é o dia que normalmente chego em casa no final da tarde, podemos marcar e tentar a sorte de novo.

—Vou ficar torcendo desde hoje, então. - Falou como uma promessa. - Volte para sua noite, não vou te atrapalhar mais.

—Não atrapalhou. - Afirmei sincera. - Mas vou voltar ou eles não me darão paz. Boa noite, Harry.

—Boa noite.

—Um beijo. - Falei antes de encerrar a chamada e voltar para a sala com outro copo de água.

Continuamos nosso encontro ainda por algum tempo, até Luna concordar comigo que não deveria dirigir depois de cinco cervejas e decidir ficar para dormir, só então me despedi deles e fui para casa.

Minha noite de sono passou tão rápida quanto o resto da semana, que pareceu não ser suficiente para toda a demanda de última hora. Só falei com Harry novamente na quinta a noite por alguns segundos para confirmar nosso encontro do dia seguinte e desliguei para voltar minha atenção aos exames pré operatórios que estava analisando para uma cirurgia de emergência.

Surpreendentemente a sexta-feira nos recompensou com um dia tranquilo o suficiente para que exatamente as cinco da tarde eu já estivesse no meu carro a caminho de casa. Assim que entrei digitei uma mensagem para minha companhia dali a algumas horas:

 _"Sua torcida funcionou, já estou em casa. Daqui uma hora esterei pronta, me avise quando estiver vindo."_

Deixei o telefone em cima da cama e tomei um banho relaxante, deixando a água quente me envolver por alguns minutos a mais do que o necessário. Quando voltei ao quarto sua resposta me aguardava:

 _"Antecipamos para as sete e meia então =)"_

Ri da carinha feliz no final da mensagem e voltei para o banheiro tempo suficiente para secar os cabelos e passar um pouco de maquiagem, coisa que eu fazia apenas raramente. Quando estava terminando de afivelar a sandália de salto que escolhi recebi outra mensagem:

 _"Estou aqui embaixo"_

Assim que entrei no carro, antes mesmo de dizer oi, Harry se inclinou e me deu um selinho que eu correspondi com a mão apoiada em sua bochecha.

—Olá. - Falei quando nos separamos e me virei para afivelar o cinto de segurança.

—Você está linda. - Comentou me olhando antes de virar para frente e arrancar com o carro.

—Obrigada, você também está.

—Como foi sua semana? - Perguntou interessado, mas sem desviar os olhos do caminho.

—Caótica, mas tudo correu bem. E a sua?

—Cheia de reuniões, mas com certeza mais tranquila do que a sua.

Harry sorriu rapidamente para mim antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

—Aonde vamos?

—Hoje não reservei nada, mas tenho duas opções e você escolhe: comida árabe ou mexicana?

—Mexicana, sem dúvidas. - Respondi sem nem precisar pensar no assunto.

—Você não gosta de comida árabe? - Perguntou interessado quando paramos em um semáforo.

—Não muito.

—Bom saber, vou levar em consideração nas próximas vezes. - Afirmou com um sorriso e voltou a dirigir quando o sinal ficou verde.

O plural da sua frase não me passou despercebido, mas não falei nada.

O restaurante ficava apenas algumas ruas a frente e estava lotado, por isso ficamos quase uma hora aguardando uma mesa. O tempo de espera passou incrivelmente rápido enquanto conversávamos bobagens do lado de fora, trocando alguns beijos de vez em quando, até que fomos guiados por um rapaz até uma mesa de dois lugares mais ao fundo.

—Nunca vim aqui, como funciona? - Questionei quando já estávamos acomodados frente a frente.

—Você pode pedir do cardápio se quiser, ou esperar os garçons que passam nas mesas servindo algumas opções. Eu sempre espero.

—Ok, vou esperar com você. - Me decidi, deixando o menu de lado.

A primeira bandeja cheia de enchilladas não demorou a chegar até nós, me deixando com mais fome ainda ao ver o aspecto suculento que elas ostentavam. Ficamos quietos por um momento enquanto experimentávamos o primeiro pedaço, mas não consegui deixar de achar estranho quando o silêncio se estendeu demais sem que Harry dissesse nada, o que não era muito típico dele. Quando olhei de volta para seu rosto ele estava me encarando fixamente e sorrindo de canto.

—O que foi? - Perguntei um pouco constrangida.

—Nada, só olhando. - Deu de ombros ao responder e tomou um pouco de suco antes de voltar a dizer. - Posso compartilhar uma coisa?

—Sim.

—Hoje consegui a conta do meu maior cliente. - Seu entusiasmo entregava como aquilo era importante para ele, então não pude deixar de ficar feliz também.

—Parabéns! - Cumprimentei sinceramente e ele agradeceu um sorriso ainda maior. - Para falar a verdade não sei muito o que quer dizer, mas sem dúvidas é algo importante.

—Sim, é bem importante para mim. Estou há meses querendo esse cliente.

—Então fico muito feliz que tenha conseguido.

Ele ficou em silêncio de novo enquanto mastigava e eu ponderei um momento antes de decidir contar algo que também tinha me deixado feliz.

—Posso compartilhar algo também?

—Claro! - Exclamou com entusiasmo, a curiosidade estampada no rosto.

—Ontem fiz um enxerto ósseo. - Ele não pareceu entender, então me expliquei. - É um procedimento um tanto complexo, e ficou perfeito.

—Eu também não sei muito o que quer dizer e acho melhor você não me explicar, mas fico feliz por você também. Embora eu duvide que algo que você faz não fique perfeito, parabéns.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci, sorrindo satisfeita com o elogio ao meu trabalho.

—Você sempre está em casa na sexta a noite? - Quis saber, mudando de assunto.

—Funciona assim. - Comecei, disposta a explicar com mais detalhes do que quando ele questionou a respeito dos meus horários pela primeira vez. - Normalmente não trabalho na segunda-feira, na verdade é bem difícil que isso aconteça.

—Aquele dia então foi uma exceção infeliz?

—Sim, uma exceção infeliz. No final de semana tenho plantão de vinte e quatro horas, de meio dia a meio dia. Na sexta-feira entro meio dia e, se nada acontecer, saio as cinco. O problema é que tudo acontece na sexta, então não é incomum eu sair bem mais tarde.

—Como na semana passada?

—Sim, como na semana passada. E nos outros dias entro meio dia e saio meia noite.

—Horários bem incomuns, eu diria. - Ele opinou pensativo. - Mas pensando positivamente, você tem duas noites em casa por semana. Três na verdade, mas no domingo você deve parecer um zumbi.

—Mais ou menos isso. - Confirmei rindo. - O que você faz a noite?

Ele me pareceu bem satisfeito com a minha curiosidade e não demorou a me responder:

—As vezes vou para a academia, que eu deveria ir todos os dias mas morro de preguiça, as vezes fico em casa, mas eu saio bastante. Embora eu não tenha nenhuma família aqui por perto, meu círculo de amigos é bem grande, então sempre tem alguma coisa para fazermos juntos.

—O meu é bem restrito, até porque não é todo mundo que entende que eu não posso simplesmente sair do trabalho para comparecer ao jantar de aniversário de alguém. - Ele assentiu, me incentivando a continuar. - Então meus amigos mais próximos acabam sendo do hospital, com exceção de uma, que é minha vizinha.

—E ela é medica também?

—Não, estilista.

—Desculpe, mas meu senso comum me leva a crer que estilistas só falam futilidade e eu não consigo te imaginar sendo fútil em nada. - Falou surpreso.

—Meu senso comum dizia o mesmo, até eu conhecer a Mione.

—E ela faz aquelas roupas que ninguém nunca vai usar ou tem mesmo bom gosto?

Essa pergunta realmente me fez rir, porque internamente eu tinha me perguntado o mesmo quando ela contou no que trabalhava, alguns anos atrás.

—Ela tem muito gosto. Bom, pelo menos eu acho. Com exceção das minhas roupas de trabalho, muito do que visto é das coleções dela.

—Então nesse caso a tal Mione acabou de ganhar um fã.

Finalizei meu suco e deixei o guardanapo sobre a mesa após usá-lo pela última vez, Harry fez o mesmo antes de entrelaçar meus dedos sobre a mesa e dizer:

—Gostou do jantar?

—Muito. Na verdade já percebi que seu paladar é muito confiável.

Ele sorriu em agradecimento ao elogio.

—Agora eu quero saber se você gostaria de conhecer a minha casa.

Pensei na melhor forma de contornar a pergunta antes de responder:

—Eu gostaria de terminar essa noite de um jeito bem legal, mas será que podemos ir para minha casa? Amanhã eu trabalho e vou precisar me trocar, não quero te causar o transtorno de acordar ainda mais cedo para me levar em casa só para eu trocar de roupa.

—Não é transtorno nenhum, mas se você prefere ir para sua casa não tem problema.

—Eu prefiro. - Afirmei e ele assentiu.

—Quer sobremesa? - Perguntou apontando para o cardápio de doces.

—Não, obrigada. Você quer?

—Daqui a pouco. - Respondeu malicioso e se virou para pedir a conta.

Entramos no meu apartamento já em meio a beijos afoitos, que Harry continuou distribuindo pelo meu pescoço quando me virei para trancar a porta. Dessa vez eu o empurrei

de costas até meu quarto com os dedos infiltrados em seus cabelos bagunçados e minha boca sendo devorada pela dele.

—Quando nos casarmos eu terei liberdade para te chamar pelo primeiro nome, Dra. Weasley? - Me perguntou quando eu o empurrei para minha cama.

Subi em cima dele e sentei sobre seu quadril antes de me debruçar e atacar seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que abria os botões de sua camisa.

—Estamos no terceiro encontro e você já está pensando em casamento? Patético, Harry. - Respondi em tom de brincadeira, sem interromper o que estava fazendo.

—No segundo você já estava arrancando minha roupa, qual o problema de no terceiro eu dizer minhas intenções? - Justificou e apertou forte minha bunda com a mão esquerda, o tom de piada sempre presente.

—É porque eu estava fazendo coisas boas.

—E você não acha que casar comigo seja uma coisa boa? - Questionou fechando os olhos quando arranhei de leve seu peito e prendi seu lábio inferior em meus dentes.

—Na verdade casar nem faz parte dos meus planos, mas o que você acha? - Contestei sem realmente prestar atenção no assunto, mais preocupada em agora beijar o caminho que minhas mãos haviam feito.

—Eu sou casado. - Ele falou simplesmente e eu parei de súbito.

Demorei apenas um segundo para processar aquela informação e encarar seu rosto sério.

—Você o que? - Perguntei com a voz esganiçada, ainda sentada sobre ele mas com o corpo agora reto e os olhos quase saltando do meu rosto.

Ele me olhou por um momento e então disse, seguido de uma risada:

—É brincadeira.

Não aguentei e ri também, respirando aliviada e segurando a vontade de quebrar seu outro braço. Antes de me debruçar sobre ele novamente e voltar ao que estava fazendo eu disse:

—Seu idiota.

—Eu gostaria de salientar quão estranha foi essa voz de gralha que você fez agora. - Comentou infiltrando sua mão por dentro da minha blusa.

—E eu gostaria de salientar que se não for para me falar umas boas sacanagens é melhor você calar a boca. - Pedi e o calei com um beijo.

Ele não me decepcionou quando, depois que eu já estava só de calcinha, se apoiou com um pouco de esforço em cima de mim e desceu a boca pelo meu corpo, causando arrepios e me fazendo arquear as costas em sua direção. A situação ainda era a mesma no entanto, o que quer dizer que eu voltei a me sentar sobre ele quando não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa a ser tirada.

Quando acabamos fiquei um tempo ainda deitada em seu peito, respirando fundo para acalmar meu coração acelerado e sentindo sua mão percorrer a extensão das minhas costas em um carinho reconfortante que estava me dando sono.

—Será que eu poderia dormir aqui? - Ele me perguntou com a voz tão sonolenta quanto eu me sentia.

—Na semana passada você não foi tão educado a ponto de pedir. - Brinquei e me arrastei para deitar no colchão ao lado dele.

—É que na semana passada você acabou comigo.

—Hoje não? - Perguntei com um sorriso preguiçoso.

—Hoje eu estava preparado. - Se defendeu e piscou para mim. - Prometo me comportar.

—Então pode. - Concordei por fim.

Ele percorreu o espaço entre nós e me deu um beijo lento e carinhoso.

—Boa noite, Dra. Weasley.

—Boa noite. - O observei se acomodar de bruços no travesseiro ao lado e então concedi: - Me chame de Ginny, Harry.

A última coisa que vi antes de fechar os olhos foi seu sorriso presunçoso que dizia sem nenhuma palavra que ele tinha conseguido, de novo, o que queria.

Dessa vez ouvi o despertador do celular tocar a tempo de não me levantar atrasada e recepcionar de maneira mais adequada meu hóspede, que acordou ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Harry estava com o braço ao redor do meu corpo e minha perna descansava sobre as dele quando finalmente abrimos os olhos. A proximidade que me fez ficar um pouco sem jeito causou nele um sorriso satisfeito antes de me desejar bom dia.

—Bom dia. - Respondi me afastando e esfregando os olhos. - Vou tomar banho, me acompanha?

—Eu adoraria, mas duvido que você tenha saco impermeável para gesso em casa. - Se lamentou apontando para o braço imobilizado.

—Esqueci disso, realmente eu não tenho.

—Eu espero até chegar em casa, não tem problema. - Deu de ombros e se sentou, meu edredom caindo casualmente sobre seu quadril e deixando o peito a mostra.

—Volto já.

Harry me acompanhou com os olhos enquanto caminhei até a porta do banheiro e quando retornei enrolada em uma toalha curta ele estava no mesmo lugar, mas agora já dentro da calça jeans e apenas sem camisa.

—Quer que eu saia para você se vestir? - Perguntou quando abri a parte do meu armário onde quase tudo era branco.

—Por que? - Falei virando a cabeça para olhar confusa para ele.

—Sei lá, vai que você fica sem graça. - Explicou e eu revirei os olhos, voltando a ficar de costas.

—Eu tiro a roupa na sua frente sem nenhum problema, por que colocar me deixaria com vergonha? - Questionei jogando uma calça em cima da cama e me virando para apanhar a camiseta básica que combinaria com ela, calcinha e sutiã.

—Não sei por que, mas adoro que você pense assim. - Finalizou o assunto e observou em silêncio enquanto eu me vestia.

—Quer tomar café? - Convidei já caminhando até a cozinha, com ele em meu encalço.

—Eu não consigo comer muito de manhã, quero só um copo de leite, por favor.

—Você deveria, o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia. - Adverti, mas servi apenas o que me pediu.

Conversamos alguns minutos enquanto eu comia meu pão com frios e informei que precisava sair quando já passava um pouco das onze.

—É uma pena que você nunca fique em casa no final de semana, sabia? - Comentou quando estávamos dentro do elevador.

—Eu nem noto. Já me acostumei.

As portas se abriram na garagem e ele se acomodou novamente no banco do passageiro para que eu o deixasse em frente a portaria. Quando parei o carro, não esperei ele me puxar e me inclinei espontaneamente em sua direção para um beijo de despedida.

—Tchau, Ginny. - Falou meu nome pela primeira vez quando nos separamos.

—Sabe, eu acho muito sexy você me chamando de Dra. Weasley, então não deixe de dizer de vez em quando. - Pedi e ele assentiu com um sorriso.

—Não vou esquecer. Bom trabalho. - Desejou já com a porta aberta.

—Obrigada. Tchau, Harry.

Assim que a porta se fechou continuei meu caminho até o hospital. Desci do carro já com o celular nas mãos e discando um número que eu nunca deixaria de chamar hoje:

—Eu sabia que você ainda estaria dormindo. - Constatei assim que a voz sonolenta do meu irmão resmungou um cumprimento.

—Tudo bem, Gin? - Perguntou mais desperto.

—Sim, acabei de chegar no hospital, e você?

—Estou bem também.

—Parabéns, Ron! Muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida para você cuidar de mim.- Desejei o que eu sabia que ele ia gostar de ouvir, e o que no fundo eu também queria que acontecesse.

Meu irmão riu antes de me responder:

—Acho que ninguém precisa cuidar de você já faz um tempo, menina, mas pode deixar que eu vou continuar fazendo minha parte. - Prometeu feliz. - Obrigada por ligar, pelo menos alguém se lembrou sem que eu tivesse que avisar. - Comentou dramático, mas eu ignorei.

—Queria passar aí para te ver, mas você com certeza não teria acordado ainda. Desculpe não poder comemorar com você.

—Estaria dormindo mesmo, e não tem problema, eu já me acostumei. A gente teria um problema se você esquecesse de ligar, ia ter irmã apanhando amanhã a noite. - Ameaçou e eu gargalhei, porque a ideia de apanhar dele era no mínimo absurda.

—É mais fácil eu te bater, Ron. - Afirmei e ele riu irônico, indicando que duvidava disso.

—Vai sonhando, baixinha. - Desdenhou e eu revirei os olhos enquanto abria a porta do meu armário.

—Vou me trocar para trabalhar agora, preciso desligar. - Avisei e ele assentiu. - Marcamos alguma coisa quando você estiver livre, tudo bem?

—Sem dúvidas. Obrigada por lembrar. - Agradeceu só para me ouvir dizer o que eu sempre respondia a isso.

—Eu nunca esqueceria. - Respondi carinhosa. - Te amo, você sabe, não é?

—Também amo você.

—Eu sei. - Falei confiante.

—Vai trabalhar, vai. - Me dispensou rindo.

—Vou mesmo. Aproveite muito seu dia.

—Pode deixar. Bom trabalho.

—Obrigada. Beijos.

Não tive nenhum tempo livre durante a madrugada de sábado para domingo e as vinte e quatro horas que eu tinha pela frente acabaram se estendendo até o fim da tarde devido a um atropelamento em uma rua perto dali, então quando finalmente fui para casa eu realmente me parecia com um zumbi.

Assim que entrei em casa tomei apenas um copo de leite, decidida a comer quando acordasse, e me enfiei em um banho de cinco minutos. Saí do banheiro com os olhos pesados de sono e me joguei na cama com o único propósito de dormir por horas a fio.

Quando eu estava quase dormindo meu celular tocou no criado mudo e eu precisei de um segundo para conseguir focar as letras da mensagem:

 _"Quer jantar comigo amanhã?"_

Mais lenta do que o normal devido ao meu estado de sonolência digitei enquanto sorria:

 _"Só se eu for a sobremesa de novo ;)"_

Deixei o aparelho de lado e me acomodei com os olhos fechados, deixando o cansaço me embalar. Segundos depois, no entanto, o barulho ensurdecedor de uma ligação preencheu o quarto, sem abrir os olhos levei o telefone ao ouvido:

—Alô?

—Ginny, que porra de mensagem é essa? - A voz do meu irmão soou indignada do outro lado da linha.

A vontade de rir me deixou imediatamente mais desperta.

—Ah, era você? Achei que fosse outra pessoa.

—Gosto de pensar que você não me mandaria aquilo de propósito.

Ri do seu tom incrédulo antes de perguntar:

—Tudo bem?

—Estou, e você?

—Também, mas estou quase dormindo. Acabei de chegar em casa, plantão desde ontem.

—Ok, não vou atrapalhar então. Quer jantar comigo amanhã ou já tem compromisso?

—Quero, onde?

—Sei lá, vou ver e te falo. Mas você não vai ser a sobremesa. - Brincou por fim, com tom de desagrado.

—Eca, que nojo. - Fiz uma imitação bem mais lenta de sua entonação e ele riu.

—Vai dormir, menina. Beijos.

—Beijos, Ron. Tchau.

Antes de colocar novamente o celular de lado silenciei os toques, e um minuto depois já estava dormindo.


	8. Chapter 8

Olá, pessoal!

Antes de começar esse capítulo, quero compartilhar uma novidade. Criei um grupo no Facebook onde compartilho algumas novidades. Participem!

groups/1104653872914067/

Boa leitura!

* * *

No meio da tarde recebi uma mensagem de Harry perguntando se eu gostaria de comer alguma coisa mais tarde, quando ele saísse do trabalho. Sem interromper o preparo da minha salada digitei com apenas uma mão:

 _"Hoje já tenho compromisso, não vai dar."_

Desbloqueei o aparelho segundos depois para ler sua resposta:

 _"Uhn, sem problemas. Divirta-se."_

Voltei ao que estava fazendo e aproveitei o tempo em casa para descansar e colocar em dia minha caixa de e-mails pessoais.

Meu celular só voltou a tocar no fim da tarde quando meu irmão informou que passaria para me buscar em meia hora para irmos a uma hamburgueria. Quando o interfone tocou, anunciando sua chegada, eu ainda não tinha terminado de me vestir e pedi para que ele subisse e não ficasse esperando na rua.

Abri a porta segurando minha saia marrom no lugar e logo depois de dar um beijo em seu rosto e deixá-lo entrar me virei e pedi:

—Fecha o zíper aqui para mim, por favor.

Com muita habilidade ele o fez, trancou a porta atrás de si e me seguiu até o quarto, onde eu estava vestindo minha regata preferida de cetim.

—E aí, como estão as coisas? - Perguntou se jogando deitado na minha cama.

—Tudo bem, nenhuma novidade. E você?

—Nada novo também. Te falei que estava terminando um site, não? Entreguei semana passada e já está funcionando super bem.

—Que legal. - Comentei prestando mais atenção em procurar a sandália que gostaria de usar.

—Então, agora você é a sobremesa de alguém? - Perguntou entre irônico e divertido.

—Foi mal pela mensagem, eu estava quase dormindo quando respondi e nem olhei quem era. - Me desculpei de novo enquanto finalmente calçada os sapatos, rindo de sua expressão desconfiada.

Ele fez um sinal de que não tinha problema antes de começar a sondar:

—Quem é?

—Um cara que conheci esses tempos.

—Faz tempo que estão se vendo?

—Saímos umas duas vezes.

—Gente boa?

—Uhum. - Afirmei vagamente enquanto passava batom.

—Está gostando?

—Estou me divertindo.

—É o que importa. - Opinou dando de ombros e eu assenti ainda sem me virar para ele.

—E ele é viciado em Animanix.

—Tem bom gosto, pelo menos. - Afirmou, convencido com a referência a uma de suas criações mais populares.

—Claro que tem, olhe para mim. - Pisquei para sua expressão de nojo e ele riu.

—Qual o nome da vítima?

—É Harry. - Informei fechando o zíper da minha necessaire e me virando. - Comprei uma coisa para você!

—Não precisava se incomodar, Gin. - Falou o que sempre respondia, mas exibindo o sorriso de satisfação de todas as vezes.

Abri a porta do meu armário e puxei a sacola de presentes azul dali de dentro, depois me empoleirei no colchão ao lado dele e entreguei. Seus olhos brilharam quando ele puxou a caixa do smartphone super moderno de última geração que mal tinha sido lançado.

—Uau! - Exclamou virando o aparelho nas mãos. - Acertou em cheio.

—Sempre acerto em cheio, Ron. - Constatei o óbvio e ele riu.

—Obrigado, adorei.

—Não me agradeça, capriche no meu também. - Avisei e ele me olhou de canto.

—Vou te dar um cartão musical e mandar uma daquelas mensagens móveis, imagino sua cara encontrando um fusca dourado com auto falantes e um monte de balão vermelho escrito parabéns ali na portaria. - Prometeu, me fazendo olhar para ele ameaçadora e rindo. - Vamos?

O local não ficava assim tão perto do nosso bairro, mas o serviço e o cardápio faziam os minutos a mais de percurso valerem a pena. Nos divertimos juntos por umas duas horas entre batatas fritas, hambúrgueres artesanais de picanha e milk shakes até decidirmos encerrar a noite e ir para casa.

Quando o garçom parou ao lado da nossa mesa com a máquina de cartões a postos para receber metade do valor da conta de cada um de nós, Ron colocou a mão nos bolsos e fez uma expressão confusa.

—O que foi? - Perguntei sem entender.

—Meu cartão, não acho.

—Não está na carteira?

—Não, tenho certeza de que estava no bolso.

—Deve ter caído quando você deitou na minha cama, então. - Deduzi e me virei para o rapaz esperando com uma paciência ensaiada. - Passe tudo aqui, por favor.

—Te devo essa.

—Deve mesmo - Confirmei, digitando a senha, mas ela pareceu nem ouvir.

Apanhei a minha via de comprovação da transação e saímos em direção ao estacionamento. No caminho ele foi me contando que estava pensando em tirar duas semanas de férias por alguma praia paradisíaca, gastando os dias com água de coco e os mergulhos que ele tanto gostava.

—Você poderia ir comigo, não é? - Convidou, novamente insistindo para que viajasse com ele.

—Vou tentar, mas não prometo.

—Você disse isso nas três últimas vezes que te convidei. - Argumentou revirando os olhos.

—Não estou a fim de viajar, Ron.

—Você nunca está.

—A gente não pode ir para um lugar mais perto? Algo de uns dois dias, sei lá. Não me oponho a isso, você sabe.

—Dois dias não da para nada, Gin.

—Eu descanso muito bem em dois dias. - Dei de ombros e ele balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. - E não reclame a toa, a última vez que tirei férias foi com você e ficamos três semanas inteirinhas longe.

—Quatro anos atrás. - Desdenhou virando na rua da minha casa.

—De lá para cá não tenho tido muito tempo, oras. E você deveria estar feliz, minha carreira está indo super bem. - Repeti novamente o que sempre dizia quando ele insistia nisso e ele fez a mesma cara que fazia todas as vezes, de quem não concordava. - Vai subir?

—Sim, vou ver se meu cartão ficou aqui mesmo ou se vou precisar cancelar e pedir outro.

Subimos em silêncio no elevador e ele foi direto ao meu quarto quando abri a porta, de onde voltou alguns segundos depois com o pequeno objeto prata reluzente nas mãos.

—Se queria que eu pagasse era só pedir, não precisava tudo isso.

—Vou levar em consideração na próxima fez. - Prometeu e se inclinou para me dar um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. - Se cuide, menina.

—Você também. - Recomendei de olhos fechados, aproveitando o conforto do seu carinho fraternal.

—E tente tirar férias. - Aconselhou me olhando e eu me segurei para não revirar os olhos e apenas assentir.

—Vou tentar. - O jeito que ele me olhou dizia claramente que ele sabia que eu não estava sendo tão sincera assim.

Abri a porta para ele sair e dei de cara com minha vizinha chegando em casa com algumas sacolas nas mãos.

—Oi, Mione. - Cumprimentei com um sorriso.

—Ei Gin, tudo bem? - Antes que eu respondesse seu olhar foi atraído para a pessoa atrás de mim e seu sorriso até então sincero se tornou subitamente sem graça. - Olá, Ronald.

—Hermione. - Ele respondeu com uma formalidade inusual.

—Ainda está de férias? - Perguntei, ignorando com sucesso o clima ao meu redor.

—Sim, tenho mais duas semanas para ficar em casa. Embarco amanhã para a Austrália, vou passar dez dias com meus pais.

Eu não tive muita certeza se ela estava dizendo isso para mim ou para o meu irmão, porque eu me lembrava brevemente que ela já havia citado isso na última vez em que almoçamos juntas, mas respondi mesmo assim:

—Que legal! Faça uma boa viagem, aproveite bastante aquele sol e mande um beijo meu para eles.

—Mandarei, pode deixar.

—Quer ajuda com as sacolas? - Ofereci, notando que ela continuava parada no mesmo lugar ainda com as mãos cheias.

—Eu ajudo Gin, pode deixar. - Ron se manifestou atrás de mim, me dando um último beijo no rosto e saindo para o hall.

Ela o olhou entre confusa e satisfeita, mas entregou as compras a ele quando estendeu as mãos.

—Bem, como não precisam da minha ajuda eu já vou dormir, se não se importarem. Me preparar para o resto da semana.

—Claro que não, boa noite. - Ela confirmou e me lançou um sorriso.

—Boa noite, Gin. - Meu irmão desejou sem ao menos se virar para mim.

Fechei a porta mais uma vez sem entender qual era a daqueles dois, mas essa questão não ocupou meus pensamentos por muito tempo depois que decidi me acomodar no sofá e ver um filme até adormecer por ali mesmo.

O dia seguinte se arrastou tranquilamente, mas repleto de consultas agendadas que não me deixaram muitos momentos vagos. Consegui almoçar antes de voltar para meu consultório e estranhamente não precisei trocar de jaleco nenhuma vez por estar sujo de sangue ou qualquer outra coisa.

Oito e vinte da noite meu último paciente se despediu e fechou a porta ao sair, me deixando sozinha para colocar tudo no lugar e ir até a emergência ver se precisariam de mim ainda ou se poderia encerrar meu turno mais cedo. Colin estava de folga, então quando cheguei ao balcão normalmente ocupado apenas pela equipe de enfermagem a pessoa que estava ali me olhou com desagrado assim que me sentei em frente ao computador do lado para checar as entradas dessa noite e se havia algum caso ortopédico ainda sem atendimento.

O programa de registro de pacientes já estava aberto, mas antes que eu clicasse no link de visualizações gerais o penúltimo nome a dar entrada chamou minha atenção.

—Por que não fui informada de que o Sr. Potter está aqui? - Perguntei à enfermeira ao meu lado.

—Por que não é seu paciente, é da Dra. Lovegood. Como ela não está, encaminhamos para quem estava livre na emergência. Você conhece o padrão. - Quando ela me disse isso procurei o nome de quem o estava atendendo e onde: Anne Smith, sala de traumas dois.

"Que ótimo!", pensei com ironia antes de responder.

—Eu passei esse paciente para Luna, e em sua ausência eu devo ser chamada. Esse é o padrão. - Corrigi séria.

Não esperei sua resposta, me levantei imediatamente e fui a passos rápidos até onde ele estava sendo atendido.

Não me preocupei em bater na porta antes de entrar, encontrando-o sentado na mesa de exames com a manga da camisa arregaçada para deixar o gesso à mostra, um sorriso simpático na direção da residente que o encarava bobamente, sem saber se olhava seu braço, sua boca ou seus olhos verdes desconcertantes para a maioria das pessoas.

A cena me deu vontade de rir, porque ou Harry não estava brincando quando disse que seduzia também alguns médicos de vez em quando, ou não tinha nenhuma noção de como aquele sorriso é sexy.

—O que aconteceu? - Perguntei diretamente para ele, que me olhou com visível satisfação, e só então me virei para Anne com uma breve olhadela antes de me dirigir ao carrinho onde estavam as luvas necessárias em contatos com o paciente. - Eu assumo, Smith, pode ir e obrigada.

—Já estou atendendo Dra. Weasley. Eu fui chamada para esse caso, você não precisa se empenhar em ser a médica com mais horas aqui também. - Contestou com deboche, me olhando insatisfeita.

Me virei calmamente para ela antes de continuar a conversa.

—É um caso ortopédico, então a menos que você tenha mudado sua área de especialização eu já disse que assumo e que você pode sair. - Ordenei com a voz firme, olhando diretamente em seus olhos dessa vez.

Ela não se preocupou em disfarçar quando bufou para mim, antes de sorrir docemente para ele, desejar melhoras que ele agradeceu com outro sorriso e finalizar com um "até a próxima". Isso me fez revirar os olhos enquanto a esperava fechar a porta e nos deixar a sós. Enfiei novamente as luvas na caixinha, porque eu duvidava que houvesse algo na pele dele que a minha já não tivesse tocado, e me sentei no banco agora livre à sua frente.

—O que aconteceu? - Perguntei novamente.

—Meu Deus, doutora, como você é sexy sendo autoritária. - Ignorou minha pergunta e falou com os olhos brilhando, me fazendo rir. - É sério, isso foi até excitante.

—Quanto exagero, mas quem sabe eu não uso esse tom com você qualquer dia? - Comentei casualmente e ele assentiu, demonstrando que concordava muito com essa ideia. - E você não deveria sair lançando esse seu sorriso que molha calcinhas assim deliberadamente, vendo o jeito que a coitada da Anne reagiu posso supor que você já causou alguns tombos e acidentes de trânsito por aí.

Ele gargalhou antes de perguntar, convencido e satisfeito:

—Meu sorriso molha a sua calcinha?

—Na verdade não mais, mas outras coisas que você faz sim, bastante. - Respondi mantendo o tom provocante e abrindo seu prontuário na página de informações sobre o paciente antes de repetir a pergunta. - O que aconteceu?

—Não aconteceu nada, a Dra. Lovegood pediu para eu retornar no décimo dia.

—E você não me chamou por que, mesmo? - Questionei lendo as informações que Luna havia adicionado.

—Porque não devo ser seu paciente, oras. - Afirmou como se fosse óbvio.- Qual o problema entre você e a outra médica? - Perguntou interessado.

—Problema? - Questionei confusa, olhando para ele com o cenho franzido.

—Qual é, Ginny? Qualquer pessoa que as visse conversando perceberia que vocês não são exatamente melhores amigas. - Afirmou com segurança e eu o olhei de canto, sem dar muita credibilidade. - Me conte, estou curioso.

—Você sempre está curioso. - Comentei mais para mim do que para ele. - Na verdade não temos problemas porque nem nos falamos, só não simpatizamos muito uma com a outra. Usando as palavras do Colin, não da para ser ético e legal ao mesmo tempo na nossa área, mas eu sou ambos, apenas com um breve desvio de ética que está sentado bem à minha frente, e nós desconfiamos seriamente que ela não seja nenhum.

Sorri propositalmente presunçosa ao final da explicação.

—É por isso que ela não podia me atender?

—Não é que ela não podia te atender, mas não seria o mais indicado. Ela ainda é residente, de último ano, mas é, e está se especializando em trauma, que são os atendimentos de emergência, seu caso não é um desses e já tem um tratamento em andamento. Ela faria um monte de perguntas que você já respondeu para no fim dizer que precisaria te encaminhar para um ortopedista, seria perda de tempo.

—Nesse caso, obrigado por ter vindo.

—Não foi nada, vi seu nome nas entradas de pacientes e estava com tempo livre. - Dei de ombros para enfatizar que ele não precisava me agradecer.

Ele assentiu antes de mudar de assunto para algo que não tinha nenhuma relação com o que estávamos falando até então:

—Se divertiu ontem? - Seu tom era falsamente casual ao dizer.

—Sim.

—Você saiu com o Colin de novo? - Sondou enquanto eu escrevia o próximo procedimento abaixo das palavras de Luna.

—Não, com meu irmão. - Finalizei as informações e fechei a pasta já me levantando. - Vamos tirar esse gesso?

—Por favor, não aguento mais isso.

Ri do tom exagerado e saí para o corredor com ele em meu encalço, ambos em silêncio até chegar ao nosso destino, apenas três portas depois.

—Boa noite, tenho um paciente para remoção de gesso. - Informei para a pessoa responsável atrás da mesa.

O homem de meia idade e aparência carrancuda olhou para Harry, parado logo atrás de mim, e murmurou sem dar muita atenção:

—Sente-se ali.

Chequei meu aparelho interno de comunicação para confirmar que ninguém havia me chamado e me encostei à parede o lado para esperar, mesmo que normalmente isso nunca fosse feito.

—Vai aguardar aqui, doutora? - Perguntou desconfiado quando me viu acomodada ali.

—Se não se importar, sim. - Respondi tranquilamente, meu olhar demonstrando que eu sabia que ele não estava com a menor pressa em atender ninguém.

Vendo que eu não sairia, ele decidiu deixar para depois o preenchimento de alguns formulários e atender o paciente na mesma hora, o que poupou pelo menos dez minutos de espera para nós dois.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci com um sorriso para sua expressão de desagrado e saí dali com Harry alguns passos atrás de mim.

—Eu deveria vir te ver trabalhar mais vezes, sua postura profissional é encantadora. - Comentou irônico, caminhando ao meu lado e mexendo devagar os dedos da mão agora totalmente livre.

—Vamos fazer um raio-X para ver se está tudo certo, ok? - Informei e virei à direita no fim do corredor para em seguida subir as escadas em direção à radiografia.

—Boa noite, Mary. - Cumprimentei com um sorriso a moça simpática que estava naquele turno e entregando a ela o pedido de exame preenchido. - Me ajuda com isso aqui, por favor?

Me sentei do lado de fora e esperei que os dois voltassem da sala ao lado, de onde Harry saiu primeiro e já carregando o envelope com o resultado poucos minutos depois. De volta ao meu consultório posicionei sua radiografia em frente ao quadro de luz e analisei em silêncio por dois segundos antes que ele voltasse a conversar.

—Você sai bastante com seu irmão? - Perguntou parado ao meu lado, próximo o suficiente para nossos braços se encostarem.

—As vezes.

—Ontem fui naquele pub em que te encontrei com um amigo. - Informou espontaneamente.

—Eu adoro a comida daquele lugar. - Falei sem desviar os olhos do exame à minha frente. - Você bebeu alguma coisa com álcool?

—Não, sou um paciente legal que segue recomendações. - Contou orgulhoso.

—Porque já poderia, sua calcificação está perfeita. - Afirmei, voltando para minha mesa. - Você vai precisar de algumas sessões de fisioterapia, mas é só para ajudar na recuperação dos movimentos devido ao tempo imobilizado.

Ele se sentou de frente para mim e aguardou enquanto eu preenchia a guia de encaminhamento.

—Você pode agendar com quem quiser, mas vou te indicar um fisioterapeuta que eu considero muito bom. - Falei escrevendo nome e telefone dele em um papel em branco.

—Obrigado, vou agendar com ele. - Agradeceu quando lhe entreguei todas as vias necessárias. - Agora já posso ir?

—Sim, e a menos que você quebre alguma coisa de novo não vai precisar aparecer por aqui tão cedo.

Harry levantou e deu a volta na minha mesa, apoiou as duas mãos nos braços da minha cadeira e se inclinou sobre mim.

—Meu beijo de até mais?

—Aqui, Harry? - O repreendi cruzando os braços.

—Estamos sozinhos, Ratinha. - Afirmou abrindo um daqueles sorrisos divertidos.

—Ratinha? Sério que você vai me chamar assim?

—É fofo, me lembra você.

—Espero que você não esteja falando da aparência física.

Ele riu antes de explicar:

—Não, tem mais a ver com a sua disposição, se é que me entende, e também a rapidez com que foge.

—Entendi. E nesse caso você é o que?

—O gato, claro. - Arqueei a sobrancelha em um questionamento mudo e então ele continuou. - Porque eu sempre te pego. E nesse caso está um pouco ligado à aparência física também.

Gargalhei com vontade da sua explicação narcisista e o puxei pela nuca em minha direção. Trocamos um beijo lento e profundo, durante o qual eu acariciei seu pescoço suavemente e ele espalmou as mãos nas minhas coxas para se manter inclinado sobre mim, e nos separamos com alguns selinhos.

—Você vai jantar comigo na sexta, ok? - Sua frase soou mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta.

—Vou? - Questionei achando graça do seu tom.

—Sim, e na minha casa dessa vez. - Quando comecei a contestar ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios impedindo. - Não aceito não como resposta, vou te mandar o endereço por mensagem. Até lá.

Se inclinou novamente e grudou sua boca na minha em um selinho demorado, depois apanhou os papéis sobre minha mesa e saiu sem dizer mais nada.


	9. Chapter 9

Depois que saí do hospital passei em casa tempo suficiente para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, então menos de uma hora depois de chegar eu já estava novamente dentro do carro cruzando o portão da garagem. Exatamente sete minutos separavam o apartamento de Harry do meu, constatei olhando no meu relógio de pulso assim que estacionei o carro em frente ao prédio bege com portões pretos.

Desci do elevador em frente ao seu apartamento e o encontrei ali me esperando, encostado ao batente da porta e usando calça jeans, tênis e uma camiseta branca básica. Seu sorriso se fechou um pouco enquanto ele olhava atentamente a roupa que escolhi, mas depois voltou a aparecer quando enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou para dentro.

—Esse vestido é o que eu estou pensando? - Perguntou me olhando de cima, agora encostado à porta que acabou de fechar e me mantenho colada nele.

—Pensei em trazê-lo para conhecer o chão do seu quarto, você disse que ficaria muito bem lá. - Respondi casualmente.

Trocamos um beijo demorado como cumprimento antes que ele me virasse de costas para ele, apontando a sala à frente.

—Por favor, fique a vontade. - Falou tirando a bolsa da minha mão e deixando sobre o sofá enquanto me guiava com a mão nas minhas costas pelo ambiente bem decorado, mas inegavelmente masculino.

Os móveis eram todos de um tom bem escuro de madeira e o sofá grande e preto, o chão amadeirado também era escuro, fazendo contraste com a parede branca. Ao fundo uma estante repleta de livros, o que foi bem surpreendente, estava posicionada ao lado da cortina azul marinho que cobria apenas a janela e anulava bem a luz natural que vinha de fora, deixando o ambiente aconchegante apenas com as luzes de canto acesas. De onde eu estava conseguia ver um painel repleto de fotos no corredor e fiquei com vontade de ir até lá olhar de perto, mas me contive e continuei acompanhando-o até o balcão que dividia esse ambiente da cozinha.

—É bem diferente da minha casa mesmo, mas adorei os tons escuros. - Opinei com sinceridade.

—Sério? Obrigado. Pensei que você ia achar claustrofóbico quando vi tudo bege e claro demais na sua decoração.

—Se enganou, gostei bastante. – Reafirmei, olhando mais uma vez em volta.

Ele soltou minha mão e voltou para o lado do fogão, onde só então notei o fogo aceso sob uma panela onde algo fervia e exalava um cheiro apetitoso.

—Qual é o cardápio? - Questionei apoiada no balcão ao lado da porta.

Antes de responder fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse e colocou um banco alto ao lado dele, onde me sentei perto o suficiente para que seu corpo roçasse meus joelhos às vezes.

—O que eu te prometi.

—Você me prometeu alguma coisa? - Falei confusa, repassando mentalmente seu convite apenas para ter certeza que ele não tinha dito nada além de que me mandaria o endereço.

—Sim, prometi fazer um espaguete ótimo para você quando nos encontramos no supermercado.

—Nossa, você se lembra disso? – Comentei surpresa.

—Claro que sim, me lembro de todas as nossas conversas. - Afirmou sorrindo e me encarando, causando um arrepio inesperado.

—Estou ansiosa para provar, então.

O observei acrescentar algumas coisas ao molho e mexer em silêncio, com a expressão concentrada. Não comentei nada, mas fiquei imaginando se aquilo estaria mesmo gostoso.

—Você gosta de ler? - Perguntei me lembrando dos livros que vi em sua estante.

—Muito. Você não?

—Não é que eu odeie, mas não gosto o suficiente para arranjar tempo para isso.

—Jeito bonitinho de dizer que não lê nada. - Concluiu em tom de reprovação. - Como você gosta de comida mexicana deduzi que goste de pimenta, acertei?

—Em cheio.

Ele levantou a colher com que estava mexendo, assoprou para esfriar um pouco, sujou a ponta do dedo indicador de molho e se virou para mim com a outra mão apoiada na minha coxa:

—Prove. - Pediu estendo a mão na minha direção.

Sua expressão não denunciava que ele fez de propósito, mas quando lambi seu dedo para experimentar a receita só consegui pensar em como aquilo tudo, desde o clima até o gesto, era excitante.

—E aí? - Perguntou com expectativa.

—Nossa, é muito bom. - Respondi surpresa. - Muito bom mesmo, Harry.

—Obrigado. - Agradeceu com um sorriso satisfeito que dizia claramente que ele já sabia que o sabor estaria fantástico.

—Você aprendeu isso na internet?

—Internet, Ratinha? - Me olhou desconfiado, rindo da pergunta. - Minha avó materna é italiana, então saber fazer isso é obrigação familiar para mim.

Esqueci até de fazer cara feia para o apelido que ele aparentemente achava ser o ideal para mim e o olhei boquiaberta.

—Sério? - Questionei surpresa, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão ao meu lado e cruzando as pernas para me acomodar melhor.

Seu olhar desviou para minhas coxas e ele deslizou a mão por elas antes de voltar a dizer.

—Sim, de onde você acha que vem esses olhos verdes encantadores? - Piscou convencido para mim, me fazendo rir.

—Você precisa de ajuda?

—Não, obrigado.

—Então me conte, qual a diferença entre o espaguete oito e o nove?

Minha pergunta o fez gargalhar e se virar para mim com a expressão típica de quem achava que eu não estava falando sério.

—Não tem diferença nenhuma Gin, só que um é mais fino que o outro.

—Só isso?

—Sim.

—Que sem graça, eu esperava uma explicação espetacular. - Me lamentei e ele me roubou um selinho rápido enquanto desligava o fogo.

—Está pronto. - Anunciou dando a volta no meu banco e levando a panela com ele em direção à travessa que estava sobre a pia.

—Você fez a massa também?

—Não, é muito trabalhoso e não daria tempo. Mas eu faço da próxima vez. - Prometeu, concentrado em finalizar o prato e levá-lo para a mesa colocada para duas pessoas.

Esperei Harry se acomodar na minha frente antes de me servir com uma porção generosa.

—Ainda bem que está gostoso, porque eu estou com fome. - Comentei enquanto ele servia vinho para nós dois.

—Se o vinho não combinar você pode culpar a internet, foi ela que me disse que esse aqui vai bem com molhos vermelhos.

—Terei isso em mente, pode deixar.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos e quando me lembrei de olhar para cima Harry me encarava com vontade de rir.

—O que foi? - Perguntei tomando um pouco do vinho.

—Deve estar muito bom mesmo, está até legal ver você comer com essa vontade toda.

Ri um pouco sem graça e pousei meu garfo sobre o prato antes de responder.

—Estou falando sério, está uma delícia. E o vinho combina, pode confiar na internet.

—Obrigado. O seu dia foi legal? - Mudou de assunto antes de comer mais uma garfada do próprio prato.

—Foi, hoje eu só tive consultas. A única emergência da minha área chegou ao fim da tarde, mas como a Luna ficaria durante a noite ela atendeu.

—Desde meu encontro com sua outra colega de trabalho achei que você se empenhasse em ser a médica com mais horas em todo lugar. - Comentou brincalhão.

—Exagero dela, Luna é ótima e o caso era simples, então. - Dei de ombros para enfatizar que não via problemas.

—Hoje foi minha primeira reunião com o novo cliente, acho que vou conseguir uns investimentos ótimos. - Contou sem esperar que eu perguntasse, a empolgação visível.

—Eu sempre tive uma visão tão chata de reuniões de negócios. - Contei com o cenho franzido e ele riu.

—Não são o que se pode chamar de engraçado, mas varia de um cliente para o outro. Tem gente que ajuda e acaba sendo bem divertido, já outros você quer jogar lá de cima do prédio.

—O de hoje era qual dos dois?

—Ela é bem divertida, ainda bem, porque provavelmente vamos passar bastante tempo juntos.

Não me passou despercebido o pronome feminino ao se referir à pessoa, mas a informação saiu do meu campo de atenção tão rápido quanto entrou. Terminei minha última porção de comida e me concentrei no fato de que eu já estava satisfeita e por isso não precisaria comer mais, finalizei também minha taça de vinho e deixei tudo sobre a mesa.

—Obrigada pelo jantar, estava incrível.

—Sempre que quiser. - Ofereceu terminando também sua refeição. - Você sempre morou aqui? - Perguntou interessado, o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos e me olhando atentamente.

—Não, mas em uma cidade próxima, menos de três horas daqui. E você? – Questionei, mudando o foco da conversa para ele.

—Sim. Quer dizer, não nesse apartamento, eu morava em uma casa do outro lado da cidade até meus pais se mudarem para o interior, então vim para cá.

—Por que você não quis se mudar também?

—Sou incontestavelmente urbano, para mim não dá. - Explicou e eu ri com ele.

—Eu também, gosto até do barulho daqui.

Harry se virou de frente para mim e puxou minha cadeira até encostar-se à dele, me deixando entre suas pernas abertas e apoiando as mãos dos lados do meu quadril.

—Eu estava ansioso para te ver. - Falou com um sorriso de canto.

—Sério? Para que? - Mantive o tom da conversa.

—Minha mão direita ainda não te conhece. - Comentou se lamentando e deslizando o dorso da mão pela lateral do meu corpo.

—É uma pena isso.

—Sim, mas vou apresentar você a ela. - Finalizou a frase e ficou de pé na minha frente.

Ele estendeu as mãos me convidando a levantar também e assim que o fiz me puxou para o corredor ao fim do qual estava seu quarto. A decoração ali mantinha as mesmas cores da sala, o edredom e a cortina de cores escuras deixando o ambiente mais discreto e intimista, e ele me deu tempo de olhar tudo em volta antes de se abaixar e tirar meus sapatos, deixando-os no meio do caminho.

Esperei ele se descalçar também antes de me empurrar de costas em sua cama e vir por cima de mim, roçando os lábios pelo decote do vestido e no meu pescoço antes de chegar à minha boca e me dar um beijo diferente de quando cheguei, mais quente e condizente com o momento. Ele não demorou muito até infiltrar as duas mãos pela lateral da minha saia e puxar minha calcinha para baixo sem tirar meu vestido do lugar.

Arqueei a sobrancelha em sua direção sem entender a nova ordem estabelecida, mas ele apenas sorriu antes de deixar a peça de lado e voltar a me beijar sem dizer nada. Eu estava deitada de costas e Harry se deitou de lado com o corpo encostado ao meu, o cotovelo apoiado no colchão e uma das mãos percorrendo a lateral do meu corpo enquanto ele me beijava com vontade.

Enfiei minha mão por baixo da sua camiseta e quando tentei puxar a peça para cima ele parou de me beijar e segurou meu pulso, me detendo.

—Hoje é a minha vez. - Afirmou levando meus braços para cima da cabeça e os prendendo sob sua mão apoiada na cama. - Fique quietinha enquanto mostro para minha mão direita como você é gostosa.

Prendi meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e assenti para sua cara de quem tinha até as terceiras intenções. Harry abriu um sorriso cheio de promessas antes de desvirar o olhar do meu rosto para o decote e lentamente acariciar meus seios. Ainda que esse nunca tenha sido meu ponto fraco, havia algo na lentidão proposital dele que me fez conter um gemido e vê-lo segurar uma risada quando percebeu.

Sua carícia subiu um pouco para a pele nua do meu pescoço e contornou meu decote antes de descer devagar para minha barriga e apertar minha cintura. Seus olhos acompanhavam todos os movimentos que ele fazia, deslizando preguiçosamente pelo meu corpo e adotando uma expressão concentrada em alguns momentos, um sorriso de canto em outros, me deixando com vontade de puxar seu rosto para mim e beijá-lo até faltar o ar.

Sua mão alcançou minha bunda e se demorou um pouco por ali, me alisando por cima do vestido enquanto chupava de leve meu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio gostoso subir pelo meu corpo. Minhas pernas foram exploradas em seguida sem a barreira do tecido entre nossas peles, me deixando ansiosa para quando a peça fosse jogada de lado de uma vez por todas.

Harry parou de beijar meu pescoço e olhou novamente para baixo quando sua mão acariciou a parte de dentro das minhas coxas, onde se deteve por alguns segundos antes de deslizar de uma vez e alcançar meio das minhas pernas. Por reflexo dobrei os joelhos e fechei as penas, sem conseguir conter um gemido que o fez olhar para o meu rosto com um sorriso malicioso, os olhos quase escuros fitando os meus.

—Hoje é a minha vez, doutora. - Repetiu o que havia dito e em um movimento rápido posicionou seu pé atrás dos meus e empurrou para baixo, me deixando novamente esticada na cama, e posicionou sua coxa entre as minhas para garantir espaço entre elas. - Assim está melhor.

Fechei os olhos com força quando sua mão voltou para lá e não consegui conter o gemido quando o senti me acariciar lentamente. Arqueei as costas em sua direção e apertei sua mão que me prendia ali quando os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos, espalhando por mim uma sensação já conhecida, com uma força que me fazia querer aquilo mais do que tudo.

Abri os olhos tempo o suficiente para vê-lo me encarando com a expressão de quem estava tendo a melhor visão do mundo e o encarei de volta com o que eu esperava ser o meu melhor olhar de "não pare". Senti a sensação do clímax se aproximando e minha primeira reação foi tentar fechar as pernas de novo, mas com sua coxa entre elas a única coisa que consegui foi fazê-lo rir e acelerar os movimentos, me fazendo morder os lábios com força para conter um pouco do som que eu realmente queria emitir.

Harry deixou a mão apoiada na minha perna, próxima à minha virilha, e esperou em silêncio enquanto eu tentava voltar a respirar normalmente, ainda de olhos fechados. Quando enfim olhei para ele, ainda me sentindo um pouco leve, minha primeira reação foi pensar que aquela cara de satisfação merecia até uma foto, mas optei por não dizer isso em voz alta.

—Você geme muito gostoso. - Falou por fim, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

—Porque você faz muito gostoso. - Argumentei e ele sorriu ainda mais. - E eu sou realmente ótima no que faço, sua coordenação motora está perfeita.

—Sempre foi. - Afirmou convencido.

—Agora solta minhas mãos e vem aqui, vem. – Pedi, deixando todas as minhas intenções claras, e fui prontamente atendida.

Acordei no dia seguinte em meio a um abraço aconchegante. Pisquei algumas vezes para focar a parede à minha frente, que não era a do meu quarto, e repassei como um filme todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior até que finalmente nos aconchegamos sob seu edredom azul marinho e caímos no sono. Me mexi um pouco para olhar em volta e senti os braços ao meu redor me apertarem mais de encontro ao corpo em que estava encostada quando Harry também acordou. Fechei os olhos por um momento e aproveitei a sensação de não acordar sozinha depois de bastante tempo, mas fui interrompida por um beijo no meu rosto.

—Bom dia.

—Bom dia. - Respondi, minha voz um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro.

—Você já precisa levantar? - Perguntou afundando o rosto no meu cabelo e aspirando o cheiro do meu shampoo.

—Não sei. Que horas são?

Seus braços me deixaram por um momento enquanto ele olhava as horas no celular em cima do criado mudo, mas voltaram rapidamente ao abraço de antes.

—Dez e meia.

—Droga, preciso. - Resmunguei.

Fiz o possível para ignorar que pela primeira vez eu estava achando ruim ter que me levantar para ir ao trabalho, afinal eu ainda estava com um pouco de sono depois de ter dormido menos do que o necessário durante a noite.

—Você quer tomar banho antes?

—Uhum - Confirmei com preguiça de dizer uma palavra inteira.

—Vou com você.

—Pode vir, a casa é sua.

Ele soltou uma risada preguiçosa diante da minha resposta e deu mais um beijo no meu rosto antes de se levantar e parar em frente ao guarda roupa. Alguns segundos depois uma toalha de banho macia foi jogada em minha direção e caiu sobre o colchão ao meu lado antes que eu conseguisse apanhá-la no ar.

—Vem. - Convidou com a mão estendida.

Passamos por cima do meu vestido e de sua calça enquanto Harry me guiava para a porta ao lado, onde tomamos um banho desnecessariamente demorado. Saí do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, enrolada na toalha e sem usar nada por baixo, só quando vi minha lingerie espalhada pelo chão lembrei de que minhas roupas limpas tinham ficado no carro.

—O que foi? - Ele perguntou com as duas mãos apoiadas na minha cintura quando parei, olhando por cima do meu ombro para onde eu também olhava.

—Eu trouxe roupa para trabalhar, mas esqueci no carro. Vou colocar a mesma, no hospital eu me troco. - Dei de ombros antes de me abaixar e pegar o sutiã, que era a peça mais próxima de mim.

—Quer que eu busque para você? - Se ofereceu apanhando meu vestido e deixando em cima da cama.

—Não vai atrapalhar?

—Claro que não, me dá a chave. - Pediu, vestindo a mesma camiseta da noite anterior e deixando-a cair por cima do short jeans com que saiu do banheiro.

Fomos juntos até a sala e ele esperou enquanto eu pegava a chave dentro da bolsa, olhando discretamente a bagunça quase organizada que eu mantinha ali dentro.

—Volto já. - Falou fechando a porta atrás de si e me deixando sozinha.

Sem pestanejar voltei pelo corredor e parei em frente ao mural de fotos que vi na noite anterior, subitamente curiosa para ver o que aquilo me mostraria. Acabei rindo de algumas, como na que uma criança de olhos verdes já com cara de Harry comemorava alguma coisa, todo sujo de lama e um troféu de aparência barata nas mãos, mas outras eram bem mais sérias, como ele vestido de beca e acompanhado de um homem praticamente igual a ele, salvo a aparência mais velha, e uma mulher com cabelos quase tão ruivos quanto os meus e olhos idênticos ao do filho. O sorriso descontraído enquanto compartilhava a mesa de algum boteco com amigos de aparência tão relaxada quanto a dele, com roupas de inverno e uma prancha de esqui em algum vale nevado por aí e sorrindo para a foto que ele mesmo tirou em um lugar ensolarado que eu não soube dizer qual é.

—É claro. - Sussurrei sorrindo e revirando os olhos quando parei em uma fotografia que mostrava ele e outro rapaz na praia, acompanhados de duas meninas de biquíni, todos abraçados em fila, com as duas no meio e cada um deles ocupando pontas opostas.

Me detive um pouco mais nessa, reparando na garota baixinha e sorridente que Harry abraçava, os cabelos pretos caindo molhados em frente ao corpo até quase a cintura e retribuindo o abraço dele como se fizesse isso todos os dias. O barulho da porta se abrindo me fez desviar o olhar para o lado oposto e focar em uma foto qualquer que mostrava ele segurando um rapaz mais alto pela gravata, ambos com sorrisos enormes e smokings.

—Meu melhor amigo e eu no casamento dele, no ano passado. Eu fui o padrinho. - Explicou parado ao meu lado e apontando para a foto que eu olhava. - Aqui.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci apanhando a sacola que ele me entregava.

Enquanto eu me trocava ele contou que conheceu Michael na escola, quando ainda eram adolescentes, e são amigos desde então. Agora eles se viam menos, porque ele se casou com a namorada da faculdade e ela estava no segundo mês de gravidez, esperando o primeiro filho deles, mas que se falavam quase todos os dias ainda assim.

—Você não tem um secador de cabelos por aqui não, né? - Perguntei já sabendo a resposta, usando a toalha para tirar um pouco do excesso da água nos meus fios.

—Infelizmente vou ficar devendo. - Respondeu divertido. - O que você quer comer?

—Qualquer coisa, não se preocupe.

—Comprei a mesma coisa que vi você comer na sua casa semana passada, pode ser?

—Nossa, que atencioso. - Elogiei em tom de piada e ele fez uma expressão convencida. - Está ótimo, obrigada.

Enquanto eu comia notei que Harry deu uma ou duas mordidas em uma fatia de pão e também em comeu alguns pedaços de queijo, o que me pareceu estranho.

—Achei que você não comesse de manhã. - Comentei após um gole na minha xícara de leite com chocolate.

—Não comia, mas aparentemente é a refeição mais importante do dia então estou tentando me acostumar. - Falou normalmente.

—Faz muito bem. - Falei como um aviso, mas a verdade é que adorava que ele prestasse atenção em absolutamente tudo que eu dizia.

Terminei minha bebida e puxei o braço dele para ver as horas em seu relógio de pulso: onze e meia.

—Preciso ir, Harry.

—Vou com você ate lá embaixo. - Afirmou já ficando de pé ao meu lado.

Peguei minha bolsa sobre o sofá e ele se adiantou apanhando a sacola com as minhas roupas e carregando para mim até pararmos ao lado da porta do motorista já aberta.

—Obrigada pelo jantar, estava tudo ótimo. - Agradeci passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. - Imagino que você não vá me passar a receita da família, não é?

—É claro que não. - Afirmou como se fosse óbvio, revirando os olhos para mim. - Mas faço para você sempre que quiser, é só pedir.

—Vou ter isso em mente. - Falei antes de trocarmos um beijo rápido. - Tchau, Harry. Bom final de semana.

—Tchau, Gin. Bom trabalho.

Agradeci e saí em direção ao hospital.

Colin não trabalharia hoje, então o comentário a respeito do meu cabelo molhado e sorriso no rosto ficou a cargo de Luna, que também estava no vestiário quando entrei.

—Adoro pessoas que chegam com essa cara de noite bem aproveitada. - Falou me olhando de canto.

—O que tem demais essas pessoas?

—Normalmente elas passam o dia inteiro cantarolando, irritantemente felizes, acho super divertido.

Sua explicação me fez rir e negar com a cabeça enquanto amarrava os cadarços do tênis.

—Ainda está brincando de médica com seu paciente? - Perguntou maliciosa.

—Ele não é mais meu paciente. - Expliquei diante de sua expressão de quem não se importava com essa parte. - Mas sim. Como está a agenda hoje?

—Tranquila, mas a emergência já tem alguns casos.

—O dia vai ser daqueles, então. – Previ amarrando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e ela assentiu.

—Espero que sim. – Comentou empolgada e residente.

—Acha que dá tempo de almoçar comigo mais tarde? – Convidei, guardando a bolsa e minha sapatilha no armário.

—Vou tentar, eu te mando uma mensagem.

—Ok, bom trabalho Lu.

—Para você também. – Desejou virando para o lado oposto no corredor.

Antes que eu chegasse à emergência fui chamada com urgência no centro cirúrgico e tomei o caminho oposto do que estava seguindo, deixando qualquer outro pensamento de lado e voltando para a vida real.


	10. Chapter 10

Normalmente eu não tinha muita paciência para ficar em casa o dia todo, mas passei a segunda-feira inteira revezando entre o sofá e a cama e trocando os canais da TV incessantemente enquanto comia pequenas colheradas da lata de brigadeiro que comprei no caminho para casa quando saí do trabalho no dia anterior.

No fim da tarde recebi uma mensagem do Harry:

 _"Oi Gin, vamos comigo em um lugar hoje? Beijos."_

Prendi a colher entre os dentes enquanto respondia.

 _"Hoje não dá, estou menstruada."_

Não tive tempo nem de deixar o aparelho de lado e recebi uma ligação dele.

—Oi, Harry.

—Eu não acredito que você respondeu isso. - Comentou indignado.

—O que?

—Que está menstruada.

—Ah, bom, em situações normais acontece uma vez por mês, sabe? - Falei sem saber qual era o foco da sua indignação.

—Eu sei que acontece uma ver por mês, estou falando de você falar que não dá para sair comigo porque está menstruada. - Ele soou um pouco ressentido ao explicar. - Eu ia te chamar para ir ao cinema, poxa.

—Cinema? - Questionei achando o convite estranho, porque normalmente vamos ao cinema com amigos ou o namorado, não com a pessoa com quem estamos saindo ocasionalmente.

—Sim, quero ver um filme que estreou esse final de semana.

—Que horas?

—Às seis e meia.

Tirei o celular do ouvido e olhei as horas rapidamente antes de voltar a encostá-lo no meu rosto. Eram quatro e cinquenta.

—Não está meio em cima da hora para comprar os ingressos?

—Na verdade eu já comprei, e então?

Seu tom denunciava que ele já esperava minha resposta positiva, o que me fez achá-lo um pouquinho confiante demais.

—Ok, vamos. Onde nos encontramos? - Confirmei por fim, ignorando minha indisposição total para sair em dias como esse.

—Passo aí em meia hora. Até daqui a pouco, beijos.

Deixei o aparelho em cima da cama enquanto me vestia, penteava os cabelos e passava um pouco de maquiagem, tirando de mim a cara de quem passou o dia todo fazendo nada. Estava dando uma última olhada no espelho quando ele mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já estava aqui, então abri minha bolsa e tirei de dentro meu cartão e documento pessoal que escorreguei para dentro do bolso do meu jeans e saí mais confortável sem nada para carregar.

Me acomodei no banco ao seu lado assim que alcancei seu carro parado em frente à portaria e trocamos um beijo rápido.

—Posso deixar minha chave aqui? Pego na volta. - Perguntei apontando o porta-luvas.

—Claro. Você está bem?

—Muito bem, e você?

—Ótimo. - Respondeu antes de se virar para frente e começar a dirigir.

Depois de prender meu cinto de segurança notei que Harry provavelmente estava vindo direto do trabalho, pois ainda vestia roupas sociais e tinha os cabelos organizados sob uma camada visível de gel, o que deixava sua aparência bem mais elegante e dividia minha opinião sobre qual estilo ficava melhor nele.

—Pensando bem, estou reconsiderando minha opinião sobre roupas sociais serem caretas. Pode acrescentar na lista de preferências. - Falei após um momento de silêncio, sabendo que ele entenderia que eu me referia à nossa conversa no dia em que nos encontramos no mercado.

—Vou fazer uma nota mental. - Prometeu e tirou uma mão do volante para fazer carinho na minha coxa. - Não te disse que esse braço engessado era uma desvantagem?

Ri do comentário e apoiei minha mão sobre a dele, acariciando seu dorso.

—Eu aprecio o carinho, mas realmente acho que você deveria colocar as duas mãos no volante. Agora não tem mais desculpas para dirigir só com uma. - Repreendi num tom suave e vi que ele revirou os olhos antes de fazer o que pedi.

Como recompensa pousei minha mão em sua perna e ganhei um sorriso agradecido.

Chegamos no shopping do outro lado da cidade faltando quarenta minutos para o filme começar, então Harry estacionou o carro sem pressa e da mesma forma tranquila caminhamos um ao lado do outro até o terceiro andar, onde ficava o cinema. Esperei que ele comprasse um balde gigantesco de pipoca com porção extra de manteiga e um refrigerante maior do que eu conseguiria tomar em uma semana inteira antes de entrarmos na sala escura.

Os trailers não demoraram muito a começar e as cadeiras vazias ao redor serem ocupadas por rostos concentrados e ansiosos olhando a tela à nossa frente. O balde de pipoca estava no colo de Harry e eu esticava minha mão ocasionalmente para apanhar algumas para mim, mas só quando soou o aviso de que o filme iria começar me lembrei de que nem perguntei o que viemos ver. Esperei curiosa e quase ri quando vi o logotipo da produtora.

—Marvel? O das histórias em quadrinho? - Perguntei sem acreditar, vendo sua expressão concentrada, quase sem piscar.

—Demais, não é? - Falou com um sorriso, sem entender pelo meu tom que eu não achava aquilo tão o máximo assim.

Revirei os olhos sem dizer nada, mas ele já estava novamente concentrado na tela e não viu, então me virei para frente também e me concentrei em tentar prestar atenção no filme que estava começando.

Comecei a pegar as pipocas de uma em uma para o tempo passar mais depressa enquanto dois homens com super poderes se enfrentavam, mas eu não conseguia definir com precisão quem era o do bem e o do mal ali. Roubei uns goles do seu refrigerante, e cruzei as pernas para os dois lados olhando em volta e pensando que eu jurava que eram crianças que deveriam estar aqui, não esse tanto de adultos.

Harry por sua vez nem piscava, mal parecia se mexer ao meu lado para não perder os movimentos que aconteciam. Descruzei as pernas e apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro para ver se ficava mais confortável assim, e pela primeira vez ele olhou para mim, parecendo positivamente surpreso com meu gesto, que a meu ver não tinha nada demais.

—Espera aí. - Pediu baixinho e me afastou o suficiente para levantar o apoio entre nossas poltronas e passar seu braço por trás de mim, depois disso voltou a olhar para frente com uma expressão satisfeita.

Continuei comendo pipoca e pensando em tudo, menos no filme, pela próxima uma hora e meia, mas depois disso pelo menos ganhei um carinho aconchegante até que as luzes se acenderam indicando que deveríamos sair.

—Gostou? - Perguntou sorridente assim que saímos para o corredor branco do shopping.

—Eu não acredito que você me arrastou para ver esse filme horrível! - Falei rindo de sua expressão incrédula.

—Como assim horrível? - Seu tom era quase de ultraje.

—Para começar, o que era aquela capa horrível? Como assim tudo o que aconteceu de empolgante foi aquela briguinha insignificante? Cadê o sangue? Briga de verdade tem sangue, mortes, essa não teve nada além de um elenco mal vestido. - Opinei indignada, gesticulando a cada frase e o fazendo rir apesar de eu estar criticando sua escolha.

Só quando ele me puxou e deu um beijo na bochecha me toquei que seu braço estava confortavelmente apoiado ao redor dos meus ombros, nos fazendo andar abraçados. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de dizer algo sobre isso ele se manifestou novamente e eu acabei deixando para lá.

—Eles são heróis, precisam ter capas! - Explicou como se eu fosse uma criança. - E você só não gostou porque não prestou atenção.

—Eu não consegui prestar atenção porque não gostei. - Corrigi apontando para ele e o fazendo revirar os olhos. - Aonde vamos? - Perguntei quando notei que aquele não era o caminho da saída.

—Comer alguma coisa, não está com fome? Eu estou. - Respondeu segundos antes de entrarmos na praça de alimentação repleta de pessoas.

—Um pouco.

—Hoje eu quero fast food, e você?

—Também. - Afirmei antes de pararmos em frente ao M amarelo e reluzente.

Aguardamos em silêncio na fila, eu parada de costas para Harry com seus braços ao redor de mim e seu queixo apoiado no alto da minha cabeça o tempo todo, vez ou outra ele batucava os dedos sobre minha barriga ou me apertava um pouco mais por alguns segundos, até que chegou nossa vez de fazer os pedidos.

Como o nome dizia, fomos servidos rápidos e saímos à procura de uma mesa vazia em meio ao amontoado de pessoas que comiam e conversavam ao nosso redor. Encontramos uma mesa de canto em frente a um banco suficiente para três pessoas e nos sentamos lado a lado para devorar os sanduíches recém comprados.

—Qual sua comida preferida? - Ele quebrou o silêncio algumas mordidas depois.

—Vale doce? - Perguntei e ele riu, mas assentiu concordando. - Brigadeiro, com certeza. Comida mesmo é massa, não tenho uma preferência específica entre qual delas.

—Brigadeiro? - Questionou me olhando desconfiado.

—Sim, e eu estava comendo uma lata inteirinha quando você ligou. - Falei orgulhosa e ele me olhou duvidoso. - . E a sua?

—Estrogonofe de frango.

—Com ou sem os cogumelos estranhos?

—Com, é óbvio. - Afirmou convicto e eu franzi o cenho indicando que não concordava. - E a sua cor preferida?

—Não tenho uma, mas com certeza absoluta não é branco.

—Por que? Você fica bem de branco. A minha é azul marinho.

—Notei pela decoração da sua casa. Experimenta usar só azul marinho todos os dias por sete anos para ver se você vai querer ver essa cor na sua frente ainda. - Expliquei finalizando meu sanduíche e deixando o guardanapo amassado de lado.

Harry já havia terminado o dele e virou a bandeja com batatinhas na minha direção, oferecendo. Me encostei ao seu lado e sua mão foi novamente para o meu ombro, onde parecia estar muito bem acomodada.

—Como funciona depois que termina a faculdade de medicina? Você já é médica? - Perguntou interessado.

—Tem a residência ainda, mas basicamente sim. Só que eu fiz residência em cirurgia, então são cinco anos e não dois. Terminei no começo do ano passado.

—É muita dedicação da sua parte. - Comentou admirado.

—Como funciona no que você trabalha?

—Terminamos a faculdade na maioria das vezes já trabalhando em alguma área, comigo foi assim. Depois disso me especializei em análise de riscos por dois anos, terminei dois anos atrás.

—É uma coisa legal para trabalhar? - Perguntei interessada no que ele passava o dia todo fazendo.

—Eu gosto, mas você ia achar muito chato. Eu basicamente faço cálculos e analiso índices o dia todo.

—Realmente, eu ia. - Concordei pegando a batata que ele me oferecia.

—Mas tem os dias de maior emoção, quando a gente perde, por exemplo. Todo mundo fica louco, mas é interessante como normalmente as coisas se compensam e você recupera até mais.

—No meu caso eu odeio os dias que a gente perde. - Falei normalmente, mas notei que ele não soube o que responder, então mudei de assunto. - Faz tempo que você trabalha onde trabalha?

—Quatro anos. Você sempre trabalhou naquele hospital?

—Sim, saí da faculdade direto para lá.

—Luna está se especializando no mesmo que você?

—Sim, mas ela já está no fim. Daqui dois meses a turma dela termina a residência.

—Ela é tão boa quanto você? - Perguntou me adulando.

—Claro, fui eu que a ensinei grande parte das coisas. - Respondi convencida e ele revirou os olhos. - Brincadeiras a parte, ela é.

—E o Colin já estava lá quando você chegou?

—Sim, mas ele trabalhava na área psiquiátrica, então nos conhecemos uns dois anos depois que eu cheguei, quando ele pediu transferência para o centro cirúrgico e emergência. Adoro quando ele está no meu turno.

—Ele que me atendeu no dia que quebrei o braço, foi muito atencioso. - Comentou elogiando.

—Ele é o máximo. - Opinei.

—O que seu irmão faz além de desenvolver jogos viciantes? - Perguntou mudando de assunto.

—Sites, um monte de coisa chata. Já vi ele fazendo aquilo e sinceramente não sei como consegue. Mas ele acha super legal, então nem falo nada. - Finalizei levantando as mãos em rendição e arrancando uma risada relaxada dele.

—Sabe, as pessoas não precisam ser médicas para terem profissões legais. - Comentou irônico.

—Vai me dizer que você acha alguma profissão mais legal que a sua? - Perguntei olhando desafiadora para ele.

—Claro que acho.

—Qual, por exemplo?

—A dos astronautas. - Respondeu sério, mas eu não aguentei e gargalhei, fazendo algumas pessoas ao redor olharem em nossa direção. - Qual a graça?

—Filmes da Marvel, a profissão mais legal do mundo é a de astronauta. Quantos anos você tem mesmo? - Perguntei ainda rindo.

—Nossa, que engraçada. - Desdenhou, mas sorriu ao final. - Você não acha nenhuma profissão mais legal que a sua?

—Não. - Falei sinceramente. - Aliás, você não acha minha profissão mais legal que a sua também?

—Eu acho sua profissão mais admirável que a minha, mas mais legal não, desculpe. - Respondeu casualmente.

—Você não sabe de nada. - Afirmei sabiamente antes de mudar de assunto. - Que horas são?

—Dez e vinte. - Informou depois de olhar no relógio em seu braço, que eu reparei ser um muito mais elegante do que os que usava nas outras vezes.

—Melhor irmos, não? Amanhã eu só entro meio dia, mas você acorda cedo.

—Sim, já vamos. - Confirmou empilhando todas as embalagens descartáveis sobre a bandeja à nossa frente. - Vamos nos ver sexta?

—Não vai dar. - Neguei me lamentando. - Mione está na Austrália visitando os pais e retorna na quinta, vou jantar com ela para saber das novidades.

—Ok, então semana que vem?

—Sim. - Confirmei sem nem pensar muito sobre o assunto.

Joguei no lixo as embalagens e deixei a bandeja sobre o balcão enquanto Harry esperava alguns passos atrás de mim para voltar a passar seu braço ao meu redor no trajeto até o estacionamento. Paramos em frente à minha casa poucos minutos antes das onze e trocamos alguns beijos antes de finalmente nos despedirmos e eu subir.

A semana foi pontuada por mensagens que trocamos durante todo o dia, sempre que possível, e as maiorias me fazia rir de alguma coisa boba e responder de forma atipicamente engraçada.

Na quinta feira pela tarde Mione me ligou para confirmar nosso encontro no dia seguinte e disse que eu poderia ir até a casa dela assim que chegasse do trabalho e não precisaria me preocupar em fazer ou comprar nada, pois ela prepararia tudo já que ainda estaria de férias.

Na sexta quando acordei havia uma mensagem do meu irmão perguntando se eu queria ir até a casa dele a noite para comermos alguma coisa juntos, mas precisei negar o convite:

 _"Foi mal Ron, mas a Mione voltou para casa essa semana e já marquei de jantar com ela para saber das novidades. Fica para a próxima. Beijos."_

Uma consulta de última hora e o trânsito comum do último dia útil da semana me fizeram chegar em casa já quase oito da noite. Tomei um banho rápido me enfiei em um vestido leve antes de atravessar o corredor e encontrar uma Hermione sorridente, bem humorada e mais bronzeada que o normal com os braços abertos em minha direção.

Comemos no sofá da sala mesmo, conversando sem nenhuma pressa e compartilhando detalhes e situações engraçadas sobre o país que não era mais nenhuma novidade para ela, visto a quantidade de visitas realizadas ao longo dos anos em que seus pais se mudaram para lá. Quando voltei para o meu apartamento, com o presente mais fofo do mundo que consistia em um coala de pelúcia vestido de médico, uma bandeira da Austrália bordada no minúsculo jaleco branco e as mãos presas por um velcro ao redor do meu pescoço em um abraço, já era madrugada e o sono me dominava.

O plantão de vinte e quatro horas no final de semana se arrastou, mas felizmente no domingo consegui sair do hospital no horário exato em que deveria: ao meio dia em ponto. Antes de entrar no carro liguei para o Ron para compensar minha negativa de dois dias atrás:

—Oi, Gin. - Me atendeu no segundo toque.

—Oi Ron. Estou indo para casa agora e vou dormir um pouco, mas quer ir jantar lá mais tarde? - Convidei sentada no banco do motorista, mas ainda com o motor desligado.

—Tudo bem. Que horas?

—Umas sete, oito, sei lá. Entra com a sua chave e me acorda quando chegar.

—Ok, até mais tarde então.

—Até, beijos.

Empurrei a porta da sala com o pé enquanto digitava uma mensagem irônica para Harry, contradizendo sua afirmação do dia anterior de que eu nunca aproveitava o domingo e esse era o melhor dia da semana:

 _"Em casa antes da uma da tarde para aproveitar o domingo. O que me diz disso? ;)"_

Deixei o celular carregando sobre meu criado mudo e tomei um banho antes de me deitar. Voltei ao quarto e antes mesmo de me vestir desbloqueei meu telefone para ler sua mensagem que certamente já estaria ali:

 _"Dormir não é aproveitar o domingo. Não vale."_

Revirei os olhos enquanto digitava e me arrastava para o meio da cama ao mesmo tempo:

 _"É o melhor jeito de aproveitar."_

Me acomodei confortavelmente enquanto o aguardava responder:

 _"Só seria se fosse comigo. Durma bem, Ratinha."_

Coloquei novamente o aparelho no criado mudo ao meu lado, mas tenho a impressão de que ainda estava sorrindo quando caí no sono.

O bom de dormir quando se está muito cansado e há muito tempo acordado é que a gente não sonha, não acorda com barulhos e tenho a impressão de quem nos mexemos. Só dormimos, como deve ser. A desvantagem é que a pessoa que tenta nos acordar no meio disso tem um trabalho enorme, e eu suspeitei que Ron já estava tentando há alguns minutos quando abri os olhos e o vi praticamente já deitado do meu lado, a expressão entediada.

—Oi, urso. - Falou sarcástico, assim que abri os olhos.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder imediatamente, apenas resmunguei alguma coisa ininteligível enquanto me espreguiçava e ia até o banheiro escovar os dentes.

—Que horas são? - Perguntei com um grito para que ele conseguisse me ouvir do quarto.

—Umas oito. - Respondeu no mesmo tom.

Quando voltei o encontrei deitado na minha cama mexendo no meu mais novo urso de pelúcia. Me deitei do lado e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

—Tudo bem? - Perguntei mais simpática, agora que totalmente desperta.

—Sim, e com você?

—Também.

—O que é isso? - Questionou em dúvida, revirando meu bichinho nas mãos.

—É o Dr. Coala Australiano, que foi como eu batizei. - Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido, me fazendo rir e explicar. - Mione me trouxe de presente. Lindo não?

Ele não falou nada, apenas o deixou de qualquer jeito entre nós dois.

—O que você fez para a gente comer? - Mudou de assunto.

—Que horas você supõe que eu teria cozinhado para você? Vamos pedir alguma coisa e você vai pagar, porque ainda está me devendo o hambúrguer da semana passada.

—Nossa, que péssimo tratamento. - Desdenhou e eu lancei a ele um gesto obsceno. - Escolhe aí o que você quer comer, não tenho preferência hoje.

—Ok. - Concordei e fui até a cozinha consultar minha pilha de cardápios de delivery.

Optei por pedir um combinado de nachos e molhos diferentes em um restaurante próximo à minha casa, o que poupou a formalidade de arrumar a mesa e comemos com a mão mesmo no sofá da sala.

—Bom isso aqui. - Elogiou tomando um pouco de suco.

Acenei concordando, mas continuei em silêncio enquanto mastigava.

—Então você ganhou um presente personalizado e eu ganhei um imã de geladeira? - Comentou espontaneamente um momento depois, a expressão tão indignada quanto o tom de voz.

Há muito eu já havia desistido de tentar entender o que se passava na cabeça dele e da minha vizinha, então dessa vez também não tentei. Apenas preparei o meu melhor tom falsamente casual antes de dizer:

—Isso deve significar que estou fazendo melhor a minha parte do que você a sua, então melhore. - Dei de ombros indicando que aquele era meu melhor conselho e único comentário.

Ele fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu a meio caminho e fechou a cara em uma carranca que me fez sorrir com superioridade, como os irmãos fazem muito bem ao conseguir deixar o outro sem palavras.


	11. Chapter 11

**AVISO:** Esse capítulo tem spoiler pesado do livro/filme Garota Exemplar. Caso vocês tenham interesse em futuramente ler/assistir a história **NÃO** leiam a parte em itálico e sublinhada.

Quero aproveitar para agradecer a todos que comentam e acompanham. Vocês são minha fonte de inspiração :)

* * *

No dia seguinte quando o interfone tocou um pouco depois das seis da tarde eu já sabia o que ouviria assim que o atendesse.

—Boa tarde, Ginny. - O senhor simpático que trabalhava ali desde que me mudei cumprimentou como de costume. - O Sr. Potter está aqui.

—Boa tarde Fint, pode deixá-lo subir, obrigada. - Não freei o impulso que me subiu e o chamei de antes que desligasse. - Aliás Fint, o Sr. Potter pode subir sempre, não precisa mais se preocupar em anunciar.

—Tudo bem, vou anotar. - Confirmou solícito e eu agradeci antes de colocar o aparelho novamente na base.

Nos vimos nesse dia, como combinamos após o cinema, e em todas as outras noites disponíveis que tive nas próximas semanas.

Os horários do Ron eram flexíveis o suficiente para conseguirmos nos ver com frequência durante a manhã ou nas horas mais tranquilas dos meus turnos de trabalho quando ele ia até o hospital para jantar comigo no restaurante em frente. A visão dele debruçado sobre o balcão conversando com Colin enquanto me aguardava já não era estranha para mim e isso me deixava as noites de segunda e sexta para aproveitar quase exclusivamente com uma única pessoa.

Conheci alguns lugares novos em alguns desses encontros, todos com o mesmo perfil descontraído dos que Harry me levou antes, e estabelecemos a regra de que um dos dois nunca beberia nada alcoólico para voltarmos para casa em segurança, ou então já viríamos de táxi para não inventarmos de dirigir depois de algumas doses a mais.

Passamos tempo sozinhos na minha casa e na dele suficiente para eu não estranhar mais estar ali. É claro que não era como estar na minha casa ou na do meu irmão, mas já era como estar em um lugar onde eu me sentia estranhamente confortável o suficiente para não pedir sempre que quisesse um copo de água, por exemplo.

De certa forma me acostumei a ter sempre companhia na segunda depois de um dia inteiro descansando e na sexta a noite quando chegava do trabalho, mesmo que em horários fora do que os planejados, e a acordar enroscada em alguém no sábado.

A convivência frequente com ele nos fez descobrir algumas preferências um do outro, como o que gostamos ou não de comer, e alguns hábitos cotidianos característicos, como eu não ver nenhuma necessidade em arrumar minha cama quando me levantava de manhã e ele fazer isso religiosamente todos os dias antes de sair de casa para qualquer coisa. Normalmente na segunda-feira jantávamos juntos em algum lugar e Harry me deixava em casa ou eu o levava até seu apartamento, mas umas duas vezes acabamos dormindo juntos e foi numa dessas ocasiões que eu soube que ele acordava alguns minutos mais cedo apenas para realizar essa atividade imprescindível em seu dia.

A gente fazia muito sexo também, o que eu passei a considerar uma parte gostosa da minha rotina e a sentir muita falta e cada vez mais expectativa sempre que a semana ia chegando ao fim. Mas mais do que tudo, por algum motivo ele me fazia rir o tempo todo e deixar o resto do mundo da porta para fora.

Eu nem notava o tempo passar, e quando dei por mim já fazia mais de três meses desde que o encontrei com o braço quebrado naquela sala de emergência.

 _"Vai sair no horário hoje Gin?"_

Li sua mensagem um pouco depois das cinco da tarde na sexta-feira e parei o que estava fazendo para responder:

 _"Daqui uns minutinhos eu saio."_

Voltei a olhar os exames pós operatórios de um paciente que atendi no meio da semana, vítima de um atropelamento, e só me convenci a não passar em seu leito quando tive certeza de que os indicativos eram ótimos e não havia com que me preocupar.

Fechei o prontuário e a porta do consultório atrás de mim e saí em direção ao balcão de enfermeiros perto da emergência, onde de longe já consegui avistar os cabelos pretos do Colin por trás do móvel de madeira.

—Oi gato. - Cumprimentei e ele sorriu levantando a cabeça na minha direção. - Aqui está, obrigada. - Passei para ele a pasta que ele arquivaria junto com os demais registros de pacientes.

—De nada. Já está está indo? - Perguntou me vendo soltar o cabelo do rabo de cavalo que usei durante todo o dia.

—Já, tenho compromisso.

—Me leva? - Pediu malicioso, piscando para mim ao fim e me arrancando uma gargalhada. - Divirta-se gata, boa noite.

—Para você também. Joguei um beijo para ele e saí em direção ao vestiário.

Demorei tempo suficiente para trocar o tênis pela sapatilha que usei para vir de casa até aqui, guardar o jaleco e pegar minha bolsa e então já estava cruzando algumas avenidas até meu bairro para em sua rua principal virar o carro na direção oposta à do meu prédio.

Agradeci ao porteiro quando ele automaticamente abriu o portão para mim, eu também já não precisava me identificar antes de subir, e entrei no elevador que estava ali já com as portas abertas.

Segundos depois de tocar a campainha Harry abriu a porta para mim com um sorriso feliz que eu provavelmente retribuí da mesma forma enquanto lançava meus braços em volta do seu pescoço em um abraço empolgado. Beijei sua bochecha enquanto ele fechava a porta e girava novamente a chave

para depois me dar um selinho demorado, seguido de vários outros mais rápidos enquanto me levava até o sofá.

—Tudo bem com você? - Perguntou se sentando e me puxando para seu colo.

—Tudo, e com você?

—Também. - Falou antes de me roubar mais um beijo.

Estiquei a mão e peguei o livro de capa escura que estava jogado ao nosso lado para ler o título: Garota exemplar.

—Para que você está lendo isso? Se quiser saber sobre a vida de uma garota exemplar é só me perguntar. - Falei convencida e deixei o exemplar novamente onde estava, arrancando dele uma risada.

 _—Deus me livre! - Exclamou me deixando confusa._

 _—Está dizendo que eu não sou exemplar, Sr. Potter? - Perguntei desconfiada,olhando de canto para ele._

 _—Você eu acho que seja bastante exemplar, Srta. Weasley, mas o título é irônico e aquela garota exemplar. - Falou apontando para o livro. - É uma psicopata fria que bolou um plano perfeito para acusar o marido de tê-la matado. - Explicou parecendo achar a situação bem divertida._

 _—Credo, então não sou exemplar, não. - Neguei com o cenho franzido e ele riu com vontade da minha expressão._

—Está com fome? - Perguntou depois de um beijo rápido no meu pescoço.

—Ainda não, mas queria tomar um banho.

Diante dessa palavra seus olhos se abriram como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante.

—Comprei uma coisa para você. - Contou empolgado e se levantou de um pulo, me arrastando com ele pelo corredor.

—Mas nem é meu aniversário. - Afirmei em dúvida quanto a natureza do presente.

—E qual o problema? - Deu de ombros como se isso fosse insignificante. - Aliás, quando é seu aniversário?

—Onze de agosto. - Informei me sentando em sua cama enquanto ele abria uma das portas do guarda-roupa.

—Pertinho do meu. - Comentou antes de dizer o dia.- Trinta e um de julho.

Esperei enquanto ele puxava de dentro uma sacola rosa com algumas letras bonitas, de uma loja que eu não me lembrava de já ter visitado, e fechava as portas antes de se sentar de frente para mim e me entregar.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci antes mesmo de conseguir desfazer o laço desnecessariamente grande.

Ele se deitou com o cotovelo apoiado ao lado do meu joelho e esperou paciente enquanto eu tirava a caixa de dentro e desgrudava o adesivo antes de finalmente abrir e puxar um robe muito parecido ao que eu usava em casa, mas de um tom um pouco mais escuro de rosa.

—Você usa muito o seu quando estamos na sua casa, achei que sentisse falta aqui também. - Explicou me olhando com expectativa.

—Esse é seu jeito bonitinho de dizer que não preciso mais trazer roupa para usar depois que tomar banho? - Perguntei desconfiada, mas internamente feliz com a preocupação.

Não que me fizesse uma falta enorme, mas eu realmente gostava da praticidade de não me preocupar com o que vestir entre tomar banho e ir dormir.

—Eu não tinha pensado nessa vantagem, mas pode ser também. - Confirmou sorridente.

—Obrigada, gostei muito. - Agradeci novamente e me inclinei par enfatizar minha gratidão com um beijo.

—Acho que o tamanho está certo, mas eu posso trocar se não estiver.

—Está sim. - Confirmei após olhar a etiqueta.

—Vai tomar banho, te espero.

—Não vai me acompanhar? - Estranhei.

—Adoraria, mas preciso responder um e-mail do trabalho ainda hoje. Vou aproveitar e fazer enquanto isso.

—Ta bom, volto já.

Antes que eu entrasse no banheiro ele puxou um notebook de dentro da mochila que estava ao lado da cama e o ligou já concentrado. Fechei a porta para não atrapalhar com o barulho e tomei um banho quente e demorado, para espantar o ar frio de começo de inverno, e vesti apenas minha nova peça de roupa. Me olhei no espelho antes de sair e notei que este ficava apenas um pouco mais curto do que o que tenho em casa, mas no resto era igual.

Harry ainda não tinha terminado quando voltei, então me deitei ao seu lado e o vi digitar algumas palavras como índices, correlação e lucratividade, coisas que não me faziam o menor sentido, por mais alguns minutos antes de revisar, enviar e guardar o computador novamente.

—Pronto. - Anunciou se virando para mim e levando sua mão quase automaticamente para minha coxa. - Ficou bonito.

—Também gostei. - Afirmei me virando para ele também. - Dia corrido hoje?

—Bastante. E o seu?

—Mais ou menos.

Ouvi enquanto ele me contava algumas coisas que tinha feito e contei também algumas partes do meu dia. O mais legal desse nosso tipo de conversa era que eu não entendia quase nada do que ele me falava, ele entendia ainda menos do que eu dizia, mas os dois prestavam atenção como se entendessem tudo. Antes eu não via nenhum sentido em contar sobre meu trabalho para quem não entendia dele, mas até que era bom apenas falar sobre isso, dando minhas opiniões apenas e não ouvindo nada além de incentivos e parabenizações.

Fomos até a cozinha um tempo depois e eu me sentei em um dos seus bancos mais altos enquanto ele terminava de espalhar algumas fatias de queijo e molho pelo arroz dentro de uma assadeira.

—Eu estava pensando em uma coisa. - Comentei quando ele fechou a porta do forno. - Sexta que vem é feriado, não é?

—Sim. - Confirmou parando entre minhas pernas e apoiando as mãos nas laterais do meu assento.

—Você vai trabalhar?

—Não.

—Acho que vou pedir os três dias de folga, assim podemos passar um tempo juntos. - Informei o que estive pensando nos últimos dias, desde que vi no calendário da minha mesa o último dia útil da semana seguinte pintado de vermelho.

—Eu já marquei de ir visitar meus pais. - Confessou um pouco sem graça, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos. - Vou na quinta a noite, quando sair do trabalho, e volto segunda.

—Então deixa quieto.

Dei de ombros indicando que não tinha problema. E na verdade não tinha mesmo, eu também me divertiria no hospital.

—Vamos comigo? - Propôs, subitamente empolgado. - Eu adio, podemos ir na sexta de manhã.

—Melhor não, Harry. - Neguei quase antes que ele terminasse o convite.

—Por que não?

—Porque eu sei como os pais são, eles vão pensar que estamos namorando ou algo assim.

—E não estamos? - Questionou visivelmente confuso, quase irônico.

—Não. - Falei como se fosse óbvio. - Eu mal tenho tempo para mim, imagina para ter um namorado. - Expliquei para sua expressão de quem ainda não havia entendido.

Por um momento ele me olhou sério como eu nunca tinha visto antes, quase chateado eu diria, mas o timer soou atrás de nós e ele se afastou de repente.

—Já? - Perguntei surpresa, mudando de assunto tão rápido quanto ele fazia.

—Sim, era só para derreter o queijo. - Falou tirando o jantar dali com a ajuda de um pano. - Vem. - Convidou sem muita vontade, saindo para a sala ao lado sem me esperar.

Só demorei tempo suficiente para descer do banco e colocá-lo de novo no lugar certo, mas Harry já estava sentado e se servindo quando cheguei. Normalmente ele colocava comida para mim também, mas começou a comer sem dar nenhum sinal de ter se lembrado disso. Achei um pouco estranho, mas tirei minha porção e me sentei de frente para ele.

—Está muito bom. - Elogiei após o primeiro pedaço.

—Obrigado. - Agradeceu sem dar indícios de que queria continuar aquela conversa.

Eu não via problemas em ficar quieta, mas ele nunca conseguia ficar calado por mais que um minuto ou dois, então seu silêncio durante todo o jantar me causou estranheza. Normalmente eu não pensava muito sobre o que se passava na cabeça das outras pessoas, mas a situação me deixou curiosa para essa informação a respeito do homem à minha frente, quieto e de braços cruzados, educadamente me esperando terminar de comer.

—Está tudo bem? - Perguntei em dúvida, pousando meus talheres sobre o prato assim que acabei.

—Sim. Terminou? - Perguntou apontando para o meu prato.

Assenti concordando e ele o tirou da minha frente, saindo da sala com toda a louça que sujamos nas mãos. Me levantei e peguei a assadeira com o resto da comida para levar para a cozinha, mas seus passos eram visivelmente maiores que os meus e antes que eu desse o meu segundo ele já estava de novo na minha frente.

—Obrigado, pode deixar. - Falou tirando-a da minha mão e sumindo de novo.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de tentar adivinhar por que tudo estava tão estranho ele voltou e me arrastou para o sofá em meio a um abraço, aspirando o cheiro do meu pescoço.

—Quer assistir alguma coisa?

—Não estou com muita paciência para TV. - Respondi me ajeitando enquanto ele se deitava em cima de mim.

—Para que você está com paciência hoje?

—Para você.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso antes de beijar, e tudo estava normal novamente.

No dia seguinte, como já era normal, acordei com preguiça de sair de baixo das cobertas e ir trabalhar, mas o fiz mesmo assim. Nos despedimos antes que eu abrisse a porta para sair e ele esperou encostado ao batente e brincando com meus dedos até o elevador chegar e as portas se fecharem, me tirando do seu campo de visão.

O invés de ir até a sala do chefe de cirurgia pedir meus dias de folga, como havia planejado, me troquei e fui direto para o meu primeiro chamado. Quando cheguei em casa no domingo Harry me ligou e conversamos por alguns minutos enquanto eu comia alguma coisa antes de dormir, depois disso só nos vimos na segunda feira quando ele saiu do trabalho e veio direto até minha casa me buscar para assistirmos a um jogo da liga de baseball que ele não queria perder. Não era muito legal, mas era melhor do que os heróis da Marvel, com certeza.

Quando ele me deixou em casa nos despedimos durante vários minutos dentro do carro e eu desejei boa viagem, porque não nos veríamos mais antes que ele fosse para a casa dos pais. Tentei não prestar atenção na voz que repetia na minha cabeça com um pouco de insatisfação que eu não o veria na sexta-feira, dei um último abraço rápido nele e saí do carro.

Na quinta entre uma consulta e outra recebi uma mensagem de Harry dizendo que já estava na casa dos pais e que sentiria saudades. Respondi que eu também e desejei que ele se divertisse, depois guardei o celular no bolso e voltei a trabalhar.

A sexta a noite pareceu se arrastar ainda mais depois que percebi que nem meu irmão e nem minha vizinha estavam disponíveis para um encontro e que Luna e Colin estariam trabalhando. Lembrei que Harry passava horas brincando com o jogo desenvolvido pela empresa do Ron e o instalei no meu celular apenas para constatar que eu conseguia zerar todas as telas da primeira fase sem reprovar nenhuma vez, o que me deixou frustrada com a falta de desafios e me fez desinstalar o aplicativo.

Passei o sábado e o domingo inteiros pensando a cada momento em como meu final de semana estaria mais divertido se eu estivesse com Harry, e cheguei até a reconsiderar se eu não deveria ter aceitado seu convite, mas rapidamente cheguei à conclusão de que não.

Acordei na segunda no meio da manhã e senti meus olhos se desviando quase com vontade própria para a tela do celular a cada cinco minutos enquanto eu tentava assistir um filme qualquer na TV. A inquietação já estava me deixando irritada, mas esse pensamento desapareceu da minha cabeça tão rápido quanto surgiu porque no exato momento eu recebi uma mensagem que me deixou subitamente bem humorada:

 _"Oi Ratinha, já estou em casa."_

Respondi na mesma hora, já de pé e caminhando em direção ao meu quarto para calçar um sapato antes de sair.

 _"Vou até ai."_

Não era uma pergunta, mas ele também respondeu quase imediatamente:

 _"Vem, estou te esperando :)"_

Devido à proximidade das nossas residências, dez minutos depois eu já estava entrando pelo portão do prédio dele e sorrindo para o porteiro barbudo que liberou minha entrada:

—Boa tarde.

—Boa tarde. - Respondeu antes de me perguntar com ar confuso. - Por que você não usa a segunda vaga do apartamento do menino?

Eu nunca entendi por que ele chamava as pessoas de menino e menina, mas nunca questionei e já até começava a achar engraçadinho.

—Não sei, nunca me ocorreu essa ideia. - Respondi dando um aceno para ele e indo até o elevador.

Na verdade eu nem sabia que Harry tinha outra vaga de estacionamento no prédio, por isso nunca tinha usado.

Ele provavelmente estava me esperando atrás da porta, porque mal toquei a campainha e ele surgiu, me puxando para dentro em um abraço apertado que eu retribuí de imediato. Afundei o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele fechava a porta e me perguntei se na semana passada o cheiro dele também já era bom assim, só então nos beijamos.

—Como foi de viagem? - Perguntei ainda abraçada a ele, encostada na lateral da mesa de jantar com seu corpo grudado ao meu.

—Foi ótimo, mas acho que estou mais gordo. - Lamentou, demonstrando não se importar realmente com isso.

Desci minhas mãos por suas costas até o quadril, apalpando todo o caminho:

—Não, está gostoso como sempre. - O tranquilizei e ele riu.

—Como foi o fim de semana?

—Normal. - Respondi dando de ombros, sem ter mais o que dizer a respeito.

—Ué? Não foi incrivelmente legal e fantástico, cheio de sangue e ossos para fora? - Perguntou confuso, prendendo um sorriso.

—Não, eu estava meio cansada.

—Ah, entendi. - Falou cético, como quem não acreditava na minha resposta.

—O porteiro me perguntou porque eu não uso a sua segunda vaga na garagem. - Comentei me lembrando. - Por que você nunca me disse que tem uma segunda vaga na garagem?

—É que eu acho que usar a segunda vaga da garagem é muito coisa de namorados, sabe? - Falou irônico e eu revirei os olhos.

—É só uma vaga, Harry.

Ele riu como se eu não tivesse entendido alguma piada interna, mas voltou a falar antes que eu perguntasse.

—Eu nem me lembrei, desculpe. Me passa a sua placa que eu vou autorizar a entrada.

—Ok, obrigada. - Agradeci e roubei um selinho dele.

—Vem aqui, estava guardando minhas roupas. - Convidou me puxando pela mão até seu quarto.

Deixei meus sapatos do lado e deitei sobre o edredom azul esticado que já me era familiar para observar enquanto ele caminhava entre a cama e o guarda roupa repetidas vezes.

—Tirei algumas fotos, quer ver? - Perguntou se deitando ao meu lado, depois de tudo já no lugar.

Por reflexo me arrastei mais para o lado até encostar nele e peguei seu celular assim que ele digitou a senha de desbloqueio e selecionou a parta de imagens que queria me mostrar.

Passei por uma quantidade enorme de fotos dele sorrindo entre os pais, de um jantar em um restaurante com garçons vestidos com roupas típicas de algum lugar que eu não consegui identificar, de um rapaz gordinho o abraçando pelo pescoço e de coisas aleatórias como uma árvore cheia de folhas secas.

—Você é muito parecido com seu pai. - Comentei aproximando o rosto dos dois com o zoom do aparelho e olhando com atenção.

—Mas tenho os olhos da minha mãe. - Completou divertido, me fazendo olhar para ele e rir concordando.

—Sim. Você já ouviu muito isso, não é?

—Mais do que você pode imaginar.

Voltei a olhar as fotografias até ser interrompida por sua voz de novo.

—Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Questionou meio incerto, se apoiando no cotovelo para me olhar.

—Pode.

—Você não se dá bem com seus pais? - Senti meu sorriso morrer com a pergunta, mas esperei que ele terminasse. - É porque você não tem nenhuma foto na sua casa, mas eu sempre te vejo falar do seu irmão e você nunca mencionou seus pais.

Devolvi o celular para ele, odiando o rumo daquela conversa e enrolando o máximo possível.

—Não precisa falar, se não quiser. - Apressou em se retratar.

—É porque não tem nada para falar, Harry. Eles morreram há um bom tempo. - Soltei a informação de uma vez, não fazia sentido ficar enrolando para contar o que ninguém nunca espera ouvir.

Sua cara de pena me dizia que ele também não esperava essa resposta.

—Eu sinto muito.

—Por que? Já faz muito tempo. - Tentei soar normal ao dizer isso, mas acho que falhei.

Passei as mãos no rosto e me levantei de supetão, o fazendo se afastar para me dar espaço. Enfiei os pés nas sapatilhas ao lado da cama e me inclinei tempo suficiente para dar um selinho que mal encostou em sua boca.

—Já vou para casa.

—Mas por que? - Perguntou se levantando e andando rápido para me acompanhar enquanto eu já atravessava a sala apressada.

—Está ficando tarde, amanhã nós dois trabalhamos e você deve estar cansado da viagem.

Depois me ocorreu que essa era a desculpa mais ridícula do mundo, porque ainda não passava das quatro da tarde.

—Não estou. - Tentou argumentar enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa sobre o sofá.

—Outro dia a gente se vê. - Falei já abrindo a porta e dando um passo para fora.

—Ei, Ginny. - Ele chamou, me puxando pelo braço e me deixando de frente para ele. - Desculpe por perguntar.

—Não tem problema. - Afirmei com o que certamente foi o sorriso menos convincente do mundo.

Ele soltou meu braço e eu me virei imediatamente para o elevador, que tive que esperar por uma eternidade enquanto sentia seus olhos grudados em mim.

Harry me encarar daquele jeito, mesmo que eu não estivesse vendo, não fazia nada além de aumentar minha vontade já enorme de virar e gritar que tinha problema sim ele perguntar aquilo, que era um problema meu, ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso e que eu não queria seu olhar de pena, porque mais pessoas do que eu gostaria já o dirigiram a mim.

Eu já tinha respondido assim a outras pessoas antes, mas não consegui me forçar a dizer nem a primeira palavra para ele. Apenas dei um passo para dentro do cubículo de aço e apertei o botão que me levaria para o térreo e depois para a minha casa, onde ninguém fazia perguntas que eu não queria responder.


	12. Chapter 12

A segunda-feira acabou para mim depois da conversa com Harry, tudo o que eu queria era que chegasse logo o dia seguinte para eu ter algo a fazer além de ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos indesejados e uma torrente de lembranças que só tocar no assunto me trouxe.

Tive o resto do dia para controlar minha fúria repentina e pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido. Perguntas como aquela era exatamente o motivo de eu me afastar das pessoas, principalmente aquelas com quem eu tive algum tipo de relacionamento, e esse foi meu primeiro impulso com Harry também, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me justificava dizendo que se desde o começo ele sempre foi tão curioso, uma hora perguntaria sobre isso também, mas não o faria por mal.

Passei o dia todo dividida entre listar motivos pelos quais eu deveria parar com esses encontros e argumentando comigo mesma que eu poderia deixar isso pra lá e continuar saindo com ele e aproveitando esses momentos bons enquanto eles durassem. Parar seria fácil, afinal não é difícil cortar o contato com alguém que não faz parte do seu círculo profissional, nem familiar e nem de amigos, mas havia algo significativo dentro de mim que não queria isso, ao menos não nesse momento.

Por que eu o estava defendendo dos meus próprios padrões era uma pergunta para a qual eu não tinha resposta. Talvez porque com Harry eu estava me divertindo como não acontecia há... Bem, eu não me lembrava de já ter sido tão divertido assim.

Decidi ficar na minha por uns dias e deixar coisas como estavam, quando nos falássemos de novo eu saberia se ele deixaria o assunto de lado ou não. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu esperava que sim, porque aí eu não precisaria me preocupar com sua curiosidade entrando em assuntos pessoais e atrapalhando os momentos descontraídos que compartilhávamos, eu me perguntava onde é que isso iria parar se ele me desse mais motivos ainda para continuar.

Não nos falamos novamente até na quinta-feira, quando ele me ligou a noite depois do trabalho e coincidiu com um momento em que eu estava livre para atender.

-Oi, Harry. - Atendi no mesmo tom de todas as outras vezes que recebi alguma ligação dele.

-Oi, Gin. - Me respondeu cheio de tato, num tom estranhamente contido. - Tudo bem?

-Tudo. Já está em casa?

-Acabei de chegar.

-Aqui está super calmo hoje, quer vir jantar comigo? – Quando dei por mim já tinha convidado.

-Sério? - Perguntou surpreso, mas inquestionavelmente mais animado.

-Uhum. – Confirmei deixando de lado a cara confusa que eu fazia para mim mesma.

-Claro, agora?

-Sim. Mas a lanchonete daqui não é muito legal, você pode passar naquele restaurante e trazer comida chinesa para a gente, que tal?

-Ótimo. - Confirmou e eu ouvi o barulho de chaves batendo. - Eu te chamo quando chegar?

-Estaciona lá atrás e me liga, a gente come no carro mesmo. - Me referi ao local onde ele normalmente parava quando vinha até aqui me buscar ou me trazer, por ser mais vazio e também distante das portas de entrada.

-Já estou indo. Até daqui a pouco, Ratinha.

-Até. - Desliguei o celular rindo daquele apelido ridículo, a que eu por reflexo respondia.

Vinte minutos depois meu celular tocou, exibindo a mensagem que dizia que ele já estava lá fora me esperando. Não me preocupei em responder, apenas me levantei e saí para o estacionamento em direção ao carro parado numa das vagas ao fundo, de frente para o portão que dividia o hospital da calçada.

Entrei sem me preocupar em anunciar minha chegada e fui recebida com um sorriso satisfeito, acolhedor. Retribuí com a mesma intensidade o abraço e o beijo que ele me deu antes de entregar minha caixinha de comida, de onde um cheiro delicioso exalava.

Conversamos durante todo o tempo em que comemos e por muitos minutos depois que as embalagens vazias foram colocadas de novo na sacola e deixadas no banco de trás. Falamos sobre qualquer coisa que aparecesse, mas o assunto do nosso último encontro felizmente sequer foi mencionado.

Em algum momento Harry afastou seu banco todo para trás e eu me deitei em seu colo para continuar nossa conversa enquanto ele deslizava os dedos pelos meus cabelos, e assim ficamos até eu ser chamada de volta ao trabalho, mais de uma hora depois que ele chegou.

-Pronto, acabou a festa. - Lamentei lendo o chamado da emergência.

-Até estranhei ter durado tanto. - Ele comentou, tirando a mão para que eu me levantasse.

Refiz meu rabo de cavalo assim que me sentei novamente e me virei para nos despedirmos.

-Obrigada pela comida, salvou a minha noite.

-Obrigado pelo convite, salvou a minha. - Retribuiu, soando tão bajulador quando nas nossas primeiras conversas. - Vamos nos ver amanhã?

-Eu espero que sim. - Finalizei com uma piscadinha, soando sugestiva.

-Então está combinado. - Decidiu e me puxou o mais para perto possível, considerando que estávamos dentro de um carro. - Minhas orações para que ninguém se machuque na sexta-feira a tarde estão funcionando, não estão?

Ri do seu tom esperançoso, mas acabei concordando.

-Estão funcionando um pouco, sim.

-Então vou continuar. - Afirmou me puxando para um beijo.

Demoramos um pouco mais do que o normal para eu me despedir, o que me obrigou a voltar correndo para o hospital assim que consegui sair do carro.

Quando ele chegou na minha casa no dia seguinte eu nem me lembrava mais que havia ficado brava em algum momento e aproveitamos todos os minutos possíveis, até irmos dormir cansados e já bem tarde. As conversas e inúmeras gargalhadas estavam presentes tanto durante a noite quanto no sábado de manhã, durante o breve momento entre acordarmos e eu sair para trabalhar enquanto ele ia embora.

Duas semanas depois troquei nosso encontro de sexta-feira para comemorar com Luna e Colin o fim da residência dela em um restaurante legal. Foi divertido vê-la tão radiante e fazendo planos agora que trabalharia menos, porque por incrível que pareça residentes trabalham ainda mais que nós.

-Semana que vem vou definir meu horário fixo. - Contou a nós dois enquanto comíamos a sobremesa.

-E você tem alguma preferência? - Perguntei interessada, afinal dividiríamos a mesma área.

-Eu gostaria de ficar no horário que você faz, mas não sei se tem grade para mais um ortopedista, de madrugada não tem mesmo, já confirmei. - Comentou se lamentando. - Eu não sou muito de acordar cedo, mas se precisar tudo bem.

-E como está a grade da manhã? - Perguntei em dúvida.

-Bem mais tranquila.

-Quer ficar à tarde para me ver mais tempo, eu sei. - Colin afirmou convencido, nos fazendo revirar os olhos para ele e mudar o assunto para sua habitual auto estima elevada.

Cheguei em casa já bem tarde e enquanto tomava banho pensei sobre o que ela havia falado a respeito dos horários. Quando comecei no meu horário atual eu gostava bastante de não acordar tão cedo, mas era também o horário onde mais recebíamos emergências e estava ficando cansativo dormir sempre tão tarde, porque sair bem depois do meu horário normal era quase uma regra.

No dia seguinte, depois de muito divagar sobre o assunto antes de dormir, escrevi minha sugestão de mudança em um papel e fui mais cedo para o hospital com a intenção de passar na sala do chefe de cirurgia antes de começar a trabalhar.

Ele me atendeu após uma batida na porta e pediu que eu entrasse quando coloquei a cabeça para dentro e pedi licença.

-Por favor, Dra. Weasley, se acomode. - Pediu indicando a cadeira à sua frente. - Em que posso ajudá-la?

O Dr. Lupin era sempre uma pessoa muito simpática, mas também sempre ia direto ao assunto.

-Essa semana os residentes concluintes vão escolher seus horários definitivos, certo? - Perguntei apenas para introduzir o assunto, mas ele assentiu confirmando mesmo assim. - Eu gostaria de verificar a possibilidade de mudar o meu horário, agora que uma nova cirurgiã ortopédica está se formando.

-E você já tem uma sugestão?

-Sim, aqui está. - Confirmei entregando o papel a ele.

Aguardei paciente enquanto ele analisava meu pedido e vi franzir a testa um momento antes de se voltar a mim:

-Você quer seu plantão de vinte e quatro horas das seis as seis da manhã entre sexta e sábado, folga aos domingos, meio turno na quinta e das seis da manhã às seis da tarde nos demais dias? - Perguntou confirmando, como se quisesse ter certeza que não entendeu errado.

-Se for possível, sim. - Confirmei encarando-o de volta.

-E o seu horário atual? Não podemos ficar descobertos.

-Tenho quase certeza de que a Dra. Lovegood ficaria muito feliz com ele.

-Vocês conversaram sobre isso?

-Sobre minha sugestão de mudança não, mas sobre ela preferir meu horário atual, sim.

-Então tudo bem. - Fiz de tudo para controlar minha expressão surpresa quando ele concordou tão facilmente, porque eu achava o meu pedido um tanto quanto extravagante e já estava preparada para negociar alterações até que nós dois ficássemos satisfeitos. - Fique até amanhã meio dia, tire seu dia em casa normalmente na segunda e na terça você começa no novo horário e a Dr. Lovegood no seu horário atual.

-Obrigada, Dr. Lupin. - Agradeci com um sorriso e me virei para sair.

-Pode pedir a ela que me procure, por favor?

-Claro, assim que vê-la.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim satisfeita com minha decisão, pois além de conseguir chegar em casa mais cedo eu teria meus finais de semana livres, coisa que não tinha há muito tempo. Quem sabe até não poderia fazer uma viagem de dois dias com Ron? Não se comparava às duas semanas que ele queria, mas era melhor que nada.

Cruzei com Luna enquanto entrava no vestiário e aproveitei que estávamos apenas as duas para dar o recado.

-Acabei de voltar da sala do Dr. Lupin, ele quer te ver.

-Você pode me dizer por quê? - Perguntou confusa.

-Definir seu novo horário.

-Mas já? Achei que fosse na semana que vem.

-É que há novidades agora. - Adiantei com um sorriso.

-Quais? - Questionou curiosa, me olhando por trás da porta aberta do seu armário.

-Você vai ficar com meu horário. - Falei sem fazer suspense.

-E você?

-Pedi para mudar para o turno da manhã.

-Algum motivo específico?

-Só mudar um pouco, chegar mais cedo em casa.

-Sei. - Comentou irônica. - Ter mais noites livres.

-Isso também.

-Não imagino por que. - Cantarolou em tom sugestivo.

-É bom mudar um pouco. - Afirmei terminando de amarrar o cadarço e me virando para sair.

-É mesmo, principalmente com uma companhia daquelas. - Concordou rindo, mas eu ignorei essa parte.

-Faça cara de surpresa. - Recomendei, me referindo à conversa que ela teria com nosso chefe. - Até mais, Lu.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto quando passei por ela e saí em direção ao meu último plantão no final de semana.

Harry já tinha me dito que precisaria sair na segunda à noite e não poderíamos nos ver, algo a ver com Michael, seu melhor amigo, mas na verdade não prestei muita atenção em toda a explicação. Depois de acordar mais tarde do que o normal e arrumar algumas coisas que estavam fora do lugar na minha casa, liguei para Ron e me convidei para passar o resto da tarde na casa dele.

Fui recebida com um abraço assim que passei pela porta destrancada da entrada, quando o sol já estava se pondo, mas ele rapidamente voltou ao cômodo adaptado para se tornar seu escritório. Puxei uma cadeira para seu lado e me acomodei olhando enquanto ele digitava milhares de códigos estranhos em uma tela preta, concentrado em alguma coisa.

-Por que não me disse que estava ocupado? Eu não teria vindo.

-Você não atrapalha em nada. - Afirmou sem me olhar. – Aliás, isso aqui eu já sei de cor, é a parte padrão, as personalizações eu faço a noite, que é mais tranquilo e eu me concentro melhor.

-Entendi. E você está bem? - Perguntei colocando os pés apoiados no canto da mesa dele.

Notei seu olhar reprovador na direção das minhas pernas, mas ele não falou nada e eu não me mexi.

-Muito bem, e você?

-Muito bem também.

-E o cara da sobremesa? - Perguntou distraído.

-Até a última vez que falei com ele, estava muito bem também. Ele está sempre muito bem, na verdade, e muito feliz, e muito animado e muito disposto. Mas hoje ele está disposto para sair com um amigo, e não comigo. - Contei normalmente, olhando minhas unhas que estava seriamente precisando ser pintadas.

Ron me olhou de esguelha por alguns segundos, como se tentasse entender alguma coisa.

-O que foi? - Perguntei olhando de canto.

-Nada. - Respondeu rápido demais, voltando a olhar para sua tela esquisita. - E como é o nome dele mesmo? Henry?

-Harry. - Corrigi voltando a atenção para minhas mãos.

-E quantos ele tem?

-Vinte e sete.

-Está testando a teoria sobre caras mais novos terem mais disposição ou é só coincidência mesmo? - Perguntou sorrindo com ironia.

-É só coincidência mesmo, mas a teoria é verdadeira. - Respondi no mesmo tom divertido.

-E no que ele trabalha?

-Com investimentos de risco. - Informei, apesar de achar a pergunta estranha. - Está pensando contratá-lo para trabalhar com você ou quer sair com ele também? - Falei desconfiada da quantidade de perguntas.

Ele riu e nem me olhou ao dar de ombros e dizer:

-Inclua nas suas suposições a possibilidade de eu só estar curioso. Tem uma foto aí?

Desbloqueei meu celular e passei a ele depois de selecionar a fotografia que Harry tirou de nós dois na casa dele, algumas semanas atrás. Estávamos deitados na cama dele e eu sorri para a câmera, mas depois pedi a ele que, por favor, deixasse meu telefone quieto onde estava, a isso, é claro, ele riu e não deu a menor atenção.

-É... Ajeitadinho. - Falou depois de olhar por alguns segundos para a imagem e me devolver o aparelho. - Mas você ficou super bonita na foto.

-Ajeitadinho? Ron, ele é um gato. - Opinei e ele me olhou de canto com o cenho franzido.

-Se você acha. - Deu de ombros.

-Não só eu, Colin e Luna também.

-Bom, se o Colin acha então eu acredito. - Lançou mão de todo seu sarcasmo ao dizer isso, e a expressão que acompanhou a frase me fez gargalhar.

-Ah, tenho uma novidade. - Falei mais alto que o normal quando me lembrei e ele me olhou curioso. - Mudei meu horário no trabalho.

-Agora vai trabalhar vinte e quatro horas direto? – Sugeriu irônico.

-Com certeza, mal posso esperar para vender meu apartamento já que nunca mais vou ter tempo de entrar lá. - Respondi no mesmo tom e depois contei a ele meus novos horários.

-Isso é ótimo, Gin. – Comentou se virando para mim. - Você ficava em casa em uns horários muito diferentes, pelo menos agora é quando a maioria das pessoas também está livre.

-Sim, vai ser legal ter os fins de semana livres. O lado ruim é acordar tão cedo, mas eu me acostumo.

-Na verdade parece que você nem precisa dormir, então se acostumar com isso não é problema. - Me tranquilizou. - Quando você começa?

-Amanhã é meu primeiro dia durante a manhã.

Ele olhou no relógio de pulso, clicou no link de salvar e afastou a cadeira da mesa enquanto se espreguiçava.

-Então vem, vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer e não ir embora tão tarde. Melhor começar a dormir um pouco mais cedo.

Me levantei e o acompanhei até a cozinha, onde o ajudei a preparar um cardápio rápido para nós dois e nos acomodamos no balcão para comer e continuar conversando enquanto nossos pratos eram esvaziados. A comida do Ron sempre seria a minha favorita no mundo.

-Você tem visto a Mione? - Ele me perguntou casualmente um tempo depois.

-Às vezes, e você? - Respondi em meio a uma garfada generosa.

-Faz um tempinho que não nos vemos.

-Então a última vez foi de arrasar, hein? Ela estava mais produzida que o normal. Onde vocês foram? - Perguntei curiosa, porque tinha que ser um lugar digno de toda a produção da minha amiga.

-Não é da sua conta. - Falou sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Nesse momento eu soube que provavelmente tinha falado demais, para responder daquele jeito ou eles foram num lugar realmente macabro que ele não queria que eu conhecesse, o que não era a cara de nenhum dos dois, ou não era com o meu irmão que ela tinha saído.

-Mas poxa, Ron, você passou o sábado inteirinho em casa e não ligou pra ela? - Falei tentando mudar o foco do assunto.

-Liguei, mas ela estava muito ocupada com outra pessoa. - Respondeu rabugento, me dando certeza que de a segunda hipótese era a correta para minha questão anterior.

Me concentrei no meu prato sem querer me intrometer mais no assunto.

-Ginny... - Chamou um tanto quanto relutante, depois de um momento de silêncio enquanto eu pousava meus talheres após terminar de comer.

-Oi.

-Você conhece o Ced? - Perguntou com um leve desdém ao falar o nome do rapaz.

-O assistente da Mione? - Questionei e ele assentiu para que eu continuasse. - Pessoalmente não, nunca coincidiu de eu estar em casa nas vezes que ele foi na casa dela, mas já vi fotos, ele é super bonito, e sei que eles são bem próximos, passam o dia todo juntos e ela vive falando que não viveria sem ele, ou algo assim. Por quê?

-Uhn, só para saber. - Murmurou carrancudo quando eu terminei de dizer tudo o que sabia.

Avaliei sua expressão por alguns segundos enquanto ele mexia com o garfo no resto da sua comida, olhando para o prato como se pudesse estraçalhar a louça na cabeça de alguém.

Se eu ainda conhecia as caras do Ron, era com o Ced que a Mione estava. O que só tornava a situação mais engraçada ainda, porque o Ced era o Ced. Ele era praticamente o Colin da Mione. Não aguentei e ri.

-Eu faria um comentário maldoso agora, mas sua cara me deu pena e eu desisti. - Ele me fuzilou com os olhos quando falei isso. - O que aconteceu?

-Não aconteceu nada, só estou perguntando porque ela o levou para jantar nesse fim de semana, era aniversário dele.

Tentei conter o riso, mas o comentário eu tive que fazer:

-Vai ver ela está interessada em testar a teoria sobre caras mais novos também. - Expus minha hipótese com o copo a caminho da boca, mas recebi um tapa cujo impacto me fez derrubar metade do suco que estava dentro. - Ai, seu idiota. – Xinguei vendo o líquido escorrer do balcão para o chão e me virando para que não caísse na minha calça. - Não vou limpar nada, também.

-Te garanto que Mione não precisa de caras mais novos. - Afirmou e eu o olhei com a sobrancelha erguida, cética. - E desfaça essa cara!

-Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Ergui minhas mãos em rendição e ele assentiu satisfeito.

Sem dar ao Ron a chance de me interromper deixei meu copo de lado e peguei o dele para mim, bebendo todo o conteúdo em um gole só e arrancando mais um olhar bravo.

Quando nos despedimos era bem mais cedo do que eu normalmente ia embora, então cheguei em casa ainda bem desperta. Apesar da total falta de sono tomei um banho, ajustei meu despertador para o novo horário e fui direto para baixo das cobertas, onde me forcei a dormir para estar descansada e disposta para minha nova rotina.


	13. Chapter 13

O novo horário se mostrou muito mais tranquilo e pacato do que o meu anterior.

Notei que minha rotina agora se estabeleceria principalmente com consultas e cirurgias agendadas, sendo os atendimentos de emergência uma exceção, e não o contrário como antes. Isso deixava meus horários mais estáveis, percebi quando consegui sair de lá exatamente às seis da tarde no primeiro dia.

O único ponto ruim é que eu só teria a companhia do Colin no período da tarde, porque ele continuaria no horário de sempre e que até na semana anterior coincidia com o meu.

Até estranhei chegar em casa com tempo de preparar algo decente para comer, checar meus e-mails, fazer uma ou outra coisinha pendente e tomar um banho demorado antes de dormir. Apesar de diferente, era uma rotina com a qual eu poderia me acostumar, com certeza.

Na quinta, dia em que eu sairia do hospital às onze da manhã, precisei ficar até um pouco depois e enquanto atravessava a recepção em direção à saída avistei meu amigo já em seu posto de trabalho e parecendo um tanto ocioso, por isso parei para conversar.

-Ei, gato.

-Olha só, a que me abandonou. - Saudou, soando propositalmente ressentido.

-Isso nunca. - Neguei dando um beijo em seu rosto.

-Como está o novo horário?

-Estou gostando, o ritmo é diferente eu tenho bastante tempo livre. Fiquei até surpresa nesses primeiros dias. Mas sinto sua falta.

-É bom que sinta mesmo. - Falou convencido.

-Mas estou fazendo o possível para marcar minhas cirurgias todas para a tarde, assim você pode ficar comigo. - O tranquilizei e me sentei no banco ao seu lado.

-Já está indo para casa? - Perguntou, olhando para a bolsa que deixei sobre a mesa à sua frente.

-Sim, as coisas são incrivelmente pontuais pela manhã.

-Não tão pontuais assim. Já são quase duas da tarde. - Me corrigiu após olhar o relógio de pulso.

-Muito mais do que era antes. - Acrescentei e ele acenou concordando.

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos enquanto ele me contava os últimos acontecimentos e fofocas de todas as áreas possíveis do hospital, porque se alguém tinha como saber disso era ele, e aceitei o saquinho de confetes de chocolate que ele me ofereceu no meio da sua narrativa. Antes que eu abrisse a embalagem meu celular anunciou o recebimento de uma nova mensagem e eu a coloquei no bolso da calça enquanto lia o que Harry mandou:

 _"Gin, o que eu tomo para dor de estômago?"_

Ri da pergunta fora de contexto e meio absurda, considerando que normalmente eu tratava ossos, mas não consegui deixar de me preocupar:

 _"O que você tem no estômago?_

-É Harry me perguntando o que ele toma para dor no estômago. - Contei ao Colin, que me olhava curioso, e ele riu comigo.

A resposta não demorou a chegar.

 _"Acho que é minha gastrite. O que eu tomo?"_

Franzi o cenho para a tela, porque quando ele me disse que tinha isso eu achei que era brincadeira:

 _"Não tenho como te indicar um remédio para o estômago, não é minha área e nem conheço seu caso. Tome o que você sempre tomou, o que seu médico normalmente indica."_

-Agora você dá consultas particulares, é? - Colin perguntou sugestivo.

-A gente brinca de médico de vez em quando. - Respondi mantendo seu tom e ele riu.

Recebi outra mensagem em seguida e o conteúdo me fez rir com vontade:

 _"Que adianta ter uma médica de estimação assim?"_

Virei o celular para o Colin e deixei que ele lesse também, ao fim ele gargalhou comigo enquanto eu enviava minha pergunta:

 _"Você está em casa?"_

-Reduzida a médica de estimação, que decadência, gata. - Brincou enquanto eu me levantava para ir embora após a resposta afirmativa de Harry. - Já vai?

-Sim, vou lá ver como ele está. - Expliquei e me abaixei para beijar seu rosto. - Até amanhã.

-Até, mande um beijo meu. - Pediu, me fazendo rir de novo.

O portão da garagem do prédio dele se abriu alguns segundos depois que parei de frente para ele, liberando meu acesso sem demora, e eu estacionei ao lado do carro que já conhecia tão bem antes de entrar no elevador e apertar o botão que me levaria ao seu andar.

Toquei a campainha duas vezes até ouvir seu grito dizendo que já estava vindo, e assim que a porta foi aberta segurei meu cumprimento normal e olhei a figura à minha frente vestida apenas com a calça social que deixava à mostra o elástico da cueca branca, sem camisa e o cabelo não tão bem arrumado assim sob a camada de gel. Ele parecia muito surpreso por me ver ali.

-Você sempre atende a porta assim? - Perguntei, apontando seu peito nu.

-Estou realmente surpreso em te ver aqui essa hora. - Comentou ainda parado no mesmo lugar, me olhando com o cenho franzido.

Normalmente ele era mais receptivo e estava vestido quando abria a porta para mim. Então me ocorreu que eu nunca antes tinha vindo sem avisar, muito menos do nada em uma quinta-feira no meio da tarde, e a possibilidade de que ele não estivesse sozinho caiu sobre mim como um balde de água fria. Por um momento me senti estranhamente incomodada com isso, mas me concentrei em dispersar o mal estar que senti.

-Não é uma boa hora? - Perguntei indecisa.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça e pareceu se tocar de que ainda estávamos parados no hall, então esticou a mão e me puxou para dentro antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

-Sempre é uma boa hora, doutora. - Afirmou me dando um selinho demorado e um abraço.

Assim que fiquei na ponta dos pés para retribuir olhei em volta discretamente por sobre seu ombro enquanto o apertava contra mim, e respirei aliviada ao constatar que estávamos sozinhos. Trocamos um beijo rápido e antes de me soltar ele puxou o conteúdo do bolso da minha calça e colocou entre nós:

-Trouxe para eu sarar mais rápido? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhando em direção aos confetes de chocolate que o Colin me deu.

-Eu não entendo muito de gastrites, mas duvido que isso aí esteja entre os alimentos que fazem bem. - Expus minha hipótese.

-Vou deixar para quando melhorar então, obrigado. - Prometeu guardando em seu próprio bolso.

Achei desnecessário dizer que não era para ele, então deixei para lá.

-Você já tomou alguma coisa? - Perguntei me virando de costas e deixando a bolsa sobre seu sofá.

-Sim, eu tinha acabado de me deitar um pouco. - Informou parando atrás de mim e enlaçando minha cintura. - Você saiu no meio do dia só para saber se já tomei remédio? - Seu tom convencido e satisfeito não me passou despercebido.

-Na verdade eu já estava indo para casa. - Assim que falei me lembrei de que eu ainda não havia contado a ele sobre minha mudança, então me virei de frente com um pulo e passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço antes de dizer. - Eu mudei de horário. Mas acho não te contei, não é?

-Acho que não. - Confirmou soando um pouco ressentido, mas mantendo seus braços ao meu redor.

-Pedi para mudar meus horários no hospital.

-É mesmo? E quais são os novos? - Perguntou se sentando no braço do sofá e me deixando de pé entre suas pernas.

Contei a ele com os mesmos detalhes que havia dito ao Ron e o vi me olhar surpreso quando citei os finais de semana.

-Todas as noites, com exceção de sexta, e finais de semana inteiros?

-Sim, achei que seria legal depois de tanto tempo começar a ficar em casa em dias diferentes. - Comentei dando de ombros, mas ele sorriu mesmo assim.

-Eu não sei como você está se saindo tendo que acordar cinco horas da manhã, mas eu já estou adorando sua nova agenda. - Confessou apoiando as mãos abertas nas partes de trás das minhas coxas.

-Acordar cedo não é tão ruim.

-Vamos nos ver com mais frequência? - Perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

-Não vejo por que não.

-Estou tão feliz que nem sinto mais dor. - Falou exagerado, me fazendo revirar os olhos em sua direção.

Sorri para ele e trocamos um selinho demorado antes que eu sugerisse:

-Por que você não deita lá mais um pouquinho e espera melhorar de verdade?

-Você já precisa ir embora? - Perguntou encostando o queixo sobre meus seios e olhando para mim.

-Não, posso ficar aqui com você. Só queria tomar banho. - Falei distraída, mais preocupada em bagunçar seus cabelos.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto eu deslizava os dedos pelos fios, e não pude evitar achar seu rosto ainda mais lindo desse ângulo e com essa expressão satisfeita.

-Pode ficar a vontade, vou pegar uma toalha para você.

Harry me apertou um pouco mais forte contra ele antes de se levantar e sair em direção ao quarto comigo em seu encalço. Tirei a sapatilha, a calça e a camiseta de mangas longas que estava vestindo e deixei as peças dobradas sobre seu criado mudo enquanto esperava.

-Obrigada. - Agradeci apanhando a toalha e meu robe, ambos cuidadosamente dobrados.

-Quer ajuda? - Perguntou sugestivo.

-Seria ótimo, mas você está doente. - Respondi da mesma forma e entrei no banheiro em seguida.

Quando me vi de relance no espelho, percebi que não me lembrei de prender os cabelos e não queria que eles molhassem. Por hábito abri a primeira gaveta do armário sob a pia, que era onde eu guardava alguns elásticos e presilhas na minha casa, e antes que a fechasse de novo me surpreendi ao ver o que estava procurando, mas não esperava de forma alguma encontrar por aqui.

Eu não me lembrava de alguma vez já ter chegado aqui com os cabelos pesos, então olhei para trás rapidamente e me certifiquei de que estava mesmo sozinha antes de pegá-lo e virar entre os dedos apenas para constatar que eu nunca tinha comprado nenhum como aquele. Me recusando terminantemente a prender meu cabelo com aquilo, voltei ao lugar onde estava e fui até a sala pegar na minha bolsa o que usava no trabalho.

-Algum problema? - Perguntou quando passei novamente pelo quarto.

-Nenhum, só vou pegar o meu elástico para prender o cabelo. - Respondi casualmente, sentindo minha voz simpática demais.

Não demorei muito no chuveiro, apenas o suficiente para tomar um bom banho e aproveitar um pouco a água quente para me forçar a deixar um assunto tão bobo de lado, mesmo porque eu não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com isso, e saí do banheiro usando apenas o meu robe e nada mais por baixo.

Encontrei Harry deitado de barriga para cima e já sem a calça social, apenas de cueca, segurando uma calcinha vermelha de renda que eu reconheci como minha e que não era a que eu estava usando quando cheguei.

-Você esqueceu aqui no sábado e eu lavei para você. Achei que você fosse querer agora. - Falou olhando para os dois lados da peça. - Aliás, eu gosto muito dessa.

Ri da expressão concentrada com que ele fez o comentário e me deitei ao seu lado, também com a barriga para cima e os joelhos flexionados, não consegui deixar de pensar nisso como um ponto a mais para mim, porque era para a minha roupa íntima que ele estava olhando daquele jeito.

-Obrigada, quando for embora eu visto.

Ele esticou os braços para trás e deixou a peça sobre o resto das minhas roupas, depois pegou minha mão e ficou algum tempo brincando com meus dedos sem dizer nada. Ele tinha cada vez mais momentos de silêncio confortável comigo, com se não fosse necessário dizer nada, e ao mesmo tempo que eu gostava disso, sentia falta de seu falatório constante.

A vantagem era que para acabar com esses momentos bastava um comentário e o assunto se desenvolvia para conversas longas e divertidas. E foi exatamente isso o que eu fiz, perguntando sobre sua semana no trabalho, e como resultado ouvi com atenção um relatório completo de coisas chatas e legais que o Harry fez nos últimos dias.

Em algum momento ele se levantou, pegou no bolso da calça que estava no chão confetes de chocolate que furtou de mim quando cheguei e se sentou ao meu lado para comer.

-Você quer? - Ofereceu assim que abriu a embalagem.

Abri a boca em resposta e ele me deu alguns antes de começar a comer também.

-Você já está se sentindo melhor? - Questionei depois de engolir.

-Sim, a dor normalmente não dura muito.

-Você tem dores com frequência?

-Não, é bem difícil. - Esclareceu concentrado em colocar na minha boca mais alguns doces.

-Que remédio você tomou? - Ele me disse o nome, não era desconhecido. - E por que você queria outro? Esse te faz mal?

-Não, mas vai que você soubesse me dizer um melhor.

Ri da naturalidade da resposta.

-Não tenho como saber o que te receitar. Para isso eu precisaria compreender seu problema e seu histórico, além dos nomes dos remédios que você por acaso tenha tomado e não feito nenhum efeito ou causado efeitos colaterais.

-Isso é bem complexo, não é? - Falou interessado, parecendo ponderar pela primeira vez que não era tão simples.

-É sim, mas o corpo é bem complexo, então faz sentido. Entender como tudo funciona é fascinante, mas acho que você acharia um pouco entediante, na verdade.

-Eu nunca fui muito bom com essas coisas de anatomia. - Confirmou minha suspeita, dando de ombros.

-Você é péssimo com essas coisas de anatomia, Harry. - Corrigi rindo.

-Não precisava ser bom, Cátia Bell era apaixonada por mim na época da escola e boa por nós dois nessas matérias chatas. - Explicou sorrindo de canto e por um minuto senti pena da coitada da Cátia, seja ela quem for, porque se esse sorriso é irresistível para mim eu nem quero imaginar como era para uma adolescente apaixonada.

Eu ri da sua expressão de descaso ao confessar hábitos que certamente todos os professores condenam, e o observei se inclinar para deixar a embalagem pela metade sobre o criado mudo.

-Mas agora eu vou aprender. - Determinou de repente, se virando para mim e ajoelhando ao meu lado.

Eu não me assustava mais com os escândalos pontuais que Harry fazia as vezes, então apenas me arrastei mais para o centro do colchão quando fui puxada para lá sem fazer perguntas. O laço do meu robe foi desfeito assim que ele se ajoelhou sobre mim com uma perna de cada lado das minhas coxas e eu me levantei o suficiente para que ele o puxasse de baixo do meu corpo e jogasse de lado.

-É tão prático você não usar nada por baixo disso. - Comentou se arrastando para os meus pés.

-Eu também acho. - Concordei quando ele se ajoelhou em frente a eles.

Dobrei novamente os joelhos para lhe dar mais espaço e esperei sem saber o que ele ia fazer. Senti um beijo úmido e lento no meu tornozelo e depois ouvi a pergunta que me esclareceu suas intenções:

-Qual o nome desse osso?

-Calcâneo - Respondi sorrindo para o teto.

-E esse? - Subiu para minha canela.

-Tibia.

-Esse?

-Patela. - Afirmei quando seus lábios tocaram meu joelho.

-Esse aqui é o fêmur, o maior osso do corpo humano. - Ele mesmo afirmou enquanto deslizava a boca pela minha coxa.

-A Cátia Bell te ensinou algo, pelo menos. - Zombei de olhos fechados, sentindo o arrepio que subia junto com seus lábios.

-Na verdade ela faltou nesse dia e eu precisei fazer o exercício sozinho. - Explicou e me arrancou uma risada. - Esse aqui? - Questionou beijando próximo à minha virilha e me deixando completamente arrepiada.

-Púbis.

Apertei o lençol entre meus dedos e mordi o lábio para conter o gemido quando ele deu mais alguns beijos por ali antes de subir um pouco mais.

-Aqui? - Questionou com a boca no meu quadril.

-Ílio.

Senti cócegas quando ele beijou minha costela e me antecipei à sua pergunta.

-Aí faz cócegas.

-Então responda logo para eu não precisar demorar.

Ele não desgrudou a boca de mim ao falar, então não consegui segurar a risada.

-Décima segunda costela, sétima, terceira. - Respondi rápido enquanto ele subia em direção aos meus seios.

-Quem era apaixonado por você na aula de matemática? Estão faltando números aí. - Acusou me olhando desconfiado.

-Elas são muito próximas, falei as que mais se aproximavam de onde você estava. - Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas continuou a expedição.

-Esse? - Perguntou após passar a língua entre meus seios.

-Esterno. - Respondi esfregando minhas coxas uma na outra para conter a excitação.

Ele percebeu o movimento, por isso sua afirmação seguinte veio seguida de uma risada:

-Clavícula. - Determinou após uma mordida leve próxima ao meu ombro.

Harry se levantou, ficando ajoelhado com as pernas ao redor de mim de novo e não mais inclinado sobre meu corpo, e eu o olhei com expectativa. Ele sempre sabia quando eu estava com vontade, e o sorriso que ele abria nesses momentos era impagável e ainda mais excitante.

-Vire-se, doutora, não terminamos.

Não demorei em obedecer, e assim que me acomodei de bruços ele levantou meu cabelo e beijou minha nuca.

-Você pode ir ditando, por favor? - Pediu antes de começar a descer pela minha coluna causando arrepios que me faziam querer arquear as costas, mas ele me segurou pela cintura impedindo.

-C3, C5, T1, T4, T6, T9, T11, T12, L3, L5, S1, S3, S5, cóccix. - Quando terminei ele subiu suas mãos pelas minhas coxas e apertou forte um lado da minha bunda enquanto mordia o outro.

Fechei os olhos e apertei os dentes contra meu pulso para controlar o som que eu realmente queria emitir.

-Fêmur direito. - Comentou antes de distribuir algumas pequenas mordidas por uma das minhas pernas e fez o mesmo antes de se dirigir à outra. - Fêmur esquerdo.

-Vire-se, doutora. - Ordenou novamente após passar a mão lentamente por onde antes sua boca esteve.

-Terminamos? - Perguntei quase ofegante assim que me deitei de costas outra vez.

-Quase. - Afirmou se deitando em cima de mim e pegando minha mão. - Esse? - Questionou beijando a ponta dos meus dedos.

-Falange, falange, falange. - Repeti quando ele subiu sua boca lentamente por eles.

-É tudo falange? Não vale inventar. - Me olhou de canto ao perguntar.

-Falanges distais, falanges médias, falanges proximais. - Esclareci e ele voltou sua atenção ao que estava fazendo. - Metacarpais e carpais. - Afirmei quando ele beijou a palma da minha mão e depois o espaço exato entre ela e meu pulso.

-Esse aqui é o rádio. - Comentou roçando os lábios pelo meu antebraço. - Esse?

-Úmero. - Eu disse quando ele terminou suas descobertas mordendo de leve o meu braço.

-Agora terminamos, já estou quase profissional nisso. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de afundar o rosto no meu pescoço para beijá-lo como sabia fazer tão bem.

-Não terminamos, não. - Discordei e o empurrei para o lado.

Subi em cima dele da mesma forma que ele estava em cima de mim antes, uma perna de cada lado da sua barriga, e me inclinei até estar deitada sobre seu tórax. Suas mãos foram para cima da minha bunda, onde ficaram apoiadas enquanto ele me olhava com expectativa.

-Frontal. - Falei após dar um beijo na sua testa. - Nasal. - Beijei o topo do seu nariz antes de dizer. - Zigomático. - Informei depois de grudar meus lábios por alguns segundos em cada uma de suas bochechas. - Maxilar. - Apontei depois de encostar minha boca suavemente no pequeno espaço entre a dele e o nariz. - Mandíbula. - Finalizei mordendo seu queixo.

-Cabelos. - Afirmou subindo uma das mãos e enroscando de maneira firme entre meus fios, não havia mais nenhum resquício de humor na voz dele.

-Lábios. - Fiz o mesmo depois de morder sua boca.

Harry não soltou meus cabelos quando me distanciei do seu rosto o suficiente para abaixar a cueca que ele vestia e ainda por eles me puxou de volta para seu colo e grudou sua boca na minha em um beijo urgente. A intensidade do que aconteceu depois contradizia o fato de que ele estava se sentindo mal quando cheguei, e qualquer preocupação que eu tivesse com isso ou qualquer outra coisa foi apagada da minha cabeça quando ele se dedicou a fazer tudo o que sabia que eu mais gostava.

Fechei os olhos e relaxei, concentrada em fazer meu coração voltar a bater no ritmo normal, enquanto ele distribuía alguns beijos pela minha nuca e ainda apertava minha cintura, um momento antes de encostar a testa no meu ombro afrouxar o aperto de sua mão. Ele permaneceu assim por um tempo antes de sair de cima de mim e se deitar do meu lado, continuei deitada de bruços, mas me afastei um pouco para o lado para lhe dar mais espaço, e ele passeou seus dedos pelas minhas costas durante alguns minutos.

-Me conte alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei. - Pediu daquele jeito que deixa difícil dizermos não.

-Que tipo de coisa? - Devolvi a pergunta, abrindo os olhos para ver seu rosto muito mais convincente que o tom de voz.

-O que você quiser.

-Deixa eu pensar. - Falei preguiçosa, pensando em algo relevante que eu ainda não tinha dito a ele. - Ah, já te contei que faz cinco anos que a sua melhor amiga Mione dá muito para o meu irmão? - Falei rindo com a menção ao termo que usei depois da primeira vez que dormimos juntos, e aparentemente ele entendeu, porque me acompanhou na risada, mas sem deixar de ser irônica ao relembrar do dia em que casualmente eles se conheceram e eu fui a pessoa com menos assunto apesar de estar apresentando os dois.

-Eles namoram? - Perguntou, tentando entender melhor.

-Não, até onde eu sei só se encontram para fins recreativos.

-Poxa, mas por que não? A Mione é ótima. - Falou com uma sinceridade profunda.

Franzi a testa para sua falta de tato em estar fazendo carinho nas minhas costas nuas e chamando outra mulher de ótima e ele riu despreocupado quando percebeu minha expressão.

-Não passo a vida tentando entender a cabeça daqueles dois, Harry, e sugiro que ninguém tente. - Opinei sem me importar realmente, o elogio sendo esquecido por ter sido direcionado a uma amiga que realmente o merecia.

-Cinco anos? - Falou surpreso e eu assenti. - Mas não é muito tempo para fazer sexo casual, não?

-Bem, se eles não acham, quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa? - Esclareci dando de ombros. - Você tinha que ver a cara deles quando descobri.

-Como foi?

-Eu era residente e meus horários eram loucos.

-Mais loucos? - Me interrompeu espantado.

-Você não viu nada. - Falei com pressa de voltar à história. - Aí um dia cheguei em casa umas três da manhã e quando a porta do elevador abriu eles estavam dando um beijo de despedida na porta do apartamento dela. Ron vestido, Mione só de roupão.

-Constrangedor. - Comentou rindo. - O que você fez?

-Primeiro eu não entendi nada, mas perguntei para ele se ele tinha errado de apartamento. Assim, bem irônica mesmo, que é como a gente normalmente conversa.

-Ele ficou com vergonha?

-Não, ele respondeu que tinha certeza absoluta de que tinha entrado no lugar certo. - Aparentemente ele gostou da resposta do meu irmão, porque riu com vontade. - Mas ela ficou um pouco sem graça ali no meio da nossa conversa. Depois o Ron se despediu de mim também e foi embora.

-Não imagino que você tenha deixado a pobre da moça ir dormir tranquila depois disso.

-Não mesmo, mas eu dei opções a ela: você vai me contar agora ou prefere que eu pergunte para ele amanhã e ele fale todos os detalhes? - Contei imitando a voz sugestiva que usei para dizer a mesma frase à minha amiga, alguns anos atrás. - Aí ela coçou a testa, viu que não tinha muita escolha, me convidou para entrar e foi assim que eu descobri que já fazia alguns meses que rolava uns encontros entre eles, depois disso nenhum dos dois nunca mais negou.

-Seu irmão te contaria mesmo todos os detalhes? - Perguntou desconfiado.

-Provavelmente não, mas ela não sabe disso.

Minha resposta o fez rir de novo antes de colocar meu cabelo atrás da orelha e continuar a conversa.

-Você não tem ciúmes do seu irmão com ela?

A pergunta me fez rir alto e o Harry me olhou com cara de quem não entendia bem qual é a graça.

-Não te parece meio incestuoso ter ciúmes da pessoa com quem meu irmão transa? - Esclareci com cara de nojo e ele riu comigo.

-É que sei lá, cinco anos não me parece muito bem o tempo normal de uma relação casual entre duas pessoas que não esperam nada mais uma da outra.

Ignorei propositalmente a parte que ele levantava a possibilidade de que Ron e Mione um dia fossem um casal, não que a ideia me preocupasse, eu também concordava que a minha amiga era ótima, mas não era algo que eu precisaria pensar porque eles não eram um, ao invés disso direcionei a conversa para a experiência dele em relacionamentos casuais.

-E qual é o tempo normal de uma relação casual entre duas pessoas que não esperam nada mais uma da outra? - Perguntei interessada.

-Alguns meses, sei lá, uns três no máximo. Se há uma rotina, há uma relação. - Esclareceu seu ponto de vista e me olhou com expectativa. - Você não acha?

-Acho, mas isso não quer dizer que seja uma relação séria e toda essa besteira. - Opinei também. - Mas me diga, Sr. Potter, você tem muitas relações casuais? - Aproveitei o ensejo, não conseguindo evitar sondar um pouco.

Ele me olhou indecifrável por um momento, como se o fato de olhar tão fundo assim dentro dos meus olhos fosse ajudar a ver dentro da minha cabeça.

-Já tive algumas. - Respondeu vagamente.

-E atualmente? - O sorriso presunçoso dele me fez arrepender da pergunta assim que ela saiu da minha boca.

-Atualmente eu estou bem ocupado em uma relação, sim. - Garantiu se debruçando sobre mim e me dando um beijo no pescoço. - Não espere menos do que dedicação exclusiva da minha parte, doutora. - Afirmou segurando meu queixo e me encarando sério. - Espero, no mínimo, ter o mesmo.

-E o que você considera que tem? - Perguntei, sustentando seu olhar.

-Mais do que você diz. - Respondeu com um sorriso de canto, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

-Você ocupa bem demais o meu tempo livre, se é exclusividade o que você quer, da minha parte não precisa nem pedir.

-Isso é tudo o que eu tenho?

-Não sei o que mais você poderia querer. - Desconversei.

-Por enquanto está ótimo, não quero mais nada. - Falou e me deu um beijo. - Você está com fome? - Perguntou sorrindo com tanta satisfação que eu não consegui evitar me sentir um pouco tímida com o que quer que seja que ele tenha entendido da nossa conversa e enxergado nos meus olhos, mas decidi mudar de assunto também.

-Estou.

-Então vem. - Convidou jogando meu robe de volta para mim e sumindo em direção à cozinha.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry estava particularmente atencioso desde que mudei meu horário e comecei a passar mais tempo em casa, me mandando mensagens regularmente e ligando todas as noites para conversarmos por alguns minutos. Não era ruim, mas era um pouco estranho, principalmente se eu considerar a parte em que comecei a sentir falta e olhar no relógio a partir da terceira vez em que isso aconteceu, me perguntando por que ele não tinha me ligado ainda, se esse era mais ou menos o horário de todos os dias.

Senti meu celular tocar no bolso da calça quando entrei no elevador, saindo de uma cirurgia de cinco horas no final da tarde de quarta. Encostei na parede de inox ao meu lado e levei o aparelho ao ouvido.

—Oi, Ron.

—Ei, tudo bem?

—Uhum, e você?

—Também. Tem compromisso para hoje? - Perguntou enquanto mastigava alguma coisa.

—Não, vou direto para casa.

—Vou aí jantar com você, tudo bem?

—Claro, daqui umas duas horas estarei lá. Eu te aviso quando sair daqui.

—Ok, até mais tarde.

Encerrei a ligação e fui até a recepção entregar o prontuário para o enfermeiro que estava ali atualizar os dados do paciente no sistema.

Uma hora depois do meu horário habitual de saída atravessei as portas do hospital encerrando meu expediente do dia e já informando ao Ron que estava indo embora, assim ele poderia já ir para lá também. Menos de cinco minutos depois que passei pela porta da minha sala precisei abri-la de novo para que ele entrasse.

Enquanto ele trancava a porta eu voltei ao meu quarto para trocar a roupa branca por algo mais informal e confortável para usar em casa. Meu irmão esperou sentado na minha cama e conversando comigo enquanto eu terminava, depois me acompanhou à cozinha e se encostou ao balcão enquanto eu preparava algo para comermos.

—E como foram os finais de semana sem nada para fazer em casa? Tedioso demais para você? - Perguntou quando nos sentamos no sofá, depois de comer.

—Não fiquei em casa. - Esclareci dando uma colherada no meu sorvete. - Aliás, em um deles fiquei, mas não estava sozinha.

Senti seu olhar de canto sobre mim, me avaliando curiosamente quando terminei minha frase normalmente.

—O que foi? - Perguntei quando comecei a me sentir incomodada.

—Nada. - Falou se concentrando na própria sobremesa. - Vou viajar com a Mione. - Contou, parecendo se lembrar de repente.

—Viajar? - Questionei com o cenho franzido, porque isso era inédito na relação deles. - Para onde?

—Não sei ainda, mas vai ser por pouco tempo, só alguns dias.

—Quando vocês vão?

—Semana que vem.

—Divirtam-se. - Desejei, mas não consegui deixar de achar estranha essa quebra de hábito. - Que horas são? - Questionei depois de um momento de silêncio, enquanto ele trocava os canais da TV à procura de algo.

—Oito e vinte.

—Já? - Comentei mais para mim mesma, tirando o celular do bolso e olhando para a tela sem nenhuma notificação.

—Já quer dormir? - Perguntou descrente.

—Não, eu não consigo dormir tão cedo assim.

Fiquei com o aparelho em mãos por mais um tempo, olhando vez ou outra o display, até que ele tocou alguns minutos depois. Soltei uma exclamação que dizia claramente "até que enfim" e abaixei o volume da TV antes de atender. Os olhos da pessoa ao meu lado fixaram meu rosto de novo quando me ouviu atender à ligação.

—Oi, Harry. - Cumprimentei satisfeita.

—Ei, Ratinha, tudo bem? - Ri baixo ao ouvir o apelido e de canto de olho vi meu irmão olhar desconfiado para minha expressão.

—O que foi? - Sussurrei a ele e depois voltei ao tom normal. - Tudo bem, e com você?

—Estou bem também.

—Quer que eu saia para você aumentar o volume? - Perguntei ao Ron, mas não esperei sua resposta e me virei em direção à cozinha.

—O que? - Harry perguntou confuso.

—Ah não, estava falando com meu irmão. - Esclareci e me debrucei sobre o balcão antes de perguntar. - Tudo bem no trabalho hoje?

Conversamos por vários minutos até que eu dissesse que precisaria desligar porque meu irmão estava aqui e eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho, mandamos beijos e nem me preocupei em trazer meu celular de volta comigo quando retornei à sala.

—Ele te liga todo dia agora, é? - Perguntou desconfiado.

—Algumas vezes por semana.

—Algumas vezes tipo só nos dias em que não está aqui ou você não está lá?

Olhei para ele sem entender a pergunta, então dei de ombros e voltei a prestar atenção na TV.

—Mas qual o problema dele me ligar?

—Problema nenhum, oras, é que você me disse que só estavam saindo juntos algumas vezes.

—E estamos só saindo juntos algumas vezes. - Esclareci revirando os olhos para sua implicância.

—Sei. - Finalizou o assunto sem demonstrar que confiava no que eu disse, mas depois disso não falou mais nada a respeito.

Nos despedimos um tempo depois, e assim que fiquei sozinha apaguei as luzes e fui me deitar.

Faltando alguns minutos para a uma da tarde no dia seguinte, fui chamada na emergência e encontrei vários outros médicos também por ali, assim como alguns enfermeiros, e o Dr. Lupin à frente aguardando que todos chegassem para o aviso que ele daria.

—Pois bem, pessoal. - Começou ele, alguns minutos depois que parei entre Colin e Luna. - Tivemos uma explosão de gás em um restaurante que fica dentro de um prédio comercial aqui perto e as vítimas estão sendo direcionadas para nós. Ainda não temos informações sobre quantas pessoas serão, ou a extensão dos ferimentos, mas com certeza precisaremos nos preparar principalmente para queimaduras. As ambulâncias começarão a chegar em breve, então vamos nos organizar. - Finalizou e todos nós assentimos e nos viramos para sair dali.

—Acha que você precisa ficar, Gin? Normalmente não tem muita coisa para nós em acidentes como esse. - Luna perguntou quando paramos os três encostados ao balcão da recepção.

—Vou esperar e ver, de qualquer forma não tenho nada para fazer em casa a tarde então não tem problema sair um pouco depois. - Falei e me virei para a enfermeira sentada atrás de nós. - Mary, você pode ligar a TV, por favor? Deve estar passando alguma coisa a respeito.

—Em compensação para mim acho que vai sobrar paciente. - Colin opinou.

—Ninguém mandou ser tão bom, gato, assim todo mundo te quer. - Falei rindo e o fazendo abrir um sorriso convencido. - Nossa, acho que o dia vai ser cheio. - Comentei assim que a imagem do estrago surgiu na tela e me calei para prestarmos atenção na cobertura feita pelo jornal.

Assistimos atentos a jornalista bem vestida dizer para a câmera que a explosão aconteceu no horário mais movimentado do restaurante, por volta de meio dia e vinte e que ainda não se tem notícias de vítimas fatais, mas que há uma boa quantidade de feridos. A equipe de resgate está trabalhando nesse momento para a retirada de todas as pessoas, o prédio já foi evacuado e nesse momento estão aguardando a perícia para começar a avaliar se a estrutura da construção foi abalada com o impacto do que aconteceu.

Assim que ela terminou de falar a imagem ao redor se abriu para mostrar a fachada elegante do prédio revestido com pedras marrons e grandes letras cinzas colocadas à frente, onde se lia o nome do edifício comercial. Meu estômago despencou quando o vi, senti meu corpo imediatamente se enrijecer e tateei o bolso de trás da calça às cegas, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos da imagem.

—Não pode ser. - Tentei soar indignada, mas acho que acabei choramingando um pouco enquanto desbloqueava o celular o mais rápido que conseguia e digitava o número que eu já sabia de cor.

—O que foi? - Luna perguntou sem entender, ela e Colin me olhando alarmados.

—É o prédio em que o Harry trabalha. - Contei com o aparelho encostado ao ouvido, concentrada no som da ligação sendo completada pela operadora e sentindo o coração acelerado enquanto o esperava atender e me dizer que estava tudo bem.

Os dois me olharam com expectativa e tentaram ao máximo esconder a preocupação quando a chamada caiu na caixa postal. Ignorei o desespero que se mostrava no fundo da minha mente e ouvi a voz da razão que dizia que ele não ouviu o celular tocar porque estava ocupado se preocupando com os colegas, então disquei novamente. Ao fim do sexto toque ouvimos a sirene da primeira ambulância chegando e eu soltei um palavrão quando novamente a ligação não foi atendida e eu precisei guardar o telefone.

A primeira coisa que olhei foi o nome do paciente na prancheta que a paramédica me entregou, e o fato de não ser alguém conhecido me deixou sem saber se sentia alívio ou mais preocupação ainda. Eu e Colin o levamos para a sala vazia de trauma e eu me concentrei em colocar as luvas e cortar a camiseta que já começava a grudar em algumas queimaduras superficiais em sua pele. Quando meu amigo terminou de fechar as cortinas para garantir a privacidade do paciente e se dirigia ao carrinho de equipamentos para também proteger as mãos pedi um tanto desconcertada:

—Colin, tenta de novo para mim, por favor.

Ele não questionou nem fez nenhuma gracinha, só levantou meu jaleco o suficiente para alcançar meu bolso e tirou de lá o celular cuja senha de desbloqueio ele já sabia. Olhei com expectativa quando ele discou o último número chamado mais duas vezes, mas novamente não houve resposta.

—Tudo bem, vamos trabalhar. - Falei antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa e senti meu telefone móvel sendo colocado no mesmo lugar de onde foi tirado.

—Você conhece alguém que trabalha lá? - O jovem de pouco mais de vinte anos sob meus cuidados perguntou puxando assunto.

—Sim, tenho um amigo que trabalha lá. - Respondi tentando soar despreocupada.

—Tomara que ele esteja bem. - Desejou, fazendo uma careta de dor quando despejei um pouco de soro sobre sua barriga exposta e machucada.

—Eu também espero que sim. - Falei e troquei um olhar esperançoso com Colin, que ele retribuiu tentando parecer confiante.

Nosso primeiro paciente não teve nenhuma fratura ou lesão ortopédica, o que reduziu nosso trabalho apenas aos primeiros socorros.

—Colin, chama alguém da plástica, por favor? - Pedi depois de constatar que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer ali e me virei para o paciente tentando soar tranquilizadora. - Suas queimaduras são bem superficiais e fora isso não há nenhuma lesão, então pode ficar tranquilo que você irá para casa logo.

Como de praxe não o deixamos sozinho até que o médico responsável chegasse e iniciasse os atendimentos. Fechei a porta atrás de mim já com o celular no ouvido novamente, para outra vez ser decepcionada com a voz simpática da secretária eletrônica.

—Ele está bem, gata. - Colin falou, passando a mão nas minhas costas enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a emergência.

Nem me dei ao trabalhar de tentar responder, então só acenei concordando. Forcei minha mente a ignorar todas as terríveis possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido, e muitas das quais eu vi pessoalmente nos últimos sete anos, e me concentrei em convencer a mim mesma de que havia um motivo muito bom e convincente para ele ter ignorado todas as minhas tentativas de contato.

—Mary, cadê a lista de pacientes que deram entrada? - Pedi apressada, antes que mais algum paciente fosse direcionado a mim.

Peguei o tablet que ela me entregou e rolei a tela rapidamente, me atentando apenas à primeira letra de cada nome e parando sempre que encontrava algum H, mas cheguei ao final sem ver o nome dele. Mais uma vez o misto de alívio e preocupação me atingiu.

—Weasley, recebemos mais um. - Ouvi a voz da enfermeira responsável pelo pronto socorro me chamar alguns metros a frente.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci e devolvi o aparelho a ela sem desviar os olhos da nova ligação que eu tentava fazer, mas que novamente não foi atendida.

—Merda! - Xinguei quando apertei o botão de encerrar a chamada, antes de ter que ouvir de novo a voz irritante daquela secretária eletrônica que eu já queria matar.

—Gata, calma. - Colin falou do meu lado, já puxando nosso novo paciente para uma sala vazia.

Era uma mulher um pouco mais velha do que nosso paciente anterior e chegou em estado bem pior também, inclusive desacordada, mas sem nenhuma fratura ou lesão aparente. De qualquer forma, ainda que houvesse uma ou outra torção elas não seriam prioridade, e sim seu excesso de queimaduras.

O processo novamente se repetiu, mas quando meu amigo terminou de fechar as cortinas precisei apenas lançar um olhar suplicante para que ele pegasse meu celular e tentasse novamente antes de colocar de novo no meu bolso e dizer:

—Nada, Gin.

Assim que a deixamos sob os cuidados do profissional responsável por suas lesões fui correndo ao balcão perguntar novamente sobre os pacientes que chegaram na última hora e tentei mais três vezes antes de atender uma criança de pouco menos de dez anos com arranhados decorrentes dos destroços que voaram e nada mais.

Colin já não falava nada e nem me pedia que ficasse calma, só fazia seu trabalho com perfeição e tentava entrar em contato com Harry enquanto eu fazia o meu.

Enquanto atendia meu último paciente do dia, e único que realmente era um caso ortopédico, eu já não conseguia mais disfarçar o desespero nem no tom de voz, então evitei até falar e deixei a cargo do meu companheiro de trabalho distrair o paciente enquanto me lançava alguns olhares furtivos que se dividiam entre compreensão e confusão.

Desejei melhoras quando o encaminhei para a sala de gesso e nem me preocupei em sair do seu campo de visão antes de apanhar o telefone no meu bolso e tentar mais uma ligação que foi novamente em vão.

—Mais alguém? - Perguntei à responsável.

—Já recebemos todo mundo, nenhum caso ortopédico. Obrigada pela ajuda, doutora, pode ir para casa se quiser. - Respondeu educada e apressada, voltando aos seus afazeres.

Me voltei para a TV ligada e vi a jornalista dizer que aparentemente todas as vítimas já haviam sido socorridas, mas que as equipes responsáveis ainda estavam tirando alguns destroços de dentro do prédio. "Aparentemente" se tornou nesse momento a palavra que eu menos gostava no mundo.

—O que você vai fazer? - Colin perguntou me acompanhando quando caminhei rápido até o vestiário.

—Vou para casa, se eu ficar aqui vou enlouquecer. - Respondi com o celular no ouvido.

A essa altura eu já não achava que ele atenderia, mas ainda assim esperava desesperadamente que sim.

Meu amigo se sentou e me olhou em silêncio enquanto trocava o tênis pelo sapato de salto que optei por calçar hoje de manhã e soltava o cabelo em gestos muito urgentes para os meus padrões.

—Você me liga se por acaso ele der entrada, por favor? - Pedi por precaução, mas já tendo certeza que ele faria isso imediatamente se fosse o caso.

—Claro, gata. Mas não se preocupe, ele está bem. Tente se acalmar um pouquinho. - Me tranquilizou enquanto passava os braços pelos meus ombros e me acompanhava porta afora.

—Espero que sim. Obrigada. - Dei um beijo em seu rosto e saí.

Assim que entrei no carro eu tentei de novo, e quando não consegui lancei o celular com raiva no banco do meu lado. Dirigi para casa tentando prestar atenção no trânsito e pensar em coisas boas, mas infelizmente coisas boas estavam se recusando terminantemente a passar pela minha cabeça.

Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, me forcei a parar por um momento e respirar fundo, repetindo para mim mesma que não havia motivo para tanto desespero.

—Está tudo bem. Ele está bem. Eu também estou bem. E todos vamos continuar assim. - Falei pausadamente com os olhos fechados, tentando transmitir o máximo de segurança para mim mesma com aquelas palavras.

"Mas o prédio foi evacuado, ele já deveria estar em casa se está tudo bem", foi o que me ocorreu subitamente assim que terminei as palavras.

Desisti de me manter calma e peguei o celular de novo. Antes de completar a ligação olhei rapidamente no relógio e vi que era quase seis da tarde, o que quer dizer que ainda que ele estivesse trabalhando normalmente também já deveria ter saído de lá há quase uma hora.

Vinte minutos depois eu já não sabia se deveria estar preocupada ou com raiva e me forcei terminantemente a parar de tentar falar com ele. Precisei de alguma força de vontade para deixar o telefone parado sobre a estante da sala, mas nada conseguiu me fazer sentar e ao menos tentar relaxar.

Depois da terceira volta na sala a campainha tocou me fazendo dar um pulo e acelerando meu coração novamente. Abri a porta apressada e dei de cara com Harry, de pé à minha frente, uma mão casualmente no bolso e na outra o celular para onde ele olhava com uma expressão clara de confusão, como se tentasse entender algo cujo significado lhe escapava.

Minha primeira reação foi respirar aliviada e olhar rapidamente para ele inteiro, me certificando de que estava realmente tudo bem. Quando terminei minha avaliação e tive certeza de que nem um fio de cabelo sequer estava fora do lugar senti minha expressão se fechar e dar lugar à minha melhor cara de brava.

—Você me ligou quarenta e sete vezes? - Foi o que ele disse, soando como se aquilo fosse um absurdo total da minha parte. - O que foi? - Perguntou quando viu meu rosto nada amigável.

—E por que você não me atendeu? - Tentei soar calma, mas até aos meus ouvidos ficou um pouco ameaçador.

—Porque eu estava trabalhando. - Falou como se fosse óbvio e deu um passo à frente, me empurrando para dentro da minha sala com ele e fechando a porta atrás de si.

—E desde quando isso é um problema para você me atender ou me ligar? - Questionei no mesmo tom. - E onde é que você estava trabalhando até agora? E pare de me olhar como se eu fosse louca. - Exigi exaltada e ele riu, o que não melhorou meu humor.

—Você me ligou quase cinquenta vezes, não da para achar isso muito normal mesmo. - Tentou brincar, mas voltou a ficar sério quando viu minha expressão quasse assassina. - Passei o dia no escritório de um cliente, por isso não pude atender nem te ligar.

—Puta que pariu, Harry! - Xinguei indignada e ele me olhou espantado. - Eu estava preocupada, sabia?

—Preocupada com que? - Se encostou no canto da minha mesa de jantar e me olhou como se tentasse desesperadamente dar algum sentido àquilo.

—Com você, oras, com o que mais eu estaria preocupada? - Respondi encarando-o de braços cruzados.

—Obrigado pela preocupação, mas por que você está tão brava?

Seu tom foi tão confuso que me fez pensar pela primeira vez que se ele estava trabalhando o dia todo em outro lugar provavelmente não estaria sabendo do que aconteceu.

—Você não ligou a TV? - Perguntei para confirmar minha hipótese.

—Ai meu Deus, eu juro que estava trabalhando e não em qualquer lugar que tenha uma TV para eu poder assistir. - Falou como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

Revirei os olhos para sua interpretação, porque tudo o que eu precisava depois de um dia como o de hoje realmente era o Harry achando que eu estava com ciúmes.

—Houve uma explosão de gás no restaurante do prédio em que você trabalha. - Expliquei e ele me olhou alarmado.

—Você está brincando?

—Estou, Harry. Te liguei milhares de vezes porque sou louca. - Afirmei sarcástica e ele acabou rindo. - Ninguém te ligou?

—Não. Droga, deixei o computador no carro. - Se lamentou e eu me virei para pegar meu notebook no sofá e entregar a ele. - Obrigado.

O apoiamos na mesa entre nós e eu digitei a senha que iniciava o sistema antes de virar o aparelho para ele pudesse acessar o site de notícias.

—Alguém morreu? - Perguntou preocupado enquanto esperava a página carregar, ambos inclinados para a tela à nossa frente.

—Até a hora que eu saí do hospital não havia nenhuma vítima fatal, mas a quantidade de feridos foi bem grande.

Ele assentiu rolando os olhos rapidamente pela tela e lendo o que foi divulgado. Depois que terminou tirou o celular do bolso e selecionou um número em sua lista de contatos antes de levá-lo ao ouvido.

—Oi, Pati? Sou eu, Harry. - Cumprimentou e eu o olhei de canto na hora, imediatamente mais atenta à conversa. - Só agora fiquei sabendo o que houve, alguém do escritório se feriu? - Ele aguardou a resposta e eu tentei parecer desinteressada rolando novamente a página que já tínhamos lido e avaliando novamente a decoração da minha própria casa. - Mas ele está bem? Que bom. Os escritórios já estão liberados? - Mais um momento de pausa, na qual ele me olhou parecendo achar graça de alguma coisa e eu fingi não perceber. - Ok, então vou entrar em contato com ele amanhã. Obrigado, boa noite. Outro, tchau.

Quando ele ficou em silêncio notei o barulho do meu sapato batendo ritmadamente no chão de madeira e imediatamente parei o movimento repetitivo da minha perna.

—Só uma pessoa de lá se machucou um pouco, mas não foi nada grave. - Informou deixando o celular de lado e se encostando novamente na lateral do móvel. Em seguida enroscou os dedos no cós da minha calça e me puxou para a frente dele. - Obrigado pela preocupação.

—Tá, mas por que você não me falou que não estaria lá hoje? - Perguntei cruzando os braços entre nós.

—Porque... - Começou a responder, mas parou a frase no meio e me encarou novamente como se minha pergunta não fizesse muito sentido. - Mas porque eu te falaria isso? É uma coisa tão besta e não faz diferença nenhuma. Quase toda semana eu tenho reuniões fora de lá, é normal para mim.

—Fez toda a diferença hoje. - Argumentei.

Passada a raiva do momento eu só conseguia sentir um alívio enorme. E agora também uma pequena mágoa por ele nunca ter dito que trabalhava em outros lugares de vez em quando.

—Descruze esses braços, por favor? - Pediu enfático e eu acabei rindo e fazendo o que ele pediu. - Se eu for te falar toda vez que sair do escritório por algum motivo profissional é melhor te mandar minha agenda por e-mail. - Falou me puxando para um abraço.

—Pare de ser paranoico, não quero saber sua agenda. - Neguei o absurdo.

—Você me liga quarenta e sete vezes e eu sou o paranoico? - Perguntou divertido.

—Eu estava preocupada, é diferente. - Esclareci me soltando, transmitindo toda a dignidade do meu gesto nessa frase. - Vou tomar banho, hoje o dia foi cansativo.

—O que você está fazendo de salto em casa? - Questionou confuso, olhando para os meus pés dentro de um sapato azul claro.

—Esqueci de tirar quando cheguei.

Ele insinuou mostrar seu sorriso convencido, mas meu olhar de alerta o deteve a tempo e ele me seguiu até o quarto em silêncio e sem correr perigo.

—Você tem algum compromisso hoje? - Perguntou se sentando na minha cama enquanto eu tirava a roupa que usei para trabalhar.

—Não, por que? - Respondi jogando de lado minha camisa branca de cetim e ficando só de calcinha e sutiã.

—Quer sair para jantar?

—Se não for muito demorado pode ser, estou exausta.

—Tudo bem, vou pesquisar alguma coisa enquanto você toma banho. - Afirmou e segurou meu pulso quando passei por ele para ir até o banheiro.

Voltei dois passos e caí sentada em seu colo quando ele me puxou.

—Oi. - Falou antes de me dar um beijo e só então me toquei de que a gente ainda nem tinha se cumprimentado desde que ele chegou.

—Oi. - Respondi quando nos separamos e envolvi seu pescoço em um abraço confortável e carinhoso, que ele retribuiu com os braços ao redor da minha cintura e o rosto encostado próximo à minha clavícula. - Não demoro. - Afirmei quando nos soltamos e dei um selinho rápido em sua boca antes de me levantar e entrar na porta ao lado.


	15. Chapter 15

Durante o plantão de sexta consegui um tempo livre a noite para me sentar na lanchonete do hospital e comer tranquilamente. Peguei um lanche natural e um suco de laranja e procurei uma mesa pequena e vazia mais ao fundo, onde eu pudesse me sentar sozinha por pelo menos alguns minutos.

Eu ainda me sentia cansada da tensão de ontem, fora o turbilhão de pensamentos na minha cabeça. O que foi todo aquele desespero? E mais ainda, o que foi todo aquele alívio depois?

Como eu pedi, Harry me deixou de novo em casa menos de duas horas depois de sairmos e eu afundei na cama sem saber o que pensar. Durante todo o tempo em que estivemos fora eu me atentei a prestar atenção em tudo o que eu sentia com cada coisa banal que ele fazia: como passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura com naturalidade quando saímos do carro, como apoiou na minha coxa para se levantar e buscar nossos pratos no balcão, como o tempo todo ficamos de mãos dadas ou tocando um no outro, coisa que eu nunca sequer percebi que fazia muito menos imaginava me sentir tão confortável, como nem olhamos para o lado quando estamos juntos.

A única conclusão a que chego é que eu gosto. Gosto demais de tudo. O que definitivamente não é uma boa ideia, e só a aflição do dia anterior é capaz de provar isso.

"Quando foi que isso aconteceu?", me perguntei pela milionésima vez desde que me desvencilhei do abraço que ele me deu em frente ao meu prédio antes de eu sair do carro. Não faço ideia de quando ou como eu fiquei tão descuidada a ponto de nem perceber tudo o que estava acontecendo enquanto eu supostamente deveria estar me divertindo. Não que não esteja sendo divertido, pelo contrário, acho que está sendo tanto que me esqueci de prestar atenção no que acontecia por trás disso.

Quando ele me ligou hoje mais ou menos no horário de todos os dias eu não atendi de propósito, ainda que estivesse com tempo livre para isso, e ele entendeu que eu estava ocupada demais para falar, então só me mandou uma mensagem desejando uma boa noite no trabalho. Não é que eu não quisesse falar com ele, eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinha de novo no meu espaço para tentar me acostumar com a ideia de que alguém agora queria dividi-lo comigo. E que eu estava deixando.

Me deixa mais tranquila a certeza de que o problema não sou eu, é o Harry. Ele é envolvente demais, divertido demais, altruísta demais em me dar liberdade para dizer apenas o que eu quero, porque ainda que eu note a curiosidade o remoendo para saber tudo sobre mim sei que posso ficar tranquila porque tenho certeza de que ele não vai perguntar. Quanta resistência eu precisaria ter para que isso não me afetasse nem um pouco? O problema do Harry é exatamente ser - e até pensar na palavra me deixa assustada - apaixonante demais.

—Posso? - A voz de Colin me despertou dos meus devaneios.

Olhei para cima e o vi com um pequeno sanduíche de pão integral e um refrigerante nas mãos.

—Claro, gato. - Apontei a cadeira em frente e ele se acomodou. - Pão integral e refrigerante? - Comentei olhando para sua escolha que não fazia muito sentido.

—É para equilibrar e não ser nem tão saudável, nem tão não saudável. - Explicou me fazendo olhar para ele descrente. - Tudo bem?

—Tudo bem sim, e com você? - Suspirei ao fim, porque eu sabia o que ele ia perguntar a seguir.

—Estou ótimo. Onde o Harry estava?

—Trabalhando no escritório de um cliente. - Expliquei apoiando o queixo nas mãos. - Nem foi ao escritório dele ontem, ainda bem.

—Que bom, pelo menos ele estava realmente a salvo. - Falou tomando um pouco da sua Fanta Uva. - Gata, o que foi aquilo? - Perguntou desconfiado.

Afundei o rosto nas mãos e soltei um suspiro antes de dizer com toda a minha sinceridade:

—Eu não sei, gato.

Sua risada divertida me fez levantar a cabeça e o encarar confusa.

—Eu sei e posso te dizer em detalhes se você quiser. - Ofereceu solícito e irônico, me fazendo revirar os olhos. - Posso ser sincero?

—Por favor.

—Não me surpreenderia nada se todo aquele desespero tivesse vindo do Harry, e não deveria te surpreender também, o cara se arrasta por você desde o primeiro dia.

—Ele não se arrasta por mim, Colin. - Neguei, achando sua afirmação um tanto exagerada.

—Não? - Questionou cético. - Ele sempre está disponível quando você está disponível, e acho que a possibilidade de que ele não tivesse vida social antes de você seja próxima de zero. Quer dizer, olha para ele! Bonito, jovem, simpático, devia sobrar agitação naquela vida social.

—De acordo com o que ele me conta, até demais. - Confirmei sua suspeita.

—Então?! Ele arruma tempo, Gin, de onde quer que seja e independente da ocasião, para ficar com você. E isso acontece a que? Dois meses?

—Três, quase quatro. - Corrigi e ele fez cara de quem tinha razão.

—Ele acompanha sua agenda louca, vem a hora que você liga dizendo que tem qualquer tempinho livre, mesmo sabendo que você pode ser chamada na hora em que ele chegar e foi tudo em vão, se desdobra em carinho e faz tudo para te agradar.

Não tive o que responder a isso, porque pensando desse modo ele tinha razão.

—O que me surpreendeu foi vir de você, doutora. - Comentou imitando o jeito que Harry me chama de vez em quando.

—Por que exatamente sou tão surpreendente? - Perguntei tentando soar despreocupada.

—Porque eu já vi muitas vezes você saindo com outras pessoas e para ele, só para ele, você dá espaço. - Explicou simplesmente, como se fosse óbvio. - Uma coisa temos que admitir, Harry Potter soube chegar aos poucos, não soube?

Reprimi minha vontade de dizer sim no ato, e só dei de ombros.

—E o jeito que te vi ontem foi bem diferente da Ginny que eu conheço. - Analisou me olhando pensativo.

—Diferente ruim? - Perguntei em dúvida.

—Diferente, diferente. - Deu de ombros como se não houvesse uma resposta além dessa palavra. - Você ficou meio fora de controle, é verdade, e isso foi bem estranho, mas eu nunca te vi tão verdadeiramente preocupada daquele jeito antes por ninguém, nem tão espontânea em demonstrar o medo de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido. Você normalmente é tão contida.

—Meio fora de controle? - Repeti, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

—Ei, não precisa ficar com vergonha. A gente fica mesmo meio fora de controle quando gosta de alguém. - Falou com empatia, segurando minha mão sobre a mesa. - É até gostoso, não é? - Completou sorrindo sugestivo.

Quando abri a boca para contestar seu aparelho de comunicação tocou e ele leu com o cenho franzido.

—Preciso ir, gata. Estão me chamando. - Falou recolhendo sua lata de refrigerante e o guardanapo. - Só queria dizer para você aproveitar bastante, ele está totalmente na sua e isso é ótimo, mas vá com calma porque é tudo recente demais, vai no seu tempo. - Me lançou um beijo antes de se levantar apressado e sair da lanchonete.

Fiquei alguns minutos sentada na mesa e ponderando o conselho antes de decidir me levantar e voltar para o meu consultório. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores pensei que eu sabia exatamente com quem eu deveria conversar sobre isso. Tirei o celular do bolso e notei que ainda era dez da noite, horário aceitável para uma ligação.

—Oi, Gin. - Minha vizinha atendeu no terceiro toque.

—Oi, Mione. Tudo bem?

—Sim, e você? - Perguntou preocupada.

—Também. Posso passar aí para conversarmos amanhã quando sair do trabalho?

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Nada com que se preocupar, só quero conversar um pouco.

—Claro, que horas?

—Seis da manhã. - Ela riu, mas eu sabia que não negaria.

—Meio fora de hora, mas vou estar esperando.

—Obrigada, você é a melhor. - Agradeci rindo da expressão de descaso que ela certamente faria com essa minha frase. - Até lá então.

—Até. Beijos.

Saí do trabalho quando o sol começava a nascer e passei pelo portão da garagem com o dia já claro, não era preciso nenhuma pressa para acordar minha vizinha.

Toquei a campainha do apartamento dela e fui atendida quase de imediato por uma Hermione disposta e vestida num roupão vermelho, aparentando muito desperta para o horário. Eu diria que ela acorda muito bem, mas a verdade é que estava com cara de quem nem dormiu.

—Oi, Gin, Tudo bem? - Falou agitada como sempre, me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Entra, e não repara a bagunça.

Agradeci e passei pela porta da sala com o mesmo formato da minha própria, me encaminhando já ao sofá mostarda super confortável e elegante que ela tem há alguns anos. Embora ela tenha pedido para não reparar, não pude deixar de notar a mesa de centro afastada para o canto, o edredom étnico jogado em cima do tapete e dois travesseiros deixados ali de qualquer jeito. Nem era o que eu chamo de muita bagunça, mas para os padrões da minha amiga certamente sim e isso só podia significar que alguém com meu DNA esteve aqui até pouco tempo atrás.

—Tudo bem, só queria conversar. - Iniciei o assunto, deixando minha bolsa no chão ao lado do sofá e me sentando confortavelmente com as pernas sobre o assento. - E é exatamente sobre essa bagunça.

—Tudo bem, mas você veio aqui pela minha bagunça?. - Falou um tanto confusa e se acomodou de frente para mim.

— Mione, como é sua relação com meu irmão? - Perguntei de uma vez.

Ao invés da resposta rápida e direta que eu a imaginei me dando, seus olhos se arregalaram como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que esperava ouvir.

—De onde veio isso agora? - Me devolveu a pergunta, soando um pouco relutante.

Eu tinha pensado em uma conversa sobre a relação dela, não na possibilidade de ter que falar a respeito da minha, mas já que comecei o jeito era continuar.

—Lembra do Harry?

—Claro.

—A gente já está se vendo há um tempo, e está sendo super legal. Nos encontramos com frequência, ele me liga todos os dias, é super atencioso e carinhoso comigo. Hoje vamos sair com os amigos dele, acho que vou me sentir meio deslocada, mas ele está bem empolgado para me apresentar para todo mundo então eu vou. - Dei uma pausa para respirar e pensar em como terminar minha explicação sem dizer exatamente o que estava sentindo. - O que quero dizer é que nos divertimos muito e nos damos muito bem também, mas eu achava que era só isso.

—E agora já não sabe mais?

—É. - Confirmei, agradecida por ela entender. - Então, como é a relação de vocês?

Ela escolheu as palavras por um tempo antes de me responder.

—Não é, porque não tem um relação, Gin. - Olhei descrente, porque tenho certeza absoluta de que há algo entre ela e Ron há muito tempo, e ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. - O que quero dizer é que não temos e nunca tivemos nada que chegue perto do que você acabou de me dizer sobre você e Harry. Ron e eu nos encontramos esporadicamente, nossas ligações e mensagens se limitam a perguntar se o outro está disponível e está a fim de… sair. - Completou a frase coçando a cabeça e me parecendo um pouco constrangida. - Aí a gente se diverte e só. Nunca saímos acompanhados, nem de você que ambos conhecemos e sabemos que sabe desses encontros, porque não é algo para ser levado a sério.

Eu ainda estava me decidindo se acreditava ou não no que ela acabou de dizer, mas achei melhor não confrontar seu cérebro super moderno e me ater à resposta que me deu.

—Como você consegue? - Perguntei bastante interessada e mais uma vez ela me olhou como quem queria fugir da responsabilidade de me responder. - Quer dizer, faz uns cinco anos que vocês estão nessa? Harry e eu nos conhecemos a menos de cinco meses.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi muito pouco típico da Hermione, embora a expressão pensativa eu já conhecesse de outras vezes, então aguardei em silêncio.

—As coisas são do jeito que são, Ginny. - Deu de ombros tentando demonstrar que não se importava. - Tudo foi decidido há muito tempo, ainda no começo, não tem o que conseguir ou não. É só isso e pronto.

Essa resposta não me ajudou no meu dilema, mas esclareceu qualquer resquício de dúvida que eu tinha sobre a possibilidade de que ela goste do Ron mais do que demonstra. A ironia da situação é que quem eu achava que pudesse me ajudar a esclarecer as coisas de alguma forma provavelmente está na mesma situação que eu.

—Ele não é tão legal quanto parece, é isso? - Perguntou diante da minha expressão pensativa.

—Não é isso, ele é legal até demais. É que, sei lá, acho que estou me envolvendo nisso mais do que gostaria. - Expliquei por fim o que estava me corroendo. - Não quero um namoro cheio de coisinhas românticas, por mim está bom como está.

—Mas você está feliz com a parte que não gostaria? - Perguntou astuta.

—Sim, estou feliz. - Fui sincera e ela sorriu cúmplice para mim.

—Aceita um conselho?

—Mas é claro.

—Se ele faz parte do que te deixa feliz, não fique se prendendo ao nome do que vocês tem, porque nome é o que menos importa. E não fique fugindo também, porque essa é bem a sua cara. - Acusou e eu a olhei me fingindo de ofendida, o que a fez revirar os olhos para mim antes de continuar. - Como você mesma disse, são só alguns meses e isso pode não querer dizer nada e daqui um tempo vocês, sei lá, perderem o contato um com o outro. Não precisa ficar se corroendo por isso agora.

Senti uma sensação quase de protesto ao pensar no que ela falou, mas me contive e concordei com um aceno. Pensar em perder o contato com o Harry era quase inaceitável, mas era algo possível, como acontece com tantos casais o tempo todo, e significaria que eu estou me preocupando a toa com o destino do que quer que seja que temos.

—Obrigada, Mione. - Agradeci depois de perceber que estava quieta a tempo demais. - Vou fazer isso, nome não é mesmo importante e estou gostando desse nosso rolo.

—É isso aí. - Falou dando um tapinha de incentivo na minha perna. - Não fique com isso na cabeça, deixe a relação de vocês acontecer e aproveite o seu cara super legal, eles não são mais tão comuns assim hoje em dia.

Ri do desfecho que ela deu à conversa e me virei para alcançar a bolsa no chão.

—Dado todos os seus conselhos maravilhosos, vou para casa dormir e deixar você dormir, porque preciso estar descansada para conhecer a galera dele. - Falei me levantando e ela riu.

—Juro que queria ver você na mesa rodeada pela galera dele, será uma cena e tanto. - Zombou e eu lhe mostrei a língua.

—Acho que vai ser legal.

—Claro que você vai achar legal, ele vai estar lá. - Falou como se fosse óbvio e eu revirei os olhos para ela, já indo em direção à porta.

Minha vizinha se levantou para me acompanhar até a porta e trocamos um beijo de despedida assim que a abriu.

—Posso dizer uma coisa também? - Pedi enquanto destrancava a porta do outro lado do pequeno hall.

—Claro. - Concordou com o corpo meio para fora.

—Seus conselhos também seriam maravilhosos para você. Tchau, vizinha. - Terminei com uma piscadinha em sua direção e antes que a enxurrada de perguntas e negações começasse entrei rapidamente e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

A caminho do quarto mandei uma mensagem para o Harry:

 _"Bom dia,_

 _Que horas está marcado o encontro hoje, mesmo? Já estou em casa, quando acordar eu te ligo._

 _Beijos."_

Durante o banho pensei em tudo o que Hermione e Colin me disseram e cheguei à conclusão de que ambos estão certos, isso não é algo de que eu deva sair correndo, mas também não preciso ir rápido demais. Logo antes de dormir me passou pela cabeça que foi fácil demais me convencer de que mantê-lo por perto era uma boa ideia, mas descartei qualquer conotação negativa que isso pudesse ter e fui engolida pelo sono um segundo depois.

Despertei devagar e continuei deitada por alguns minutos, até a posição começar a ficar incômoda. Me virei e puxei o celular que estava jogado no colchão do meu lado e cuja tela indicava ser um pouco mais de três da tarde. Eu realmente apaguei hoje.

Minha mensagem havia sido respondida por volta das dez da manhã:

 _"Bom dia, Ratinha. Marcamos às 9. Durma bem, beijos."_

Disquei seu número e levei o celular ao ouvido, mantendo os olhos fechados para aproveitar a preguiça.

—Oi, Gin. - Cumprimentou animado.

—Bom dia. - Respondi preguiçosa.

—Que voz de sono. - Comentou rindo. - Acabou de acordar?

—Uhum. Ainda nem me levantei.

—A noite foi difícil?

—Na verdade não, foi até calma. - Interrompi minha narrativa para bocejar. - Saí de lá até um pouco antes, mas passei na casa da Mione para conversar.

—Às seis da manhã? - Seu tom divertido demonstrava que ele achava aquilo um pouco estranho.

—Ela não se importa, oras. - Me expliquei e ele riu. - O que você está fazendo?

—Estava lendo.

—A história da psicopata que finge a própria morte?

—Não, esse eu já terminei faz tempo. É a história de um psicopata que comete uma série de crimes antes de chegar até seu alvo, mas por enquanto eu não sei quem é nem o alvo e nem o assassino porque o detetive Carson não descobriu ainda. - Explicou empolgado e eu notei que estava sorrindo enquanto ele falava.

—Devo me preocupar com essa sua fixação por psicopatas?

—Talvez. - Tentou soar ameaçador, mas foi só bonitinho mesmo.

—Vem para cá.

—Chamando assim... - Falou também um tom mais baixo que o normal e eu quase pude ver sua expressão satisfeita. - Vou tomar banho e me vestir, assim vamos direto daí.

—Ta bom. - Concordei e o ouvi já se levantando. - Até daqui a pouco.

—Até. Beijos.

Deixei o celular de lado e depois de escovar os dentes fui até a cozinha tomar café da manhã, embora já fosse bem depois até da hora do almoço. Harry com toda certeza já havia almoçado, então não me preocupei em esperá-lo e guardei todas as coisas de novo depois de comer.

O ar mais frio de outono estava muito convidativo a ficar na cama o dia todo, assim não me preocupei em trocar a camisola curta de algodão por algo mais apresentável e voltei para debaixo do meu edredom lilás para esperar que a campainha tocasse. O que aconteceu alguns minutos depois que me deitei novamente.

Harry estava parado do outro lado da porta parecendo muito casual com uma calça jeans escura e um pouco mais justa do que o padrão normal masculino, sapatênis branco e um moletom canguru cinza com as mangas pretas que eu teria jurado pertencer ao uniforme esportivo de alguma faculdade não fosse a marca conhecida estampando seu peito.

—Muito adulto. - Comentei irônica, olhando sua roupa e me detendo em suas duas mãos despreocupadamente dentro do bolso frontal da blusa.

—Muito sexy. - Falou do mesmo modo, olhando minha camisola rosa de ursinhos.

Dei espaço para que ele entrasse e me aconcheguei quando o senti se encostar às minhas costas e me abraçar enquanto eu fechava a porta.

—Não está com frio? - Perguntou com os lábios encostados na minha bochecha.

—Planejo continuar embaixo das cobertas por um bom tempo ainda. - Falei caminhando de volta para o meu quarto com ele ainda grudado em mim.

Me acomodei sobre um dos meus travesseiros e esperei que ele tirasse a blusa e o sapato para se juntar a mim.

—E então, quem vai estar lá hoje? - Perguntei depois de ganhar um beijo.

—Mike e Lisa com certeza. - Garantiu, se referindo ao melhor amigo e sua esposa. - Talvez Dave, Alice e o namorado, Tom e Jessica.

Passei a perna sobre sua barriga e ele ficou batucando qualquer ritmo na minha coxa enquanto me dizia que todos eram super legais e que a gente ia se dar super bem.

—Não estou preocupada que eles sejam chatos. - Expliquei rolando os olhos em sua direção. - É só que vou ficar meio sem graça porque eu sou a única que não conhece ninguém.

—Você me conhece, já está ótimo. E da próxima vez não vai mais ser a única desconhecida.

Ele me falou um pouco de cada um deles antes do assunto se transformar em coisas mais pessoais e engraçadas, como as que preenchia nosso tempo enquanto estávamos sozinhos. Aos poucos a luz do dia parou de invadir a janela, indicando que estava escurecendo, mas quando nos lembramos de olhar no relógio já era quase oito da noite e eu estava deitada de bruços com o queixo apoiado em seu peito.

—Melhor eu me arrumar. - Falei já me levantando.

A roupa que eu usaria foi decidida enquanto o aguardava chegar, então não demorei muito em vestir uma calça jeans preta que descia justa até meu pé, sapato de salto da mesma cor e uma camisa de seda vermelha que caía muito bem com o resto das peças e tinha as mangas compridas. Arrumei os cabelos soltos e passei um pouco de maquiagem antes de finalizar com um colar que Hermione me deu e insistiu que eu deveria usar porque valorizaria meu decote e um casaco escuro que seria tirado assim que eu passasse pelas portas do local marcado. Eu ia conhecer as pessoas com quem ele normalmente se divertia nas sextas enquanto eu estava trabalhando, isso me dava o direito de querer estar apresentável.

Harry já tinha colocado de novo a blusa e o tênis e estava me esperando na sala. Quando cheguei até lá ele estava concentrado com alguma coisa em suas chaves. Ao ouvir o barulho do meu salto ele olhou para cima já com a boca aberta para falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu e desceu os olhos por mim com a expressão divertida e em silêncio..

—Espero que esse olhar queira dizer que está bom. - Desafiei, caminhando até minha bolsa que estava sobre a estante e escorregando o celular para dentro dela.

—Está ótimo, na verdade. - Opinou com aquele sorriso de canto convencido que tinha algumas vezes e parou do meu lado. - Trouxe uma coisa para você.

Apoiei minhas mãos no bolso da sua blusa e esperei enquanto ele terminava de separar uma chave das demais. Eu já sabia o que seria, mas achei melhor ganhar tempo para pensar no que dizer.

—Desculpe te deixar preocupada na quinta, eu imagino como foi quando eu não atendi e teria me sentido da mesma forma. - Falou me parecendo muito tranquilo para alguém que está entregando a chave da própria casa para outra pessoa. - Caso algo assim aconteça de novo e eu esteja, sei lá, dormindo, ou se você só quiser aparecer mesmo. - Deu de ombros ao dizer essa parte. - Fiz para você, na portaria e na garagem você já entra sem problemas, então pode usar quando quiser.

Minha cabeça rodou um pouquinho depois que ele terminou todo o discurso agradável e imediatamente todos os conselhos que ouvi nas últimas vinte e quatro horas foram lembrados. Eu queria deixar isso rolar, como sugeriu minha vizinha, mas também sabia que deveria ir com calma, como disse meu colega de trabalho.

Decidi encontrar um meio termo entre recusar e invadir a casa dele toda semana, e antes que Harry achasse que meu silêncio demorado demais e a cara com que eu olhava para o pequeno objeto de metal fossem um mau sinal, estendi a minha para que ele entregasse e o olhei com um sorriso que ele retribuiu.

—Obrigada, fico muito tocada com a consideração. - Agradeci quando fechei minha mão em torno dela e me abaixei para guardar dentro da gaveta da sala.

—Não vai deixar no seu chaveiro? - Perguntou em dúvida.

—Se isso acontecer de novo e você estiver dormindo eu tenho tempo para vir aqui buscar enquanto te ligo quarenta e sete vezes. - Expliquei da melhor forma que consegui e ele acabou rindo. - E quando eu quiser aparecer você abre a porta para mim, que graça teria sem você lá? - Terminei me esticando um pouco para lhe dar um selinho e sua expressão me dizia que ele gostou do que ouviu. - Vamos?

Atravessamos a cidade escura e agitada de sábado a noite e cruzamos a porta do bar requintado e descontraído poucos minutos depois do nosso horário combinado. Harry segurou minha bolsa enquanto eu tirava o casaco ao ser envolvida pelo ambiente agradavelmente aquecido e disse que tudo bem carregá-la quando estendi minha mão para pegar de volta.

Eu nunca tinha ido ali, mas ele parecia conhecer tudo muito bem e me guiou com segurança por entre as mesas com a mão apoiada na minha cintura enquanto eu admirava as paredes escuras em contraste com as luzes amareladas no teto, que deixavam o local com uma iluminação agradável e nada cansativa, e os vários pufes coloridos espalhados ao redor das mesas se mesclando com cadeiras de encostos estofados e sofás de canto. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que a galera dele tinha muito bom gosto.

Subimos uma escada para o andar superior, onde a música anos oitenta era mais baixa, e ainda nos últimos degraus avistei a mesa à qual nos destinávamos já rodeada de pessoas animadas e conversando despreocupados.

—Chegamos. - Harry anunciou, sorrindo quase orgulhoso, mas os olhares todos se voltaram para mim.

—Ela existe mesmo! - Exclamou uma das moças e todos eles irromperam em risadas.

Por fim eu acabei rindo também e isso de certa forma dissipou um pouco a minha tensão.

—Eu disse que existia. - Ele afirmou como se a dúvida dela fosse um absurdo, mas seu tom não demonstrava nada além de satisfação. - Pessoal, essa é Ginny.

Cumprimentei a todos eles com um beijo no rosto enquanto os nomes iam sendo repetidos sucessivamente: Robert, Alice, Jessica, Dave,Tom, Mike e, por fim, Lisa. Harry me seguiu de perto, ainda segurando minha bolsa e os cumprimentando depois de mim.

—Agora entendo os sumiços, ela é a maior gata. - Michael falou direto para o Harry depois de retribuir meu cumprimento e dizer seu nome.

—Obrigado, ela já é super convencida também, isso vai ajudar bastante. - Harry falou irônico e eu o olhei com os olhos semicerrados, arrancando mais risadas de todos em volta.

Também ri quando vi que ele cumprimentava o melhor amigo com um beijo no rosto, porque isso era atípico.

—Não liga, você se acostuma. - Lisa falou divertida e fazendo um gesto para deixar para lá. - Tudo bem, Harry? - Cumprimentou quando ele se abaixou para beijá-la e colocou a mão de leve em cima da sua barriga já crescida.

—Tudo bem, e você? E nosso garotão aqui? - Falou carinhoso.

—É menino? - Perguntei a ela.

—Ainda não sabemos, mas Harry e Mike juram que sim. - Contou rolando os olhos.

Haviam dois pufes esperando por nós e Harry se acomodou em um deles e posicionou o outro entre suas pernas abertas, de modo que me sentei entre elas e encostei em seu peito.

—E então, doutora. - Começou Dave e eu me virei para ele. - Todo mundo aqui achou que Harry tinha arrumado uma namorada imaginária quando ele parou de aparecer nos encontros.

—Por favor, doutora aqui também não. - Pedi, me acomodando melhor no assento.

—Aproveita, Dave, eu tive bem mais trabalho que isso para poder chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. - O coro malicioso que se seguiu me fez ficar um pouco desconcertada, mas acabei rindo também.

—É porque você não é eu, meu amigo. - Ele comentou convencido.

—Cala a boca, Dave. - Jessica mandou e arrancou mais risadas.

Enquanto todos ainda estavam rindo o garçom chegou até nossa mesa e parou entre Mike e Tom.

—Estão aguardando mais alguém ou já querem fazer os pedidos?

—Já estão todos aqui. - Tom confirmou e se virou para frente de novo. - Cerveja, todo mundo?

Dave, Robert e Mike entoaram um único sim.

—Gim tônica. - Alice pediu.

—Uma marguerita de morango, por favor. - Jessica falou logo depois.

—Suco de abacaxi. - Lisa se manifestou com cara de que não era bem aquilo que queria, mas não havia outro jeito.

—Cerveja também, Harry? - Mike perguntou.

—Não, estou dirigindo. - Se lamentou.

—Eu acompanho a Lisa. - Ofereci, virando o rosto para ele.

—Tem certeza? - Perguntou mais baixo, apenas para mim.

—Uhum. - Confirmei com a mão estendida em sua direção, onde ele colocou a chave do carro que até então estava em seu bolso. - Um suco de laranja para mim. - Pedi enquanto a guardava na bolsa ao lado do meu pé.

—E outra cerveja. - Harry pediu com os braços apertados ao meu redor.

Assim que ficamos novamente sozinhos, Alice falou alto o suficiente para todos da mesa ouvirem:

—Ele já está super ensinado também. Parabéns, doutora, eu sabia que um dia alguém ia conseguir. - Seu tom era avaliador e arrancou risadas de todos nós.

Já me passava pela cabeça que as pessoas com quem Harry se divertia fossem ao menos parecidas com ele, e não me enganei quanto a isso. Durante vários minutos eu fui alvo das perguntas e curiosidades de todos eles, o que não me deixou desconfortável, ao contrário do que pensei. Respondi que sim, eu sou mesmo cirurgiã, Harry não estava sendo criativo quando disse que era um paciente e foi assim que nos conhecemos, que a moça no bar no dia da despedida do Mat era eu mesma, que eu adoraria vir mais vezes e que infelizmente eu não podia fazer o pré natal de Lisa porque sou ortopedista e não obstetra.

Muitas outras bebidas foram pedidas enquanto estávamos lá e várias porções de diferentes comidas gostosas também foram trazidas. Lisa estava do meu lado e foi a pessoa com quem mais conversei, por isso posso afirmar que gostei muito dela, mas todos os outros eram extremamente simpáticos e divertidos e não ficamos um minuto sem rir durante o tempo em que estivemos sentados ali.

Já passava da uma da manhã quando pagamos a conta e caminhamos em direção à saída, todos, com exceção de Lisa e eu, bem mais alegres do que quando chegamos. Entreguei o recibo para o motorista do estacionamento e Harry segurou meu casaco para que eu o vestisse enquanto aguardávamos o carro. Me despedi de todos eles prometendo que apareceria sempre que possível e saímos dali enquanto Mike e Lisa aguardavam o próprio veículo e os outros o táxi que os levaria para casa em segurança.

—E então, gostou? - Me perguntou empolgado assim que dobrei a primeira esquina.

—Muito. - Fui totalmente sincera.

—Eles adoraram você. - Afirmou pousando a mão na minha perna e eu sorri satisfeita.

—Também gostei muito de todos eles. Lisa é um amor.

—Gosto muito dela também. - Falou se acomodando melhor e riu do que estava prestes a dizer. - Quando ela engravidou eu falava para o Mike que o filho é meu, por isso eu chamo de nosso garoto.

Por mais que fosse infantil eu ri também, porque é exatamente o tipo de piada que eu imagino Harry fazendo.

—E o que Lisa fala disso? - Perguntei interessada.

—Que vai ensinar ele ou ela a me chamar de papai também, que não preciso me preocupar.

Nós dois rimos de novo e ele continuou falando até que estacionei o carro na sua vaga de garagem e subimos de mãos dadas no elevador, ainda em meio a relatos e risadas. Agora que eu conseguia associar os nomes a rostos e personalidades era muito mais divertido ouvir todas as histórias que ele me contava.


	16. Chapter 16

Deixei a bolsa e meu casaco na sala e acompanhei o Harry até a cozinha para que ele bebesse água. Me sentei em um dos seus bancos altos, e sem conseguir deixar de sorrir observei seus movimentos mais soltos por causa de toda a cerveja que tomou. Depois de dois copos ele guardou a garrafa na geladeira e se encostou nos meus joelhos, também achando a situação engraçada.

-Me conte algo que eu ainda não saiba, doutora. - Pediu, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e mudando completamente o assunto que estava falando antes.

Diferente da primeira vez que ele me fez a pergunta, a resposta agora escapou antes mesmo que eu pensasse:

-Nunca fiquei bêbada.

-Eu preferia que fosse algo surpreendente, Ratinha. - Zombou como se aquilo fosse a única coisa possível a se esperar de mim e eu o fuzilei com o olhar. - Não sei porque, mas é exatamente o tipo de coisa que eu esperaria ouvir de você.

Seu tom era provocante enquanto dizia.

-Qual é a graça em ficar bêbada? - Perguntei desafiadora, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Fique e veja. - Falou com um sorriso de canto que entregava o quanto ele estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

-Só porque você está bêbado não tenho que ficar também, Harry. - Afirmei por implicância, ele não me parecia nada além de um pouco alegre.

Ele gargalhou da minha afirmação.

-Acredite, não estou bêbado, mas posso te deixar rapidinho. Quer apostar? - Desafiou me olhando de canto.

-Se eu não ficar? - Perguntei no mesmo tom.

-Faço o que você quiser por um dia inteiro. - Concedeu sem parecer acreditar que aquilo fosse acontecer.

-A oferta é muito boa, mas e se eu ficar?

-Se você ficar, e você vai, faz o que eu quiser até dormir. O que vai acontecer em uns quarenta minutos, porque você não vai aguentar. - Falou com segurança e eu o olhei cética.

-Você é tão confiante que até irrita. - Comentei, mas ele não pareceu se importar. - Vamos fazer isso logo. - Aceitei porque não tinha como isso não ser divertido.

Ele fez um gesto de vitória e sem aviso se virou para o armário.

-Mas espera, e se eu vomitar? - Perguntei com cara de nojo.

-Não vai ser a primeira vez que alguém faz isso na minha frente. - Dispensou a possibilidade como se não fosse nada demais. - E eu seguro seu cabelo pra você, prometo.

Ele voltou para perto de mim trazendo uma garrafa com líquido transparente e um copinho daqueles que tem a quantidade exata de uma dose, muito comum em bares.

-Não vá me deixar em coma alcoólico, isso pode ser perigoso. - Alertei.

-Coma alcoólico? - Repetiu descrente. - Para isso precisaria mais que essa garrafa, e eu aposto que você não aguenta cinco doses.

-Nossa, sua fé em mim é tocante. - Resmunguei enquanto ele enchia o copo quase totalmente.

-Vira de uma vez. - Orientou, me olhando com expectativa. - Sério, vira porque você não vai aguentar o gosto. - Alertou quando fiquei em dúvida.

Fiz o que ele pediu e senti o líquido descer queimando minha garganta. Entreguei o copo de volta com o que imaginei ser uma careta muito pouco amistosa e não consegui abrir os olhos de imediato, mas ouvi bem sua risada.

-Pelo amor de Deus, você tá me dando álcool de limpeza? - Reclamei quando consegui me recompor e isso o fez rir mais.

-Quase. - Afirmou divertido. - É vodca. Toma, vira de novo.

-Nem um pouquinho de água antes?

-Ainda não, daqui a pouco te dou. - Negou empolgado. - Vai, Gin.

Virei a segunda dose já preparada para a sensação de fogo que se espalharia pela minha garganta, então consegui evitar a careta apertando os olhos enquanto ele tirava o copo da minha mão. Quando o olhei ele me encarava divertido, aguardando minha reação.

-Só isso? - Perguntei satisfeita comigo mesma. - Me sinto como todos os dias.

-Ainda não, desce daí e vamos para a sala. - Determinou, segurando o copo e q garrafa em apenas uma não e se posicionando à minha frente preparado para me ajudar.

-Mas aqui está bom.

-Esse banco é alto, melhor você sentar no sofá.

Achei aquilo exagerado e revirei os olhos antes de me esticar e saltar para o chão. Assim que me levantei parece que todo o teor alcoólico subiu de uma vez e eu cambaleei levemente quando minha cabeça rodou. Senti o braço dele ao meu redor imediatamente e sua risada ecoou atrás de mim enquanto ele me guiava para a sala oferecendo seu apoio.

-Como todos os dias, é? Acho você bem mais equilibrada normalmente. - Zombou me deixando sentar em um canto do sofá.

Por algum motivo achei isso bem engraçado e ri enquanto o via encher de novo o copo. Minha risada o fez rir ainda mais, mas não me incomodei em perguntar por que e peguei minha bebida.

Virei tudo de uma vez preparada para o gosto que senti antes, mas curiosamente estava mais suave. Olhei confusa para o copo vazio, esperando a vontade de fazer careta, mas nada aconteceu.

-Está ficando gostoso, né? - Falou como quem entende.

Não respondi sua afirmação porque o Harry não precisava de alguém dizendo a ele que tinha razão, só devolvi meu copo e deixei a mão estendida esperando a próxima dose.

Bebi as próximas duas - ou três, ou quatro, não sei direito - em silêncio. A última delas estava com gosto tão bom que bebi devagar, degustando. Acho que ele riu de alguma coisa e me virei para olhar, mas meus movimentos pareciam estar mais lentos.

-Não é mais o álcool de limpeza? Que hora você trocou? - Devolvi o copo a ele. - Me da mais um pouquinho?

-É exatamente a mesma coisa. - Garantiu e colocou o copo e a garrafa sobre a mesa de centro antes de se voltar para mim de novo. - Já está bom, não precisa beber mais.

-Mal começamos um relacionamento e você já está mentindo e negando coisas para mim? - Falei tentando olhar desafiadora para ele, mas estava um pouco difícil focar seu rosto. - Você não deixa as coisas promissoras assim.

-Ah, isso é um relacionamento? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso divertido.

-Não foi você que veio com aquele papo se que se tem rotina tem um relacionamento? - Tentei imitar a voz dele nessa última parte e ele riu alto.

-Você prestou atenção quando eu disse isso? - Continuou o assunto.

-Eu presto atenção até demais em tudo que você fala. - Afirmei convicta, mas depois fiquei em dúvida. - Não é para prestar? Sinceramente não te entendo.

Ele se virou para o lado e voltou trazendo outro copo cheio.

-É para prestar sim. Toma mais um pouco. - Ofereceu e eu o olhei agradecida. - O que mais você presta atenção?

Bebi e devolvi o copo antes de responder.

-Harry, eu presto atenção em tudo. Sou ótima em prestar atenção... - Parei de falar porque senti uma vontade súbita e gritante de ir ao banheiro. - Ai, eu quero fazer xixi.

Ele colocou os copo de novo sobre a mesa e se levantou com a mão estendida.

-Vem, eu te levo.

-Você não precisa me levar no banheiro, eu estou super bem. - Falei revirando os olhos para ele, que continuou me olhando sem dar importância.

Ignorei seu gesto e apoiei as mãos no assento estofado pra em impulsionar para cima, mas alguma coisa estava impedindo meus pés de se firmarem. Olhei para baixo e vi os sapatos de salto em que eu ainda estava calçada.

-Mas acho que assim eu não vou conseguir, tira o meu sapato? - Pedi me encostando de novo e estendendo a perna em sua direção.

Ele comentou alguma coisa reconhecendo que eu estava mesmo super bem e o problema estava nos sapatos que eu usei o tempo todo sem nenhum imprevisto até quarenta minutos atrás, mas os tirou como pedi e me puxou para que eu ficasse de pé.

Agradeci e um pouquinho cambaleante fui em direção ao banheiro que ficava em seu quarto.

-Eu odeio essa foto. - Comentei em voz alta assim que passei pelo painel no corredor.

-Qual foto? - Perguntou imediatamente parado atrás de mim e com os braços preparados para me amparar.

Olhei um tempo para o lado, mas não achei a foto que eu odiava, então dei de ombros e continuei andando.

-Sei lá que foto, Harry.

Ele tentou entrar no banheiro comigo, mas me virei e o impedi com a mão em seu peito.

-Você não precisa me levar no banheiro. - Neguei de frente para ele.

Apoiada na maçaneta da porta eu realmente me sentia bem equilibrada.

-Não tranque a porta. - Pediu e eu tentei fechá-la sem responder, mas ele impediu rindo e repetiu. - Sério, Ratinha, não tranque a porta.

-Ta bom, ta bom. - Concordei sem paciência e ele me deixou fechá-la.

Quando fiquei sozinha tentei abaixar a calça e percebi que ela estava fechada, o que eu nunca tinha reparado antes é em como aqueles botões são complicados. Eu estava ficando apertada demais e ainda não tinha conseguido, então pensei que talvez o Harry pudesse me ajudar porque ele nunca teve problema para abrir nenhuma das minhas calças.

-Harry? - Chamei e um segundo depois a porta estava aberta novamente, parecia até que ele ainda estava encostado no mesmo lugar de quando a fechei. Ele estava rindo de alguma coisa, mas apesar de querer saber o que era eu precisava primeiro conseguir usar o banheiro. - Como você abre essa calça?

Ele não pareceu surpreso com o que eu queria, só deu um passo a frente e um segundo depois a peça já estava abaixada até metade das minhas coxas.

-Obrigada, pode sair. - Agradeci indicando a porta de novo.

-Deixa eu ficar aqui?

-Só se você não olhar. - Expus minha condição e ele assentiu. - Promete?

-Prometo. - Confirmou e eu acabei concordando, ele não ia atrapalhar em nada mesmo.

Depois de perguntar onde mesmo estava o lixo para que eu jogasse o papel fora, deixei o Harry pensar que eu precisava de ajuda para fechar novamente a calça e lavar as mãos, porque ele parecia feliz ao fazer isso, e voltamos para o sofá.

-Acho que quero mais um pouquinho. - Falei animada quando avistei a garrafa à minha frente.

-Não quer não.

-Quero sim. - Teimei, mas antes que ele respondesse outra coisa chamou minha atenção e eu desviei meu caminho, indo até sua estante numa velocidade que ele não esperava. - Acho que vou ler um livro seu.

-Não! - Negou alarmado e puxou minha mão quando eu estava pegando um exemplar qualquer. - Você não tem permissão para mexer aí.

O olhei indignada, mas ele não pareceu se abalar com minha expressão e me puxou de volta para o sofá. Eu ia perguntar quem ele achava que era para me permitir ou não a fazer alguma coisa,mas o encontrei rindo de um jeito descontraído e bonitinho.

-Eu acho super lindo o jeito que você ri. - Falei quando ele me deixou cair sentada e me deitei confortavelmente com os pés sobre o sofá..

-O que mais você acha? - Perguntou se sentando entre minhas pernas e apoiando os braços sobre minha barriga para me olhar com expectativa.

-Acho que você poderia me dar mais um pouquinho daquilo. - Pedi com o que parecia ser meu olhar mais convincente e ele gargalhou.

-Não, nós estamos conversando. - Negou e eu revirei os olhos. - Me conta, quem foi seu primeiro namorado?

-Nossa, que assunto chato! Foi o Dino, e só para você saber ele era o cara mais popular da escola.

-Olha, quase estou com inveja. - Falou irônico, mas sem deixar de sorrir. - Ele foi o primeiro?

-Primeiro namorado? Sim, não é disso que estamos falando? - Falei como se fosse óbvio, o Harry não estava fazendo muito sentido nos últimos minutos.

-Não, se foi com ele a sua primeira vez. - Explicou e me impediu quando tentei me inclinar para alcançar um livro que acabei de reparar que estava no braço do sofá atrás de mim. - Deixa meus livros.

-Credo, eu só queria olhar. Ele foi o primeiro, fez a maior pose de quem sabia o que estava fazendo, mas eu sei que ele estava super nervoso. - Falei com certeza e sua risada ecoou à minha frente.

-Foi bom?

-Foi super legal, mas eu estava um pouquinho nervosa também e a cor do lençol da cama dele era horrível.

-Foi inesquecível?

-Claro que foi, ele terminou comigo umas três semanas depois. Foi memorável! - Terminei a frase rindo. - E nem tinha motivo, eu era super bonitinha naquela época. Já te mostrei uma foto? Acho que não, pega ali meu celular, acho que tenho uma foto.

Ele se inclinou o suficiente para alcançar minha bolsa atrás dele e me entregou o aparelho.

-Qual é mesmo minha senha? - Perguntei em dúvida, tentando me lembrar da sequência de quatro dígitos que me permitiria desbloquear o aparelho.

-Sete, cinco, nove, dois. - Informou sem titubear.

-Como você sabe? - O olhei desconfiada.

-Você não é muito discreta digitando. Cadê a foto? - Pediu impaciente e eu me lembrei do que ia fazer.

Cliquei no lugar errado algumas vezes e por fim consegui acessar minha galeria de fotos. Procurei até encontrar uma que recebi do meu irmão alguns meses atrás, em que uma Ginny bem mais jovem aparecia dentro de um vestido curto, sorrindo para a foto que ele mesmo tirou. Virei a tela para o Harry e ele olhou por alguns segundos antes de dizer, achando a situação toda muito legal:

-Que idiota esse tal de Dino.

-Muito! Adoro quando você concorda comigo. Guarda lá, e não é para mexer porque é meu! - Ordenei entregando meu celular para ele de novo.

-Eu sempre concordo com você. - Afirmou, colocando o aparelho sobre a mesa de centro.

-Eu sei, por isso eu passo tanto tempo com você. - Isso o fez rir.

-E o que você acha de mim? - Perguntou com expectativa.

-Você é bonito pra caralho! - Respondi sem precisar pensar muito, olhando para ele com satisfação e o fazendo rir alto novamente.

-Não o que você acha da minha aparência, é o que você acha de mim. - Explicou.

-E você poderia tirar um pouquinho dessa roupa, não é? Vem aqui, deixa eu te ajudar.

-Não vamos tirar a roupa, estamos conversando. - Negou alegre, tirando minha mão da barra da sua camiseta e dando um beijo nela antes de segurá-la nem tão firme assim, mas não consegui de soltar de qualquer forma.

-Eu não quero conversar. - Falei e de repente me lembrei de que tínhamos uma aposta. - Eu acho que estou um pouquinho alegre, isso quer dizer que você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

Tentei soar provocante, mas não acho que funcionou muito bem.

-Estou fazendo. - Afirmou satisfeito.

-Você quer conversar? - Falei decepcionada. - Achei que você fosse aproveitar para realizar todas as suas fantasias para as quais eu falo não, estava até empolgada.

-Você não fala não para nada. - Argumentou e eu pensei por um momento, chegando à conclusão de que é verdade. - Além disso, não acho que você conseguiria interagir muito bem.

-Claro que conseguiria, sou ótima em interação. - Rebati e ele riu de novo. - A gente podia dançar alguma coisa, não é? - Pensei de repente, e me pareceu uma ótima ideia.

Harry não pareceu achar tão boa ideia assim, mas provavelmente achou muito engraçado.

-São quatro da manhã, acho que meus vizinhos não querem ouvir música essa hora.

-Que vizinhos chatos. Então a gente pode deitar lá na sua cama, e você pode me seduzir. - Sugeri piscando para ele.

Ele se levantou e me puxou para irmos até lá, nem tentei me afastar do seu abraço porque o chão da sala estava meio instável. Olhei para baixo só para me certificar se o Harry tinha colocado meus sapatos de volta, mas não encontrei nada.

-Não preciso te seduzir, Ratinha, você já está totalmente na minha. - Falou convencido.

-Estou mesmo, mas todo mundo sabe que você precisa me seduzir todo dia pra gente não cair na rotina. - Disse com sabedoria, o dedo em riste.

-Então você está mesmo totalmente na minha? - Me virou rápido de frente para ele e minha cabeça girou totalmente, me fazendo cambalear muito.

-Eu estou te dando uma aula de relacionamento e você tentando me derrubar. Puta que pariu, que ingratidão. - Comentei me deixando cair de costas na cama e tentando de novo abrir minha calça para tirar a roupa, o teto girando sem parar acima de mim.

-Você está totalmente na minha? - Perguntou de novo, os pés no chão e as mãos apoiadas do meu lado, pairando sobre mim.

Eu estava muito ocupada não conseguindo tirar a roupa, e seria mais difícil seduzi-lo vestida, então não prestei atenção.

-Tira minha roupa aqui de novo? - Ele riu negando com a cabeça e não demorou um minuto para tirar minha calça e abrir os botões da minha camisa. - Obrigada, agora pode tirar a sua, vou olhar com atenção. Quer que eu bata palmas e coloque umas notinhas na sua cueca? Ah, mas para isso você vai ter que me emprestar dinheiro, não tenho nada na bolsa. - Me lamentei com sentimento de culpa, porque eu realmente deveria recompensá-lo se ele fosse me fazer um show.

Sua risada novamente ecoou pelo quarto, mas eu percebi que ele não gostou de eu ter esquecido o dinheiro e só deixou a calça e a camiseta de lado, sem nem dançar um pouquinho. Harry me virou para que eu deitasse direito e subiu na cama ao meu lado. Eu queria dizer que estava confortável daquele outro jeito, mas realmente me sentia melhor agora.

-Você não vai mesmo realizar nenhuma fantasia sua? - Perguntei chateada quando vi que ele ainda estava deitado comportado do meu lado.

Achei que sua risada era um bom indício, então olhei com expectativa.

-Estou achando que essa fantasia na verdade é sua. - Constatou chegando perto e se deitando parcialmente sobre mim. - Amanhã trate de se lembrar que você estava pedindo. - Alertou antes de afundar o rosto no meu pescoço e descer a mão pela minha coxa em direção ao meu bumbum.

-Eu estou totalmente consciente. - Afirmei arranhando suas costas e fechando os olhos com a sensação.

Bem que dizem mesmo que a gente fica mais sensível quando está um pouquinho alegre, nunca uma passadinha de mão daquelas tinha sido tão gostosa. Pensei que talvez eu devesse demonstrar claramente que estava gostando só para ele saber que estava tudo bem.

-Para, quer acordar o prédio inteiro? - Falou alarmado e rindo, colocando a mão sobre minha boca e impedindo minhas demonstrações de satisfação. - Definitivamente não é uma boa ideia, vão pensar que eu estou cometendo um crime sexual aqui. - Determinou e saiu de cima de mim sem conseguir parar de rir.

Assim que ele se deitou de costas de novo do meu lado eu me virei e não tão rápido quanto eu gostaria consegui passar a perna sobre ele e me sentar sobre seu quadril.

-Claro que é uma boa ideia.

-A única coisa que seria uma boa ideia agora é dormir, Ratinha. - Negou me segurando e mantendo equilibrada em cima dele.

Eu ia teimar com isso, mas o apelido me chamou atenção e eu me debrucei sobre seu peito.

-Se eu te arrumar um apelido ridículo o suficiente para fazer ameaças você para de me chamar assim?

-Ratinha é muito fofo e carinhoso. - Argumentou passando a mão no meu rosto e levando os cabelos para trás. - Mas depende do apelido, quais são suas ideias?

Eu não tinha nada em mente, então falei a primeira coisa em que pensei, e que sem explicação foi a camisola que eu estava usando quando ele chegou na minha casa naquela tarde.

-Ursinho.

-Graças a Deus amanhã você não vai se lembrar disso. - Afirmou rindo e eu revirei os olhos. - Vamos dormir, por favor?

-Você precisa praticar melhor essa coisa de ficar acordado a noite inteira.

-Vou praticar, mas agora vamos dormir. Deita aqui. - Me puxou e eu deitei a cabeça em seu peito. - Boa noite, Ratinha.

-Boa noite, Ursinho. - Rebati e tentei me levantar para ver sua cara, mas ele me impediu.

-Dorme logo para se esquecer disso, vem. - Determinou rindo e me prendeu ali em um abraço.

Pensei em tentar me soltar, mas estava tão confortável ali em cima do peito dele que acabei mudando de ideia. Nessa posição tudo parecia rodar mais, então fechei os olhos para evitar ficar tonta e por fim acabei dormindo.

-Gin, acorde. - Ouvi a voz do Harry ao fundo, parecendo um pouco alarmado. - Você precisa acordar, vai.

Ele estava me chacoalhando apenas o necessário para me despertar e eu abri os olhos lentamente. Pisquei algumas vezes e o vi ajoelhado do meu lado com meu celular nas mãos, olhando como quem se desculpa.

-Acabei de dormir, Harry. - Reclamei e ele riu um pouco.

-São quatro da tarde. - Falou antes de me entregar o aparelho. - É o Colin, achei melhor atender porque sei que é do hospital, desculpe.

-Imagina, fez bem. - Me impulsionei para sentar e caí de novo com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. - Ai minha cabeça!

-Ele está na linha, o que eu digo para ele? - Perguntou sem saber o que fazer.

-Eu atendo, da aqui. - Pedi de olhos fechados e senti quando ele colocou o celular na minha mão. - Obrigada. Oi, gato.

-Noite boa, é? - Perguntou rindo, porque ele tinha acabado de ouvir toda a conversa.

Eu ia dar uma resposta à altura para isso, mas me toquei de que eu não me lembrava de boa parte do que aconteceu, então optei por não soar alarmada e mudei de assunto:

-Você está em casa ou aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sei que é domingo e você não trabalha, mas precisamos de você. - Até seu tom de voz indicava o desconforto por ter que me dizer isso. - Tivemos um atropelamento com várias vítimas e pediram para te chamar.

-Justo hoje? - Me lamentei, sentindo minha cabeça latejar. - Só um minuto, Colin. - Pedi e olhei para o Harry, sentado do meu lado. - O que eu tomo para isso passar em cinco minutos?

-Sei lá, você que é a médica! - Respondeu alarmado

-Mas você que começou com essa história de me deixar bêbada, agora vai ter que consertar! - Respondi da mesma forma e ouvi Colin gargalhar do outro lado.

-Gata, eu te dou remédio na veia quando chegar aqui, é mais rápido. E acho que o caso que você vai ter que atender não é demorado, então você volta para casa hoje ainda, não se preocupe.

-Obrigada, Colin. Daqui a pouco chego aí então. - Confirmei e desliguei. - Você me leva?

-Claro. - Respondeu prontamente e se levantou para vestir de novo a roupa que estava por ali e que era a mesma da noite anterior.

Com bem menos agilidade fiz o mesmo, maldizendo a hora em que quis usar aquele bendito sapato de salto, e me acomodei com os olhos fechados no banco do passageiro enquanto ele dirigia até meu local de trabalho.

-Quer que eu te espere aqui? - Perguntou prestativo.

Em qualquer outro dia eu teria achado totalmente desnecessário, mas tudo o que eu queria agora era terminar logo o que precisava fazer ali e voltar para casa o mais rápido possível.

-Você se importa se eu disser que sim?

-Lógico que não, eu te espero. Já consegue andar ou quer ajuda?

-Consigo, obrigada. Até daqui a pouco. - Desci do carro e caminhei até a recepção onde Colin me esperava com a maior expectativa.

-Gata, você está parecendo um zumbi! - Zombou assim que cheguei até ele e antes que eu conseguisse me apoiar no balcão me puxou pelo braço até uma das salas vazias da emergência, levantou a manga da minha blusa e aplicou na veia do meu braço alguma coisa que nem perguntei o que era. - Vai melhorar rapidinho, enquanto isso me conta tudo porque essa sua noite deve ter sido milhares de vezes melhor que a minha.

-Até a parte que me lembro foi ótima, eu estava rindo e achando tudo muito engraçado e tomando o que eu acho que deve ter sido a sexta dose de vodca.

-Você bebendo vodca? - Questionou descrente, gargalhando ao final. - Desculpe, gata, não consigo imaginar.

-E não foi uma boa ideia, devo dizer, porque não lembro de quase nada que eu fiz.

Forcei minha memória a trazer detalhes da noite anterior, mas só restavam alguns pontos desconexos que não me faziam muito sentido, então optei por deixar isso para lá por enquanto.

-Qual o caso? - Perguntei mudando de assunto.

-Duas fraturas que eu acho que não precisam de cirurgia, mas tem que colocar no lugar. - Informou depois de um momento de silêncio. - Está melhor?

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro para testar se estava tudo bem e confirmei me levantando da maca onde estava sentada.

-Estou, vamos.

Colin estava certo em todas as suposições, nenhum dos dois casos precisou de cirurgia, mas ambos estavam fora do lugar e fizeram os pacientes gritarem de dor quando fiz o procedimento necessário para colocá-los em suas posições corretas. Por fora eu sorri tranquilizadora para eles, mas por dentro os mandei calar a boca em alto e bom som porque minha cabeça estava explodindo de novo.

Terminei meu trabalho e sorri calorosa para o último paciente, desejando melhoras e indicando aonde ir para imobilizar seu braço. Assim que ele saiu joguei as luvas no lixo e saí da sala para ir para casa novamente. Quando passei pela recepção avisei à pessoa responsável que não estava me sentindo bem e no dia seguinte era para ligar para mim caso houvesse alguma emergência, porque eu ficaria em casa.

Tirei o jaleco enquanto atravessava o estacionamento em direção ao local onde Harry me aguardava jogando no celular e parecendo bem relaxado.

-Já? - Se surpreendeu quando me sentei ao seu lado apenas três horas depois.

-Uhum. Me leva para casa? - Pedi me acomodando e deitando a cabeça no seu ombro enquanto ele dirigia.

Ele fez carinho no meu rosto durante todo o percurso e parou no meu restaurante chinês preferido para comprar yakissoba para jantarmos, só então chegamos na minha casa.

Comi assim que chegamos e tomei dois comprimidos para dor de cabeça a caminho do banheiro. Tomei um banho de dois minutos e quando saí o encontrei no meu quarto com um copo de água.

-Toma, vai ajudar com a dor de cabeça. - Me entregou e eu tomei tudo, apesar de não estar sentindo a menor vontade.

-Eu avisei no hospital que é para me ligar se houver alguma emergência, não vou trabalhar amanhã. - Informei a ele me enfiando sob o edredom. - Você dorme aqui comigo?

-E você acha que eu ia te deixar aqui assim? - Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. - Já volto. - Falou sumindo pela porta do banheiro.

Escutei o barulho do chuveiro por alguns minutos e em seguida as luzes se apagaram e eu senti quando ele se deitou do meu lado. Normalmente trocamos um beijo de boa noite e cada um se acomoda como gosta para dormir, mas dessa vez me aninhei em seu peito e determinei:

-Foi você que me deixou assim, pode fazer carinho.

Sua risada baixa ecoou ao meu lado por um minuto e ganhei um beijo na testa antes da sua mão pousar na minha bochecha e me acariciar até eu dormir.

Acordei algum tempo depois com ele se desvencilhando de mim.

-Bom dia. Está melhor? - Perguntou baixo e eu assenti. - Preciso ir trabalhar, está se sentindo bem mesmo para ficar sozinha?

-Estou, obrigada, não precisa se preocupar. Pode levar a chave que está na porta, se eu precisar sair uso a reserva.- Falei e me aconcheguei para voltar a dormir.

Apaguei novamente minutos depois, antes mesmo que ele saísse. Acordei com o celular tocando do meu lado na cama quando o Harry me ligou em seu horário de almoço para saber se estava tudo bem. Ele sugeriu que eu bebesse bastante água e a noite ele passaria aqui e a gente iria jantar em algum lugar, assim eu não precisaria me preocupar em fazer nada.

Não consegui mais dormir depois disso, mas fiquei na cama o dia todo com o estômago um pouco embrulhado. A sensação de mal estar melhorou no fim da tarde e um pouco antes do horário normal que Harry saía do trabalho eu me vesti e fui esperar deitada no sofá. A campainha tocou e eu me levantei para atender estranhando o ato, porque ele estava com a minha chave. Abri a porta e o vi parado do lado de fora, sorridente em sua roupa social.

Me adiantei para cumprimentá-lo com um abraço, mas parei no meio do caminho quando vi o que ele estava segurando e sem que eu pensasse minhas mãos foram parar atrás das costas, se negando a pegar o que ele me entregava.

-Trouxe para você, já que fui eu que te deixei assim, presente de melhoras. - Falou com um sorriso enorme, me entregando o buquê pequeno de flores rosas.

Mordi o lábio sem saber o que dizer, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia receber aquilo e também não queria chateá-lo, então só dei espaço para que ele entrasse segurando e fechei a porta para ganhar tempo. Quando me virei ele ainda estava me estendendo.

-Põe em cima da mesa pra mim por favor? - Pedi saindo apressada. - Preciso terminar de me arrumar.

-Você não gostou? - Perguntou ressentido.

-São lindas. - Respondi o que todo mundo diz quando ganha flores, mas até para mim soou forçado.

Voltei do quarto minutos depois exatamente do jeito que entrei e sem nem olhar para o embrulho sobre a mesa

-Vamos?

-Claro, sua chave. - Esticou meu chaveiro de metal com o símbolo da medicina e eu agradeci, trancando a porta atrás de nós.

Todo o clima relaxado do dia anterior se foi, nenhum de nós dois conseguia agir normalmente mais. Não tenho dúvidas de que ele percebeu que aquilo não era o presente ideal para mim, mas eu não conseguia fingir que estava tudo bem. Ele não tinha como saber, eu não tinha como evitar, e isso não era uma boa combinação.

Jantamos quase em silêncio total, com exceção de alguns comentários soltos, sem nenhuma atenção por parte do outro e ele me deixou em frente ao prédio menos de uma hora depois.

-Tem certeza de que não precisa de companhia de novo? - Seu tom não demonstrava que ele estava com muita vontade de ficar, e eu não tirava sua razão.

-Tenho, não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo. - Prometi tentando não fazer com que ele se sentisse tão mal.

Trocamos apenas um selinho rápido, apanhei a bolsa e me virei para sair do carro, mas no último momento decidi que se eu não queria que aquilo se repetisse deveria avisar de alguma forma.

-Harry? - Chamei me virando para ele, que ainda me olhava. - Se eu te pedir uma coisa você não me pergunta o motivo - Ele pareceu confuso com o pedido, mas concordou mesmo assim. - Nunca mais me dê flores, em hipótese alguma, por favor.

Isso não pareceu surpreendê-lo, mas é claro que ele não conseguiu não perguntar o motivo.

-É por causa do que aconteceu com seus pais?

Por mais que eu tentasse soar normal, minha voz saiu muito mais irritada do que pretendia ao responder:

-Você prometeu, caramba. Tchau. - Bati a porta atrás de mim e passei pela portaria sem olhar para trás.

Assim que atravessei a porta do meu apartamento peguei o ramalhete que estava enfeitando grotescamente minha sala e o joguei no lixo olhando o menos possível para ele, tomei mais um remédio para dor de cabeça e fui dormir.


	17. Chapter 17

Colin não me deu paz no dia seguinte até que eu contasse a ele tudo o que aconteceu no final de semana para eu estar daquele jeito, ou pelo menos tudo o que eu me lembrava. Ele riu na maioria das partes, mas no fim ficou chateado porque ele vinha tentando me convencer a beber há anos e Harry conseguiu isso só com um desafio bobo que depois ele mesmo concordou que teria sido suficiente para ele também.

Quando cheguei em casa liguei para ele para quebrar o gelo que ficou na nossa última despedida, e nós dois agimos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu adorava isso no Harry, ele nunca se ressentia por muito tempo.

Nos outros dias ele me ligou como era de costume e em uma dessas conversas me contou que seus pais viriam visitá-lo no final de semana. Eu neguei educadamente seu convite para conhecê-los, mas propus nos encontrarmos na quinta-feira, já que não nos veríamos até a semana seguinte.

Na segunda-feira desci as escadas do hospital já com o celular no ouvido perguntando se ele estava em casa e nem esperei seu convite antes de dizer que estava indo vê-lo. Quando eu parava para pensar nesses meus rompantes sempre chegava à conclusão de que eles me assustam na mesma proporção em que o deixam feliz.

Na quarta-feira, no meio da manhã, senti meu celular vibrando no bolso da calça e o atendi enquanto ia até a recepção pegar o prontuário de um paciente em quem faria uma cirurgia no dia seguinte.

—Oi, Harry.

—Bom dia, Ratinha. - Revirei os olhos para o apelido, mas não falei nada. - Você tem algo para fazer hoje a noite?

—Não, por que?

—Você vai comigo assistir a final do campeonato de baseball, então. - Determinou sem perguntar se eu gostaria de ir.

—Vou? - Desafiei sorrindo.

—Vai sim. E por favor vista aquela calça escura que eu gosto e a bota preta sexy, a blusa você pode escolher. - Seu tom era de brincadeira, mas eu não duvidava que estivesse falando sério.

Ri do seu pedido e ele me acompanhou.

—Que horas é o jogo? - Perguntei olhando no relógio e vendo que ainda não era nem dez da manhã.

—Começa às sete.

—Então me encontra aqui e vamos direto, se não você vai se atrasar. - Cedi sabendo que ele gostaria de ver desde o começo.

—Você não vai querer se trocar antes? - Perguntou desconfiado, porque eu nunca ia a lugar nenhum com as roupas do hospital.

—Não tem problema, eu abro uma exceção. - Falei dando de ombros e me virando no final do corredor para atravessar as portas que me levariam até a o meu destino. - Mas não se acostume.

—Já estou acostumado. - Falou como se fosse óbvio.

—Posso te desacostumar rapidinho. - Ameacei e ele riu, claramente sabendo que eu estava brincando. - Preciso desligar, Harry. Te vejo a noite.

—Até lá, beijos. - Se despediu rapidamente e desligamos.

Consegui almoçar com Colin e atender todos os meus pacientes sem nenhum imprevisto e nenhum caso complicado até o meio da tarde, quando recebi um chamado da emergência. Fui até o balcão e encontrei Mary com um prontuário, me aguardando:

—Trauma oito, paciente pediu preferência por você.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci e fui até lá.

Visto que eu esperava sinceramente que o Harry não tivesse inventado outro motivo para fazer isso, já sabia quem encontraria assim que abrisse a porta. E dessa vez não me enganei.

—Olá, Sra. Figg, como vai? - Cumprimentei sorrindo para a senhora deitada na maca.

—Minha linda, você está cada dia mais bela! - Afirmou sorrindo apesar da expressão de dor.

Deixei ela me dar um abraço e um beijo como todas as vezes, mas precisei me abaixar para ajudá-la, porque sua dificuldade de mobilidade estava visível.

—E a senhora continua sendo a pessoa mais gentil que conheço. - Afirmei segurando as mãos delas. - O que aconteceu? Não gosto de ver a senhora aqui. - Repreendi falsamente e isso a fez rir.

—Eu acabei me desequilibrando no chão molhado e caí sentada.

Isso era um péssimo sinal, mas eu não deixei transparecer.

—Entendi, consegue se sentar?

—Não, dói demais. - Falou normalmente antes de começar a se lamentar. - Nem consegui pegar aqueles biscoitinhos que você tanto gosta, me desculpe.

—Deixe isso para lá, combinamos um dia para nos encontrarmos e comermos juntas, o que me diz? - Sugeri e ela assentiu com empolgação.

—Acho ótimo! - Concordou e eu apertei suas mãos antes de me virar.

—Vou pedir um exame para ver como estão as coisas, tudo bem?

—O que você achar melhor, minha linda.

A Sra. Figg é a única pessoa que me chama desse jeito e soa sincero e gentil, e não irônico e possessivo, então eu sempre gostei de ouvir esse apelido.

A levei pessoalmente para a sala de raio-X e acompanhei até lá dentro enquanto o exame era realizado, embora não fosse padrão fazer isso. A fratura em três lugares diferentes em seu quadril me assustou, porque seria necessária uma cirurgia demorada que era um risco na idade dela, mas que sem a qual ela nunca mais conseguiria andar ou se sentar. E definitivamente uma vida de cama e dependência não era a vida dela.

Parei ao seu lado e expliquei todas as complicações e todos os procedimentos necessários, deixando claro todos os riscos envolvidos. No fim, ela concordou comigo: ficar deitada para sempre não era a vida dela. Assim, pedi imediatamente para reservarem uma sala de operações e que o enfermeiro a levasse.

—Nos vemos lá em cima? - Me despedi sorridente.

—Prometo que não vou sair correndo. - Respondeu com seu bom humor de sempre.

Subi pelo elevador que dava acesso direto ao pré operatório e me preparei sem pressa, lavando as mãos e vestindo os trajes necessários no centro cirúrgico. Entrei na sala iluminada e já a encontrei deitada e anestesiada, aguardando apenas o sedativo.

—Tudo bem? - Perguntei sem encostar minhas mãos já esterilizadas nela.

—Tudo ótimo. - Respondeu otimista.

—Então nos vemos mais tarde. - Me despedi e acenei para o anestesista fazê-la dormir.

Os ossos estavam frágeis devido à idade e aos problemas de saúde, o que não facilitava muito meu trabalho. O procedimento levaria horas, e cada minuto a mais era perigoso para ela. Tentei fazer da melhor forma e o mais rápido possível, concentrada ao máximo em executar meu trabalho com perfeição.

—Dra. Weasley, a pressão está subindo. - O anestesista me alertou depois de quase três horas de trabalho.

Olhei no monitor e os números não eram bons.

—Chame um cardiologista, por favor. - Pedi para um dos enfermeiros e ele saiu imediatamente em direção ao telefone.

A situação não era crítica, mas eu não queria correr riscos. Continuei meu trabalho e a cada minuto olhava os indicadores vitais da senhora deitada à minha frente. Os números foram ficando cada vez mais preocupantes, até que finalmente outro médico passou pela porta.

—Algum problema? - O cardiologista que eu conhecia há anos, Allan Halks, me perguntou.

—Os sinais vitais não estão ruins, mas a pressão está subindo, pode dar uma olhada, por favor? - Pedi sem desviar o olhar do que estava fazendo.

No momento em que ele foi até ela irrompeu o som de alerta dos monitores, nos fazendo olhar alarmados. Deixei os aparelhos cirúrgicos de lado e me virei para o anestesista pedindo informações.

—Ela está reagindo à anestesia. - Falou preocupado e deu espaço para o Allan ver o que era possível fazer.

Alguns minutos se passaram e várias substâncias diferentes e calmantes foram injetadas nela, mas nenhuma parecia fazer efeito. O próximo procedimento, e última esperança, foi realizado quatro vezes diante do meu olhar estarrecido, e nenhuma delas obteve sucesso em fazer seu ritmo cardíaco voltar ao normal.

Eu via isso há anos e sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria acreditar que fosse real. Não com a Sra. Figg em minha mesa de cirurgia.

Quando a massagem cardíaca foi considerada desnecessária e inútil eu já ouvia o bipe contínuo do monitor que indicava que seu coração não batia mais e meu colega virou para mim com a expressão de quem não tem mais o que fazer.

—Perdemos, Ginny. - Repetiu o que algumas vezes já o ouvi dizer. - Pode declarar a hora da morte.

Engoli em seco sem demonstrar nada além de profissionalismo e olhei no relógio acima da porta de entrada.

—Cinco e quarenta e dois. - Minha voz saiu robótica, mas isso é normal porque ninguém fica totalmente indiferente à morte de um paciente. - Obrigada, Allan.

Meu trabalho ali estava acabado, então tirei as luvas e joguei no lixo enquanto saía o mais rápido possível em direção aos elevadores que me tirariam daquele andar. Não falei com ninguém no caminho até o vestiário onde me arrumei o mínimo possível e peguei a bolsa antes de sair dali.

Andei alguns passos para longe das portas de entrada do hospital, fechei os olhos e me encostei a uma das grades que divide a área de estacionamento de carros e ambulâncias, eu precisava desesperadamente respirar fundo e me concentrar em não chorar, como eu estava com vontade de fazer.

—Está tudo bem? - Perguntou uma voz já muito conhecida, soando ainda mais carinhosa que o normal.

Tenho certeza de que meus olhos estavam marejados quando olhei para o Harry, mas não me importei dessa vez. Estiquei a mão e alcancei sua blusa, por onde o puxei para mais perto e encostei a cabeça em seu peito. Sua cara de susto por nunca ter me visto daquela forma não o impediu de me abraçar e afagar meus cabelos.

—O que foi, Ratinha?

—Acabei de perder uma paciente. - Falei já sentindo as lágrimas esquentarem minha bochecha.

Ele não soube o que dizer, então só continuou me abraçando. Tentei me controlar o quanto pude, mas depois de um tempo ainda não tinha parado.

—Ei, calma. - Pediu erguendo meu rosto para ele e secando as lágrimas. - Vamos para casa.

—Eu vou daqui, pode ir para o seu jogo. - O tranquilizei respirando fundo. - Desculpe, mas não tenho clima para te acompanhar hoje.

—Não tenho clima para te deixar assim. - Rebateu e passou o braço pelos meus ombros. - Vamos para casa.

—Harry, é a final do campeonato. - Lembrei a ele, mas internamente pedi que isso não fizesse diferença em sua decisão, há muito eu não me sentia confortável assim com alguém a ponto de dividir algumas fraquezas.

—Amanhã eu fico sabendo quem ganhou. - Falou simplesmente, tirou a chave do carro da minha mão e guardou de novo na minha bolsa. - Não precisa dirigir, eu te levo para casa.

Me acomodei ao seu lado e ele me puxou para deitar em seu ombro assim que o carro começou a andar. Ficamos em silêncio o caminho todo, até passarmos pela porta da sala e ele fechá-la atrás de nós enquanto eu deixava a bolsa sobre o sofá.

—Eu vou tomar banho, quer me acompanhar? - Pedi limpando de novo o rosto ainda molhado.

—Claro. - Confirmou me seguindo para o banheiro que ficava no meu quarto.

Me despi e já estava indo para o chuveiro quando ele me puxou de volta.

—Assim você relaxa mais. - Explicou, ligando a torneira que encheria a banheira.

Esperei enquanto ele preparava tudo e me sentei de costas para ele dentro da água quente, acomodada em seu peito. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam e ele as limpava para mim.

—Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Falou com suavidade e eu concordei com um aceno, olhando para cima para encontrar seus olhos. - Vocês, médicos, sempre choram quando um paciente morre?

—Não, na verdade a maioria nem sente. É só mais um paciente que não aguentou, amanhã tem outro. - Expliquei sem medir as palavras.

—Mas você sente. - Não era uma pergunta.

—Eu sinto. - Confirmei. - Alguns mais do que outros, mas de forma geral eu não gosto de mortes.

Ele ficou pensativo por um tempo, se decidindo se era uma boa ideia continuar com a conversa. Não me importei nem um pouco quando ele decidiu que sim.

—Como você pode ser médica se tem problema com mortes?

—Isso não é óbvio? - Perguntei olhando para ele, que negou. - Eu as evito.

A expressão que ele fez para mim me fez querer poder ler o que se passava na sua cabeça. Olhei para frente e me acomodei novamente.

—Quem era a paciente de hoje?

—A Sra. Figg. - Falei sem conseguir me impedir de chorar novamente. - Era uma senhora que sempre pedia preferência por mim. Ela morava sozinha e se machucava com frequência, mas dessa vez foi mais grave. Ela precisou de cirurgia e não aguentou a anestesia.

—Eu sinto muito. - Foi a única coisa que falou antes de me dar um beijo demorado na bochecha e passar a mão no meu rosto.

—Ela sempre levava biscoitinhos caseiros para mim. - Falei meio rindo, meio fungando. - E ela era a única pessoa que me chamava de minha linda, eu gostava tanto disso.

Senti que ele me puxou mais para cima e apertou um pouco seu abraço, tornando-o ainda mais acolhedor.

—Bem, não sei fazer biscoitinhos caseiros e acho difícil que eu aprenda a fazer tão bem quanto a sua amiga. - Gostei do termo, eu mesma não gostava de pensar nela apenas como uma paciente a mais. - Mas se você quiser eu posso te chamar de minha linda. As duas palavras me soam bem quando dizem respeito a você.

A ideia me agradou.

—Só de vez em quando, ta? Sempre enjoa. - Brinquei, falando de um jeito que ele entendesse sem que eu precisasse dizer que adoraria.

Sua risada ecoou baixa próximo ao meu ouvido e por um tempo não falamos nada.

—É por isso que não devemos nos envolver com pacientes, e ela nem dormia na minha casa. - Soltei sem pensar.

Harry não soube o que dizer para isso, então continuou quieto e eu fechei os olhos quase arrependida de ter dito em voz alta, depois respirei fundo e me desvencilhei dele o suficiente para me ajeitar melhor em seu abraço.

—Mas vamos parar de falar disso, não gosto de chorar. - Falei decidida, limpando as últimas lágrimas. - Fale algo divertido.

—Claro, minha linda, como quiser. - Confirmou carinhoso e eu sorri satisfeita para a parede à nossa frente. - Posso começar te contando tudo o que aconteceu no fim de semana passado, porque eu duvido que você se lembre.

A menção do dia em que eu concordei que ele me deixasse bêbada me fez rir antes mesmo de saber tudo o que tinha acontecido.

—Que vergonha daquilo! - Confessei e ele riu comigo.

—Vergonha por que? Só estávamos nós dois. - Dispensou como se fosse totalmente normal.

—Eu não me lembro de quase nada que aconteceu. - Assumi o que ele já suspeitava. - Vamos, me conte como foi para quem viu de fora.

—Não vou lembrar a ordem correta, porque você deu muito trabalho para dormir. - Começou e eu o interrompi.

—Não durei só quarenta minutos? - Fui sarcástica.

—Você demorou umas três horas, pior que criança, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para você parar de tentar me agarrar. - Respondeu quase indignado e eu gargalhei. - Estou falando sério, você queria me pagar para eu tirar a roupa para você. E pior, me pediu dinheiro emprestado para isso porque você não tinha.

Seu tom inconformado não me ajudava a parar de rir.

—Você está brincando, não está?

—Não. - Falou rindo também. - Aah! Melhor parte, você bateu o maior papo com o botão da sua calça, porque ele estava difícil demais de abrir e você queria fazer xixi.

—Meu Deus! - Me lamentei cobrindo o rosto. - E eu consegui abrir?

—Você não conseguiu tirar o sapato para ir até o banheiro, e era só desencaixar o pé de lá de dentro, imagina se você ia conseguir abrir a calça. - Debochou, achando tudo muito divertido. - Eu tive que abrir a sua calça e abaixá-la, porque você não estava muito equilibrada para olhar para baixo.

—Você me levou no banheiro? - Perguntei descrente.

—Sim, mas eu te prometi que não ia olhar, só por isso você concordou.

—E você não olhou mesmo?

—Ah, desculpe, estava muito engraçado. - Confessou rindo e eu dei um tapa na sua perna. - Você queria ler um livro meu! - Exclamou de repente, mas essa parte soou quase como uma acusação.

—E você não deixou? - Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

—Claro que não!

—Depois não venha reclamar que não leio nada. - Aproveitei a deixa.

—Preguiçosa. - Acusou colocando o dedo quase na minha cara. - Mas em compensação a gente conversou muito, foi bem informativo. - Seu tom não deixava dúvidas de que tinha sido cômico.

—O que eu falei nessa tal conversa? - Perguntei sem saber direito se eu queria mesmo me lembrar.

—Que um tal de Dino, um cara bem idiota, te deu um fora umas três semanas depois.

—Não acredito que falei nisso! - Exclamei cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

—Aliás, adorei você naquela foto com o vestido e aparelho nos dentes. Você só não me disse quantos anos tinha, quinze?

—Agora estou realmente envergonhada. - Falei sinceramente, sentindo meu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho. - Dezesseis.

—Uma gracinha, provavelmente eu já estaria a fim de você naquela época se te conhecesse e não te daria um fora três semanas depois. - Tentou me consolar, mas só me fez rir.

—Quem foi sua primeira? - Perguntei curiosa, aproveitando o assunto.

—Cátia Bell.

—Uhn, achei que as aulas de anatomia dela fossem só teóricas.

—Uma ou duas foram bem práticas. - Confirmou sem se intimidar.

—E quem deu o fora?

—Eu, mas ela já sabia que a gente não ia namorar, então não estava esperando por isso. - Se defendeu diante do meu olhar acusador.

—Sei...

—Aah, você disse que eu sou bonito pra caralho. - Contou convencido e eu rolei os olhos.

—Mas você é, e até pelo jeito de andar da para ver que sabe muito bem disso. - Confirmei. - Seja o que for que eu disse sobre você, provavelmente é verdade e provavelmente você já sabe também.

Essa afirmação o fez sorrir tão genuinamente que eu fiquei pensando o quanto será que eu tinha dito.

—Você queria desesperadamente transar comigo. - Falou rindo. - Deve ser porque sou bonito pra caralho.

—Ai, que exagero. - Desdenhei.

—Estou falando sério, você ficava falando algo sobre eu realizar a minha fantasia e ser a oportunidade perfeita para tudo o que você diz não.

—Mas para o que eu digo não? - Perguntei confusa.

—Também não sei, mas você acha que diz não para alguma fantasia minha, então me fala se descobrir o que é, porque eu vou adorar fazer com você sóbria. Bêbada realmente não dá, o escândalo é digno de um filme pornô ruim e isso não é minha cara e nem a sua. - Terminou enquanto eu gargalhava.

—Vou ficar calada daqui para frente então. - Determinei e ele riu também. - Eu estava querendo desesperadamente transar e você se comportou? Custo a acreditar nisso.

—Até rolaram umas passadinhas de mão, principalmente enquanto eu tirava sua roupa para você dormir, mas só isso mesmo. - Falou como quem se desculpa, depois voltou ao tom divertido. - E só nisso já dava para te ouvir três andares acima e três abaixo.

—Eu me recuso a acreditar em você, porque não reconheço essa pessoa que você está descrevendo. - Me defendi, mesmo sem ter um argumento melhor.

—Você não lembra de nada, mesmo?

—Bem pouco, só algumas pontas soltas. - Confessei. - Eu dormi em cima de você mesmo ou estava sonhando?

—Dormiu, só assim você ficou quieta, eu disse que parecia uma criança. - Falou cheio de razão. - Que pena, Ratinha, foi uma noite ótima. - Finalizou satisfeito.

Assim que ele me chamou desse jeito eu me lembrei de uma parte, e me virei para ele já rindo e espalhando um pouco de água pelo banheiro devido ao movimento repentino.

—Eu me lembro de uma coisa sim! - Contei empolgada para sua expressão relaxada com a cabeça apoiada na borda da banheira.

—O que?

—Ursinho! - Falei, apertando sua bochecha.

Sua expressão de derrota foi exagerada.

—Uma noite inteira de coisas legais e você lembra disso? - Perguntou descrente, mas rindo comigo. - Eu devia ter ignorado o escândalo e dado o que você queria, quem sabe cansada você não dormiria mais pesado e não se lembraria...

—Você não ia me contar, não é? - Acusei e ele deu de ombros, sem aparentar nenhuma culpa. - Muito desonesto da sua parte, Ursinho.

—Já se divertiu, pode parar de me chamar assim. - Pediu, tentando soar carrancudo e me puxando para encostar nele de novo.

Não me virei novamente e acabei com o rosto encostado em seu peito molhado, onde fiquei traçando desenhos aleatórios com o dedo indicador enquanto ele me contava como havia sido o final de semana com os pais em casa. Eu nunca os tinha visto pessoalmente ou sequer falado com eles, mas as fotos que vi e o que ele me conta é suficiente para eu imaginar os três como uma família de comercial, onde todos riem cúmplices e felizes e se amam de um jeito lindo vinte e quatro horas por dia, só faltava o cachorro para ficar completo.

—Ah, teve outra coisa também. - Falou e eu notei sua voz assumindo o tom divertido de quando ia dizer algo legal. - Você não imagina como foi traumático para minha mãe encontrar um robe pink jogado em cima da minha cama.

Parte da família de comercial envolve o filho único de quem a mãe morre de ciúmes, então foi impossível não rir ao imaginar a cena.

—Mas o que ele estava fazendo lá?

—Você deixou jogado lá quando saiu na sexta de manhã. - Respondeu me acusando.

—Eu sei, mas você não fez seu ritual da sorte de arrumar a cama antes de ir trabalhar? - Aproveitei para zombar seu hábito que eu nunca entendi.

—Não deu tempo, acordei atrasado. - Confessou.

—Então a culpa não é minha. - Dispensei antes de voltar ao assunto. - Quão traumático foi?

—Nós dois estávamos no meu quarto e ela viu no meio do edredom bagunçado. Eu não teria visto aquilo nunca, mas ela deve ter sentido um cheiro diferente do meu ali, só pode, porque quando me virei ela já estava com ele na mão, olhando com cuidado como se ele fosse gritar o nome da dona e me perguntando de quem era aquilo.

Eu conseguia visualizar a cena perfeitamente, até ele passando a mão nos cabelos sem saber o que dizer.

—E o que você respondeu? - Perguntei curiosa por sua resposta.

—Que era da médica gostosa que está dando muito para mim há alguns meses. - Respondeu sério e eu ri, totalmente descrente. - Falei que era da Ginny. - Falou por fim, dando de ombros.

—Só isso? - Me virei para ele confusa, até mesmo um pouco desapontada.

—O que mais eu precisaria dizer? A primeira parte acho que ela deduziu sozinha quando viu sua roupa, ou quase roupa, na minha cama.

Sua cara dizia que tinha mais, mas ele não estava dando indícios de que continuaria falando espontaneamente. Debati internamente por um momento e me acomodei com as costas em seu peito de novo antes de deixar a curiosidade vencer.

—E o que ela disse?

Seu riso de satisfação pelo interesse me fez revirar os olhos, mas não falei nada.

—Me fez um milhão de perguntas e quis ver todas as fotos que tem de você no meu celular. - Contou normalmente, e por algum motivo que me escapa achei aquilo legal. - Ela repetiu muitas vezes que você é super bonita e que deve ser muito inteligente, porque é médica e médicos são inteligentes.

Não impedi a cara de satisfação, mas optei por não comentar nada sobre isso.

—Ela se espantaria com alguns colegas meus, então, caso eu contasse umas histórias.

—Se você fosse pessoalmente contar as histórias ela ficaria ocupada demais te olhando encantada e nem prestaria atenção, mas iria rir mesmo assim, porque ela ia querer que você se sentisse o mais bem recebida possível e quisesse voltar sempre. Ela ia querer que você experimentasse um monte de sobremesas gostosas que ela sabe fazer, mas não se engane porque o jantar provavelmente foi comprado. - Deixei escapar uma risada nessa parte, mas não o interrompi. - Aí ela te mostraria umas fotos bem constrangedoras e passaria horas conversando. E você nem precisaria se preocupar com a falta de assunto, porque se você acha que eu falo muito, precisa um dia conversar com dona Lily.

Eu duvidava muito que eu precisasse conversar com dona Lily, como ele disse, mas era muito fácil me imaginar fazendo isso em todo o contexto que ele descreveu. Por um segundo pensei se não teria sido até divertido aceitar seu convite na semana anterior, mas dispensei a possibilidade antes mesmo que tomasse uma forma concreta.

—Vamos sair daqui? Está ficando frio. - Convidei me virando para ele e mudando de assunto.

—Vamos. - Confirmou sorrindo satisfeito.

As vezes eu tinha a impressão de que Harry sabia exatamente o que dizer ou fazer para me deixar pensativa, e que algo na minha reação confirmava a ele quando o objetivo tinha sido atingido.

Nos acomodamos no sofá sob o edredom que eu arrastei para a sala e passamos as próximas horas matando o tempo da melhor maneira que existia. Harry acabou dormindo um pouco depois, deitado atrás de mim, e eu me distraí com o filme que estava passando na TV, então quando me lembrei de verificar as horas estava tarde e ele decidiu não ir para casa, o que já era previsto.

Ele dormiu rápido de novo quando se deitou na minha cama, mas eu ainda fiquei alguns minutos acordada. Quando estava quase totalmente inconsciente me lembrei de uma coisa que eu queria saber ainda hoje e puxei o celular que estava no criado mudo ao meu lado, acessando a página de esportes assim que o navegador de internet foi aberto. Olhei o resultado e não consegui conter o sorriso de satisfação, ainda que para mim aquilo não significasse muita coisa.

—Harry. - Chamei alto o suficiente para que ele abrisse os olhos. - Seu time ganhou.

Seu sorriso foi enorme e lindo quando eu contei, e sem aviso fui puxada para um abraço.

—Acho que você dá sorte mesmo. - Comentou e fechou os olhos de novo.

A gente já se acomodava tão bem para dormir juntos, e era tão confortável, que um minuto depois nenhum dos dois estava acordado mais.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry me deixou no hospital na manhã seguinte e passou na casa dele para trocar de roupa antes de ir trabalhar. Como cheguei num horário bem tranquilo fui até a lanchonete comer alguma coisa enquanto meu primeiro paciente agendado não chegava. Antes de terminar meu copo fumegante de café com leite recebi uma mensagem:

 _"Você deixou sua chave cair no meu carro, quer que eu leve para você?"_

Antes de responder repassei mentalmente minha agenda para o dia e me lembrei que havia uma cirurgia marcada para o fim da manhã, mas que provavelmente se estenderia por toda a tarde, mesmo hoje sendo o dia em que normalmente saia do trabalho mais cedo.

 _"Tenho uma cirurgia marcada para essa tarde, então não precisa. Se importa de ir para lá quando sair do trabalho? Aí eu pego com você."_

Nem me dei ao trabalho de soltar o celular, porque suas respostas eram sempre muito rápidas, como de fato foi.

 _"Tudo o que você quiser, minha linda. Até a noite, beijos."_

Sorri para a tela enquanto finalizava minha bebida e caminhei para fora da lanchonete enquanto digitava:

 _"Tudo mesmo? Vou cobrar ;) Até, beijos."_

O dia todo foi ótimo e nada saiu do cronograma agendado, não houve nenhum imprevisto, nenhuma complicação e consegui terminar a cirurgia um pouco antes das quatro da tarde. O ponto negativo disso é que eu precisaria esperar até Harry sair do trabalho para poder ir embora, porque não tinha como entrar em casa. Me sentei em uma das cadeiras da recepção, preparada para esperar pelo menos mais uma hora, mas quarenta minutos depois meu celular tocou e o nome do Ron apareceu no identificador de chamadas.

—Oi. - Atendi enquanto lia o novo cartaz de incentivo à doação de sangue, colado na parede à minha frente.

—Está em casa?

—Não, ainda no hospital, por que?

—Ia passar rapidinho para te ver, mas deixa. - Explicou sem parecer se importar.

—Você está com a minha chave? - Perguntei, me lembrando que ela normalmente ficava em seu chaveiro.

—Estou, por que?

—Então vai para lá, chego em alguns minutos para te encontrar.

—Ok, até mais.

Quando cheguei ele já estava em frente à portaria esperando e me deu um abraço rápido antes de entrarmos. A primeira coisa que vi quando entrei foi o envelope jogado no chão, provavelmente contendo os convites para o desfile da nova coleção da Hermione, que ela disse que deixaria por baixo da minha porta. O abri enquanto Ron trancava a porta atrás de nós e confirmei minha suspeita.

—Você vai? - Perguntei a ele e mostrei um dos dois papeis de aparência elegante que havia dentro.

—Vou. - Confirmou antes de se virar em direção à cozinha.

—Como estão as coisa, tudo bem? - Perguntei deixando a bolsa e os convites sobre a mesa, para então acompanhá-lo.

—Sim, e com você? - Falou enquanto abria minha geladeira e apanhava a garrafa de água.

—Também. Cliente novo?

—Por que outro motivo eu usaria roupa social? - Constatou o óbvio, deixando o copo sobre a pia e me seguindo quando saí de lá.

—Pra Mione tirar como presente de aniversário. - Falei divertida, entrando no meu quarto para trocar de roupa.

Quando vi o terno recém usado em sua lavanderia no ano anterior e ele me contou qual era a ocasião, tive vontade de ligar para parabenizá-la pelo feito, mas achei melhor não deixar minha amiga tão sem graça quanto eu sabia que ficaria.

—Também era uma ocasião especial. - Falou malicioso e convencido, se deitando muito confortavelmente na minha cama e afrouxando a gravata de olhos fechados.

—Ronald, tira o sapato do meu edredom! - Exigi, batendo no pé dele com a sapatilha que tinha acabado de tirar.

Deixei meus sapatos de lado e me virei de frente para o guarda roupa, procurando meu traje preferido para usar em casa. Tirei de lá de dentro uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa rosa que eu tinha há anos e adorava, deixei as duas peças do lado dele e comecei a me despir.

—Projeto grande?

—Se ganharmos, sim, mas não sei se vai rolar. - Contou, apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça e se levantando um pouco para olhar para mim enquanto explicava. - É o projeto de um e-commerce novo e eles têm um orçamento meio apertado, para ganhar eu teria que diminuir muito o preço e não sei se vale a pena, porque o trabalho é pesado.

—Entendi. - Comentei, terminando de tirar a calça e jogando no chão ao meu lado. - Se você não quiser, vê se alguém da equipe quer fazer por fora, se não atrapalhar o rendimento na empresa ainda ajuda a pessoa, sei lá.

—Estava pensando nisso. - Falou pensativo, em seguida se virou para mim com a expressão mais alerta. - Alguém viria aqui antes de você chegar? Acho que ouvi a porta bater.

—Minha chave caiu no carro do Harry, pedi para ele vir trazer quando saísse do trabalho, por isso eu estava no hospital esperando. - Contei normalmente, abrindo os botões do meu cardigan.

Ron abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes que tivesse a chance ouvimos o grito vindo da sala:

—Como você entrou, Ratinha? - Harry perguntou, provavelmente estranhando minha bolsa sobre o sofá.

Prendi o riso e olhei para o meu irmão, que articulou o apelido sem emitir som, me olhando incrédulo. Antes que eu respondesse qualquer coisa, Harry apareceu na porta do meu quarto e seu sorriso morreu quando viu que eu não estava sozinha, o olhar acusador me fitando sem entender muita coisa.

Na hora me lembrei que eu nunca tinha mostrado uma foto do Ron a ele, então devia estar sendo estranho me encontrar tirando a roupa na frente de um cara de terno, confortavelmente deitado na minha cama e agora o encarando com vontade de rir. Para ser sincera, até eu achei um pouco engraçado como Harry ficou sem graça e emburrado ao olhar de mim para ele, claramente enciumado com a situação.

Antes que um dos dois dissesse algo estiquei a mão em sua direção em um convite e tentei sorrir de uma maneira que eu esperava ser tranquilizadora.

—Vem cá. - Chamei quando ele pareceu em dúvida se vinha até a mim ou não, mas no fim se aproximou e me deu um selinho. - Esse é o Ronald, meu irmão, ele me ligou perguntando se podia passar aqui para me ver e eu aproveitei que ele tem uma cópia da minha chave para vir para casa mais cedo. - Contei o que houve e sua expressão se suavizou de imediato.

—Ron, esse é o Harry. - Apresentei devidamente quando os dois trocaram um aperto de mãos.

Meu irmão parecia estar se divertindo com a cena, e voltou a se deitar exatamente da maneira como estava para continuar nos olhando.

—O cara da sobremesa? - Perguntou sarcástico, olhando de mim para ele avaliador.

—Ele mesmo. - Confirmei sem me abalar, vestindo a calça que havia separado.

Harry olhou confuso para isso, mas não perguntou nada. Eu sabia que era apenas porque ele deixaria para perguntar quando estivéssemos sozinhos, e não porque não estava prestando atenção.

—Ratinha? - Ron continuou os questionamento, sem demonstrar constrangimento algum.

—Não pergunte, você não quer saber. - Falei rindo e o Harry ficou um pouco sem jeito, como pouquíssimas vezes até então.

—Quero sim, adoraria ouvir.

—Acredite, você não vai gostar se eu contar. - Insisti olhando séria para ele, que sorriu debochado e deixou para lá.

—Gin, preciso ir. Só passei para ver você. - Anunciou, se levantando.

—Tudo bem, vou tentar passar na sua casa com mais tempo qualquer dia. - Concordei e esperei ele pegar o celular que tinha deixado sobre meu criado mudo e guardar novamente no bolso.

—Tchau, Harry, foi um prazer.

—O prazer foi meu. - Se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

Os dois trocaram mais um aperto de mãos e eu o deixei na sala por um minuto para acompanhar o Ron ate o hall enquanto esperava o elevador.

—Justo você que nunca se apaixonaria, uhn? - Zombou em voz baixa quando ficamos sozinhos. - Gostei de conhecer o namoradinho.

—Ele não é meu namoradinho, Ron. - Argumentei, rolando os olhos para ele.

—Jura? Observando eu garanto que parece. - Falou completamente irônico, me olhando de cima com um sorriso de canto. - Ele fica com a chave da sua casa, pode te esperar aqui antes de você chegar e já até te chama por um apelido ridículo. Por favor, Gin, vou ficar muito chateado se não for o primeiro a saber quando vai ser o casamento. Ou devo chamar de Ratinha daqui para frente? - Terminou rindo no momento exato em que o elevador chegou.

No fim eu ri com ele e me estiquei para dar um beijo em seu rosto.

—Cala a boca, Ronald.

Lancei um último aceno antes das portas se fecharem completamente e voltei para casa. Harry estava procurando algo interessate na TV quando entrei, sentado no sofá parecendo tão confortável como sempre parecia na minha casa. Me joguei do lado dele e roubei um beijo bem mais satisfatório e escandaloso do que aquele de quando chegou.

—Isso foi estranho. - Comentou quando nos separamos.

—Você está falando da parte que ele pareceu muito confortável encarando nós dois ou de você ficando com ciúmes quando chegou? - Perguntei rindo e ele me olhou cético.

—Cadê sua moral para falar de ciúmes, doutora? - Falou com superioridade, retruquei mostrando a língua.

Me virei de costas e ele deu espaço quando acomodei a cabeça no seu colo, sua mão foi automaticamente para o meu cabelo, onde ele se deteve por minutos a fio enroscando os dedos em um carinho suave.

—Cara da sobremesa? - Perguntou depois de um minuto em silêncio. - É algo que eu deveria ter entendido?

Ri antes mesmo de contar, apenas com a lembrança.

—Pega meu celular ali para mim, por favor? - Apontei o aparelho deixado sobre a mesa de centro e ele se esticou o suficiente para alcançá-lo e me entregar.

Como eu nunca apagava os históricos, procurei as mensagens que troquei naquele dia com meu irmão.

—Lembra quando saímos uma vez, bem no começo, eu te perguntei se você queria sobremesa e você respondeu apontando para mim? - Ele confirmou com um aceno e eu entreguei o aparelho. - Isso foi no dia seguinte, eu acho, a mensagem chegou quando eu tinha acabado de deitar para dormir depois do plantão.

Ele olhou para a tela por alguns segundos e sua risada solta ecoou pela sala.

—Ele me ligou na hora perguntando que porra de mensagem era essa. Até acordei.

—Não somos muito sutis na maneira de deixar a família descobrir o outro, Ratinha. - Comentou, voltando a me fazer carinho.

—Na verdade eu acho que não somos sutis em nada, Ursinho. - Respondi sorrindo propositalmente meiga, principalmente na hora de pronunciar o apelido.

—Não brinque com a sorte me chamando assim. - Ameaçou, me olhando de canto.

—Ou então o que? - Desafiei.

Antes que ele respondesse, levantei de onde estava deitada e me arrastei até sentar em seu colo.

—Alias, quando vai ser o próximo encontro com seus amigos? - Continuei sem dar a ele tempo de se manifestar e seu semblante ficou tomado de surpresa quando ouviu minha pergunta.

—Não sei ainda, por que?

—Algo me diz que Dave vai amar seu novo apelido. A Jess, então! - Comentei com um sorriso de canto, como quem não quer nada. - Se bem que eu não sei se vou gostar que ela te chame assim. - Observei pensativa e ele gargalhou com isso.

—Essa é a sua ameaça? - Perguntou divertido e eu concordei com um aceno. - Acho que vou correr o risco, porque não dá para não te chamar de Ratinha mais, já é a sua cara.

—Então vou ter que continuar tentando não me ofender com isso? - Lamentei sarcástica, porque no fundo eu também já gostava.

—Você já deveria ter se acostumado. - Opinou, se inclinando para me beijar.

Antes que nossas bocas se encostassem me lembrei de algo que eu deveria avisar e o empurrei com as mãos em seu peito.

—Você tem algo agendado para sábado que vem?

—Não, por que?

—Você vai comigo em um lugar. - Determinei do mesmo jeito que ele fazia comigo as vezes.

—Vou? - Repetiu minha reação.

—Sim, e você vai vestir uma roupa social completa, inclusive gravata. - Exigi, me levantando e caminhando até a mesa, onde estavam os convites.

—Uma semana inteira de roupa social já é suficiente, não acha? - Argumentou, alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

—Dessa vez é realmente necessário. - Expliquei me sentando novamente sobre suas pernas e entregando os convites para que ele pudesse ler. - Você vai comigo.

Seus olhos correram rapidamente sobre as linhas escritas e sua expressão foi se tornando cada vez mais incrédula.

—Você quer que eu vá em um desfile de moda?

—Eu fui com você assistir aquele filme estranho, um monte de jogos do seu time no campeonato, encontrar seus amigos e até deixei você me embebedar com álcool de limpeza. - Numerei meus argumentos diante do seu olhar desconfiado. - É óbvio que você vai comigo no desfile da Mione.

—Você nunca pede nada, mas também quando resolve pedir é detonando, não é? - Comentou olhando de novo para o papel em suas mãos, e eu soube que ele já tinha concordado.

—Vai ser legal, você vai ver. - O tranquilizei e ele me olhou cético. - Além disso, você disse hoje de manhã tudo o que eu quisesse e eu avisei que cobraria.

—Achei que você estivesse falando de coisas gostosas.

—Posso falar de coisas gostosas também, nada me impede. - Me levantei e fui em direção à cozinha, na intenção de preparar algo para comermos. - Nunca falei, quando você me pede pra contar algo que ainda não saiba, que tenho uma tara não reprimida por gravatas?

Sua risada soou atrás de mim quando ele se encostou no balcão para esperar.

—Se o que você quer é uma gravata, posso ir buscar em casa rapidinho.

—Não é tão simples, precisa de um contexto. - Esclareci como se fosse óbvio.

—Pensarei em um contexto decente, então. - Prometeu com um sorriso de canto.

—Agradeço desde já. - Falei sorrindo de volta e voltando a me concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Harry se despediu de mim depois que jantamos e foi para casa, assim que fiquei sozinha demorei tempo suficiente para tomar banho e fui dormir.

A semana seguinte passou sem que eu percebesse, quando dei por mim já era quinta a noite de novo e eu estava sentada no sofá, comendo o último pedaço da lasanha congelada da noite anterior e assistindo um filme em cujo nome sequer prestei atenção. Meu celular tocou na mesa de centro à minha frente e eu me estiquei para alcançá-lo. Pelo horário, não precisei olhar para saber que era Harry.

—Oi, Ursinho. - Atendi rindo.

—Quase tenho vontade de desligar assim. - Contestou, mas notei que ele ria também.

—Mentira, você adora. - Garanti.

—Faz tempo que você chegou?

—Mais ou menos. - Respondi, deixando meu prato vazio onde antes estava o telefone. - Estava terminando de comer.

—Que cor é a sua roupa? - Perguntou mudando de assunto.

—Minha roupa? - Falei confusa, mas olhei para baixo mesmo assim. - Estou com uma blusa azul e...

—Não! - Me interrompeu rindo. - A roupa que você vai usar sábado.

—Para ir no desfile? - Questionei meio confusa e ele concordou. - Sei lá, Harry, eu escolho quando for me vestir.

—Adoro essa sua praticidade, mas dessa vez você vai escolher antes. - Falou achando divertido, mas não demonstrando estar surpreso. - Vai escolher.

—É sério isso? - Perguntei já me levantando e indo em direção ao meu quarto.

—Sim. - Confirmou e ficou em silêncio, aguardando.

Ainda com o telefone no ouvido, abri a porta do meu armário onde eu deixava os vestidos que raramente usava e passei os olhos por eles rapidamente, pensando no que seria ideal. Sem mangas, muito festivo, descontraído demais, muito comprido... até que cheguei a um verde de mangas longas que descia justo até minha cintura e se abria levemente em uma saia rodada que ia até metade das minhas coxas. Puxei o cabide e olhei por um momento, então me decidi que com uma meia preta, sapatos de salto e sobretudo da mesma cor ele ficaria ideal.

—Verde. - Anunciei por fim.

—Já?

—Sim. - Confirmei fechando a porta do guarda roupa, apaguei a luz e voltei para o sofá.

—Claro ou escuro?

—Escuro.

—Obrigado. - Agradeceu sem que eu entendesse completamente o motivo.

A partir daí ele me perguntou se meu dia tinha sido bom, falou do trabalho e conversamos coisas aleatórias por alguns minutos.

Sete da noite no sábado, horário em que combinamos que ele viria me buscar, eu já estava devidamente vestida com a roupa que informei a Harry, com a maquiagem digna do evento para o qual estava indo e os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros. Quando meu celular tocou com a mensagem dele informando estar me esperando na portaria, olhei mais uma vez no espelho e saí depois de me certificar que estava tudo certo.

O comprimento do vestido era exatamente como os que normalmente eu usava, mas o decote mostrava bem mais do que a maioria das minhas roupas e os olhos dele se detiveram ali por vários segundos antes de se desviarem para o meu rosto.

—Você está linda, mas estou achando difícil olhar para o seu rosto hoje. - Comentou divertido diante do meu olhar irônico quando finalmente me encarou.

Trocamos um beijo rápido e eu afivelei o cinto de segurança quando o carro começou a andar. Chegamos no local marcado e encontramos uma decoração digna da minha vizinha, porque tudo ali, desde as cadeiras estofadas em cores diferentes e simétricas até a roupa dos garçons servindo águas e coquetéis, gritava moda e tendência.

—Hermione arrasa, não arrasa? - Comentei baixinho para ele, assim que entramos.

Entreguei os convites para a moça desnecessariamente bonita que sorriu para nós na entrada e caminhamos de braços dados até a fileira que ela nos indicou. O local estava quase completamente cheio, com exceção da cadeira que ficou livre ao meu lado e uma ou outra, espalhadas ao redor da passarela adornada com pendentes de luzes dando foco a cada dois metros.

Pousei o casaco no colo e alisei o vestido para ajustar o caimento nos lugares certos. Harry passou o braço por trás do meu ombro quando cruzei, pronta para esperar o início.

—Obrigado por me dar uma coisa para olhar caso esteja muito chato. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Sorri cúmplice para ele e estufei o peito um pouquinho mais, fazendo-o rir.

—Você também não está nada mal. - Comentei passando a mão pela gravata verde em contraste com sua camisa preta. - É da mesma cor? - Perguntei, notando só agora que o tom era o mesmo da minha roupa.

—Estou criando um contexto. - Piscou para mim ao final da frase.

—Tem final feliz? - Falei sugestiva.

—Sempre tem. - Prometeu, me dando um beijo no rosto.

—Oi, casalzinho. - Ouvimos uma voz, por mim já conhecida, dizer acima de nós.

—Oi, Ron. - Cumprimentei e estiquei meu rosto para que ele beijasse assim que se sentou na cadeira vazia ao meu lado.

—Oi. - Harry também falou quando trocaram um aperto de mãos na minha frente.

—Já começou? - Perguntou me olhando.

—Não. - Respondi me virando para ele. - Olha, um terno de novo. Vai atender algum cliente aqui também? - Zombei, mas ele me ignorou e se encostou virado para frente.

—Vai demorar uma eternidade. - Resmungou no momento exato em que as luzes laterais ficaram mais baixas, anunciando o início.

Quando o time de homens e mulheres dignos de estampar capas de revistas começou a desfilar suas roupas impecáveis à nossa frente eu me concentrei em olhar com o máximo de atenção possível, mas o tédio se instaurou nas duas pessoas sentadas cada uma de um lado. Ron se encostou e cruzou os braços, totalmente desligado do mundo, Harry se virou para mim e ficou realmente olhando meu decote enquanto brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

—Senta para lá. - Meu irmão falou, se levantando de repente e me indicando a cadeira em que antes ele estava. - Você também. - Ordenou para Harry, indicando a cadeira que até então eu estava ocupando.

Quando pulamos um assento ele se acomodou no lugar vago, deixando Harry entre nós dois. No segundo seguinte os dois começaram a conversar em voz baixa sobre algo que não consegui identificar, a mecha do meu cabelo foi deixada de lado e o braço saiu de trás das minhas costas quando ele se virou para o outro lado. Olhei desconfiada por alguns segundos, mas voltei minha atenção para a passarela a nossa frente.

—Eu já volto. - Ouvi a voz dele no meu ouvido uns dez minutos depois. - Segura aqui para mim, por favor.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar onde ele ia ou o que eu deveria segurar, paletó, celular e a carteira foram deixados no meu colo e ele saiu com meu irmão, pedindo licença para as pessoas enquanto passavam em sua frente.

Por um momento fiquei observando-os se afastar, me decidindo se eu deveria me sentir indignada por Ron levar minha companhia sem ao menos avisar ou por Harry socializar assim com meu irmão sem nenhuma dificuldade e me deixar aqui sozinha.

Cheguei à conclusão de que se eu fosse me ater a com quem Harry socializa sem dificuldade nunca teria paz, então deixei o assunto para lá e pousei com cuidado sua roupa na cadeira ao meu lado. A carteira e o telefone foram colocados no meu colo sem muita atenção e eu voltei a olhar para a frente. Por quase uma hora me concentrei no evento a que fui convidada e minutos antes do final os assentos ao meu lado voltaram a ser ocupados por seus donos.

Quando senti novamente o peso confortável do braço do Harry sobre meu ombro, estendi para ele seus pertences e pousei a mão na sua perna, como era de hábito.

Após a última modelo passar por nós, Mione e mais quatro pessoas invadiram a passarela para receber os aplausos. Minha amiga estava no mínimo radiante em um vestido vermelho impecavelmente cortado e ajustado a ela, que descia até cobrir o que eu podia jurar ser um salto, no mínimo, enorme. Os criadores agradeceram e saíram novamente, dando espaço para que as luzes se acendessem.

—Não foi tão chato. - Harry comentou quando paramos em meio ao salão destinado à recepção dos convidados.

Ergui a sobrancelha em sua direção, desafiando-o a continuar elogiando o evento que ele nem assistiu. Em troca ganhei uma risada descarada e um selinho.

Ao longe vi minha vizinha caminhando entre os convidados e me adiantei para abraçá-la quando chegou até nós.

—Mione, estava tudo impecável! - Falei, aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso.

—Gostaram mesmo? - Perguntou radiante, me soltando e dando um beijo rápido no Harry.

—Maravilhoso e encantador. - Ele confirmou sem um pingo de constrangimento e eu prendi uma risada.

—Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham podido vir. - Agradeceu mais uma vez e olhou em volta, procurando alguém.

—Ron foi ao banheiro, ele já retorna. - Informei sem que ela precisasse fazer o esforço de perguntar.

—Ah, obrigada.

—Seus pais vieram? - Mudei de assunto antes que ela ficasse sem graça.

—Ah, sim. Estão lá atrás conversando com o resto da equipe. Mamãe adora se informar sobre os bastidores. - Falou revirando os olhos.

—Caso eu não os veja, diga que mandei um beijo.

—Direi. - Confirmou se virando quando alguém a chamou. - Gin, preciso ir. Fiquem o tempo que quiserem e obrigada por comparecerem.

—O prazer foi nosso. - Respondeu o homem excessivamente simpático ao meu lado.

—Maravilhoso e encantador. - Comentei quando ficamos sozinhos, me virando de frente para ele e deixando seus braços enlaçarem minha cintura. - Você estava falando das três primeiras peças que viu, do Ron ou do drink que tomaram juntos?

—Tudo isso que você disse estava quase tão maravilhoso e encantador quanto, mas o que roubou a minha cena mesmo foi esse seu decote. Era dele que eu estava falando. - Respondeu no meu ouvido.

—Lisonjeiro.

—Quer ir embora daqui? - Propôs, apertando mais os braços ao meu redor.

—Será que já podemos?

—Ela disse para ficar o tempo que quisermos, infelizmente queremos pouco. - Se lamentou falsamente, me fazendo rir.

—Vamos logo, então. Depois aviso o Ron que saímos mais cedo.

—Toma, você pode dirigir. - Me entregou a chave do carro, já sabendo que eu pediria por causa da bebida que ele ingeriu. - Para a minha casa, ok?

—Por que? - Perguntei desafiadora, mas nem cogitando a possibilidade de não obedecer.

—Porque vai valer a pena. - Promete cheio de segundas intenções.

Durante os minutos de trajeto ele se atentou em fazer carinho na minha coxa, o que teria me desconcentrado se não fosse isso já um hábito. Quando Harry abriu a porta para entrarmos, não o esperei fechá-la e já fui tirando o casaco em direção ao sofá.

—Você esqueceu as luzes do canto acesas. - Me referi às lâmpadas mais baixas que ele acendia quando queria criar um clima diferente.

Fui até o interruptor para substituir pelas luzes centrais, mas ele segurou meu pulso antes que eu alcançasse.

—Não esqueci, faz parte do meu contexto. - Afirmou com um sorriso atrevido. - Hoje nada além do que está aceso.

E isso correspondia exatamente apenas a elas, no apartamento inteiro. Sorri de volta da mesma forma e o puxei mais para perto pela gravata.

—Sem problemas, você vai determinar quando, como e onde também, ou tenho algum poder de decisão?

—Você decidiu vir para cá, já é o suficiente. - Afirmou subindo as duas mãos para os meus seios e olhando com vontade para eles.

O beijo que se seguiu a isso não foi calmo e fez minha expectativa ainda maior. Me senti ser empurrada para o lado e acompanhei sem nenhuma resistência, parando apenas quando ele me levantou pela parte de trás das coxas e me sentou sobre a mesa de jantar.

Minha meia calça foi a primeira a ser retirada, em uma lentidão proposital enquanto Harry corria os dedos pelas minhas pernas, me deixando ofegante. Depois o zíper do meu vestido foi abaixado da mesma forma, me deixando alguns segundos depois só de calcinha e sutiã.

Quando a peça foi deixada de lado, o puxei para mais perto e abri os botões da sua camisa, que logo também estava no chão, mas a gravata que finalizava o traje foi deixada cuidadosamente ao meu lado. Sua calça foi tirada diante do meu olhar avaliador, e só quando ele também usava apenas a última peça de roupa se postou novamente entre minhas pernas e beijou meu pescoço.

—Posso usar isso aqui? - Perguntei, mostrando o tecido verde preso entre meus dedos.

—Eu que vou usar isso aqui. - Determinou, tirando de mim e se afastando com ela esticada na frente do meu rosto. - Divirta-se, e não tire. - Falou com um sorriso de canto e vendou meus olhos.

Mordi os labios com expectativa enquanto ele fazia o laço que a prenderia sobre meus olhos, mas não consegui manter a boca fechada quando suas mãos voltaram sem aviso para o meu corpo. Por um tempo que não consigo dizer quanto, Harry se dividiu entre dar atenção ao meu pescoço e meu decote, enquanto eu continuei com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa atrás de mim e as pernas ao redor dele, mantendo-o preso entre elas.

Minhas duas últimas peças de roupa foram tiradas sem que ele falasse nada e ainda em silêncio o senti se afastar sem aviso. A falta de visão aguçada os outros sentidos, então eu tinha certeza que ele estava andando por ali e senti quando voltou a se acomodar onde estava antes, menos de um minuto depois.

—Abre a boca. - Ordenou e eu fiz o que ele disse.

Me espantei um pouco quando, sem aviso, ele colocou uma colher entre meus labios, mas sorri assim que senti o que ela continha.

—Brigadeiro. - Sussurrei alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

—Não é seu prato preferido? - Questionou à minha frente e eu concordei. - Hoje vai ser o meu também. - Afirmou e eu estremeci quando senti uma porção pegajosa do doce cair sobre minha barriga.

Soltei um gemido profundo quando a língua dele capturou o chocolate que eu sentia escorrendo lentamente.

—Uma delícia. - Comentou sem desgrudar a boca da minha pele. - Quer mais?

—Uhum. - Pedi já com a boca aberta, a excitação fazendo o gosto da segunda colherada ainda melhor. - Não posso provar em você também? - Perguntei apertando mais as pernas ao redor do seu quadril, me encostando ainda mais a ele.

—Hoje a festa é só minha. - Negou no momento exato em que senti mais um pouco do brigadeiro cair sobre uma das minhas coxas. - Mas assim você ajuda bastante. - Falou se afastando.

Antes que Harry me lambesse ali também, ouvi a cadeira ser puxada e ele se sentar à minha frente para ficar mais confortável e fazer o seu trabalho.

Eu ainda estava ofegante quando o ouvi se levantar e ficar novamente em pé, como estava anteriormente.

—Mais?

Nem tentei responder, mas abri a boca confirmando. Diferente das outras vezes, minha parte não veio na colher, mas em um beijo quente e com uma mistura de gostos, acompanhado dos seus dedos entrelaçados em meus cabelos e o metal frio do talher subindo devagar pelas minhas costas, deixando difícil controlar os arrepios.

Quando o senti me invadir sem aviso nem rodeios, arqueei as costas em sua direção e por reflexo mordi forte seu lábio.

—Devagar. - Pediu entre divertido e satisfeito, o tom de voz mais baixo que o normal.

—Deixa eu tirar isso, por favor. - Pedi entre gemidos, a mão já quase alcançando o tecido.

—Hoje só eu vou ver, doutora. - Segurou meu pulso e prendeu de encontro à mesa.

O ritmo adotado por ele nada tinha de devagar, como ele me advertiu, mas fazia jus à toda a pressa que eu sentia de senti-lo por inteiro. Quando terminamos e Harry finalmente parou, o rosto afundado no meu pescoço e as mãos segurando minhas coxas ao redor dele, nossas respirações estavam pesadas e descompassadas.

—Uau. - Murmurei quando me senti confiante para falar alguma coisa.

O senti rir baixo e dar um beijo estalado no meu pescoço antes de se levantar e me puxar para que eu sentasse direito. Por reflexo minhas mãos foram para a gravata que ainda bloqueava minha visão, mas fui impedida novamente.

—Ainda não disse que podia. - Ouvi sua voz próxima ao meu rosto. - Ainda tem seu prato preferido, quer?

—Estou satisfeita, obrigada. - Respondi no mesmo tom. - Você quer?

—Meu prato preferido? Acho que ela está um pouco cansada agora. - Zombou me puxando para descer dali.

Senti quando ele se esticou para trás e o barulho do interruptor indicou que as poucas luzes ainda acesas foram apagadas.

—Você tinha que ter visto isso. - Contou no meu ouvido enquanto me fazia andar para trás em meio a um abraço.

—Eu adoraria, se tivesse tido permissão.

—Essa era a minha festa, faça a sua. - Desafiou, e mesmo sabendo que ele não veria, arqueei a sobrancelha.

Ele me virou de costas quando parou de andar, assim que chegamos ao que eu achava ser seu quarto.

—Sugestão interessante. - Falei enquanto o nó do tecido era desatado.

Abri os olhos apenas para ver tudo tão escuro quanto estava antes, salvo pelas luzes da cidade que entravam pelas pequenas frestas.

—Vem. - Me chamou já se arrastando para o meio da cama.

—Eu deveria tomar um banho, não? - Perguntei apenas para confirmar a resposta que ele certamente me daria, mas também já me acomodando ao seu lado.

—Te garanto que não ficou absolutamente nada do doce em você, fique tranquila. - Falou exatamente o que eu esperava, o tom convencido sempre parente.

—Não duvido, você foi muito meticuloso em limpar tudo. - Confirmei relaxada sobre seu travesseiro e o ouvi rir. - Boa noite.

—Ótima noite, Ginny. - Me corrigiu, deu um beijo no meu rosto e se acomodou também.

O abraço gostoso e já familiar me ajudaram a pegar no sono quase imediatamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Acordei no dia seguinte sozinha na cama dele, me sentindo tão confortável quanto se estivesse na minha própria. Depois de me espreguiçar e esfregar os olhos por um momento me sentei e vi do meu lado meu robe pink e uma toalha de banho que eu já reconhecia de muitas outras vezes que usei.

Fui direto ao banheiro e saí de lá me sentindo ainda mais leve e muito mais apresentável, vesti minha peça confortável de roupa e saí do quarto para procurar Harry, que provavelmente estaria no sofá lendo. O encontrei exatamente como previ, sentado de lado em um dos cantos, uma perna dobrada sobre o assento e a outra esticada ao lado, correndo os olhos rapidamente através das linhas.

-Bom dia. - Desejei, anunciando minha chegada.

Em troca ele apenas ergueu a mão em um claro sinal de "espere e não diga nada" que eu já tinha recebido outras vezes e continuou o que estava fazendo.

Harry não gostava de parar no meio do capítulo, porque segundo ele perdia o clima. Não que eu entendesse sua opinião, mas não me importava de esperar que ele terminasse. Olhei com mais atenção a capa rosa do livro que ele tinha em mãos para identificar o título: Eu sou a lenda.

Sem falar nada deitei de costas no sofá e apoiei a cabeça em seu colo de modo que eu também conseguisse ver as páginas para onde ele estava olhando com atenção. Comecei a ler de um ponto aleatório, apenas para ter o que fazer enquanto esperava. Não tinha nenhum contexto para o que se desenrolava ali, mas não era de todo desinteressante.

-Espera. - Interrompi, segurando sua mão quando tentou virar a página. - Pronto.

A página seguinte já era o fim do capítulo, então depois que terminamos o livro foi fechado e colocado de lado.

-Bom dia. - Falou, se inclinando para me dar um beijo. - Dormiu bem?

-Muito bem, e você?

-Ótimo. - Respondeu com o semblante feliz.

-Por que você está lendo essa história? Tem o filme. - Perguntei enquanto ele enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Sua mão parou de se mexer assim que terminei a frase e ele a colocou no rosto com uma expressão quase de dor.

-Por favor, não diga isso na frente de mais ninguém, porque fica impossível te defender. - Pediu dramático, me fazendo rir.

Tirei as mãos dele do rosto e entrelacei nossos dedos antes de mudar de assunto.

-O que você e o Ron estavam conversando ontem?

-Achei que eu era a pessoa morbidamente curiosa aqui. - Desafiou, me olhando com um sorriso de canto.

-Mas você é mesmo. - Confirmei sem deixar me abalar.

-Achei que só eu. - Corrigiu da mesma forma.

-Só você. - Afirmei novamente. - Eu só estou interessada no assunto.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim, visivelmente se divertindo com a minha pergunta.

-E o que te faz pensar que o assunto em questão era do seu interesse?

-As pessoas que o estavam abordando. - Respondi sem pensar e os olhos dele brilharam com a frase.

Seu sorriso era presunçoso quando desvencilhou suas mãos das minhas e colocou as duas nas laterais do meu rosto antes de se abaixar e me dar um selinho mais demorado que o normal.

-Não era nada demais. - Contou ao se levantar. - Ele só me perguntou qual era a graça daquilo, e eu tive que concordar porque estava chato pra caramba, aí achamos uns assuntos mais interessantes e fomos tomar alguma coisa.

-Ah sim, legais são os jogos. - Ironizei.

-Por isso eu entendo que você passe o tempo todo tagarelando com a Lisa, ou dando uma volta sei lá onde ou fazendo sei lá o que que vocês fazem enquanto isso. - Argumentou.

-Eu fico pensando o que a coitada fazia antes de mim sem ninguém pra conversar enquanto você e o Michael xingam o time adversário.

Ele abriu a boca espontaneamente para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu e me olhou sem graça. Então me ocorreu que, é claro, a Lisa deveria ter uma companhia por jogo antes de mim, um milhão de pessoas diferentes com quem conversar e matar o tempo. Indo ainda mais longe, cheguei à uma pergunta que eu nunca tinha me feito antes: ela teria companhia também nas noites em que eu estava de plantão?

O incômodo que aquilo trouxe de repente me sobressaltou e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem quando me peguei querendo desesperadamente apagar aquela imagem da minha cabeça e as lembranças da dele, porque me parecia inaceitável que Harry se lembrasse de momentos assim que não fossem comigo. A irracionalidade desse pensamento me deixou mortificada de vergonha de mim mesma, porque ser racional era minha maior prioridade.

Para completar, eu não me lembrava do ciúmes como um sentimento que machuca, ou então nunca tinha sentido antes. Definitivamente não era algo com que eu soubesse lidar.

Desviei os olhos e me impulsionei para levantar do seu colo e ir fazer qualquer outra coisa que não o envolvesse presenciando essa cena patética, porque só de olhar seu rosto eu já sabia que Harry tinha acompanhado todo o desenrolar dos meus pensamentos.

-Não, vem cá. - Chamou, segurando minha cintura e me impedindo de levantar.

Seu tom de voz não escondia certa satisfação, mas não me atentei a ficar irritada com isso.

Ele tentou me fazer deitar de novo, mas me neguei veementemente a continuar olhando para ele e me acomodei encostada em seu peito com o rosto seguramente longe daqueles olhos verdes escrutinadores e sagazes. E lindos.

-Fala, o que foi? - Perguntou com o queixo apoiado no meu ombro e as mãos sobre as minhas ao redor dos meus joelhos.

-Você é que ia falar e desistiu. - Rebati com esforço para soar normal.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco no modo de dizer antes de começar.

-Eu ia falar que antes de você Lisa foi poucas vezes com a gente, bem poucas mesmo, mas nessas vezes ela não ficava lá sozinha. - Explicou cheio de tato.

-Uhn. - Resmunguei sem deixar de fitar a moldura de gesso que contornava o teto.

-E nos dias do seu plantão ela sentou com a gente na sala nos dois dias que assistimos na casa deles, reclamando a cada dez minutos por você não poder ir também, e na terceira vez o Mike veio sozinho para cá, aí estávamos só nós dois.

A percepção que Harry tinha acerca dos meus pensamentos era algo que eu ainda não tinha conseguido decidir se gostava ou não, mesmo depois dos pouco mais de quatro meses que estamos saindo juntos.

-Uhn. - Repeti da mesma forma.

-Essa é a hora que eu falo alguma coisa legal, né? - Refletiu confuso e eu acabei rindo.

-Seria bom. - Incentivei, ainda na mesma posição.

-Nunca antes troquei um jogo de final de campeonato por qualquer outra coisa que fosse. Na verdade não me lembro nem de ter trocado um jogo qualquer do campeonato.

Sorri satisfeita para a parede à minha frente, apreciando o bem estar que trouxe o significado implícito daquela frase.

-E se quer saber, nunca vi Lisa se dar tão bem assim com ninguém antes, sabia? - Afirmou e eu olhei para ele, negando com um gesto de cabeça. - Deitada na cama dela com alguém para conversar, igual vocês estavam naquele dia na casa do Mike, então, nem com a Jess, nem com a Alice, nem com a...

Ele parou de novo, com a mesma expressão de quem tinha falado demais.

-Nem com a? - Incitei.

-Nem com a minha ex namorada, com quem fiquei uns três anos.

-Você teve uma namorada que durou tanto assim? - Perguntei, sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade.

-Uhum. Era amiga da Lisa na faculdade e nós começamos a namorar mais ou menos na mesma época que o Mike e ela. - Contou sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de saudosismo, o que eu achei ótimo. - Mike e Lisa pelo menos não foram uma total perda de tempo. - Constatou sem nada de ressentimento.

Ex namorada, que não se dava tão bem assim nem com a própria amiga e foi uma total perda de tempo. Gostei dessa definição.

-Mas e você? - Perguntou depois de um tempo e eu me virei para ele interrogativamente. - Você nunca conta nada disso, pode falar também.

-O que você quer saber?

-Sei lá, depois do fiasco do seu primeiro namorado, mas que era o cara mais popular da escola. - Começou debochando e me fazendo rir. - Alguém mais interessante? Tipo o cara mais popular do hospital?

-Sim. - Sua expressão de zombaria cessou quando ele me encarou acusador.

-Do hospital?

-É. - Confirmei e ele continuou me olhando de canto. - Quando era residente eu passava muito mais tempo ainda lá, então acaba acontecendo, se eu for te contar tudo o que acontece dentro daquele hospital você se assusta. Você nunca saiu com ninguém do trabalho?

-Não. - Negou sem precisar considerar o assunto, com se fosse óbvio. - Onde estão essas pessoas hoje? - Não conseguiu esconder totalmente o incômodo por trás das palavras.

-Estão lá, provavelmente trabalhando essa hora.

-E você está aqui, sendo feliz. - Afirmou me dando um beijo no rosto e em seguida me olhando subitamente preocupado. - Você está sendo feliz, não está?

Não aguentei e gargalhei, tombando a cabeça para trás e deitando em se ombro.

-Sim, estou sendo feliz.

-Viu? Que bom. - Falou e me deu mais um beijo.

-Mas estou sendo feliz com fome.

-Eu também estou sendo feliz com fome, estava esperando você acordar. - Concordou e me deu espaço para levantar.

Quando passamos pela mesa de jantar no caminho para a cozinha avistei a vasilha com brigadeiro ainda ali em cima e sorri com a lembrança.

-Nunca mais vou olhar um brigadeiro com os mesmos olhos. - Confidenciei e trocamos um sorriso cúmplice.

-Nem eu para a minha mesa de jantar. - Adicionou da mesma forma.

Harry me levou para casa assim que pedi, no meio da tarde, e aproveitei o resto do domingo para organizar algumas coisas no meu apartamento e dormir um pouco mais cedo para estar descansada no dia seguinte.

Durante a semana Luna e Colin me abordaram para perguntar se eu estaria livre no sábado a noite, pois coincidentemente os dois estariam e já fazia algum tempo desde que nos encontramos sem pressa pela última vez e precisávamos colocar as fofocas em dia. Confirmei que podiam contar comigo e escolher o lugar, eu estaria lá com certeza.

Quando voltei ao meu consultório digitei uma mensagem para Harry, comunicando a quebra da rotina:

 _"Não vou te ver no sábado, Ursinho, Colin e Luna me chamaram para sair."_

Sua resposta demorou alguns minutos para chegar e eu só pude ler depois de finalizar a consulta em andamento num rapaz que torceu o pé.

 _"Esteja preparada para me recompensar no domingo ;)"_

Eu tinha certeza que ele estaria totalmente disponível e ficaria radiante se eu o convidasse para ir conosco, mas não via motivo para isso e os momentos a sós com eles eram tão difíceis que eu preferi manter como estava.

 _"Aceito sugestões ;)"_ , respondi antes de chamar o próximo paciente.

Quinta feira depois que ele saiu do trabalho passou na minha casa para jantar comigo e pouco antes de ir embora sugeriu:

-Eu estava pensando, podemos fazer alguma coisa diferente no domingo. Nunca fizemos nada assim.

-Não? - Questionei em dúvida. - Não sei quanto a você, mas deixar alguém me lambuzar de brigadeiro para lamber depois não é uma coisa que eu já tenha feito antes. E de olhos vendados ainda? Nunca! Isso é suficientemente diferente para mim.

Sua risada gostosa ecoou pela sala quando terminei de falar.

-Estou falando de uma coisa mais diferente.

-Mais diferente que isso? Bom, então chegou o dia que vamos precisar conversar sobre limites. – Interrompi

-Meu Deus, Ratinha, não estou falando de sexo. - Explicou revirando os olhos.

-Ah, não? - Perguntei confusa.

-Não, estou falando de alguma coisa diferente no sentido de, sei lá, ir a um lugar diferente. - Deu de ombros, indicando que era um exemplo. - Vamos?

-Vamos, mas eu só tenho um dia.

-É suficiente. Vou pensar em algo e te falo. - Prometeu satisfeito. - E sobre eu vendar os seus olhos, tire esse ultraje da voz, doutora. Você só é mandona enquanto está de roupa, todo mundo gosta de obedecer em algum lugar e o seu eu já sei bem qual é. - Afirmou convencido.

-E você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho ou contou com embasamento psicológico? - Perguntei sarcástica.

-Só precisei te observar.

-Está me observando demais, não acha?

Harry deu de ombros, como quem diz "o que você acha?", e então falou presunçoso:

-Você é boa com ossos, eu com relacionamentos. Cada um na sua especialidade, minha linda.

O olhei de canto por um tempo, mas optei por encerrar aquele assunto e ocupar o resto do tempo antes dele ir embora com coisas melhores do que conversar.

Acordei no sábado já no meio da tarde, recuperada da noite em claro no trabalho. Colin havia me informado no dia anterior o endereço do lugar onde nos encontraríamos, e eu reconheci como sendo o mesmo lugar onde me encontrei com os amigos do Harry pela primeira vez.

Me vesti de acordo com o ambiente que me aguardava e o clima gelado de fim de Junho e entreguei a chave do meu carro ao manobrista cinco minutos antes do horário marcado com eles. Pedi uma mesa para três pessoas e me acomodei para esperá-los já com um copo de suco na minha frente. Alguns minutos depois meu celular tocou e um Harry sorridente me olhou no identificador de chamadas.

-Oi. Que foto é essa que agora aparece quando você me liga? - Perguntei, achando graça da sua cara de pau.

-Gostou? Coloquei para te animar. - Respondeu no mesmo tom, me fazendo rir. - Atrapalho?

-Não, eles ainda não chegaram.

-Só liguei para te falar que já sei o que vamos fazer amanhã. - Contou empolgado.

-E o que é? - Quis saber, internamente tão empolgada quanto.

-Vamos passar o dia na praia.

-Não está meio frio para passar o dia na praia? - Comentei incerta, não querendo demonstrar que não achava aquilo uma ideia tão genial assim.

-Não no mar, Ginny. - Falou como se fosse óbvio. - Meus pais têm uma casa na praia e eu tenho uma chave aqui, vamos passar o dia lá.

A sugestão me pareceu bem mais atrativa assim, sempre gostei do clima do litoral.

-Preciso levar algo? - Falei, vendo ao longe Colin e Luna se aproximarem juntos da mesa onde eu já estava.

Fiz sinal para esperarem apenas um minuto e me concentrei em sua resposta.

-Não, pode deixar comigo. Passo para te pegar às seis da manhã.

-Estarei esperando. - Confirmei, disfarçando a ansiedade dos meus amigos acomodados à frente e me olhando com sorrisos de canto. - Eles chegaram, vou desligar agora.

-Até amanhã, Ratinha, divirta-se.

-Até, beijos.

Coloquei o aparelho na bolsa e me virei para as gracinhas que eu já esperava.

-Não é mais linda ainda com esse sorriso, Colin? - Luna perguntou como se eu não estivesse ali.

-Até eu teria esse sorriso no lugar dela, Lu. Vou começar a checar todos os pacientes que dão entrada na orto, quem sabe não chega um desse para mim? - Comentou esperançoso, nos fazendo rir. - Ou melhor, Harry não tem um irmão, não?

-Filho único. - Respondi me lamento falsamente e ele fez um gesto de derrota.

O garçom nos atendeu e pedimos as porções que dividiríamos, dando início à nossa noite descontraída e alegre. Nos divertimos muito enquanto Colin nos contava algumas coisas sobre um rapaz com quem estava, nas palavras dele, ficando. Algumas informações eram realmente legais, mas outras seriam muito dispensáveis se não nos fizesse rir horrores. Luna contou como estava achando legal não ser mais residente e agora fazer os procedimentos sozinha do início ao fim e se lamentou por alguns minutos porque Nev estava em uma viagem a trabalho que já durava três semanas.

-Está precisando, tadinha. - Colin afirmou malicioso, me fazendo rir.

-E você, Dra. Weasley, como anda sua vida noturna? - Ela me perguntou no mesmo tom.

-Essa aí tem mais vida noturna que eu e você juntos, Lu. - Ele respondeu por mim.

Luna o ignorou e continuou me olhando à espera da resposta.

-É isso aí que o Colin disse. - Confirmei sugestiva.

-Assim é demais, não é? - Ela comentou com ele, que confirmou com um aceno. - Você vai ter que nos contar alguma coisa.

Seu pedido me fez rir com vontade, porque compartilhar detalhes da minha vida sexual não é algo que eu veja muito sentido em fazer com quem não faz parte dela.

-Nem faça essa cara, vai ter que dizer pelo menos alguma coisinha para matar nossa curiosidade. - Meu amigo corroborou com a questão, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

-Mas o que de tão interessante tem isso? - Perguntei cruzando os braços, achando graça das suas expressões.

-Como assim o que? Olhe vocês dois juntos. - Luna apontou para mim. - Você tem uma foto de vocês aí? - Desbloqueei o celular e abri a galeria para que ela olhasse uma foto de nós dois sorrindo um ao lado do outro, em um restaurante mexicano. - Olha isso, como assim o que tem de interessante? - Falou novamente, olhando para a foto e depois passando meu telefone para o Colin.

-O que ela quer dizer, gata, é que vocês dois deve parecer a cena de um filme pornô de luxo, daqueles com orçamento folgado para contratar atores lindos, elegantes e bem vestidos. - Luna concordou veemente com ele enquanto eu gargalhava e puxava meu telefone de volta. - Até o fetiche já está montado: a médica e o paciente.

-Me senti até lisonjeada agora. - Comentei irônica, mas resolvi ceder alguma coisa. - Tudo bem, perguntem o que vocês querem saber. - Assim que terminei a frase me virei com o dedo em riste para meu amigo já com a boca aberta para a primeira curiosidade. - Não vou comentar detalhes anatômicos, Colin!

-Chata, tirou metade da graça. - Se lamentou e voltou a ficar quieto.

-Qual foi a melhor transa? - Luna começou, a empolgação visível.

-A primeira depois que ele tirou o gesso. - Falei sem pensar, mas depois me expliquei porque me pareceu injusto com as demais que essa tivesse todos os méritos. - Não é que foi a melhor, é que foi surpreendente porque nas vezes anteriores eu que fiz quase tudo porque era difícil se apoiar com o braço quebrado.

-E a mais inesquecível? - Colin se juntou a ela no questionário.

-Poxa, a mais inesquecível? - Repeti pensativa. - Uma só?

-Não! Diga quantas quiser. - Ele se apressou em responder.

Pensei por um momento, recapitulando as que eu me lembrava com perfeição, e identifiquei a primeira.

-Uma vez na minha casa, que eu nem me lembro o motivo, mas a gente já chegou tirando a roupa e paramos encostados do lado de dentro da porta mesmo. - Contei para seus olhares atentos. - E na semana passada, que ele... - Me interrompi, não tendo nenhuma dúvida de qual seria a próxima, mas sem saber como dizer.

-Ele? - Colin me incentivou a continuar.

-Vendou meus olhos e trouxe um pouco de brigadeiro para a brincadeira. - Falei normalmente, mas eles se entreolharam conspiratórios.

-É um filme pornô. - Colin constatou por fim.

-Com roteiro de qualidade. - Luna concordou acrescentando.

Ri de novo disso e ela abriu a boca para continuar o assunto, mas eu a interrompi:

-Chega de perguntas. - Determinei.

Os dois não pareceram muito satisfeitos, mas mudamos o foco da conversa para a Luna, bem menos relutante do que eu em compartilhar seus melhores momentos, e continuamos ocupando nossa mesa por longas horas até decidirmos encerrar o encontro e ir para casa.

Enquanto jogava os sapatos para o lado, já dentro da sala, mandei uma mensagem de boa noite para Harry, que me respondeu um minuto depois:

 _"Para que eu durma bem me conte algo que ainda não sei."_

Pensei por um momento e escrevi rindo, sem entender por que me lembrei disso agora:

 _"Fiz ballet quando era criança."_

Quase pude ouvi-lo rir, e tive certeza que essa foi a reação quando chegou a próxima mensagem:

 _"Roupinha rosa e tudo?"_

Não consegui me manter séria com aquela conversa

 _"Roupinha rosa, coque no cabelo e duas apresentações de fim de ano em que me saí muito bem, fique sabendo."_

Levei o celular comigo até o quarto e li seu próximo texto enquanto tirava a roupa.

 _"Não consigo te imaginar assim, mas deve ter sido algo bem próximo da coisa mais linda do mundo."_

 _"Até que não era muito vergonhoso mesmo. Amanhã as 6?"_ , digitei enquanto escovava os dentes.

Já embaixo das cobertas e com as luzes apagadas recebi sua confirmação:

 _"Amanhã as 6. Durma bem, Gin."_

Respondi com uma carinha feliz e me aconcheguei para dormir.

Despertei ao som estridente do alarme do celular, indicando ser cinco e meia da manhã, e pulei da cama animada apesar do horário. Quando Harry chegou, tão pontual quanto sempre foi, eu já estava vestida e com a minha mochila muito pouco usada contendo algumas peças de roupa, caso eu precisasse. Abri a porta e dei de cara com sua expressão calorosa e animada de sempre.

-Bom dia. - Se adiantou me dando um beijo, os braços em volta da minha cintura. - Eu estava pensando numa coisa.

-Bom dia. O que?

-Você ainda tem aquela saia? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhando e eu o olhei sem saber a que se referia. - A do ballet.

Gargalhei com vontade diante de sua explicação.

-Eu tinha oito anos, Harry, devia ser inteira da largura de uma coxa minha hoje.

-Então? Imagina como ia ficar admirável. - Comentou com as mãos na minha bunda.

-Colin e Luna já acham que somos atores de um filme pornô de luxo com roteiro legal, bem vestidos e elegantes, então por favor não vamos estragar o figurino, não é? - Pedi ainda enroscada em seu pescoço e sua expressão se tornou subitamente confusa.

-Vou querer saber o contexto dessa conversa?

-Provavelmente não. - Afirmei e ele riu comigo.

-Sendo assim nem insisto. Vamos?

Confirmei com um aceno e me virei para pegar a mochila sobre o sofá. Descemos no elevador em meio a risadas sobre uma coisa ou outra, cumprimentamos o porteiro ao atravessar a portaria e fomos de mãos dadas até o carro dele, alguns metros a frente. Contornei o veículo ainda rindo sobre seu último comentário e esperei que destravasse a porta para entrarmos.

Enquanto eu tirava minha mochila das costas ele se acomodou no banco do motorista e bateu a porta no instante em que eu levava à mão até a maçaneta para entrar também, mas aquele barulho foi o que bastou para trazer novamente, depois de anos, todos os outros e tão nitidamente como se eu os estivesse ouvindo agora: os pneus cantando, o impacto me jogando para frente, o barulho de vidro se estilhaçando e um grito agudo, que depois eu soube que só podia ser meu.

Quase sem perceber dei um passo atrás, me recusando involuntariamente a correr esse risco com ele. Tentei mover meus pés para frente e me convencer de que era uma viagem besta de pouco mais de uma hora, mas nada me parecia suficientemente convincente para fazer isso. Não com Harry do lado.

Senti a respiração ficando presa na garganta, a sensação infelizmente conhecida de aperto no peito, as mãos começarem a suar. Internamente gritei comigo que essa não era a hora para ter um ataque de pânico, que eu não tinha mais isso, que não fazia mais parte dos meus problemas. Tinha alguma coisa que não deixava passar, as respirações fundas que me ensinaram não estavam fazendo nenhum efeito dessa vez.

O vidro do carro desceu e Harry me chamou um pouco preocupado, provavelmente com o tamanho que certamente estavam meus olhos.

-Vamos, Gin.

Olhei para ele ali dentro, o cinto de segurança já preso ao redor do tronco, e soube que havia de errado.

-Harry, sai daí. - Pedi, tentando soar calma apesar da falta de ar que aumentava.

-Oi? Por que? - Questionou sem entender e continuou onde estava.

-Sai daí! - Ordenei sem nenhuma paciência, os olhos saltando em sua direção.

Meu tom de voz alterado pareceu tê-lo alertado de que algo não estava bem, porque ele apenas concordou com um aceno, desafivelou o cinto e saiu do veículo.

Fechei os olhos ao vê-lo fora e tentei respirar fundo de novo, achando muito mais fácil dessa vez, embora eu ainda não me sentisse nem perto de estar normal. Senti a mão dele na minha blusa de moletom, tentando me puxar para mais perto, mas me soltei e dei outro passo atrás.

-O que foi? - Perguntou de onde estava, o tom de voz alarmado.

-Eu não quero mais ir. - Falei um segundo depois, já respirando com mais facilidade e olhando para ele.

-Por que, Ratinha?

-Por que não, eu quero ir para casa. - Repeti apenas, ignorando sua pergunta.

-Tudo bem, vamos para casa então e você me conta o que foi. - Confirmou e acionou o alarme.

Eu não queria explicar, eu não queria contar, só queria chegar na minha casa, sentar num canto e esperar tudo isso passar de novo, como sempre passava, mas Harry parecia não entender com aquela mania de sempre querer saber de tudo. Era tão irritante as vezes.

-Não, Harry, eu vou para casa. - Afirmei um pouco exasperada.

-O que aconteceu, Ginny? - Perguntou sério dessa vez, uma intensidade preocupada no olhar.

-Eu quero ficar sozinha. - Cruzei os braços e desviei os olhos dos dele.

-Mas por que tão de repente? - Pela primeira vez ele também pareceu irritado e adotou a mesma pose que eu.

-Você não pode parar de fazer perguntas e querer saber de tudo? - Falei com as mãos na rosto, me sentindo tão cansada quanto no final de um plantão, apesar da noite muito bem dormida.

-Você nunca me dá respostas, assim fica difícil parar. - Devolveu exaltado.

-Se eu não dou é porque não quero, você já deveria ter entendido. - Joguei de volta, o tom de voz mais alto que o normal.

Ele riu sem humor, debochado.

-E você só faz o que você quer, não é doutora? - Foi totalmente irônico ao dizer.

-Sim, isso mesmo, só o que eu quero. - Confirmei para encurtar o assunto e cruzei os braços também, mas olhei para o lado sem querer encarar de volta. - Vai embora, Harry, por favor.

-Sério? - Perguntou conformado, quase como se esperasse isso acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Uhum, por favor. - Repeti ainda na mesma posição.

Ele bagunçou um pouco os cabelos e me olhou por um segundo a mais do que o necessário, mas virou as costas e caminhou em direção à porta do motorista sem dizer mais nada. Antes que ele a alcançasse me virei também e voltei quase correndo para a portaria do prédio. Não olhei para trás nem falei com ninguém até estar novamente no silêncio confortável da minha casa.

Deixei a mochila de qualquer jeito assim que fechei a porta e já me encaminhei ao quarto deixando a roupa pelo caminho, me livrando de tudo que de alguma forma apertasse e me concentrando em acalmar o coração acelerado. Apenas de calcinha e com a camiseta fina que estava por baixo dos casacos me enfiei novamente embaixo do edredom e fechei os olhos com força para esquecer aquela sensação de pânico e a péssima ideia que tinha sido essa viagem.


	20. Chapter 20

Cheguei ao hospital no dia seguinte sem um pingo de humor, querendo mais do que tudo que a hora se arrastasse o máximo possível, porque trabalhando pelo menos eu pensava em outra coisa.

Eu poderia dizer que estava brava, que estava com raiva, que estava triste e até mesmo que estava bem, mas a verdade é que nada disso fazia jus ao que eu estava sentindo. O que Harry me fazia sentir algumas vezes, como ontem de manhã, estava mais para medo.

Olhando as proporções que tomaram aquela brincadeira de se divertir com o cara bonito e empolgado que queria meu telefone, eu me via cada vez mais afundada numa situação que eu não sabia lidar e não queria sair. Harry fazia uma coisa tão fácil e descomplicada, que era se envolver com uma pessoa, se tornar confusa e meio enlouquecedora as vezes.

A noite, já em casa e olhando o celular comportadamente apagado no horário em que eu sempre recebia sua ligação, cheguei à conclusão de que poderia ser ainda mais confuso quando ele não estava.

Eu queria ligar, ir atrás, me certificar de que estava tudo bem, principalmente por reconhecer o tamanho da minha grosseria, mas eu também queria meu espaço e um tempo para assimilar sozinha o que eu já deveria ter assumido pelo menos para mim mesma: eu gosto dele.

Quanto eu gosto dele é uma parte da questão em que eu ainda nem queria pensar.

A semana se arrastou da mesma forma, achei melhor não entrar em contato por uns dias, deixar as coisas como estavam e ver o que acontecia, o problema era suportar a tristeza e o baixo astral ao meu redor, porque tudo me lembrava dele de alguma forma.

Na quinta-feira encontrei Colin na recepção quando estava me preparando para sair, no meio da tarde. Me aproximei por trás e estalei um beijo em sua bochecha, que o fez se virar para mim com um sorriso bonito.

-Oi, gata. Fico com saudade de você aqui comigo, sabia? - Falou apoiando a mão na minha coxa quando me aconcheguei na cadeira ao lado da dele e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Também fico.

-Ei, que voz é essa? - Perguntou me olhando de canto.

-Que voz? - Tentei desconversar, mas já era tarde.

-A sua. Você não está animada hoje, o que houve?

Eu não tinha falado com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu, mas não me parecia estar sendo muito útil nem eficiente pensar nisso sozinha, então me virei para ele e soltei tudo de uma vez:

-Eu e Harry brigamos, eu falei para ele ir embora e agora estou com medo de que não volte.

-Mas brigaram feio? - Perguntou avaliador, me olhando com atenção.

-Feio não, mas eu notei que ele não gostou.

-E qual foi o motivo?

-Ai, Colin, isso é tão difícil dizer. - Me lamentei, sabendo que ele entenderia que não quero falar sobre.

-Não precisa dizer para mim, mas ele pelo menos sabe por que vocês brigaram?

-De um modo geral, sim. - Desconversei ao máximo.

-Longe de mim querer me meter, mas eu acho que se ele está participando da briga, deveria saber o motivo todo, não de um modo geral.

Optei por não responder a essa afirmação.

-Fala com ele, gata.

-É o que eu quero fazer, gato. É o que eu vou fazer, na verdade. - Cedi depois de pensar um pouco. - Mas não agora, porque eu não sei o que dizer a ele.

-Você tem que resolver as coisas com ele só se quiser, Gin, só que não acho que tem que ficar longe se isso te deixa mal assim. - Opinou francamente. - E nem acho que você simplesmente deve sumir se decidir que não quer, o cara é o máximo com você e merece toda sua consideração.

A ideia de sumir de alguma coisa nunca me pareceu menos atrativa.

-Sumir não faz parte dos planos, gato. - Confessei e ele sorriu para mim. - Acho que vou para casa.

-Vai sim, descansa. Amanhã vou estar no seu plantão, podemos jantar juntos e conversar mais.

-Que ótima notícia. - Falei animada, era sempre melhor trabalhar com Colin. - Nos vemos então, e tomara que esteja calmo para termos um tempinho. Obrigada.

-Sempre que precisar.

Trocamos um abraço rápido e eu fui embora, aproveitar a tarde em casa enquanto meus pensamentos se voltavam a cada cinco minutos para o que Harry estaria fazendo, onde estaria, se estaria bem e se também estava com saudades.

O dia seguinte trouxe uma tarde extremamente corrida e uma noite calma o suficiente para eu conseguir dormir três horas seguidas entre duas e cinco da manhã, quando precisei atender uma fratura simples na tíbia. Após o atendimento de praxe, que terminei pouco antes das seis, olhei o sistema de entradas e constatei que já poderia ir para casa.

Troquei os sapatos e deixei o jaleco de lado antes de vestir meu casaco e sair para o ar frio da manhã que se iniciava. Desci os poucos degraus até ao estacionamento e caminhei enquanto soltava os cabelos do rabo de cabalo e os arrumava para que caíssem organizados sobre meus ombros.

Levantei a cabeça quando terminei e dei de cara com aquele sorriso de canto me encarando, as mãos no bolso e casualmente encostado no meu carro. Me senti uma adolescente de novo, porque meu coração acelerou na mesma hora.

Poderia haver uma infinidade de motivos pelos quais Harry estaria me esperando sair do trabalho às seis da manhã, mas a verdade é que estar ali já era suficiente para mim.

Apressei o passo em sua direção e sem nem saber se aquilo era uma visita amigável depois do fiasco da última despedida, lancei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço em um abraço reconfortante e demorado que ele retribuiu com o mesmo ímpeto. Afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço e não soltei mesmo quando ele afrouxou seu aperto ao meu redor.

-Achei que eu tivesse pedido para você ir embora. - Falei na mesma posição, usando toda minha ironia nessa frase e o fazendo rir como eu sabia que faria ao entender minha brincadeira.

-Achei que eu já tivesse dito que não desisto enquanto sei que tenho chance. - Rebateu desafiador, e foi minha vez de rir.

-Não vou me esquecer. - Garanti e me afastei o suficiente para voltar a grudar nele em um beijo cheio de saudade que durou muito mais do que eu acharia conveniente para meu local de trabalho, mas não me atentei a isso.

-Como você está? - Perguntou após nos afastarmos.

Antes que eu respondesse Harry passou a mão no meu rosto e limpou com o polegar seu rastro úmido no meu lábio inferior, depois o puxou entre os dentes e mordeu de leve, me arrancando um sorriso de satisfação com hábito que eu já conhecia.

-Estou bem, e você?

-Melhor agora. - Afirmou, me deixando satisfeita. - Quer ir para casa comigo?

Respondi que sim sem nem pensar sobre o convite e trocamos mais um beijo rápido antes de cada um entrar em seu carro e dirigirmos para o mesmo lugar.

Nem tentei disfarçar o quanto eu estava feliz por Harry ter ido até lá, porque o tamanho do meu sorriso certamente me denunciaria. Se não isso, todos os beijos que eu dei em seu rosto enquanto subimos de elevador até seu andar.

Passamos pela porta em meio a mais um abraço que eu interrompi porque precisava muito tomar banho depois de um dia e uma noite inteiros no trabalho, e saí do chuveiro direto para me juntar a ele sob seu edredom grosso e confortável.

-Como foi a sua semana? - Perguntou parcialmente deitado em cima de mim e se equilibrando com os braços apoiados ao lado do meu peito.

-Meio parada, nem no trabalho teve muita coisa. Com exceção de sexta, tudo aconteceu na sexta à tarde. - Falei sem dar muitos detalhes. - E a sua?

-A bolsa de valores teve uma alta fantástica essa semana. - Contou com os olhos brilhando. - Lucramos milhões, gata, milhões! - Falou numa imitação péssima do meu amigo.

-Gata não, por favor, só lembro do Colin. - Pedi rindo.

-Eu perguntei a ele se você ia demorar, já te disse que o jeito que ele me olha é meio constrangedor? - Perguntou divertido, o cenho franzido para mim.

-Quer saber o que ele fala de você também? - Falei sugestiva e ele negou rápido.

Passei os dedos por seus cabelos por um tempo, bagunçando seus fios como eu gostava de fazer.

-Estava com saudade de você. - Confessei.

-Sabe qual é sua sorte, doutora? - Perguntou presunçoso e eu neguei. - Que eu presto muito mais atenção no que você faz do que no que você fala.

Olhei cética para ele, que pareceu nem se abalar.

-Então você não dá a mínima para o que eu digo? - Perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Ainda bem, não é? - Afirmou como se fosse óbvio.

Sua expressão me fez rir e ter uma súbita vontade de dizer algo legal para que ele prestasse atenção nisso também.

-Nem se eu disser uma coisa legal?

-Tente, vamos ver. - Desafiou com superioridade.

-Eu gosto de você. - Soltei simplesmente.

Sua surpresa foi visível, mostrando que Harry não esperava ouvir isso. Antes que ficasse de alguma forma constrangedor o clima entre nós me apressei a mudar de assunto.

-Me conte algo que eu ainda não sei, Ursinho.

Ele entendeu que eu queria deixar o assunto de lado e fez cara de pensativo por um momento.

-Sei falar alemão. - Contou como se não fosse nada demais.

-Alemão? Por que você quis aprender alemão?

-Meus pais aparentemente acham muito legal crianças alfabetizadas em escolas alemãs, porque pouca dificuldade é para os fracos. - Ironizou, me fazendo rir.

-Diga algo então, mas algo que eu entenda.

-Você fala alemão também? - Perguntou confuso.

-Não, é que nunca ouvi ninguém falando essa língua.

-Então você não vai entender nada. - Afirmou revirando os olhos.

-Ta, então diga qualquer coisa.

Harry nem precisou pensar muito antes de falar com todas as inflexões e sons estranhos a mim:

-Ich liebe dich, also ging ich zurück.

Como ele tinha dito, não entendi nada, mas gostei de como soou e do tom usado.

-Bonito, agora o que significa?

-Não vou dizer. - Falou malicioso.

-Por que? Eu quero saber. - Argumentei sabendo que seria em vão.

-Você não é a única que pode fazer só o que quer, Ratinha, e eu não quero dizer. - Rebateu com o que eu tinha dito a ele quando brigamos, mas usando um tom muito mais amigável.

-Do jeito que você é pervertido, só pode ser alguma coisa suja, não é? - Perguntei desconfiada e ele riu com vontade.

-Muito suja. - Confirmou achando divertido e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Eu gosto de coisas sujas. - Tentei mais uma vez.

-Não dessa. - Garantiu, beijando meu queixo.

-Como você está comportado hoje, credo. - Desdenhei revirando os olhos.

-Não estou não.

-Está sim. - Teimei.

-Quer que eu te mostre que não? - Sugeriu se acomodando entre minhas pernas.

-Por favor. - Pedi quando ele já beijava meu pescoço de um jeito mais quente, me fazendo esquecer da tal frase.

Como aparentemente nenhum de nós dois tinha dormido a noite inteira, fizemos isso até o meio da tarde. Acordei antes dele dessa vez e continuei deitada ao seu lado enquanto Harry dormia tranquilamente de bruços e todo largado, demonstrando estar cansado.

Alguns minutos depois o celular dele tocou no criado mudo ao meu lado, anunciando o recebimento de uma nova mensagem. Olhei para o aparelho por um momento, sentindo uma vontade cada vez maior de ver o que era, mas dividida entre saciá-la e a possível invasão de privacidade que isso seria.

Olhei para Harry e o vi ainda completamente imóvel, na mesma posição e ressonando tranquilamente com o rosto virado para o outro lado, totalmente alheio ao que eu queria fazer. Ao invés de me sentir culpada, argumentei comigo mesma que se ele já tinha me feito quebrar as regras uma vez, qual o problema da segunda, não é mesmo? Além disso, ele muda a foto do meu celular uma vez por semana, não tenho motivos para acreditar que nunca tenha mexido no resto.

Convencida de que eu podia fazer isso, estiquei a mão, puxei o aparelho cuja senha eu já o tinha visto digitar inúmeras vezes e abri seu aplicativo de mensagens instantâneas, dando de cara com o ícone escrito "Mãe" e o negrito característico da mensagem não lida. Abri a conversa e li com um sorriso convencido:

"Olá, meu amor. Já está tudo bem com a mocinha?"

Mocinha é tão coisa de mãe! Pensei rindo e olhando as conversas anteriores, onde eles conversavam sobre coisas diversas relacionadas a ele, a ela, ao pai e, não tão surpreendentemente assim, a mim. A Sra. Potter me chamava Gin, como se me conhecesse muito bem ainda que nunca tenhamos nem nos falado, destoando um pouco do termo usado na mensagem mais recente, mas inexplicavelmente ambos me soaram carinhosos ao extremo.

Ri com vontade ao ver que Harry mandava várias fotos dele para ela e recebia um monte de elogios em troca, e precisei cobrir a boca para não acordá-lo com a minha gargalhada quando descobri que seu apelido materno carinhoso é Fofuxo, provando de uma vez por todas que a mãe dele definitivamente é uma versão mais experiente do mesmo arco íris que o filho. E eu achava que tinha sido suficientemente constrangedora e criativa com Ursinho.

Após conseguir desenhar perfeitamente como é a relação dos dois, e quando as risadas começaram a dar lugar a um saudosismo que não era conveniente, fechei a conversa deles na intenção de colocar o aparelho no mesmo lugar onde estava antes. Antes de bloquear novamente a tela última pessoa com quem ele conversou, naquele mesmo dia um pouco depois das cinco da manhã, me chamou atenção e eu me senti subitamente curiosa de novo.

Olhei para o lado e o vi ainda na mesma posição, sem dar nenhum sinal de que acordaria, e me voltei novamente para o aparelho. Cliquei na foto que mostrava os cabelos em vários tons artificiais de loiro, criando um efeito bonito de luzes, mas o rosto não estava muito visível naquele ângulo, então não consegui ver muita coisa além do perfil meio encoberto pela luz do sol refletindo forte sobre ela e o sorriso aberto e descontraído da "Ka". Mesmo tendo dito o nome apenas em pensamento a ironia estava presente.

Abri a conversa dos dois e vi que apenas duas frases tinham sido trocadas: "Você mal me deu tempo para dizer tchau, gatinho. Revanche semana que vem? ;)", por parte dela e "Eu só deixei para você ficar feliz, gatinha, não se acostuma porque da próxima eu acabo com você ;) Desculpe sair com tanta pressa, boa noite. Ou bom dia, sei lá. Beijos.", como resposta.

Senti meus olhos se estreitarem na direção da tela e aquela sensação de incômodo crescer dentro de mim outra vez. Gatinha? Fazer feliz? E o que Harry estava fazendo com ela até aquele horário antes de sair correndo? A mensagem toda foi uma sucessão de insatisfações.

Rolei a tela já sem tanta calma, vendo que antes disso os dois tinham conversado pela última vez três semanas antes e que fora uma piada ou outra, que para minha consternação eram internas demais para que eu entendesse, o assunto geral girava em torno de horários e nomes já confirmados para o que eu imaginava ser encontros de amigos. Percebi que todas as confirmações envolviam nomes que eu já conhecia, mas curiosamente ela nunca esteve nas vezes em que eu fui também, porque sem sombra de dúvidas eu me lembraria se alguma loira divertida chamasse Harry de gatinho na minha frente, mais ainda se ele respondesse da mesma forma.

Eu já estava aqui mesmo, então abri a galeria de mídias trocadas entre eles e olhei uma por uma as fotos, todas elas em meio a um grupo de mais pessoas e nenhuma nítida ou próxima o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ver seu rosto com perfeição, dando a impressão de terem sido tiradas em meio a risadas ou em ambientes com pouca luz.

Me sobressaltei quando senti o braço dele sobre minha barriga me puxando mais para perto, e aproveitei os segundos que ele sempre levava até abrir os olhos para voltar para a tela inicial e abrir qualquer outra coisa menos comprometedora. Acabei com sua playlist estampada na tela, listando os nomes de todas as músicas que ele ouvia também no carro.

Olhei para ele com minha melhor cara de quem foi pega no flagra, mas não estava fazendo nada demais, e me deparei com seu olhar já meio questionador, apesar de sonolento. Antes de me preocupar em parecer culpada ou tímida, fui acometida por uma vontade súbita e gritante de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo até cinco horas da manhã com uma loira que ele chama de gatinha, mas me forcei a engolir as palavras.

-O que você está fazendo, Ratinha? - Perguntou curioso, a mesma tranquilidade de sempre.

Esse apelido me fez fechar a cara, porque foi impossível não comprar com o outro e que não era destinado a mim. O que era isso agora? Harry tinha um zoológico de animais do sexo feminino para chamar pelo diminutivo?

-Nada, só olhando. - Tentei parar a frase aí, mas quando vi já tinha completado. - Por que, não pode?

-Pode, oras. - Respondeu sem se importar, dando de ombros e encostando o rosto no meu cabelo. - Só não é sua cara olhar, mas pode.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria deixar aquele assunto para lá, queria mais ainda que Harry soubesse o que eu tinha visto sem que eu contasse, e me explicasse tudo sem que eu perguntasse. Era meio improvável que isso acontecesse, então decidi contar apenas uma parte.

-Sua mãe te mandou uma mensagem. - Contei sem conseguir forçar minha voz a soar normal e entreguei o celular para ele.

O vi apertar o botão que acendia a tela e não encontrar nenhuma notificação ali.

-Você leu? - Perguntou achando graça.

-Uhum, vai que fosse importante. - Dei de ombros, fitando fixamente o teto acima de mim e evitando seu olhar que estava pregado no meu rosto. - O que foi?

-Nada, não, só acho essa coisa de ler mensagens do outro tão de namorados. - Afirmou irônico, abrindo sua última mensagem recebida e completando com o mesmo tom. - Mocinha.

Enquanto Harry digitava uma resposta que eu não vi porque nossa posição deixava a tela virada apenas para ele, cruzei os braços sobre o peito e fiquei imaginando se ele não achava também que passar a noite fora fazendo sabe-se lá o que com a Ka não fugia um pouco do nosso acordo de exclusividade.

-Tudo bem? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida e o telefone um pouco para o lado para conseguir me ver enquanto aguardava a resposta da mãe.

-Uhum.

Joguei as cobertas para o lado, dei a volta na cama enquanto apertava o laço que prenderia minha peça de roupa ao redor da cintura e senti seu olhar me seguir questionador quando saí do quarto em direção à sala sem dizer uma palavra. Me sentindo inquieta demais para sentar, puxei a cortina para o lado e me debrucei sobre a janela aberta, olhando para o nada apesar de achar bem legal a visão que ele tinha desse ponto do apartamento.

Eu não queria mostrar, mas estava brava porque não me parecia nada justo que ele próprio viesse com aquele papo de sermos só nós dois e depois fizesse isso. Aquele "vai embora" nunca ressoou tão idiota como agora, porque além de tudo ele me tirava todo e qualquer direito de reclamação do que quer que fosse. Eu falei para ele ir embora, não foi? O que eu estava esperando?

Fiquei alguns minutos sozinha até senti-lo se encostar em mim e me enlaçar pela cintura, o braço entre minha barriga e a parede, a outra mão com o celular à nossa frente e a conversa sobre a qual eu estava pensando aberta para nós dois lermos.

-Se você me disser que está morrendo de ciúmes eu te conto tudinho o que aconteceu, com detalhes. - Propôs a troca, sem nem tentar esconder a satisfação enquanto dizia.

-Não estou com ciúmes. - Teimei e ele riu com o rosto encostado no meu.

-Claro que não. - Concordou cético. - Só me pergunte o que aconteceu, então.

-Harry, estávamos separados e o que aconteceu não é problema meu. - Falei com a maior dignidade que consegui reunir.

-Separados? Poxa, Ratinha, eu achei que era só uma briguinha. Deveria ter insistido, então, depois que ela tomou a terceira tequila. - Lamentou sarcástico.

Eu sabia que era brincadeira, mas isso não me impediu de odiar ouvir aquilo.

-Eu te falei pra ir embora, isso é mais que uma briguinha para mim. - Argumentei.

-Sério? Se eu soubesse teria procurado alguém que quisesse brincar de alguma coisa mais gostosa que War.

-War? - Falei com o cenho franzido, mas ele não negou e nem confirmou, me fazendo revirar os olhos para sua intenção e acabar cedendo mesmo assim, sabendo que eu não deixaria de pensar nisso até saber o que queria. - O que aconteceu, Harry? - Perguntei a contra gosto, arrancando dele um sorriso presunçoso que eu vi de canto de olho.

-Mike me convidou para ir até a casa dele ontem a noite, para jogar com ele, Lisa e a Kate. - Falou indicando o celular para enfatizar que era de quem se tratava. - Que é a irmã dele.

-Uhn. - Foi meu único comentário, mas a verdade é que eu nem sabia que Michael tinha uma irmã.

-E dessa vez ela ganhou, por isso está contando vantagem, mas quem normalmente ganha sou eu, porque sou ótimo em estratégia e nesse jogo. - Falou convencido e eu quase ri. - Foi só isso.

-Uhn. - Repeti e tentei ignorar minha vontade de perguntar mais, mas falhei. - Cinco da manhã?

-Você nunca jogou War? - Neguei com a cabeça. - Vou comprar um para te ensinar. - Prometeu antes de me responder. - As partidas demoram muito quando todo mundo é bom.

-Uhn.

-O que mais? - Perguntou quando repeti minha interjeição monossilábica.

Já tinha começado mesmo, então nem tentei negar.

-Gatinho?

-Aah, é uma piada. Toda vez que a mãe deles me vê fala que eu estou um gato, desde que tinha uns catorze anos, e ela imitava para irritar, só que aí ficou. Nunca reparou que o Mike me chama de lindinho as vezes?

-Já.

-É pelo mesmo motivo, aí eu acabei chamando de volta também.

-Ah, tá. - Falei e continuei como estava, olhando para frente e a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Harry ficou um momento em silêncio antes de se manifestar de novo.

-Gin, me sinto meio na obrigação de te tranquilizar sobre uma coisa. - Seu tom não mentia que o que viria a seguir era engraçado pelo menos para ele.

-Tranquilize, então.

-É bem normal sentir ciúmes quando a gente gosta de alguém, não precisa se preocupar com seu estado de saúde. - Terminou a frase já rindo.

Olhei ameaçadora para ele, o que contribuiu para seu sorriso bem relaxado e feliz.

-E ter impulsos violentos em alguns momentos, é normal também ou isso deve preocupar? - Perguntei irônica.

O celular ainda na mão dele e estendido à nossa frente tocou e o nome do Michael surgiu na tela.

-Deve ser normal também, porque as vezes eu tenho vontade de te dar uns tapas. - Respondeu levando o aparelho ao ouvido, me fazendo rir. - Oi, Mike.

Virei para frente de novo e esperei enquanto ele conversava com o amigo, perguntando detalhes do que me parecia um convite e confirmando alguma coisa.

-Espera aí. - Pediu e se virou para mim. - Quer sair hoje a noite?

-Para onde? - Virei apenas o rosto em sua direção.

-Um bar estilo cassino, é bem legal, vai todo mundo. - Informou com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

-Quero.

-Vamos, Mike, que horas? - Ele riu com vontade de alguma coisa que o amigo falou, apertando mais o braço ao meu redor enquanto isso. - Até mais tarde. - Encerrou a ligação e me puxou para desencostar do parapeito da janela. - Sai daí, está frio.

Fechei outra vez a cortina antes de me afastar e me sentei no sofá, deixando minha coxa de apoio para sua cabeça e vendo-o se acomodar no meu colo.

-O pessoal gosta de jogar um pouco, mas eu fico com você para não ser chato.

-Pode jogar com eles, Harry, não vai ser chato.

-Eu não sei muito bem. - Assumiu sem se importar em demonstrar a falta de habilidade.

-O que eles jogam?

-Poker.

-Sério? - Falei surpresa.

-Uhum, acho super legal, mas não entendo muito bem a lógica, então eu fico com você.

Abri a boca para dizer que não precisava e explicar o motivo, mas desisti, achando melhor deixá-lo surpreso também.


	21. Chapter 21

O bar onde entramos tinha um clima descontraído de casa de jogos e algumas mesas com diferentes modalidades deles, proporcionando uma infinidade de diversão. A turma que era presença constante nesses encontros já estava reunida ao redor de uma mesa verde onde Lisa fazia as vezes de "dealer" e os outros se divertiam em uma partida que não parecia ter começado exatamente naquela hora.

Cumprimentei a todos com beijos no rosto e comentários mais descontraídos devido à familiaridade já adquirida, e me demorei um pouco mais ao lado de Lisa, perguntando sobre ela e o bebê e conversando brevemente antes de me sentar numa cadeira entre Harry e Michael, que desviou os olhos atentos do jogo apenas para me lançar seu habitual sorriso simpático.

A noite se arrastou por umas duas horas enquanto eles continuavam apostando suas fichas de brinquedo e dizendo se queriam apostar ou não nas cartas que eram viradas sobre o tecido macio da mesa à frente. Me dividi entre conversar com Harry, rir das brincadeiras feitas ao nosso redor e prestar atenção em suas feições enquanto blefavam e comemoravam silenciosamente suas cartas boas.

No meio da minha primeira cerveja, Dave soltou uma exclamação de vitória e comemorou com gargalhadas escandalosas sua vitória disparada em cima de Jess, que era a única que ainda tinha fichas e cometeu o erro de apostar tudo sem nada na mão. Observamos ele se divertir e ela desdenhar da vitória dele enquanto distribuíam novamente as fichas para iniciar uma nova partida.

-Parei, galera. - Tom anunciou, se levantando e deixando o lugar vago.

-Vamos, Harry? - Michael convidou e ele negou antes de responder.

-Não estou a fim de apanhar hoje, obrigado. - Seu comentário sincero a respeito da falta de habilidade no esporte me fez rir.

-Quer tentar, Gin? - Alice convidou simpática.

Ri de como o convite foi feito, porque aparentemente até na mesa de um boteco médicos sempre teriam fama de que não fazem nada além de trabalhar. Para surpresa de Harry e de todos os outros peguei meu copo e me levantei.

-Quero. - Aceitei, ocupando o lugar agora vago ao lado dela.

O silêncio geral em volta indicava claramente que ninguém esperava aquilo, então fiz minha melhor expressão natural de quem queria se divertir e me acomodei enquanto Lisa recomeçava sua função. Dentre todas as expressões na minha direção, a melhor era a do Harry, porque ele era o único ali que sabia que eu não entraria se não soubesse pelo menos um pouquinho o que estou fazendo.

Começamos com apostas baixas, testando um ao outro, mas não demorou muito até o atual campeão começar a subir seu nível de confiança. A essa altura ele já tinha percebido que eu não estava ali completamente fora do assunto, mas eu continuava quieta.

-Cinquenta. - Ele apostou quando Lisa virou a terceira carta, indicando que continuaria a jogada.

-To fora. - Os outros anunciaram quase unanimemente.

-Vamos. - Concordei e empurrei as fichas suficientes para o centro da mesa.

A quarta carta foi virada e reparei seus olhos se estreitando brevemente em decepção, indicando que ele não esperava aquilo.

-Cem. - Aumentei a aposta e ele me olhou de canto.

Sustentei seu olhar por um minuto inteiro e vi o momento exato em que ele desistiu.

-To fora. - Anunciou jogando as cartas na mesa, viradas para baixo.

Dei de ombros e puxei as fichas dele para mim, junto com as minhas próprias, colocadas no centro da mesa.

-O que você tinha? - Perguntou interessado quando entreguei minhas cartas à Lisa para que embaralhasse.

-Você nunca vai saber. - Afirmei presunçosa e a gargalhada em volta foi geral.

-Esquece, amigão, a doutora não está aqui brincando. - Mike falou condescendente, a mão no ombro dele em um gesto reconfortante.

Após isso as coisas ficaram mais pessoais da parte dele comigo e travamos uma batalha engraçada e extremamente divertida, que me fez rir muito entre um blefe e outro, alguns sendo bem sucedidos e outros não. Quando Alice perdeu suas últimas fichas e soltou um lamento exasperado, meu olhar cruzou com o do Harry enquanto eu me esticava para puxar para mim sua última aposta, e ele parecia estar em um nível de satisfação e felicidade plenas olhando para mim, seja o que for que estivesse vendo. Pisquei para ele e voltei minha atenção para as duas cartas já colocadas na minha frente.

Um tempo depois só estávamos eu, Michael e Dave apostando e minha pilha de fichas parecia ligeiramente maior do que a deles. Mike parecia estar achando muita graça disso, mas nosso outro companheiro não estava muito feliz com o que via, embora não estivesse bravo e continuasse fazendo as piores piadas do mundo.

-Não. - Anunciei soltando minhas cartas e desistindo da próxima aposta.

-Qual é, doutora, vamos! - Michael provocou, sarcástico.

-Deixo para a próxima, mas fique a vontade. - Devolvi da mesma maneira e os vi aumentarem suas apostas até que ele ganhou uma pequena quantidade na rodada.

A próxima foi bem mais promissora, e a provocação veio da mesma forma.

-E agora, vamos ou está fugindo de novo? - Falou me olhando de canto, sem toda a segurança da vez anterior embora o tom fosse praticamente o mesmo.

-Vamos, quero ver se é tudo isso mesmo. - Desafiei, empurrando metade das minhas fichas para o centro. - Vem, Dave?

-Não, essa vou ver de fora. - Zombou, desistindo do seu jogo.

Ao equivaler minha aposta ele ficou quase sem nada, e ao fim anunciou não tão seguro assim:

-Sequência.

-Só? - Desdenhei mostrando as minhas cartas. - Full house.

Puxei tudo para mim diante do seu olhar quase sinistro e de mais uma onda de gargalhadas direcionadas a ele, que fez tanta pose. Depois disso precisamos apenas de duas rodadas para tirá-lo do jogo também.

-Agora a brincadeira ficou séria? - Perguntei para Dave, com um sorriso maior do que o normal.

-Quer apostar dinheiro? - Propôs do mesmo modo.

-Não tão séria. - Respondi rindo enquanto minhas novas cartas eram colocadas diante de mim.

Travamos alguns embates pequenos no começo antes de começarmos a aumentar. Deixei Dave ganhar algumas vezes e ele me deixou outras, como era parte desse momento do jogo, até que ele abriu um sorriso presunçoso ao ver as cartas que Lisa colocou na mesa.

-Mil. - Empurrou mais da metade das suas fichas para o centro.

-Quero ver. - Concordei equivalendo sua aposta.

Olhamos os dois ansiosos enquanto Lisa virava a próxima carta. Me concentrei em manter minha expressão impassível como durante toda a partida, exceto nos momentos em que eu estava rindo, e de canto de olho vi meu adversário fazer o mesmo.

-Mais uma? - Ela perguntou a nós dois.

-Por favor. - Afirmei desafiando Dave com o olhar, ele fez o mesmo.

Assim que a quinta e última carta foi posta no centro da mesa não dei nem tempo para que ele pensasse e anunciei.

-Aposto tudo. - Falei com segurança, empurrando tudo o que tinha para frente.

-Você blefa demais. - Acusou com os olhos estreitos na minha direção.

Dei de ombros sem negar nem confirmar e esperei sua decisão.

-Quero ver, abre. - Decidiu, deixando à disposição todas as suas fichas.

-Você primeiro, Dave, deixa o blefe dela para depois. - Michael interviu, achando graça da situação.

Olhei em volta e vi todos os demais olhando com atenção, inclusive Harry, que parecia muito relaxado em sua cadeira, com o pé cruzado sobre o joelho e um copo de refrigerante nas mãos.

-Quadra. - Acatou a sugestão dele e colocou as duas cartas sobre a mesa, me olhando com ar já vencedor.

Sustentei seu olhar por um tempo antes de revelar:

-Straight flush. - Tive o prazer de ver seu sorriso de canto dar lugar à ameaça divertida no olhar e me levantei com um sorriso satisfeito e irônico na direção dele e de Michael. - Foi um prazer, senhores.

-Pura sorte. - Dave atacou quando passei por trás dele em direção à cadeira livre ao lado do Harry.

-Pura técnica. - Corrigi com um tapinha amigável em seu ombro, aumentando as risadas em sua direção.

Assim que me acomodei ganhei um beijo no rosto que eu podia jurar ser de orgulho e sorri de volta, aceitando o copo que ele me oferecia com a bebida ainda gelada.

-Ela é melhor que você e pronto, Dave, aceita. - Alice afirmou, olhando triunfante para ele e ganhando um gesto obsceno de volta.

-Que você e que todo mundo aqui. - Tom reconheceu, olhando para ele em tom brincalhão. - O que foi bastante surpreendente, tenho que admitir.

-Jogar strip poker com a Gin deve ser a coisa mais chata do mundo. - Jess falou sugestiva, arrancando mais uma risada geral.

-Era mesmo, eu era a única que não tirava nada além da blusa e depois de um tempo ninguém me convidava mais.

Minha resposta pareceu diverti-los ainda mais e até Harry gargalhou com isso.

-Tenho uma visão muito mais legal da faculdade de medicina agora. - Dave comentou ainda soando contrariado.

-Onde você aprendeu a jogar bem assim? - Harry perguntou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

-Com o Ronald.

-Se ele ensinou na intenção de que voce tirasse mais peças se deu mal, então. - Alice comentou.

-Acho que ele ensinou mais na intenção de que eu não tirasse nada mesmo, é o meu irmão. - Expliquei.

-Eu deveria ter sido um irmão melhor. - Mike lamentou em meio a uma risada.

Ignorei esse comentário de propósito, e me virei para Tom, que havia me chamado.

-Quem ganha entre vocês dois?

-A briga é boa, mas acho que agora ele, porque eu pratico muito menos. Tinha uns três anos que eu não jogava.

-Agora me sinto muito melhor. - Dave afirmou irônico.

-Lisa, o irmão da Gin que desenvolveu o Animanix. - Harry contou, arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa.

-Ta brincando? Adoro aquele jogo. - Ela falou empolgada.

-Ja sabemos que não da pra falar de jogo com ninguém com o sobrenome Weasley. - Jess constatou, arrancando um ruído geral de concordância.

Não quis participar da próxima rodada e fiquei de fora assistindo junto com o Harry, que se dividia entre o olhar para a mesa à nossa frente, conversar com eles e sussurrar no meu ouvido coisas inapropriadas para o local.

-Você vai ter que me ensinar a jogar isso. - Falou depois de um beijo no meu pescoço.

-Quando você quiser. - Confirmei sem interromper o carinho que estava fazendo na sua perna.

-E se prepare para tirar tudo, porque eu sei quando você está mentindo. - Garantiu presunçoso, me arrancando uma risada descrente.

-Essa eu pago para ver. - Desafiei me virando para ele, deixando nossos narizes quase encostados.

-Então vou subir minha aposta.

-Faça isso o quanto quiser, nem o Ron sabe quando estou blefando.

-Talvez o Ron não te observe com tanta atenção, então, porque eu sei. - Afirmou com segurança.

Olhei para ele por um momento, tentada a aceitar o desafio apenas para vê-lo irritado quando perdesse, e tomei minha decisão estendendo a mão para ele.

-Vamos ver, Harry James.

-Você vai ver, Dra. Weasley. - Corrigiu, apertando-a em um acordo.

Ao fim daquela rodada, em que Michael ganhou, encerramos a noite e nos despedimos de todos eles na calçada antes de seguir em direção aos carros estacionados.

-Na próxima semana acho que vamos conseguir saber o sexo do bebê. - Lisa contou empolgada quando ficamos só nós quatro.

-É menino. - Mike afirmou como se aquela ansiedade fosse desnecessária.

-Claro que é. - Harry confirmou do mesmo jeito. - Minha intuição de pai diz isso.

Nós duas reviramos os olhos para essa afirmação e Mike nos olhou com desdém.

-Vamos, amor? - Lisa convidou, se virando para o marido.

Ele assentiu e se adiantou para me dar um abraço.

-Tchau, lindinha, e se o Harry não te tratar como você merece, me ligue. - Falou com o tom piadista das outras vezes em que disse o mesmo.

-Com certeza, não vou me esquecer.

-Cara, meu tratamento é tão VIP que não tem espaço para concorrência. - Harry afirmou quando recuei para perto dele novamente e me deu um tapa na bunda antes de completar: - Não é, princesa?

Olhei com minha melhor cara de quem pergunta se ele está louco e os dois riram à nossa frente.

-Menos, Harry. - Lisa aconselhou e se adiantou para se despedir de nós dois.

-É, bem menos. - Concordei, rindo também.

Num movimento costumeiro, passei o braço por sua cintura para caminharmos até o fim da rua, onde meu carro estava estacionado, e me acomodei no banco do carona enquanto ele assumia o volante.

-Eu já disse que odeio seu carro, né? - Reclamou ao trocar de marcha pela terceira vez.

-Por isso é meu, e não seu. - Devolvi sarcástica, como das outras vezes em que ele falou o mesmo.

-Nossa, que grossa. - Comentou se virando para mim quando paramos em um semáforo.

-Nossa, que sentimental. - Provoquei e ele riu.

-Você precisa de um carro automático. - Aconselhou, voltando a acelerar quando o sinal ficou verde.

-Você precisa ser menos preguiçoso. - Devolvi, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Olha quem fala. - Falou com uma risadinha de deboche. - Por falar nisso, eu estava pensando numa coisa. Você podia ir à academia comigo, não?

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, olhando de canto para ele e listando todas as implicações possivelmente implícitas naquele convite despretensioso.

-Não que você precise. - Se apressou a dizer quando meu silêncio ficou longo demais e eu me levantei do seu ombro para olhar de canto para ele. - É para fazermos uma coisa juntos.

-Já não fazemos muita coisa juntos? - Voltei a me acomodar.

-Eu queria fazer muitas mais. - Confessou, me arrancando um sorriso.

-Como academia?

-Uma delas. - Confirmou parando em frente ao portão do meu condomínio para esperar o porteiro liberar nossa entrada. - Além disso, que tipo de médica meia boca você é que não considera os benefícios que exercícios físicos trazem para a saúde?

Eu sempre ria quando Harry fazia esses comentários desafiadores a respeito da minha profissão, e tenho a impressão de que ele sabia que sempre dava certo.

-Vou pensar.

Apesar da minha resposta, sua boca se curvou em um sorriso vitorioso que dizia claramente que ele sabia que tinha me convencido.

-Eu disse que vou pensar, não que sim. - Olhei de canto para ele.

-E eu não disse nada, Ratinha. - Desconversou sem mudar a expressão.

Passamos o domingo na minha casa fazendo nada juntos, e isso não foi entediante nem me pareceu infinito, ao contrário, o dia pareceu voar e gostei de cada minuto. Durante a semana nos vimos apenas uma vez, mas nos falamos todos os dias novamente.

Na quinta saí do trabalho no meio do dia e fui direto para a casa do Ron. Passei a tarde com ele, ouvindo-o fazer comentários e perguntas sobre eu estar muito sorridente e se gabar por vários minutos quando contei a ele que ainda era invencível no Poker.

No sábado quando acordei no meio da tarde, após um plantão que acabou três horas depois do previsto, tomei banho e comi alguma coisa rápida antes de ligar para o Harry e confirmar se ele estava em casa. Após sua resposta afirmativa informei que estava indo até lá e saí tão logo terminei de trocar meu pijama por uma roupa adequada para sair na rua.

Parei em uma loja de conveniência que havia no caminho e comprei o que precisava para que meus planos do dia dessem certo, depois segui direto até o meu destino.

-Você demorou. - Observou quando abriu a porta para mim.

-Passei num lugar. - Informei antes de beijá-lo.

-Onde?

Ergui para ele a embalagem ainda fechada do baralho que adquiri há poucos minutos, ostentando meu melhor olhar desafiador que foi retribuído da mesma forma.

-Te devo uma aula.

-Achei que você tivesse desistido.

-Até parece. - Afirmei com a sobrancelha levantada.

Me sentei no tapete da sala com as pernas cruzadas e as costas apoiadas no sofá e Harry se acomodou de frente para mim da mesma forma. Desembalei as cartas e comecei a embaralhar com habilidade antes de perguntar:

-O que você sabe desse jogo?

-Só como ele funciona, mais ou menos, aquela coisa de duas cartas pra cada, e tal.

-A ordem das mãos?

-Mais ou menos.

-Ta, vamos começar do começo, então.

Apoiei os cotovelos no joelho e ele fez o mesmo, se inclinando mais para perto enquanto eu selecionava as cartas necessárias. Montei os exemplos de combinações e quais eram as mais fortes, expliquei as lógicas e dei algumas dicas, tudo sob a mira do seu olhar atento.

-Entendeu? - Perguntei recolhendo as cartas viradas e embaralhando novamente.

-Sim. É mais um jogo de sorte, então?

-Um pouco, mas você monta sua estratégia, trabalha com as possibilidades. Podem ter cinco cartas na mesa, você tem duas na mão, então use essas informações para deduzir as chances de que seu adversário esteja blefando e quando você pode fazer isso.

-Tem muito blefe?

-Um pouco, mas isso deixa mais emocionante. - Assumi e me recostei novamente. - Vamos jogar.

Ele também se afastou e ficou imediatamente mais atento ao que acontecia. Nas primeiras jogadas ainda tirei algumas dúvidas e usamos apenas as cartas de fato, sem empregar nenhuma tentativa de tirar vantagem, e expliquei a lógica das apostas. Mais de uma hora depois Harry puxou as cartas do chão e tomou a frente ao embaralhar.

-Tudo bem, vamos jogar direito agora. - Falou decidido.

Concordei com um aceno e um sorriso presunçoso e apanhei as cartas que ele estava me entregando. Comparei com as viradas na mesa e vi que havia ali uma pequena vantagem suficiente para eu apostar, caso estivéssemos apostando alguma coisa.

-Eu aposto tirar a camisa. - Anunciou animado e eu caí na risada.

-Você está falando sério?

-Claro, vamos deixar isso legal. - Confirmou sorridente. - E então?

-Tudo bem, a blusa também. - Entrei na brincadeira.

Como previ, terminamos a rodada comigo completamente vestida e Harry sem camisa. Mas ele estava falando sério e tinha uma boa mão, só não foi suficiente.

-Aposto os sapatos. - Falei quando pegamos as próximas cartas.

-Sapatos? Que sem graça, Gin. - Fez uma careta de reprovação.

-Estou facilitando para quando você for tirar a calça, na próxima rodada. - Afirmei e ele me olhou cético.

-Tudo bem, vamos então. - Soou convincente, mas notei quando ele levantou brevemente a sobrancelha ao dizer, nunca gesto pouco típico dele, e eu soube que estava blefando.

Sorri de canto ao identificar seu vício e ri convencida enquanto ele jogava os tênis e as meias para o lado, porque depois que se descobre como a pessoa mente o processo fica muito fácil.

Nas duas rodadas seguintes não aceitei sua aposta e continuamos como estávamos, depois dessa eu decidi apostar, porque era a hora que ele pensaria que meu jogo é bom.

-Aposto minha blusa. - Falei após olhar as cartas colocadas na minha frente.

Ele me olhou com um sorriso de canto que dizia que tinha entendido alguma coisa, mas não falou nada sobre isso e olhou as próprias cartas.

-Eu já estou sem, aposto o que em troca?

-A calça. - dei de ombros ao responder.

-Tudo bem, aceito.

Ao fim da rodada, seu Flush se mostrou muito mais útil do que minha Trinca e eu o olhei contrariada antes de jogar as cartas entre nós e cumprir minha parte do trato. Atirei a peça para o lado diante do olhar muito convencido do meu adversário, que parecia estar se divertindo.

-Não conheço esse sutiã. - Falou olhando para o meu peito.

Olhei para baixo para me certificar de qual se tratava e vi a peça roxa com alguns detalhes pretos. Eu não me lembrava se já tinha usado, então não questionei sua afirmação.

-Muito prazer. - Respondi um cumprimento e Harry acabou rindo enquanto me entregava as próximas cartas.

-Mal posso esperar para ver a calcinha também. - Comentou, me fazendo olhar para ele com deboche.

Uma das estratégias era distrair o adversário de alguma forma, então também comentei:

-Nesse jogo você não vai ver nada, Fofuxo, talvez mais tarde.

-Não! - Gritou, me fazendo dar um pulo e olhar alarmada para ele. - Fofuxo não! - Pediu com a mão no rosto, mas riu ao final.

Ri também do exagero e do escândalo.

-Na próxima vez que você falar com a sua mãe mande meus parabéns a ela, porque eu achava que tinha sido suficientemente criativa com Ursinho, mas ela é definitivamente melhor nisso. - Elogiei com um sorriso de canto.

-Sua enxerida. - Acusou, mas não me importei. - Esqueça isso, estou mandando.

-Mas por que? É tão bonitinho. - Argumentei diante do seu olhar ameaçador. - Apelidos de mãe são sempre ótimos, Fofuxo.

-São sempre muito constrangedores também.

-Pode ser, mas indubitavelmente ótimos.

-Se acha tão ótimo assim, me diga qual era o s... - Começou a frase distraído, mas parou no meio e me olhou alarmado, a culpa estampada num olhar que claramente gritava um pedido de desculpas.

-Qual era o meu? - Completei sua pergunta sem todo o bom o humor de antes, mas também muito longe de estar me sentindo incômoda, e ele concordou sem dizer nada. - Pimentinha.

-Pimentinha? - Repetiu achando graça e com a expressão bem mais amena, quase surpresa.

-Digamos que eu era uma criança um tanto voluntariosa. - Justifiquei.

-Ou seja, mimada. Continua uma adulta do mesmo jeito. - Falou divertido e eu mostrei a língua para ele.

-Mas apelidos de mãe não podem ser usados por terceiros. - Adverti, apenas para o caso de ele querer brincar com isso algum dia.

-Anotado. - Disse rapidamente.

Tomei a frente e virei no chão entre nós as três cartas necessárias para continuar o jogo e encerrar aquele assunto, e como sempre Harry entendeu o momento e voltou a se mostrar tão concentrado quanto antes. Algumas rodadas depois ainda estávamos com as mesmas peças de roupa, apenas minhas sapatilhas tinham sido jogadas de lado após ele ter mais um golpe de sorte no momento em que eu estava blefando.

-Merda! - Xinguei quando ele mostrou sua Sequência em comparação ao meu simples par, após eu ter apostado nossas calças.

Era a terceira vez consecutiva e isso já estava me fazendo ver as coisas como uma questão pessoal, porque era coincidência demais para ser apenas sorte da parte dele e absolutamente ninguém antes tinha sido tão certeiro assim durante uma partida. Me levantei com a cara fechada e abri o botão da minha calça preta com a expressão pouco amigável em sua direção, quase ameaçadora.

-Tira devagarzinho, por favor. - Pediu convencido, com as mãos apoiadas no chão logo atrás das costas e olhando com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Essa sua sorte de principiante é uma droga. - Falei deslizando a peça até a panturrilha e chutando para o lado com raiva, totalmente diferente de como ele sugeriu que eu fizesse.

-Não é só sorte. Aliás, bela escolha de figurino.

-É o que, então? Intuição feminina também? - Ironizei o máximo que consegui, mas ele não pareceu se abalar enquanto embaralhava novamente.

-Eu disse que sei quando você está mentindo, a sorte foi eu ter cartas boas todas as vezes. - Deu de ombros como se fosse a explicação mais simples do mundo.

Olhei cética para ele, desacreditando totalmente daquilo.

-Aposto minha calça. - Ele falou depois de um tempo, o mesmo sinal característico e discreto do seu blefe estampado no rosto.

Ri internamente, porque se alguém aqui sabia quando o outro estava mentindo não era bem ele. Olhei para minhas cartas e também não era muita coisa, mas eu já tinha sido desafiada demais para desistir.

-Vamos, Potter. - Falei mais séria do que era a intenção.

Sua risada descontraída me fez olhar para ele.

-Tem certeza? Porque você está blefando de novo e vai ficar pelada. Não que eu me importe.

Aquilo me irritou verdadeiramente e quando eu vi já tinha jogado as cartas de qualquer jeito entre nós e levantado dali pisando firme.

-Não quero mais jogar.

Sua gargalhada ferveu mais ainda meu sangue quando me abaixei para pegar a blusa e a calça que eu havia tirado momentos atrás.

-Que é isso, Ratinha? - Falou em tom de repreensão, ainda que rindo. - Não seja tão voluntariosa.

Lancei um olhar escrutinador em sua direção e me vesti enquanto ele juntava o baralho e o deixava sobre a estante. Sentei de cara fechada no sofá, os braços cruzados com força e batendo o pé, irritada. Era inaceitável que em cinco minutos de jogo Harry soubesse meu vício, nem eu mesma sabia que tinha um.

Ele se sentou quieto do meu lado, ainda sem camisa, e sua condescendência misturada com o sorriso convencido que eu conseguia ver na minha visão periférica estavam me irritando mais do que a gargalhada anterior.

-Harry, desfaça essa cara porque estou ficando irritada. - Avisei sem me virar para ele.

-Você é uma péssima perdedora e isso é feio. - Aconselhou divertido. - Proponho trabalharmos esse seu lado.

-Proponho que você cale a boca.

-Nossa, que grossa. - Comentou me dando uma cotovelada, o que acabou me arrancando uma risada.

-O que me denuncia?

-Você acha mesmo que vou te contar? - Desdenhou.

-Claro que vai.

-Claro que não.

-Então também não vou dizer qual é o seu vício. - Ameacei.

-Ótimo, os jogos de Poker com você serão legais para sempre. - Concordou sem nenhuma relutância, jogando por água abaixo meu único trunfo.

-Nunca mais vou jogar com você, pode esquecer essa ideia. - Afirmei me virando para frente de novo.

-Estou falando sério, você deveria mesmo aprender a perder de vez em quando. - Repetiu seu conselho, mas agora virado para mim e enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo nos dedos, mania que ele adquiriu em algum momento dos últimos meses.

-Estou falando sério, você deveria mesmo calar a boca. - Repeti minha grosseria, mas acabei a frase sem nenhuma credibilidade e em meio a um sorriso contrariado.

-Você deveria me mostrar aquela calcinha de novo. - Desconversou, deslizando a mão pela parte de dentro da minha coxa e parando próximo à virilha.

-Me obrigue! - Desafiei olhando de canto.

Quase sem me dar tempo de terminar a frase fui empurrada para trás e ele se deitou sobre mim, beijando meu pescoço de um jeito que fazia cócegas e me arrancando uma risada.

-Eu disse me obrigue, não me faça cócegas. - Falei tentando empurrá-lo.

-Mas eu quero obrigar assim.

-Quem está sendo voluntarioso agora?

Antes que me respondesse, seu celular tocou e ele o puxou do bolso de trás da calça e levou ao ouvido, ainda deitado em cima de mim e com o rosto apoiado no meu ombro.

-Oi, Mike. - Falou e esperou. - Tudo, e só para constar você está atrapalhando. - Falou entediado. - Tudo bem, mas só um minuto.

Ri da forma direta como ele o estava dispensando e continuei esperando que terminasse a ligação.

-Espera aí. - Pediu e se virou para mim com os olhos empolgados. - Você vai trabalhar sexta?

-Vou. - Falei como se fosse óbvio, sem entender por que deveria responder o contrário.

-Então vou sair com o Michael, ok? - Falou um tanto decepcionado.

-Claro. - Confirmei ainda sem entender, mas entendendo que deveria concordar.

-Combinado, você passa aqui a noite, então. - Confirmou, falando com ele novamente. - Pode escolher. Tá, tchau.

Continuamos nossa brincadeira sem tocar mais no assunto da ligação do amigo dele, e não fizemos mais isso durante todo o final de semana juntos, embora eu tivesse a impressão em alguns momentos de que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa e sempre desistia. Não era do meu feitio pressionar as pessoas por informações, então deixei a cargo dele falar ou não quando quisesse, mas isso me deixou uma sensação estranha de estar esquecendo alguma coisa.

Não consegui tirar o assunto da cabeça nem no trabalho, mas não fazia ideia do que eu deveria me lembrar. Tentei olhar em volta para ver se algo me dava uma pista, mas nem assim.

Na terça pela manhã Colin me encontrou no corredor e informou que estaria livre para almoçar, então combinamos de nos encontrar na lanchonete dali a algumas horas e voltei ao meu consultório. A última consulta agendada que eu tive de manhã era com uma moça pouco mais jovem que eu com o pulso machucado, e ela se sentou à minha frente exibindo uma blusa pink.

A atendi normalmente, receitei os medicamentos necessários, tirei suas dúvidas e me despedi com um sorriso quando ela se levantou para sair. A observei até que sumiu de vista, pensando que o tom da sua roupa era exatamente igual ao robe que o Harry tinha me dado de presente.

Ao pensar na palavra presente a conversa daquele dia invadiu minha mente: "Mas nem é meu aniversário.", "E quando é seu aniversário?", "Onze de agosto", "Perto do meu, trinta e um de julho".

-Trinta e um de julho. - Repeti em voz alta puxando o calendário em cima da minha mesa. - Sexta-feira. Puta que pariu. - Falei exasperada ao me dar conta do que eu estava deixando passar.

Hoje já era terça-feira, o que queria dizer que eu tinha exatamente três dias para encontrar um presente e preparar ao menos uma surpresinha que seja. Pelo menos a surpresinha me daria quatro dias de preparação, porque sem chance de eu conseguir não ter que trabalhar na sexta.

Me lembrei da conversa com Michael na casa dele, quando me perguntou se eu trabalharia e eu respondi que sim sem nem me tocar. Me senti subitamente culpada por isso e agradeci internamente por não ter perguntado por que eu deveria não ir, assim eu poderia pelo menos dizer que estava fingindo que não sabia. Não que fosse muito honesto, mas pelo menos não o magoaria.

Graças aos céus o presente para Harry era fácil e eu resolveria hoje mesmo assim que saísse daqui, o resto da semana me dedicaria a pensar no que faríamos sábado.

Como forma de compensação pelo meu esquecimento decidi que o que quer que seja que formos fazer deve ser no mínimo memorável, porque não aceito nada menos do que dar a ele um aniversário inesquecível. Só pensar nisso me fez rir, porque a ideia de querer ser inesquecível era algo novo no meu mundo.

Quando cheguei à lanchonete, Colin já estava sentado me esperando e para minha surpresa Luna estava com ele. Me juntei aos dois em uma conversa divertida e entre um assunto e outro contei que Harry faria aniversário naquela semana, como já estava ali mesmo resolvi pedir sugestões:

-Me deem ideias de uma coisa bem safada. - Pedi sem rodeios.

-Ménage. - Colin falou no ato e eu o olhei com os olhos arregalados.

-Esqueci com quem estava falando. - Comentei, fazendo-o sorrir convencido como se aquilo fosse um elogio, e me virei para Luna. - Com menos pessoas, por favor.

-Fantasia de enfermeira. - Sugeriu, me arrancando uma careta de desgosto.

-Menos brega também. - Observei e ela riu.

-Para ser inesquecível? - Meu amigo falou pensativo e eu confirmei. - Um médico da ala psiquiátrica me disse que trouxe a namorada para o centro cirúrgico um dia de madrugada e foi incrível, roube a ideia dele.

-Deus do céu, vocês são péssimos. - Constatei rindo e ambos me olharam desaforados. - Obrigada pela tentativa, mas pode deixar que vou pensar sozinha.

Terminamos nosso encontro minutos depois quando eu tive que sair correndo e deixar metade do meu suco para trás, mas minha atenção agora não estava completamente no meu paciente, uma parte dela não se desviou um segundo do roteiro do próximo encontro e do meu aniversariante.


	22. Chapter 22

Só porque eu estava com pressa, o atendimento de urgência atrasou mais de duas horas meu horário de saída, assim quando cruzei as portas do hospital já era quase nove da noite.

A chamada perdida no meu celular indicava que Harry já tinha tentado me ligar, mas optei por retornar para ele apenas quando chegasse em casa e dirigi rapidamente até o shopping que ficava a algumas ruas dali. Caminhei decidida por entre os corredores e entrei no que eu imaginei ser a única loja dali em que meus pés nunca tinham pisado.

Olhei em volta sem saber por onde começar, completamente perdida entre todas aquelas estantes abarrotadas, e minha cara deve ter chamado a atenção da vendedora, porque ouvi uma voz solícita perguntar:

-Boa noite, precisa de ajuda?

-Preciso. - Respondi aliviada por não ter que fazer isso totalmente sozinha. - Qual a série de livros mais legal que você tem, na edição mais ilustre, de colecionador, essas coisas?

Ela me olhou meio incerta antes de perguntar:

-Qual tipo de série?

-Não sei, a que mais vende.

Ela começou a andar até o fundo da livraria comigo em seu encalço. Durante o caminho pensei em como eu estava sendo relapsa com a compra desse presente e me esforcei ao máximo para tentar lembrar alguma referência que ele tenha feito aos seus livros preferidos. Me culpei internamente por não prestar muita atenção nisso, e continuei fazendo um enorme esforço mental para me lembrar de qualquer comentário que ele já tenha feito, até que me veio à tona o dia em que ele e Hermione se conheceram.

-Policiais! - Exclamei de repente, fazendo-a me olhar mais uma vez em dúvida. - Livros policiais.

-Agora fica mais fácil. - Virou num corredor e seguiu até o final. - Aqui, é nossa melhor série de livros policiais. Coleção completa de colecionador.

Apanhei a caixa elegante que ela me entregou, me surpreendendo com como era pesada, e olhei com atenção o acabamento bem feito e os detalhes em baixo relevo onde se lia Sherlock Holmes. Era uma embalagem muito bonita, somando ao fato de ser azul marinho, que era a cor preferida dele, julguei ser o presente perfeito.

-Vou levar. - Anunciei para a moça que me aguardava decidir. - Obrigada.

Pedi para que fizessem um embrulho bonito no caixa e paguei uma quantia surpreendentemente alta para estar levando um monte de papel para casa, mas não me importei com isso.

A caminho da porta me deparei com uma loja de lingeries e pensei que não faria mal comprar mais uma, então entrei e fui direto à sessão onde se encontrava apenas aquelas peças que se veste com o intuito de tirar vinte minutos depois. Passei direto pelas cores que eu mais gostava e fui direto a onde estavam todas as opções disponíveis numa cor que eu nunca compraria, e parei ali para escolher uma que eu sabia que o agradaria.

Senti uma vontade súbita de rir ao pensar que eu não estava fazendo nada de acordo com minha vontade hoje, tirei o celular do bolso e digitei rapidamente para ele:

 _"Não estou me sentindo nada voluntariosa hoje."_

Achei um conjunto que só de olhar me deu uma ideia muito inspiradora do que fazer e me dirigi ao caixa. Enquanto minha compra era computada e embalada a resposta do Harry chegou indicando claramente sua dúvida: _"?"_.

-Obrigada. - Peguei a sacola e saí da loja com o celular em mãos.

 _"Só queria que você soubesse."_

Alcancei o estacionamento assim que meu celular tocou novamente:

"Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Ratinha?"

Respondi com uma carinha quando já estava perto do meu carro. Coloquei com cuidado a sacola preta e elegante no banco ao meu lado, a da lingerie foi jogada mais despreocupadamente no banco de trás junto com a minha bolsa, e fui para casa com duas coisas a menos para me preocupar.

-Oi, Ratinha. - Cumprimentou feliz quando atendeu minha ligação, no instante exato em que eu fechava a porta atrás de mim. - Chegando agora?

-Uhum, tive uma emergência de horas. - Contei com a voz contida.

-Super legal, cheia de sangue, muito grito de dor, ossos pra todo lado, você super feliz quebrando a pessoa para depois brincar de consertar. - Supôs divertido, com uma voz forçada de nojo.

-Isso mesmo. - Confirmei rindo.

Coloquei com cuidado a sacola sobre a mesa e fui para o quarto já desabotoando a calça no caminho.

-Por que você não está se sentindo mimada hoje? - Perguntou interessado.

-Voluntariosa. - Corrigi e pude imaginar com perfeição seu revirar de olhos para o nada. - Acordei sendo uma ótima pessoa, mas não se preocupe porque quando eu dormir de novo isso passa. - Ri também ao ouvir sua risada.

Conversei com ele alguns minutos a mais e me despedi para dormir cedo, porque apesar de legal, meu dia também foi bastante cansativo.

Acordei preocupada com o que fazer no sábado, porque eu nem sei se Harry gostava de aniversários, mas fazia questão de comemorar mesmo assim. Além disso, se ele iria sair com Michael, sairia comigo também.

Decidi que deveríamos jantar em algum lugar, mas não fazia ideia de onde. Me senti completamente desatenta, porque me dei conta de que além do seu gênero preferido de livros, eu também não me lembrava qual era o prato preferido do meu...

-O que Harry é meu? - Perguntei a mim mesma em voz alta, desviando completamente o foco da questão.

Sacudi a cabeça para espantar essa dúvida descabida e voltei ao que realmente importava, pois eu tinha certeza de que ele já havia me contato qual era, só precisava me esforçar um pouquinho. No meio do dia, a caminho do meu consultório após checar um pós operatório, a informação invadiu minha cabeça, vinda do nada: estrogonofe de frango!

Me senti aliviada por enfim responder à minha questão interna, mas simultaneamente alarmada por onde, pelo amor de Deus, eu o levaria para comer isso. Ter um relacionamento estava se mostrando muito mais complicado do que eu esperava.

Por sorte, eu sabia exatamente quem poderia me ajudar e por isso fechei a porta já com o celular no ouvido.

-Ginny? Tudo bem? - Mione perguntou, provavelmente estranhando o horário incomum da minha ligação.

-Tudo e você? Estou atrapalhando?

-Estou bem, pode falar.

-Queria pedir um favor. - Comecei e ela me incentivou a continuar. - Me lembro que você comentou comigo uma vez sobre seu assistente, que o que quer você precisasse achar e que fosse de bom gosto, ele conseguiria. Será que você pode me emprestá-lo para procurar uma coisa para mim?

-Claro, do que você precisa? O Ced vai ficar nas nuvens em saber que eu divulgo os talentos dele por aí. - Falou divertida, me fazendo rir.

-Preciso de um restaurante que sirva um excelente estrogonofe de frango.

-Nossa, que específico. - Comentou. - Para quando?

-Sábado, sei que está meio em cima da hora. - Me desculpei.

-O Ced consegue. - Garantiu, me tranquilizando. - Posso perguntar o motivo?

-É aniversário do Harry. - Respondi sem rodeios.

-Vou pedir para ele caprichar, então. - Falou animada. - Reserva no seu nome?

-Por favor.

-Ok, daqui a pouco te mando o endereço.

-Muito obrigada, Mione. Está me salvando.

-Não precisa agradecer, fico feliz em ajudar. Beijos, Ginny.

Na quinta à noite, quando eu sabia que ele já havia saído do trabalho, mandei uma mensagem apenas para confirmar se ele estava em casa e recebi sua resposta informando que estava na academia, mas depois iria direto para lá. Isso me fez lembrar que eu precisava comprar algumas roupas de ginástica para quando fosse acompanhá-lo, mas poderia ficar para o próximo mês.

"Quer companhia hoje a noite?"

Enviei meu auto convite e fiquei apenas aguardando sua resposta positiva e a informação de que já estava em casa. Pouco depois das oito da noite li sua mensagem:

"Sempre! :) Estou indo para casa."

Acomodei no banco traseiro do carro a bolsa e a sacola com minhas roupas de trabalho para o dia seguinte, depois coloquei com cuidado o presente dele ao meu lado e dirigi até lá. Quando estacionei meu carro na garagem o dele ainda não estava, então esperei encostada do lado de fora do veículo até vê-lo parar do meu lado, ainda dentro do carro, debruçar sobre a janela e dizer com um sorriso divertido:

-E aí, gostosa?

-E aí, gostoso? - Respondi no mesmo tom e o esperei estacionar o carro.

Enquanto isso peguei as coisas que precisaria levar comigo e tranquei o carro com o controle do alarme, encontrando-o já me esperando com sua roupa leve, tênis de corrida e os cabelos grudados na testa suada. Eu estava com as mãos ocupadas, mas me encostei nele e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para dar um selinho.

-Quer que eu leve para você? - Apontou as sacolas na minha mão.

Normalmente eu trazia mesmo algumas coisas, então ele nem estranhava mais.

-Não precisa, obrigada. - Neguei, entrando no elevador.

As portas se fecharam e Harry se encostou na parede do fundo para esperar a viagem até seu andar, me virei e encostei de frente em seu peito, distribuindo alguns beijos em seu rosto e um pouco abaixo da linha do maxilar.

-Estou todo suado, Gin. - Avisou com as mãos apoiadas nas minhas costas.

-Olha, que novidade. - Ironizei e continuei onde estava até as portas se abrirem e sairmos.

Deixei minhas coisas sobre o sofá e tirei o casaco enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de nós. Tomei o cuidado de deixar seu presente de um jeito que ele não visse.

-Vou tomar banho. - Anunciou, passando direto para o quarto.

-Vou com você. - Fui atrás e me deparei com seu olhar desconfiado e um sorriso de canto. - O que foi?

-O que você tem hoje? - Perguntou divertido enquanto jogava a camiseta para o lado.

-Nada, por que?

-Você está muito grudada em mim. - Explicou tirando os sapatos. - Eu adoro, mas não é normal.

-Claro que é. - Teimei, ficando só de roupa íntima.

-Não é, não.

Harry estava sentado na cama ainda vestindo sua calça de tecido leve, então fui até ele e me acomodei em seu colo antes de dizer de uma vez o que ele com certeza já sabia e que ainda assim certamente queria ouvir.

-Queria estar aqui amanhã, mas não vai dar.

-Você lembrou? - Falou falsamente surpreso, um sorriso desafiador na minha direção.

-Claro que eu lembrei, Ursinho. - Tentei dizer como se fosse óbvio.

-No final de semana você não fazia a menor ideia do que eu estava falando. - Acusou.

-Mas você também me diz o dia do seu aniversário casualmente, meses atrás, numa conversa que não tem nada a ver com isso e espera que eu me lembre sem nunca mais tocar no assunto? - Me justifiquei diante do seu olhar semicerrado.

-Você me disse o seu no mesmo dia e eu me lembro. - Falou com superioridade.

-Eu também me lembrei, só não foi com muita antecedência.

-Sei... - Desafiou com um sorriso de canto.

-Mas foi antecedência suficiente para você ter um jantar marcado no sábado às nove. - Informei e o deixei surpreso.

-Posso saber onde?

-Aguarde e verás. - Neguei lançando uma piscadinha em sua direção.

-Tudo bem, doutora, me surpreenda. - Se rendeu.

Com um impulso, ele se levantou me segurando até que eu colocasse os pés no chão novamente e me guiou até o banheiro. Enquanto eu tirava as últimas peças de roupa, Harry parou em frente à pia procurando alguma coisa e me chamou ainda revirando o conteúdo da primeira gaveta:

-Tem um aqui, nem precisa buscar na sua bolsa. - Falou com a mão esticada na minha direção.

Me virei disposta a perguntar o que, mas minha expressão se fechou quando vi na minha frente o elástico de cabelo que eu havia encontrado meses atrás, ali naquele mesmo lugar.

-Errou de dona, não é meu. - Falei séria, prendendo o cabelo com o que estava enroscado no meu braço.

-Não? Tem certeza? - Me olhou em dúvida, avaliando o objeto em sua mão com a expressão confusa.

-Absoluta. - Respondi encerrando assunto.

Harry ficou um tempo ainda olhando para aquilo sem entender como foi parar ali e perguntou mais para ele mesmo:

-De quem é isso aqui, então?

-Harry, se nem você sabe, como espera que eu te diga? - Respondi irônica.

Esperei de braços cruzados enquanto seu rosto mostrava claramente as engrenagens cerebrais trabalhando para trazer aquela informação à tona e vi o momento exato em que a compreensão o atingiu.

-Ah! Acho que é da... - Antes de completar a frase seu olhar encontrou o meu, levemente ameaçador, e ele se corrigiu rápido. - ...da minha mãe.

Quase ri do sorriso amarelo que ele me lançou depois disso, mas me contive e o observei abrir o cesto de lixo e jogá-lo ali sem nenhuma cerimônia.

-Sua mãe não vai querer de volta?

-Duvido que ela lembre que deixou aqui. - Falou normalmente, terminando de se despir. - Além disso, não tenho a menor vontade de vê-la outra vez, nem que seja só para devolver alguma coisa.

Me forcei a exibir uma expressão quase convincente de quem não ligava e entrei no chuveiro com ele logo atrás. Duas gracinhas depois e eu nem me lembrava mais do que estávamos conversando, a concentração agora totalmente voltada para nós.

Quando voltamos para a sala, eu vestida em meu robe e ele apenas com uma cueca boxer, passei direto pelo sofá e voltei segundos depois com a sacola preta nas mãos. Me acomodei à sua frente e entreguei o embrulho.

-Comprei uma coisinha para você.

-Obrigado. - Agradeceu com um sorriso enorme, se inclinou para frente e me deu um beijo.

-Não por isso. - Respondi vendo-o puxar a caixa de dentro e se livrar do papel de seda que a envolvia. - Espero que você goste.

-Puta que pariu! - Exclamou antes mesmo que eu terminasse minha frase, os olhos arregalados de surpresa em direção à bonita embalagem que guardava seus novos livros. - É a coleção completa de colecionador!

-Sim, gostou?

-Se eu gostei? É incrível, Ratinha! Como você sabia que eu queria esse box? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhando na minha direção.

-Não sabia, mas eu sei que você gosta de livros policiais. - Dei de ombros enfatizando que não era nada demais, mas ele continuou com o sorriso enorme.

-Acertou em cheio, muito obrigado.

Observei em silêncio enquanto ele tirava com muito cuidado os livros de lá de dentro e olhava com atenção, elogiando cada detalhe e folheando com cuidado. Eu ainda continuava vendo aquilo tudo apenas como um amontoado de papel, mas sua expressão provava que ele estava falando sério quando disse que acertei.

-Só por essa sua expressão, já sei que posso te dar livros em todas as datas comemorativas para sempre e nunca vou errar. O bom é que me poupa o trabalho de procurar.

Ele me olhou de canto por um momento, ainda exibindo seu sorriso enorme, e colocou com muito cuidado seu presente sobre a mesa de centro antes de me empurrar para trás e deitar sobre mim.

-É um ótimo plano, esse. - Opinou me dando um selinho. - Não te imagino escolhendo livros, mas eu gostei muito.

-Não foi a compra mais fácil que fiz na vida, nem a única daquele dia, mas eu estava me sentindo muito pouco voluntariosa.

Seu olhar se iluminou com a compreensão do que eu estava fazendo quando lhe enviei aquela mensagem.

-E posso saber o que mais você comprou?

-Aguarde e verás. - Repeti minha resposta diante do seu olhar desafiador.

-É meu aniversário, eu quero saber.

-Ainda não é, não.

Ele se esticou o suficiente para alcançar seu celular sobre a mesa de centro e me mostrou as horas: meia noite e dois.

-É sim. - Afirmou, cheio de razão.

-Então parabéns? - Desconversei descendo as mãos por suas costas e o sentindo se arrepiar.

-Só parabéns?

-Felicidades, muita saúde, muitos anos de vida e todas aquelas coisas que todo mundo deseja sempre.

-E o que você me deseja? - Perguntou sugestivo.

-Eu te desejo. - Respondi da mesma forma, apertando sua bunda.

-Você é uma tarada, sabia? - Acusou com um sorriso presunçoso, mordendo meu queixo e afundando o rosto no meu pescoço em seguida.

-Você que é um gostoso. - Corrigi dando espaço para que ele distribuísse seus beijos.

-Mesmo agora que não tenho mais só vinte e sete anos?

-A idade só te fez bem. - Garanti, fazendo-o rir.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de começar a retribuir, seu celular tocou e Harry se virou para apanhar o aparelho que estava no chão ao lado do sofá. Antes que ele apertasse o botão que completaria a ligação consegui ver o nome do Michael na tela.

-Fala, lindinho. - Atendeu animado, ainda deitado em cima de mim e com o peso sustentado no cotovelo apoiado ao lado da minha cabeça.

O puxei para baixo e distribuí alguns beijos em seu pescoço enquanto o amigo o parabenizava. De canto de olho vi seus olhos fechados, dividindo a atenção entre nós dois, e continuei o que estava fazendo. Vendo que Mike daria continuidade ao assunto, puxei o celular sem aviso e coloquei no ouvido a tempo de ouvi-lo dizer algo sobre o horário que passaria aqui no dia seguinte.

-Lindinho, hoje ele é meu, espere sua vez. Beijo, tchau.

Desliguei sem dar tempo para que ele me respondesse e soltei o aparelho no chão novamente sob o olhar divertido acima de mim.

-Ele vai ligar de novo. - Avisou com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Não vai não, ele tem bom senso. - Afirmei puxando seu rosto para o meu e já aprofundando nosso beijo.

Mas ele estava certo e menos de dois minutos depois ouvimos o som que anunciava uma nova ligação. Sem abrir os olhos, tateei o chão ao nosso lado e levei o aparelho ao ouvido. Harry desceu seus beijos para o meu pescoço para que eu conseguisse falar e eu atendi dizendo:

-Mike, você está atrapalhando, eu já disse que hoje ele é meu. - Anunciei entre ameaçadora e divertida, muito concentrada no trajeto da boca do Harry que agora se infiltrava pelo decote da minha veste.

Ouvi uma risada antes da resposta, que me fez congelar:

-Tenho certeza que o Mike já entendeu, mas será que eu poderia falar com ele só um minutinho? - A voz feminina e alegre me perguntou sem nenhum ressentimento pela recepção, soando alegre.

Com os olhos arregalados tirei o telefone do ouvido e li a tela com uma sensação que era quase de pânico: Mãe. Nesse ponto eu já não sabia se estava sem palavras por estar falando com ela ou pela primeira frase que ela me ouviu dizer.

-Desculpe, eu achei que fosse o Michael. Para!- Sussurrei a última parte empurrando o rosto do filho dela para longe dos meus seios e o fazendo me olhar curioso, mas aparentemente não fui tão discreta, porque ouvi sua risada do outro lado da linha. - Ele acabou de ligar, achei que estivesse retornando.

-Não tem problema, querida. Tudo bem com você? É um prazer finalmente nos falarmos. - Falou satisfeita. - Parece que o Harry te esconde.

Ri um pouco sem graça, porque na verdade era eu que praticamente me escondia dessa situação.

-O prazer é meu. - Respondi por cortesia e ele me olhou confuso. - Bem, obrigada, e a senhora? - Seu olhar de compreensão foi cômico e me deixou vermelha na mesma proporção em que ele parecia satisfeito.

-Não, por favor, me chame de você e de Lily, nada de Sra. Potter. - Pediu com tanta jovialidade que eu sorri. - Estou muito bem, obrigada.

Depois dessa resposta não soube se eu me concentrava em desviar do sorriso de canto que Harry me direcionava ou em procurar um assunto para que a conversa não ficasse constrangedora.

-Harry está aqui, vou passar o telefone para ele.

-Ah, diga a ele para esperar, vamos conversar um pouquinho. - Pediu contente.

-Claro. - Retribuí o tom da melhor maneira que consegui.

Me sentei mais confortável com o telefone no ouvido e fechei os olhos com força sem saber o que dizer, quase constrangida com a situação.

-Então, ele me disse que você é médica, que encantador! - Comentou como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Bom, nisso concordávamos.

-Sim, eu sou. Cirurgiã ortopedista.

-Harry fala tanto de você que é impossível não ficar curiosa.

-Bem, eu espero. - Falei com um sorriso involuntário.

-Só coisas ótimas. - Garantiu satisfeita.

-Ele fala bastante da senh..., desculpe, de você também. - Me corrigi antes que ela o fizesse e Harry riu alto da minha cara.

-Ele está aí na sua frente te encarando, não está? - Previu corretamente, conspiratória.

-Sim, está.

-Então me deixe falar logo com ele, por favor, assim não os atrapalho mais. - Senti meu rosto corar quando ela falou isso tão naturalmente. - Outro dia conversamos com mais tranquilidade, Gin.

-Claro, vou passar para ele. Foi um prazer, Lily. - Me despedi achando confortável a intimidade dela comigo e estranhando a minha com ela.

-O prazer foi meu, querida. Beijos.

Estiquei o aparelho para Harry e me recostei no braço do sofá. Antes de levá-lo ao ouvido, ele me roubou um selinho rápido e se sentou de costas para mim, entre minhas pernas e com as costas apoiadas no meu peito.

-Oi, mãe. - Atendeu tão naturalmente que eu quase me senti como se não estivesse ali. - Um pouquinho, mas não tem problema, continuamos depois.

Apoiei as mãos no rosto, me sentindo subitamente envergonhada de novo. Harry, por sua vez, continuou o assunto como se a frase fosse corriqueira. Deitei a cabeça no encosto do sofá ao meu lado e escorreguei os dedos por seus cabelos pelos próximos vinte minutos em que ele conversou, riu, agradeceu, prometeu ir vê-la em breve e ouviu com atenção o que quer que seja que ela estivesse contando.

Depois daquela breve conversa estranha, pude entender com perfeição porque ele passava horas ao telefone com a mãe. Lily Potter nem me conhecia e já soava mais bondosa do que eu achei ser possível, transmitindo carinho em cada frase e me deixando confortável apesar de ter atendido ao telefone de um jeito tão pouco educado e delicado. Eu evitei a todo custo qualquer contato com os pais dele, mas agora aquela promessa de nos falarmos depois com mais tranquilidade não me parecia de forma alguma aterrorizante, eu poderia muito bem me acostumar com isso.

-Mãe, vou desligar agora, ta bom? Amanhã eu te ligo e falo com o meu pai. - Ele falou um tempo depois e aguardou que ela respondesse. - Tudo bem, eu mando. Obrigado, para você também. Beijos, eu também te amo. - Finalmente encerrou a ligação e colocou o aparelho novamente no chão.

Harry se encostou de novo em mim e virou o rosto para cima, me olhando de canto:

-Se recompôs? - Perguntou irônico, se referindo ao contato que ele já tinha percebido que eu evitava a qualquer custo.

-Quase, só falta a digerir a parte de como eu atendi o telefone. - Respondi da mesma forma, sem deixá-lo saber se eu estava falando sério ou brincando.

-Já podemos continuar, ou quer pensar sobre isso um pouco mais? - Perguntou me dando um selinho e deslizando a mão pela minha coxa.

-Não tenho mais clima. - Argumentei deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e retomando o carinho em seus cabelos. Seu olhar desolado foi bonitinho o suficiente para eu me inclinar e dar mais um beijo antes de me acomodar novamente. - Agora só vou pensar na sua mãe imaginando o que eu disse que ela estava atrapalhando.

-Ela riu, nem ligou. E se sua preocupação é que ela saiba o que estávamos fazendo, pode se despreocupar. - Argumentou se virando de frente e ajoelhando entre minhas pernas. - Minha mãe não tinha esperanças de que eu me casasse virgem.

A afirmação era tão absurda que eu gargalhei.

-Que bom, porque eu odiaria levar a culpa que é da Catia Bell.

-Fico lisonjeado em saber que você gravou o nome da menina que levou embora minha inocência. - Disse convencido.

-É solidariedade feminina, porque a coitada também levou um pé na bunda logo depois. - Tirei o foco do interesse de cima dele. - E duvido que quando finalmente aconteceu você ainda fosse um pouquinho sequer inocente.

Harry riu diante disso e rolou os olhos na minha direção. Antes de continuar o assunto ele encaixou as mãos atrás dos meus joelhos flexionados e me puxou para deitar, se acomodando ao meu lado e ficando de frente para mim.

-Quantos anos você tinha quando o cara mais popular da escola te deu um pé na bunda? - Perguntou interessado.

-Dezesseis.

-Começou cedo, doutora! - Exclamou surpreso e foi minha vez de rolar os olhos para ele.

-E você, quando as aulas de anatomia se tornaram práticas?

-Dezesseis também. - Falou normalmente.

-Começou cedo, moleque. - Retruquei desafiadora.

-Moleque? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido e achando divertido. - Isso é algum fetiche da sua parte por caras mais novos?

-Não, é só o jeito carinhoso que o Ron fala de você mesmo. - Seu sorriso se fechou em um olhar ameaçador que me fez rir com vontade. - Nunca antes fiquei com um cara mais novo.

-Também nunca antes fiquei com uma mulher mais velha. - Falou pensativo, como que puxando pela memória para ver se era isso mesmo. - Com quantos anos você teve o primeiro namorado?

-Dezesseis, foi o cara do pé na bunda.

-Aquele idiota. - Falou me adulando.

-Aquele idiota. - Concordei para vê-lo me olhar satisfeito, como sempre fazia quando dizia algo certo.

-E o segundo?

-Que segundo? - Neguei a existência de um próximo namorado depois daquele.

-Você só teve um namorado? - Perguntou confuso.

-Para que mais? - Devolvi divertida.

-Talvez porque é o que se faz quando a gente gosta de alguém?

-Mas quem te disse que eu gostava deles? - Dei de ombros ao explicar.

-Meu Deus, você é a mestre das relações casuais então? - Perguntou cético e eu assenti. - Quanto tempo durou seu relacionamento mais longo?

-Uns três meses, quatro no máximo.

-E os corações partidos que você deixou por aí?

-Se deixei, não estou sabendo. - Neguei e ele olhou descrente. - Nunca me envolvi com alguém que quisesse alguma coisa séria.

-Por que? - Seu tom agora era visivelmente curioso.

-Porque eu também não queria, então o outro lado tem que ter um interesse semelhante, não? - Expliquei como se fosse óbvio. - Mas por que estamos falando só de mim, mesmo?

-Porque é meu aniversário e é disso que eu quero falar. - Afirmou sem dar margem para que eu contestasse. - Então resumindo, vou desconsiderar o primeiro porque você era criança, uma criança precoce, mas ainda assim criança, todos seus relacionamentos foram com pessoas que só queriam se divertir?

-Sim. - Confirmei normalmente.

-E tudo bem com isso?

-Sim.

-E eu estou nesse grupo também?

Abri a boca pronta para dizer "não", mas me detive e desviei os olhos um momento, pensando no que eu deveria responder. Suspirei e o encarei antes de ser sincera:

-Eu achava que sim.

-Não acha mais?

-Eu nem sei mais o que pensar de você, Ursinho.

-Não pense, então, deixa como está. - Sugeriu com um sorriso tão grande que superava o de quando viu os livros.

-Essa é sua melhor sugestão? - Debochei, sentindo que ele estava de novo usando seu inegável talento de levar o assunto para onde queria.

-A outra é eu te dizer exatamente o que você pensa de mim. - Afirmou soando seguro demais para quem ia dizer o que se passava nos pensamentos alheios.

-Não abuse da sorte, aniversariante. - Duvidei com a sobrancelha erguida em sua direção.

-E aí, qual sugestão vai ser? - Deu a cartada final, sabendo que eu ficaria curiosa e acabaria perguntando.

-O que eu penso de você? - Perguntei a contragosto, mas me atentei para ouvir a resposta.

Harry limpou a garganta teatralmente antes de começar:

-Eu era só o paciente bonito e insistente que pareceu meio irresponsável e sem noção quando inventou uma lesão para te ver e isso a fez me encaixar no seu grupinho de gente que só queria se divertir e por isso você aceitou sair comigo. Tudo somado ao fato de que você estava doida para dizer sim desde o primeiro dia, é claro. - Começou de maneira segura e me lançou um olhar de "não é?", mas não aguardou minha resposta. - Não podemos deixar de citar também que eu era o cara mais novo, e quem vai se preocupar com o moleque te ligando com mais frequência do que a diversão de sempre, não é? Ele é totalmente improvável, mas é divertido e te distrai, melhora o seu dia e faz tudo que você gosta, na cama e fora dela, então você continua e acaba se deixando levar. Aí quando percebe, já está ligando para ele quarenta e sete vezes porque era para ser só o sexo gostoso do final de semana, mas agora você se preocupa de um jeito bem possessivo e nem notou. O resultado é que estamos aqui quebrando recordes, doutora.

-Quebrando recordes? - Perguntei sem desviar o olhar do seu sorriso presunçoso.

-Sim, aqueles seus três ou quatro meses, no máximo, já viraram cinco meses e... - Parou um pouco para fazer uma conta rápida de cabeça. - Catorze dias. E você não quer parar. Não estou certo?

-Cinco meses e catorze dias desde...? - Evitei a pergunta final.

-Desde aquele beijo quando Colin nos interrompeu porque uma criança se jogou da lage e eu te levei até o hospital. - Respondeu me encarando. - Não estou certo?

Eu mal lembrava do beijo e ele sabia até a data.

-Não. Eu nunca achei que você fosse irresponsável.

Ele sorriu tanto quanto se eu tivesse dito sim. O problema desses assuntos é que eles me levavam muito próximo a um limite que eu não queria ultrapassar.

-Eu queria fazer aniversário com mais frequência. - Falou satisfeito e apertou mais seu braço em volta de mim, grudando nele qualquer parte minha que por ventura ainda estivesse a um centímetro de distância e acomodado uma perna entre as minhas.

-Eu não saberia comprar tantos livros assim. - Desconversei.

-Não estou falando dos livros, minha linda. - Afirmou com os olhos brilhando e me dando um beijo estalado na boca. - Apesar de eu ter gostado muito deles também. Já está com sono?

A solução com Harry é que ele me puxava de volta para o terreno seguro quando me notava ficando desconfortável. Mas cada vez ele deixava um pouquinho mais dele numa parte que eu julgava ser inalcançável.

-Um pouco, mas amanhã tenho plantão, então acho melhor já irmos dormir.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido e se levantou, me puxando em seguida para que eu o acompanhasse até o quarto.

-Me empresta uma camiseta? - Pedi me arrastando para o lado da cama que ele ocupava quando estava sozinho, mas que eu usava quando estava aqui.

-Pode pegar, Gin, já disse. - Reafirmou sua permissão para que eu mexesse em seu armário, mas fez o que pedi e jogou a peça para mim.

-Obrigada.

Desatei o laço do meu robe e o deixei de qualquer jeito por cima do edredom antes de vestir a peça que me caía até um pouco abaixo do quadril. Depois ele apagou a luz e se juntou a mim com os braços ao meu redor, como de costume.

-Me conte algo que eu ainda não sei. - Pediu um tempo depois.

-Você quebrou outro recorde hoje, eu nunca dei presente de aniversário para nenhum deles.

-Espero também que você não tenha ganhado, porque aí serão três recordes em duas semanas. - O tom de voz não mentia o quanto ele se sentia satisfeito.

Acabei rindo da presunção.

-Infelizmente não serão, então, porque eu já ganhei.

Ele praguejou baixinho e eu ri da reação, depois ficamos em silêncio.

Não sei que tipo de livros Harry lia, se era apenas o fato de ler em si, ou se o dom só se aplicava a mim, a questão é que ele é um leitor excepcional, daqueles que percebem algumas coisas que eu nem notei. Ele era muito bom também em fazer isso e me dar espaço para me enrolar à vontade com meus próprios pensamentos.

-Harry? - Chamei um tempo depois, quando sua respiração ainda não estava calma como quando ele dormia.

-Uhn.

-Eu estava certa no começo, pelo menos? Você queria só se divertir mesmo? - Evitei pensar que ele pudesse ter ouvido a mesma nota de insegurança que eu quando a segunda pergunta foi feita.

-Estava. - Afirmou sem rodeios e eu não gostei de ouvir aquilo. - Mas minhas diversões não chegavam nem no segundo mês, Ratinha, imagina no quinto.

Aproveitando a vantagem do quarto escuro abri um sorriso que era pura satisfação.

-Boa noite, lindinho. - Ele riu quando ouviu o apelido que eu nunca tinha usado, acompanhado do tom divertido que usei.

-Boa noite, lindinha. - Repetiu da mesma forma e me deu um beijo no rosto. - Não faz nem duas horas que esse meu aniversário começou e já é o melhor.

-Então espere por sábado. - Prometi sugestiva.

-É bom você se esforçar, porque eu estou criando expectativas.

-É bom você estar preparado, porque eu vou superá-las. - Afirmei antes de ficarmos em silêncio.


	23. Chapter 23

O som do celular tocando interrompeu meu sono no sábado depois do plantão. Eu não fazia ideia da hora, mas mesmo assim me parecia cedo demais para sair da cama. Puxei o aparelho sem abrir os olhos, mas com um ótimo palpite de quem seria.

-Alô? - Falei sem disfarçar minha voz de sono.

-Boa tarde, Ratinha. - A resposta confirmou minha suspeita.

-Que horas são?

-Duas da tarde, você está muito dorminhoca. - Falou animado.

Afinal, quando Harry não estava animado?

-Você estabeleceu como missão de vida me acordar todo sábado? - Perguntei me sentindo mais desperta.

-Estabeleci como missão da minha vida não deixar você perder tanto tempo da sua vida dormindo no final de semana. - Me corrigiu e eu rolei os olhos.

-Não tenho nada para fazer até umas sete da noite, não estou perdendo tempo.

-Vem ficar comigo. - Sugeriu com aquela voz que deixava difícil dizer não.

-Você já vai ter uma overdose de mim hoje a noite.

-Nunca é demais.

-Eu não estou com vontade de levantar daqui, Ursinho, minha cama está muito gostosa hoje. - Neguei com uma voz tão manhosa que internamente me lancei um olhar desconfiado.

-Então vou aí. - Decidiu por fim.

-Só por curiosidade, o que você comeu? - Perguntei coçando os olhos e reprimindo um bocejo.

-Lasanha, eu levo para você. - Se adiantou ao pedido que eu faria.

-Você é o melhor, Harry, vem logo. - Elogiei por impulso, em meio a um bocejo.

-Eu sou, é? Que bom saber. - Comentou satisfeito e eu quase consegui ver seu sorriso radiante. - Até daqui a pouco, Ratinha.

-Beijos.

Me despedi e encerrei a ligação com um sorriso enorme no rosto, me sentindo muito mais desperta do que quando o telefone tocou. Atendi a campainha, alguns minutos depois, ainda vestida apenas na minha confortável camisola de ursinhos e após a sequência de beijos de cumprimento que trocamos, me sentei no sofá para comer meu almoço que chegou junto com a visita.

Depois de elogiar a comida e agradecer a Harry por tê-la trazido, deixei o prato na pia e nos acomodamos na minha cama para o que prometia ser uma tarde preguiçosa de sábado.

-Como foi ontem com o Mike?

-Foi legal, nós fomos em um bar que tem umas mesas de sinuca e ficamos lá vendo o fiasco um do outro. - Ri da sinceridade ao falar das próprias faltas de habilidade. - E é claro que ele comentou da sua falta de educação ao desligar na cara dele.

Rolei os olhos para isso.

-Diga a ele para seguir o meu exemplo e respeitar a vez do outro, eu não interrompi vocês dois ontem.

-Ele também adorou o relato de como você atendeu minha mãe depois.

-Claro que você tinha que falar isso pra ele, né? - Constatei com desgosto. - Você conta tudo pro Michael? - Perguntei subitamente interessada em quanto da nossa vida ele sabia.

-Não todos os detalhes minuciosos, mas de uma forma geral sim. - Respondeu como se fosse a única coisa a se esperar.

-Defina o que seria a forma geral e o que seriam os detalhes minuciosos.

-Quando saí da sua casa, no primeiro dia, a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para ele e dizer onde eu estava, mas não contei que você tem um vocabulário bem sujo quanto está sem roupa. Ai! - Se esquivou do meu tapa, rindo.

-Não acredito que você é desses que fica se gabando no dia seguinte! - Falei falsamente decepcionada.

-Não sou, mas pra ele eu tinha que contar. Ele estava também aquele dia no bar, quando te encontrei depois da consulta, e ficou duvidando de mim quando eu disse que ainda sairia com você. - Justificou como se fosse um absurdo.

-Eu era sua diversão, seu desafio com um amigo... Cada vez melhor minha situação. - Comentei me fingindo de pensativa. - O que mais eu era? Teve uma aposta, também?

-Não chegamos a esse ponto. - Negou divertido. - E não sei por que você está com essa cara, você nem saiu da minha frente antes de contar pro Colin. - Acusou me olhando de canto.

Dei de ombros e ele negou com a cabeça.

-Qual o seu nível de detalhes?

-Mínimo, até hoje ele reclama que eu não quis dizer em que posição foi. - Ao fim da minha frase Harry gargalhou e eu acabei rindo com ele. - A que dá mais detalhes do que a gente quer saber é a Luna.

-Não consigo imaginar você numa conversa dessa. - Confessou com um sorriso alegre.

-Por que?

-Não sei, mas não consigo. - Deu de ombros, indicando que não havia uma explicação. - Ah! É menina.

-Essa sua intuição de pai é uma droga, hein? - Debochei.

-Mike me pediu para te avisar que a Lisa vai fazer o chá de bebê no fim desse mês e quer que você vá.

-Tudo bem, depois mando uma mensagem agradecendo o convite e perguntando se ela tem alguma preferência para o presente.

-Você vai? - Perguntou surpreso.

-Vou, por que?

-Também não te imagino nesses eventos.

-Você está me imaginando demais, não acha, não? E imaginando errado. - Perguntei desconfiada e ele me lançou um beijo que dizia claramente que a resposta para isso não era relevante.

Passamos o resto da tarde conversando e rindo na minha cama, num clima tão bom que eu só me convenci a sair dali porque ainda tínhamos um jantar e uma comemoração pela frente. Me espreguicei antes de jogar o edredom para o lado e me levantar.

-Vou tomar banho. - Anunciei passando por cima dele para descer da cama mais perto da porta do banheiro. - Vem também?

Sem se preocupar em responder, ele levantou e me acompanhou. Ainda enrolada na toalha, arrumei o cabelo e passei uma maquiagem leve enquanto o Harry se vestia. Já pronto para sair, ele se sentou na cama que eu conseguia ver pelo espelho à minha frente e se acomodou para me esperar.

-Agora você sai, por favor, para eu me trocar. - Informei casualmente, indo até o guarda roupas.

-Por que? - Perguntou interessado.

-Porque não quero estragar parte da surpresa. - Forcei um sorriso inocente que só deixou a expressão dele mais empolgada.

Sem nem pensar em contestar, Harry saiu do quarto e fechou a porta ao passar, me deixando sozinha. Me livrei da toalha, apanhei a lingerie totalmente branca que usaria e comecei o processo de vestir a calcinha minúscula do meu conjunto e conseguir amarrar sozinha o corselet apertado que notei, após uma olhada no espelho, deixava meu decote muito avantajado. Abri o lado do meu armário que eu nunca passava perto quando o destino não era o hospital, e tirei de lá a minha calça branca mais justa. Para finalizar sem o tom monocromático que eu não pretendia usar naquele momento, coloquei por cima uma camisa de seda azul marinho e calcei sapatos de salto também escuros.

Após conferir no espelho que nenhum pedaço da peça que eu estava por baixo poderia ser vista, abri a porta e saí para encontrá-lo na sala me esperando ansioso. Minha roupa não teria nada demais se não fosse a cor da calça e isso não passou despercebido aos seus olhos, que se demoraram ali um segundo a mais que o necessário enquanto um sorriso de compreensão cobria seu rosto.

-Devo chamar de Dra. Weasley? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

-Ainda não. - Respondi da mesma forma. - Vamos?

Assim que me aproximei, sua mão veio para o decote comportado da minha camisa e puxou, tentando espiar o que havia por baixo. Tirei a mão dele dali com um tapa suficiente para ele entender que não podia.

-Se fosse para você ver agora não precisava ter saído do quarto, Ursinho. - Repreendi, abrindo a porta e deixando-o sair primeiro.

-Chata.

-Médicos não são legais, você não sabia? - Perguntei de forma enigmática, parada do lado dele para esperar o elevador.

-Ah, é?

-Uhum. - Confirmei séria para sua expressão divertida. - Eles são sempre muito mandões e ficam bravos quando o paciente não faz o que eles querem.

-Minha médica é assim? - Sondou interessado.

-Sua médica é a pior deles. - Pisquei para ele ao final e arranquei uma gargalhada que também me fez sorrir.

O elevador chegou e eu entrei na frente, já selecionando no painel o botão que nos levaria para a garagem. Assim que as portas se fecharam, e aproveitando o fato de estarmos sozinhos, eliminei a distância entre nós e o envolvi num abraço. Encaixei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e distribuí alguns beijos por ali de um jeito que ele não considerava inocente.

-Você vai fazer isso o tempo todo? - Perguntou virando a cabeça para o lado e me dando mais espaço para continuar o que estava fazendo.

-Não, daqui a pouco vou precisar dirigir. - Neguei, me fazendo de desentendida.

O restaurante onde nossa reserva estava feita não era muito longe, então poucos minutos depois já estávamos passando pelas portas do lugar aconchegante e decorado propositalmente para parecer rústico. A recepcionista sorriu para nós quando nos aproximamos e procurou com eficiência no computador à frente quando disse meu nome e informei que tinha uma reserva para as nove. Ela nos guiou pelas mesas já cheia de gente e nos acomodou num local tão discreto que internamente só pude agradecer ao Ced, porque a Mione não tinha exagerado em suas qualidades para esse tipo de tarefa.

Agradecemos a ela e fomos deixados sozinhos para olhar o cardápio repleto de opções que pareciam muito apetitosas. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, escolhendo entre as diversas opções e eu ainda não tinha me decidido quando o Harry se manifestou.

-Eles têm estrogonofe de frango. - Comentou olhando com vontade para a descrição do prato.

-Era meu requisito que tivesse o prato preferido do aniversariante, e também que fosse referência nisso. - Olhei para ele por cima do menu.

-Você sabe meu prato preferido? - Perguntou surpreso.

-Se você imaginou que eu não me lembrava, imaginou errado de novo.

-Então está decidido. O que você vai querer?

-O mesmo, mas sem aqueles cogumelos esquisitos. - Me decidi e deixei o cardápio sobre a mesa.

-Não, pode pedir os cogumelos, eu como os seus também. - Falou como se fosse um absurdo eu pedir para tirá-los.

-Tudo bem. - Concordei e acenei para o garçom anotar nossos pedidos.

Assim que ele se afastou com nossos pedidos arrastei minha cadeira mais para perto dele ao redor da mesa redonda e me debrucei como que para dizer algo em seu ouvido, mas parei meus lábios novamente em seu pescoço e sob a mesa infiltrei a mão por sua camisa para fazer carinho.

-Você não pode, Harry. - Impedi quando ele tentou fazer o mesmo por baixo da minha roupa e me afastei rindo.

-Seu conceito de justiça não é muito bom.

-Não mesmo. - Confirmei sem me afetar pela cara de pidão que ele fazia.

Nossos pratos foram trazidos pelo mesmo garçom alguns minutos depois e a primeira coisa que fiz foi separar com o garfo os cogumelos que consegui encontrar e empurrar para o canto do prato. Antes que eu terminasse de comer, Harry já tinha espetado todos eles e comido junto com a própria comida.

Dividi minha atenção entre a comida, o copo de suco na minha frente e alguns carinhos na perna dele sob a mesa, os quais eram respondidos da mesma forma e arrancavam alguns sorrisos de canto. Ao contrário da grande maioria das vezes, ele não quis conversar muito depois que terminamos de comer, então pedimos a conta logo e saímos de lá assim que terminei de pagar.

No caminho para a minha casa joguei o cabelo para o lado para facilitar seu trabalho de distribuir alguns beijos no meu pescoço enquanto eu me concentrava no trânsito, calmo devido o horário.

-Você não deveria distrair a motorista. - Repreendi, apreciando a sensação dos lábios dele no meu pescoço e a mão deslizando pela minha coxa.

-Então a motorista não deveria me distrair durante o jantar. - Argumentou sem se importar e continuou o que estava fazendo.

Estacionei o carro na garagem e antes de descer ele me puxou para um beijo que eu não neguei, mas quebrei pouco tempo depois para subirmos logo. Assim que a porta do elevador se fechou e eu apertei o botão que nos levaria ao meu andar, Harry me puxou pela mão e continuou me beijando da mesma forma, encostado na parede lateral. Quando senti sua mão descendo para a minha bunda, afastei nossas bocas o suficiente para conseguir perguntar:

-Você lembra que tem uma câmera ali atrás, né?

-Esqueci. - Trocou de lugar comigo e me prensou entre ele e a parede, sem tirar a mão do meu corpo.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento enquanto meu pescoço recebia mais uma leva de beijos, que não cessaram enquanto eu a trancava. A caminho do meu quarto ele me virou de frente e roubou mais um beijo que terminou apenas quando minha perna esbarrou na lateral da cama.

-Tira o sapato e deita aqui. - Me desvencilhei e fui até o guarda roupa.

-Só o sapato?

-Só, o resto eu mesma quero tirar. - Falei já de costas, as portas do armário abertas à minha frente.

Ainda que eu não conseguisse ver, ouvi quando ele subiu no colchão e senti seu olhar cravado nas minhas costas. Abri os botões da camisa e joguei no chão sem me virar para ele, eu sabia que dessa maneira a única coisa que Harry veria é parte do tecido branco contornando minha cintura e apenas o fim da fita que o trançava até amarrar, onde meu cabelo não alcançava, tudo isso terminando alguns centímetros acima do cós da calça branca que ele tanto gostava. Puxei de dentro do guarda roupa um dos meus jalecos e o vesti, sentindo o tecido me cobrir até o meio das coxas e fechando apenas os botões necessários para ele cobrir a peça que eu usava por baixo, mas não o decote que ela causava.

-Deixa eu ver, Gin? - A animação era evidente no pedido.

Me virei para ele juntando o cabelo no rabo de cavalo típico que eu usava apenas para trabalhar.

-Agora é Dra. Weasley. - Informei enquanto prendia os fios com o elástico enroscado no meu braço.

Chutei os sapatos para o lado e subi na cama, me arrastando até sentar sobre as pernas dele. Assim que me acomodei suas mãos foram para as minhas coxas em um carinho gostoso.

-Eu posso escolher em que dia estamos, Dra. Weasley? - Perguntou entrando na brincadeira e olhando apenas para o decote da minha roupa, não para o meu rosto.

-Em que dia você quer estar?

-Quando nos conhecemos.

-Tudo bem, então agora é sua oportunidade de fazer tudo o que pensou naquele dia.

Assim que terminei de dizer suas mãos subiram para o primeiro botão do meu jaleco, mas eu as segurei antes que desabotoasse.

-A primeira coisa que eu quis naquele dia foi tirar isso.

-E você vai, mas hoje você é o paciente e espera eu dizer quando pode. Sua médica é muito mandona, lembra? - O puxei pelas mãos para que se sentasse.

-Eu posso te beijar, doutora? - Perguntou com o rosto perto do meu e uma expressão divertida enquanto deslizava as mãos para o meu quadril, me puxando mais para perto.

-Pode. - Autorizei desabotoando sua camisa e precisei terminar a tarefa enquanto ele aproveitava a permissão.

Nos afastamos para que ele se desvencilhasse da peça e me arrastei um pouco para trás para ter acesso ao botão do seu jeans, que foi a próxima peça a ser jogada para o lado, e por último a cueca.

-Você está muito vestida. - Observou quando o empurrei para se deitar de novo e voltei a me sentar sobre ele.

-Vamos resolver isso.

-Agora?

-Daqui a pouco.

-Por que?

-Porque sou eu que mando aqui hoje. - Afirmei com um sorriso de canto que ele retribuiu com um olhar desconfiado. - Vamos brincar um pouquinho antes.

-De médico? - Perguntou esperançoso.

-Sim, mas primeiro vamos ver se você é um paciente que presta atenção nas coisas que a sua médica te ensina. - Informei me arrastando para trás e parando ajoelhada perto dos pés dele. - Você tem três chances e a cada acerto eu tiro um pouquinho de roupa, qual o nome desse osso? - Perguntei e dei um beijo ao lado do seu tornozelo, como ele fez comigo um tempo atrás.

Sua expressão de quem não fazia ideia da resposta, mas queria desesperadamente se lembrar, foi tão engraçada que eu acabei rindo.

-Ah, Gin! - Reclamou.

-Dra. Weasley, Harry. - Corrigi e ele riu dessa vez. - Qual o nome?

-Eu não lembro. - Se lamentou.

-Tente. - Incentivei, prevendo uma brincadeira muito mais divertida do que esperava.

-Tornozelo?

-Não. - Neguei rindo e o vi chutar errado mais duas vezes, dizendo pé e calcanhar. - Quero saber o nome do osso, não a parte do corpo. Esse? - Me arrastei para cima e rocei de leve os lábios em sua canela.

-Tíbia? - Falou sem nenhuma convicção, mas acertou.

-Parabéns! - Elogiei e levantei o tronco, ficando ajoelhada na cama.

Seu olhar animado se tornou quase irritado quando viu que a única coisa que eu fiz foi abrir o primeiro botão do jaleco e deixar um pouco mais do decote à mostra, mas não tirei a peça.

-Só isso, doutora? - Perguntou incrédulo.

-Temos muito a aprender ainda. - Respondi ignorando seu olhar ameaçador. - Esse aqui? - Perguntei quando cheguei ao seu joelho.

-Tem um osso no meu joelho? - Falou meio perdido e eu ri com vontade, sabendo que era melhor nem insistir. - Fêmur! - Exclamou com segurança quando lambi sua coxa.

Abri o próximo botão, restando agora apenas mais dois, e voltei a trilhar meu caminho de beijos por seu corpo. Ele errou, como era de se esperar, o osso próximo à virilha e do quadril, mas respondeu feliz quando cheguei à costela:

-Décima segunda, décima primeira... - Começou, disposto à chegar até a primeira, mas eu o interrompi.

-Vamos considerar duas. - Determinei e abri os dois botões que restavam.

-Três! - Barganhou e eu o olhei de canto. - Estou negociando, força do hábito.

-Tudo bem, três. - Concordei e joguei o jaleco sobre as roupas dele, no chão.

Eu estava ajoelhada com uma perna de cada lado dos quadris dele e seu olhar desceu devagar pelo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que esticou as mãos para me tocar, mas eu as segurei e entrelacei nossos dedos para mantê-las paradas.

-Veja apenas com os olhos, paciente, você não pode tocar sua médica se ela não deixar. - Expliquei para o seu olhar questionador.

-Você deveria andar vestida assim, doutora.

-Deveria? - Perguntei irônica, deslizando os dedos dele pelo meu decote.

-Só em casa. - Acrescentou depressa e me arrancou uma risada.

Sem desgrudar nossas mãos me abaixei e dei um beijo úmido em seu peito, depois me levantei o suficiente para perguntar:

-Esse?

-Peito? - Falou sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus seios.

-Não.

-Diafragma? - Tentou de novo, fazendo esforço para se lembrar.

-Isso é um músculo. Última chance.

-Esterno! - Exclamou orgulhoso, quase com alívio.

-A memória de alguém está se esforçando muito hoje. - Comentei me levantando e abrindo o botão da calça.

-E a generosidade de alguém hoje está precária. - Resmungou quando viu que eu não faria nada além disso.

-Não está não, vou te mostrar. - Puxei as mãos dele e coloquei na minha bunda. - Pode aproveitar um pouquinho.

Enquanto ele aproveitava a liberdade recém adquirida me debrucei novamente e afundei o rosto em seu pescoço, o senti se arrepiar quando passei a língua de leve por ele.

-E esse aqui? - Perguntei após uma mordida próxima ao ombro.

-Clavícula. - Afirmou sem conter um gemido.

Diante da resposta certa me levantei para recompensá-lo com o prêmio e abaixar o zíper da minha calça.

-Deixa eu abrir? - Pediu deslizando as mãos pelo meu quadril e parando sobre o fecho do meu jeans, não economizando nas carícias por ali.

Após um aceno de concordância da minha parte, Harry desceu meu zíper em movimentos propositalmente lentos, os dedos acompanhando sobre minha calcinha cada pedaço do tecido revelado. Antes de chegar ao final, puxei as mãos dele de mim de novo e prendi sob as minhas no colchão para me inclinar e continuar a expedição pelo seu braço. Ele não acertou nenhum dos ossos da mão, mas eu sabia que acertaria quando mordi de leve seu antebraço direito e perguntei qual era aquele.

-Rádio, o responsável por estarmos aqui. - Falou em meio a um sorriso cúmplice, que eu retribuí da mesma forma.

-Eu já te falei que foi muito providencial você quebrar esse braço? - Perguntei me sentando novamente nas coxas dele e o puxando para que se sentasse também.

Assim que se acomodou, me apoiei em seus ombros e fiquei de pé entre suas pernas, preparada para tirar minha calça como recompensa pelo último acerto. Harry se encostou na cabeceira da cama para olhar e eu enrosquei os dedos no cós para deslizar a peça para baixo, mas ele me interrompeu antes que eu começasse.

-Posso fazer um pedido? - Perguntou e eu levantei a sobrancelha para ele. - É meu aniversário, eu deveria poder.

-Pede. - Cedi por fim, não vendo como recusar.

-Vira de costas.

Fiz o que ele pediu e virei para o outro lado antes de começar a abaixar meu jeans lentamente. Ouvi sua respiração se acelerar enquanto eu chutava a peça para o lado e encontrei seu olhar malicioso quando me virei novamente de frente para ele e voltei a me sentar com as pernas abertas em seu colo.

-Você é muito gostosa, doutora. - Falou com a voz rouca e lambeu meu decote ao mesmo tempo em que apertava forte minha bunda.

-Você também é uma delícia, paciente. - Devolvi em meio a um gemido, arranhando sua barriga. - Vamos continuar?

-Não quero mais brincar. - Resmungou, subindo os beijos para o meu pescoço e puxando meu quadril de encontro ao dele, me fazendo ofegar.

-Para eu tirar o resto você vai ter que acertar. - Falei com esforço para a frase não sair entrecortada e o empurrei com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito. - Melhor continuar, não é?

Seus olhos faiscaram para mim, mas ele não falou nada. Tirei as mãos dele de onde estavam e coloquei ao redor do meu pescoço, como em um abraço, depois me virei para o lado e mordi de leve seu braço.

-Esse? - Perguntei encarando seu rosto sério e vi que ele estava mordendo o lábio. - Acho uma gracinha quando você faz isso, mas prefiro quando eu mordo. - Falei puxando o queixo dele na minha direção e prendendo-o entre meus dentes assim que soltou. - Qual o nome, Harry? - Repeti quando me afastei.

-Eu não faço ideia, Dra. Weasley. - Respondeu se lamentando e puxando para dentro da boca dele minha língua, que até então eu estava deslizando suavemente por seus lábios.

Me inclinei para frente e beijei sua testa antes de repetir a pergunta, cuja resposta ele também não se lembrava. Repetimos o mesmo quando beijei sua bochecha e um pouco acima do lábio, depois cheguei ao queixo:

-Última pergunta, qual o nome desse?

-Maxilar? - Arriscou fazendo um carinho gostoso na minha nuca.

-Um acerto e duas peças, qual você quer que eu tire? - Falei descendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço.

-Você está brincando, não é? - Perguntou quase chateado.

-Se você prestasse mais atenção no que a sua médica te ensina eu já estaria sem nada há muito tempo. O prêmio para cada acerto depois de tirar a roupa seria fazer o que você quisesse, mas... - Dei de ombros para enfatizar que ele não tinha conseguido alcançar. - O que eu devo tirar? Ainda estou te deixando escolher.

Ele me olhou por um momento ponderando as possibilidades e chegou à mais óbvia delas:

-A calcinha, mas eu quero tirar.

-Tudo bem. - Concordei e fiquei em pé na frente dele para que tirasse a peça.

-Antes da uma voltinha para eu ver. - Pediu subindo as mãos pelas minhas coxas.

Atendi ao seu pedido e me virei de costas, mas antes de consegui completar a volta suas mãos seguraram minha cintura e puxaram para baixo, me deixando sentada no colo dele e com as costas apoiadas contra seu peito.

-Vamos negociar, doutora. - Determinou com os lábios próximos ao meu ouvido e subindo as mãos para os meus seios. - Eu quero que você tire tudo.

-Mas você não acertou. - Argumentei entrando na brincadeira e dando espaço para que ele me alisasse.

-É meu aniversário.

-Não é o bastante. - Teimei, vendo as mãos dele deslizarem agora pelas minhas pernas. - O que eu vou ganhar em troca?

-O que você quiser.

-Aceito sugestões.

-Quer brigadeiro? - Ofereceu, lambendo meu pescoço de um jeito bem sugestivo. - Nem preciso do doce para fazer do jeitinho que você gosta.

-Fechado. - Concordei levando a mão até minhas costas e puxando a ponta do laço que prendia meu corselet no lugar.

Antes de conseguir desatá-lo, Harry continuou meu movimento e me inclinou para frente enquanto tirava toda a fita trançada que segurava a peça no lugar. Quando minha lingeria também jazia no chão, ele segurou minha cintura de novo e me impulsionou para ficar de pé na frente dele, minha calcinha foi jogada para o lado logo depois.

Ele cumpriu a parte dele da nossa negociação, me deixando ofegante por vários minutos, antes que eu assumisse de novo o controle e o fizesse se sentar novamente para voltar ao seu colo. Eu sabia que ele considerava aquela lentidão torturante, e dessa vez era totalmente proposital. O provoquei por vários minutos, ditando exatamente o ritmo que deveríamos manter, e só deixei que ele terminasse como gostava quando me pediu por favor.

Apoiei a testa em seu ombro para acalmar minha respiração e o senti fazer o mesmo com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira onde estava encostado. Quando me senti segura para levantar e me sustentar nas próprias pernas, saí de cima dele e me deitei no colchão.

-Você estava querendo me matar? - Foi sua primeira pergunta, depois de se deitar ao meu lado.

Dei de ombros com um olhar maldoso e ele riu para mim. Puxei o elástico do cabelo para liberar meus fios e o joguei de lado também.

-Podemos comemorar meu aniversário de novo semana que vem? - Falou empolgado e eu gargalhei. - Descobri seu dom, Ratinha, e não são ossos, são comemorações.

Num movimento rápido ele se virou e me puxou para um abraço, mas um segundo depois me soltou de novo para dizer:

-Você apaga a luz.

-Você tem noção de quanto eu trabalhei em cima de você hoje? Você deveria fazer isso. - Argumentei afundando o rosto no travesseiro, com preguiça demais para levantar.

-Fui vítima de tortura psicológica, isso é muito exaustivo. - Negou se enfiando embaixo do edredom e me impedindo de fazer o mesmo. - Além disso é a comemoração do meu aniversário, vai lá e termina o serviço.

Rolei os olhos para o seu argumento, mas me levante e caminhei até o interruptor ao lado da porta. Com o quarto já totalmente escuro me aconcheguei no abraço que me aguardava, deixando a moleza e a sensação de relaxamento que eu ainda sentia me arrastarem para a inconsciência.

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo meus cabelos sendo alisados em um cafuné gostoso que me fazia querer voltar a dormir. Em vez disso, cocei os olhos e os abri, dando de cara com o sorriso animado de um Harry já totalmente desperto.

-Bom dia. - Falou assim que o encarei.

Respondi com um grunhido e me espreguicei antes de inclinar em sua direção e dar um selinho rápido, depois levantei da cama e sumi pela porta do banheiro.

-Hoje ainda é meu aniversário? - Perguntou alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

-Nem ontem era mais. - Respondi com uma risada enquanto escovava os dentes.

-Mas posso querer comemorar o fim de semana inteiro?

Terminei o que estava fazendo e voltei ao quarto, me jogando ao lado dele.

-Depende, o que você quer fazer?

-Gostei de ficar a tarde toda com você na cama ontem, quero fazer isso hoje de novo. - Sugeriu, prendendo minha mão entre as dele e fazendo carinho ao longo do meu antebraço.

-Para mim parece ótimo.

-Mas é meu aniversário, então você vai ter que fazer o que eu quiser. - Falou me olhando sugestivo.

-E o que você quer? - Perguntei da mesma forma.

-Café da manhã na cama. - Respondeu alegre, me fazendo rir.

-Sério? - Confirmei olhando de canto, porque não era bem o que eu esperava ouvir.

-Uhum.

Me inclinei sobre ele e roubei um beijo antes de levantar.

-Tudo bem, aniversariante, mas não se acostume. - Avisei com o dedo em riste.

Puxei o robe de cima da cadeira da minha penteadeira, e ainda amarrando o laço ao redor da cintura saí do quarto para atender ao seu pedido.


	24. Chapter 24

Comecei a semana ligando para a Lisa e parabenizando pela menininha que eles teriam. Aproveitei o contato também para agradecer o convite para o chá de bebê e perguntar se ela tinha preferência por algum tipo de presente, porque comprar coisas para bebês não era exatamente minha especialidade. Depois de me dizer que eu não precisaria me preocupar e deveria levar o que quisesse, encerrei a ligação para atender a um chamado e com a difícil missão de comprar sozinha o que quer que fosse.

Aproveitei a quarta feira, dia em que o Colin sairia do trabalho mais cedo, e escapei alguns minutos com ele até o shopping da rua de trás para fazer isso com alguma ajuda e um pouco de diversão. Almoçamos em um fast food que ele adorava e nos embrenhamos pelos corredores repleto de roupas rosas e minúsculas, que pareciam não caber em ninguém.

-Por que tudo aqui dentro é encantador? - Perguntei ao meu amigo enquanto cada um de nós segurava um vestido e olhava para a peça com um sorriso bobo.

-Lojas de bebês são feitas para nos induzir a querer um também, melhor a gente sair logo daqui. - Recomendou com sabedoria, pendurando a peça na arara novamente. - A menos que você queira um. - Acrescentou debochando.

-Não está nos planos, gato. - Neguei rindo.

Devolvi também o que eu segurava e continuamos nossa expedição. Foi impossível me decidir por apenas um, então quando cheguei ao caixa eu estava segurando um macacão lilás, um vestido rosa, um sapatinho que era certamente a coisa mais fofa que eu já tinha visto na vida e um daqueles ursinhos que toda criança gosta de dormir agarrada.

-Gata, achei que fosse uma criança só. - Colin comentou enquanto eu pedia para a moça que me atendeu embrulhar tudo para presente.

-Mas é uma criança só.

-E por que tanto presente?

-Porque não consegui me decidir por um só. Como eu poderia deixar uma daquelas peças para trás? Não da. - Peguei a sacola branca e rosa de cima do balcão. - Obrigada.

-E quem são os pais mesmo? - Perguntou curioso, me acompanhando para fora da loja.

-O melhor amigo do Harry.

-E você se dá bem com eles também? - Perguntou curioso, sabendo que eu não era muito adepta a fazer novos amigos com muita frequência.

-Sim, eles são muito legais. A Lisa, principalmente, é um amor.

-E já conheceu os sogros?

-Que sogros, gato? Quem aqui tem sogros? - Perguntei rolando os olhos e rindo da pergunta.

-Você! - Falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Não conheço os pais dele. - Dei ênfase ao parentesco correto, que não me incluía. - Mas falei com a mãe dele uma vez pelo telefone, o que foi uma catástrofe, aliás. - Terminei a frase já rindo ao me lembrar da ocasião e contei a ele o que tinha acontecido.

-Meu Deus, Gin, você é péssima! - Comentou em meio a uma risada. - Ela já sabia de você pelo menos?

-Já, ela veio visitá-lo umas semanas atrás e encontrou meu robe embolado junto com o edredom bagunçado dele.

-Corrigindo, vocês dois são péssimos. - Falou meneando a cabeça. - Mas ela gosta de você, então?

-Ela me parece ser tão amável quanto o Harry, então acho difícil que ela não goste de alguém. - Dei minha opinião sincera a respeito do muito pouco que eu sabia de Lily Potter. - Você me deixa no hospital?

-Claro. - Confirmou destravando as portas do carro e eu me acomodei no banco do passageiro.

-Mas de qualquer forma e apesar da minha recepção muito direta, ela foi muito simpática comigo. - Continuei o assunto enquanto ele ligava o carro para me deixar no trabalho de novo.

-Também, Harry deve ter só elogios pra você. - Falou rolando os olhos, como se não houvesse outra coisa a se esperar dele.

-Eu sou a doutora dele, né gato? Claro que ele só tem elogios para mim. - Pisquei em sua direção enquanto ele parava na área reservada ao desembarque e recebi um olhar de desdém que me fez rir. - Obrigada pela companhia.

-Sempre que quiser. - Respondeu me dando um beijo no rosto.

Harry estava tendo uma semana complicada no trabalho, algum problema que ele não explicou direito sobre um dos maiores clientes que tinham, e isso queria dizer infinitas reuniões até tarde, um jantar com o cliente em questão e nenhuma noite livre. Assim, só conseguimos nos ver no sábado a tarde depois que eu acordei.

Ele tinha saído para resolver alguma coisa, então quando ligou me acordando era também para avisar que estava chegando na minha casa. Não estávamos acostumados a passar a semana toda sem nos vermos, então abri a porta para ele com saudade do abraço que eu sabia que receberia. Depois de fechar a porta me virei e o encontrei abrindo a sacola que eu tinha deixado sobre a mesa.

-Não abre, não. - Consegui impedi-lo antes de desfazer o laço que a vendedora tinha feito e que eu nunca conseguiria imitar.

-Queria ver, o que é? - Tentou olhar pelas bordas da sacola.

-O presente da Meg, quando eu entregar você vê. - Determinei tirando da mão dele e arrumando tudo como estava.

-Quem é Meg?

-A filha do Mike e da Lisa.

-Já tem nome? - Perguntou confuso, me puxando para outro abraço.

-Já. Você não sabia, papai? - Debochei, retribuindo com os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e ele riu do meu tom.

-Não sabia, tia Gin. - Falou da mesma forma. - Aparentemente a Lisa se atentou mais a esse detalhe, o Mike só ficou lá com cara de idiota repetindo que era menina. - Contou e eu ri com vontade.

-O que você tinha que resolver hoje? - Perguntei mudando o foco da conversa.

-Só um detalhezinho. - Respondeu vagamente. - Quer sair hoje a noite?

Olhei desconfiada para ele por alguns segundos, mas não insisti. Eu não insistiria de qualquer forma, mas sendo o Harry e meu aniversário estando tão próximo, eu tinha um forte palpite de que descobriria em poucos dias.

-Para onde?

-Não sei, estou com vontade de fazer alguma coisa diferente. - Deu de ombros, indicando que não tinha nada específico em mente.

-Vamos, também quero sair hoje. - Confirmei indo em direção à cozinha para comer alguma coisa. - Mas não chama todo mundo, não, só nós dois.

-Você que manda, Ratinha. - Concordou satisfeito.

Terminamos a noite em um barzinho com o ambiente mais intimista do que os que frequentamos quando estamos em turma, a música ambiente e a iluminação mais baixa deixando o lugar confortável o suficiente para eu estreitar nossa distância no sofá de canto atrás da pequena mesa e jogar minhas pernas sobre as dele. Era a vez do Harry dirigir na volta, então aceitei a sugestão do garçom e provei alguns dos drinks mais leves que estavam disponíveis no cardápio. O resultado foi que passei pela porta do apartamento dele, horas depois, me sentindo mais leve do que o normal, mas muio longe do estado em que ele me deixou na minha estreia no mundo dos embriagados.

Na terça-feira, dia do meu aniversário, a campainha tocou enquanto eu terminava de abotoar minha calça, pouco depois das cinco da manhã, e eu tive um palpite muito bom de quem seria do outro lado. Anunciei que estava indo e vesti rapidamente uma regata por cima do sutiã enquanto atravessava a sala.

-Bom dia, Gin! - Mione me saudou sorridente e já completamente vestida com suas roupas estilosas demais para as pessoas normais. - Feliz aniversário! - Desejou se antecipando e me dando um abraço apertado.

-Obrigada, Mione. - Agradeci e dei espaço para ela entrar assim que nos separamos.

-Desculpe a hora, mas achei que a noite você poderia ter visitas mais interessantes que a vizinha. - Falou sugestiva e eu rolei os olhos para ela. - Comprei uma lembrancinha para você.

-Obrigada! - Peguei o embrulho bonito que ela estava me estendendo.

Nos sentamos no sofá enquanto eu abria a embalagem e tirava de dentro dela um vestido que me lembro de ter visto no desfile da nova coleção e que era realmente lindo, com algumas estampas geométricas e um corte bonito que ia até o meio das coxas.

-Esse ainda nem está lançado! - Falou orgulhosa e eu ri enquanto ainda admirava meu presente.

-É lindo!

-Foi o mais bem criticado do desfile e vai ficar lindo em você. Sabe aquele colar grande que você comprou uns meses atrás e aquela sandália verde que você não quis me dar? - Perguntou e eu assenti. - Foram feitos para serem usados com essa peça.

Eu sempre tinha vontade de rir quando a Hermione montava looks inteiros para mim, mas eu não podia negar que ela acertava em cheio todas as vezes.

-Vou guardar para uma ocasião especial, então. - Prometi e dobrei a peça com cuidado para caber na sacola de novo. - E você está bem? Faz uns dias que não te vejo.

-Estou bem, sim. - Falou vagamente, como se quisesse desconversar. - Me conte, como foi o jantar? O Ced acertou o lugar?

-Em cheio! - Contei empolgada, me lembrando de como Harry havia gostado de tudo. - A comida era ótima e o ambiente muito acolhedor. Diga ao Ced que eu agradeço, por favor, principalmente a parte de ter pedido por uma mesa discreta.

-Ele pediu uma mesa discreta? - Perguntou confusa.

-Eu acho que sim, porque a discrição era tanta que por um segundo eu pensei que ela fosse nos levar pra comer na cozinha.

A minha amiga gargalhou com isso e eu acabei acompanhando.

-Vou dizer a ele, pode deixar, ele vai ficar radiante. - Falou revirando os olhos. - Aquele ali não precisa de ninguém o elogiando, ele já faz isso sozinho, imagina quando vem dos outros.

-Você já tomou café?

-Ainda não, acabei de me vestir e já vim para cá.

-Então vamos tomar café juntas hoje. - Determinei já de pé.

Ela me acompanhou até a cozinha e ficamos conversando enquanto eu preparava nosso desjejum. O assunto e as risadas se estenderam um pouco e eu acabei saindo de casa quando já deveria estar no hospital. Hermione também se atrasou para seu objetivo de chegar na empresa duas horas antes do horário normal, mas não pareceu se importar. Troquei mais um abraço com ela no hall e agradeci novamente o presente, depois entrei no elevador que já me aguardava e fui para o trabalho.

No vestiário, enquanto eu terminava de prender os cabelos, meu celular tocou no bolso da calça e só pelo horário eu já sabia quem seria. Aquele sorriso estampando a tela do meu telefone enquanto o aparelho vibrava confirmou minhas suspeitas.

-Bom dia, Ursinho. - Cumprimentei me sentando no banco atrás de mim para colocar o tênis.

-Bom dia, minha linda. - Respondeu animado. - Fui o primeiro?

A pergunta me fez rir, porque eu já sabia qual era a intenção.

-Não, a Mione foi tomar café da manhã comigo hoje.

-Droga! - Lamentou como se tivesse perdido uma batalha.

-E nem tente, você nunca vai acordar mais cedo que ela.

-Que inconveniente! - Resmungou rindo. - Parabéns, minha médica.

-Obrigada, meu paciente. - Agradeci um tom mais baixo e muitos mais manhoso, da mesma forma que ele desejou.

Olhei em volta para me certificar de que realmente não havia mais ninguém ali, apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos com o celular no ouvido e um sorriso estampando minha cara.

-O resto eu te desejo a noite. - Falou no momento em que ouvi de fundo o barulho do elevador.

-Só a noite?

-Eu te desejo o dia inteiro, mas a noite eu te conto. - Prometeu e me arrancou outro sorriso.

-Vou fazer de tudo para não me atrasar pra sair daqui hoje, é um ótimo dia para aquelas suas orações darem certo.

-Então vou me empenhar, minha mãe ficaria orgulhosa de como estou religioso. - Terminou rindo e eu o acompanhei. - Vou dirigir agora, Gin.

-Tudo bem, depois nos falamos.

-Beijos e bom dia no trabalho.

-Para você também, beijos.

Encerrei a chamada já sentada na minha cadeira, pronta para começar o dia. Perto da hora do almoço, num momento muito providencial em que eu suspeito que Colin tenha monitorado para ter certeza de que eu estava sozinha, ele e Luna irromperam pela porta fechada com um grito de parabéns totalmente impróprio para o local de trabalho, principalmente o nosso.

Não tive tempo de levantar de livre e espontânea vontade, porque o Colin me puxou pela mão e me colocou de pé já em meio a um abraço muito apertado. Luna também me abraçou com um sorriso enorme e por fim eu estava rindo com eles.

-O aniversário é meu, como é que vocês estão mais felizes que eu? - Perguntei rolando os olhos para eles.

-Somos menos rabugentos. - Colin retrucou se aproximando de mim. - Deixa eu ver se com trinta anos você ainda está toda durinha.

-Tira a mão da minha bunda, Colin! - Ralhei com ele e me afastei rindo, voltando o jaleco para o lugar.

Luna gargalhou e eu me sentei na lateral da minha mesa ao lado dela, nosso amigo de pé à nossa frente. Antes que eu falasse alguma coisa ela colocou na minha frente uma sacola roxa e ordenou empurrando para minhas mãos:

-Abre o meu presente!

Visto o padrão dos anos anteriores eu já sabia o que encontraria, mesmo assim olhei todos os lados da camiseta branca muito bonita.

-Camiseta branca de novo, Lu? - Colin comentou com desdém.

-Somos médicas, não temos tempo de escolher presente. - Deu a mesma desculpa de sempre, nos fazendo rir.

-Obrigada, Lu, eu ainda não tinha nenhuma desse modelo. - Agradeci e dei um beijo no seu rosto.

-Agora o meu, que desculpe, é muito mais legal. - Afirmou ele, me entregando uma sacola preta.

Tirei de dentro um frasco que lembrava o de shampoo, em cuja embalagem se lia: Gel comestível para massagem sabor brigadeiro.

-E use sem moderação! - Acrescentou malicioso.

Nós duas rimos e eu me atentei a ler mais um pouco da embalagem, porque aquilo era o tipo de coisa que só meu amigo conseguia encontrar.

-Obrigada, gato, mas não é mais fácil fazer o brigadeiro? - Perguntei em meio a um abraço de agradecimento.

-Não, boba, porque esse não gruda na pele, a mão desliza fácil por cima dele.

-Oh, toda a diferença, hein?! - Falei irônica, mas internamente pensando que seria realmente legal.

-E onde vai ser a comemoração?

-Não sei, o Harry não disse. - Contei me virando e colocando o frasco junto com o presente da Luna. - Mas vai ser no sábado, no meio da semana é cansativo para nós dois e nem conseguimos aproveitar direito.

-Vamos tentar jantar juntos na sexta? - Luna sugeriu, olhando o aparelho de comunicação interna que tinha acabado de soar.

-Vamos! - Confirmei dando um abraço rápido nela e me virando para me despedir também do Colin. - Esteja lá também, viu?!

-Claro! - Confirmou como se fosse óbvio e fechou a porta assim que os dois saíram.

Com a agenda livre e um dia calmo, não tive muio o que fazer até o meio da tarde, quando o Ron me ligou perguntando se eu tinha alguns minutinhos para encontrá-lo na recepção. O encontrei encostado no balcão da emergência, rindo de alguma coisa que o Colin havia dito. Me debrucei ao lado dele e perguntei ao meu amigo:

-Gato, como está a emergência?

-Super tranquilo.

-Quer almoçar? - Perguntei ao meu irmão e o vi assentir. - Vou dar uma saidinha então, me liga se precisar de mim, tudo bem?

-Divirtam-se. Tchau, Ron.

Os dois se despediram e eu saí com ele em direção ao estacionamento.

-Você nem sabe se eu quero almoçar com você. - Debochou enquanto abria a porta do carro.

-É óbvio que você quer. - Falei sem me intimidar, ligando o som assim que me acomodei.

-Onde? - Perguntou, dando partida no motor.

-Pode escolher.

Minutos depois estacionamos em frente a uma cantina italiana que nós dois gostávamos.

-Achei que você fosse me ver só de noite. - Falei depois que o garçom anotou nossos pedidos.

-Eu queria, mas vou ter que jantar com um cliente. - Se desculpou.

-Não tem problema, já estamos nos vendo.

-A gente pode sair no sábado, o que acha?

Eu achava uma ótima ideia, mas queria sair com o Harry também no final de semana. Por outro lado, eu não poderia desmarcar com o Ron porque a gente sempre comemora os aniversários juntos.

-Ótimo, mas... - Hesitei e ele me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, embora eu tivesse certeza que ele já sabia o que era, terminei mesmo assim. - Posso levar uma pessoa dessa vez?

Ele me encarou sem dizer nada e eu abri um sorriso sem graça.

-Pode, claro. - Respondeu por fim, dando de ombros. - Imagino também que nem preciso me sentir culpado por te deixar sozinha na noite do seu aniversário, porque sozinha é a última coisa que você vai estar hoje a noite.

O tom conformado que o Ron usou me fez rir e por fim ele fez o mesmo. Nossos pratos chegaram antes que eu respondesse a constatação dele e esperamos o garçom se afastar.

-Você não precisa se preocupar mesmo. - Continuei o assunto, mas ele adotou uma expressão um tanto saudosista e não falou nada por um tempo.

Me atentei ao meu macarrão enquanto isso e ele fez o mesmo, até que algumas garfadas depois começou a rir e isso me chamou atenção.

-Sabe o que estava me lembrando? - Começou e eu chacoalhei a cabeça negando. - Quando você fez oito anos e achou que já podia fazer seu bolo de aniversário sozinha.

A imagem que me veio à cabeça me arrancou uma risada alta.

-Você lembra cada coisa, Ron! - Exclamei ainda rindo. - Acho que tinha farinha até no banheiro, a mamãe ficou louca.

-Quando desci a escada você estava toda branca, a cozinha destruída, lógico que ela ia ficar louca. - Rolou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. - E quem levou a bronca fui eu!

Terminou a frase me olhando bravo, mas o sorriso ainda aberto.

-Claro! Você deveria estar cuidando de mim, seu sem alma.

-A prioridade da vida de todo adolescente é cuidar da irmã pentelha, com certeza. - Ironizou.

-Não me chame assim, eu era única.

-Devia ser mesmo, não conheço mais nenhuma história de gente que tentou cortar o dedo do irmão pra ver como era por dentro.

-Foi com uma tesoura sem ponta, nem valeu a tentativa. - Dei de ombros, ainda rindo.

-Doeu do mesmo jeito.

-Os tapas que você me deu depois também. - Acusei e nós dois caímos na risada.

-E agora você quer levar um moleque pro nosso jantar de aniversário, meu Deus! - Apoiou a testa nas mãos ao dizer em tom de piada.

Rolei os olhos para o exagero dele.

-Sem drama, Ron.

-Vocês já tinham combinado alguma coisa?

-Sobre o jantar não, você tem algo em mente?

-Pensei naquele restaurante tailandês que você adora, mas você pode escolher outro se quiser.

-Adorei a sugestão, por mim confirmado. - Afirmei, pousando os meus talheres sobre o prato vazio.

-Pergunta para o Harry se por ele tudo bem e me avisa. - Pediu, fazendo o mesmo e deixando o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

-Por ele tudo bem, sim, nem preciso perguntar. O Harry adora comida tailandesa.

Ele me olhou avaliador por um momento, mas não disse nada.

-Preciso voltar, Ron. - Quebrei o silêncio enquanto olhava as horas no relógio de pulso em seu braço.

Ele acenou para que o garçom trouxesse a conta e me impediu quando tentei pagar a metade, como presente de irmão a gente nunca recusa, guardei meu cartão e não insisti mais. As ruas estavam tranquilas e a falta de trânsito nos ajudou a chegar no hospital em poucos minutos. Assim que ele estacionou o carro em frente à emergência soltei meu cinto e ele fez o mesmo, depois se virou para mim e me puxou para um abraço.

-Parabéns, pentelha. - Desejou e deu um beijo demorado na minha bochecha. - Mesmo que você tivesse conseguido cortar meu dedo eu não desejaria outra irmã.

Ri da sua tentativa de ser carinhoso e retribuí o beijo.

-Eu sei que não. - Afirmei com superioridade.

Ele rolou os olhos para mim e se inclinou para o porta luvas.

-Minha intenção era te dar no jantar, mas até então eu achava que seríamos só nós dois e prefiro não fazer isso com plateia. - Justificou, puxando de dentro do compartimento uma sacola pequena com o logotipo de uma joalheria famosa. - Espero que você goste, eu achei a sua cara.

-Deve ser lindo, então. - Falei convencida e ele riu.

Desfiz o laço bonito ao redor da caixinha preta que guardava um anel dourado com uma pedra verde em formato de coração.

-Que lindo! - Exclamei, puxando a joia para olhar de perto. - Que lindo, Ron! - Repeti depois de colocá-lo no dedo e ver que se encaixava perfeitamente.

-Não tinha nenhum do seu tamanho com a Hello Kitty. - Lamentou me fazendo rir. - Que bom que gostou, você merece muito mais do que eu posso dar.

-Não preciso de nada além de tudo que você já me deu. - Afirmei puxando-o para mais um abraço demorado. - Obrigada, Ron, é lindo.

-De nada. - Pegou minha mão para olhar também. - Ficou bonito mesmo.

-Agora preciso ir. - Avisei me inclinando para dar um beijo de despedida. - Nos vemos sábado?

-Claro, até lá.

-Bom jantar hoje. - Desejei abrindo a porta.

-Bom aniversário hoje. - Falou contrariado e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim enquanto ria.

Enquanto atravessava o estacionamento uma ambulância também chegou e eu tive tempo apenas de correr até o vestiário para guardar a minha bolsa e vestir novamente o jaleco antes de voltar ao pronto socorro, e até a hora que consegui sair, poucos minutos depois do meu horário normal, não tive nenhum outro tempo livre.

Avisei ao Harry que já estava indo embora e cheguei em casa poucos minutos antes da campainha tocar. Terminei de fechar o botão do short jeans que estava vestindo e abri a porta para dar de cara com ele, escondido atrás de uma pilha com cinco caixas empilhadas.

-Um para cada aniversário que já fiz na vida? - Perguntei rindo enquanto ele entrava, mas a curiosidade já me dominava.

Nem tinha sido uma piada tão boa, mas ele riu mesmo assim enquanto deixava tudo no sofá e voltava para me dar um abraço e um selinho demorado.

-Feliz aniversário. - Falou com os olhos brilhando para mim.

-Obrigada, Ursinho.

-Espero que as pessoas que passaram o dia com você, tenham te proporcionado um ótimo dia.

-Ah, eles foram ótimos em tudo, inclusive em fazer eu me sentir bem. O Colin até me apalpou pra ver se eu continuo toda durinha. - Ri ao me lembrar da cena, mas o Harry me olhou meio confuso.

-Só pelo que você fala eu não consigo me decidir se o Colin é muito legal ou muito doido. - Confessou com uma careta. - Acho que preciso conhecê-lo melhor.

-Eu não me decidi até hoje, mas isso não importa porque eu gosto dele do mesmo jeito. - Deixei o assunto de lado e ele acabou rindo. - E o Ron foi almoçar comigo.

-E você tem mais alguma visita marcada para hoje? - Encostou na parte de trás do sofá e me puxou para outro abraço.

-Não, por hoje acabaram as visitas. O Ron vai jantar com um cliente. - Informei e me afastei para olhar para ele. - Mas tenho um convite.

-Diga.

-O que vamos fazer sábado envolve jantar? - Ele olhou desconfiado para a minha pergunta, porque já tinha me falado que não diria nada. - Porque eu sempre saio para jantar com o Ron, e como ele não está disponível hoje vai ficar para sábado, aí pensei que você quisesse ir conosco.

-Sério? - Perguntou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

-Só se você quiser. Vamos em um restaurante tailandês, eu sei que você gosta.

-Claro que eu quero. - Confirmou empolgado. - Mas o que eu tinha pensado envolvia um jantar antes, sim.

-A gente pode jantar com o Ron e pular para o depois?

-Pode, e a gente pode jantar amanhã, só nós dois, o que você acha? - Sugeriu pensativo. - Acho que consigo mudar minha reserva.

-Perfeito. - Confirmei e hesitei um pouco antes de completar. - Agora posso abrir meus presentes?

Harry riu do pedido, mas me puxou para o sofá e nos acomodamos um de frente para o outro com a pilha de caixas entre nós. Antes de matar minha curiosidade, ele avistou as duas sacolas sobre a mesa de centro e se inclinou sobre elas.

-O que é isso? - Perguntou, trazendo para o sofá com ele.

-O que eu ganhei da Mione, do Colin e da Luna. -Informei enquanto ele já tirava meu vestido de dentro de uma delas.

-Esse é o da Mione, né? - Confirmei com um aceno. - Da pra ver, não acho que você tenha mais amigos que encontrem essas coisas diferentes e bonitas.

A definição me fez rir e ele olhou os outros dois, se atendo mais ao do Colin.

-Nem preciso perguntar de quem é esse. - Comentou lendo a embalagem. - Nesse momento estou achando ele muito legal.

-Harry, já posso? - Perguntei impaciente.

-Ah, sim. - Devolveu os outros embrulhos para a mesa de centro e se acomodou novamente no assento. - Esse primeiro. - Determinou me entregando a menor caixinha de todas.

Dentro havia um chaveiro que consistia em um daqueles esqueletos que se mexem todo, usando um chapéu bonitinho e sorrindo de um jeito engraçado.

-Onde você encontra essas coisas? - Perguntei rindo e me levantei para buscar minha chave.

-É só procurar, Ratinha.

-Coloca para mim, por favor. - Pedi e entreguei a ele. - É uma gracinha.

-Eu achei a sua cara. - Falou rindo. - Aqui.

-Obrigada. - Olhei mais uma vez para a minha caveirinha e deixei sobre a mesa de centro.

-Abre esse. - Me entregou o próximo embrulho.

-Você está querendo me agradar, né? - Perguntei com os olhos brilhando para a sequência de brigadeiros mais lindos que já vi, todos enfileirados dentro da caixa.

Não resisti e comi um, apenas para comprovar que eram tão gostosos quanto bonitos.

-Me avisa se estiver funcionando. - Falou brincalhão e negou quando ofereci um a ele.

-Com certeza está. - Respondi colocando o resto com cuidado ao lado da minha chave e estendendo as mãos para o próximo.

Ele me entregou a maior caixa de todas, e também a mais pesada, e eu a acomodei no colo antes de tirar a tampa. Dentro havia a caixa de um jogo onde se lia War, e eu olhei em dúvida para ele.

-Estou te dando a chance de ter a sua revanche do Poker, eu sou muito bom nisso aí. - Afirmou desafiador.

-Olha, que gentil. - Comentei irônica e abri a embalagem do jogo, dando de cara com peças infinitas de diversas cores, cartas e um tabuleiro gigante. O folheto de regras tinha inúmeras páginas. - Acho melhor ler isso outra hora. - Deixei no chão ao meu lado e me virei para ele de novo.

-Esse é o meu preferido. - Informou enquanto eu pegava o próximo embrulho. - A começar pela cor. - Acrescentou quando puxei as duas peças de renda azul marinho.

-Esse é presente pra mim ou pra você? - Perguntei desconfiada, olhando todos os lados do conjunto de lingerie com tecido suficiente talvez para fazer uma faixa de cabelo.

-Eu avisei que é meu preferido. - Deu de ombros enquanto eu colocava tudo com cuidado de novo na embalagem e deixava sobre o jogo.

-Alguma razão pra esse ser o último ou é só coincidência? - Perguntei me voltando para a caixa que restava entre nós.

-Esse eu acho que é o que você mais vai gostar. - Respondeu puxando a tampa e me deixando ver um estojo muito semelhante ao que ganhei do meu irmão, mas maior.

Dentro havia uma corrente de ouro e um pingente delicado, também dourado, com o símbolo característico da minha profissão. E ele estava certo, eu adorei. Desvencilhei com cuidado do estojo e segurei mais perto do rosto por um momento, olhando os dois lados da peça bem acabada.

-Você gosta tanto do que faz que eu podia jurar que tivesse uma tatuagem com esse símbolo, até olhei procurando naquele primeiro dia, quando você saiu do meu colo e andou toda cheia de pose até o quarto.

Olhei pra ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Não andei toda cheia de pose.

-Você anda toda cheia de pose, Ratinha. - Teimou e eu rolei os olhos.

-Você e o Ron combinaram para me dar joias? - Mudei de assunto, voltando a atenção ao meu presente.

-O que ele te deu?

Estendi minha mão com o anel e ele a segurou para olhar de perto a peça que agora a enfeitava.

-Que bonito. - Elogiou, olhando com muito mais atenção do que quando viu o que ganhei das outras pessoas.

-Eu adorei o coração. - Comentei me debruçando e olhando também. - Mesmo que ele não fale, eu sei que sou o amor da vida dele. - Afirmei com um sorriso convencido.

-Só dele? - Harry deixou escapar num tom bem irônico, e imediatamente mordeu o lábio como se tivesse falado demais.

As bochechas dele se tingiram de vermelho imediatamente e eu optei por nem responder, porque eu adorava o que a gente tinha e todos os nossos encontros ao longo desses meses, mas em qualquer sentido que não o fraternal eu não queria ser o amor de ninguém.

-Vira, deixa eu colocar em você. - Mudou de assunto quase imediatamente e eu nem precisei pensar muito para obedecer, me apressei a sentar de costas para ele, quase encostada em seu peito, e estendi a peça para que ele prendesse ao redor do meu pescoço.

Assim que prendeu o fecho, Harry me puxou para trás e prendeu um dos braços ao meu redor enquanto arrumava o pingente um pouco acima do decote da minha camiseta.

-Ficou lindo em você. - Elogiou, já sem as bochechas vermelhas.

-Obrigada, adorei tudo. - Agradeci, fazendo carinho em seu rosto e ganhei um beijo carinhoso.

-É verdade o que dizem sobre a crise dos trinta? - Perguntou em tom de piada e eu acabei rindo.

-Acho que não é verdade, não, porque o dia já está quase terminando e a minha ainda não chegou.

-Ou você ainda não sentiu. - Sugeriu sarcástico.

-Falam que é quando a mulher está mais bonita também, por que você só pergunta da crise? - Falei olhando desconfiada para sua expressão muito alegre.

-Porque a beleza eu consigo ver, a crise você precisa me contar. - Esclareceu e eu não consegui reprimir o sorriso.

-Daqui a pouco a sua chega e você fica sabendo sozinho.

-Será que eu vou ficar mais bonito também?

-Tomara que não! - Falei como uma prece, juntando as mãos.

-Ou você vai ficar com mais ciúmes ainda de mim? - Perguntou convencido.

-Ou o mundo vai ficar pequeno para o seu ego. - Corrigi rolando os olhos e ele gargalhou com vontade.

-Credo, quanto exagero. - Desdenhou.

Ele ficou um tempo brincando com meu pingente num silêncio confortável, depois me deu um beijo demorado no rosto antes de perguntar:

-O que vamos comer hoje?

-O máximo a que meu cardápio chega sem ter que sair é lasanha congelada, e confesso que não estou com vontade nem de levantar daqui, imagina sair de casa. - Respondi preguiçosa, com os olhos fechados e o rosto encostado na curva do pescoço dele.

-Para mim parece ótimo, pode preparar. - Afirmou se ajeitando no assento.

-É meu aniversário, sua vez de fazer tudo que eu quiser.

-Mas a casa é sua. - Tentou argumentar, mas o sorriso já indicava que ele sabia ser em vão.

-Não se incomode, pode ficar a vontade mesmo assim. - Falei me afastando para que ele se levantasse.

-Tudo bem, mocinha, aproveite seu dia de madame.

-Dia? Minha semana. - Corrigi e pisquei para seu olhar desconfiado.

-Essa folga toda não é uma característica sua, Ratinha.

-Deve ser a crise dos trinta. - Dei de ombros antes de continuar. - Vai logo, Ursinho, estou com fome.

Eu ainda conseguia ouvir sua risada quando ele sumiu pela porta da cozinha, e isso era suficiente para eu não deixar de sorrir também.


	25. Chapter 25

Próximo da hora do almoço, no dia seguinte, minha agenda de consultas estava vazia e a emergência também não tinha nenhuma entrada em que minha atuação fosse necessária, então aproveitei o tempo livre para ir até o shopping na rua de trás fazer algo em que estava pensando há alguns dias. Me troquei rapidamente, peguei apenas o necessário, avisei na recepção que me ausentaria por alguns minutos e soltei o cabelo enquanto cruzava as portas de entrada do hospital.

Menos de dez minutos de caminhada e eu já estava debruçada sobre o balcão do chaveiro, pegando a cópia que pedi que fizesse e que escorregou para dentro do bolso da minha calça assim que finalizada. Comi um lanche rápido por ali mesmo e voltei para o trabalho com a mesma rapidez.

No fim da tarde, faltando menos de duas horas para o fim do meu turno, fui chamada na emergência junto com mais dois cirurgiões, que eu reconheci como sendo de trauma e cardiologia, para a informação prévia de que havia um paciente chegando, provável hemorragia interna e múltiplas fraturas em ambas as penas e que deveríamos ficar a postos para iniciar o atendimento o mais rápido possível.

Assim que a enfermeira que comanda o pronto socorro informou tudo o que sabia e saiu para se ocupar com outras coisas, eu tirei o celular do bolso e mandei uma mensagem para o Harry:

 _"Pode me ligar?"_

Menos de um minuto depois meu telefone tocou e seu nome surgiu na tela.

-Oi, atrapalho? - Atendi perguntando.

-Não, estou sozinho. Tudo bem?

-Sim, só queria perguntar se eu por acaso esqueci na sua casa a roupa que usei no sábado a noite.

-Esqueceu. - Confirmou o que eu já suspeitava.

-Você lavou?

-Nossa, mas que abuso. - Comentou indignado, mas riu ao final. - Lavei, por que?

-Se importa de trazer para mim e irmos direto daqui? Tem uma emergência chegando, provavelmente é grave, e eu sou a única ortopedista disponível, então com certeza vou sair mais tarde. Se eu ainda tiver que passar em casa para me trocar vou me atrasar muito para o nosso jantar.

-Tudo bem, eu levo para você. - Confirmou no momento exato em que a ambulância estacionou à nossa frente.

-Obrigada. Preciso desligar agora. Beijos.

-Ok, até mais tarde. Beijos, Ratinha.

Enquanto meus colegas escutavam as informações passadas pelo médico do resgate, me apressei em checar o pulso do paciente, muito mais fraco do que seria o ideal, e olhar rapidamente seus membros inferiores, completamente distorcidos do ângulo considerado saudável.

-Obrigada, assumimos daqui. - Escutei o cardiologista agradecer e empurrar a maca para a sala de trauma mais próxima.

Parei no balcão da recepção tempo suficiente para dizer:

-Vamos precisar de ajuda, provavelmente será um caso de múltiplas cirurgias. Se o Colin estiver livre, diga que é uma preferência. - Pedi e corri atrás deles.

Encontrei o paciente já despido quando cheguei e sem a manta térmica que o mantinha aquecido, e assim o estrago parecia ainda maior. Havia inchaço no abdome, algumas escoriações e sangue escorrendo de um dos cantos da boca. Sem contar uma fratura exposta em uma das tíbias e o joelho certamente deslocado na outra perna, assim como o quadril. Há muito já não me chocava, mas também não é uma visão que agrade.

Me aproximei e examinei previamente os ferimentos, notando com alívio que estavam limpos, o que diminuía consideravelmente o risco de amputação. O deslocamento no quadril era um problema, porque havia o risco de que interrompesse o fluxo sanguíneo para a perna, então deveria ser corrigido rápido.

A porta se abriu e por ela passaram Colin e uma enfermeira com quem ele sempre andava. Ele se apressou em calçar as luvas e começar a introduzir todos os acessos intravenosos que seriam necessários durante a cirurgia, enquanto ela parou atrás de nós anotando os nomes de exames ditados e para os quais ela emitira os pedidos enquanto o procedimento já estivesse sendo realizado.

-Nossa, o que aconteceu com ele? - Meu amigo perguntou olhando o corpo a frente.

Eu nem tinha lembrado de perguntar qual foi o acidente, então apenas dei de ombros indicando que não sabia e ditando para a enfermeira que precisava de um doppler de quadril para verificar se o fluxo sanguíneo para as pernas estava sendo obstruído por algum motivo, mas a responsável por trauma o respondeu:

-Tentativa de suicídio, pulou do sexto andar.

Estaquei diante da frase que nem havia sido dirigida a mim e dei um passo atrás sem perceber, me chocando com o carrinho de instrumentos e fazendo um barulho estridente quando alguma coisa metálica caiu no chão. Senti a cabeça girar por um segundo e mordi o lábio inferior para conter o turbilhão de lembranças e pensamentos desagradáveis que me acometeram de uma vez, com uma força quase capaz de derrubar.

Todos me olharam interrogativamente, mas apenas Colin percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com a minha reação.

-A Dra. Lovegood já chegou, Kate? - A pergunta era para a colega, mas ele me olhou o tempo todo.

-Ainda não.

-Você precisa de mais algum exame, Ginny? - Perguntou sugestivo, transmitindo claramente a informação de que eu não tinha escolha, então era melhor não surtar na frente dos outros.

Sacudi a cabeça dando um passo a frente novamente e respondi tentando soar o mais normal possível.

-Não, é só isso.

-Ótimo, podemos levar? - Perguntou para os outros dois médicos.

-Sim. - Ambos confirmaram.

-Vou esperar no pré operatório. - Informei me virando e saindo dali o mais rápido que pude.

Ninguém estava na sala quando cheguei, então não me preocupei em disfarçar meu desconforto nem o tremor nas minhas mãos enquanto as higienizava. Ajudar as pessoas era tudo o que eu sabia fazer da vida, mas toda minha vontade agora estava concentrada em sair correndo daquele centro cirúrgico. Eu queria conseguir ignorar e não dar a mínima para o cara que não se incomodava em morrer, mas que a minha obrigação mandava fazer o possível para salvar, no entanto tudo o que eu conseguia era me perguntar quem será que ele amava tanto e pensar, com uma dose pouco saudável de sarcasmo, em quem ele não amava o suficiente.

A cirurgiã de trauma parou do meu lado e eu me forcei a fazer a melhor expressão que consegui enquanto ela dizia:

-Ele já está preparado.

Agradeci com um sorriso pouco convincente e entrei no centro cirúrgico com uma quantidade muito grande de força que não sei de onde saiu.

A máscara no meu rosto impedia que a equipe ali dentro percebesse o quanto eu estava mordendo o lábio para conter a vontade de fazer comentários nada pertinentes e totalmente descabíveis à pessoa que deveria estar apenas cuidando do paciente, mas eu não conseguia evitar os pensamentos de chegarem a todo instante.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, me forcei durante quase quatro horas a fazer meu trabalho da melhor forma que consegui, dando o meu melhor para que ficasse perfeito.

Deixei o centro cirúrgico um segundo depois de terminar minha parte, sem me preocupar em aguardar a traumatologista ou querer saber se o paciente estava estável, e fui o mais rápido que pude ao vestiário me preparar para ir embora. Sentei no banco para trocar de sapato e por um segundo afundei o rosto nas mãos para tentar controlar o fluxo de emoções e reprimir as lágrimas que eu não deixaria cair aqui.

Saí dali a passos largos e só me lembrei que Harry estaria me esperando quando o vi sentado no hall de entrada, perto da recepção. Foi só nessa hora que me lembrei também que tínhamos um compromisso, mas por mais que eu quisesse não conseguiria ser eu mesma agora.

Havia apenas uma pessoa que eu queria ver nesse momento e que me entenderia sem que eu tivesse que explicar, e não era ele.

-Ei, está tudo bem? - Perguntou parando na minha frente e me prendendo quando tentei passar reto por ele.

-Sim, só quero ir embora. - Tentei soar normal ao responder, mas seu olhar mudou na mesma hora para aquela mesma concentração avaliadora que eu já tinha visto antes, e que nunca tinha terminado de forma muito amigável.

-Ok, vamos. - Concordou segurando minha mão e andando rápido para acompanhar minha pressa.

Tentei caminhar na direção do meu carro, mas ele me puxou e falou sem dar margem a contestações:

-Eu te levo.

Assim que as portas foram destravadas, me sentei no banco do carona, afivelei o cinto de segurança e apoiei o rosto nas mãos para não ter que ver o jeito que eu sabia que ele estava me olhando, sem entender nada e ao mesmo tempo querendo saber de tudo.

-Me leva para a casa do Ron. - Falei assim que o carro começou a andar, e soou mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido.

-Não quer ir para a minha casa ou para a sua? - Perguntou tentando não parecer contrariado.

-Não, quero que você me deixe na casa do Ron. - Reafirmei e fiquei quieta pelo resto do caminho, falando apenas o suficiente para indicar as ruas em que ele deveria virar para chegar ao meu destino.

Harry com certeza seria parado na portaria, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar algo para o porteiro eu me debrucei sobre ele e disse o meu nome, fazendo com que nada mais fosse questionado, e voltei ao silêncio de antes enquanto ele dirigia pelo condomínio até a casa do meu irmão.

-Obrigada. - Agradeci rapidamente e abri a porta.

Antes que eu descesse ele segurou meu braço e eu me virei.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou preocupado e confuso.

-Nada. - Menti descaradamente.

-Nada? - Questionou com a sobrancelha erguida em desafio e passando o polegar embaixo do meu lábio, fazendo arder onde eu provavelmente tinha mordido forte demais durante as últimas horas.

-Não foi nada, Harry. Obrigada. - Encerrei o assunto e soltei meu pulso da sua mão antes de sair e bater a porta.

Ouvi seu carro ir embora antes mesmo de chegar à porta, mas nem me importei com isso.

Toquei a campainha com um pouco de impaciência e ouvi a voz do meu irmão gritar que já estava vindo, segundos antes da porta se abrir. Ele tinha um olhar de pura expectativa e confusão quando abriu a porta, mas rapidamente se transformou em alerta quando viu minha expressão.

-Gin? Tudo bem? - O tom de surpresa era notável ao dizer o meu nome.

Reparei que ele olhou em volta para ver se eu estava sozinha.

-Você está esperando alguém? - Perguntei com o resto do auto controle que precedia o momento em que eu desabava.

-Não estou esperando ninguém. Está tudo bem? - Repetiu a pergunta, me olhando preocupado.

-Não. - Assumi deixando uma lágrima rolar e a secando antes que chegasse ao meu queixo.

-O que aconteceu? - Questionou me puxando para dentro e me olhando com atenção da cabeça aos pés.

-Eu estou bem, mas não está tudo bem. - Expliquei e esperei que ele entendesse.

-Certo, me conta o que aconteceu.

-Eu acabei de operar um paciente que fez uma tentativa mal sucedida de suicídio.

Terminei a frase e dei dois passos para frente para afundar o rosto em seu peito, quem sabe isso impedisse que eu pensasse tanto?

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia a infelizmente não seria a última, e era sempre para esse abraço que eu corria, porque o Ron sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse me dizer e sabia também que eu não queria responder a nenhuma pergunta agora, então, como sempre, ele só se acomodou encostado no aparador ao lado da porta e me abraçou pelo tempo que eu precisei desabafar do meu jeito.

Senti seu queixo apoiado no alto da minha cabeça e um carinho reconfortante, até que me soltei espontaneamente e sequei o rosto.

-Posso dormir aqui com você?

-Claro, menina. Quer comer alguma coisa? - Perguntou tirando meu cabelo do rosto e colocando atrás da orelha.

-Não, mas já quero ir me deitar.

-Ok. - Concordou e me acompanhou com o braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

Ele passou direto pelo quarto que eu normalmente usava e entrou no dele, ao fim do corredor. Aceitei a camiseta limpa que ele me entregou e a vesti por cima da lingerie antes de me acomodar sob seu edredom.

-Ron, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei após secar mais uma vez o rosto. - Você parecia meio ansioso quando abriu a porta.

-Não aconteceu nada, Gin, deixa isso pra lá. - Me tranquilizou e apagou a luz, deixando o quarto iluminado só pela luz que vinha da sala.

Ele se deitou do meu lado, me deu um beijo carinhoso na testa e passou a mão no meu cabelo até eu dormir, como fez muitas e muitas vezes quando eu ainda era adolescente e as coisas ficaram quase insuportáveis. O gesto familiar e a sensação de ter alguém do lado me ajudaram a não ficar muito mais tempo acordada e ter uma noite tranquila de sono.

No fundo eu sabia que não poderia agir como uma criança para sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo era impossível não correr para onde eu me sentia amparada quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia, porque nada deixava mais evidente tudo o que eu queria esquecer.

Acordei alguns minutos antes do meu despertador tocar, deitada em um canto da cama e meu irmão de costas para mim do outro lado. Notei que ele não estava mais com a mesma roupa que usava quando cheguei, o que indicava que ele provavelmente me esperou dormir para depois tomar banho e se deitar também.

Levantei sem fazer barulho e tomei um banho rápido antes de vestir as mesmas roupas que estava usando no dia anterior, e as únicas que eu tinha comigo no momento, só então o chamei.

-Ron, você me leva no trabalho? - Pedi quando ele abriu os olhos.

-Que horas são? - Perguntou um pouco confuso.

-Cinco e meia. Meu carro ficou no estacionamento do hospital, Harry que me trouxe ontem.

-Tá, levo. - Confirmou meio a contragosto, mas se levantou de imediato.

Entramos no carro dele antes mesmo do dia estar totalmente claro, e alguns minutos depois estávamos cruzando os portões do hospital.

-Obrigada. - O agradeci com um abraço demorado quando estacionamos em uma das muitas vagas vazias ali, e ele soube que eu não estava me referindo à carona.

-Sempre que precisar. Quer ir para lá hoje de novo? - Ofereceu, afagando minhas costas.

A oferta era tentadora e em qualquer outro dia eu teria aceitado, mas havia um jantar a que não compareci e eu precisava compensar meu acompanhante pela ausência.

-Não, obrigada. Hoje vou para casa.

-Você que sabe. - Falou quando me afastei. - Se mudar de ideia é só aparecer.

-Ta bom. Obrigada pela carona.

-De nada.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e desci do carro. A recepção estava vazia como de costume quando entrei, então ninguém além dos enfermeiros do plantão noturno me viram caminhar com calma até o vestiário para me preparar para o dia. Comprei um café grande para mim na lanchonete do hospital e só então fui para o meu consultório começar o dia.

A tranquilidade me permitiu encerrar o turno no horário correto, pouco antes do almoço. Estava distraída no vestiário me trocando para ir embora quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.

-Quer conversar, gata?

Colin nunca foi do tipo enxerido, mas sempre se preocupou com seu grupo particular de amigos. Eu achava isso louvável, mas hoje preferia não ter que encarar.

-Está tudo bem, gato. Eu só estava cansada. - Inventei uma desculpa e ele fingiu acreditar.

-Ok, vá para casa, então, aproveitar seu resto de dia livre. - Falou antes de me lançar um beijo e se virar para sair.

-Colin. - Chamei antes que ele chegasse à porta. - Você pode perguntar para Luna se ela se importa de acompanhar o pós operatório do paciente de ontem, por favor?

-Claro. E você sabe que ela não vai se importar. - Afirmou com um sorriso bondoso.

-Obrigada. - Sorri de volta, realmente agradecida, e ele me deixou sozinha novamente.

A tarde em casa se arrastou lenta e sem graça, com nada que prendesse minha atenção por mais do que dez minutos e cheia de lembranças indesejadas do atendimento do dia anterior.

Ignorei as embalagens de presentes jogadas no meio da minha sala, com a promessa de que arrumaria outra hora, e deitei alguns minutos no sofá sem me preocupar com a bagunça. Propositalmente preparei algo complexo para comer e passei um tempo desnecessariamente longo afundada na água quente da banheira, mas fora isso não tive muito o que fazer durante o dia.

No fim da tarde recebi uma mensagem do Harry, cujo tom não combinava em nada com o que eu estava acostumada:

 _"Está tudo bem?"_

Digitei minha resposta sem levantar do sofá onde estava deitada e tentei quebrar o gelo com uma das inúmeras carinhas que eu costumava receber dele:

 _"Sim. Já estou em casa, quer passar aqui? :)"_

 _"Sim."_

Não deixei de estranhar o tom seco da confirmação, mas respondi com outra carinha sorridente e esperei mais meia hora até a campainha finalmente tocar. Levantei do sofá com um pulo e corri até a porta sem me preocupar com o fato de estar descalça.

-Oi! - Cumprimentei animada, prendi meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e roubei um selinho.

Harry não parecia muito empolgado, mas passou um dos braços pela minha cintura e fechou a porta atrás de nós com a outra mão. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha enquanto ele olhava para o lado e trancava a porta, mas ao invés de se virar e me beijar quando terminou, como sempre fazia, ele se desvencilhou do meu abraço e me puxou para o sofá.

-Você está bem? - Perguntou sentado ao meu lado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a expressão muito menos receptiva do que de costume.

-Estou. - Afirmei me encostando na almofada atrás de mim.

-Ok. - Respirou fundo antes de me encarar e exigir. - Então quero saber o que aconteceu.

-Não aconteceu nada, Harry. - Repeti a mesma resposta do dia anterior e cruzei os braços na defensiva, o bom humor de segundos atrás fugindo de mim lentamente.

-Pare de mentir, Gin, não combina com você. - Pediu antes de repetir. - Quero saber o que aconteceu.

Levantei inquieta e virei de costas para ele, tentando não sentir toda a irritação que se aproximava e respirando fundo para tentar controlar a voz e não ser rude ao responder.

-Eu atendi um paciente que não gostei, só isso.

-E o que mais? - Insistiu, me encarando profundamente.

-Não tem "mais". - Afirmei, devolvendo seu olhar sério.

-Tem sim, o que mais aconteceu?

-Já disse que não tem mais nada, Harry, que saco. - Meu tom de voz saiu um pouco mais alto do que eu pretendia.

Para evitar mais perguntas que provavelmente viriam e as respostas pouco ou nada legais que eu provavelmente daria, entrei no meu quarto e me joguei de bruços na cama, propositalmente de costas para a porta e sem me importar em deixá-lo sozinho no cômodo ao lado.

Mas dessa vez Harry parecia decidido a não manter mais aquela curiosidade inconveniente só para ele, então é claro que ele veio atrás de mim.

-Não estou falando de ontem, estou de falando de antes. De bem antes, de quando a gente provavelmente não se conhecia. Quero saber que aconteceu. - Falou calmamente, e mesmo sem me virar eu sabia que ele estava encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados. - Já chega de negar, não é? Você já deve ter reparado que não adianta.

Sua insistência em falar disso me irritou e eu me virei para ele enquanto dizia, visivelmente exaltada, o que eu esperava que fosse o ponto final dessa conversa:

-Para que você quer saber? Que diferença faz o que aconteceu antes?

-Não faria diferença nenhuma se não te afastasse de mim por qualquer coisa que eu nem sei o que é. - Explicou também alterado. - Eu nunca sei o que não posso falar, o que não posso perguntar, ontem mesmo eu não fiz nenhuma dessas coisas e olha o que aconteceu.

-Aconteceu que eu quis ir ver meu irmão, qual o problema? - Desafiei petulante.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus. - Desdenhou minha resposta antes de continuar. - Tem hora que você é toda receptiva, como quando eu cheguei, mas olha agora. - Falou apontando para minha postura defensiva. - Você se fecha, ou foge, e eu nunca sei o que fazer.

-Porque você não precisa fazer nada. Não sou alguém que você tem desesperadamente que ajudar. - Cuspi as palavras com os olhos semicerrados em sua direção.

-Pode não ser, mas é alguém que me deixa sem nenhuma resposta quando bem entende e isso não é o que eu espero de você. E se eu estou aqui é porque eu quero ajudar se você precisar, mas para isso você tem que me contar o que aconteceu, Gin. - Argumentou como se fosse óbvio. - Está na cara que você tenta enganar até a si mesma quando diz que não aconteceu nada, e eu quero saber o que foi.

-Então você transa comigo algumas vezes e já acha que eu tenho que te contar toda a minha vida? - Debochei com sarcasmo, tentando a todo custo deixar esse assunto de lado.

A expressão dele se fechou como nunca antes eu tinha visto, o olhar ameaçador era intimidante, mas o sustentei no mesmo nível.

-Para de falar isso! - Exigiu enfático, com um grito que me surpreendeu ao ponto de me fazer calar e dar um pulo. - Para de falar que isso aqui é só sexo, porque não é. Não é para mim e eu sei que não é para você também. - Finalizou apontando para mim, a fúria estampada em seu rosto.

Ele ainda me encarou por alguns segundos, depois se virou e voltou para a sala. Mas dessa vez fui eu que não consegui deixar para lá, os gritos e o tom de voz agressivo ainda ecoando nos meus ouvidos.

-E como é que você sabe o que isso aqui é para mim? - Desafiei a poucos centímetros das costas dele, que se virou assim que me ouviu.

Mantive o rosto erguido em uma postura confiante, embora a proximidade agora hostil e a raiva naqueles olhos verdes faiscantes não fossem convidativos. Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica antes de dizer rudemente:

-Você acha que eu sou idiota, não é? Ou que eu sou o seu brinquedinho e que só você sabe o que está fazendo e que pode fazer o que quiser. Mas sabe o que eu acho? Que você se afasta e se esconde assim porque gosta de mim muito mais do que quer admitir. Não adianta olhar com essa cara de deboche agora, Ginny, porque eu sei que você é louca por mim. Você não é boa em tudo, e do mesmo jeito que é ótima em negar, você é péssima em esconder. - Terminou dando um passo a frente e me fazendo recuar a mesma distância. - Mas você é egoísta demais, não é, doutora? Aliás, você é a pessoa mais egoísta que eu conheço, porque não te interessa nem um pouco como eu me sinto quando você decide virar as costas e me mandar embora ou ignorar minha presença, nem muito menos quando você volta fingindo que nada aconteceu, porque você sabe que eu vou estar esperando do mesmo jeito.

Eu odiei ser chamada de egoísta, mas ao invés de demonstrar e prestar atenção na súbita vontade de chorar que senti, eu decidi reagir à altura e não deixá-lo sair dessa como campeão invicto.

-Você parece gostar muito quando eu volto fingindo que nada aconteceu, nem se incomoda em esconder que sua primeira preocupação é tirar a minha roupa. - Ele me olhou cético, porque ambos sabíamos que não era completamente verdade, mas isso não importava agora. - Nunca te ouvi reclamar de fazer exatamente isso toda semana nos últimos meses, nem de nada que a gente faz, do meu ponto de vista, aliás, você parece muito satisfeito depois.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com o que eu estou falando, mas se é a única coisa que você me dá eu deveria me sentir feliz com o que mais? - Perguntou com a expressão clara de quem não abriria mão da resposta, os braços cruzados de forma irredutível.

-O que é que tem a ver com o que você está falando, então? - Ignorei de propósito e adotei a mesma postura.

-O que você não dá, o que você ignora e o que eu tento mostrar de todas as formas. - Afirmou com a voz mais alta do que a minha.

-E por que você está reclamando disso só agora?

-Porque eu já reparei que só tocar no assunto te faz correr para o outro lado. - Gesticulou exasperado.

-E do que é que você está reclamando? - Continuei como se ele não tivesse interrompido. - Eu nunca te pedi nada! Para mim está tudo muito de acordo com o que é isso aqui.

-Você nunca pediu mesmo, isso eu tenho que concordar, eu que sempre tentei dar mais do que você quer. - Começou exaltado, mas pareceu hesitar um segundo antes de continuar, e quando o fez foi com o mesmo tom confiante. - Mas eu cansei de me frear e tentar sozinho, então agora você aceita tudo o que eu quero compartilhar, e isso inclui o que te deixa como ontem, ou eu vou embora.

Abri a boca para responder sem pensar, mas ele levantou o dedo em riste e me interrompeu:

-Mas pensa bem, Ginny, porque se eu for embora é sabendo que não tenho mais chance. Se eu for embora é porque eu desisto e não vou fazer plantão na porta do hospital atrás de você de novo. - Afirmou como um aviso.

Travei uma batalha interna por alguns segundos, encarando seu olhar com tanta intensidade quanto ele encarava o meu, e que me parecia quase um pedido, mas por fim a raiva venceu e eu me vi dizendo:

-Tchau, Harry.

Quebrei nosso contato visual e virei de costas assim que as palavras saíram, porque eu precisava olhar qualquer coisa menos perturbadora do que aqueles olhos verdes magoados me engolindo. Quando olhei novamente para ele o vi passar a mão rapidamente no rosto para secar uma lágrima, isso aumentou o nó na minha garganta e demandou muito esforço para eu não chorar também.

Ele não falou nada e também não saiu de imediato, ainda me olhou por um momento como se duvidasse do que eu tinha dito, mas vendo que eu não me retrataria andou até minha estante e abriu a primeira gaveta, de onde tirou a cópia da chave da casa dele que estava ali há meses, exatamente como no dia em que ganhei.

-Você nunca pretendeu usar mesmo. - Falou colocando-a no bolso e andando até a porta.

Ouvi o barulho dos meus chaveiros quando Harry a destrancou, mas ao invés de sair ele se virou de novo com a minha chave na mão e perguntou, olhando para a minha caveirinha:

-Isso faz parte do que você quer ou devo levar também pra evitar o trabalho de se desfazer depois? - O tom usado foi cruel e propositalmente escolhido para atingir, e conseguiu.

Cruzei a distância entre nós com passos decididos e tirei minha chave da mão dele com um tapa que fez minha pele arder.

-Tira a mão dela. - Exigi com raiva.

-Olha, você sendo sentimental. Uma atitude quase inédita. - Debochou irônico.

-Cala a boca, Harry. - Mandei, mais uma vez magoada com as palavras dele, e o sorriso se fechou.

-Além de egoísta você é bastante ingrata também. Se cuide, doutora. - Tão diferente do tom que eu gostava de ouvi-lo me chamando assim, dessa vez pareceu uma ofensa.

Ele não olhou mais para trás e saiu, até o barulho da porta se fechando me pareceu um ponto final.

Por um tempo só fiquei parada olhando para onde ele estava antes, depois abaixei os olhos para a chave na minha mão e virei o chaveiro de todos os lados para ver se estava inteiro, a caveirinha sorriu para mim quando a olhei de frente e isso foi o suficiente para cair a primeira lágrima.

-Ai, que droga! - Resmunguei limpando o rosto e me encostei na porta fechada.

Me forcei a parar de chorar com o argumento de que era um cara indo embora, e não era o primeiro, que isso não deveria ser nada demais. Mas não me convenci nem por um segundo a acreditar em mim mesma.

Olhei em volta por um tempo sem saber o que fazer, e isso me irritou profundamente porque desde quando eu precisava de alguém para saber como agir? Escorreguei e me sentei no chão para esperar aquela sensação de perda ir embora, era o melhor que eu podia fazer por mim mesma nesse momento.

Rolei o chaveiro entre os dedos e encarei por minutos que me pareceram eternos aquele objeto tão bobo que eu não conseguia soltar. Não bastasse ele, o peso do colar no meu pescoço também parecia maior, mas estranhamente reconfortante.

Segurei o quanto consegui, mas foi inevitável que as próximas lágrimas caíssem, porque a cada minuto que passava aquele "tchau" me parecia mais real e presente. Com um suspiro de derrota, me dei por vencida e aceitei o fato de que tudo dentro de mim gritava para correr de volta ao meu conforto e chorar acompanhada de quem sempre me ofereceu colo. O motivo, pelo menos, era novo, não que isso me reconfortasse de alguma forma.

A blusa de moletom que eu usava em casa estava em cima da mesa, no mesmo lugar que o Harry deixou depois de tirar de mim antes de ontem, mas que parecia ter sido há anos. A vesti por cima da regata e do short que estava usando, puxei a bolsa de qualquer jeito e saí de casa.


	26. Chapter 26

O clima na rua estava muito mais gelado do que dentro da minha casa, mas esse não foi o maior motivo pelo qual toquei a campainha incessantemente para ser atendida rápido. Ao contrário do dia anterior, meu irmão não pareceu surpreso ao me ver ali, embora eu suspeitasse de que ele imaginava um motivo diferente.

-Você não está com frio? - Perguntou olhando minhas pernas a mostra pelo short curto. - Que cara é essa?

-Ai, Ron... - Comecei sem saber o que dizer, passei por ele e esperei que fechasse a porta e se virasse pra mim. - Eu e o Harry terminamos. - Contei e precisei limpar uma lágrima teimosa.

-Oh! - Ele exclamou surpreso, me olhando de um jeito curioso.

-E eu estou com uma vontade absurda de chorar e de ligar pra ele, mesmo ele tendo sido um idiota incompreensivo. - Confessei, sentindo meu rosto molhado e esperando que ele entendesse que eu não sabia o que fazer com o que estava sentindo.

O Ron desviou o olhar de mim e riu um pouco descrente, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa engraçada, mas se recompôs diante do meu olhar ameaçador e foi até o sofá.

-Vem aqui, Gin. - Chamou quando se sentou em um dos cantos e eu me deitei com a cabeça apoiada na perna dele. - Me conta o que aconteceu.

Falei tudo de qualquer jeito, dando ênfase à parte em que ele não queria entender que eu tinha o direito de não falar sobre o que eu não queria, e quando cheguei ao fim, na parte em que ele jogou na minha cara que eu não aceitava nada que ele queria me dar e que eu era uma egoísta ingrata e sem sentimentos já estava gritando para um Ron espantado e pontuando cara palavra com um soluço que eu não sabia mais se era de raiva ou tristeza.

-Ele nunca tinha perguntado mesmo antes? - Foi a primeira coisa que meu irmão quis saber quando parei de falar e eu confirmei com um aceno. - E vocês falaram mesmo tudo isso um para o outro?

Acenei novamente e respirei fundo, limpando mais uma vez o rosto.

-Eu não queria que o que ele disse tivesse me atingido tanto, mas não consegui segurar e acabei me defendendo. - Me justifiquei, ainda que ele não tivesse dito nada. - Mas o Harry deixa tudo parecendo pior do que é, tudo mais intenso, que droga! E ele precisava ter pegado tão pesado? - Meu tom saiu tão magoado com a pergunta que o Ron voltou a fazer carinho no meu cabelo.

-Não, Gin, não precisava. - Respondeu, me olhando pensativo e paciente, como se tudo estivesse muito claro para ele.

-O jeito que ele falou era pra me machucar, dava pra ver. - Continuei do mesmo jeito.

-Quando estão brigando as pessoas querem mesmo machucar a outra. - Falou como uma constatação. - Você também quis machucá-lo, não quis? E falou algumas coisas que sabe que não são verdade, tenho certeza.

-No começo eu só queria me defender mesmo. - Me expliquei como se aquilo fosse uma acusação.

-Não precisa machucar ninguém pra se defender.

-Foi sem querer!

-Machuca do mesmo jeito, Gin.

-Para de defender ele! - Pedi irritada, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Não estou defendendo ninguém, só estou te dizendo que quando as pessoas brigam elas tendem a querer machucar o outro. Não deveriam, mas tendem. - Explicou puxando minhas mãos para baixo para me olhar. - E você se sentir mais afetada pelo que ele diz ou faz é normal também, porque você gosta dele.

-Claro que gosto, passamos muito tempo juntos e ele é super leg...

-Gosta mais do que isso. - Interrompeu e continuou me encarando, sem se deixar abalar pela minha expressão carrancuda.

Por fim me dei por vencida e desviei o rosto, por que eu ia negar pro meu irmão?

-Ron, você deveria estar falando mal dele comigo, não me dizendo que eu gosto do cara. - Cruzei os braços emburrada e ele riu.

-Tudo bem, vamos falar mal dele então.

-Ah, mas eu não quero falar mal dele. - Desisti quando senti meus olhos úmidos de novo.

-Quer jogar Poker e se distrair um pouco? - Sugeriu, prestativo.

-Não! - Neguei enfática e pisquei liberando a série de lágrimas que vieram com a menção ao jogo que também estava corrompido com lembranças dele.

-Tudo bem. - Concordou rapidamente, apesar de parecer confuso com a minha reação.

Ele não tentou sugerir mais nada depois disso e eu também decidi ficar quieta, aproveitando o conforto do carinho no meu cabelo. A minha intenção era chegar aqui, desabafar sobre o que houve, chorar tudo o que eu estava com vontade e me convencer de que agora tudo estava bem e não haveria mais perguntas inconvenientes. O que consegui, no entanto, foi a necessidade de obrigar minha mente, a cada cinco minutos, a parar de ficar imaginando o que Harry estaria fazendo agora, porque ele me pareceu tão triste ao sair da minha casa.

Muitos minutos de silêncio e muitas lágrimas depois, aceitei o fato de que aquilo não passaria em um dia e que para isso eu precisaria continuar minha vida como ela sempre foi. E eu tinha uma vida realmente ótima antes, o que a impediria de continuar ótima agora? Sequei o rosto decidida e me sentei com um movimento rápido.

-Chega! - Determinei e me virei de frente para o Ron, que permaneceu quieto. - Vou para casa e isso vai passar logo. Não adianta eu ficar imaginando o que ele está fazendo agora, adianta? Quero dizer, que diferença faria eu saber? Eu acho que ele está em casa, mas não é mais problema meu se ele quiser estar em qualquer outro lugar.

-É... - Falou incerto quanto ao que deveria responder para as minhas perguntas.

-E eu também não vou esquecer as grosserias dele e ligar, se é isso o que ele está esperando. - Afirmei mais para mim mesma do que para o meu ouvinte. - Eu preciso crescer e parar de correr para você por qualquer coisa, não é? - Perguntei diretamente a ele dessa vez, mas a ideia também era convencer a mim mesma.

-Eu não acho que você precisa parar de fazer isso. - Negou com segurança e eu lancei um sorriso agradecido.

-Eu já vou.

Ele normalmente me pergunta se eu não quero ficar para dormir, mas dessa vez minha postura decidida enquanto puxava a bolsa de cima da mesa de centro o impediu, então ele apenas se levantou para me acompanhar até a porta. Depois de pegar a chave do carro me virei e o abracei.

-Tchau, Ron, e obrigada.

-Não por isso. - Respondeu retribuindo o gesto. - Me liga se precisar de alguma coisa.

-Pode deixar. - O tranquilizei e saí.

Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas tranquilas, deixei minha mente vagar por todas as implicações do que aconteceu nas últimas horas. Não haveria mais ligações todos os dias a noite para saber se eu estava bem, não haveria mais relatos sobre as oscilações da bolsa de valores, não haveria mais companhia garantida nos finais de semana e nem um apelido ridículo para eu gostar.

-Ai, caramba, não vou mais chamar ninguém de Ursinho. - Resmunguei em voz alta, parada em um semáforo e me sentindo subitamente triste outra vez.

Eu já tinha até um apelido bonitinho para o Harry e ainda assim ele tem coragem de me dizer com todas as letras que eu não tenho sentimentos.

Se meu único problema fosse alguém para chamar por um nome fofo, eu poderia passar no primeiro pet shop que encontrasse, comprar um cachorro daqueles que pesam menos do que minha bolsa e chamá-lo de Ursinho. Aposto que no fim do dia ele me daria atenção, ficaria radiante em me ver, seria uma ótima companhia, faria gracinhas para eu rir e nunca gritaria na minha cara que eu sou egoísta quando estivesse indisposta para andar no parque. Mas eu duvidava também que ele conseguiria latir me chamando de Ratinha.

Estacionei o carro na minha vaga nem um pouco mais feliz do que quando saí e me arrastei para casa. Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, olhando mais uma vez para o sorriso esquisito da minha caveirinha pendurada na fechadura, olhei em volta e reparei na bagunça que ainda havia na minha sala, resquício do último dia que não passei sozinha aqui.

Eu precisava dormir, mas eu precisava antes arrumar minha vida de novo e decidi começar pela bagunça que eu conseguia ver. A da sala, com todos aqueles presentes escolhidos a dedo para me deixar com cara de idiota, eu resolvi deixar por último, e passei direto para o quarto, parando tempo suficiente para levar comigo os embrulhos que ganhei dos meus amigos.

Pendurei meu vestido novo, guardei a camiseta na parte destinada às minhas roupas brancas e enfiei o do Colin de qualquer jeito na primeira gaveta que abri. A roupa com que cheguei do trabalho ainda estava jogada no chão ao lado do guarda roupas, aguardando serem levadas para o cesto de roupas sujas, e eu puxei de qualquer jeito as peças para fazer exatamente isso. Assim que levantei a calça alguma coisa caiu do bolso e tilintou quando se chocou com o piso, chamando minha atenção. Me virei e larguei tudo de novo no chão quando dei de cara com a cópia da minha chave, colocada ali assim que o chaveiro me entregou. A intenção era dar de presente para o Harry quando nos encontrássemos, mas agora ela continuaria sem nenhuma utilidade que não me magoar um pouco mais.

-Esqueceu do idiota, Harry. - Falei com raiva quando me abaixei e a peguei para jogar de qualquer jeito dentro da gaveta do meu criado mudo, que era a coisa mais perto de mim no momento. - Egoísta, ingrata e idiota.

Isso foi o suficiente para acabar com a minha disposição em mudar qualquer coisa, a única coisa que eu queria agora era mudar de dia, de preferência para algum bem distante desse, para que o tempo fizesse logo o seu milagre de melhorar as coisas. Joguei de lado a blusa e o short que estava usando, apaguei a luz e me enfiei embaixo das cobertas para esperar o sono chegar.

Acordei me sentindo com quinze anos de novo, além de ter sonhado com ele em cada minuto que consegui dormir o meu mau humor estava irritando até a mim mesma. Me enfiei na primeira roupa que encontrei quando abri a porta do meu armário e passei pela sala sem olhar para os lados, direto para a porta.

Meu dia não teve trânsito, correria ou emergências graves, nem nada que demandasse atenção suficiente para me livrar dos meus próprios pensamentos. Na maior parte do tempo fiquei no meu consultório deixando os pensamentos vagarem por tudo o que aconteceu de diferente na minha vida nos últimos meses.

Conforme eu me via nessas lembranças, mais sentia raiva de como tudo acabou. Como Colin me disse, meses atrás, eu o deixei se aproximar, entrar na minha vida e fazer parte da minha rotina como nunca antes alguém fez. Apresentei o Harry ao meu irmão e aos meus amigos, cheguei ao ponto de me sentir tão a vontade na casa dele que não fazia diferença estar lá ou na minha, e ele vai embora gritando na minha cara que eu sou egoísta.

Prefiro pensar que o Harry não sabe o que é egoísmo, ou não teria dito isso a mim. Ou teria, como eu poderia ter certeza, afinal? Eu também achava que ele respeitaria meu espaço e fez exatamente o contrário. Eu vou ficar melhor sem ele, só preciso voltar à minha rotina de antes, parar de olhar todas essas fotos no meu celular e de ter vontade de chorar a cada dez minutos.

-Mas que droga! - Resmunguei, jogando o telefone em cima da mesa e limpando mais uma lágrima insistente.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e voltei minha atenção ao computador à minha frente para me certificar de que realmente não havia mais nenhum paciente para atender na emergência. Enfiei o celular no bolso da calça e fui dar uma volta pelo hospital, já era noite, então talvez eu encontrasse alguma coisa para fazer.

-Onde você pensa que vai, gata? - Ouvi o Colin chamar assim que dei dois passos no corredor.

Me virei e dei de cara com ele e Luna, ambos com sorrisos enormes e caminhando na minha direção.

-Temos um jantar, lembra? E você está totalmente livre agora. - Ele completou satisfeito.

Até tentei sorrir de volta, mas não consegui reprimir uma careta ao me lembrar que eu ainda tinha um evento em minha homenagem para comparecer.

-E onde vocês estão pensando em jantar? - Tentei soar animada, mas os dois me olharam desconfiados.

-Não está a fim? - Luna perguntou.

-Para falar a verdade, não. - Fui sincera e os dois me olharam decepcionados. - Desculpem.

-Sem problemas, mas está tudo bem? - Meu amigo perguntou, se aproximando e repousando o braço no meu ombro em um gesto reconfortante.

-Está. - Sorri para ela da melhor maneira que consegui. - Por que não compramos uns lanches e comemos aqui no meu consultório? Estamos todos livres mesmo. - Dei de ombros e os dois concordaram.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a lanchonete e os dois pediram seus jantares antes de mim. Quando chegou minha vez, pedi um suco de laranja, meu lanche natural preferido e uma barra grande de chocolate branco, apenas porque me deu vontade de comer alguma coisa doce e ela estava muito atrativa no balcão.

Colocamos tudo sobre a minha mesa assim que tirei de lá todos os receituários, e os dois se acomodaram nas cadeiras de um lado enquanto eu assumia a minha de sempre. Os dois começaram uma conversa descontraída e engraçada sobre um karaokê a que foram juntos, sem mim porque eu estava comemorando o aniversário do Harry.

-Eu deveria ter ido, parece que vocês se divertiram muito. - Comentei enquanto abria meu chocolate.

-Mas você com certeza se divertiu mais. - Luna afirmou. - Como foi o aniversário dele?

-Foi legal. Jantamos e voltamos para casa. - Respondi, dando uma mordida na barra.

-Você já usou meu presente? - Colin perguntou com expectativa.

-Ainda não, gato, mas prometo que vou usar assim que encontrar alguém para fazer isso comigo.

Tentei soar o mais despreocupada possível ao dizer, mas isso não os impediu de me olharem espantados, os olhos arregalados.

-É por isso então? - Luna me perguntou como se algo estivesse fazendo sentido de repente.

-O que?

-Que você está toda tristinha.

-E se entupindo de chocolate. - Colin acrescentou, apontando para mim em meio a outra mordida.

Larguei meu doce sobre a mesa e encarei de volta sua expressão reprovadora.

-Vocês terminaram? - Luna perguntou.

-Uhum.

-Quando?

-Ontem.

-E a briga foi feia? - Meu amigo quis saber.

-Foi.

-Vocês brigaram por que? Pelo que você dizia estava tudo ótimo. - Luna se manifestou.

-Porque ele não consegue segurar a curiosidade mórbida dele e nem aceita quando eu não quero responder. - Falei me sentindo irritada de novo. - Preciso contar tudo pra ele? - Perguntei aos dois, que ouviram sem dizer nada. - Não preciso, não é?

Quebrei mais um pedaço do meu chocolate e enfiei na boca. Cruzei os braços enquanto os dois se entreolhavam.

-Teve grito?

-Uhum. - Murmurei, ainda de boca cheia.

-Dos dois? - Colin perguntou e eu assenti. - Ele chorou?

-Sim, tadinho. - Falei com uma pontada de dor ao me lembrar do Harry limpando a bochecha. - Tadinho nada, ele me falou um monte! - Acrescentei, me lembrando do eco dos gritos dele. - E por que você não me pergunta se eu chorei também?

-Porque nem precisa, dá pra ver na sua cara. - Esclareceu apontando para mim.

A ideia de estar andando por aí com o rosto inchado me irritou mais do que o suposto desinteresse do Colin pela minha tristeza.

-E você está bem com isso?

-Bem? Claro que não! - Falei como se fosse óbvio. - Estou com raiva, isso sim, porque eu perdi seis meses da minha vida com um cara que sai batendo a porta, sem olhar pra trás, e me chamando de egoísta.

-Ai! - Luna comentou, refletindo meu sentimento de dor com a ofensa.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer, até o Colin perguntar astutamente:

-O que é isso que você está segurando o tempo todo?

Olhei para baixo e reparei que estava com o pingente preso entre os dedos, coisa que eu ainda nem tinha reparado que estava fazendo.

-Um dos presentes que ele me deu de aniversário.

Assim que terminei de falar os dois se debruçaram sobre a minha mesa e aproximaram os rostos do meu pescoço, Colin apoiou com delicadeza meu pingente sobre os dedos para olharem de perto.

-Uau, que lindo! - Luna elogiou.

-Também achei. - Assumi, porque eu também não podia tirar o mérito da joalheria que confeccionou a peça.

-Um dos presentes? - Colin observou, se sentando novamente. - Quais foram os outros?

-Um monte de brigadeiro gourmet, que é meu prato preferido, uma lingerie super bonita, um chaveiro de caveirinha e um War, que ele ia me ensinar a jogar. - Terminei de contar com o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto apoiado na mão, uma pose deprimente até para mim que não estava me vendo.

Não encarei nenhum dos dois, apesar de saber que eles ainda podiam ver minha expressão triste. Lembrar de como foi legal ganhar tudo isso não me deixou melhor, e eu me sentiria ainda pior quando enfim tivesse tempo de tirar tudo do meio da minha sala.

-Que fofo. - Luna comentou, apenas para ter algo que dizer.

-Enquanto ele quer ser, é mesmo, mas quando decide magoar também é ótimo. - Desabafei e suspirei ao fim, reprimindo a vontade de chorar. - Vamos falar de outra coisa? O que acabou, acabou.

-Claro. - Colin se prontificou, não sem me olhar de um jeito muito observador. - Contei para vocês que agendei minha viagem de férias? - Nós duas negamos e ele começou seu relato a respeito da praia onde passaria seus dias de descanso.

Se eu bem o conhecia, ele esperaria apenas um momento conveniente em que estivéssemos a sós para trazer o assunto à tona. O que quer dizer que eu precisaria passar uns dias evitando me encontrar com ele sem mais ninguém.

-E quais os planos para o final de semana? - Ele perguntou depois de nos contar as maravilhas do seu destino turístico.

-Vou jantar com o Ron amanhã, vamos comemorar meu aniversário.

Empurrei para o fundo da minha mente a lembrança de que o Harry iria conosco e optei por não mencionar o fato. Ao invés disso, ouvi Luna se lamentar porque teria que trabalhar e não poderia passar o final de semana com o namorado. Reprimi minha vontade de ignorar a história do casal porque não queria soar mal educada nem amargurada, mas não consegui pensar em nada mais legal para dizer do que meu único comentário:

-Que pena.

Os dois se entreolharam diante da minha falta de empolgação, e eu vi meu amigo disfarçar a risada com uma tosse e mudar novamente de assunto. Ignorei de propósito aquilo e continuei ouvindo o falatório dos dois até que fui chamada na emergência.

-Pessoal, obrigada pelo jantar de aniversário, mas tenho que ir. - Me despedi rápido e saí, agradecendo internamente por não ter que continuar na nossa pequena reunião.

O problema não era com eles, eu é que não estava no melhor humor possível e não tinha paciência para continuar com esses eventos. O acidente que precisei atender demandou minha atenção madrugada adentro, e não tive nenhum outro momento de folga durante aquela noite.

Quando saí do centro cirúrgico, andei sorrateiramente pelos corredores até o vestiário e saí do hospital evitando encontrar meu amigo na recepção. Eu sei que seria inútil tentar não conversar com ele, mas adiaria o quanto pudesse.

Não consegui impedir meu olhar de vagar pelo estacionamento do hospital apenas para confirmar que o Harry estava falando sério quando disse que não me procuraria. Não consegui me decidir se dava ouvidos ao lado que dizia que era melhor assim ou ao que tentava se convencer, muito esperançoso, de que ainda estava muito recente e na semana seguinte seria diferente.

Joguei a bolsa no banco do carona e dirigi devagar até minha casa, porque também não estava com pressa de encarar a bagunça da minha sala. Com o argumento de que eu precisava descansar, passei novamente direto pelo primeiro cômodo do meu apartamento e fechei a porta do quarto atrás de mim. Tomei um banho muito mais rápido do que o habitual e me enfiei embaixo das cobertas, deixando o sono me levar.

Acordei deitada de bruços e me sentindo um pouquinho dolorida pela posição incômoda, mas o que me irritou foi a primeira coisa em que pensei assim que despertei: "meu Deus, como o Harry consegue dormir assim?". Bufei irritada com o rumo dos meus pensamentos e me virei de costas, assumindo minha posição de costume e fitando o teto escuro acima de mim.

Me concentrei em deixar a mente livre de qualquer assunto que não fosse o que vestir para sair com o Ron, e uma vez decidido o traje, puxei o celular para ver as horas e pensar no que fazer até a hora de sair.

-Puta que pariu! - Exclamei irritada quando vi que já era quase seis da tarde.

Chutei as cobertas para o lado e caminhei emburrada até o banheiro. Desde quando eu dormia tanto assim no sábado? Me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro praguejando o momento em que me habituei a ser acordada com uma ligação bonitinha em um horário decente. Se o Harry não tivesse me acostumado a isso, eu não teria dormido tanto e perdido praticamente o dia inteiro.

Só tive tempo de me vestir e sair correndo para a casa do Ron, porque nossa reserva era no primeiro horário e ele sempre me dava um belo sermão quando eu me atrasava, o que eu sinceramente gostaria de evitar nesse momento.

-Nossa, Gin, que cara de sono. - Foi o primeiro comentário dele quando abriu a porta para mim.

-Acordei agora há pouco. - Respondi sem vontade, me esticando para que ele beijasse meu rosto.

Fechei a porta e me virei a tempo de vê-lo se jogar de novo no sofá, vestindo o short que eu reconheci como sendo de um pijama de quando ainda morávamos juntos e uma camiseta mais ou menos da mesma época.

-Não estamos atrasados? - Perguntei me sentando do lado dele.

-Eu me troco rapidinho.

A cara dele mostrava a total falta de vontade de levantar dali até mesmo para ir até a cozinha, imagina a um restaurante. Se eu fosse sincera comigo mesma, também assumiria que eu passaria o jantar todo pensando que estava faltando uma pessoa.

-Quer pedir comida e ficar em casa? Estou meio desanimada hoje. - Sugeri, jogando os sapatos para o lado e colocando os pés sobre o assento ao meu lado.

-Mas é seu aniversário, a gente sempre comemora.

-Vamos comemorar aqui, não estou muito em clima de restaurante hoje.

-Nem eu. - Confessou com um sorriso agradecido.

Nos acomodamos no balcão da cozinha com uma pilha de cardápios de delivery entre nós e escolhemos nosso jantar em poucos minutos. Enquanto esperávamos, troquei a calça jeans pelo short do meu pijama e me acomodei novamente no sofá.

-O que foi, Ron? - Perguntei me virando para ele, que continuava pensativo.

Ele respirou fundo daquele jeito que sempre fazia antes de me contar algo delicado, e falou:

-Mione me deu um ultimato.

-Ultimato? - Questionei, curiosa por mais informações.

-Quarta ela veio aqui a tarde com aquele jeito todo autoritário dela, me sentou no sofá e falou que quer mais. - Deu de ombros antes de continuar, indicando que aquilo era o resumo. - Disse que não quer mais continuar com os nossos encontros casuais, que agora ela quer um relacionamento, ou não teremos mais nada.

-Ela enfim tomou coragem, então… - Comentei mais para mim do que para ele.

-Você sabia? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Que ela gosta de você? - Ele assentiu sem dizer nada. - E você não?

-Não, ela nunca demonstra.

-Meu Deus, Ron, você é cego? - Perguntei e ele me olhou com a cara fechada. - Enfim, o que vocês vão fazer?

-Não sei, ela deixou a decisão nas minhas mãos e eu não sei o que fazer. - Falou meio confuso.

A campainha tocou antes que eu pudesse responder, e me levantei para atender o entregador. Voltei até a sala no momento em que ele se acomodava novamente com dois copos e guardanapos para nós dois e deixei a caixa de esfirras sobre o sofá, entre nós.

-Olha, ela gosta muito de você, e para mim é bem óbvio também que você gosta dela. - Comecei e ele me olhou com atenção. - Então pensa bem antes de se decidir, e vê se não faz merda.

Ele revirou os olhos ao final do meu conselho e bufou irritado.

-Olha quem está falando! - Desdenhou e eu fechei a cara dessa vez. - A Mione não é a única apaixonada nessa história, e você é perita em fazer merda.

-Eu? - Perguntei indignada. - Tem certeza que sou eu?

-A cegueira deve ser de família também. - Completou, me olhando com superioridade.

-Quando foi que começamos a falar de mim? Estou tentando te ajudar, seu idiota.

-Também estou tentando te ajudar quando digo que você é totalmente minha irmã na arte de fazer merda. - Devolveu sem nada de humor.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca. - Agradeci sarcástica. - E o que você falou?

-Nada.

-Eu te contei tudo, pode me dizer o que você falou também. - Exigi, colocando meu copo novamente sobre a mesa de centro.

-Estou dizendo, eu não falei nada. - Esclareceu exasperado.

-Nada, absolutamente nenhuma palavra? - Perguntei sem acreditar e ele confirmou com um aceno. - Ron, ela vem aqui, diz claramente o que quer e você faz o grande ato de ficar calado?

Até aos meus ouvidos soei indignada ao dizer isso.

-Eu deveria ter gritado um monte de grosserias? - Falou me olhando sugestivo.

-Eu não fui grossa. - Me defendi.

-E eu não disse seu nome. - Deu de ombros em um rompante de infantilidade. - Mas ta vendo? Até você sabe que foi um poço de grosseria com o moleque.

-Ai, Ron, não da para conversar com você. - Cruzei os braços irritada.

-Eu não soube o que dizer. - Confessou.

-E eu estava me defendendo, ele me magoou. - Repeti meu argumento, sem olhar para ele.

Nenhum de nós dois soube o que dizer depois disso, porque eu não fazia ideia de como consolá-lo e meu estado de espírito estava totalmente impróprio para tal ação.

-Você vai dormir aqui? - Perguntou ainda olhando para frente.

-Vou. - Respondi, terminando meu refrigerante.

Nenhum de nós dois disse nada depois, e o Ron acabou ligando a TV para preencher o silêncio.

O dia seguinte chegou com a mesma falta de coisas para fazer e se arrastou durante toda a manhã. Após almoçarmos, meu irmão se acomodou no sofá com um dos seus notebooks ultra modernos no colo e a mim restou assistir TV, deitada ao lado dele.

-Gin? - Ouvi sua voz distante me chamando e despertei aos poucos. - Seu telefone está tocando.

Pisquei algumas vezes para focar o ambiente e estendi a mão para que ele me entregasse o celular.

-Acabei dormindo, obrigada. - Comentei o óbvio enquanto olhava a tela do aparelho. - Alô?

-Dra. Weasley? É a Mary, do hospital, desculpe interromper seu final de semana. - Reconheci a voz da enfermeira simpática que fazia vários turnos no final de semana.

-Sem problemas, Mary, o que houve?

-Circuito de pedaladas na cidade no início da tarde, já recebemos vários casos e você sabe como é, teremos muitos mais certamente. - Rolei os olhos quando ouvi o motivo, porque nunca entendi o que leva pessoas a saírem de casa no domingo apenas para se quebrarem em cima de uma bicicleta. - Me pediram para chamar você também, porque não daremos conta.

-Tudo bem, Mary, obrigada, chego aí daqui a pouco.

-Obrigada, doutora.

Encerrei a ligação e me espreguicei antes de levantar, me sentindo empolgada por ter algo útil a fazer.

-Vou trabalhar. - Informei ao Ron enquanto ia até meu quarto trocar o pijama.

-Tudo bem. - Falou sem desviar a atenção do que quer que estivesse fazendo.

Passei na minha casa tempo suficiente para trocar de roupa, e cheguei ao hospital no fim da tarde. Não tive tempo para nada até o início da madrugada, a correria manteve minha mente ocupada o suficiente para eu não ter tempo de pensar em mais nada.

Trabalhar era realmente uma ótima distração e ainda me deixava feliz, então não tive nenhuma pressa de ir embora às seis da tarde, ao fim do meu turno, e acabei chegando em casa todos os dias depois das dez da noite. Era um ritmo cansativo, mas que me fazia dormir sem interrupções e nem sonhos.

O lado ruim foi não ter nenhuma disposição para arrumar a bagunça da minha sala, mas eu mal tinha tempo de olhar para ela de qualquer forma.

Meu último paciente agendado na quinta-feira saiu do consultório pouco depois da uma da tarde, quando eu já estava faminta. Me estiquei para alongar os músculos e levantei para ir até a lanchonete, mas me choquei com um jaleco tão branco quanto o meu assim que abri a porta.

-Aonde pensa que vai, gata? - Colin perguntou animado, me empurrando de volta para dentro.

Olhei derrotada para ele, porque eu já previa com precisão o motivo da visita.

-Só comer alguma coisa.

-Não precisa sair, eu trouxe para você. - Falou orgulhoso, levantando um lanche do meu sabor preferido e o suco de laranja que eu sempre tomava.

-Nossa, que gentileza, obrigada. - Tentei soar simpática, mas terminei olhando ameaçadora para ele. - Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está me encurralando.

-E se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está fugindo. - Devolveu, se acomodando confortavelmente na cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

Sem outra alternativa, me sentei também e comecei meu almoço.

-Então, me conta. - Pediu com os cotovelos apoiados e me olhando com atenção.

-Já contei tudo, gato.

-Não contou como você está se sentindo nem por que essa briga começou. Vocês estavam muito amor um com o outro, e brigaram do nada.

-É difícil explicar por que começou, gato, mas basicamente eu não quis dizer a ele o que tinha acontecido, ele insistiu, eu neguei e brigamos. - Dei de ombros ao final da minha explicação vaga.

-Foi por causa do que aconteceu na quarta? Aqueles atendimentos que você não gosta de fazer?

-Colin, eu não quero falar disso.

-E nem precisa falar disso comigo, ou com a Luna, ou com ninguém daqui. - Esclareceu e eu o olhei sem descruzar os braços. - A gente nota que te incomoda e você não gosta de falar, mas pra gente não faz diferença. Para o Harry faz?

-Mais do que deveria.

-O que ele fala disso?

-Que não faria diferença se não nos afetasse. - Contei a contragosto, virando o resto do meu suco. - Obrigada pelo almoço.

-De nada. Ele que terminou tudo?

-Não, ele disse que queria que eu aceitasse tudo o que ele quer compartilhar e que eu compartilhasse também, ou iria embora e dessa vez estava desistindo.

-E você acha que ele falou sério sobre desistir? - Fez a pergunta que eu estava tentando evitar desde o começo da semana.

-Eu acho. - Assumi com um suspiro.

-Você deve ter sido cavala com ele também, né gata?

-Você é meu amigo, sabia? Meu! - Exclamei exaltada, ele me olhou divertido. - E já é a segunda pessoa que diz que eu fui grossa com ele. Por que você e o Ron não se juntam e fazem um grupo de apoio para ajudar o Harry? Vai ver ele não está conseguindo se recuperar sozinho de tanta grosseria. - Ironizei ao final da frase e ele riu.

-Olha só, que delicadinha. - Comentou sarcástico. - Deve ser porque eu e o Ron conhecemos seus momentos.

-Ou porque querem testar minha paciência. - Sugeri e ele riu de novo.

-E como você está com tudo isso? - Abri a boca para falar, mas ele me interrompeu. - Fora aquele papo da raiva que você disse pra mim e pra Lu, porque isso já deve até ter passado.

-Estou com saudade. - Confessei. - A gente se via muito, como eu conseguiria não sentir falta?

-Não tem como. - Concordou. - Mas e você, desistiu também?

-Ah, Colin, não é questão de desistir. - Comecei, sem saber ao certo como explicar. - Ele me machucou também, sabia?

-Imagino.

-Ele me chamou de egoísta, de ingrata e praticamente falou que eu não tinha sentimentos, por que eu deveria querer continuar? É coisa demais pra falar de alguém que a gente gosta, não?

-Bem, é, mas pra mim parece aquele monte de coisa que as pessoas falam na hora da raiva e nem acham isso de verdade.

-Na hora da raiva, ou não, ele também não foi nada delicado comigo.

-E quem briga delicadamente, gata? - Falou como se fosse óbvio.

Nem respondi a essa pergunta, apenas olhei de canto para ele.

-Eu acho que vocês dois deveriam conversar e pelo menos dar um fim decente para isso, foi muito legal o que vocês tiveram para acabar assim.

-Não acho uma boa ideia. - Teimei e ele rolou os olhos para mim.

-Acabou mesmo para você?

-Acabou, não é? Eu disse tchau, ele foi embora, me parece o fim.

-Então tira esse colar, se acabou tem que se livrar de tudo. - Falou desafiador, apontando para o meu pescoço.

Assim que ele citou a peça, notei que eu estava de novo com o pingente preso entre os dedos, brincando de deslizá-lo de um lado para o outro pela corrente.

-Não! - Neguei espontaneamente.

-Por que?

-Porque isso não tem nada a ver. - Afirmei séria e ele riu de canto para mim. - Colin, não quero mais conversar com você.

-Nem poderia, preciso voltar para a emergência. - Falou se levantando. - Mas não fique triste, eu vou dar um jeitinho de te ver com mais frequência.

-Ah, não se incomode, vou ficar muito bem. - Respondi de pirraça, mas terminei rindo com ele.

-Se cuide, gata. - Se abaixou ao meu lado e deu um beijo no meu rosto. - E pare de se entupir de chocolate, pelo amor de Deus! - Pediu exasperado, tirando a embalagem vazia do meu bolso.

-Pare de dar uma de nutricionista, pelo amor de Deus! - Devolvi na mesma forma, tirando o papel da mão dele e jogando no lixo embaixo da minha mesa.

-Isso de que chocolate supre carência é mito. - Afirmou sabiamente.

-Obrigada pela informação vital, não vou me esquecer.

-Sempre que precisar. - Riu e me mandou um beijo antes de sair.

Ignorei meu horário de saída mais uma vez e fiz uma ronda geral por todos os meus pós operatórios durante a tarde. Quando estava prestes a ir embora recebemos uma emergência grave e isso me prendeu noite adentro, me deixando livre apenas para ir para casa dormir.


	27. Chapter 27

No meio da manhã de sexta, duas batidas rápidas na porta do meu consultório me fizeram levantar a cabeça do prontuário que estava preenchendo.

-Dr. Lupin, bom dia. Sente-se, por favor. - Cumprimentei com um sorriso o chefe de cirurgia e o esperei se acomodar.

-Bom dia, Dra. Weasley. - Me cumprimentou e levantou uma folha que eu já tinha visto muitas vezes, embora nenhuma nos últimos meses. - Eu até estranhei ver seu nome nessa relação depois de tanto tempo cumprindo tão bem o seu horário, mas essa semana você já trabalhou vinte horas a mais do que o permitido.

Me mantive atenta e impassível, mas por dentro soltei um gemido de frustração pelo que eu sabia que viria a seguir.

-Não me atentei a isso, doutor, desculpe.

-Sem problemas, mas isso me obriga a te mandar para casa agora. - Concluiu o esperado. - Nos vemos na segunda.

Até pensei em protestar, mas eu sabia que seria em vão, então apenas concordei e o esperei sair para ir embora também. Eu já não sabia o que fazer com dois dias livres, agora teria que preencher três.

Assim que entrei em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto e afundei na banheira com a água até o pescoço, onde fiquei por mais de uma hora até a baixa temperatura me expulsar. Comi uma salada, coloquei toda a minha roupa suja para lavar, joguei fora os papéis sem utilidade que estavam dentro da minha bolsa e esgotei todas as possibilidades do que fazer antes de parar de adiar o inevitável e me sentar no sofá ao lado de todos os embrulhos colocados sobre a mesa de centro.

Empilhei primeiro em um canto a caixinha do chaveiro e o estojo do colar, ambas vazias, e depois me virei para as demais. Meus brigadeiros continuavam tão apetitosos quanto no dia em que ganhei, e fora o único que comi na hora todos os outros estavam ali. Mordi o cantinho de um para me certificar de que ainda estava bom e coloquei a embalagem ao meu lado no assento para comer mais alguns quando vi que o gosto estava ótimo.

Levantei a lingerie e olhei com mais atenção todos os detalhes bem feitos da renda macia, não me surpreendi ao ver que o tamanho estava correto. A falta de etiqueta me chamou atenção e eu aproximei as peças do nariz para constatar o que o cheiro do amaciante das roupas dele me confirmou: estavam lavadas, era só vestir. O nível de detalhe me deu vontade de rir, mas ao invés disso coloquei um brigadeiro inteiro na boca e mastiguei enquanto dobrava com cuidado a calcinha e o sutiã e deixava sobre o móvel.

Abri a caixa do jogo e olhei a quantidade de peças pequenas e coloridas separadas por compartimentos. Estudei o mapa impresso no tabuleiro por alguns segundos e o voltei ao lugar destinado, apanhando dessa vez o pequeno livro explicativo de regras, na intenção de folhear as primeiras páginas.

Algumas explicações eram um pouco complexas e eu precisei reler para entender completamente, mas depois as coisas começaram a fazer sentido e eu continuei. Em algum momento me cansei da posição em que estava e deitei no sofá, transferindo a caixa com meus brigadeiros para cima da barriga e continuando a leitura. Perto do fim do folheto explicativo tateei às cegas a embalagem e me espantei quando não senti mais nada além de papel.

-Mas já acabou? - Comentei alto o suficiente para eu mesma ouvir.

Depois de uma olhada para a caixa vazia em cima de mim, observei todo o cenário em volta e cheguei à conclusão de que passar a tarde deitada, lendo as regras de um jogo com quem eu não tinha ninguém para jogar e me entupindo de brigadeiros era tão deprimente quanto eu achei que jamais seria.

Joguei tudo para o lado e me levantei decidida a fazer com meu tempo livre o que eu sempre fiz antes de ter alguém com quem dividi-lo. Vesti uma roupa em que eu me sentia bem, arrumei o cabelo e passei um pouco de maquiagem para melhorar a cara de desânimo. Parei apenas para pegar minha bolsa sobre a mesa de jantar e saí de casa disposta a encontrar um bom lugar para jantar.

O final de semana se arrastou igualmente monótono, minha única diversão foi passar a tarde de sábado com a minha vizinha no apartamento em frente, ajudando-a a fazer um bolo que nós duas comemos quase inteiro depois. O lado bom foi que ela também não estava muito bem humorada, então nos entendemos no nosso silêncio que durou boa parte do tempo e em conversas ligeiramente vagas sobre o que fizemos durante a semana.

Voltei da casa dela com metade do bolo que não comemos, o que não era muito, e um conselho com que eu não sabia o que fazer: se eu dei a palavra final para que Harry saísse, eu é que deveria ir atrás dele. A questão é que isso entrava no hall de coisas que eu não conseguia me convencer a fazer, mas guardei as palavras dela num cantinho onde eu conseguia ver de longe, os argumentos que minha amiga usou foram bons o suficiente para que eu não as descartasse de imediato.

Entrei no hospital segunda de manhã e a primeira pessoa que vi, inesperadamente, foi o Colin no balcão da enfermaria.

-Bom dia, gato. Plantão de domingo? - Perguntei depois de me abaixar para dar um beijo nele.

-A Mary me pediu para cobri-la, e ela sempre me ajuda. - Explicou e desviou o olhar para o meu pescoço. - Já tirou o colar, doutora? - Provocou, me chamando do mesmo jeito que ele sabia que o Harry chamava.

-Ai, Colin! - Exclamei exasperada, rolando os olhos e saindo de perto para não ouvir o resto da conversa.

A caminho do vestiário ainda pude ouvir sua risada descontraída, demonstrando que não se importava nem um pouco que eu não quisesse escutar. Pouco antes da hora do almoço, aproveitei o tempo livre e fiz uma ligação que estava adiando desde sábado, mas que era necessária.

-Oi, Gin! - A voz feliz me atendeu no terceiro toque.

-Oi, Lisa. Tudo bem?

-Tudo, eu e a Meg estamos ótimas. - Falou tão radiante que eu acabei sorrindo. - Mas e você, como está? - O tom da voz dela confirmava minha certeza de que eu não precisaria contar a novidade.

-Bem também. Me desculpe por não ter ido no chá de bebê da Meg, sábado eu… - Pensei em inventar uma desculpa, mas era desnecessário. - Espero que você entenda.

-Claro, Gin, não se preocupa com isso, entendo perfeitamente.

-Mas eu queria me encontrar com você e te entregar os presentes, você acha que tem um tempinho?

-Lógico! Quando você está livre? Eu já não estou mais trabalhando. - Confirmou tão visivelmente empolgada que acabou com qualquer dúvida que eu pudesse ter de que essa ligação não fosse uma boa ideia.

-Na quinta eu saio mais cedo do hospital, podemos marcar para o final da tarde em algum café, o que acha? Você pode escolher o lugar e me mandar o endereço.

-Perfeito, eu conheço um ótimo que você vai gostar, te mando por mensagem.

-Então confirmado, até lá. Beijos, Lisa.

-Já estou ansiosa! - Afirmou alegre. - Beijos.

Voltei minha atenção ao que estava fazendo e almocei rápido antes de entrar numa cirurgia que durou a tarde toda e me deixou cansada o suficiente para não querer ficar até mais tarde. Depois de todos os trâmites necessários após sair do centro cirúrgico, fui direto ao vestiário e me preparei para ir para casa.

Parei no balcão da emergência e ignorei com sucesso os olhares sugestivos que o Colin me lançava, concentrada em finalizar as informações no prontuário do paciente para que ele pudesse arquivar. Enquanto eu assinalava os exames realizados, ele falou a frase certa para me fazer levantar a cabeça imediatamente:

-O Harry veio aqui.

-Que horas? - Olhei em volta quase involuntariamente.

-Já faz uns quarenta minutos. - Informou, me observando com atenção. - Pediu para eu te entregar isso.

Meu amigo terminou a frase puxando uma sacola preta de trás da própria cadeira e pousando sobre o balcão à minha frente. Aquela era a sacola com que saí da livraria dias antes do aniversário dele, meu primeiro impulso foi pensar que eu iria agora mesmo na casa dele e o faria engolir cada palavra daqueles livros se fossem eles ali dentro.

Me inclinei para conseguir enxergar o conteúdo e encontrei apenas as poucas peças de roupa que acabaram ficando na casa dele ao longo desse tempo e em nosso último fim de semana juntos, o que não me deixou muito mais feliz do que a opção anterior.

-Ele estava ocupado demais para esperar meia hora? - Perguntei voltando minha atenção ao que estava fazendo e me concentrando em não demonstrar toda a minha frustração.

-Na verdade ele nem perguntou se você ia demorar, gata, só me pediu para te entregar.

-Claro, ele deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer do que isso. - Finalizei ao mesmo tempo em que assinava com força suficiente para rasgar um pedacinho do papel.

-Quem tem compromissos na segunda-feira? Obrigado. - Colin tentou me animar, pegando o prontuário da minha mão quando o entreguei.

-Ele teve e não pareceu se importar a primeira vez que saímos juntos, vai ver é um hábito. - Respondi puxando a bolsa e a sacola de cima do balcão, sem conseguir esconder minha raiva. - Até amanhã.

Não dei a ele tempo de me responder e saí pisando firme até o meu carro. Desde o dia em que eu e Harry brigamos, essa foi a primeira vez que não teimei em procurá-lo com o olhar enquanto cruzava o estacionamento, o gesto dele deixava mais do que claro que qualquer possibilidade de contato era nula.

O recado muito claro que ele mandou junto com as minhas coisas me fez sentir um buraco enorme nascendo no lugar onde antes era meu estômago, não bastasse o tanto de coisas que vinha dele e eu não sabia lidar, a ausência estava se mostrando a pior delas. Agora além da saudade, eu também precisaria aprender o que fazer com a sensação incômoda de deixar algo muito importante escapar e ir para cada vez mais longe.

Destravei as portas e joguei as coisas de qualquer jeito no banco do carona, depois me acomodei e encostei a testa no volante, me sentindo muito mais triste do que qualquer outra coisa, diferente do que demonstrei ao meu amigo um minuto atrás. Fechei os olhos e engoli em seco, porque eu me recusava a chorar de novo, embora a vontade estivesse quase me vencendo. Engoli com força o nó na garganta e respirei fundo antes de ligar o carro e ir para casa.

Passei pela porta da sala decidida a não olhar mais para nada daquilo, então antes mesmo de tirar o sapato fui direto até minha mesa de centro. Larguei a bolsa de qualquer jeito no sofá, virei minhas roupas também em cima dele e substituí o conteúdo da sacola por todas as caixas de presente que ainda estavam jogadas ali, o próximo destino delas seria a lixeira do prédio. Olhei por alguns segundos para a caixa do jogo ainda aberta e a lingerie dobrada ao lado, tempo suficiente para me decidir que ambas ficariam ótimas dentro da gaveta da sala, aquela que eu raramente abria e onde a chance de encará-las seria quase nula.

O amontoado de peças em cima do sofá continha uma calça jeans, um sapato de salto que eu usava com frequência e combinava com tudo, duas camisetas, um casaco, lingerie e as peças brancas que eu estava usando na última vez que fui do trabalho direto para a casa dele. A falta do meu robe chamou atenção, afinal se Harry estava devolvendo tudo o que é meu, eu queria isso também.

Peguei o telefone e comecei a discar o número dele, que há muito eu já sabia de cor, mas parei a meio caminho de completar a chamada e apertei o aparelho com raiva entre os dedos. A minha maior vontade nesse momento era fazer uma ligação muito pouco educada, exigindo que ele passasse amanhã e deixasse com o Colin o que estava faltando, mas desisti porque eu provavelmente só estaria mais magoada ainda quando desligasse o telefone.

Joguei o celular de novo dentro da bolsa e resolvi ser prática, resolver apenas o que estava ao meu alcance. Afastei a vontade de aspirar o cheiro nas minhas roupas, que certamente também estavam agora com o mesmo perfume das dele, e só enfiei as peças de qualquer jeito no guarda roupas antes de me despir e entrar embaixo do chuveiro apenas para ter algo que fazer. O tempo já estava passando, isso queria dizer que eu tinha que sentir menos tudo o que estava sentindo, então por que eu tinha a impressão de que a dor só aumentava?

Encontrei a Luna sentada sozinha no refeitório quando fui almoçar no dia seguinte e imediatamente tive uma ideia do que fazer com meu final de semana. Pedi meu lanche no balcão e me juntei a ela para sugerir minha ideia.

-Oi, Lu. – Cumprimentei, me acomodando na cadeira à frente.

-Oi! – Respondeu com um sorriso animado.

-Estava pensando numa coisa, o Nev vai ter esse final de semana livre também?

-Vai. – Falou desanimada, porque ela trabalharia.

-Quer trocar comigo? – Sugeri sob seu olhar de surpresa. – Você me cobre na noite de sexta para sábado e eu te cubro no plantão de vinte e quatro horas do fim de semana.

-Não vai te atrapalhar? – Perguntou receosa, me olhando cautelosa.

-De jeito nenhum, vai até me ajudar.

-Então eu aceito, obrigada. – Agradeceu com o cenho franzido, não soando totalmente convencida.

Terminei de comer sozinha porque ela precisou sair correndo, mas no pouco tempo que tivemos recebi mais agradecimentos do que julgava necessário.

Colin já estava me irritando com a mania de me mandar tirar meu colar e nenhuma das minhas ordens para que ele se calasse surtiram efeito. Muito ao contrário, ele parecia ainda mais determinado a me importunar sempre que eu o respondia mal por isso e colocava o pingente para dentro da roupa, longe do seu olhar esperto.

O lugar sugerido por Lisa não poderia ser mais a cara dela, todo decorado de maneira delicada, em cores neutras, um ambiente que se dividia entre romântico e elegante. Me sentei numa mesa vazia e aguardei poucos minutos até vê-la passar pela porta com sua barriga enorme, caminhando já sem toda a facilidade e elegância de quando nos conhecemos.

A cumprimentei com um abraço apertado e nem precisei me esforçar para retribuir o sorriso, eu realmente gostava muito dela e sentia que era recíproco.

-Você está cada vez mais linda. – Elogiei, pousando a mão na barriga dela assim que nos sentamos. – E essa mocinha está enorme.

-E pesada! – Resmungou sem parecer menos feliz.

Pedimos algumas coisas para tomar café da tarde e assim que o garçom se afastou ela se virou para mim com um sorriso.

-Você deveria ter ido no sábado, foi tão divertido!

Ouvi com atenção enquanto ela relatava as brincadeiras, todas as pessoas que foram, o que havia para comer, como estava a decoração e todos os presentes lindos que ganhou. Fiquei esperando o tempo todo ela falar alguma coisa sobre o Harry, mas seu tato não a deixou chegar nem perto do assunto e a única vez que citou o pai da criança, era pra falar do Michael, que tinha aparecido apenas para tirar fotos com ela.

-Deve ter sido divertido mesmo, mas você provavelmente estava acabada no final do dia, não estava?

-Demais! – Confirmou minha suspeita. – Foi tudo ótimo, mas quando todas as convidadas foram embora e o Mike despachou os amigos, meus pés estavam enormes, precisei de mais de uma hora de massagem para voltar a senti-los.

Eu ri do exagero e ela me acompanhou, dando uma trégua enquanto bebia um pouco do seu chá. Aproveitei a pausa no assunto para entregar a sacola na cadeira ao meu lado.

-Espero que você e a Meg gostem.- Falei enquanto ela abria o laço.

-Claro que vamos gostar. – Garantiu concentrada em desfazer o embrulho. – Não tem como não gostar do presente da tia Gin, não é bebê? – Conversou com a própria barriga, me fazendo rir de novo.

-É tudo tão lindo que foi difícil até escolher só esses, não conseguiria nunca trazer um só. – Justifiquei quando ela olhou confusa da pilha de pequenas peças dobradas para mim.

-Então obrigada. – Agradeceu achando divertido.

A cada peça que olhava seus comentários e a conversa com o bebê me faziam rir, não tinha palavra melhor para definir a Lisa do que radiante, e sua empolgação com tudo era contagiante. Muitos minutos depois e após comentar minuciosamente cada pequeno detalhe dos presentes, eles voltaram para dentro da sacola e ela me puxou para mais um abraço de agradecimento.

-É tudo muito lindo, Gin, obrigada!

-Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. – Retribui e acariciei sua barriga novamente. – E você também, mocinha.

-Ela vai amar!

-Você já sabe onde vai nascer?

-No hospital que você trabalha, ele é ótimo e fica do lado de casa.

-Não esquece de me avisar? Quero passar lá para ver vocês.

-Claro que não! – Garantiu como se meu pedido fosse até absurdo. – Te aviso assim que estiver indo para lá, aí se você estiver livre e quiser, vai ser ótimo poder conversar um pouco enquanto passo dor, porque o Mike com certeza não estará em condições de falar nada.

A observação a respeito do marido nos fez gargalhar.

-Se eu estiver disponível, pode contar comigo.

Não sei se o silêncio depois disso foi proposital ou não, mas achei que era o momento perfeito para minha pergunta propositalmente casual:

-E estão todos bem?

Apenas o jeito que ela arqueou a sobrancelha na minha direção foi suficiente para me deixar vermelha.

-Por todos você quer dizer uma pessoa específica ou todos mesmo? Posso te falar de todo mundo. – Deu de ombros, me olhando com cumplicidade, mas não me esperou responder. – O Harry está bem. Andou meio rabugento esses dias, mas já passou, quem aguenta os desabados é o Mike, comigo o papo é mais descontraído.

-Uhn. – Não consegui pensar em mais nada para dizer.

-Posso? – Pediu com a mão já sobre a minha, puxando o pingente para si e olhando com atenção para ele. – Bem que ele me disse, é lindo mesmo.

Eu realmente precisava abandonar esse hábito.

-Também achei. – Opinei quando ela soltou e se afastou. – Achei que você tivesse visto antes de eu ganhar.

-Não, ele só me contou o que tinha comprado e que deu o maior trabalho encontrar do jeito que queria. Eu ia pedir para ver, mas acabei esquecendo porque já faz mais de um mês disso, aí me lembrei quando te vi segurando.

De repente o tanto que eu agradeci não me pareceu o suficiente pelo tempo gasto em procurar o que eu achava ser um colar bonito comprado na primeira joalheria que ele entrou, como se eu precisasse de mais alguma coisa para me fazer sentir mal em relação a tudo o que aconteceu.

-Gin, me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir. – Se lamentou.

-Não tem problema, eu te acompanho até lá fora e já vou também.

Pagamos a conta e eu esperei que ela se levantasse com movimentos muito mais lentos do que os meus para caminharmos sem pressa até o pequeno estacionamento.

-Obrigada mais uma vez, amei tudo! - Falou enquanto me abraçava, ao lado do próprio veículo.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e não deixe de me avisar quando ela nascer.

-Fique tranquila, não vou me esquecer.

-Mande um beijo meu para o Mike. – Pedi tirando a chave do carro da bolsa e me virando.

-Pode deixar. Tchau, Gin.

Fui dormir novamente chateada, pensando que teria sido melhor não fazer pergunta nenhuma.

A sexta feira me presenteou com nenhum momento livre, o que foi ótimo para eu não ter tempo para nada que não envolvesse o monte de pacientes que havia na minha agenda. Quando a Luna chegou, no fim do dia, transferi para ela tudo o que ainda estava pendente e terminei o paciente que estava sob meus cuidados, o que levou mais três horas, antes de encerrar o dia.

Cumprimentei meu amigo com um beijo e ele esperou quieto enquanto eu preenchia o que faltava para deixar tudo em ordem.

-Gata?

-Uhn.

-Eu acho mesmo que você deve abandonar o hábito de usar esse colar que você quer esquecer.

Olhei brava para ele, porque essa deveria ser no mínimo a quinquagésima vez que eu ouvia algo semelhante em apenas quatro dias.

-E você deve abandonar o hábito de cuidar da minha vida, Colin! – Respondi irritada e isso arrancou dele uma gargalhada descontraída, como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa maravilhosa.

-Uma lady. – Elogiou irônico.

Não me dei mais o trabalho de responder, apenas terminei o que estava fazendo e fui até o vestiário pegar minhas coisas para ir embora. A intenção era visitar meu irmão, mas o horário já não me deixava muito tempo livre e eu precisava dormir antes de enfrentar o plantão durante todo o final de semana, então fui direto para casa e me afundei na cama após um banho rápido.

No fim, acho que eu acabei perdendo o ritmo desse horário louco do final de semana, porque quase perdi a hora na segunda feira e precisei de um pouco mais de café do que o habitual. Cheguei em casa com uma cólica nada bem vinda que completava o péssimo dia, e disposta a dormir antes das oito da noite, mas assim que saí do banho minha campainha tocou.

Reprimi a vontade de ignorar, abri a porta vestindo o robe por cima da minha camisola e dei de cara com minha vizinha ainda em roupas de trabalho.

-Oi. – Cumprimentou sem a empolgação habitual. – O Ron me contou, sinto muito, eu não fazia ideia.

A frase final me fez estacar por alguns segundos, porque pela primeira vez minha amiga havia entrado no único assunto intocado entre nós. Eu queria acreditar que havia um bom motivo para que meu irmão dissesse tudo a ela, porque também o envolvia, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente para eu me sentir confortável.

O conforto necessário veio da expressão normal com a qual ela me olhava, sem se ressentir ou sentir pena, só querendo conversar. Isso me fez respirar fundo e continuar a conversa, porque se o Ron se sentiu a vontade para falar disso só podia significar que ele resolveu parar de fazer merda.

-Vocês se acertaram?

-Sim.

-Entra. – Convidei, dando espaço para que ela passasse.

Ao invés do sofá, nos acomodamos na mesa de jantar.

-Foi por isso que vocês brigaram, não foi? Você e o Harry.

-Mais ou menos, mas é basicamente isso. – Falei sem olhar diretamente para ela. – Não é um assunto que eu goste de falar, Mione.

-Entendo porque.

-E eu sei que não deveria me afetar tanto, mas afeta.

-Não deveria mesmo, Gin. - Concordou serenamente. – Posso fazer uma pergunta um tanto particular?

-Posso não responder se for particular demais? – Tracei minha rota de fuga para o caso de não me sentir a vontade.

-Claro. – Me tranquilizou e eu concordei com um aceno. – Do que exatamente você tem medo? Porque por mais que eu sempre tenha percebido que você não toca em alguns assuntos, isso nunca nos fez brigar ou nos afastarmos, a mesma coisa o Colin e o Ron, vocês se dão muito bem. Qual o problema com o Harry?

-Não tem um problema com o Harry. – Neguei enquanto tentava achar um jeito de explicar sem parecer tão absurdo. – O problema é a posição que ele estava ocupando, eu não quero um ponto fraco, Mione, nem quero ser um para alguém.

Seu olhar se iluminou de compreensão assim que concluí minha explicação sucinta.

-Mas aí o que adianta? – Continuei, disposta a dizer o que estava sentindo, agora que comecei. – Ele não está aqui, mas eu continuo sentindo a mesma coisa, só que com um monte de saudade e ressentimento pelo que eu disse, pelo que eu ouvi e por tudo. Você vai dizer que é besteira, não vai?

-Não, eu não acho que é besteira, mas acho que é um escalonamento gigantesco do que aconteceu. – Opinou sinceramente. – É claro que eu nunca vou saber como você e o Ron se sentem, mas não deve ser nada bom refletir isso tão diretamente para a própria vida. Você não pode controlar tudo, mas pode se controlar e faz isso muito bem.

O comentário me fez rir sem um pingo de humor.

-Não quando o Harry está envolvido. – Confessei me sentindo um pouco envergonhada. – Uns dois meses atrás houve uma explosão de gás no prédio em que ele trabalha e eu não conseguia falar com ele porque estava em reunião em outro lugar, até hoje quando me lembro da minha reação eu não me reconheço naquele descontrole. Aquela não era eu.

-Mas é normal se preocupar, não é?

-Daquele jeito?

-Se fosse o Ron ou qualquer outra pessoa que você ama, tenho certeza que seria a mesma coisa.

Eu não tinha padrão de comparação para poder opinar, então não disse nada.

-Eu acho que vocês dois deveriam conversar. – Sugeriu um tempo depois.

-Não sei, Mione. – Ponderei pensativa. – Nunca mais nos falamos, já tem mais de duas semanas. Eu nem sei se ele quer falar comigo, semana passada foi até o hospital levar minhas coisas que estavam na casa dele e só deixou na recepção, nem perguntou por mim.

-Ele estava muito mal no dia em que vocês brigaram.

-Como você sabe?

-O encontrei saindo daqui. – Respondeu rápido demais e eu pensei ter visto as bochechas dela um pouco vermelhas, mas ignorei o detalhe.

-E se quiser falar comigo, ele quer saber o que aconteceu e eu não sei nem começar a contar isso para alguém, não sai! E também não sei se eu quero contar, em que melhoraria?

-Não melhoraria em nada, mas fugir do problema também não melhora. – Argumentou e eu não tive o que responder. – Se ele quer fazer parte da sua vida e você quer que ele faça, então o deixe participar por inteiro.

-Eu não sei como Mine, e não quero o olhar de pena dele. Aliás, eu não quero o olhar de pena de ninguém, mas especificamente dele eu sei que doeria mais.

-Quando souber, eu tenho certeza que ele vai te escutar, e sem um resquício que seja de pena ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim. – Assegurou confiante.

-Eu nem sei mais o que pensar. – Suspirei e me encostei na cadeira almofadada. – Estava tudo tão certinho e organizado antes dele aparecer com aqueles olhos verdes enormes e felizes o tempo inteiro.

-Mas as vezes é bom uma baguncinha, não é? – Perguntou divertida e eu acabei rindo.

-Você está feliz demais para os seus padrões, Mione, volte a ser como antes. – Brinquei, olhando de canto para ela e a fazendo rir descontraída.

-Tive um bom final de semana. – Deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais.

-Me conte sobre vocês, agora está tudo certo?

O assunto mudou rapidamente de foco, tirando a luz principal de cima de mim e voltando para ela, que não pareceu triste em dizer que agora realmente havia uma relação entre ela e meu irmão, ainda que fosse recente demais e precisasse amadurecer.

A conversa com ela não me saiu da cabeça do momento que nos despedimos e fiquei sozinha novamente até o final da tarde do dia seguinte, em que ocupei cada minutinho livre do meu dia com as palavras ditas. Ao fim, não sei se eu realmente concordava com o que ela tinha dito ou se estava apenas me forçando a achar que faz sentido, a questão é que eu já considerava seriamente a possibilidade apresentada.

Caminhei pelo estacionamento do hospital já com o celular no ouvido, esperando minha ligação ser atendida. Assim que a voz do meu irmão soou do outro lado da linha, perguntei se ele iria sair e informei que estava indo jantar com ele.

A porta estava destrancada quando cheguei, o que me poupou o trabalho de tocar a campainha ou procurar a chave na bolsa, e eu o encontrei na cozinha finalizando nossa comida.

-Cheguei. – Anunciei deixando minha bolsa no sofá e caminhando em direção a ele, que se abaixou para receber meu beijo. – Tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo, e com você?

-Bem também. – Respondi me acomodando num dos bancos altos ao lado da bancada, o queixo apoiado nas mãos.

-Que cara desanimada.

-Essa semana está muito cansativa, estou exausta.

-Já estou terminando, aí você pode ir cedo para casa. – Anunciou colocando a assadeira no forno.

-Sem pressa.

Ele abriu a geladeira e puxou uma jarra de suco, serviu dois copos e se acomodou do meu lado.

-Você contou pra Mione? – Comecei o assunto que me levou até ali.

-Contei.

-E como foi?

-Sei lá, um pouco estranho. – Deu de ombros. – Nunca é legal falar, mas não foi tão ruim e ela só ouviu, não opinou nem nada.

Batuquei os dedos no mármore à minha frente por um tempo, perdida em pensamentos, até que ele puxou assunto de novo.

-Você e o Harry se falaram?

-Não.

-E tudo bem com isso?

-Não também. – Suspirei antes de continuar. – Já era para estar tudo bem com isso, mas não consigo estar nada bem com essa distância.

-Eu sei como é.

-Como foi quando ela foi embora, Ron? – Perguntei me virando para ele e sabendo que eu não precisaria dar mais detalhes para que me entendesse.

-Desse jeito, mas com cinco anos de coisas para lembrar e não três meses.

-Seis meses. – Corrigi e ele rolou os olhos, indicando que não fazia a menor diferença.

-Me senti exatamente assim, mas ela não valia a pena e a decisão não era minha.

Adicionei mais esses argumentos na minha lista e tomei um pouco do meu suco. Antes de voltarmos a falar, o timer anunciou que nosso jantar estava pronto e ele se levantou para nos servir.

-Eu não sei como contar aquilo pra alguém. – Comentei enquanto ele mastigava.

-Você só tem que falar se quiser, Ginny, não porque querem que você conte.

-Eu sei, mas se eu não contar nada vai mudar nunca, não é? E uma hora as pessoas cansam. – Expus o que estive pensando durante todo o dia.

Ele pousou os talheres no prato e limpou a boca com o guardanapo antes de se virar muito sério para mim.

-Gin, eu nunca te disse isso antes, mas agora vou me forçar a enxergar que você não é mais criança: você precisa parar de deixar o que aconteceu te impedir de ser feliz com quem claramente te faz feliz. E se é aquele moleque que te faz feliz, ótimo. – Deu de ombros como se não houvesse nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Nem era engraçado, mas eu acabei rindo porque quem o escutasse falando assim com certeza imaginaria alguém completamente diferente do Harry.

-Fazer é mais difícil do que falar, mas vou levar em consideração. Obrigada.

Terminamos de comer em meio a assuntos mais leves e eu fui para casa cedo na intenção de dormir, mas tudo o que consegui foi rolar de um lado para o outro sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão do que fazer, mas com a certeza de que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa.


	28. Chapter 28

Olhei discretamente no relógio: três e meia. Hoje era mais um daqueles dias em que nada estava bom e o tempo não passava em dias assim.

Perdi a hora de manhã e acabei atrasando todas as minha consultas, para ajudar precisei fazer uma cirurgia simples de urgência um pouco antes do almoço, e com isso eu ainda não tinha conseguido atender ao último paciente, que já deveria ter sido liberado antes da uma da tarde.

Fui até a porta para chamar o próximo e último nome, mas antes mesmo de abrir a boca meu aparelho de comunicação interna vibrou com um chamado da emergência. Corri até lá com o ânimo renovado, esperando que fosse algo realmente complexo, que me prendesse aqui por pelo menos mais quinze horas, com alguma coisa bem complicada e empolgante que desse um fim digno à minha quarta-feira.

—Me chamaram? - Perguntei para a enfermeira no balcão.

—Sim. Fratura no trauma sete. - Ela respondeu, me entregando o prontuário.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci sem vontade. - Preciso que alguém atenda meu último paciente, por favor.

"Que grande merda!", pensei, apanhando o prontuário e indo até lá. Alex Hendrix, fratura no antebraço, li nas primeiras páginas e fechei a pasta antes de dar duas batidinhas na porta.

—Olá, Sr. Hendrix, sou a Dra. Weasley e vou atendê-lo hoje. O que houve com seu braço? - Repeti a frase que já fazia parte do meu repertório diário.

Me esforcei ao máximo para ignorar o olhar cobiçoso que ele me lançou quando virei para apanhar as luvas, e só me respondeu quando me sentei à sua frente:

—Queda durante um jogo de futebol.

—Ok, me deixe ver. - Pedi estendendo a mão e apalpando com cuidado o local levemente inchado.

—Na verdade eu não acho que você tenha quebrado, me parece mais uma torção no pulso devido ao impacto. Mas vamos pedir um raio-X para ter certeza, ok? - Informei minha suspeita após uma breve avaliação.

Enquanto me levantava lancei a ele o mesmo sorriso tranquilizador que todos os meus pacientes recebiam, mas que esse entendeu como abertura para segurar minha mão ao agradecer. Puxei meu braço para longe e me virei de costas para escrever o pedido de exame que ele deveria levar à sala da radiografia.

Enquanto terminava as anotações, ele se encostou casualmente ao lado do carrinho de instrumentos onde eu estava apoiando a pasta e perguntou, tentando parecer charmoso:

—Me diga, Dra. Weasley, qual o seu primeiro nome?

A frase me fez olhar para cima na hora, mas certamente o meu motivo para isso, que era justamente a lembrança da pessoa infinitamente mais agradável que a falou para mim pela primeira vez exatamente neste mesmo lugar, não foi o que ele entendeu, ou então não teria levado a mão sadia até meu rosto para acariciar minha bochecha.

Senti a raiva crescer em ondas quase palpáveis dentro de mim. Nem Harry, a quem eu dei muito mais liberdade desde o começo, se atreveu a fazer isso, esse rapazinho também não faria. Afastei sua mão com um tapa rude e me levantei antes de dizer:

—Não te interessa o meu primeiro nome porque eu com certeza não responderei se você um dia me chamar por ele, e se encostar a mão em mim assim de novo o seu próximo passeio será com a segurança, e sob acusação de assédio. - Cuspi as palavras e entreguei os papéis a ele. - Vá fazer seu raio-X, e na volta peça outro médico no balcão da emergência, eu me recuso a continuar o atendimento.

—Nossa, como ela é brava. - Desdenhou com um sorriso de deboche. - Você pode fazer isso? - Perguntou desafiador.

—Não só posso, como estou fazendo. Saia. - Ordenei, apontando para a porta.

Assim que fiquei sozinha, um turbilhão de pensamentos me passou pela cabeça, mostrando que aquela não era a primeira investida de um paciente sobre mim, nem mesmo a mais direta delas e que talvez minha reação tenha sido um pouco exagerada.

Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Não foi o gesto que me irritou, foi a pergunta. E a pose. E o local. E o trauma sete. Porque na minha cabeça, apenas uma pessoa poderia compor aquela lembrança, e eu o tinha escorraçado três semanas atrás.

Apoiei os cotovelos na maca onde antes o paciente estava e afundei o rosto nas mãos, contando até dez para ver se meu impulso de correr para o colo dele passava passava. Nada tinha mudado nessas três semanas, além da falta dele crescer a cada dia, mas isso era mudança suficiente para nada ao meu redor parecer como antes. Se eu fechasse os olhos a qualquer momento, poderia imaginar com exatidão o sorriso que eu tanto gostava de ver naquele rosto bonito demais para ser esquecido, e que não enfeitava mais o meu dia.

Eu o estou deixando ir por algo que não escolhi, não foi culpa minha e não posso mudar. O que estou fazendo com a gente?

Quando cheguei no número seis me virei decidida e pensando claramente: "Foda-se que isso é um impulso, eu não quero que passe". O relógio me dizia que eu ainda tinha quarenta minutos antes que ele saísse do trabalho e mais de uma hora de turno pela frente, mas, só hoje, foda-se isso também.

Corri até o vestiário, enfiei o jaleco no meu armário e tirei minha bolsa às pressas antes de me virar e sair dali a passos largos, porque se bem me conheço eu precisava aproveitar esse rompante ou o próximo poderia vir quando a possibilidade de já ser tarde demais fosse ainda maior.

—Onde é o incêndio? - Colin perguntou desconfiado, quando me avistou ao longe no corredor.

—Me diz, por favor, que você vê algum sentido no que eu vou fazer e que não estou fazendo merda. - Pedi quando parei em sua frente.

Ele sabia do que eu estava falando, prova disso foi o sorriso de incentivo que abriu.

—Gata, você já deveria ter feito. Vai lá e arrasa.

Não consegui me manter séria e ri, lancei um beijo para ele e continuei o caminho até meu carro. O trânsito ajudou, os semáforos ajudaram, e por incrível que pareça até os carros parados na rua fizeram sua parte, porque eu achei uma vaga livre para mim exatamente em frente à portaria do edifício comercial em que ele trabalha.

O que não ajudou muito foi meu coração batendo descompassado durante os quinze minutos que precisei esperar, dividido entre o aperto de trazer à tona coisas desagradáveis, a expectativa de vê-lo e o receio de que por algum motivo ele não estivesse ali hoje.

As pessoas começaram a sair em grupos pequenos, conversando, rindo e acenando ao se despedir de seus colegas de trabalho e cada um virar para um lado na calçada. Harry saiu apenas depois que uma grande quantidade de pessoas passou por mim, acompanhado de três pessoas com quem ele sorria de maneira bem contida, diferente do jeito descontraído que fazia comigo e eu tanto gostava, mas suficiente para me fazer sentir um frio gostoso na barriga.

Vi quando ele acenou para os dois rapazes e se abaixou para dar um beijo no rosto da moça que os acompanhava, depois falou mais alguma coisa que fez os três assentirem e se virou para o outro lado. Foi aí que ele me viu, e o olhar distante que me dirigiu me fez morder o lábio e pensar se tinha sido mesmo uma boa ideia.

Ele não esperou que eu chamasse, caminhou espontaneamente em minha direção e não pude evitar achar isso um bom sinal.

—Oi.- Falou simplesmente quando parou na minha frente.

—Oi. - Respondi tentando ganhar tempo. - Tudo bem?

—Comigo sim, e com você?

—Tudo bem também.

—Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? Você está de tênis. - Comentou cruzando os braços, mas sem conseguir esconder completamente a preocupação.

—O que? - Questionei sem entender, olhando para os meus pés e não vendo nada errado com meu Nike branco e rosa.

—Você está de tênis, e você odeia. Nunca sai do hospital de tênis. - Explicou sem demonstrar muita paciência.

—Ah, isso. Nem percebi. - Respondi surpresa por ele prestar atenção em um detalhe tão insignificante.

A verdade é que eu não fazia ideia de como dizer o que eu queria, e ele me olhar assim no fundo dos olhos tentando entender o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali não ajudava. Eu já sabia que ele não me ajudaria a falar, apenas ficaria esperando, e suas ações comprovaram exatamente isso. Não bastasse o que estava em jogo ali, o assunto sobre o que eu trataria estava longe de ser meu preferido.

—Será que… - Comecei e parei por um segundo para respirar e conseguir encará-lo de volta. - Será que podemos conversar?

—Agora, Ginny? - Perguntou olhando para o lado por um momento, e eu tenho certeza que ele estava se referindo à situação atual, e não exatamente ao horário.

—Sim. Eu gostaria, se você quiser.

—Ok, me segue até lá em casa. - Aceitou e começou a se virar, mas eu o segurei pelo braço.

—Será que podia ser na minha casa? - Perguntei sem graça, mas se eu pudesse ter pelo menos um ambiente onde me sentisse mais confortável já ajudaria.

Ele me olhou de um jeito que dizia claramente que isso não estava em discussão e eu não consegui me segurar e revirei os olhos para ele.

—Facilita só isso Harry, vai. - Pedi impaciente, soando como eu mesma pela primeira vez desde que começamos a conversar.

Ele quis rir, mas dirfarçou com uma tosse e cedeu.

—Tudo bem, na sua casa então.

Entrei no carro atrás de mim e dirigi mais lentamente do que o normal até conseguir vê-lo me seguindo pelo espelho retrovisor, então seguimos em velocidade normal.

Deixei o carro na garagem e subi correndo o lance de escadas até o hall para esperá-lo entrar. O vi cumprimentar o porteiro e rir de alguma coisa que ele disse, mas quando parou ao meu lado já estava sério e em silêncio de novo e assim permaneceu durante todo o tempo dentro do elevador.

Harry deixou a mochila em cima da mesa enquanto eu fechava a porta e se encostou na lateral do móvel, me esperando começar a falar e não dando indícios de que diria alguma coisa. Sem saber como ou por onde começar o assunto, deixei minha bolsa do lado e fui até a cozinha pegar um copo de água, ele me seguiu e parou encostado no balcão em frente à pia, sustentando a mesma expressão.

—Quer comer alguma coisa? - Perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, e que o fez bufar.

—Olha Ginny, não está tudo bem e eu não vim aqui jantar com você como nos velhos tempos. - Falou calmo, sem uma palavra sequer fora do tom normal, mas o termo "velhos tempos" me deixou triste.

Eu tinha que falar, mas as palavras pareciam presas. Virei de costas para ele com a desculpa de colocar o copo na pia e aproveitei para respirar fundo e tomar coragem, porque se não fosse agora eu não conseguiria mais.

—Eu sei, só não sei por onde começar. - Assumi me virando.

Decidida a não adiar mais nem um segundo, escorreguei para o chão e me sentei com as costas apoiadas no armário.

—Ok, vamos conversar. - Determinei, cruzando os braços ao redor dos joelhos e apesar da cara de quem não entendia nada ele se sentou de frente para mim.

—Sobre o que vamos conversar mesmo? - Perguntou, vendo que eu demorei um segundo a mais do que o normal para começar.

—Você não disse que queria saber tudo? Vou te contar, aí depois você decide se sou mesmo a pessoa mais egoísta que você conhece. - A última parte saiu sem que eu planejasse e com mais sarcasmo do que eu pretendia usar nesse momento.

Harry não foi eficiente em disfarçar a cara de surpresa, mas se conteve em concordar monossilabicamente.

—Ok.

—Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos… - Interrompi a frase e olhei para cima, já sentindo meus olhos marejados. - Ai, droga, mas eu vou chorar. - Avisei, tentando adiar ao máximo a primeira lágrima, porque ela traria muitas outras mais.

—Tudo bem, eu não me importo. - Falou com muito mais simpatia do que momentos atrás.

—Quanto eu tinha dezesseis anos estava voltando de uma viagem de férias com meus pais e a gente sofreu um acidente. Um acidente bem grave, na verdade.

—Você se machucou? - Perguntou como um incentivo a que eu continuasse.

—Eu só quebrei o braço, mas meus pais foram para o hospital com ferimentos graves e... - Não consegui adiar mais e sequei a primeira lágrima. - E a minha mãe morreu algumas horas depois.

—O Ron não estava junto? - Quis saber, e eu quase o agradeci por me fazer falar de outra coisa, mesmo que só por uma frase.

—Não, ele já era casado nessa época e não viajou com a gente. - Contei antes de voltar ao assunto principal, porque eu queria acabar logo com isso. - Perder a mãe não é a época mais feliz da nossa vida, sabe, mas a gente aprende a conviver com a ausência.

Parei um pouco para ganhar tempo, o Harry não interrompeu meu momento de silêncio.

—Depois do acidente eu morava só com o meu pai, e por isso eu sabia que as coisas não estavam indo tão bem assim e que mesmo depois de alguns meses ele não aceitava o que tinha acontecido. Ele e minha mãe eram muito próximos e faziam tudo juntos, até trabalhavam juntos antes de se aposentarem, não saíam para lugar nenhum sem o outro, deitavam e levantavam na mesma hora, nunca estavam sozinhos. - Expliquei tentando contextualizar pelo menos um pouquinho a próxima coisa que eu diria. - Mas eu nunca esperaria chegar em casa num dia comum, depois de um passeio que mal durou três horas, e achar um monte de gente em frente ao portão me olhando com cara de pena e dentro de casa só a carta de despedida. - Contei de uma vez, olhando desafiadora para ele e esperando o olhar de pena que todo mundo me lançava.

Surpreendentemente, o Harry não alterou em nada sua expressão, e tudo o que ela me dizia é que eu tinha toda sua atenção e que estava absorvendo tudo o que eu contava. Não sustentei seu olhar por muito tempo sem me sentir exposta, abaixei a cabeça e apoiei o rosto nas mãos, esperando as lágrimas darem uma trégua. Ele esperou paciente até eu conseguir falar outra vez, até a respiração estava silenciosa.

—Isso foi um ano depois, eu estava no último ano da escola e precisava tanto dele. Era o meu pai, dizia que me amava acima de tudo e me abandonou. - Assumi ressentida, passando mas mãos bochechas para secar. - Existe uma diferença enorme entre você perder a mãe e ser filha de um suicida, porque o último caso te faz virar quase uma atração. Todo mundo quer saber o que aconteceu, e quem não tem coragem de chegar e te perguntar na cara, vai ficar apontando quando você passa e um milhão de histórias diferentes vão se espalhar.

Limpei o rosto de novo e passei a mão na calça para secar, a essa altura eu já tinha desistido de olhar para ele e só fitava minhas próprias mãos.

—Ninguém tem nada que acrescente para dizer, mas todo mundo acha que as flores resolvem o problema e por um ano tudo o que eu ganhei foram as malditas flores. Você não imagina como eu as odeio! Eu odeio o aspecto, o cheiro, aqueles vasinhos coloridos, odeio tudo que me lembre flores. - Falei essa parte com raiva, me lembrando da quantidade de arranjos que eu tive que receber sorrindo e esperar a pessoa ir embora para jogar no lixo, sem nem abrir o cartão que certamente teria meia dúzia de palavras ensaiadas e em alguns casos nada sinceras.

—Eu morei com o Ron e ex mulher dele depois disso, não dá para dizer que foi ruim porque o Ron sempre foi o Ron, mas ela não era uma pessoa muito fácil e não achou que deveria ficar com essa responsabilidade. - Contei apontando para mim, indicando que eu era o peso que ela não quis em sua vida maravilhosa de casada. - Eu estava mais ou menos na metade da faculdade quando ela foi embora e por um tempo meu irmão ficou bem triste, mas depois percebeu que estava melhor sem ela. Eu terminei meu curso e ele me perguntou se eu gostaria de começar em algum outro lugar, não precisei nem pensar para responder que sim e a gente se mudou. Foi quando eu deixei de morar com ele e me mudei para cá, e isso foi tudo o que aconteceu.

Terminei de narrar os fatos e puxei com força o ar antes de explicar qual era a questão entre nós dois.

—Mas o problema mesmo, Harry, é que você me assusta. - Falei por fim,dando de ombros e levantando os olhos para ele pela primeira vez.

Ele me retribuiu um olhar questionador, demonstrando que não tinha entendido.

—Quando o meu pai… - Parei a frase antes de conseguir terminá-la do jeito mais doloroso e decidi reformular. - Quando isso aconteceu, ele deixou uma carta dizendo que eu e Ron ficaríamos bem porque o dinheiro era suficiente. - Soltei uma risada forçada para ilustrar como achava aquilo ridículo. - E que ele fez aquilo porque era demais ficar sem minha mãe, que ele a amava demais. Isso não é no mínimo contraditório? - Fiz uma pergunta retórica, que ele teve o bom senso de não responder. - Tudo o que eu senti por anos foi raiva, uma raiva imensa, por como ele foi fraco e não pensou em mais ninguém além dele. Pegue o seu exemplo de pessoa e o coloque na posição mais covarde e egoísta que você pode imaginar, isso foi tudo o que eu consegui sentir por anos. Nem saudade, nem tristeza, só raiva.

Ele assentiu com ar pensativo, sem indicar se concordava ou não comigo.

—Você percebe como isso não é normal? Como é absurdo, até mesmo doentio, você escolher simplesmente deixar de existir porque ama tanto alguém que não consegue viver sem aquela pessoa? - Soltei um riso de deboche que provavelmente indicava que eu também não estava muito normal nesse momento. - Mas aí você apareceu, e foi chegando, se aproximando com essa sua mania de ser fofo e feliz vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Me interrompi mais uma vez para limpar o rosto e encontrei sua expressão mais curiosa até agora.

—Eu ainda acho que é totalmente doentio o que meu pai fez e que não há justificativa nenhuma que seja suficiente, mas você me fez, me faz na verdade, entender um pouquinho como ele se sentiu sozinho quando minha mãe se foi. E você só existe para mim há sete meses, eles ficaram juntos por vinte e oito anos. - Contei essa parte fitando minhas próprias mãos e com vergonha por estar admitindo. - Mas é tempo suficiente para eu já saber que eu também me sentiria perdida se alguma coisa acontecesse com você, e a possibilidade de ser fraca também me assusta mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas levantei a mão em um sinal para que ficasse quieto porque eu ainda não tinha terminado.

—Ou vice versa, porque alguma coisa poderia acontecer comigo a qualquer momento também, e quando você entregou meus presentes de aniversário disse que eu era o seu amor. - Ele não negou nem pareceu se incomodar, só continuou me olhando sem esboçar reação. - Eu não quero ter esse tipo de ponto fraco, Harry, e não quero ser um para ninguém.

Apertei mais os pernas junto ao peito quando terminei e apoiei o queixo sobre o joelho, mas me concentrei em olhar para qualquer lugar que não seus olhos. Diferente de mim, ele não parecia incomodado em me encarar.

—E por que você está me contando isso agora? - Perguntou quando teve certeza de que eu havia terminado.

—Não é você que diz que não se pode desistir enquanto sabe que tem chance? - Respondi como se fosse óbvio e o vi morder o lábio para conter um sorriso que seria mesmo inapropriado para o momento. - Você disse que desistia quando saiu daqui, eu não consegui fazer o mesmo.

—Nada vai me acontecer, Gin. - Afirmou por fim, a postura mais relaxada do que antes.

—Você não pode me prometer isso, Harry. Eu sei melhor do que todo mundo que não há como saber, vejo todos os dias coisas acontecerem com pessoas com quem nada ia acontecer.

—E se acontecer, tudo o que eu vejo em você é força. - Garantiu e levantou o suficiente para conseguir se virar e sentar do meu lado, os joelhos também dobrados contra o peito e o braço encostado no meu.

—Você não sabe disso também. - Disse com o rosto virado para cima, olhando em seus olhos. - Ninguém sabe até que aconteça.

—Você pode até estar certa sobre a questão anterior, mas disso eu tenho certeza, sim. - Teimou, ignorando minha lógica.

Embora eu não concordasse totalmente, gostei de vê-lo confiar em mim.

Antes que eu dissesse algo ele passou a mão por trás da minha cabeça e puxou o elástico que prendia meu cabelo.

—Você odeia isso também. - Comentou, puxando os fios um pouco para frente e arrumando-os como eu fazia.

—Nem reparei.

—Você estava distraída demais hoje, não? - Brincou, me arrancando o primeiro sorriso espontâneo desde que começamos a conversar.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio até que ele perguntou:

—O que você quer, Ginny?

—Você sabe.

—Não, eu não sei. - Insistiu e eu me vi obrigada a dizer.

—Eu quero um relacionamento de verdade.

—Um relacionamento de verdade não é muito diferente do que o que a gente tinha. - Argumentou, me obrigando a ser mais específica.

—Eu quero o que a gente tinha, porque era muito legal, e mais o que faltar para ser um relacionamento de verdade. Quero ficar com você, Harry.

—Eu tenho algumas condições agora. - Falou e eu o olhei desconfiada. - E não faça essa cara, porque eu juro que se acontecer alguma coisa séria a ponto de me fazer ir embora outra vez, nem você e nem nenhuma das suas calças brancas vai me fazer voltar de novo.

Seu tom de ameaça associado à escolha das palavras nos fez rir ao final da frase.

—Diga, então. - Pedi olhando com atenção.

Antes de falar ele limpou minha bochecha ainda molhada e passou a mão na manga da camisa para secar.

—Você vai conhecer meus pais. - Determinou e eu assenti.

—Tudo bem.

—E eu quero conhecer os seus amigos decentemente.

—Colin e Luna? - Ele acenou concordando. - Ta bom. Mais alguma coisa? Se for muito é melhor eu anotar. - Comentei irônica e ele riu descontraído.

—Você vai ser minha namorada. - Determinou, me olhando com um sorriso de canto.

—Nomes são mesmo tão importantes?

—Para mim são, nesse caso.

—Então você deveria perguntar se eu quero ser sua namorada, não? - Arqueei a sobrancelha em sua direção e ele abriu aquele sorriso convencido que eu adorava.

—Você quer, eu sei. - Ele esticou a mão para mim e eu entrelacei nossos dedos. - É só isso por enquanto, se eu lembrar de mais alguma coisa vou te falando.

—Também tenho uma coisinha a dizer. - Comecei e recebi um olhar de incentivo. - O que acabei de te contar é assunto meu e eu estou confiando que você não vai dizer a ninguém. Além da Mione, para quem o Ron contou, ninguém mais sabe, nem o Colin.

—Nem precisava dizer.

—E você me deve uma viagem para a praia. - Ele abriu um sorriso de pura satisfação quando citei nossa viagem fracassada. - O que foi?

—Acabei de perceber que aquele dia você estava sendo fofa, estou até me sentindo culpado por ter ficado bravo.

—Se sinta mesmo.

—É que até sendo fofa você é meio estranha. - Brincou e nós dois rimos.

—Não abuse da sorte, moleque. - Ameacei.

—Tem mais uma coisa.

O olhei incentivando a continuar.

—Eu quero ser a pessoa para quem você corre quando tem algo errado, para quem você liga, para quem você pede ajuda se precisar. Você já era essa pessoa para mim. - Pediu, me olhando sério. - Eu acho ótimo que você tenha uma relação muito boa com seu irmão, não estou pedindo que isso acabe e muito menos que você o substitua por mim, mas em um relacionamento de verdade eu deveria estar no mesmo nível.

—Harry, para esse assunto ninguém nunca vai estar no mesmo nível que o Ron. - Optei por ser sincera, já que estávamos conversando claramente.

—Claro que não, eram os pais dele também e ninguém vai entender melhor o que você sente. – Concordou de forma sensata. - Mas sua vida não gira em torno disso, estou falando de todo o resto.

Concordei com um aceno e nos encaramos em silêncio por um momento. Como eu estava com saudade desses olhos verdes fixos em mim.

—Já podemos levantar daqui? Está meio incômodo. - Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

—Podemos.

Assim que ficou de pé, ele esticou a mão e me puxou para que eu levantasse também e fomos até a sala.

—O que é isso? - Perguntou apontando para um amontoado de papeis jogados em cima do meu sofá.

Antes que eu respondesse ele os pegou e virou de frente, dando de cara com o folheto explicativo das regras do War.

—Você leu tudo? - Perguntou achando graça.

—Quase, o brigadeiro acabou umas três páginas antes do fim e eu deixei de lado. - Sua gargalhada gostosa me fez rir também.

—Entendeu alguma coisa?

—Mais ou menos.

—Depois de explico melhor. - Prometeu quando me sentei também, o corpo virado para ele. - Eu posso fazer algumas perguntas sem você sair correndo? É que fiquei curioso sobre algumas coisas.

—Você curioso? Estou chocada. - Comentei revirando os olhos. - Eu não vou falar sobre isso com você todos os dias, então pergunte tudo o que quiser agora.

—O que aconteceu no dia em que brigamos?

—Tive que operar um cara que pulou do sexto andar de um prédio, tentativa de suicídio. Eu tento não me afetar com isso, mas nunca consigo. A equipe sabe que não gosto desses casos, mas as vezes não tem como fugir.

—Você já fez terapia? Não leve a mal, mas você era tão novinha, eu não conseguiria passar por isso sem nenhuma ajuda.

—Fiz por quatro anos e ajudou bastante, mas não resolve tudo e nem faz a gente esquecer.

—Resolveu o que?

—Os ataques de pânico, que eram horríveis.

—Faz tempo que você não tem?

—Fora o do dia em que a gente ia para a praia, fazia anos.

Ele ficou um pouco pensativo com a minha resposta, mas continuou as perguntas:

—Como foi entrar na sua casa depois disso?

—Nunca mais entrei lá, o Ron que resolveu tudo e pegou todas as minhas coisas. - Falei dando de ombros, indicando que não tinha mais o que dizer para isso.

—Você visita o cemitério as vezes?

—Nunca mais fiz isso desde o dia do enterro dele.

—E também nunca mais voltou na sua antiga cidade?

—Não, e nem vejo motivo para voltar. - Respondi olhando a tela apagada da TV à minha frente.

—Você ainda conversa com seus amigos da adolescência?

—Foi uma fase meio difícil, acabei me afastando de todo mundo e perdemos contato.

Ele apertou um pouco minhas mãos entre as dele, em sinal de conforto.

—É por causa disso que você quis ser médica?

—Não, eu sempre quis, mas depois do acidente não tive mais dúvidas. - O encarei de novo. - É horrível não poder fazer nada, espero que você nunca saiba o quanto.

—Também espero. - Concordou passando a mão no meu rosto.

—Acabou?

—Não, falta uma. O Ron era casado? - Perguntou surpreso.

—Era, com uma vaca. - Sua gargalhada ecoou de novo. - Ficaram juntos por cinco anos e ela simplesmente acordou um dia, arrumou as malas e foi embora enquanto ele estava no trabalho, deixou apenas um bilhete.

—Uma vaca mesmo. - Concordou comigo.

—A Mione é muito superior. Aliás, eles estão juntos de verdade agora. - Contei sem nenhuma empolgação.

—E por que essa cara de desânimo? - Perguntou achando graça.

—Sei lá, é estranho eles serem um casal, porque agora acho que ela vai estar nos nossos encontros.

—Eu achei que fosse meio incestuoso ter ciúmes do irmão. - Debochou usando minhas próprias palavras e eu mostrei a língua para ele.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, durante os quais ele parecia muito satisfeito em ficar apenas brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

—Harry. - Chamei, me virando para ele. - Você é meu namorado agora, não é?

—Sim. - Confirmou com um sorriso.

—E quando é que a gente vai poder se beijar? Porque eu preciso confessar que estou morrendo de saudade. - Falei me inclinando sobre ele com as mãos apoiadas em suas coxas.

—Daqui a pouco. - Respondeu desafiador, se afastando para trás.

—Eu quero agora. - Teimei chegando mais perto, nossas bocas apenas a centímetros de distância.

—Continua mimada, não mudou nadinha.

—E você continua falando demais, a mesma coisa. - Terminei a frase com um selinho rápido, quase deitada em cima do peito dele.

Harry ia responder e continuar o assunto, mas eu não queria mais conversar e aproveitei o momento em que abriu a boca para beijá-lo do jeito que eu queria e ele não relutou nem um pouco em responder. Sua mão subiu pelas minhas costas e se acomodou na minha nuca, me prendendo ali, e eu me arrepiei inteira quando simultaneamente a isso ele chupou minha língua.

—Também estava morrendo de saudade, minha doutora. - Sussurrou com a voz rouca, descendo os beijos apressados pelo meu pescoço.

Antes que eu conseguisse responder, fui surpreendida por um movimento rápido que me levantou do sofá para me chocar com ele já de pé na minha frente. Em meio a um beijo muito mais urgente e com as mãos já deslizando por dentro da minha roupa fui empurrada de costas até meu quarto. Minha camiseta foi jogada no chão ao mesmo tempo em que eu era empurrada para cima da cama e ele não demorou nada em vir por cima de mim.

Era muito fácil esquecer de tudo com o Harry deitado desse jeito em cima de mim, acomodado entre minhas pernas, traçando uma trilha de beijos no meu decote e deslizando a mão com pressa pela parte de trás das minhas coxas. Meu corpo inteiro queria o que vinha depois, e com tanta vontade que eu adiei o quanto pude e precisei de muita determinação para espalmar as mãos em seu peito e o empurrar.

—O que foi? - Perguntou quando soltei uma risadinha sem graça.

—É que eu estou menstruada.

Ele fez o possível para esconder a decepção, mas não conseguiu. Soltando o peso em cima de mim, encaixou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e respirou fundo algumas vezes, o que não foi suficiente para diminuir a animação que eu conseguia sentir muito bem na minha virilha, graças à proximidade da posição.

—Eu deveria ter esperado mais três dias? - Tentei descontrair e consegui uma risada.

—Não, deveria ter vindo antes. - Opinou e rolou para o lado, fitando o teto.

Aceitei o convite e me acomodei no seu abraço confortável, relaxando com o carinho gostoso que ele começou nas minhas costas.

—Só para eu contar os dias, falta muito para acabar? – Perguntou, tentando soar despreocupado.

—Dois dias, vou contar com você.

—Sem chance de você ignorar isso e a gente ir ali no seu chuveiro matar a saudade rapidinho? – Propôs, me lançando uma piscadinha.

—Sem chance, Ursinho. – Notei seu sorriso com o apelido que ele dizia não gostar.

—Poxa! – Lamentou falsamente e nos virou na cama, ficando parcialmente em cima de mim de novo. – Vamos ter que namorar bastante então. – Falou beijando meu pescoço e apertando minha cintura.

—Vamos. – Confirmei de olhos fechados, já sem a menor atenção no que ele dizia. - Bastante mesmo, porque eu estou querendo ter uma overdose de você.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos na minha cama, apenas trocando beijos, toques carinhosos e algumas carícias mais íntimas, mas se não fosse a fome eu poderia ficar muito mais. Ri contra seu pescoço quando ele tirou minha mão de dentro da camisa aberta, quando aproximei minhas unhas de onde ele tinha cócegas.

—Eu sou sua namorada agora, você tem que deixar. – Argumentei com o dedo em riste para ele.

—Definitivamente você não entende muito desse lance de namorar, então não tente dizer as regras do nosso relacionamento. – Falou sem soltar meu pulso. – Vamos pedir alguma coisa para comer? Estou com fome.

—Achei que isso não fosse um jantar. – Comentei com os olhos estreitos para ele.

—Quem diz as regras sou eu, lembra? Estou dizendo que agora é. – Afirmou com superioridade e eu revirei os olhos.

Me virei para levantar e meus olhos passaram pelo criado mudo, me fazendo lembrar de uma coisa importante.

—Tenho uma coisa para te dar. – Falei engatinhando pelo colchão para alcançar a gaveta de onde tirei a cópia da minha chave.

—Você ficar nessa posição na minha frente me dá ideias que não posso concretizar agora.

Sem alterar em nada minha pose, virei apenas o rosto para ele e pisquei, arrancando um sorriso de canto cheio de malícia.

– Mandei fazer isso um dia antes de você brigar comigo.

Os olhos dele quase saltaram para fora quando estendi o objeto e o sorriso que eu adorava ver em seu rosto se abriu quando estendi a chave para ele.

—Que avanço. – Elogiou, me fazendo rir também.

Ele se inclinou o suficiente para conseguir colocar a mão no bolso e tirar de lá o chaveiro que eu já conhecia.

—A sua ainda está aqui. - Falou separando uma das chaves e me mostrando. - Mas eu só devolvo se dessa vez você for usar.

—Eu vou. – Prometi enquanto ele adicionava a que acabei de entregar ao molho.

—E não vai se assustar se chegar e me encontrar aqui?

—Espero que não, mas apenas para ter certeza você pode me avisar quando vier.

—E se eu quiser fazer surpresa? – Testou as possibilidades enquanto me entregava de volta a chave da casa dele.

—Lide com uma possível agressão como consequência.

Sua gargalhada me fez rir também e no fim ele me roubou um beijo.

—Você fica o tempo todo segurando o pingente quando está tensa. – Comentou quando seus olhos desviaram para a joia repousando logo acima do meu decote. – É fofo.

—Todo mundo repara nisso, menos eu.

Ele deu de ombros e ficou brincando com minha corrente um pouco, até que me lembrei de uma coisa que eu precisaria perguntar ou não sairia da minha cabeça.

—Harry, você me acha mesmo tão egoísta assim? - Meu tom de voz soou chateado e ele desviou imediatamente os olhos para os meus.

—Não acho, desculpe ter dito aquilo. - Concordei com um aceno, me sentindo aliviada. - Mas você era muito individualista quando começamos a sair.

—Não sou mais?

—Não daquele jeito, porque você não dividia nada, agora é muito menos.

—Isso é uma reclamação? - Perguntei confusa e ele soltou uma risadinha.

—Eu gosto de você como você é, isso não é uma reclamação.

Abri um sorriso tão genuíno para essa declaração que meu maxilar protestou.

—Vou dizer isso mais vezes, porque adorei esse sorriso. - Comentou rindo e me deu um selinho. - O que você quer comer?

—Pode escolher hoje, não tenho preferência.

—Ta bom. - Concordou e me beijou de novo antes de se levantar.

Ele terminou de tirar a camisa e jogou em cima da minha cama, só depois saiu do quarto para pegar os folhetos de comida onde ele sabia que ficavam guardados. Puxei a peça para mim e aspirei o cheiro familiar do perfume dele por alguns segundos, aproveitando a sensação gostosa de tudo estar no lugar certo de novo, depois me levantei e fui atrás.

Quando cheguei na cozinha o encontrei encostado no balcão em frente a um cardápio de comida chinesa e o celular no ouvido. Abracei suas costas e fiz carinho em seu peito enquanto o esperava terminar os pedidos e encerrar a ligação. Ele deixou o telefone sobre o móvel e me puxou para a frente dele para retribuir o abraço.

—Gin… - Chamou depois de um momento, a expressão pensativa. - Você não é meu ponto fraco.

—Não? - Me afastei para conseguir olhar para ele.

—Não. - Confirmou simplesmente. - Na minha visão pessoal, você ser o meu amor não me cria fraquezas, só me deixa melhor.

Eu não soube o que responder, e ele também não me deu tempo para isso.

—E acho que eu te deixo melhor também, porque você era muito rabugenta e não fazia nada além de trabalhar. - Falou rindo e eu o olhei ameaçadora.

—Rabugenta, Harry? - Perguntei desconfiada.

—Um pouquinho. - Tentou diminuir o impacto do adjetivo. - Mas se quer saber, sempre te achei muito interessante, aquele tipo de pessoa tão fechada que a gente quer descobrir tudo o que tem dentro. Fora que você também é bonita pra caralho, o que só aumentava minha curiosidade.

—Gosto mais dessa linha de características.

—Mas voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, acho que somos pessoas melhores juntos, não o ponto fraco um do outro. Isso é uma visão muito pessimista de nós.

Ele fez uma pausa para que eu absorvesse o que tinha dito, e que era mesmo uma forma melhor de ver a situação.

—E eu estava pensando também que nós não fazemos nada juntos.

—Nada? - Falei pensativa, analisando minha rotina.

—Sexo, mas isso é uma coisa que não da pra fazer separados. - Brincou e riu da própria piada ruim.

—Até dá, mas fique sabendo que eu não vou reagir nada bem.

Ele rolou os olhos para mim, como se isso não fosse nenhuma novidade, e continuou o que estava tentando dizer.

—E eu acho legal fazer coisas sem você, ou vai me dizer que seria igualmente divertido sair com o Colin e a Luna se eu estivesse junto? - Questionou e eu neguei. - Não gostamos das mesmas coisas, não temos os mesmos amigos e nem nossos horários combinam muito.

—É verdade…

—Então quero te pedir mais uma coisa. - Falou sério, me encarando com firmeza. - Pare de nos comparar, porque eu e você não podíamos ser mais diferentes do que você me contou.

Assim que ele acabou de falar a campainha tocou, provavelmente com nosso jantar, e por um momento eu achei que estivesse livre da responsabilidade de responder e desviei o rosto para baixo, mas o Harry levantou meu queixo de novo sem sair da minha frente.

—Ta bom? - Exigiu uma resposta.

—Ta bom. - Confirmei, tentando sentir toda a segurança que ele ostentava.

Sem me soltar, ele se abaixou e encostou os lábios rapidamente nos meus, depois se virou e saiu da cozinha.

—Pega alguma coisa pra gente beber, vou buscar a comida.

Fiquei um momento esperando absorver o que ele falou, eu nunca tinha olhado as coisas por esse ângulo e fiquei feliz em ter sido apresentada a ele. Quando o ouvi agradecer e se despedir do entregador, me virei e peguei no armário atrás de mim uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças e fui até a sala encontrá-lo.

Harry estava de costas para mim, tirando as coisas da sacola, e não pude deixar de pensar que nós dois não podíamos mesmo ser mais diferentes, porque minha mãe com certeza absoluta teria preparado o jantar e jamais aceitaria a ideia de dividir entre duas pessoas uma garrafa inteira de vinho num dia qualquer no meio da semana.

—Vinho? - Perguntou sugestivo.

—Deu vontade. - Dei de ombros enquanto abria a garrafa e nos servia.

—Tem certeza que não quer mesmo tomar um banho comigo? - Perguntou como se eu estivesse desperdiçando uma grande oportunidade, pegando a taça que eu oferecia a ele e beijando meu pescoço enquanto eu tomava um pouco da minha.

—Tenho, mas a gente pode se divertir de outros jeitos.

—Grande ideia. - Falou me puxando para mais perto.

Só nos lembramos do jantar muito tempo depois, mas o vinho foi levado para o sofá com a gente, para deixar os beijos muito mais gostosos.


	29. Chapter 29

Podia ser só o meu humor, mas o dia seguinte amanheceu lindo.

Nem me incomodei quando o Colin irrompeu na minha sala pouco antes da hora do almoço e exigiu saber detalhes de tudo o que tinha acontecido, fazendo comentários engraçados durante toda a minha narrativa.

Devido a uma cirurgia agendada para o período da tarde, não consegui sair no meu horário habitual e deixei o hospital quando o sol já se punha. Como o Harry teria um jantar de negócios ou algo assim, e não poderíamos nos ver, fiz o caminho da casa do meu irmão para passar um tempo com ele.

Quando me aproximei do meu destino, vi que o carro da minha vizinha estava estacionado ao lado do dele. Eu já tinha visto essa cena antes e em todas as vezes fiz o retorno e fui para casa, porque eu certamente atrapalharia coisas em que evitava até pensar, mas agora eles eram um casal e isso aconteceria com tanta frequência que eu suspeito ter que deixar de ver meu irmão caso continue tomando a mesma atitude.

Deixando de lado o pensamento de que eu estaria atrapalhando, porque o Ron certamente nunca acharia ruim eu aparecer para jantar com ele, estacionei o carro atrás dos deles, rente ao meio fio, e toquei a campainha.

—Oi! - Cumprimentei meio sem graça assim que ele abriu a porta para mim.

—Oi. – Respondeu, me dando espaço.

—Estou atrapalhando? - Perguntei ainda parada do lado de fora.

—Não. - Falou com o cenho franzido, sem entender.

—Posso entrar?

Ele revirou os olhos como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo e me puxou para dentro.

—Entra logo, Ginny.

Dei um beijo no rosto dele ao passar do seu lado e deixei a bolsa no lugar de sempre, mas dessa vez ao lado de outra que eu já conhecia.

—Oi, Gin. - Mione me cumprimentou com um sorriso, deitada confortavelmente no sofá.

—Oi. - Me abaixei para trocarmos um beijo no rosto e me acomodei na poltrona que eu nunca usava.

—Saiu do trabalho agora? - Meu irmão perguntou, se sentando para que ela acomodasse a cabeça em seu colo e começando um carinho lento pelos cabelos cacheados da namorada.

Definitivamente era estranho vê-lo assim.

—Sim, tive uma cirurgia a tarde toda, aí pensei em vir jantar com você.

—E que cara é essa? - Minha amiga perguntou, olhando desconfiada.

—Cara de que? - Perguntei preocupara que ela pensasse que eu não gostava da ideia de vê-los juntos.

—Você está feliz.

—Ah! - Suspirei aliviada e deixei um sorriso tomar conta do meu rosto. - Voltamos.

Senti meu rosto quase protestar com o tamanho do meu sorriso, mas a minha amiga não pareceu surpresa.

—Você já sabia?

O sorriso amarelo que ela me lançou foi suficiente para eu entender e rolar os olhos em sua direção.

—O Harry me contou.

—Claro que contou, agora você tem um melhor amigo mais rápido que eu, né? – Fui propositalmente ácida e a olhei com desafio.

—Não mais rápido, ele só tem mais necessidade de compartilhar. – Defendeu o amigo, me fazendo rir.

—Necessidade de compartilhar é o que não falta nele.

—Mas ele só contou que vocês voltaram, me conta os detalhes. – Pediu empolgada, se acomodando para me ouvir.

—Coloque um filtro nisso aí, eu não quero saber de tudo. - Ron se manifestou pela primeira vez, me olhando de canto, e nós duas gargalhamos.

Sem os detalhes desnecessários, contei a eles que conversamos, estava tudo resolvido e que agora eu tinha um namorado. Para a última informação minha amiga olhou como se nada tivesse mudado, e meu irmão com descaso.

—Podemos sair os quatro para jantar qualquer dia, o que acham? - Ela sugeriu e eu gostei da ideia.

—No final de semana eu vejo com o Harry quando ele está livre e te aviso.

Ainda conversamos mais alguns minutos sobre os possíveis locais para irmos e o Ron não se manifestou nenhuma vez, só olhou de uma para a outra enquanto falávamos.

—Vamos comer? - Mudou de assunto inesperadamente e nós duas o seguimos até a cozinha.

Não demorei muito a ir embora depois que terminamos de jantar, e cheguei em casa num horário que me permitiu tomar um banho demorado e ainda ir para a cama cedo. Eu não estava com sono ainda, então fiquei mudando de posição vez ou outra enquanto o esperava chegar.

Vários minutos depois, meu celular soou anunciando uma nova mensagem, que eu tinha certeza de quem seria e sorri antes mesmo de ler.

 _"Meu jantar de ontem foi muito mais gostoso. Boa noite, minha linda."_

Pelo horário ele provavelmente pensou que eu já estivesse dormindo, mas se antes eu estava sem sono, enquanto digitava a resposta me sentia ainda mais desperta.

 _"Melhore a minha noite, me conte alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei."_

Eu fazia muito pouco essa pergunta e as respostas dele eram sempre inusitadas, como de fato foi a que recebi segundos depois:

 _"Nunca tive uma namorada ruiva antes ;)"_

 _"Gosto da ideia de ser a primeira ;). Durma bem, Ursinho, beijos."_ Respondi com um sorriso satisfeito e me acomodei melhor para dormir.

Tive um dos plantões mais agitados dos últimos meses, sem tempo para nada além de um lanche rápido no início da madrugada e com a emergência lotada até o início da manhã. Saí do hospital quando o sol já estava totalmente à mostra na manhã de sábado, mas apesar do dia lindo, eu só conseguia pensar em dormir.

Cruzei as ruas ainda vazias até o meu bairro e cocei os olhos enquanto aguardava o semáforo abrir para entrar na avenida principal que me levaria para casa, mas aparentemente ele não estava com a mesma pressa que eu. Bati os dedos no volante enquanto encarava a luz vermelha à minha frente e repassava mentalmente as partes mais legais da minha semana, que envolviam um par de olhos verdes que a essa hora com certeza estava dormindo sem nenhuma preocupação. Ficamos tantos dias sem nos vermos, que o tempo que passamos juntos desde que conversamos não foi nem de longe suficiente para matar a minha saudade.

Tomei minha decisão quando a luz verde se acendeu, indicando que eu poderia seguir em frente, e virei para o lado oposto ao que tinha intenção, fazendo o caminho que eu já conhecia tão bem e não trilhava a tempo demais.

Sorri satisfeita quando o portão da garagem se abriu sem demora para que eu entrasse, aparentemente minhas permissões de acesso não tinham mudado em nada. Usei pela primeira vez a minha chave e encontrei o apartamento dele em total silêncio quando passei pela porta, nada além da roupa social do dia anterior jogada no sofá indicando que o Harry estava em casa. Deixei minha bolsa, a chave e o celular em cima da mesa ao lado da mochila dele e caminhei até o quarto sem fazer barulho.

O encontrei ressonando tranquilamente, deitado de bruços e com o cobertor deixando à mostra boa parte das costas. Achei melhor não beijá-lo, como eu estava com vontade, para que não acordasse, então só puxei sua coberta para cima e entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho rápido.

Quando terminei de me enxaguar, me lembrei que não peguei uma toalha para mim, então usei a dele mesmo para me enxugar e voltei para o quarto. O barulho do chuveiro provavelmente o fez se mexer e agora ele estava deitado de lado, me aconcheguei no espaço vago e encostei em suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava um beijo no pescoço. O contato o acordou e fez me olhar um pouco assustado, mas os olhos arregalados logo deram lugar a um sorriso satisfeito e sonolento.

—Que surpresa boa, doutora. Estou impressionado. – Harry comentou divertido, enquanto eu me inclinava para grudar minha boca na dele em um selinho demorado.

—Pensei que eu já enrolei demais para usar a minha chave. - Respondi casualmente e ele acenou concordando, ainda de olhos fechados. - Usei sua toalha de banho, esqueci de pegar uma.

—Não tem problema. - Falou colocando a mão para trás e subindo pela minha perna até a cintura, sem encontrar nenhuma barreira. - Você está pelada? - Perguntou animado, se virando de frente para mim imediatamente.

—Pois é, você devolveu as minhas roupas e eu fiquei sem opção. Aliás, nem agradeci. - Comentei sarcástica e ele riu. - Foi muito gentil da sua parte, obrigada.

—Não tem de que. - Respondeu mais preocupado em beijar o meu pescoço e passar a mão nas minhas coxas.

Por mais que a sensação fosse ótima, o sono não me deixava me concentrar totalmente nisso e eu acabei bocejando, chamando sua atenção.

—Estou morrendo de sono, não parei a noite inteira. - Me justifiquei.

Harry se virou de costas por um momento, puxou uma camiseta de cima do criado mudo e me entregou. Me sentei na cama tempo suficiente para vesti-la e ele me puxou para deitar de novo, de costas para ele dessa vez, com os braços firmemente presos ao meu redor.

—Então dorme o quanto você quiser, descansa bastante, porque eu quero te cansar muito quando você acordar. – Prometeu, distribuindo alguns beijos no meu pescoço e me deixando arrepiada.

—Esse é um cansaço do qual estou com saudade. - Falei me encostando ainda mais nele. - É bem cedo, dorme mais um pouquinho também.

Ganhei mais alguns selinhos antes que ele se acomodasse atrás de mim e em pouco tempo eu já estava dormindo profundamente.

Acordei sozinha na cama e sem ter ideia do horário, mas me sentindo completamente disposta. Esfreguei os olhos para focar o quarto escuro em volta, e dei de cara com meu robe cuidadosamente dobrado no colchão ao meu lado. Troquei a camiseta que estava usando por ele. e me demorei apenas o necessário no banheiro antes de sair do quarto.

Encontrei o Harry na sala, deitado no sofá usando apenas a cueca boxer com a qual tinha dormido e olhando com atenção para um livro. A familiaridade da cena me fez rir e isso chamou a atenção dele para mim, fazendo o objeto ser esquecido no chão ao lado. Cruzei a distância entre nós e me deitei em cima dele, aceitando o abraço que me oferecia.

—Essa é uma visão que vale a pena ter logo que acordo. - Elogiei e ele riu convencido.

—Essa também. - Comentou subindo a mão pela minha perna e infiltrando sob o tecido fino. - Dormiu bem?

—Muito bem e você?

—Acordei melhor do que fui me deitar. - Respondeu colocando meu cabelo para trás. – Descansou?

—Muito, mais relaxada impossível.

Ele me lançou um sorriso sugestivo.

—Eu estou com muita saudade de você. - Falei descendo a boca pelo maxilar dele até o pescoço e acariciando seu peito.

Antes que eu chegasse ao meu alvo, ele me empurrou e se levantou, me arrastando de volta para o quarto em meio a um abraço.

—Hoje eu vou te levar para a cama, doutora, porque eu quero espaço para fazer tudo o que eu estou com vontade.

—Eu estava com saudade das suas vontades também. - Falei em meio a um gemido quando ele subiu uma das mãos da minha cintura e acariciou meio seio. - Cadê essa cama que não chega logo?

—Adoro você com pressa. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido e finalizou com uma mordida de leve na minha orelha.

Senti o colchão macio encostar nas minhas pernas e caí sentada sobre ele, aumentando vários centímetros nossa diferença de altura. Afastei as pernas e o puxei mais para perto, aproveitando a posição para acariciar suas coxas grossas e distribuir alguns beijos e lambidas pela barriga, fazendo-o se arrepiar e respirar com mais dificuldade. Subi minha mão e o acariciei por cima da cueca, arrancando um gemido excitante.

Enrosquei os dedos no elástico da peça para puxá-la para baixo, mas ele me impediu puxando minhas mãos, olhei para cima com a sobrancelha arqueada. Quando o encarei sua expressão maliciosa já dizia que não adiantaria protestar.

—Achei que você gostasse da minha pressa.

—Eu gosto, mas não agora.

Harry abriu um sorriso cheio de promessas, soltou meus pulsos entre nós e juntou meus cabelos carinhosamente, como se fosse prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo, mas ao invés de um elástico ele os segurou no lugar, me empurrou com o corpo para o meio da cama e virou minha cabeça para ele quando se inclinou sobre mim. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa sua língua invadiu minha boca em um beijo urgente e faminto, a mão no meu cabelo me prendia firme ali, mas foi ela também que me puxou para trás quando ele interrompeu o contato das nossas bocas e me encarou com os olhos faiscando de desejo.

—Eu quero a sua pressa agora. - Pedi maliciosa, fazendo-o sorrir presunçoso.

—Onde você quer beijar?

—Seu pescoço. - Falei sem titubear, entrando na brincadeira, e ele o aproximou do meu rosto.

Deslizei os lábios pela pele arrepiada, sentindo o cheiro característico de quando ele não usava perfume. Mordi de leve próximo ao maxilar e lambi logo em seguida, fazendo-o gemer baixinho e me puxar para trás de novo, me impedindo de continuar.

—Agora seu peito. - Exigi antes de ouvir a pergunta.

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais para cima e deixou que eu me aproximasse o suficiente para distribuir meus beijos por onde tinha pedido, mas quando eu comecei a me empolgar a mão em torno do meu cabelo me afastou de novo.

—Sua barriga.

Esperei ele se ajoelhar na minha frente e me inclinei para conseguir lamber sua pele sensível. Demorei um pouco ali e senti o aperto no meu cabelo se suavizar quando desci um pouco mais os lábios e mordi logo abaixo do umbigo, o gemido rouco dele invadiu meus ouvidos em seguida. Aproveitando a distração, puxei com os dentes o elástico da cueca, mas ele me afastou assim que sentiu.

Arqueei a sobrancelha para ele em um pedido mudo, fazendo minha melhor cara de que planejava usar muito bem a próxima concessão, mas ele negou com um sorriso de canto mesmo assim.

—Agora é minha vez. - Determinou e soltou meus cabelos para me fazer deitar no colchão.

Eu já me preparava para fazer o mesmo e determinar quando parar, mas meus planos foram interrompidos quando ele jogou meu robe para o lado e continuou segurando a fita com a qual eu o amarro ao redor da cintura.

—Me dá as mãozinhas aqui, dá. - Pediu, mostrando a faixa e me encarando cheio de intenções que eu nem pensaria em recusar.

—Você percebe quão injusto isso é? - Falei manhosa, enquanto ele prendia meus pulsos de um jeito apenas simbólico e determinava que eu deveria deixar os braços acima da cabeça.

—Eu não, mas você com certeza percebe quão gostoso isso é. – Argumentou, se inclinando sobre mim e colando os lábios no meu seio.

Sem dúvida nenhuma eu percebia, ainda mais quando ele lambia minha pele como agora, descendo lentamente pela minha barriga até alcançar o meio das minhas pernas, me fazendo gemer alto. Ele não teve nenhuma pressa em sair dali, me fazendo contorcer embaixo dele e alisando minhas coxas com carinho, criando um contraste gostoso com o que eu sentia com o trabalho dos lábios dele em mim.

Eu preferia gozar com ele, mas o Harry não parecia ter a mesma opinião sobre isso e continuou me excitando até que eu atingisse o clímax e explodisse em um milhão de sensações que eu nunca saberia explicar e só ele me fazia sentir. Ele não parou o que estava fazendo, e quando ficou demais empurrei o rosto dele para longe, ignorando que eu supostamente deveria estar imóvel.

—Você não deveria usar as mãos. - Falou com um sorriso convencido ao me ver ofegante.

—Sou muito teimosa. - Devolvi entre as respirações entrecortadas.

Ele riu enquanto tirava a cueca e soltou minhas mãos antes de se deitar sobre mim e me dar um beijo excitante, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo dele me invadia, me fazendo esquecer de tudo apenas para me entregar à sensação de completude que o sexo com ele proporcionava.

Quando ele acelerou os movimentos, indicando que estava chegando ao fim, o empurrei para o lado e me sentei sobre seu quadril, tomando as rédeas da situação e arrancando um olhar contrariado enquanto ele apertava forte minha bunda. Enrosquei os dedos em seus cabelos e o beijei ao mesmo tempo em que atingia o ritmo que ele gostava. A mordida mais forte no meu lábio e o corpo dele relaxando embaixo do meu indicaram quando meu objetivo foi atingido.

Esperei nossas respirações voltarem ao normal antes de sair de cima dele e me deitar relaxada ao seu lado, meu corpo ainda sentindo os arrepios decorrentes da ação.

—Eu estava pensando numa coisa. - Falei depois de um tempo, ainda encarando o teto.

—O que?

—Você teve sua comemoração de aniversário, eu ainda quero a minha.

Antes de me responder ele virou para mim e se apoiou no cotovelo para me olhar com o rosto acima do meu.

—Tudo bem, mas vai ser surpresa e quando eu quiser.

Concordei com um aceno.

—Aliás, não sei se cheguei a dizer, mas adorei a comemoração a sós do meu aniversário. - Sorriu saudoso com a memória.

—Eu queria uma coisa diferente, até pedi uma sugestão pro Colin e pra Luna, mas achei melhor planejar sozinha depois de ouvir o que tinham a dizer. - Ri ao final, fazendo uma careta que indicava que não haviam sido boas ideias.

—E o que eles sugeriram? - Perguntou curioso.

—O Colin sugeriu um ménage. Não opine! - Avisei com o dedo em riste e ele riu.

—Não pensei em falar nada.

—E a Luna sugeriu uma fantasia de enfermeira.

—Desse eu até gostei. - Falou pensativo.

—Brega demais. - Neguei a hipótese.

—A sua versão de médica safada não me pareceu nada brega.

—Só porque ela não era feia de vinil, te garanto.

Ele ficou quieto por um momento e eu fiquei olhando seu rosto pensativo se transformar em um sorriso divertido.

—Só por curiosidade, com quem seria o ménage?

O sorriso dele aumentou quando fechei a cara, pronta para dar uma má resposta, mas optei por encerrar o assunto de outro modo:

—Com o Colin, claro, foi ele que sugeriu. - Falei como se fosse óbvio e ele gargalhou.

—Prefiro a sugestão da Luna, pode comprar a fantasia de enfermeira no meu próximo aniversário.

Olhei de canto para ele, sem confirmar nem descartar a hipótese, sugerindo que iria pensar no assunto.

—Três semanas… - Ele comentou depois de um momento de silêncio, traçando de leve com o dedo o contorno dos meus seios e me deixando arrepiada outra vez. – Sem te tocar, sem ver seu corpo, sem ouvir esse seu vocabulário chulo.

Ele riu e eu acompanhei, já me sentindo animada outra vez.

—Muito tempo, não é? - Perguntei com um sorriso.

—Demais! – Confirmou, se aproximando mais um pouco e posicionando sua coxa entre as minhas. - Você já está cansada?

—Cansada? Acabei de acordar, mais disposta impossível.

—Então ainda não fiz meu trabalho direito. - Lamentou se inclinando para me beijar e descendo a mão pela minha bunda, dedicando todo seu empenho em acabar com as minhas energias.

O ajudei a levar os pratos do nosso jantar de volta para a cozinha e voltamos a nos acomodar no sofá para que eu terminasse de contar o que fiz de diferente nos dias em que não nos vimos, o que era praticamente nada.

—Ah, saí com a Lisa na semana passada. - Me lembrei de acrescentar assim que terminei o resumo de como foram minhas semanas.

—Eu sei, estava na casa dela quando ela chegou com a sacola do seu presente. - Falou enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo. - Que aliás são lindos, ela passou vinte minutos mostrando todos os detalhes possíveis para o Mike e não economizou na encarada para mim quando disse que você mandou um beijo para ele.

A cara de insatisfação dele me fez rir e puxá-lo para um beijo.

—Eu não gosto de mandar beijos para você, prefiro te dar pessoalmente.

—Você está ficando muito boa nisso de me agradar com palavras.

Dei de ombros com o sorriso presunçoso.

—Vamos ali na sua cama? - Convidei com a mão estendida.

—Já quer dormir?

—Não, estava pensando em te cansar um pouquinho, você me parece muito disposto.

Ao invés de me responder, ele riu, aceitou o meu convite e caminhou até lá enroscado em mim, prendendo minha atenção em uma série de beijos rápidos.

—Você pode variar o ambiente e me cansar em qualquer lugar da casa, essa parede aqui, por exemplo, está morrendo de saudade de você. - Sugeriu e me encostou no corredor.

Quando seus dedos escorregaram entre minhas pernas em direção à virilha eu abri os olhos para encará-lo como eu sei que ele gosta que eu faça, mas a primeira coisa que vi, exposta na parede oposta, foi a foto dele e do Mike com mais duas meninas na praia e toda a minha vontade sumiu. Uma eu já sabia que era a Lisa, mas a outra ainda era um mistério e ela continuava ali me encarando mesmo depois de tantos meses.

—Algum problema? - Perguntou me olhando confuso quando sentiu minhas mãos descerem dos seus cabelos e repousarem casualmente sobre os ombros.

Seus olhos seguiram os meus e ele me olhou de novo após provavelmente ver apenas a parede da frente com o quadro que ele já deve ter decorado. Debati mentalmente comigo mesma se eu deveria dizer ou não o que era, mas em um segundo cheguei à conclusão de que como ele agora era meu namorado, eu poderia perguntar o que quisesse saber.

—Na verdade, tem sim. – Falei, contornando seu corpo para parar do outro lado do corredor, ele se virou e acompanhou quando apontei para a imagem em questão e pergunte de uma vez. - Quem é?

Cruzei os braços esperando sua resposta, que demorou mais do que o normal. Olhei para cima a tempo de vê-lo começar a rir.

—A Kate é o problema? - Perguntou confuso e jogou os braços em volta de mim, me prendendo em um abraço.

Olhei mais atentamente para a imagem, tentando enquadrar a mesma pessoa que vi na foto pequena do celular dele. Na imagem à minha frente ela ainda tinha os cabelos totalmente pretos, o que me fez deduzir que havia sido tirada há algum tempo. O problema é que ser irmã do melhor amigo e conhecê-lo há muitos anos não me fazia gostar mais do que eu via, e além disso ela parecia estar em todos os lugares.

—Vocês já tiveram algo?

Ele coçou a cabeça e por isso eu não precisei de nenhuma confirmação para saber, mas me respondeu mesmo assim.

—Não foi nada sério, e durou pouquinho. - Amenizou a informação. - Você nunca saiu com nenhum amigo do seu irmão?

—Harry, meu irmão é dez anos mais velho, quando sair com os amigos dele deixou de ser pedofilia já era adultério, porque todos estavam casados. - Respondi com os braços cruzados e ele riu.

—O elástico de cabelo era dela? - Quando vi já tinha perguntado.

—Que elás...? Ah, aquele no banheiro? Não, a Kate nunca dormiu aqui. - Voltei a olhar para a foto depois que ele me respondeu.

—Mas ela já veio aqui?

—Eu a conheço desde que éramos adolescentes, Gin, claro que ela já veio aqui.

—E ela já teve motivos para deixar um elástico de cabelo no seu banheiro? - Perguntei emburrada.

—Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso? Se quiser eu te conto, mas já adianto que não estou minimamente interessado em ninguém que já tenha tirado qualquer peça de roupa na sua casa ou em qualquer outro lugar com você. - Alertou, me fazendo pensar.

—Não quero, para de falar sobre isso. - Pedi me sentindo ainda mais enciumada, porque mais uma vez nem precisou me responder para eu saber o que perguntei.

—Você está com ciúmes? - Perguntou divertido, grudando um beijo na minha bochecha e me puxando de volta para a sala.

—Claro que estou! - Respondi enfática e ele riu. - Olha essa mão na cintura dela, possessivo demais na minha opinião.

—Vou trocar a foto, ta bom? – Prometeu, me puxando para sentar entre as pernas dele no sofá.

—Não precisa trocar sua foto.

—Já está ali faz muito tempo, as vezes eu troco algumas. - Deu de ombros indicando que não era nada demais. - Mas agora estou pensando, se antes quando você jurava que não tinha ciúmes de nada já era ciumenta, como é que vai ser agora?

Olhei de canto em sua direção e ele riu como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

—Eu ainda vou poder visitar o Michael? – Perguntou, tirando sarro.

Revirei os olhos, disposta a não responder aquela pergunta ridícula.

—Ainda vou poder encontrar os caras na sexta quando você estiver de plantão? - Continuou, não dando indícios de que pretendia parar.

—Harry, fica quieto. - Levantei e caminhei para longe dele, porque estava começando a me irritar.

Ouvi sua gargalhada e seus passos atrás de mim e me virei de bruços na cama.

—Você vai deixar eu ir para a academia? - Perguntou deitado do meu lado e falando perto do meu ouvido. - Como eu vou fazer nas reuniões com as minhas clientes? Vou ter que transmitir para você por chamada de vídeo?

Não aguentei e ri, me virando para ele.

—Harry, pare de ser ridículo. – Pedi, tentando me manter séria diante de sua expressão de quem estava se divertindo.

—Mas falando sério, eu ainda vou poder ver o Mike? - Repetiu a primeira pergunta, como se realmente esperasse minha resposta.

—Claro que você vai poder ver o Mike! Quando você quiser, a hora que você quiser, durante quanto tempo você quiser. - Falei sem paciência.

—Mas você sabe que ela é irmã dele, não sabe? - Provocou com os olhos brilhando de expectativa pela minha reação e eu fechei a cara de novo.

—Você quer que eu te jogue daqui de cima? - Ameacei e ele gargalhou de novo.

—Eu vou me quebrar inteiro.

—Então você está com sorte, porque eu saberia te consertar todinho.

Ele gargalhou e me puxou para mais perto.

—Me da um beijo, vai. - Pediu se aproximando.

—Não quero te dar um beijo, sai. - Neguei com as duas mãos no rosto.

—Quer sim. - Afirmou divertido e se ajoelhou com uma perna de cada lado da minha barriga antes de puxar meus pulsos e prender dos lados da minha cabeça.

—Não quero, não. - Insisti.

—Claro que quer, amor, pare de ser voluntariosa. - Me virei bem a tempo de fazer os lábios dele grudarem na minha bochecha.

—Pare de me bajular, você nunca me chamou de amor.

—Estou chamando agora, era pra você dizer que lindo e me chamar de amor também.

—Não quero te chamar de amor. - Teimei rindo.

—Mas já quer me dar um beijo?

—Harry, pare de ser infantil.

—Só quando você me der um beijo. - Prendeu minhas duas mãos com apenas uma e segurou meu rosto de frente para ele.

—Como você é chato. - Falei tentando soar brava.

—Sou muito chato, agora me dá um beijo. - Assumiu e eu não neguei mais.

Antes que o beijo que ele tanto insistiu se aprofundasse, Harry pareceu se lembrar de algo e se afastou de novo.

—Tenho mais uma condição.

—Lá vem. - Rolei os olhos teatralmente e esperei que ele falasse qual era.

—Eu vou te chamar de amor e você não vai achar ruim.

—Mas por que eu acharia ruim? - Perguntei sem entender, porque isso não fazia muito sentido.

—Sei lá, você não tem muito critério para o que acha ruim ou não, achei melhor confirmar. - Argumentou rindo e me fazendo rir também ao final.

—Se antes você já era todo meloso, agora vai virar um nojinho, né? - Franzi o cenho ao perguntar.

Eu adoro esse jeito dele, mas estava precisando de alguma coisa para falar.

—Com certeza, amor. - Soou como se fosse óbvio, entendendo minha brincadeira. - Amorzinho. Coração.

—Não, coração não!

—Por que coração não?

—Porque é um órgão.

—Meu Deus, quanto romantismo! A sensibilidade de um trasgo montanhês adulto. - Ironizou rindo.

—De um o que?

—Esquece, é de um livro. - Fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que era para deixar pra lá. - Estou impressionado com a sua profundidade emocional.

—Você tem profundidade emocional por nós dois, alguém tinha que ficar com a profundidade racional do relacionamento.

—Você gosta, que eu sei. - Afirmou convencido.

—Eu nunca disse que não. - Pisquei para ele e arranquei uma risada. - Você também é apaixonado pela minha sensibilidade de não sei o que da montanha adulto.

—Sou mesmo, você é um trasgo extremamente carinhoso.

Era uma afirmação estranha, mas o contexto a deixou engraçada.

—Você não vai mais me chamar da Ratinha? - Questionei, sentindo falta do apelido.

—Achei que você não gostasse. - Debochou com um sorriso de canto.

—Para falar a verdade não acho lindo, mas é o meu apelido. -Dei ênfase no pronome possessivo.

—Eu acho a sua cara. - Opinou rindo.

—Vou tentar ver isso como um elogio. - Prometi, me ajeitando embaixo dele. - Antes que eu me esqueça, o Ron e a Mione querem jantar com a gente qualquer dia.

—Por mim sem problema, marca com eles e me fala quando, só não pode ser no próximo final de semana.

—O que você vai fazer no próximo final de semana?

—Nós vamos. - Corrigiu, me deixando ainda mais curiosa. - Vou te levar para conhecer meus pais.

—Já? - Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

—Minha mãe está animadíssima.

—Você nem perguntou se eu não tenho compromisso. - Tentei escapar de alguma forma.

—Você tem compromisso? - Quis saber, me encarando como se aquela parte do processo fosse desnecessária.

—Não. - Confessei e ele rolou os olhos.

—Então, é a ocasião ideal. - Decidiu animado. - Te busco no hospital no fim do plantão e você pode dormir um pouquinho no carro se quiser, são duas horas de viagem, quando chegarmos lá você descansa no meu quarto, eu falei pra eles que você vai direto do trabalho, e depois os conhece direito.

Pelo jeito não tinha saída, então achei melhor concordar.

—Ta bom, confirmado então.

—Você vai adorar os dois. - Falou empolgado.

—Disso não tenho dúvidas. - Fui sincera e o sorriso dele aumentou. - Só que não sei como conhecer os pais de alguém, me soa muito intimidador.

—É só ser você mesma, Ratinha, é impossível não gostar de você. - A frase me arrancou um sorriso. - E você vai se sentir em casa, já até falei pra minha mãe que seu prato preferido é brigadeiro e que você adora aquele macarrão, porque o dela é melhor que o meu.

Eu me apegava ao fato de que tinha uma semana inteira para me acostumar com a ideia de que iria conviver com pais novamente, que fazem os pratos preferidos dos filhos e seus convidados, se interessam pela rotina, não poupam carinho e se desdobram para agradá-los. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha isso que era bem capaz de achar estranho, mas lá no fundo a expectativa de conhecê-los, principalmente à mãe dele, me deixava empolgada.

—Vai ser ótimo, Ursinho. - Falei antes que ele estranhasse meu silêncio. - Diga a ela que eu estou ansiosa também.


	30. Chapter 30

Sábado chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava, e quando dei por mim já estava no vestiário me trocando para sair do hospital direto para a casa dos pais dele, pouco antes das seis da manhã. Harry já estava me esperando na recepção e eu sabia que deveria me apressar, mas estava um pouquinho nervosa e me permiti vestir com calma a roupa que separei para esse momento.

Depois de soltar o cabelo e conferir no espelho que estava tudo certo, peguei a bolsa sobre o banco e saí para encontrá-lo. Cruzei os corredores vazios a essa hora da manhã, e o avistei quando dei o primeiro passo para dentro da recepção, minha movimentação chamou sua atenção e ele me lançou um sorriso animado. Antes que eu conseguisse sorrir de volta, ouvi passos apressados e o chamado às minhas costa:

—Gin!

Quando virei para ver de quem se tratava, dei de cara com Allan Halks, um cardiologista que eu conhecia desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui.

—Oi, Allan. - Cumprimentei e parei para ver o que ele queria.

—Você já está indo embora, não é? - Confirmei com um aceno e ele pareceu levemente desconcertado em me atrasar. - Desculpa te atrapalhar, mas você pode me dar sua opinião sobre um raio-X? Pedi radiografia de tórax de uma criança de doze anos que está internada, e acho que ele tem sinais claros de maus tratos nas costelas.

—Claro, vamos lá. - Confirmei e me virei para sinalizar ao Harry que não iria demorar.

Tive apenas um segundo para registrar seu olhar avaliador antes que meu colega de trabalho apoiasse a mão nas minhas costas, indicando de forma cortês o caminho já conhecido. Pedi mais alguns detalhes e que ele explicasse melhor as suspeitas antes de chegarmos ao consultório dele e estudar com cuidado as radiografias que, segundo minha opinião profissional, comprovavam o que ele achava estar acontecendo.

Expliquei para ele os argumentos que deveria usar e fizemos o caminho inverso alguns minutos depois, eu para ir embora e ele para tomar o elevador que também ficava na recepção.

—Tchau, Gin, obrigado. - Se despediu quando chegamos ao nosso destino.

—De nada, se precisar de ajuda com mais alguma coisa, me avisa. - Ofereci com um sorriso.

Harry não estava sorrindo tanto quando dei mais alguns passos até ele, continuou com a revista que estava folheando aberta no colo e olhando para um ponto fixo atrás de mim com o semblante avaliador. Quando o alcancei, ele deixou de lado a notícia que estava lendo e se levantou para me dar um beijo.

—O que foi? - Perguntei, estranhando a reação.

—Nada, só olhando. - Se inclinou um pouco e me deu um selinho. - Bom dia.

—Bom dia, Ursinho.

—Já podemos ir?

Concordei com um aceno e saímos de mãos dadas para o ar gelado do estacionamento. Ele estava muito calado e pensativo, o que não deixei de achar estranho, mas também não falei nada porque sabia que ele não aguentaria e me contaria o que era. O que aconteceu no segundo seguinte ao que tal pensamento me ocorreu.

—Agora toda vez que vejo um médico aqui eu fico pensando se ele está naquela sua listinha. - Comentou meio contrariado.

Não precisei de maiores explicações para entender que ele se referia à informação de que eu já havia saído com colegas de trabalho antes de nos conhecermos, e sem nenhum constrangimento gargalhei da sua linha de raciocínio, o deixando propositalmente de cara fechada para mim.

—Esse aí faz? - Perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio. - Todo mundo aqui te chama de Dra. Weasley, ele te chama de Gin e você o trata pelo primeiro nome. - Explicou emburrado.

Definitivamente eu gostava de vê-lo com ciúmes.

—Você quer mesmo saber? - Falei olhando para ele, mas seu olhar continuou direcionado ao percurso até o local onde deixou o carro estacionado. - Eu te conto se quiser,mas se lembre que é você que está perguntando.

—Nem precisa mais, eu já entendi. Obrigado. - Agradeceu irônico e a contragosto.

Segurei a vontade de rir de novo e tentei soar o mais séria possível.

—Harry. - Chamei e me olhou, incentivando a continuar. - Se você tiver um ataque cardíaco comigo eu não vou saber muito bem o que fazer, não quer voltar lá e pedir uma consulta? Ele é cardiologista e tenho certeza que arruma um tempinho se eu pedir. Ai! - Reclamei em meio a outra gargalhada quando ele me deu um tapa na bunda.

Nos soltamos para entrar no carro e me inclinei para beijar seu pescoço quando ele se acomodou sério do meu lado.

—Que sorrisinho mais sádico. - Comentou, me olhando de canto.

—Estou me sentindo levemente vingada. - Confessei satisfeita.

—Não conhecia esse seu lado. - Resmungou, dando partida no motor e iniciando nossa viagem.

—Sua sorte é que ele não aflora sempre.

Ele riu com a minha resposta e fez um carinho rápido na minha bochecha antes de voltar a mão ao volante.

—O meu lado vingativo também está aflorado hoje, então vou te contar uma coisa. - Falou com um sorriso de canto e eu o olhei desconfiada. - Até porque você vai saber de qualquer jeito.

—Não sei por que, mas já comecei esse assunto não gostando dele.

Ele riu sem desviar os olhos da rua a frente.

—Sou o padrinho da Meg, Mike e Lisa nos chamaram para jantar duas semanas atrás e fizeram o convite.

Eu nem precisava ouvir o resto para entender, mas perguntei depois de respirar fundo.

—Quem é a madrinha, Harry?

—A titia Kate. - Contou com um sorriso, me olhando de canto.

—Claro, quem mais? - Rolei os olhos. - Quando eu vou conhecer essa garota, hein? Vai acontecer mesmo, prefiro não adiar o inevitável.

Cruzei os braços e olhei pela janela.

—Vou ver quando ela pode e marco alguma coisa. - Prometeu. - Tenho uma fofoca para compartilhar também.

—Lado fofoqueiro também aflorado? O próximo assunto é a novela das nove? - Ironizei e ele gargalhou.

—Ela está apaixonadinha pelo Dave.

—A Kate? - Ele concordou com um aceno. - Coitada.

—Olha só, Ratinha, você já está até tendo empatia por ela. Isso que eu chamo de evolução. - Provocou.

—Fica quieto, Harry. - Pedi tentando soar brava, mas ri com ele ao final.

—Quer dormir um pouquinho? Chamo você quando estiver perto.

—Quero, a noite foi bem agitada. - Me inclinei e dei um beijo no rosto dele. - Dirija com cuidado.

Voltei a me acomodar no meu assento e fechei os olhos, concentrada em relaxar. Contar ao Harry o que aconteceu mudou um pouco a minha forma de encarar algumas coisas com ele, porque agora eu sabia que ele me entenderia e não insistiria se algumas coisas me incomodassem. Não ter que disfarçar ou me preocupar com a reação dele era tão reconfortante que em poucos minutos a inconsciência me levou.

—Gin, chegamos. - Ouvi a voz suave dele me chamando, ainda um pouco distante.

Pisquei algumas vezes e cocei os olhos para conseguir focar o cenário em volta, que havia mudado radicalmente desde que saímos da cidade em que moramos. A rua, repleta de árvores, do que me parecia ser um condomínio fechado, era calma e estava deserta devido o horário, ao longe era possível enxergar algumas inclinações completamente verdes e daqui eu não identifiquei nenhum prédio.

Estávamos estacionados em frente a uma casa de dois andares que parecia muito espaçosa quando vista de fora. As paredes pintadas de bege e com acabamento rústico faziam contraste com esquadrias e portas de madeira, dando um ar de elegância e modernidade que contrastava harmoniosamente com o cenário calmo e de interior.

Harry parou o carro no lugar que provavelmente foi feito para ele, ao lado de outras duas vagas e próximo a um pequeno jardim bem cuidado, mas não tão colorido assim por causa do frio que eu pude sentir ao descer do veículo. Ele abriu o porta malas e me deu espaço para pegar a minha mochila de roupas antes de também enroscar a dele no ombro e caminhar até a entrada com a mão presa na minha.

Antes de alcançarmos a porta, me ocorreu uma coisa na qual ainda não tinha pensado e eu o puxei, fazendo-o se virar para mim.

—Eles vão perguntar dos meus pais, não vão? - Perguntei mordendo o lábio, já incomodada.

—Já perguntaram para mim.

—E o que você disse?

—Que foi acidente de carro e você não gosta de falar sobre isso, não vão te perguntar nada.

Suspirei aliviada.

—Obrigada.

Ele tocou a campainha e se virou para mim com um sorriso enorme e empolgado que eu não consegui retribuir na mesma medida, o que lhe arrancou uma risada.

—Se eu soubesse que para te deixar sem graça era só apresentar a minha mãe, a teria levado no nosso primeiro encontro.

—Você tem uma mania estranha de querer me deixar sem graça que eu não entendo.

—Quando você respondia à altura as minhas investidas e a gente ainda nem se conhecia, eu queria mesmo te ver sem graça só para ver como era. - Falou me puxando para um abraço e eu cruzei os braços ao redor da cintura dele. - Agora eu faço só porque descobri que você fica mais linda com as bochechas vermelhas.

Terminou dando um beijo no meu rosto, no mesmo momento em que a porta se abriu e uma mulher de olhos tão verdes quanto os dele e sorriso enorme nos encarou com expectativa.

—Oi, mãe. - Harry se virou imediatamente e a envolveu num abraço carinhoso.

Ela era um pouquinho mais alta do que eu, mas ainda assim muito mais baixa do que o filho, e precisou se esticar um pouco para pregar-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto e fazer um carinho rápido nas bochechas dele, olhando-o como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo.

—Tudo bem, meu amor?

—Tudo. - Falou já se virando para mim, involuntariamente senti meu rosto quente. - Mãe, essa é a Gin.

—Olá, muito prazer. - Cumprimentei com um sorriso contido.

Me adiantei e parei em frente a ela meio sem saber o que fazer, mas Lily não me deu tempo de pensar muito e me puxou pra um abraço daqueles tão carinhosos que não há outra coisa a fazer que não retribuir da mesma forma. Quando nos soltamos, ela colocou as mãos no meu rosto e me olhou por alguns segundos antes de me dar um beijo também.

—Olá, querida, eu estava ansiosíssima para te conhecer, o prazer é todo meu. - Afirmou radiante. - Vamos, entrem.

Ela se afastou e eu senti a mão do Harry nas minhas costas, me guiando para dentro da ante sala decorada apenas com um espelho, duas poltronas beges e um pequeno aparador. Eu tinha a intenção de esperá-la fechar a porta e seguir na frente, mas ele não viu a mesma necessidade e continuou me arrastando até a sala ampla ao lado, decorada de um jeito que meu primeiro pensamento foi de que Hermione adoraria o bom gosto desse lugar.

Harry tirou a mochila do meu ombro e jogou junto com a dele e a minha bolsa em cima do sofá, acabando com a organização imaculada. Lily não viu ou já estava muito acostumada, porque pareceu não se importar quando passou por nós.

—Estão com fome? Eu os esperei para tomar café.

—Estamos. - Ele respondeu por nós dois e me guiou até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa já estava posta.

Harry se sentou ao meu lado e ela de frente para nós.

—O que você come pela manhã, Gin? Eu não fazia ideia, então variei um pouco o cardápio.

—Não precisava se incomodar, Lily. - Respondi um pouco sem graça pela atenção completamente voltada para mim.

—Café com leite? - Harry percebeu e me chamou.

—Por favor. - Lancei um olhar agradecido e peguei a caneca cheia que ele me entregou. - Obrigada.

—Cadê o meu pai? - Perguntou apertando minha coxa por baixo da mesa, num gesto familiar e reconfortante.

Lily o informou que o pai precisou sair por alguns minutos para resolver algum problema inesperado no carro dele e que voltaria em breve, mas ela não parecia muito interessada em conversar com o filho nesse momento e logo se virou para mim de novo, a satisfação e a curiosidade estampadas no rosto, e eu me vi respondendo e fazendo perguntas, cada vez mais confortável em meio aos dois.

Ela parecia cada vez mais satisfeita com tudo o que eu falava e me olhou maravilhada durante todo o tempo em que dei os detalhes que ela perguntou a respeito do meu trabalho e da rotina no hospital, o tempo todo pontuando a conversa com comentários apropriados e elogios. Harry, por sua vez, acompanhou nossa conversa quase sem dizer nada, nos dando espaço para conhecer uma a outra e parecendo muito relaxado, mais feliz impossível.

A conversa se estendeu por vários minutos após terminarmos de comer, e por mais que estivesse interessante, a noite em claro no trabalho começou a me deixar com sono. Eu estava dividida entre ouvi-la me contar sobre o trabalho como historiadora e pensar numa forma de dizer que precisava dormir um pouquinho sem parecer mal educada, mas novamente não precisei fazer isso.

—Mãe, a Gin deve estar com sono, ela trabalhou desde ontem de manhã. - Harry falou quando ela deu uma pausa entre finalizar esse assunto e começar o próximo.

—Ah, é mesmo, você me disse que ela viria direto do hospital. - Falou alarmada e com a expressão culpada. - Me desculpe, querida, está sendo tão legal finalmente te conhecer que eu acabei esquecendo.

—Não se preocupe, eu também me distraí e até esqueci um pouco o cansaço. - A tranquilizei. - Mas se eu não descansar um pouco agora, vou morrer de sono mais tarde.

—Mas é claro, nem sei como consegue ficar tanto tempo acordada, precisa repôr essas energias. - Concordou sensatamente. - Mostre seu quarto a ela, Fofuxo. - Precisei de um esforço muito grande para não rir quando ele a repreendeu com o olhar. - Fique a vontade e descanse, Gin, se precisar de qualquer coisa basta me avisar.

—Obrigada, Lily, mais tarde continuamos o assunto.

Segui o Harry até a sala, pegamos as coisas que ficaram sobre o sofá e fui na frente quando ele me indicou a escada. Ao fim, me deparei com um corredor longo por onde caminhamos até entrar na segunda porta à direita, no cômodo que não podia ser outra coisa que não o quarto dele.

—Não sei por que não me surpreendo. - Comentei assim que entrei e ele me acompanhou rindo, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

A parede ao fundo, onde a cama de casal estava encostada, era azul marinho, do mesmo tom da cortina que contornava a janela aberta com vista para um quintal espaçoso e repleto de grama. A estante ao lado tinha muito mais livros do que na casa dele, e eu já achava que lá ele tinha muitos, duas prateleiras baixas continham fileiras de CDs muito bem organizados e abaixo da TV grudada na parede, em frente a cama, havia um nicho sobre o qual repousava um vídeo game de última geração e uma coleção do que suspeito serem jogos.

—O que está achando depois que parou de achar estranho? - Perguntou se jogando de lado na cama, o cotovelo no colchão para servir de apoio.

—Adorei sua mãe, ela consegue ser ainda mais amável pessoalmente do que pelo telefone. - Me sentei com as costas apoiadas nele. - E não querendo ser indelicada, mas ela é muito jovem. - Comentei impressionada.

—É que você ainda não conheceu meu pai, os dois são. Eu sou o acidente mais legal da vida deles, Ratinha, estava totalmente fora dos planos. - Contou divertido, me arrancando uma risada.

—Quantos anos eles tinham quando você nasceu?

—Dezoito, ele é só três meses mais velho que ela.

—E não quiseram ter mais filhos?

—Não, mas eu queria ter tido um irmão, é chato ser filho único.

—Eu e o Ron começamos a nos entender e conversar quando eu já era adolescente e ele casado, então fui praticamente filha única a infância inteira e eu não achava chato.

—Mas hoje vocês dois têm um ao outro e a melhor relação de irmãos do mundo, eu continuo sendo filho único. - Deu de ombros ao final da frase, pensativo.

—Coitadinho. - Zombei e prendi o rosto dele no meu peito, em um abraço forçado.

Ele se afastou rindo e deitou de costas na cama.

—Obrigado por ter vindo, me deixou muito feliz. - Falou com a mão no meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha.

—Você me convida de novo da próxima vez que sua mãe for fazer aquele bolo gelado? - Ele gargalhou do meu pedido e me puxou para um beijo rápido.

—Convido. - Prometeu sorridente. - Ela ia amar o elogio e saber que você pensa em voltar, só pelo jeito que ela te tratou já sei que adorou você.

—Então se surgir o assunto eu digo a ela. Eu vou tomar banho, ta bom?

—Ta bom. Acho que minha mãe deixou toalha pra gente no banheiro, se não tiver, me avisa que eu pego. - Indicou a porta ao lado, onde eu encontraria tudo. - Vou te esperar aqui, quando você terminar eu desço.

—Obrigada. - Dei mais um selinho demorado nele e me levantei.

Quando voltei ao quarto, poucos minutos depois, encontrei a janela e as cortinas fechadas, deixando-o confortavelmente escuro. Deixei minhas roupas sobre a mochila no chão e me deitei ao lado do Harry, que estava me esperando.

—Quer mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou prestativo, me acomodando num abraço.

—Não, obrigada.

—Se precisar ou quiser, me avisa, ta bom?

—Pode deixar.

—Vou descer e ficar com a minha mãe um pouco, ouvir todos os elogios que ela vai fazer a você e jurar que estou me alimentando direito. - Contou e me deu um beijo enquanto eu ria.

—Me acorda daqui umas quatro horas? - Pedi, me acomodando embaixo do edredom esticado.

—Não é muito pouco, não?

—Não quero passar o tempo todo dormindo, é suficiente até a noite quando todo mundo for dormir.

—Ta bom, então. - Se inclinou e me deu mais um beijo. - Durma bem.

Ele fechou a porta ao passar e eu me acomodei confortável na cama dele. Quando eu pensava no momento de conhecer esse lugar, não imaginava me sentir a vontade, mas a questão é que eu estava me sentindo tão confortável em meio a toda aquela demonstração de cuidado, rodeada por jogos de vídeo game e tudo que mais tinha a cara dele, que não tive nenhuma dificuldade para cair no sono.

Acordei lenta e espontaneamente, totalmente perdida quanto ao horário e me sentindo muito descansada. Pisquei algumas vezes no quarto escuro e ouvi vozes indistintas e alegres vindas do andar de baixo. Me arrastei para fora da cama e puxei o celular de dentro da bolsa para ver as horas, me surpreendi quando percebi que já passava das duas da tarde e Harry não tinha me acordado no horário que eu pedi.

Entrei no banheiro resmungando, e após espantar o melhor possível a cara de sono, me vesti e abri de novo a janela antes de sair do quarto, deixando tudo como estava. No corredor as conversas ficaram mais nítidas e pude ouvir com clareza o Harry respondendo o que me pareciam dúvidas sobre variação cambial, ou alguma dessas coisas chatas que ele entende.

—Você não olhou o último extrato que te mandei?

—Eu nem olho essas coisas. - Uma voz que até então eu desconhecia respondeu.

—Pai, tem que olhar! - Ele o repreendeu. - Como você vai saber que está tudo investido certinho?

—Você disse que está, por que vou ficar conferindo isso?

Terminei de descer as escadas a tempo de vê-lo revirar os olhos para o pai, despreocupadamente deitado no sofá. James estava de costas para mim, ao lado da esposa, e por isso não me viram, mas o sorriso do Harry foi suficiente para fazê-los me olhar.

—Pronto, pai, mate sua curiosidade. - Apontou na minha direção. - Essa é a Gin.

Um homem muito mais jovem do que eu imaginava como pai dele se levantou e me olhou animado, dando alguns passos na minha direção com os braços estendidos num convite claro para um abraço. Depois de me soltar, ele continuou segurando minhas duas mãos.

—É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. - Quando abri a boca para falar ele me interrompeu. - E nada de senhor, por favor, me chame de James.

—O prazer é meu, James. - Respondi um pouquinho sem jeito.

Ele voltou a se acomodar do lado de Lily e Harry me deu espaço para sentar e apoiar a cabeça no meu colo.

—Dormiu bem? - A mãe dele me perguntou e eu desviei a atenção para ela.

—Muito bem, obrigada.

—Eu ia te chamar, mas minha mãe não deixou. - Ele se adiantou, sabendo que eu perguntaria.

—Claro que não, ele tem que te deixar dormir o suficiente depois de uma noite em claro. - Afirmou incisiva. - Estávamos te esperando para almoçar, acho que já vou colocar a mesa.

Ela e James se levantaram e saíram em direção à cozinha, nos deixando sozinhos na sala.

—Quem ditava as horas da refeição era eu, sabia? Não roube meu protagonismo, Ratinha. - Me ameaçou com o olhar e eu ri com vontade.

Não me surpreendeu o cardápio ser a tão famosa macarronada de família que, segundo o Harry, era ainda mais gostosa quando feita pela mãe, opinião com a qual eu fui obrigada a concordar depois da primeira garfada. Mas o destaque gastronômico ficou por conta do pudim de brigadeiro que ela preparou para a sobremesa.

—Lily, isso está maravilhoso! - Elogiei e ela pareceu radiante ao ouvir. - E eu achando que o bolo gelado era a melhor coisa que já tinha comido na vida.

—Que bom que gostou. Resgatei essa receita quando o Harry me disse que você adora brigadeiro, fiz uma vez pra ele quando era criança, mas ele não gostou.

Ela pareceu afrontada pelo filho não gostar de algo que ela preparou, e eu indignada que ele não gostasse de uma coisa tão boa.

—É muito enjoativo. - Justificou para o meu olhar incrédulo.

—Eu como a sua parte. - Dei de ombros ao apontar a vantagem, a mãe dele riu satisfeita.

James me impediu veementemente quando tentei ajudá-lo a tirar as coisas da mesa, e eu voltei a me acomodar ao lado do Harry, que nem tentou se mexer de onde estava, para continuar conversando com a mãe dele, que parecia ter uma reserva de assuntos para todos os momentos.

—Amor, vou buscar meu carro. - James falou para a esposa minutos depois, quando voltou. - Quer ir comigo, filho?

Ele me olhou parecendo desconcertado por me deixar sozinha.

—Vai. - O incentivei.

Harry me deu um beijo rápido e se levantou para alcançar o pai que já estava na sala.

—Tchau, mãe. - Gritou antes de fechar a porta.

Quando ficamos sozinhas, ela continuou me contando sobre a pequena cidade em que morava e que, segundo suas próprias palavras, estava mais do que satisfeita em sair daquela correria e agitação para aproveitar a tranquilidade do interior.

—Demoramos mais para nos decidirmos de vez porque já sabíamos que o Harry não viria junto e teríamos que deixá-lo lá sozinho, mas ele se vira bem. - Deu de ombros, talvez um pouco ressentida por ele não precisar mais dela.

—Essa calmaria daqui é ótima de vez em quando, mas não me parece ser a cara dele para passar todos os dias.

—Não é mesmo, até quando era criança ele parecia entediado quando ficávamos muitos dias em lugares assim. - Ela se iluminou com uma ideia e me olhou conspiratória. - Eles provavelmente ainda vão demorar, quer ver algumas fotos?

Confirmei curiosa pelo que veria, e ela me convidou para acompanhá-la quando subiu as escadas. Passamos direto pelo quarto do Harry e entramos no último aposento ao fundo, muito mais amplo, com uma pequena varanda e a decoração muito mais adulta e amena, onde eu supus ser o quarto dela. Olhei discretamente em volta quando Lily sumiu por uma porta onde imaginei ser o closet, de onde voltou com uma caixa média nas mãos.

—Senta aqui. - Ela me chamou e colocou a caixa sobre o colchão entre nós.

Dentro encontrei vários álbuns organizados em fileiras e esperei ela encontrar o que estava procurando para me entregar. A primeira foto era de um bebê gorducho com olhos verdes enormes, usando apenas fralda e sentado em cima de uma mesa, atrás uma Lily muito mais jovem e sorridente o segurava e olhava maravilhada enquanto ele mordia a própria mão.

—Que coisinha mais linda. – Comentei rindo para a foto e chamando a atenção dela.

—Ele era mesmo, olha essa carinha. – Falou saudosa. – Você atende crianças, Gin?

Virei a página antes de responder, olhando as próximas.

—Pequenas assim é bem difícil, só quando não tem nenhum pediatra disponível, mas atendo as maiores, a partir de sete anos.

—E você gosta?

—De crianças, sim, mas eu prefiro atender adultos.

—Crianças choram, não é?

—Não por isso, adultos também, o Harry mesmo gritou nem um pouco discretamente quando eu coloquei o braço dele no lugar. – Ela riu com vontade e me entregou o próximo álbum. – Os pais é que deixam o atendimento difícil, eu entendo que eles tenham dó, mas alguns não entendem que as vezes dói mesmo, mas tem que ser feito.

—A fratura dele foi grave? Ele me disse que não, mas sempre diminui as coisas.

—Não, foi bem simples, apesar de ter saído do lugar, e ele seguiu todas as recomendações de cuidado, então é ainda mais rápido.

—Olha essas! – Mudou de assunto, me entregando as próximas fotos. – Ele já tinha uns cinco anos.

Não havia uma foto sequer que ele não estivesse rindo abertamente, mostrando todos os dentes que ainda não tinham caído.

—Que criança mais feliz. – Comentei mais para mim mesma.

Quando chegamos nas fotos de adolescente, eu já conseguia reconhecê-lo entre o grupo de amigos, apenas a falta de barba e a expressão ainda um pouco infantil o diferenciavam de agora.

—É o Mike? – Perguntei, apontando um garoto ao lado dele numa foto de grupo.

—Sim, eles tinham uns dezesseis anos aí.

Pelas camisetas iguais, deduzi ser a turma da escola, depois disso não consegui evitar olhar mais atentamente para cada um dos rostos femininos, tentando identificar quem era Catia Bell.

Lily e eu olhamos para a porta quando ouvimos passos no corredor, e Harry surgiu um segundo depois, mas a expressão dele se fechou quando viu o que estávamos fazendo.

—Mas já, mãe? – Reclamou se aproximando e deitando atrás de mim. – Não podia esperar mais um pouco?

—Por que esperar? Você era uma gracinha. – Perguntei e continuei virando as páginas.

—Cadê o seu pai? – Lily quis saber, estranhando que apenas ele tenha entrado.

—Está lá embaixo, já faz um tempo que chegamos. – Respondeu, batendo os dedos na minha coxa enquanto cantarolava bem baixinho, quase sem emitir som. – Não íamos sair pra jantar?

—Ainda vamos, que horas são?

—Quase sete.

—Já? – Eu e ela perguntamos em uníssono e ele assentiu.

—Você nem terminou de olhar, Gin. – Lamentou.

—Não tem problema, Lily, eu termino da próxima vez.

Esperamos ela guardar novamente a caixa no lugar onde estava e voltar até o quarto.

—Mãe, vamos nos arrumar e esperamos vocês lá embaixo. – Harry falou se levantando e estendendo a mão pra mim. – Vem, Ratinha.

Senti minhas bochechas ficando quentes assim que o apelido foi pronunciado.

—Ratinha? – A mãe dele perguntou divertida.

—Eu demorei um pouco pra me acostumar também. – Falei sem graça, fazendo os dois rirem.

Harry foi direto tomar banho quando entramos no quarto e eu gastei apenas cinco minutos para vestir uma roupa simples e bonita e calçar minha sapatilha, confortável o suficiente para não haver problemas caso eles quisessem fazer alguma outra coisa além de jantar. A franja estava me atrapalhando um pouco, então de frente para o espelho do banheiro a puxei para trás e prendi com um grampo decorado com algumas pedras.

Eu já estava pronta, então o esperei terminar de tomar banho e se vestir para descermos juntos até a sala vazia. James e Lily demoraram um pouco ainda para aparecerem e por isso nem se sentaram, apenas nos chamaram e saímos de casa.

A cidade não era muito grande, o clima ali era calmo e agradável. O restaurante que eles escolheram tinha uma varanda externa espaçosa e ainda assim estava cheio, revelando-se um espaço aconchegante e animado na medida certa. James se adiantou para informar que esperaríamos uma mesa e se juntou a nós logo depois para aguardar.

Harry passou os braços à minha volta e se encostou atrás de mim para continuarmos conversando enquanto aguardávamos um lugar disponível. O pai dele era bem piadista e tinha um senso de humor engraçado, então os minutos que ficamos ali de pé foram cheios de risadas.

Senti minha franja cair no rosto quando o grampo escorregou e levei a mão imediatamente ao cabelo para tentar segurá-lo, mas não encontrei.

—O que foi? – Harry perguntou quando me afastei um pouco para conseguir tatear o cumprimento dos fios.

—Meu grampo escorregou.

Ele deu um passo atrás e senti quando o desenroscou de uma mecha para me entregar.

—Obrigada. – Coloquei no bolso da calça e joguei o cabelo para trás, o que agora eu teria que repetir a cada poucos minutos.

—Não vai colocar?

—Sem espelho é ruim

—Eu coloco pra você, Gin. – Lily se desvencilhou do abraço do marido e parou na minha frente com a mão estendida.

Entreguei o grampo para ela um pouco sem graça, e virei a cabeça para o lado em que minha franja caía. Ela separou a mecha que prenderia e deslizou os dedos pelos meus cabelos de um jeito tão suave e carinho que me deu vontade de fechar os olhos para aproveitar melhor. Não era nem de longe como o Harry fazia, não tinha o peso familiar da mão do Ron, nem a precisão profissional de um cabeleireiro.

O toque dela era paciente e gentil de um jeito que eu já tinha sentido antes, tanto tempo atrás que a memória já começava a apagar. Talvez fosse a familiaridade que me fez engolir em seco o nó que tomou conta da minha garganta de repente. Tentei pensar em outra coisa, mas um lado muito carente dentro de mim insistia em se concentrar completamente na mão que agora deslizava com cuidado o grampo pelos fios arrumados no lugar.

—Pronto. – Anunciou, olhando orgulhosa para a minha franja firmemente presa no lugar. – Se soltar de novo você me avisa.

—Obrigada. – Respondi sorrindo para ela e tentando me decidir internamente se eu queria que meu grampo escorregasse a cada dez minutos ou não.

Dei um passo atrás e voltei para o abraço do Harry enquanto ele conversava com o pai, o que felizmente me tirava a necessidade de dizer algo até que eu estivesse segura de que minha voz sairia normalmente outra vez.

Conseguimos uma mesa poucos minutos depois e estendemos nosso tempo ali muito mais do que o necessário para apenas jantar. Enquanto conversávamos em meio a muitas risadas e um prato e outro, me toquei que os três eram muito bons em me fazer sentir como da família, porque eu estava completamente confortável.

Voltamos para casa já bem tarde, por isso James e Lily nos deram um beijo de boa noite e foram direto para o quarto. Assim que eles sumiram pela escada, Harry se sentou no sofá e me puxou para o colo dele.

—Para quem estava achando rápido demais, você está se saindo muito bem. – Zombou, me prendendo em um abraço e afundando o rosto no meu pescoço.

—Agora eu entendo porque sua mãe te chama de Fofuxo, você era uma gracinha quando bebê.

—Eu ainda sou uma gracinha. – Corrigiu convencido.

—Só que agora não tem mais todas aquelas dobrinhas.

—É só passar uma semana aqui que eu ganho.

—Agora eu posso concordar com você. Tem alguma coisa em que sua mãe não seja boa? Porque em cozinhar e fazer filho bonito ela é ótima.

Sua gargalhada me fez cócegas e eu afastei um pouco meu pescoço da boca dele.

—Em fazer filho bonito ela é espetacular.

Rolei os olhos para ele, mas não discordei.

—Vamos subir?

Ele concordou com um aceno e apagou a luz antes de subirmos as escadas. Assim que entramos no quarto dele, troquei a roupa pelo pijama e me deitei ao lado dele, já confortavelmente acomodado sob o edredom.

No dia seguinte descemos juntos para tomar café com os pais dele, que já estavam sentados à mesa, e fomos recebidos com o que eu imagino ser o melhor humor matinal do mundo. Enquanto eu me revezava entre todas as coisas gostosas à minha frente, o assunto não demorou a se tornar mais pessoal e voltar para todas as coisas que Harry fez quando era criança.

—Meu Deus, você era impossível! – Acusei depois de ouvir algumas coisas que ele nunca tinha dito.

—Quando se juntava com o Mike, então! – Lily assumiu uma expressão quase de desespero ao dizer isso. – E depois me dizia que queria um irmão, eu ia ficar louca.

—Eu ia ser mais quietinho se tivesse um irmão pra brincar. – Argumentou, mas não convenceu a nenhum de nós.

—Harry me disse que você tem um irmão, Gin. – James comentou e eu concordei com um aceno.

—Tenho, mas ele é dez anos mais velho que eu, então tive que fazer sozinha quase todas as minhas bagunças.

Minha resposta os fez rir e Lily me olha avaliadora.

—Você não tem cara de que era uma criança bagunceira.

Harry gargalhou com a afirmação e eu o olhei com olhos semicerrados, fazendo-o rir mais.

—Bagunceira e mimada.

—Não fala assim, Harry! – Ela me defendeu com um sorriso divertido.

—Na verdade, mimada ela é até hoje. – Os pais dele riram.

—Agora eu quero saber o que tanto você aprontou. – Lily falou curiosa. – Preciso de uma comparação para saber em que nível o Harry estava.

Contei para eles algumas histórias de quando era criança e arranquei muitas gargalhadas e algumas expressões de preocupação acompanhadas de interjeições de surpresa. Harry já tinha ouvido todas elas, mas prestou atenção mesmo assim.

—Mas a história que o meu irmão mais gosta de jogar na minha cara até hoje é que quando eu tinha uns sete anos, eu acho, peguei minha tesoura da escola e tentei cortar o dedo dele para ver como era por dentro.

James tinha acabado de beber um gole de café e precisou se segurar para não cuspir o líquido quando riu, Lily me olhou espantada e o Harry gargalhou abertamente.

—Dessa eu não sabia.

—Gin, você era uma criança ótima! – O pai dele elogiou quando se recompôs.

—Ótima e perigosa. – Meu namorado acrescentou.

—O Harry era quase quieto perto de você. – Lily opinou rindo. – Devia ser uma pimentinha.

Meu sorriso congelou um pouco com o adjetivo, o do Harry se fechou de vez e senti ele me olhando sem saber o que esperar.

—Mãe... – Chamou cauteloso.

Pelo tom eu sabia que ele a repreenderia, mas o chutei por baixo da mesa quando ela o olhou e não dei a ele tempo de dizer.

—Algumas pessoas diziam que sim. – Comentei despreocupada e a atenção se voltou de novo para mim.

De canto de olho vi que ele estava me olhando meio sem entender, mas não falou mais nada e o assunto continuou por bastante tempo ainda.

Nos despedimos um pouco depois do almoço, porque o Harry não queria chegar tarde em casa. Depois de abraços apertados, convites para eu voltar quando quisesse e agradecimentos pelo ótimo final de semana, entramos no carro para nossa viagem de volta.

—Você vem visitá-los com frequência? - Perguntei deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e vendo a rodovia se estender à nossa frente.

—Sempre que possível, e de vez em quando eles vão passar uns dias comigo também. Você falou sério sobre voltar mais vezes?

—Sim.

—Você gostou mesmo, não é? - Harry me perguntou depois de um tempo pensativo.

—Gostei e me senti muito à vontade, com a sua mãe principalmente.

—Ela deve ter algum tipo de carisma que não herdei pra te fazer ser tão receptiva logo de cara.

—Não é carisma, ela só é muito… - Me interrompi sem saber direito como completar a frase.

—Mãe? - Ele arriscou, como se tivesse entendido tudo.

—É, mais ou menos isso.

—Quer dormir lá em casa hoje e eu te deixo no hospital amanhã cedo? - Mudou de assunto de repente.

—Quero, mas só porque não tem miniaturas de herói no seu quarto lá também, eu já estava me assustando toda vez que identificava um diferente. - Debochei e ele rolou os olhos.

—Essa sua falta de hobbies é entendiante, doutora.

—Eu tenho hobbies, mas eles são todos adultos. - Argumentei sugestiva.

—Posso enumerar vários deles que também estão na minha lista, e ainda sobra espaço para os outros.

—Prefiro ocupar meu pouco tempo livre com coisas mais gostosas.

—Tipo sentir ciúmes de mim? - Me olhou de canto, convencido.

—Lá vem você! - Resmunguei e voltei a encostar no meu banco.

—Meses até você confessar, Ratinha, tenho o direito de me sentir especial.

Rolei os olhos para ele, mas eu sabia que não adiantaria pedir para parar, então continuamos o assunto pelo resto do caminho.


	31. Chapter 31

Cheguei em casa na quinta-feira ao mesmo tempo em que meu irmão estacionava o carro em frente ao prédio, pouco depois do meu horário normal. Deixei a bolsa em cima da mesa, chutei os sapatos de salto para o lado e fomos até a cozinha para eu preparar algo para almoçarmos.

—E então, como foi com os sogrinhos? - Perguntou encostado no balcão atrás de mim, não pude deixar de notar o tom levemente irônico.

—Melhor do que eu imaginava, os pais dele são muito simpáticos e acolhedores.

—Pelo jeito a senhorita foi bajulada o final de semana inteiro, nem gosta dessas coisas… Já basta esse moleque fazendo tudo o que você quer, agora os pais dele também.

—Ele não faz tudo o que eu quero, Ron. - Rolei os olhos, mesmo estando de costas para ele. - Mas então, a mãe dele é um caso a parte, daquelas pessoas que você se sente bem só de ficar perto.

—Sorte sua, porque a única sogra que eu tive era uma sugadora de energias vitais.

A referência à mãe intragável da minha ex cunhada me fez gargalhar.

—Acho que com a mãe da Mione você vai ter mais sorte. - Peguei a travessa de macarrão de cima da pia e me virei para levar até a mesa de jantar. - Pelo menos comigo ela é muito legal, mas eu não estou dormindo com a filha dela, então…

—Suas frases tranquilizadoras são uma decepção. - Observou, se servindo.

Quando ele se levantou do sofá em que estava deitado para ir embora, já passava alguns minutos da quatro da tarde.

—Você está com pressa?

—Não, por que?

—Vou jantar com uns amigos do Harry hoje, não quer esperar eu me arrumar e me levar até o trabalho dele? É só um pouquinho fora do caminho da sua casa.

—Ta bom, vai logo.

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti em poucos minutos, usando toda a minha praticidade. Mandei uma mensagem para o Harry dizendo que o encontraria em seu horário de saída e acompanhei meu irmão até o carro dele.

—Obrigada, Ron. - Trocamos um abraço rápido quando ele estacionou em frente ao prédio comercial. - Manda um beijo pra Mione.

—Ah, verdade, ela me pediu para confirmar nosso jantar no sábado.

—Por mim tudo certo.

—Vou avisá-la. Tchau, Gin.

Já passava alguns minutos das cinco da tarde quando mandei uma mensagem dizendo que já estava esperando por ele.

 _"Tive um problema e vou demorar uns minutinhos. Sobe aqui, 22º andar, vem direto até o fim do corredor e vira à direita."_

Eu já tinha vindo encontrá-lo aqui algumas vezes antes, mas nunca tinha entrado nem na recepção do prédio, muito menos ido até o escritório.

 _"Eu posso subir aí?"_

 _"Pode, é só dizer o meu nome na recepção. Vou ligar e autorizar sua entrada."_

Escorreguei o celular para o bolso da calça e passei pelas portas de vidro automáticas, entrando no saguão muito elegante do edifício, repleto de pessoas bem vestidas e apressadas andando e direção à saída.

Me debrucei sobre o balcão onde uma moça muito simpática estava sentada, informei o nome do Harry e o meu, o andar e entreguei o documento de identificação que ela me pediu. Esperei ela registrar meus dados, uma foto que tirou na hora com uma câmera acoplada ao computador e só então me devolvê-lo junto com um crachá de acesso onde se lia "visitante".

Desci do elevador no andar que ele me informou e à minha frente, do outro lado do hall decorado com um jardim de inverno, estava a porta dupla de vidro que dava acesso a um escritório amplo e elegante, repleto de mesas praticamente vazias. O que eu achei ótimo, porque de outra forma seria muito difícil encontrar o Harry em meio a tanta gente vestida igual a ele.

Atravessei o corredor e virei à direita ao fundo, passando por uma copa pequena e bem equipada com uma máquina muito moderna de café, uma sala com a porta aberta onde havia apenas um acumulado de máquinas de xerox e mais algumas mesas vazias. Olhei em volta procurando, mas ele me viu antes e chamou minha atenção batendo no vidro transparente de uma sala reservada ao fundo, a poucos metros de mim.

A porta estava aberta, mas não deixei de notar a pequena placa grudada a ela onde se lia "Harry Potter". Ele estava ao telefone quando entrei e fez sinal para eu fechar a porta, depois me chamou e grudou silenciosamente a boca na minha por alguns segundos antes de indicar a cadeira na frente dele e me pedir para esperar um pouco enquanto terminava a ligação.

Me acomodei do outro lado da mesa e aproveitei para olhar tudo em volta, porque eu nunca havia entrado em um escritório antes. A sala não era muito espaçosa, mas acomodava confortavelmente a cadeira dele e mais duas do lado onde eu estava, um armário de duas portas, um frigobar e a mesa, grande o suficiente para comportar o notebook, um segundo monitor de tamanho exagerado, um monte de papéis e algumas pastas. A parede de vidro, que ficava à direita, contava com uma persiana que neste momento estava aberta e ficava de frente para uma janela grande.

Ele desligou o telefone depois de se desculpar várias vezes por algum motivo e respirou fundo, parecendo irritado.

—Só mais uma ligação, ta? – Me falou já com o telefone no ouvido

—Não se apresse.

Levantei e cruzei o pequeno espaço para olhar lá de cima, era uma vista bem legal e muito mais ampla do que a que eu tinha da minha casa, da dele ou do hospital. Debrucei no parapeito da janela e me acomodei para esperá-lo, mas o grito inesperado me fez dar um pulo e virar para trás.

—Eu te mandei isso nove da manhã, são quase seis da tarde!

Além da vista da cidade do vigésimo segundo andar de um prédio, eu também nunca tinha visto o Harry nervoso com mais ninguém além de mim, então me acomodei novamente do outro lado da mesa dele e prestei mais atenção na conversa.

—Ele acabou de me ligar perguntando por que não aparece no extrato o investimento que me pediu para fazer no primeiro horário, claro que ele sabe! Esperar até amanhã? Você está brincando, né? – Riu sarcástico e passou a mão no rosto, exasperado. – As bolsas de valores fecham daqui a pouco e ele quer as taxas de hoje. Eu sei que você já foi embora, só deveria ter feito seu trabalho antes!

Eu estava tão acostumada a ver o Harry sempre feliz, simpático e com um sorriso no rosto, que essa versão autoritária, séria e direta me deixou meio fascinada. Ele parecia tão familiarizado com essa autoridade toda que comecei a entender a facilidade em me convencer a fazer tudo o que ele queria.

-Acontece que essa não é a primeira vez que você faz isso, Alex, assim não dá pra manter a conta desse cliente na sua carteira. Eu faço o de hoje e amanhã resolvo o que fazer com isso, não precisa mais se preocupar. Ok, amanhã conversamos, tchau.

Ele bateu o telefone irritado e se virou para o computador.

—Vou demorar um pouquinho, Gin. Quer água, café, alguma coisa assim? – Perguntou num tom bem mais ameno, mas não com a expressão alegre com a qual eu estava acostumada.

—Não, Ursinho, obrigada.

Ele digitou concentrado por alguns minutos, sem sequer desviar os olhos da tela.

—O que você faz aqui? – Perguntei, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

—Investimentos de risco.

—Isso eu sei, mas você faz o que além disso? Tipo cuidar das contas, ou sei lá o que, é responsável pelo trabalho de alguém, essas coisas.

—Ah, o meu cargo?

—Isso.

—Sou gerente.

Olhei surpresa para ele, porque a informação era nova.

—Eu estou saindo com um gerente esse tempo todo e nem sabia? Isso diz muito sobre mim. – Falei convencida.

—Diz mesmo, que você não presta atenção nos outros.

Olhei feio em sua direção, mas ele não estava olhando para mim.

—Eu quis dizer que não sou interesseira. – Expliquei.

—Uhn. – Murmurou sem prestar muita atenção e puxou um pequeno aparelho retangular de cima da mesa, onde apertou alguns botões e deixou de novo de lado para voltar ao teclado.

—O que é isso? – Perguntei, puxando-o para mim e olhando com atenção todos os sinais numéricos que exibia e eu não conhecia.

—Uma calculadora financeira.

—Pra que tanto botão? – Comentei mais para mim mesma. – Eu achava que porcentagem era o mais avançado que uma calculadora precisava ter.

Olhei cada uma das teclas, que pareciam ter três funções cada, e a deixei de novo sobre a mesa.

—Você sabe usar todas essas operações?

—Sei.

—Posso ver? – Apontei a primeira pasta sobre a pilha.

—Pode, só não tira da ordem.

Folheei tudo o que havia dentro, identificando apenas os números expressos sem entender muito bem o que eles significavam, e voltei no lugar porque não tinha nada muito interessante para matar o tempo.

—O que o seu funcionário fez foi grave?

Harry virou para mim forçando um sorriso e segurou minha mão que estava apoiada no tampo da mesa.

—Gin, amor, você pode ficar quietinha só um minutinho, por favor? Só até eu terminar isso aqui.

Pensei em falar quão irônico era ele me pedir para ficar calada, mas foi tão engraçado que só consegui rir.

—Ta bom.

Ele voltou a se concentrar e fiquei sem ter o que fazer além de bater o pé e olhar em volta. A espera se arrastou por longos minutos, e qualquer pessoa já teria ficado entediada.

—Deixa eu olhar o que você está fazendo?

Ele riu e afastou a cadeira para o lado para me dar espaço.

—Vem cá, curiosa.

Arrastei minha cadeira e sentei do lado dele, tentando entender alguma coisa da tela que tinha muitos termos desconhecidos e nada além de números. Achei que essa não era uma boa hora para perguntar o que todos eles significavam, então só acompanhei com o olhar pelos próximos minutos até que ele clicou no botão que aparentemente salvava o que tinha feito e desligou o monitor.

—Pronto. – Anunciou, relaxando no encosto da cadeira. – Desculpa a demora.

—A sua postura profissional é encantadora, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Mas só porque eu não sou o Alex, pra ele deve ter sido bem chato.

A gargalhada que ele deu espantou a expressão séria que exibia até então. Harry abriu os braços, me convidando para um abraço, e eu me acomodei encostada no peito dele. Trocamos um beijo lento e carinhoso, não afastei meu rosto quando nos separamos e continuei olhando para ele:

—Esse Harry nervoso é bem excitante, sabia?

—Essa persiana aqui fecha, sabia? Muita privacidade.

Gargalhei da proposta implícita na informação e dei outro selinho antes de me afastar e voltar minha cadeira ao lugar certo, do outro lado da mesa.

—Vamos? Já é mais de sete horas.

Descemos até o subsolo e, ao invés do saguão, o que encontrei assim que as portas do elevador se abriram foi a garagem do edifício. Harry me guiou por entre os carros até onde estava o dele e me acomodei para continuar ouvindo-o responder às minhas perguntas sobre seu trabalho.

Passamos pela portaria do apartamento do Mike e da Lisa sem ser anunciados, e ele abriu a porta para nós segundos depois de tocarmos a campainha.

—Lindinha, que saudade de você. - Falou exagerado, me dando um abraço. - Agora isso é de verdade ou o Harry vem daqui duas semanas chorar no meu colo de novo?

Nós dois rimos e meu namorado se adiantou para cumprimentá-lo também.

—Pode deixar que eu o consolo da próxima vez que ele quiser chorar, vou poupar o seu colo. Oi, Lisa. - Fui até o sofá onde ela estava sentada e me abaixei para cumprimentá-la.

—Oi, Gin.

—E essa mocinha? - Pousei a mão com cuidado sobre a barriga dela.

—Está me dando uma canseira, mas o médico me disse que a partir de agora ela pode nascer a qualquer momento.

Harry se sentou do outro lado dela e colocou a mão ao lado da minha, o que foi o suficiente para o bebê chutar.

—Ela reconhece o papai. - Falou presunçoso. - Oi, Li, minha mãe mandou um beijo para você também.

—Obrigada, espero que eles venham conhecer a Meg quando ela nascer.

—Com certeza virão.

Estendemos nosso encontro agradável por algumas horas depois de terminarmos a pizza que pedimos para o jantar e encerramos a noite quando já passava das onze. Harry me deixou em casa antes de ir embora e não demorei a me acomodar para dormir.

Não me espantei no sábado a tarde quando ele trocou o antigo hábito de me acordar com uma ligação pela praticidade de fazer isso pessoalmente, era o tipo de coisa que eu conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo assim que tivesse oportunidade, além disso o abraço e os beijos no meu pescoço eram muito mais gostosos que o toque estridente do meu celular.

Me espreguicei e fui até o banheiro escovar os dentes antes de voltar a me juntar a ele sob o emaranhado que estava meu edredom.

—Isso vai virar um hábito? Quando eu não for te acordar no sábado seis da manhã você vem me acordar a tarde?

—A gente também pode combinar uma semana de cada.

—Ah não, odeio ser previsível.

—Então pode se orgulhar, porque você não é.

—Que horas são?

—Umas três, você marcou com seu irmão que horas? - Perguntou, deitando o rosto no meu peito.

—Sete, mas a gente pode chegar um pouco mais cedo se quiser, o Ron não liga.

Apesar da minha observação, nenhum de nós dois parecia muito apressado para sair dali e acabamos chegando alguns minutos depois.

—Ron, chegamos. - Anunciei quando passamos pela porta destrancada da casa do meu irmão.

—Vem cá, estou na cozinha. - Me respondeu um com um grito.

Afastei a bolsa da minha cunhada um pouquinho para o lado para colocar a minha sobre o aparador também, e puxei o Harry pela mão até onde nosso anfitrião estava enquanto ele tentava dirfarçar e olhar tudo em volta.

—Oi. - Fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um beijo no rosto do meu irmão, que estava concentrado espalhando queijo sobre uma lasanha de aparência ótima. - Cadê a Mione?

—Terminando de tomar banho. Oi, Harry.

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mãos e meu namorado voltou a se acomodar atrás de mim com os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

—Vai demorar aí ainda?

—Não, só aquecer e derreter o queijo. Quer beber alguma coisa, Harry?

Me desvencilhei dele e fui até a geladeira do outro lado da cozinha.

—Refrigerante, água, suco, cerveja, vinho… - O olhei e esperei decidir.

Antes que ele respondesse, meu irmão entrou na minha frente, pegou duas garrafas de cerveja e lhe entregou uma. Peguei um copo de suco para mim e o puxei para a sala, seguindo o dono da casa.

—Oi, Gin. - Mione me cumprimentou assim que me sentei no sofá, os cabelos molhados e vestindo uma roupa confortável, ainda assim escolhida para combinar até com a cor do tapete. - Oi, Harry.

Eles trocaram um abraço rápido e ela foi se acomodar sobre as pernas do Ron, acomodado na poltrona em frente ao sofá onde nós dois estávamos.

—Como foi a viagem de vocês semana passada?

—Foi ótimo, me diverti muito e os pais do Harry são… - Olhei para ele sem saber como completar a frase. - São como ele, mas com vinte anos a mais de experiência na arte de fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem.

Antes de continuarmos a conversa, o apito do forno anunciando que nosso jantar estava pronto chamou a atenção e o Ron se levantou para buscá-lo. Saí do meu assento também e me apressei a ajudá-lo.

—Devo perguntar a ele quais são as intenções, para fazermos direito esse papel? - Perguntou rindo.

Gargalhei com isso e peguei o vinho que ele me indicou e quatro taças para colocar sobre a mesa ao lado dos pratos já distribuídos.

—Você vai tomar vinho também? - Harry parou ao meu lado na mesa e perguntou para que só eu escutasse.

—Vou, por que?

—É que eu bebi cerveja, quem vai dirigir?

—Quando eu venho para cá no sábado a noite, raramente volto para casa, sempre fico para dormir. Você se importa?

Ele não fez uma cara muito confortável assim que falei.

—O Ron não liga?

—Duvido muito, acho que ele vai achar mais estranho eu ir embora.

Terminei o que estava fazendo e parei de frente para ele.

—Eu não trouxe nada para passar a noite fora. - Falou passando os dedos pelo cabelo.

—Se esse for o único problema, você pode dormir só de cueca e eu te empresto minha escova de dentes, que não tem novidade nenhuma, mas se você não quiser ficar, tudo bem, pode ir.

—Se você diz que não tem problema, eu fico. - Concordou por fim.

Depois de um final de semana inteirinho na casa dos pais dele, eu considerava uma decisão justa que ele ficasse, e não consegui esconder o sorriso de satisfação. Me aproximei mais e fiquei na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo, mas meu irmão vindo da cozinha com o jantar nos interrompeu e acabei apenas grudando os lábios rapidamente no rosto dele.

—Harry, estamos desenvolvendo a versão dois do Animanix. - Ron informou depois que terminamos de nos servir. - Já está em fase de testes.

Vi os olhos da pessoa ao meu lado quase saltarem para fora.

—Tem previsão de lançamento? - Perguntou tão interessado que eu tenho certeza que se controlou para não pegar o celular do bolso para procurar se já havia link de download.

—Ainda não, mas se você quiser eu instalo no seu celular.

Para isso até eu olhei meio suspeita.

—Ron, se isso for um daqueles programas que controlam mensagens recebidas e enviadas, já adianto que você não vai gostar do que ler.

Ele não me deu a menor atenção, Mione riu com vontade e Harry me olhou como se eu tivesse quebrado o clima.

—Mas aí eu queria que você me reportasse todos os erros e falhas do aplicativo. - Acrescentou.

—Sem problemas, te envio todas elas.

—Então me dá seu celular depois.

—Como é esse jogo? - Minha amiga perguntou interessada, o rosto voltado para o meu irmão.

Ele resumiu as regras e explicou a ela mais ou menos como funcionava, acrescentando ao final as novidades que seriam incluídas na nova versão.

—É muito legal. - Harry acrescentou.

—Ron deu um show num cassino a que fomos em Bariloche, você também tem aptidão para jogos, Harry?

—De cartas não muito, mas eu e a Gin já brincamos algumas vezes de Poker.

—Ouvi dizer sobre a sua fama nisso. - Ela acrescentou me olhando.

—Você ganha dele, não é? Eu espero que sim! - Ron praticamente me exigiu uma resposta afirmativa.

Eu não admitiria ao meu mentor que um principiante tinha descoberto meu vício, então optei por meia verdade.

—Eu também sou uma boa professora, então a briga é boa. - Dei de ombros com ar de superioridade e ouvi o Harry rir baixinho do meu lado, mas não negou minha teoria.

—Eu prefiro passar um tempo com meus livros mesmo. - Mione afirmou.

Ron também lia um pouco as vezes, então os três começaram um assunto cansativo sobre livros, que eu acompanhei olhando de um para o outro sem entender muita coisa enquanto eles trocavam recomendações e opiniões sobre os títulos que coincidiam.

—Se você lesse poderia participar da conversa. - Ron me falou e se virou novamente para eles, sem o menor ressentimento.

—Agora os três vão ficar insistindo, é isso? Já bastava Ron e Mione, eu tinha que arrumar mais um. - Lamentei olhando de canto para o Harry, que era a última pessoa ali que tinha entrado na minha vida.

—Já perdemos as esperanças, Gin. - Minha amiga deu de ombros, rindo.

Harry pousou os talheres sobre o prato vazio e passou o braço sobre o encosto da minha cadeira.

—Quando eu achar que preciso conversar sobre algum deles com alguém, já sei como te fazer ler, Ratinha, é só te dar um monte de vodca de novo. - Afirmou brincalhão.

A frase soou de maneira diferente para nossas companhias:

—De novo essa história de Ratinha e eu ainda não sei o que significa… - Mione me olhou determinada ao dizer, me fazendo ter certeza que talvez não hoje, mas um dia ela me arrancaria a explicação.

—Ginny bebendo vodca? - Ron apontou para mim com descrença.

—E foi hilário. - Harry confirmou rindo.

—Essa eu tenho que ver.

—Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, a dor de cabeça não compensa no dia seguinte. - Neguei com uma careta ao me lembrar da sensação horrível.

—Não mesmo. - Mione concordou comigo e o Ron a olhou sem entender também.

Para falar a verdade nem eu achava que a Mione entendesse com propriedade dos efeitos colaterais do excesso de álcool.

—A Ginny bebendo vodca é tão estranho quanto imaginar a Mione enchendo a cara num boteco qualquer num dia de semana. - Fez uma comparação exagerada e eu rolei os olhos para ele.

As reações foram simultâneas: Mione corou com a expressão culpada e o Harry se virou para o Ron num impulso.

—Foi isso mesmo, mas no caso da Mione era tequila, não vodca.

Assim que terminou a frase, ele parecia profundamente arrependido de tê-la dito e minha amiga afundou o rosto nas mãos constrangida.

—Tequila? – Ron perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, virado para a namorada.

—Com você? – Perguntei da mesma forma, encarando um Harry sem graça como raras vezes até então.

—Lembra que eu te contei que encontrei o Harry saindo da sua casa no dia em que brigaram, Gin? E por isso eu sabia que ele estava triste? – Ela me perguntou e eu assenti. – Eu estava saindo de casa também, aí resolvemos ir juntos.

—Tomar tequila num boteco? – Ron acrescentou.

—Não, a gente só resolveu ir até algum lugar, mas já estávamos no boteco mesmo e pedimos tequila. – Ela explicou o que, na minha opinião, dava no mesmo. – O Harry pediu, na verdade, eu experimentei e gostei, depois pedi mais.

—Foi isso, e eu ainda terminei a noite sendo assediado repetidas vezes sem nem precisar sair da mesa. – Harry falou tranquilamente, como se isso encerrasse a história com a melhor explicação.

Ron e eu viramos os rostos para minha cunhada, ambos incrédulos e sem saber o que fazer com aquela informação. As bochechas dela se tingiram imediatamente de vermelho.

—Mione? – Meu namorado perguntou para nós dois, apontando para ela com o cenho franzido e se dando conta do que tinha acabado de falar. – Não! Foi pelo Ced.

Deve ter sido uma cena bem próxima do absurdo Mione e Harry bêbados enquanto Ced, que sei lá o que estava fazendo ali, o assediava. Era tanto absurdo numa frase só que quando percebi já estava rindo com vontade.

—Ced? – Meu irmão perguntou confuso. – Aquele Ced?

—O único Ced que eu conheço, Ron. – Ela explicou, olhando com diversão para sua expressão de entendimento.

—O que o Ced estava fazendo lá? - Perguntei com o cenho franzido, porque ele não encaixava na história.

—O Harry não me deixou voltar dirigindo, aí ligamos para ele nos buscar. - Mione respondeu.

—Você também conhece o Ced? - Meu irmão me perguntou.

—Claro, o Ced é tipo o Colin da Mione. Mas com roupas mais estilosas.

—E um pouco mais direto, ou talvez seja porque só vi o Colin no hospital. – Harry ponderou.

—O que mais aconteceu? – Perguntei me virando para ele e Mione. – Contem tudo.

Os dois trocaram um olhar meio apreensivo e o Harry se virou para mim com cara de bom moço:

—Te conto depois, ta bom?

Arqueei a sobrancelha para sua afirmação, mas concordei com um aceno. Ron não disse nada, mas eu sabia que Hermione passaria por um interrogatório pior do que o meu.

Todos nós já tínhamos terminado de comer há vários minutos, depois disso nos reunimos no sofá da sala e continuamos conversando sobre assuntos que passaram bem longe de qualquer coisa relacionada à tequila e demais assuntos constrangedores para um de nós.

—Acho que vou dormir. - Mione falou em meio a um bocejo. - Boa noite para vocês.

—Vocês vão embora hoje? - Ron me perguntou, segurando-a pela mão e impedindo de ir até o quarto.

Neguei com um aceno, respondendo por mim e pelo Harry.

—Então já vou também, boa noite. Harry, pode ficar a vontade, se você precisar de alguma coisa, a Gin sabe onde está tudo aqui.

—Obrigado, Ron.

Quando ele se levantou ocupei o resto do sofá me deitando no colo do meu namorado, que ainda não parecia totalmente relaxado. Assim que ouvi a porta do quarto se fechar, olhei para ele com minha melhor expressão ameaçadora:

—Vai, me conta.

Ele passou a mão no rosto, parecendo um pouco desconcertado, mas começou a falar.

—Eu saí da sua casa aquele dia e encontrei a Mione no hall, minha cara devia estar péssima, porque ela se tocou na hora o que tinha acontecido e disse que estava indo pra qualquer lugar esquecer do péssimo dia dela também, aí eu fui junto.

—E o que o Ced estava fazendo lá?

—Ela ligou para ele ir nos levar para casa, porque eu disse que você odiava gente que bebia e dirigia.

Ele falou como se isso fosse fazê-lo ganhar uma estrelinha de bom comportamento.

—E você deixou seu carro onde?

—Na rua da sua casa, só lembrei no dia seguinte quando acordei atrasado para trabalhar e não o encontrei na garagem.

Ri com vontade ao imaginar o Harry se deparando com a vaga vazia e a frustração que isso deve ter causado.

—Não tem graça. - Ele resmungou, se fingindo de emburrado.

—Todos os relacionamentos que você terminou te fizeram terminar a noite assim ou eu fui a primeira a causar o efeito?

—Foi meu primeiro porre por dor de cotovelo, mas isso não é um motivo para se orgulhar. - Repreendeu quando eu ameacei abrir um sorriso.

—E o que tanto você falou de mim?

—Eu não lembro muito bem de tudo, Gin, mas até a parte em que eu estava totalmente consciente, reclamei que você não me contava nada e me tratou com o maior descaso. Ah! E também falei pra Mione que você me chutou, e depois tive que explicar que era um chute psicológico, porque ela ficou horrorizada com a violência.

Gargalhei ao imaginar essa cena, que deve ter sido realmente ótima.

—Mas eu quero saber o que você falou mal de mim.

—Por que você acha que eu falei mal de você? - Perguntou olhando de canto, me dando a certeza que eu não tinha de que ele realmente tinha falado mal de mim.

—A gente termina, você sai com a minha melhor amiga, que por acaso tinha terminado com o meu irmão, enche a cara e fala que eu te chutei. - Enumerei com os dedos levantados. - A lógica me leva a crer que você falou mal de mim.

—Eu não falei mal de você, não, amor. - Negou com um sorriso muito pouco convincente, fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

O gesto só me fez arquear a sobrancelha, numa repetição muda da pergunta.

—Ah, Gin, mas nem foi muito e eu estava triste pra caramba. - Justificou sem nem mesmo me dizer o que era.

Segurei a vontade de rir do tom levemente rosado em suas bochechas.

—E o que você falou?

—Me lembro vagamente de ter falado que você só me usava. - O tom dele não indicava que isso era tudo. - E a Mione disse que era só a foda fácil do seu irmão, isso eu lembro.

—Que mais?

—Eu disse que você era… uhn… uma vaca total. - Contou extremamente sem graça, quase se desculpando.

—Uma vaca total… - Repeti as palavras lentamente, ponderando o peso delas.

—Acho que eu também disse alguma coisa sobre seus olhos serem lindos.

A tentativa de desviar o foco do assunto me fez rir, mesmo eu tentando manter minha pose séria.

—Você me achou mesmo uma vaca naquele dia ou era só modo de falar de bêbado? - Ele abriu a boca para responder imediatamente, mas o interrompi com o dedo em riste. - Não mente!

Seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho de novo.

—Ah, Gin, eu achei mesmo, mas também olha o tanto de coisa que você me falou e eu só queria entender por que você tinha ficado triste.

Achei bonitinho ele ter sido sincero, mas achei bastante incabível dizer isso em voz alta.

—Você não está brava comigo, não é?

—Não, só estou aqui pensando que agora quando a gente brigar vou usar todo meu repertório em você sem culpa, já que eu sou uma vaca.

—Eu acho que é justo você lembrar que meu repertório de elogios é muito maior. - Se defendeu, meio apreensivo.

Olhei de canto e não falei nada. Levantei do colo dele e fiquei de pé em frente ao sofá.

—Vamos dormir?

Harry me acompanhou quando apaguei a luz e fui até a penúltima porta do corredor, onde ficava o quarto que era praticamente meu. Fechei a porta depois que ele entrou e fui direto ao banheiro, de onde retornei alguns minutos depois e ele entrou em seguida. Dispensei a calça e o suéter e deitei na cama para esperá-lo. Assim que saiu do banheiro, ele ficou só de cueca, apagou a luz e se juntou a mim.

—O que você fez aquele dia depois que eu saí? - Perguntou puxando uma mecha do meu cabelo e brincando com ela entre os dedos.

—Vim ser uma vaca chorona com o Ron.

Ele riu do jeito que formulei a frase.

—E o que você falou de mim?

—Só que você foi um idiota incompreensivo, e também cogitei comprar um cachorro e batizá-lo de Ursinho, para ter quem chamar assim.

Sua gargalhada preencheu o quarto escuro e me fez rir também.

—Você quer um cachorro? - Perguntou achando estranho.

—Eu mal tenho tempo para você, que come, toma banho e passeia sozinho, imagina para um cachorro. - Descartei a possibilidade com uma careta que a falta de luz não o deixou ver.

—Mas eu exijo mais atenção.

—Mas não late de madrugada, o que é um ponto muito positivo a seu favor.

Me arrastei para mais perto dele e me deitei encostada em seu peito.

—É tão gostoso dormir assim com você. - Harry comentou, me apertando em um abraço.

—Mesmo eu sendo uma vaca?

—Para com isso, você não é uma vaca. - Repreendeu, dando um beijo no meu rosto.

—Você disse que sim.

—Eu estava bêbado, não sabia o que estava dizendo.

—Tarde demais para desculpas esfarrapadas, já falou. - Teimei, me aconchegando melhor no abraço dele.

—Eu fiquei a maior parte do tempo lamentando a sua falta, você pode lembrar dessa parte também.

—Essa parte é uma gracinha, mas não posso usar como arma de chantagem.

—Você joga muito baixo, doutora. - Afirmou rindo.

—Impressão sua, Ursinho. - Neguei com meu tom bondoso e me virei para ele. - Boa noite.

—Durma bem, Ratinha.

Ganhei um beijo gostoso antes de me virar para frente de novo.

—Você já está dormindo? - Perguntei alguns minutos depois.

—Não.

—Você saiu com alguém naquelas três semanas que ficamos separados?

Talvez fosse a incerteza se eu queria mesmo saber a resposta para essa pergunta, mas meu tom de voz saiu mais baixo que o normal.

—Não, você deixou tudo bagunçado demais para essas coisas quando saiu. E você?

—Também não.

—Também te baguncei?

—Eu não tive tempo mesmo. - Respondi rindo.

—Estava ocupada demais lendo as regras do War? - Debochou convencido.

—E decidindo a raça do meu cachorro.

Minha frase o fez rir com vontade.

—Esse seu dom de sempre manter a pose é engraçado. - Comentou, arrumando meu cabelo para afastar do seu rosto.

—O amor próprio tem que prevalecer, meu bem.

—Mas o orgulho pode ficar de lado um pouquinho, meu bem. – Repetiu a última parte numa imitação péssima da minha voz.

—Mas ele já ficou para você, muito mais do que eu gosto de assumir.

—Valeu a pena? – Perguntou, presunçoso.

—Valeu. – Confirmei pensativa. – Sabe, você é um homem de sorte.

—Sou mesmo, não é? – Me apertou num abraço satisfeito.

—Mas nem sempre, porque as vezes eu sou uma vaca.

Harry bufou desanimado atrás de mim e eu gargalhei.

—Não vou me preocupar em negar mais. – Ameaçou.

—Nem precisa se incomodar, já sei o que você pensa a respeito.

—Você está muito engraçadinha hoje, vai dormir.

Tentei contestar, mas quando percebeu que eu ia dizer algo ele tapou minha boca e não deixou.

—Credo, que sem graça. – Reclamei enquanto ele ria. – Não quero mais conversar com você também.

—Amanhã você vai querer. – Garantiu. – Boa noite. Tudo bem, não precisa responder. –Acrescentou quando percebeu que eu não ia dizer nada e virou meu queixo para cima para me dar um beijo.

—Durma bem, Fofuxo. – Falei um tempinho depois, o tom propositalmente provocador.

—Hoje é o dia das exceções para apelido de mãe?

—Não.

—Então pare de trapacear suas próprias regras. – Exigiu, se acomodando atrás de mim.

Eu já estava sentindo minhas pálpebras pesarem, e dormi poucos minutos depois de ficarmos em silêncio.


	32. Chapter 32

Toquei a campainha do apartamento em frente ao meu às cinco e vinte da manhã, já vestida com as roupas brancas de sempre, minha bolsa no ombro e o presente de aniversário da minha amiga cuidadosamente apoiado sobre a mão, torcendo que ela ainda não tivesse aquele modelo de bolsa. A marca eu sei que ela gosta, tem pelo menos umas cinco diferentes no armário, só pelas que eu consegui contar.

A porta se abriu e, não tão surpreendentemente assim, quem apareceu não foi Hermione, e sim o meu irmão, confortavelmente vestido apenas num short e descalço, os cabelos ainda completamente bagunçados.

—Não sei por que não me surpreendo. - Comentei irônica, alto suficiente apenas para ele ouvir e com um sorriso debochado.

—Nem eu, quem mais tem esses horários inconvenientes? - Afastou a porta para eu entrar e me deu um beijo quando passei.

—Cadê a Mione? - Deixei minha bolsa em cima do sofá enquanto ele trancava a porta novamente.

—No quarto.

Ele voltou à cozinha, de onde um cheiro gostoso de comida boa exalava, e eu fui até onde ele havia me indicado. Dei duas batidinhas rápidas na porta entreaberta e ela se virou para mim enquanto terminava de arrumar no lugar os cachos bem definidos do cabelo, ainda vestindo apenas uma calça mostarda de aparência muito elegante e só um sutiã preto na parte de cima, embora a camisa da mesma cor, provavelmente a sortuda entre suas infinitas, estava pendurada num cabide na porta do armário, o scarpin preto de camurça repousando logo abaixo no chão.

—Oi, Gin! - Me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Entrei no quarto e trocamos um abraço demorado enquanto eu a felicitava, depois me sentei em sua cama e conversamos por alguns minutos até ela terminar de se vestir com o que eu imaginava ser o "look ideal para passar a imagem de profissional que está fazendo aniversário".

—Comprei uma lembrancinha para você. - Estendi o embrulho a ela quando já estava pronta para sair.

—Obrigada!

Ela abriu a embalagem com cuidado e olhou maravilhada todos os cantos da bolsa marrom bem escuro que escolhi, os olhos admirados.

—Que linda! Adorei o modelo e a cor, não tenho nenhuma tão básica assim.

—Achei melhor não me arriscar muito, sabe.

Ela riu comigo e olhou no espelho de corpo inteiro com a bolsa nova parada em frente ao corpo.

—Combina, vou usar hoje.

Em alguns minutos ela trocou todo o conteúdo de uma bolsa coral para a que eu dei de presente e saiu do quarto feliz, comigo em seu encalço. Pelo menos ela realmente tinha gostado.

—Você já precisa ir ou quer tomar café com a gente, Gin? - Ela me perguntou quando chegamos à sala de jantar, onde meu irmão colocava na mesa três xícaras e algumas panquecas de aparência muito boa.

As horas me indicavam que eu já deveria estar quase chegando no hospital, mas poderia me atrasar alguns minutos para ficar com eles um pouco.

—Tenho alguns minutos, vou fazer companhia.

Me acomodei de frente para os dois e conversamos enquanto comíamos. A sincronia dos dois com algumas coisas tão cotidianas, como fazer uma refeição juntos, não negava o tempo que eles se conheciam e cultivavam tais hábitos. Era bom ver meu irmão relaxado e feliz assim.

—Obrigada pelo café e pela companhia, estava tudo ótimo, mas eu preciso ir. - Anunciei me levantando e eles fizeram o mesmo para me acompanhar até a porta.

—Tchau, Mione. - Trocamos mais um abraço. - O Harry te mandou um beijo.

—Obrigada, manda outro para ele.

Concordei com um aceno e depois de me despedir do meu irmão também fui para o hospital.

O dia estava tranquilo o suficiente para que no meu horário certo de saída eu já estivesse pronta para ir para casa e Colin ocioso na recepção.

—Oi, gato. - Cumprimentei com um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e me sentei sobre sua mesa. - Tudo bem?

—Oi, gata. Estou ótimo, e você também, só pela cara a gente nota.

Ri do comentário e jogamos conversa fora por alguns minutos.

—Está um tédio aqui hoje, queria fazer algo divertido. - Resmungou de braços cruzados.

—Que horas são?

—Seis e vinte. - Bufou de um jeito quase teatral. - Mais cinco horas ainda até eu ir para casa.

Tinha algo que eu precisava fazer e estava adiando, quem sabe não animasse a noite do Colin também.

—Quer dar uma escapadinha comigo até o shopping?

—Shopping? Você? - Perguntou estranhando, mas já se levantando da cadeira e enroscando meu braço no dele para me guiar porta afora.

—Estou surpreendente, não estou? - Me apressei para acompanhar seus passos maiores que os meus.

—Está, e isso está me deixando meio assustado ultimamente.

Demos a volta no quarteirão e entramos no shopping bem iluminado e bastante movimentado.

—O que vamos comprar aqui mesmo? – Me perguntou quando parei na frente dele na escada rolante.

—Roupas de ginástica.

—Oi? – Perguntou com a maior carga de ironia que conseguiu reunir.

—Oi, tudo bem? – Respondi com uma piada péssima e ri de mim mesma.

—Meu Deus, ele já está te contagiando inteira, daqui a pouco eu não te conheço mais.

Rolei os olhos para o exagero dele e enrosquei de novo seu braço para caminharmos pelo corredor até a loja de esportes.

—Para que você precisa de roupas de ginástica?

—Vou fazer academia com o Harry.

—Eu fico impressionado com as coisas que esse cara consegue de você, juro que fico! Eu achava que ele era só um rostinho bonito... – Ponderou pensativo.

—Eu também, gato. Também fico impressionada e também achava que era só um rostinho bonito. – Confessei e ele riu do meu lado, parando em frente a uma arara de calças leggings. – Me ajuda aí, não sei o que tanto comprar.

Nos separamos e passei as peças na arara, olhando com atenção para todas elas e apanhando uma calça preta sem estampas, que eu considerava ideal, e uma cinza que me lembrava moletom e achei legal.

—O que acha? – Colin perguntou, me mostrando uma roxa com estampas florais.

—Horrível. – Falei com o cenho franzido.

Ele me olhou feio e desviou os olhos para os cabides na minha mão.

—Preto e cinza? Nem pensar! – Determinou ultrajado, tirando os cabides da minha mão.

—Qual o problema com preto e cinza? – Puxei-os de volta.

—Deixe para ser sem graça no hospital, fora de lá você pode ser melhor que isso. Não gostou mesmo dessa?

—Colin, nem de flor eu gosto. – Respondi rolando os olhos.

—Tudo bem, vamos achar uma sem flor.

Voltou à sua busca e me estendeu duas peças um pouco mais discretas, com algumas estampas geométricas e a outra étnica.

—É... aí pode até ser. – Comentei pensativa, olhando-as.

—E esse aqui? – Me mostrou o outro cabide.

—Você quer que eu malhe de saia? Que senso de oportunidade péssimo, gato.

Ele revirou os olhos e me mostrou a parte de trás, era um short saia pink do mesmo tecido das calças.

—Ah sim, é bonito, vou experimentar.

Colin selecionou alguns tops, que segundo ele ficariam ótimos, e me acompanhou até o lado de fora do provador. No caminho parei em frente a uma arara de camisetas de aparência leve e puxei duas para mim.

—Para que você quer uma camiseta?

—Para colocar por cima desses tops que você me deu.

—Que desnecessário. – Comentou mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

As calças que ele sugeriu ficaram boas, então decidi levar também, assim como as que eu tinha escolhido. Vesti em seguida o short saia que ele tinha encontrado e adorei, então abri a porta para mostrar para ele também.

—Adorei isso aqui. – Comentei, me virando para que ele visse.

—Eu também, ficou um arraso.

—Tem mais cores? – Perguntei, me virando de costas para o espelho de corpo inteiro e vendo como ficava atrás.

—Tem, vou lá pegar para você.

—Obrigada.

Fechei a porta de novo e comecei a sessão de tirar e colocar os muitos tops que ele me entregou, mas parei em um específico.

—Aqui, gata.

Abri a porta com a peça esticada para ele.

—Você estava mesmo pensando que isso aqui é minha cara?

—Por que não? – Olhou para a peça vermelha na minha mão com ar inocente.

—O que são essas fitas trançadas entre os seios, Colin? Que negócio horrível!

Ele gargalhou e puxou a roupa para a qual eu olhava com ultraje, substituindo o conteúdo das minhas mãos por mais seis peças iguais a que eu ainda vestia.

—Branco não. – Devolvi a ele. – Os outros vou levar.

—Por que branco não?

—Nem vou te responder.

Fechei de novo a porta e troquei as roupas justas e curtas pela que estava usando quando cheguei. Quando saí do provador ele já tinha devolvido o que não gostei e estava com o que eu ia levar na mão.

—Cadê a calça preta e a cinza? – Perguntei quando senti falta, já no caixa.

—Você não vai levar aquelas coisas sem graça, gata.

—Vou sim.

—Não vai, não.

Olhei feio para ele e me virei para a atendente que aguardava.

—Espera um minutinho, vou pegar mais duas peças.

Colin resmungou e enquanto eu ia até lá, o ouvi dizer para a moça como eu era sem graça. A observação me fez rir, mas não me incomodou. Apanhei o que fui buscar e voltei até eles.

—Obrigada. – Agradeci a ela quando me devolveu o cartão.

Peguei minhas sacolas de cima do balcão e saímos da loja.

—Você tem roupa suficiente para fazer cinco anos de academia, vamos ver se aguente cinco semanas pelo menos. – Meu amigo desafiou enquanto caminhávamos novamente até o hospital.

—Aguarde e verás. – Respondi da mesma forma.

—Você está mesmo animada assim?

—Não, mas o Harry não vai me deixar faltar. – Dei de ombros, explicando o óbvio, e ele gargalhou comigo. – Obrigada pela companhia, gato.

—Sempre que quiser.

Trocamos um abraço e ele se virou para a entrada do hospital, mas pareceu se lembrar de algo e me chamou.

—Ah, e o Harry vai gostar desse shortinho. Eu quase gostei.

A observação me arrancou outra gargalhada, suficiente para eu ainda estar rindo quando entrei no meu carro, do outro lado do estacionamento. Olhei as horas no painel do veículo depois de jogar as sacolas no banco do lado e me acomodar, ainda era cedo. Tirei o celular o bolso e digitei assim que a conversa com o Harry se abriu na minha tela:

 _"Oi! Está em casa?"_

Não precisei esperar muito para a resposta afirmativa chegar.

 _"Vou aí :)"_

Minutos mais tarde, quando abri a porta da casa dele, o encontrei deitado em sua cama, vestindo apenas uma cueca e ainda de cabelos molhados. O som alto era novidade, nunca o tinha visto ouvir música assim. Era um rock clássico, me agradava.

—Oi, Ursinho. - Deixei as sacolas e a minha bolsa no chão do quarto e me inclinei para um beijo.

—Oi, minha linda.

—Desde quando você ouve música alta assim? - Perguntei, me deitando sobre ele e roubando outro selinho.

—Só não escuto quando você está aqui.

—Por que?

—Porque eu acho que você não gosta.

A explicação simples e direta fez eu me sentir um pouco sem graça.

—Estou me sentindo muito chata agora, depois dessa declaração.

Ele rolou os olhos, como se não fosse nada demais, e me deu um beijo no pescoço.

—É a sua casa, você tem que fazer essas coisas se quiser.

—É a minha casa, eu quero que você se sinta bem aqui. Você gosta?

—De U2? - Perguntei e ele me olhou surpreso. - Sim.

—Alto assim?

—Eu não colocaria se estivesse sozinha, mas não ligo.

—Então ta, se você diz. - Deu de ombros e me empurrou para deitar do lado dele no colchão, mas sem desfazer o abraço.

—O que mais você não faz quando estou aqui?

—Não assisto séries.

—Por que?

—Porque é mais legal ficar com você. - Virou para o chão e puxou minha sacola, encerrando aquele assunto. - Presentes para mim?

—Acho que vai ficar meio apertado.

Me afastei e dei espaço para ele colocá-la entre nós e puxar a primeira peça de dentro, que por coincidência era a calça preta.

—Não acredito! – Me olhou surpreso e virou o resto do conteúdo na cama para olhar. – Isso é mais surpreendente que você reconhecer U2 só pelo solo do The Edge.

—Nunca sei se essas coisas que você diz são um elogio ou não, mas de qualquer forma obrigada. – Falei sarcástica.

Ele me ignorou deliberadamente enquanto olhava tudo.

—Precisava tanto? – Perguntou com o cenho franzido, olhando da quarta calça para a pilha de roupas ainda emboladas.

—Para não ter que voltar lá tão cedo. – Explique a lógica, me deitando de costas no colchão e dobrando os joelhos.

—O que é isso? Figurino para um programa de auditório?

Olhei para o lado e o vi segurando meu short saia azul piscina.

—Se for, estava na sessão errada, porque peguei junto com as roupas de _training_.

O olhar atravessado dele para mim me fez rir.

—Quantos você comprou? – Perguntou, levantando os que encontrava ali no meio.

—Acho que seis, um de cada cor, não quis trazer o branco.

—Que bom!

—Colin disse que você ia adorar, porque até ele quase gostou.

—Eu tenho quase medo do Colin. – Comentou rindo e me estendeu o bordô. – Veste aí, deixa eu ver.

Troquei a calça pelo short curto e justo que ele me entregou e virei de costas para que visse todos os lados.

—Mas é verdade, eu e todo mundo vamos adorar. – Comentou a contra gosto.

—Até eu gostei.

Me deitei de bruços ao lado dele de novo, enquanto terminava sua inspeção pelas minhas compras.

—E o tênis? – Perguntou, olhando para o chão a procura de outra sacola.

—Que tênis? Ai, droga. – Apoiei a testa no colchão, desanimada. – Vou ter que voltar lá.

—Você podia ter substituído tantos shorts por um tênis, por exemplo. – Sugeriu casualmente.

—Deixe meus shorts em paz, volto lá depois e compro um tênis.

A posição me cansou e eu me virei, fitando o teto acima de mim.

—E quando você começa?

Harry colocou tudo de volta na sacola e a deixou no chão novamente, depois se arrastou para o meu lado e deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

—Quando você vai de novo?

—Só semana que vem agora.

—Então começo no seu próximo dia, me avisa quando for e eu te encontro aqui quando sair do hospital.

—Ta bom. Já que vamos da minha casa, deixa as roupas aqui.

—Preciso lavar antes de usar.

—Eu faço isso para você.

—Já que insiste tanto... – O empurrei para o lado e deitei a cabeça no ombro dele, prendendo-o em um abraço. – Obrigada.

—Você vai adorar fazer exercícios, Ratinha.

—Vamos ver...

—Se não dos exercícios, pelo menos você vai me ver mais tempo, e isso você adora. - Afirmou convencido, nem me dei ao trabalho de negar.

No dia seguinte cheguei ao hospital e antes mesmo de atender minha segunda consulta do dia, por volta das sete da manhã, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso. Antecipei a notícia que receberia quando vi o nome da Lisa no identificador de chamadas.

—Oi, Lisa.

—Lindinha, é o Mike. Acho que é hoje! – A empolgação dele era notável.

Mudei imediatamente de direção no corredor e peguei o elevador que me levaria ao andar em que eles estariam.

—Vocês já estão no hospital?

—Já.

—Vou aí.

Parei no balcão do andar e puxei o nome dela no sistema para identificar o quarto, depois fui até lá e entrei após uma batida na porta. A encontrei deitada com a expressão um pouco assustada, mas radiante, e Mike andando de um lado para o outro sem conseguir se acalmar.

—E aí, papais? –Dei um beijo nele e fui até ela. – Como é que está?

Senti seu pulso por puro hábito e depois de uma olhada rápida nos monitores cardíacos dela e do feto voltei minha atenção ao seu rosto ansioso pelo que eu tinha visto.

—Não é minha área, mas aparentemente não poderia estar melhor. – A tranquilizei e ela respirou aliviada. – Como está?

—Segundo a enfermeira, com quatro dedos de dilatação e a bolsa já estourou.

—Então com certeza é hoje. – Afirmei e ela me lançou um sorriso entre ansioso e apavorado.

As contrações ainda estavam bem espaçadas, então consegui manter uma conversa calma com eles por alguns minutos, sem muitas interrupções, até que recebi um chamado da emergência, solicitando minha presença imediata.

—Droga, eu vou precisar descer. – Me levantei da poltrona onde estava sentada. – Mas não se preocupe, Li, está tudo ótimo e daqui a pouco ela está aqui.

—Obrigada, Gin.

Deixei os dois sozinhos de novo e corri até o pronto socorro para receber um acidente grave, no qual a perna da vítima, um adolescente de dezessete anos, foi quase totalmente amputada no local. A cirurgia necessária levou muito mais tempo do que eu imaginei, e só saí do centro cirúrgico quando passava das três da tarde.

Descartei minha roupa cirúrgica no local adequado e arrumei meu rabo de cavalo enquanto ia até o elevador, me sentindo acabada depois de tantas horas de trabalho e morrendo de fome devido o almoço ignorado. Tirei o celular do bolso assim que as portas se fecharam e vi que tinha uma mensagem do Harry, recebida cerca de uma hora atrás.

 _"Me liga quando puder?"_

Selecionei o contato nos meus favoritos e esperei a operadora completar a chama, que foi atendida nos primeiros toques.

—Oi, Gin.

—Oi, Ursinho, falou com o Mike ou a Lisa?

—Sim, estou aqui no hospital. A Meg é uma graça, a minha cara.

Ri da afirmação convencida e ouvi uma voz de fundo reclamar, provavelmente o Mike.

—Qual é o quarto? – Esperei ele confirmar o numero e me dizer. – Ok, vou aí.

Cruzei os corredores e subi a escada para chegar até onde eles estavam, do outro lado do hospital, e encontrei o Harry sentado na poltrona de costas para a porta, Lisa sentada na cama com a expressão cansada, mas radiante, Mike empoleirado no colchão ao lado dela e um pacotinho de roupas rosas amontoado nos braços da mais nova mamãe.

—Oi! – Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me aproximei dela. – Que mocinha mais linda. Deu trabalho, Li?

—Se perguntar para mim, vou dizer que nunca fiz nada tão sofrido, mas a obstetra disse que foi muito rápido. – Contou sem se convencer muito do que dizia. – Ela não é perfeita?

—É, sim. – Confirmei e voltei alguns passos até o Harry, me acomodando sentada no colo dele. – Oi, Urs...

—Oi. – Me cortou e interrompeu minha frase com um beijo, me fazendo rir. – Dia difícil?

—Uhum, um adolescente que se acidentou de moto, quase amputou a perna no local. Chegou aqui com o fêmur exposto por causa das lacerações e uma fratura exposta na tíbia, sorte que consegui limpar e colocar tudo no lugar, os pinos encaixaram bem e nem precisei invadir tanto. Aquele ali vai demorar para colocar o pé no chão de novo, coitado.

Contei normalmente, mas os três estavam me olhando meio atônitos quando encerrei a narração.

—Menos detalhes da próxima vez, lindinha. – Mike pediu, com cara de nojo.

—Comeu?

—Não, quando te liguei tinha acabado de sair do centro cirúrgico. Preciso ir ver o paciente daqui a pouco, acho que ele ainda leva umas duas horas para acordar.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso maior da mochila que estava no chão e me entregou um pacote de salgadinho.

—Toma.

—Pra que você tem salgadinho na bolsa? – Perguntei já com o pacote aberto e comendo o primeiro.

—Comprei voltando do almoço.

—Obrigada.

Mike e Lisa pareciam completamente alheios à nossa conversa, ambos olhando hipnotizados para a criança que dormia quietinha no braço dela.

—Onde é o banheiro? – Harry me perguntou alguns minutos depois.

—Vira a direita no corredor e vai até o fim, você vai ver. – Me levantei para ele sair do assento e entreguei a embalagem já vazia. – Joga no lixo para mim, por favor.

Voltei a me sentar na poltrona que ficava de costas para a porta e Lisa achou que era a hora ideal para tirar dúvidas sobre sua recuperação. O que era de conhecimento geral e estava ao meu alcance expliquei a ela, algumas recomendei que falasse com a obstetra mesmo.

Poucos minutos depois, o Harry entrou no quarto de novo e se acomodou no braço da poltrona ao meu lado. Me inclinei o suficiente para encostar a cabeça no peito dele e ganhar um carinho gostoso no ombro.

—Já não vejo a hora de ir para casa.

—Mas você internou hoje. – Harry argumentou.

—É que eu disse que teria uma surpresa esperando quando ela voltasse, agora ela está ansiosa. – Mike falou presunçoso e Harry o olhou com compreensão.

Seja o que for, é claro que ele sabia o que era.

—Pelo menos são só três dias, Li, o Harry até hoje não quis me dizer o que significam umas frases em alemão, e já faz meses. – Dei de ombros para ilustrar que o problema dela era menor que o meu.

—Mike, ich sagte ich liebe sie und sie nicht verstand. Soll ich übersetzen? – Harry perguntou ao amigo.

O rosto dele se abriu num sorriso sugestivo para mim e eu o encarei de volta com os olhos semicerrados. Os dois se conheceram na escola, se Harry aprendeu a falar alemão lá, claro que ele também sabia.

—lassen Sie es ein wenig neugierig sein. – Respondeu com tranquilidade.

—Ich denke, besser. – Harry falou em tom decisivo e se virou para mim. – Concordamos que é melhor não te contar.

Olhei desafiadora para ele e apoiei os cotovelos no joelho, mas foi Lisa quem verbalizou meus sentimentos:

—Vocês dois são insuportáveis.

Aparentemente eu não era a única que passava por isso. Antes que mais alguém dissesse alguma coisa, a porta se abriu sem aviso e uma voz desconhecida, radiante, feliz, animada e borbulhando simpatia, exclamou:

—Não acredito que você chegou antes, gatinho!

Meus olhos se arregalaram de compreensão na mesma hora, e a muito custo consegui me manter virada para frente quando Harry se levantou para cumprimenta-la. De todas as coisas importantes que eu poderia pensar, minha mente se voltou à inconveniência desse encontro iminente acontecer num dia em que eu estou acabada depois de uma cirurgia de horas, com fome porque aquele salgadinho foi só para enganar, com as roupas do hospital, de jaleco e o cabelo preso. Tudo o que eu não gostava.

—Já se vê qual dos padrinhos dessa criança vai ser mais amado por ela, não é? O que chegou primeiro, é claro. – Harry respondeu convencido, se virando para cumprimentá-la.

Pelo menos ele teve o bom senso de não chamá-la de gatinha aqui também.

—Tudo bem, gatinha?

Pensei cedo demais.

A risada da Lisa na minha frente chamou minha atenção, e eu desviei os olhos do nada para o qual eu estava olhando enquanto prestava atenção na interação das duas pessoas atrás de mim, para reparar nela e no Mike, ambos me olhando com diversão suficiente para eu sentir minhas bochechas vermelhas. Seja o que for que o Harry tenha dito a eles sobre os pensamentos que tenho a respeito da irmã do melhor amigo do meu namorado, minha expressão acabou de confirmar.

Sorri um pouquinho sem graça e desviei os olhos deles, que pareciam não se surpreender com o que viam, embora sem dúvidas achassem engraçado.

—Tudo, e você?

O som de um beijo sendo trocado e dois passos, característicos de saltos altos, e ele falou novamente.

—Também, deixa eu te apresentar a minha doutora.

Como diziam os bons modos, essa era a hora que eu me virava com um sorriso, e foi exatamente o que eu fiz, ignorando a vontade de arrumar um pouquinho o cabelo.

—Doutora, finalmente! – Ela exclamou completamente satisfeita e me puxou para um abraço que eu não esperava. Por cima do seu ombro arqueei a sobrancelha para um Harry completamente relaxado com a situação, quase satisfeito. – Eu estava louca par te conhecer há... quanto tempo, Harry? – Se virou para ele, mas não lhe deu tempo de responder e voltou a falar comigo. – Uns seis meses? Acho que por aí. Ele não exagerou em nada a seu respeito. Muito prazer, Katherine, mas pode me chamar de Kate.

Durante todo o seu falatório animado, que parecia não ter pausa, ela segurou minhas duas mãos e depois me cumprimentou com dois beijos no rosto, o tempo todo a olhei com um sorriso nem de longe tão grande quanto o dela.

—O prazer é meu, Kate. E Ginny, por favor, doutora é muito formal.

Eu já tinha visto algumas fotos de longe, não tão nítidas, e sabia mais ou menos o que esperar, mas ela precisava ser tão bonita? Os cabelos agora loiros ficaram muito bem harmonizados com o rosto expressivo e com muitos traços do Mike, inclusive a simpatia nata, que vinha tão naturalmente que era quase contagiante. A primeira impressão Kate era tão simpática que era difícil até ficar brava com ela.

—Agora cadê a outra mocinha que eu vou conhecer hoje? – Ela falou com os olhos brilhando, me contornou e foi até a cunhada.

Harry se sentou na poltrona onde eu estava e me puxou para o colo dele de novo, a concentração totalmente voltada em abotoar e desabotoar seguidas vezes um dos botões do meu jaleco, enquanto Meg era vitima de todos os elogios possíveis que a tia lhe dirigia.

—Que horas são? – Perguntei para o Harry um tempo depois, enquanto a cena à nossa frente se repetia e os carinhos dele na minha barriga começaram a dar sono.

—Cinco e meia.

—Vou ver se meu paciente já acordou, falar com a família e me trocar. Que horas você vai embora?

—Eu te espero e vamos juntos.

—Ta bom. – Concordei e dei um selinho nele antes de me levantar. – Li, preciso ver um paciente, mas volto para me despedir de você.

—Sem problemas, Gin.

—Até mais.

Todos eles se despediram e eu saí do quarto onde as conversas animadas continuaram. Encontrei o garoto que operei ainda sonolento, mas consciente, e os pais me esperando no quarto para que eu explicasse tudo o que foi feito. Indiquei tudo o que era necessário e esclareci as dúvidas quanto ao tempo de recuperação, prescrevi os remédios para dor que ele precisaria e desejei melhoras antes de deixa-los a sós.

Uma vez no vestiário, deixei meu jaleco no armário, troquei o tênis pelo meu sapato mais apresentável e arrumei os cabelos em frente ao espelho, sendo um pouco mais minuciosa nessa atividade. Quando abri a porta do quarto 304 no andar da maternidade, encontrei Kate sentada na poltrona onde eu estava antes, Harry e Mike de pé ao lado da janela conversando e Lisa amamentando o bebê.

—Vamos? – Convidei quando o Harry me olhou.

Ele concordou com um aceno e se despediu do amigo, seguindo mais uma onda de felicitações, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

—Vamos comigo para casa? Amanhã eu te trago e vou mais cedo para o trabalho, estou com saudade. – Sugeriu me dando um beijo logo abaixo da orelha.

—Vamos. - Concordei imediatamente, acompanhando-o até o carro dele.

Me acomodei no banco do passageiro assim que ele destravou o alarme e durante os primeiros minutos de trajeto não falei nada, pensando na melhor forma de fazer as perguntas que estavam rondando minha mente. Decidi por fim que o melhor era ser direta:

—O nome dela é Katherine?

—Sim. – Me respondeu, sem demonstrar surpresa.

—E falta descobrir algum outro apelidinho carinhoso que você tem para ela ou são só aqueles três mesmo?

—Apelidinho carinhoso eu tenho para você, para a Kate tem os apelidos de sempre, que todo mundo usa.

—Uhn. – Murmurei ainda sem me convencer. – O que ela faz?

—É professora de artes para crianças.

Rolei os olhos e não consegui esconder nem um pouco do sarcasmo.

—Óbvio que ela é ótima com crianças. O que mais? Toca no coral da igreja também?

Harry gargalhou estrondosamente com a minha pergunta e eu bufei, cruzei os braços e me virei para a janela sem falar nada o resto do caminho. Passei pela porta e me sentei no sofá assim que ele a abriu e me deu espaço para entrar na frente. Ele me estendeu a mão quando passou por mim e me puxou até seu quarto, deitando de bruços na cama e procurando alguma coisa no celular.

—Queria sua opinião com uma coisa. – Falou enquanto ainda procurava entre as pastas. – Qual você gosta mais?

Ele me passou o aparelho e eu notei que a pasta de imagens selecionada só tinha fotos nossas, tiradas ao longo de todos esses meses juntos.

—Tenho que escolher uma só?

—Sim, é pra eu trocar a foto do meu mural, quero que seja uma que você goste também. – Contou casualmente.

Olhei para ele com a sobrancelha erguida e ele me devolveu um olhar inocente.

—Nesse momento eu tenho certeza que se for ali na sua estante vou achar um livro 'com o título semelhante a "Como despistar a atenção da namorada quando ela está brava com você. – Ele riu com vontade enquanto eu o olhava desconfiada. Desviei os olhos para o celular na minha mão e cheguei mais perto, me acomodando encostada nele. – O que você acha dessa?


	33. Chapter 33

Abri a porta assim que a campainha tocou, a toalha ainda no cabelo molhado do banho recém tomado.

—Oi, Ron. - O cumprimentei e me estiquei para receber seu beijo.

—Oi, tudo bem?

—Tudo. Já jantou?

—Não, e estou morrendo de fome, qual vai ser o cardápio? - Se jogou no sofá sem aguardar convite e colocou os pés sobre o assento.

—Salada e frango grelhado.

Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido:

—Está doente?

—Não, estou malhando.

—Era só o que faltava. - Rolou os olhos para mim, sem acreditar. - Se não tem outra opção.

Preparei um prato a mais e levei para o meu irmão no sofá, que se recusou a levantar e se servir na cozinha.

—Te dou uma chance para adivinhar quem é que está trabalhando com a Mione. - Puxou assunto um tempo depois.

—O Ced? - Chutei o óbvio, porque não fazia ideia.

—Antes fosse, queria mais quinze dele. - Olhei mais curiosa com sua veemência. - A Lilá.

Eu só não engasguei porque não estava mastigando nada, mas também não soube o que dizer.

—Como? - Foi minha única pergunta.

—A Mione me falava há uns dias já que tinha uma consultora trabalhando com ela, propondo mudanças e tal, até mandou ela fazer um curso em outra cidade. Aí cheguei esses dias pra buscar ela no trabalho e a tal consultora estava lá, era a bendita.

—E como foi?

—Desagradável, né? É incrível como ela é cara de pau o suficiente para ainda se sentir superior quando fala com todo mundo.

—Mas e você, aquela fixação toda nela, não, né?

—Pelo amor de Deus, Ginny, não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça na primeira vez, essas merdas não se repetem.

—Sei lá, você era todo apaixonadinho, dava até medo. - Dei de ombros diante do olhar incisivo dele, afirmando que aquilo não tinha a menor chance.

—Vê-la não mudou nada na minha vida, nem pra mais, nem pra menos, mas odiei ela ter feito a Mione se sentir mal, e a coitada ainda vai ter que passar o dia todo com aquela…

—Vaca. - Ajudei no adjetivo.

—É.

—Se eu posso opinar, a evolução que você fez da Lila para a Mione não é nem mensurável.

—Eu também acho. - Falou com um sorriso bobo.

—Sua opinião não vale, Ron, ela é meio distorcida.

—Tive cinco anos de Mione antes da minha opinião parar de ser confiável, então ela precisa e deve ser considerada nesse caso.

—Ta todo apaixonadinho, né, Ronald? - Baguncei o cabelo dele como provocação e ganhei um tapa na mão.

—Estou. - Confirmou e eu ri. - Sabe o que estou também? Procurando sua moral pra rir disso.

Dei de ombros com superioridade, espetando um pedaço do meu frango.

—Falando nisso, cadê sua sombra?

—Na casa dele, por quê? Está com saudades? - Ergui a sobrancelha, desafiadora.

—Eu não, e você?

—Também não, ele foi embora hoje de manhã. - Ri convencida, ele me olhou com desagrado.

Meu irmão se despediu logo depois de comer e me deixou sozinha. Depois de lavar a pouca louça que usamos, tomar banho e trocar algumas mensagens com meu namorado, me enfiei sob as cobertas e apaguei em um sono tranquilo.

O dia seguinte era dia de academia, como vinha sendo nossa rotina duas vezes por semana, por isso saí do hospital direto para a casa do Harry, que já me esperava vestido adequadamente para as atividades físicas. Eu estava gostando de fazer algo diferente com ele e era divertido ouvir as piadas do orientador físico, que aparentemente já me conhecia de tanto ouvir falar.

Assim que as portas foram destravadas, me joguei no banco do passageiro com o máximo de elegância que consegui, o que não foi muito. Ofeguei algumas vezes, tirei o cabelo suado da nuca e joguei a ponta do rabo de cavalo por cima do encosto de cabeça do banco do carro, tomando um longo gole de água na minha garrafa.

—Ratinha, você é muito mole. - Harry comentou tranquilamente, sentando do meu lado como se estivesse saindo de uma sessão de relaxamento, não de duas horas de ginástica.

—Eu te daria uma má resposta se falar não estivesse tão cansativo.

A gargalhada dele preencheu o carro já em movimento.

—O dia no hospital hoje foi um caos, passei o dia inteiro andando de um lado pro outro, você ficar falando "só mais um, só mais um" não me ajuda muito.

—Tadinha. - Falou com o rosto apoiado no meu pescoço, sem demonstrar que minha declaração dramática o comoveu minimamente.

Quando o semáforo abriu, ganhei um beijo e ele se virou para frente de novo.

—Você podia me levar no colo, né? Não quero nem me mexer. - Brinquei quando ele parou o carro na garagem, ao lado do meu.

—Não estou tão forte assim.

Ri com ele enquanto caminhávamos até o elevador, que por sorte não precisamos esperar porque estava parado na garagem.

—O que você fez ontem a noite? - Me perguntou enquanto subíamos, mantive o rosto encostado no peito dele.

—O Ron foi jantar comigo, depois falei com você e fui dormir. E você?

—Nada, só falei um pouco com o Mike. Ele e a Lisa estão bobos com a Meg.

—Imagino, ela é uma gracinha, quem não fica?

—Sua voz está tão manhosa que estou ficando com sono. - Comentou rindo, puxando meu rosto para cima.

—Eu também estou ficando com sono.

Passamos pela porta do apartamento dele e assim que entrei fui direto até o sofá, onde me deitei. Mal tive tempo de relaxar e Harry me puxou pela mão.

—Vem, preguiçosa, vamos tomar um banho e dar um jeito nisso.

A água quente fez seu papel em me relaxar, mas quando saímos do banheiro eu ainda me sentia muito dolorida. Troquei o meu robe de sempre pela camiseta que ele usou no dia anterior para dormir, que tinha a vantagem do seu cheiro gostoso, e me deitei na cama com as pernas dobradas e os olhos fechados.

—Se toda vez que eu fizer um exercício diferente doer desse jeito, vou repensar essa atividade.

—Quanta manha da sua parte, doutora. - Zombou, se acomodando ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas.

Antes que eu respondesse, Harry deslizou as mãos pela minha coxa, a atenção focada nos meus músculos doloridos. Minha frase se transformou em quase um gemido de alívio e ficou para lá enquanto eu apreciava o toque das mãos dele, firme o suficiente para aliviar a tensão e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.

Fechei os olhos para me deixar relaxar enquanto ele massageava minhas pernas, desde a virilha até a panturrilha, me dando sono. O toque dele não tinha nada de inocente, mas o único objetivo era melhorar meu desconforto, isso era tão bom.

—Eu deveria ter feito isso antes. - Falei sem abrir os olhos.

—Academia?

—Não, deixar você cuidar de mim assim. É tão gostoso que não estou nem com vontade de ir para casa.

—Nós damos muito certo, Ratinha. - Comentou e eu abri os olhos para olhá-lo. - Eu gosto de bajular, você gosta de ser bajulada, não poderia ser melhor.

—Dá mesmo, então pode continuar.

Ele continuou por vários minutos, até parar e alisar minha coxa, finalizando com uma palmadinha.

—Já acabou?

—Minha mão já está ficando dolorida, dá uma folga.

—Cinco minutos são suficientes? - Brinquei e ele riu.

—Tem roupa minha aqui?

—Do hospital? - Concordei com um aceno. - Tem.

—Então acho que vou dormir aqui hoje.

—Apoio essa ideia, vou dormir bem melhor se você ficar. E se você me der um espacinho, também.

Fechei os braços e me arrastei para o travesseiro dele, abrindo espaço para que se deitasse ao meu lado. Harry me puxou para mais perto, fechando o braço em volta da minha barriga, me prendendo em um abraço.

—Falei com a minha mãe hoje, ela te mandou um beijo e perguntou quando vamos para lá de novo.

—Mande outro meu para ela. Quando você pensa em ir para lá? Se eu estiver livre, vou adorar te acompanhar.

—Vemos isso no final de semana, aí decidimos um dia em que nós dois possamos.

—Ta bom.

Fechei os olhos, relaxada o suficiente para adormecer, o movimento carinhoso dos dedos dele na minha cintura ajudando.

—Ratinha?

—Uhn.

—Quanto você gosta de mim?

A pergunta completamente fora de contexto me fez virar de frente para ele e me apoiei sobre o cotovelo, olhando-o de cima. A iluminação que se precipitava pelas frestas da janela não era suficiente para ver seu rosto claramente, apenas distinguir que ele estava deitado de costas, olhando para mim.

—Há alguma razão oculta para essa pergunta tão do nada?

—Você disse uma vez que gosta de mim, eu gostaria de saber quanto. - Ele levantou a mão e passou no meu rosto, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. - Estou muito na sua, minha linda, quero saber se não estou nessa sozinho.

—Muito. – Respondi com sinceridade. - Eu gosto muito de você.

—Muito quanto?

—O suficiente para que ficar longe de você seja mais difícil do que falar sobre o que aconteceu. No meu caso isso é muita coisa, Harry.

Vi o contorno do rosto dele se abrir num sorriso que eu não conseguia enxergar, mas sabia com perfeição como era.

—É suficiente para mim. – Afirmou satisfeito. – Eu adoro o seu jeito de gostar de mim.

—Adora, é? E como eu gosto de você?

—Você não força, não finge, não tenta agradar. Eu gosto disso, você é espontânea. - Ele deu ombros. - Não me lembro de nada que você já tenha feito ou dito que me pareceu ensaiado, tanto as suas respostas atravessadas como as carinhosas. Bom, só no dia do meu aniversário, mas aquilo você pode ensaiar sempre.

—Fingir não está nas minhas habilidades, Ursinho.

—Eu sei, isso é muito legal em você.

—Eu também gosto muito do seu jeito, não só comigo, eu digo no geral. Você é tão despreocupado, adoro isso.

A risada descontraída dele preencheu o quarto.

—Despreocupado?

—Sim, e isso foi a primeira coisa que me chamou atenção em você, não o fato de você ser bonito pra caralho.

—Mas isso ajudou, né? – Falou convencido.

—Sempre ajuda, né gato?

—Sem dúvidas, gata. – Respondeu irônico.

—Eu queria um pouquinho disso para mim.

—Da minha beleza?

—Não, eu não preciso de mais beleza. – Afirmei convicta e ele fingiu uma tosse. – Estou falando do seu jeito de ver as coisas, tudo é lindo na sua vida.

—É mesmo, aí você chegou para completar.

Sem que eu fizesse o menor esforço, meu rosto se abriu num sorriso bobo.

—E essa mania de falar a coisa certa na hora certa também me agrada.

Estalei um beijo na boca dele enquanto ria.

—Eu também queria um pouquinho de você quando te vi pela primeira vez.

—O que?

—Seus peitões, você não imagina como eu os queria na minha vida.

Não aguentei e acabei gargalhando.

—Estou sendo romântica, Harry, não quebre o clima.

—Eu também, amor, seu coração está logo embaixo.

A resposta descarada só me fez rir mais.

—Falando sério agora, eu queria saber como você era de verdade, por trás de toda a pose muito segura, da postura inabalável.

—E o que você tem a dizer agora que sabe?

—Eu gosto muito mais dessa versão usando só a minha camiseta e de cabelo molhado, aqui nós estamos no mesmo nível.

—Em todo lugar estamos no mesmo nível, Harry.

—Eu sei, é modo de falar. Mas demorei uns dois meses para parar de te ver em cima de um pedestal, você era boa em tudo, muito prática, independente, exalava confiança, não parecia ter nada que te abalasse, nem parecia que vivia no mundo real.

—Minhas fragilidades te atraem, então? – Comentei sarcástica.

—Nunca tive uma queda por princesas indefesas, fragilidades não me atraem. – Ri da resposta. – É que a imagem que você passa à primeira impressão é de que não há nenhuma, e isso desperta muita curiosidade, mas eu gosto mais da pessoa que você é de verdade.

—Vamos concordar que gostamos muito um do outro exatamente como somos, então.

—Concordo em concordar com isso. – Me estendeu a mão num acordo.

—Me conte alguma coisa que eu não sei. – Pedi, me deitando no ombro dele.

—Essa frase era minha.

—Agora é nossa.

—Odeio hospitais. – Confessou e eu me levantei de novo para olhar para ele.

—Sério?

—Muito sério, nunca reparou que na maioria das vezes te espero do lado de fora? – A declaração me fez rir. – Estou me habituando à recepção, são muitos meses te esperando lá, mas desde criança eu não suporto hospitais.

—Infelizmente eu não tenho o que dizer para essa declaração, nem tenho como te ajudar, desculpe.

—Não é como se eu não soubesse desde o começo, né? – Brincou descontraído.

—Exato, não pode nem dizer que omiti informações.

Terminei a frase em meio a um bocejo, o cansaço do dia se acumulando e me deixando sonolenta.

—Acho que vou dormir. –Anunciei, coçando os olhos.

—Boa noite, Gin.

Ganhei um beijo demorado antes de me virar e me acomodar encostada em seu peito.

—Boa noite.

Quando meu despertador soou, parecia que eu tinha acabado de dormir. Não porque a noite foi ruim, mas porque estava muito confortável para sair desse abraço. Me desvencilhei com cuidado para não acordá-lo, tomei café da manhã rapidamente e me vesti para sair à tempo de não me atrasar.

Depois de uma manhã tranquila no trabalho, cheguei em casa pouco depois da uma da tarde e estranhei ao ver minha vizinha estacionando o carro quase ao mesmo tempo que eu na vaga ao lado. Desci do carro disposta a perguntar se ela queria ir almoçar em algum lugar, mas o que encontrei não foi uma expressão muito convidativa.

—Tudo bem, Mione? - Perguntei, parada ao lado da janela do motorista, aproveitando o vidro abaixado.

Ela me olhou meio transtornada, mas pareceu ter uma ideia brilhante assim que seus olhos pousaram em mim:

—Problemas no trabalho. Vai sair hoje? - Perguntou direta, o ritmo acelerado de sempre na voz.

—Não, só vou ficar em casa.

—Ótimo, vamos.

Levantei a sobrancelha em um questionamento mudo quando sem mais explicações ela deu partida no carro, esperando que eu entrasse.

—Vamos aonde?

—Dia de shopping. - Quase tive vontade de sair correndo quando ela contou o destino. - Tenho direito a um por ano com você, não é? É hoje, entra.

—Olha, Mione, se você ainda não sabia, isso deve ser a confirmação de que eu gosto muito de você. - Falei enquanto me acomodava ao lado dela.

A primeira vez que Mione me arrastou para o shopping com ela, dizendo que era rapidinho, foi no ano em que nos conhecemos e a tarde rápida dela rendeu seis horas, oito lojas e a compra de um monte de roupas que eu nem sabia que precisava ou queria. Nos divertimos, mas ainda assim não era meu programa preferido, então combinamos que eu toparia fazer isso uma vez ao ano. Da minha parte era modo de falar, mas ela levou muito a sério.

Eu já sabia o que esperar do resto do dia, e não foi nada diferente do que pensei: inúmeras lojas, Mione trazendo uma peça atrás da outra e me fazendo experimentar todas elas, pedindo minha opinião e no fim não dando muita atenção ao que eu estava dizendo, sacolas de compras se acumulando. Típica tarde com a minha melhor amiga, cheia de risadas e sem nenhuma preocupação, ela radiante e eu me embrenhando em todos os provadores possíveis, porque tinha que vestir tudo o que ela queria.

—Estou morrendo de fome. - Ela comentou assim que se acomodou no banco do motorista.

—Eu também. - Me sentei do lado e afivelei o cinto de segurança. - Vamos jantar com o Ron?

—Se não tiver prolema, vamos.

—Não tem, não, e ainda nos poupa trabalho.

Saímos para o trânsito um pouco mais agitado de fim de tarde, a velocidade bem abaixo da normal.

—E o Harry está bem?

—Está sim, estava na casa dele ontem, fui direto do trabalho.

—E entre vocês?

—Melhor impossível. - Contei satisfeita. - Te contei que conheci os pais dele?

—Não, e como foi com papai e mamãe arco íris? - Perguntou num tom de piada que não teve como não rir.

Contei a ela todos os detalhes de que me lembrei e nos embrenhamos pelas novidades do que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, como a comemoração do aniversário dela e, infelizmente, a chegada repentina da ex esposa do meu irmão. Ela não estava nada confortável com a situação e eu entendia perfeitamente, principalmente agora que ciúme era um sentimento que também fazia parte do meu mundo.

Quando prestei atenção novamente, já estávamos atravessando a portaria do condomínio onde meu irmão morava.

—Chegamos cedo, ainda dá tempo de você experimentar as roupas de novo, fazermos umas combinações. - Minha cunhada comentou, olhando o relógio no painel do veículo.

—Mione, pra que você quer que eu experimente tudo isso de novo? Já coloquei tudo e desfilei na sua frente antes de comprar, só faltou fazer um penteado.

—Penteado? - Me olhou perigosamente empolgada. - Gostei dessa ideia.

—Eu estava brincando. - Emendei apressada, mas algo me dizia que já era tarde demais.

—Você disse que eu tinha direito a um dia de shopping por ano com você, então vamos fazer esse dia direito. - Determinou no momento exato em que estacionava o carro em frente à casa dele. - Você ligou pra ele pra saber se a gente podia jantar aqui?

—Não, mas nós podemos. As vezes eu apareço mesmo sem avisar, e trazendo você junto ainda diminui a chance pequena de que ele reclame. - Abri a porta e tentei sair sorrateiramente.

—Ginny, seja uma boa melhor amiga e pegue essas sacolas!

Rolei os olhos para ela, mas puxei todas as minhas compras do banco de trás antes de sair do carro.

Ela carregou as dela ao meu lado até a porta, quando fez menção de tocar a campainha eu a impedi mostrando minha chave.

—Ele sempre reclama que não sabe pra que me deu essa chave se eu nunca uso, aí as vezes eu me lembro. - Justifiquei enquanto destrancava a porta. - Ron, cheguei. - Gritei assim que demos um passo para dentro.

Deixei minha bolsa e a chave na mesinha ao lado, Mione fez o mesmo antes de me seguir até a sala. Eu esperava que a visão mais assustadora possível fosse meu irmão pelado no sofá assistindo TV, mas o que eu vi conseguia ser ainda pior que isso: Lila, em pessoa, com toda a sua aura carregada de tudo que eu não gostava, estava sentada na poltrona com um copo de água na mão.

Minha visão periférica registrou apenas brevemente a pose desconfortável do Ron no sofá, mostrando claramente que aquela não era uma visita bem vinda, e Mione se enrijecendo ao meu lado. Ignorei os dois, mas não consegui desviar meu olhar cínico da pessoa à minha frente, que me olhava com uma superioridade que não fazia mais jus a nada.

—Quem é vivo sempre aparece, hein? O que no seu caso é uma pena. Veio fazer o que aqui? Acho que seu bilhete disse tudo, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. - Cumprimentei o mais ácida que consegui.

—Ainda acha que a casa é sua, fedelha?

Por pura pirraça, porque ela odiava qualquer coisa fora do lugar, soltei minhas sacolas no chão de qualquer jeito e sentei no sofá com os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

—Sua é que não é. - Devolvi sem me intimidar.

Seu olhar varreu minha roupa antes de se fixar no meu rosto outra vez.

—Você conseguiu, hein? Médica, quem diria. Você sempre me pareceu tão burrinha.

—Eu sempre soube que você é uma péssima pessoa pra falar de inteligência, não me surpreende. Você é que se surpreenderia com quanta coisa mudou para melhor desde que você fez o favor de sumir.

—Na minha vida também, fedelha.

—Consigo ver daqui. Quem foi que conseguiu dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo? Espero que você tenha pago uma quantia digna pelo trabalho árduo que a pessoa teve.

Até para mim era estranho falar desse jeito, mas ela conseguia me fazer querer ser tão baixa quanto ela nas respostas e comentários.

—Você não evolui, né garota? - Perguntou com os olhos faiscando para mim. - Não cresce nunca.

—Não. - Concordei com um sorriso falso. - Mas me conta, o que você tem feito? Ouvi dizer que seu sobrenome agora é outro, estou muito curiosa sobre a outra vítima.

—Vitima? Eu só fiz bem a ele antes de nos separarmos.

—Ah, duvido muito.

—E eu não chamaria assim alguém como Draco, nem todo mundo regride na segunda tentativa. - Ela disse isso lançando um olhar furtivo na direção da minha amiga, e isso me ferveu o sangue mais do que quando estava falando de mim.

—Se eu fosse você nem começaria a me comparar com a Mione, Lilá, você vai sair daqui humilhada se fizer isso.

—Agora você tem amigas, fedelha? Que orgulho, quase sociável.

A menção da época em que ela ainda fazia parte da minha vida, e de quão difícil aquilo tinha sido para mim, não melhorou meu estado de espírito.

—Você não tem noção de quanta coisa mudou desde aquele tempo, mas eu te garanto que a vontade de quebrar a sua cara permanece firme e forte, então é melhor você calar a boca.

—Consigo ver que baixa você ainda é.

—Você não dizia que eu era um caso perdido? Estou te dando um pouquinho de razão, e devo ser a única pessoa que faz isso, você deveria agradecer.

—Você dizia isso? - Ron nos interrompeu pela primeira vez, me fazendo olhar para ele a tempo de vê-lo lançar um olhar cheio de raiva e indignação para ela.

Lilá sustentou o olhar dele com desafio, eu não falei nada.

—Lilá, eu nem sei o que você veio fazer aqui, mas é melhor ir embora. - Ele completou, vendo que ela não diria nada.

—Claro que você sabe, Ronald, eu vim conversar.

—Não acho que tenhamos o que conversar.

Felizmente, nesse momento, minha paciência era muito menor que a dele. Levantei do sofá e cruzei a sala até parar na frente dela.

—Acho que você ouviu, né? O código de etiqueta da Barbie com certeza te ensinou que é muito mal visto impor a própria presença, então eu vou te acompanhar até a porta pra você não demorar mais que o estritamente necessário.

Sustentei seu olhar até que ela levantasse e deixasse o copo sobre a mesa, apanhasse a bolsa e se encaminhasse à saída após um breve aceno com a cabeça. Lilá parou do lado da porta esperando que eu abrisse, mas ao invés disso fui até minha bolsa e puxei a carteira, de onde tirei algumas notas que minha raiva não me deixou ver de quanto eram.

—Você não dizia que eu te devia até... Como era mesmo? Ah, sim, eu te devia até o iogurte do meu café da manhã. Aqui, para o táxi, estamos quites. - Enfiei o dinheiro na mão dela sem dar tempo para questionamentos. - Olha, seu esmalte descascou, não sabe nem pintar uma unha?

—Você é muito insolente, Ginny.

—Eu sou, né? Pode sair, só estou esperando. Desculpe não abrir a porta, mas eu realmente não quero que você volte.

Nos encaramos por um minuto inteiro antes que ela girasse a maçaneta e finalmente desaparecesse da minha frente. Encontrar minha ex cunhada estava bem no fim da lista de coisas que eu ainda queria, mas não posso negar que me senti mais leve a cada olhar raivoso que ela me lançava.

Respirei fundo para dissipar a irritação que não era direcionada às outras duas pessoas presentes, e voltei à sala.

—Ela te falava mesmo aquilo? - Ron me perguntou com mais indignação do que eu me lembrava de ter visto.

—O que? Do iogurte? - Ele assentiu enquanto eu me sentava na poltrona onde ela estava. - Entre outras coisas que nem vem ao caso.

Ele assumiu uma expressão que era um misto de pedido de desculpas com raiva não calculada que me fez desviar o olhar. E focar em Hermione, com os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada, olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer da sala.

—Vamos experimentar, Mione? - Tentei chamar a atenção dela para mim.

—Ah não, Gin, deixa isso para depois. - Eu a conhecia bem demais para saber que negar um convite desses era sinal suficiente de que algo a incomodava de um jeito pouco saudável.

Sendo bem sincera, no lugar dela eu estaria do mesmo jeito. Encarei isso como minha deixa para sair e deixá-los resolver o mal estar que aquela visita inesperada e indesejada tinha causado, o assunto que provavelmente se seguiria não era mais do meu interesse.

—Eu já vou, gente. - Anunciei, me levantando e pegando as minhas sacolas.

Mione me olhou alarmada, porque eu tinha vindo com ela.

—Vou de táxi, não se preocupe. - Emendei antes que ela falasse alguma coisa e dei um beijo em cada um. - Tchau, até mais.

Até fechar a porta atrás de mim, nenhum dos dois tinha dito uma palavra sequer.


	34. Chapter 34

Quando cheguei ao meu prédio no sábado pela manhã após o plantão, parei o carro por um minuto na garagem antes de contornar e sair novamente para estacioná-lo na rua, em frente ao portão de pedestres, porque minha vaga já estava ocupada. Tranquei o veículo e subi para o meu apartamento que eu já sabia não estar vazio, prestes a encontrar exatamente quem eu queria ver depois de uma noite tão cansativa.

Assim que abri a porta, a primeira coisa que vi foi a roupa dele no sofá, jogada de qualquer jeito sobre o assento. Deixei minha bolsa ali também e fui até o quarto, já desabotoando a calça e deixando o sapato pelo caminho. Harry estava dormindo profundamente, deitado no meio da minha cama e com os braços ao redor do meu travesseiro.

Ri da visão das costas nuas e a postura relaxada, porque era exatamente como ele ficava na casa dele também. Ajoelhei ao lado dele rapidamente e me inclinei o suficiente para um beijo rápido em seu pescoço, me afastei a tempo de vê-lo resmungar um pouco antes de voltar a relaxar.

Terminei de me despir e entrei no banheiro para tomar banho, mas antes de entrar no chuveiro ri mais uma vez o ver a banheira ainda cheia de água e vários respingos pelo banheiro. Harry não conseguia passar sem deixar seu rastro de bagunça pelo caminho, mas eu já até gostava de identificar uma ou outra característica do meu namorado onde antes só tinha marcas minhas.

Voltei ao quarto alguns minutos depois, mais relaxada pelo banho, mas sentindo o cansaço pesar. Me acomodei no pequeno espaço ao lado dele, e assim que percebeu que não estava mais sozinho, Harry se sobressaltou e abriu os olhos, me recepcionando com um sorriso.

—Bom dia. – Cumprimentou em meio a um selinho, já colocando os braços ao meu redor.

—Você estava com saudade ou veio só bagunçar o meu banheiro? – Brinquei, fazendo-o rir e se deitar outra vez, o rosto escondido no meu pescoço.

—Eu estava aqui perto e já era um pouco tarde, mas te conto depois, estou com sono, deita aqui comigo.

Nem pensei em recusar a proposta, afinal eu também estava morrendo de sono. Virei de costas, me acomodei no abraço dele e fechei os olhos também, caindo na inconsciência logo depois.

Eu ainda estava meio dormindo quando senti o colchão ao meu lado afundar e fui apertada em um abraço confortável. Provavelmente eu tinha me descoberto enquanto dormia, porque o peito quente dele nas minhas costas foi a primeira coisa que senti quando realmente acordei.

—Hoje foi fácil. - Harry falou quando me virei e abri os olhos, ainda sonolenta.

—Foi, estou morrendo de fome e assim não dá para dormir.

Ele riu e me soltou para que eu levantasse. Depois de uma passada rápida no banheiro, fui seguida até a cozinha para preparar algo para comer.

—Você já almoçou? - Perguntei enquanto me decidia entre as opções na minha geladeira.

—Já, acordei cedo hoje.

—E posso saber para que? - Perguntei apanhando um pote de iogurte natural.

—Só isso? - Apontou para o meu almoço com descaso.

—Uhum. – Confirmei, tirando a tampa e pegando uma colher na gaveta.

—Ratinha, se você quer continuar endurecendo sua bunda com tudo aquilo de peso, tem que pelo menos comer direito.

Rolei os olhos para ele, mas abri a geladeira e peguei mais um.

—Pronto, dois. - Ignorei seu olhar irônico e comecei a comer. - Além disso, eu te garanto como especialista que minha bunda aguenta tudo aquilo de peso.

—Depois vai ficar me pedindo massagem.

—E você vai fazer. - Garanti, piscando para ele. - Por que você acordou cedo mesmo?

—Para terminar de ler um livro.

—Você trouxe até um livro? – Perguntei sem entender.

—Não, baixei uma cópia para o celular.

—Meu Deus, sério?

—Sim, e o final foi trágico, me deixou meio deprimido.

Eu comecei a rir, mas percebi que ele estava falando sério e parei.

—Te desejo um livro com final melhor da próxima vez, então. - Comi mais uma colherada e levei para o sofá o resto do meu almoço. - Sabe quem eu vi essa semana?

—Nem ideia.

Coloquei meus pés sobre o colo dele assim que se sentou ao meu lado.

—A vaca da minha ex cunhada, mulherzinha ridícula.

—Ela era tão péssima assim?

—Olha, considerando a pessoa com quem eu tive a honra de morar junto, acharia uma ofensa alguém dizer que gosta de nós duas do mesmo jeito. Mas é recíproco, ela também não gosta de mim.

Sua gargalhada descontraída me fez rir também.

—Como assim existe alguém que não gosta de você? - Falou bajulador.

—Existem duas pessoas, na verdade, Anne Smith também não gosta.

—Quem é essa?

—Uma médica antipática lá do hospital, se formou na turma da Luna.

—Aquela residente que tentou me atender e você não deixou?

—A própria.

—Só essas?

—Só, de resto todo mundo me ama.

—Meu Deus, que show de humildade. - Comentou sarcástico, rindo da minha resposta.

—Mas voltando à minha ex cunhada, imagina minha surpresa em chegar na casa do Ron e encontrá-la lá, estragando a decoração da sala dele.

—Pelo que me contaram, você a recepcionou muito apropriadamente. - Debochou.

—Contaram? - Perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Quem?

—Fui jantar com a Mione ontem.

—Ah, é?

—Ela e seu irmão terminaram justamente por causa dessa visita da sua ex cunhada.

Arregalei os olhos para ele, surpresa com a notícia.

—Você não sabia?

—Não, ninguém me conta mais nada. - Bufei, abrindo meu segundo iogurte. - Mas o que aconteceu?

—Pelo que entendi vocês duas apareceram lá meio de surpresa, é meio suspeito encontrar a ex mulher dele lá num dia qualquer a noite, não é?

—Por favor, a Lila nem existe pro Ron, e se estava lá por algum motivo que não atrasar um pouco mais a vida dele, tenho certeza que não teve sucesso.

—Você sabe disso, Ratinha, mas a Mione não é irmã dele e vê as coisas diferentes. Se fosse comigo, o Mike também entenderia como você.

Abri a boca para concordar, mas ele me interrompeu.

—Aliás, a Mione me deu um exemplo melhor. Se eu chegasse aqui e visse o cardiologista lindo e não sei mais o que no seu sofá, eu não ia gostar nada.

—Que cardiologista? – Franzi o cenho para ele.

—Me diga você que cardiologista, já que foi sua amiga que me falou dele, e cheia de elogios que não vou repetir. – Falou emburrado, me fazendo rir. – Mas deve ser aquele que eu vi aquele dia, a menos que você tenha uma coleção de cardiologistas.

Ri da cara de desconfiado que ele me lançava, a sobrancelha arqueada na minha direção.

—Não consigo imaginar como você e a Mione chegaram nesse assunto, mas só pode ser o Allan.

—Você apresentou a Mione pra ele, Ratinha? – Era uma pergunta aleatória, e ele a fez parecendo bem triste.

—Não, Ursinho, nós a encontramos no hall um dia e eu desejei bom dia, apenas, mas a Mione me encheu de perguntas depois. Eu não apresentei meus amigos e o Ron a ninguém antes. – Expliquei, mas ele não pareceu muito mais feliz com isso.

—E o que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Perguntou de braços cruzados.

Era a cara do Harry fazer perguntas e comentários sem pensar, e essa me fez rolar os olhos para ele.

—Harry! – Ele olhou para minha expressão sarcástica, imediatamente arrependido de ter perguntado. – Isso não tem a menor importância, amor, já faz muito tempo. Mas não enrola, me conta o resto da fofoca.

A expressão fechada dele se abriu num sorriso radiante que a princípio não me fez o menor sentido.

—Não tem muita fofoca mais, amor. – Falou sugestivo, me fazendo entender que eu o havia chamado assim por reflexo. Mas não me importei, encaixava. – Ela não gostou do que viu, com razão, e eles terminaram.

—É uma pena, o Ron estava muito feliz com a Mione, e acho que ela também junto com ele.

—O que nós vamos fazer? - Harry perguntou, perigosamente empolgado.

—Nós? - Arqueei a sobrancelha para ele. - Você não está colocando gente demais nessa frase, não?

—Não, eles estão tristes, por que não ajudar?

—Por que eles não pediram nossa ajuda? - Devolvi a pergunta e ele rolou os olhos.

—Eu acho que a gente podia pelo menos fazer os dois conversarem, a Mione não quis ouvir muito o que ele tinha a dizer.

—Quando ela quer ouvir, ele não fala nada, quando ele quer falar, ela não ouve, como a gente poderia ajudar assim? E sinceramente, acho uma péssima ideia me meter na vida deles, ainda corremos o risco deles não gostarem da intromissão.

—Ratinha, me desculpe a sinceridade, mas quem entende de riscos aqui sou eu e esse vale a pena.

Lancei um olhar cético a ele, mas não pareceu constrangê-lo.

—Não estamos mais na escola, Ursinho, a fase cupido da melhor amiga já deveria ter passado.

—Mas eles estão tristes separados.

—Eu sei, também preferia que eles estivessem juntos, mas o que posso fazer? Tive um trabalho do caramba pra resolver o meu relacionamento, você quer que eu resolva o dos outros também?

—Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, nosso relacionamento é bem fácil, você que era difícil. - Me corrigiu com o dedo em riste.

—A intenção é louvável, Harry, mas a ideia é péssima.

—Sem chance de te convencer?

—Nenhuma chance.

Ele bufou contrariado, como se eu tivesse atrapalhado o projeto mais legal da vida dele.

—Se eles tiverem que voltar, vai acontecer. - Dei de ombros.

Descartei o segundo pote em cima da mesa de centro e deitei a cabeça no colo dele. Harry não parecia muito satisfeito com o desfecho da conversa, mas deixou para lá.

—Eu vou te contar uma coisa, porque provavelmente vou falar demais qualquer hora e prefiro falar logo antes que você pense que estou te escondendo.

Eu não fazia ideia do que ele diria, mas a quantidade de explicações prendeu minha atenção.

—Agora estou até ansiosa para ouvir.

—Mas já te adianto que não tem nada demais.

—Harry, fala logo. – Apressei, minha curiosidade agora bastante aguçada.

—Fui jantar com a Mione ontem e ela bebeu um pouquinho acima do normal, aí eu precisei acompanhá-la até em casa.

—Vai virar hábito vocês dois se convidarem para presenciar momentos constrangedores um do outro agora?

—Eu espero não ter mais momentos desse para compartilhar. – Esclareceu, me fazendo rir. – Ela estava mal, tadinha, não dava para deixar ela se virar sozinha.

—E o que exatamente você precisou fazer por ela?

—Não muita coisa, só procurar a chave naquela bolsa enorme, e mais bagunçada que a sua, você tem que ver.

—Eu já vi, e nem a minha e nem a dela são bagunçadas, se quer saber. – Nos defendi, mas ele me olhou sem acreditar. – Que mais?

—Segurei e prendi o cabelo dela enquanto ela vomitava e chorava, e tirei a roupa dela pra ela deitar.

—Oi? – Arqueei tanto a sobrancelha que senti minha expressão ficando esquisita ao invés de desafiadora.

—Ela não estava conseguindo sozinha, Ratinha, e não era uma roupa muito confortável para dormir.

—Você tirou a roupa da Hermione?

—Ela é sua melhor amiga, Gin, estava precisando de ajuda.

—Exatamente, minha melhor amiga, mas não sei onde está especificado que meu namorado pode tirar a roupa dela.

Esse era um fato que me dividia entre a compreensão e a indignação. Hermione estava completamente dentro do meu grupo de pessoas total e completamente confiáveis, mas ainda assim não é uma cena legal imaginá-lo despindo outra mulher.

—Foi só pra ela dormir melhor, eu nem olhei nada.

—Sei...

—É sério, não olhei mesmo.

—Você tirou tudo? – De repente eu achei muito importante saber esse detalhe.

—Não! – Se apressou a negar. – Só a calça e a camisa, e ela estava com um sutiã e uma calcinha bem comportados, com certeza não era intensão que ninguém visse.

—Que bom que você não olhou mesmo. – Comentei irônica.

—Não olhei, isso foi minha visão periférica. – Se justificou rápido demais e eu acabei rindo e tirando toda a credibilidade da minha cara de brava. – Além disso, ela disse que eu não preciso me preocupar, porque quem gosta dos caras mais novos é só você.

Com isso minha pose acabou de vez e eu gargalhei.

—Ela disse, é? – Levei minhas mãos ao cabelo dele e baguncei, vendo-o concordar com um aceno, a expressão satisfeita com meu gesto. – Que bom que estamos todos esclarecidos, porque você é o meu garoto. – Me atentei a dar bastante ênfase ao pronome possessivo.

Puxei os cabelos dele um pouquinho mais forte, como eu sabia que ele gostava, e ganhei um sorriso atrevido.

—Você não está brava comigo, está? – Perguntou fazendo manha, deitando o rosto no meu pescoço e me dando um beijo ali.

—Não, porque é a Mione, mas se você inventar de tirar a roupa de mais alguém por aí eu vou quebrar sua mão em tantas partes que você não vai conseguir tirar nem a própria. – Ameacei séria, fazendo-o rir.

—Nossa, como você acordou violenta, Ratinha. – Provocou, me fazendo cócegas.

—Você que desperta meus piores instintos. – Devolvi no mesmo tom, segurando as mãos dele.

Harry levantou a cabeça de súbito, antes de me direcionar um olhar cauteloso:

—Não conta pro seu irmão.

—Vou pensar. – Ameacei, rindo de canto.

—Você vai sentir saudade de mim se eu aparecer boiando num rio qualquer por aí. – Alertou, parecendo sério demais em expor essa possibilidade.

—Eu vou?

—Vai, e dessa vez só vai te restar comprar um cachorro mesmo, e ele vai latir a noite.

Ri com vontade da explicação.

—Então me dê muitos motivos pra eu ficar com saudade de você e não contar para ele, pode começar agora.

Levantei a cabeça da sua perna quando ele se levantou e dei espaço para deitar ao meu lado. Coloquei minha coxa sobre sua barriga, deixando a minha perna totalmente ao alcance do seu carinho.

—Boa iniciativa, carinho é um bom jeito de começar. – Elogiei, os olhos fechados para aproveitar melhor o contato da mão dele com a minha pele.

—Como foi seu dia de shopping?

Cobri o rosto com as mãos só de lembrar, e só isso foi o suficiente para arrancar gargalhadas.

—Mione me fez experimentar uma infinidade de roupas, você não tem noção, até lingerie! Definitivamente prefiro comprar roupas sozinha.

—Você faz isso com bastante frequência, não é? Comprar roupas.

—Mais ou menos, quando estou com vontade. Nada como a Mione, você já viu o guarda roupa dela?

—Por que eu veria o guarda roupa da Mione? - Perguntou confuso.

—Sei lá, agora vocês jantam juntos na sexta à noite e você até tira as roupas dela, vai saber. - Ele rolou os olhos, mas ignorei. - Tenho certeza que tem coisa ali que ela nunca nem tirou a etiqueta, fora que até o aniversário de primeiro beijo do primo da amiga é motivo para comprar uma roupa nova. E também não vejo necessidade em experimentar a loja toda, às vezes mais de uma vez a mesma peça.

—É tão difícil te imaginar fazendo compras com uma amiga, na minha cabeça é uma cena que não te encaixa.

—Se a amiga não me fizer experimentar treze vestidos, apenas para falar para a vendedora que não deram certo e sair da loja sem nada, até que funciona.

—Deve ter sido uma tortura lenta. - Comentou consolador.

—Por um lado é bem legal, nós rimos bastante e conversamos a tarde inteira, mas experimentar tanta coisa é meio cansativo para mim e ela parece não se cansar nunca, ao contrário, a cada loja tem mais energia. Mas tem a vantagem da consultoria, aí sempre acabo comprando umas coisas também.

—Cadê? Quero ver.

—Depois te mostro, já guardei e não quero levantar daqui agora. O que vamos fazer hoje?

—Vamos fazer nada, ficar aqui o dia todo. - Sugeriu, deslizando os dedos pelo meu antebraço.

—Que boa ideia.

—Acho que vou te contar a história do livro, estou precisando dividir a mágoa.

—Conta, vou ficar deprimida com você.

Pelos próximos minutos fiquei escutando sobre Michael, Hanna, a Alemanha pós segunda guerra mundial, um romance improvável e como o fim dela foi triste. Era realmente deprimente, então acabei me compadecendo do estado de espírito dele antes de embrenharmos por assuntos mais legais.

A tarde já estava no fim e não havia mais luz do sol entrando pela janela do meu quarto, agora parcialmente escuro. A ideia era continuar namorando por muito tempo ainda, porque eu não estava com a menor vontade de escapar dos beijos que Harry estava distribuindo pelo meu pescoço enquanto deslizava a mão pela lateral do meu quadril, parcialmente deitado em cima de mim, e tirar minhas mãos das costas firmes dele estava fora de cogitação. Mas meu celular começou a tocar, tirando um pouco nossa atenção um do outro.

Puxei o aparelho de cima do criado mudo e estranhei ao ver o nome do meu irmão no identificador de chamadas, era difícil ele me ligar no sábado à noite. Mas aí lembrei que ele provavelmente não estava com a mesma companhia dos últimos meses e me apressei a atender.

—Espera aí, Harry. - Pedi antes de deslizar o dedo pela tela. - Oi, Ron.

—Ei, Gin, tudo bem? - A voz dele estava sem o tom seguro de sempre, um pouco cautelosa e mais lenta que o normal.

—Tudo bem, e você?

—Mais ou menos. Você está ocupada?

—Não, estou em casa. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Eu suspeitava que ele precisava, sim, e sabia exatamente o que. Eu corria para ele por qualquer coisa que me incomodava, mas Ron só fez o mesmo uma vez e o motivo parecia se repetir. Saber que a aparição nada bem vinda da Lilá tinha a ver novamente com o fato do meu irmão estar triste desse jeito, só me deu mais vontade de agredi-la com muito mais do que palavras.

—Será que você podia vir aqui me fazer companhia? Eu queria conversar um pouco.

Harry levantou o rosto e me olhou curioso quando respirei fundo, contendo minha raiva que não era direcionada a ele, nem à minha vizinha, e muito menos à pessoa com quem eu conversava.

—Claro, Ron, eu já estou indo. Você jantou?

—Não.

—Vou levar alguma coisa para nós dois comermos juntos, então.

—Ok, estou te esperando.

Sem me dar tempo de responder, ele desligou e eu deixei o celular ao meu lado na cama.

—Ele está bem triste, não está? - Harry perguntou, pairando sobre mim com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão.

—Está, e eu vou ter que ir, não posso deixá-lo sozinho. - Puxei seu rosto para um beijo e o empurrei para o lado par conseguir me levantar. - O Ron nunca me pede colo, então ele com certeza não está nada bem.

—E você pede muito colo? – Perguntou, se sentando no colchão e observando enquanto eu vestia uma calça jeans que estava por ali.

—Mais do que deveria, mas não consigo evitar. – Respondi, encolhendo os ombros. - Desculpe sair assim.

—Tudo bem, eu entendo. - Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas não aparentou a menor vontade. - Só preciso dar um jeito nessa preguiça.

Arrumei minha camiseta no lugar e andei até ele, empurrando-o de volta para a cama.

—Não precisa, fica aí. Você está com a sua chave, se precisar ir embora antes de eu voltar tem como sair.

—Acho que vou aceitar sua sugestão. - Falou satisfeito, se acomodando de novo no meu travesseiro.

—Só que provavelmente não volto hoje.

—Tudo bem, Ratinha, vai lá ficar com ele.

—Não preciso te dizer para ficar a vontade, né? - Brinquei e ele abriu um sorriso que confirmava.

—Cuidado no caminho.

—Pode deixar. - Me inclinei e o beijei. - Tchau, Ursinho.

Em meio a um abraço, ele me acompanhou até a porta, me dando uma sequência de selinhos, e a fechou quando saí.

Parei numa pizzaria que havia no caminho e comprei nosso jantar, optando pelo sabor preferido do meu irmão: pepperoni. Estacionei em frente à casa dele e nem me preocupei em tocar a campainha, desci do carro com nossa pizza e entrei com a minha chave.

—Ron? - Chamei assim que abri a porta.

—Aqui na sala, pentelha. – Ouvi sua voz antes de conseguir vê-lo.

Ser chamada de pentelha era indício de que ele estava em um dia muito bem humorado ou bêbado, e a primeira opção definitivamente estava fora de cogitação.

—Oi, Nony. – Respondi chamando-o pelo nome que eu dizia ser o dele assim que aprendi a falar.

Seus olhos lacrimejaram na minha direção quando me abaixei para dar um beijo em seu rosto, me mostrando que minha escolha foi péssima e não o fez rir, como eu queria.

—Você lembra, Gin?

—Claro que lembro, ninguém me deixou esquecer. – Ele riu um pouco, o som muito mais largado que o normal, mas se fechou quando tirei o copo de whisky da mão dele.

—Ei, quem deixou?

—Hoje eu sou a irmã mais velha, não preciso de permissão. – Afirmei sem dar margem a contestação, levando a garrafa para a cozinha comigo.

Voltei com dois pratos e guardanapos para nós dois, me acomodei no sofá também e entreguei um ele.

—Trouxe seu sabor preferido.

—Você é uma linda, menina. – Elogiou antes de morder o primeiro pedaço.

Segurei o riso, porque não era exatamente engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito. Na minha opinião, estava mais para despedaçador, porque os sorriso e as piadas constantes combinavam muito mais com o rosto dele do que essa mágoa toda.

Comemos o primeiro pedaço em meio a um silêncio confortável, em que ele se manteve perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

—Eu atrapalhei sua noite, não atrapalhei? – Se lamentou, me olhando sentido.

—Não atrapalhou nada, não, Ron.

—Você estava com o moleque, não estava?

—Estava, mas ele não vai sair correndo. – Brinquei, mas ele riu completamente sem humor.

—De você as pessoas não fogem, né?

Se eu continuasse escolhendo tão mal assim minhas tentativas de distração, acabaria essa noite tendo que levar meu irmão depressivo ao psiquiatra. Por outro lado, o mais sensato seria fazê-lo falar logo tudo e depois deixar esse assunto de lado.

—Ron, me conta o que aconteceu. – Pedi, me virando de frente para ele.

—Ela não quis me ouvir, Gin.

—Me conta do começo, o que a Lilá estava fazendo aqui?

—Eu juro que não sei, por que está todo mundo desconfiando que eu ainda quero alguma coisa com aquela vaca?

Disfarcei a risada ao vê-lo chamando a ex desse jeito, o momento não era para rir.

—Não estou desconfiando, Ron, eu sei que você não quer absolutamente nada com ela, mas eu também não entendi o que era aquela cena.

Ele suspirou, com se fosse começar a explicar algo completamente complexo a alguém que não tem nenhum poder cognitivo.

—Gin, ela chegou aqui nem sei como e tocou a campainha. Que que eu ia fazer? Abri a porta, ué, e quase engasguei com a água que eu tava tomando quando vi aquele espantalho na minha frente.

Dessa vez foi impossível, eu ri com vontade.

—Espantalho?

—É, ela tá mais loira, você reparou? – Explicou a origem do apelido. – Me lembrou o cabelo de palha do Alfredo.

Gargalhei alto com a lembrança do espantalho que ele fez para mim quando eu era criança e ficava no sítio dos nossos pais.

—E depois, que aconteceu?

—Ela perguntou se podia entrar e já foi entrando, sentou ali parecendo estar muito confortável e disse que queria conversar. Me pediu um copo de água e depois mais nada, vocês chegaram.

—Você não estava muito confortável, né? Eu reparei.

—Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ela, eu tinha pra falar com a Mione, mas ela não quis me ouvir.

—O que aconteceu com vocês? Porque ouvi dizer que ela estava bem mal também.

—Ouviu dizer de quem?

—Ela e o Harry são amigos, e além disso ela gosta de você, então não tem como estar bem.

—Se ela gosta de mim, por que foi embora?

—Ron, você tem que concordar que foi meio suspeito, né?

—É por isso que eu queria explicar! – Falou com as mãos erguidas, como se eu não estivesse acompanhando a linha de raciocínio dele.

—Eu sei, Ron.

Ele estava parecendo tão triste, que eu comecei a achar que realmente precisava fazer alguma coisa.

—Mas posso dizer o que eu acho? – Não esperei pela resposta. – Isso é só de momento, Ron, vocês se gostam tanto.

—Eu gosto tanto mesmo, mas ela não deve gostar tanto assim.

Levantei de um pulo do sofá, chamando a atenção dele e transformando seu olhar triste em confuso, como se não estivesse entendendo nada do que eu estava fazendo. Tirei o prato do colo dele e coloquei na mesa de centro.

—Vem, vamos assistir um filme lá no seu quarto.

—Minha vida tá uma bosta, você acha que eu quero assistir um filme? – Perguntou bravo.

Não era muito legal da minha parte, mas a única coisa que consegui pensar para fazê-lo se distrair era apelar.

—Vamos, Ron, como você fazia comigo antes quando eu estava mal, relembrar os velhos tempos.

Ele pareceu bem contrariado, mas levantou e saiu pisando firme em direção ao corredor. Apaguei a luz da sala e o segui, encontrando-o já deitado na cama, todo emburrado. Liguei a TV e procurei um filme barulhento e sangrento o bastante para que ele não visse nada romântico ali.

Deitei ao lado dele e por alguns minutos isso o distraiu, mas minha tática não funcionou por muito tempo.

—A Mione não gosta desse tipo de filme, ela diz que tem sangue demais.

—Mas você gosta?

—Quando foi que gostei de sangue? Você é minha irmã, tinha que saber. – Falou ofendido.

—Eu estava perguntando do filme.

—Ah. Tanto faz, só to aqui te fazendo companhia.

Essa tática não estava funcionando também, então me virei de frente para ele, desviando minha atenção forçada da TV, porque eu também não estava assistindo nada.

—Eu comprei uma chapinha, sabia?

A informação foi tão do nada que eu nem soube o que dizer.

—Porque a Mione disse que precisava dessas coisas para se arrumar, mas eu não sei pra que ela quer arrumar, eu adoro os cachos bagunçados dela.

Minha amiga provavelmente odiaria ouvir que os cachos tão minuciosamente cuidados dela são considerados como bagunçados pelo meu irmão.

—Se você quiser, eu levo para mim, estou mesmo precisando de uma.

Eu não estava, mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

—Não, Gin, para de ser interesseira e compra uma, fui eu que escolhi a vermelha e não foi pra você. – Respondeu de cara fechada. – Eu queria que ela voltasse para usar de novo.

—Ela vai voltar, Ron.

—Você fala com tanta certeza que parece que sabe de alguma coisa.

—Sei que vocês se gostam, isso não é suficiente?

—Não sei, é?

—Pra mim foi, só precisei esperar a cabeça esfriar um pouco e ver melhor as coisas. Com vocês vai ser a mesma coisa.

—Não sei o que eu faço.

—Tenta conversar com ela, só da um tempo para esfriar a cabeça.

—E se for tempo demais?

—Não vai ser, eu te garanto.

—Queria ser tão confiante quanto você.

—Hoje eu sou a irmã mais velha, lembra? Eu sei das coisas. – Sorri convencida, e isso acabou fazendo-o rir também.

—Estou com sono.

Sentei na cama e encostei na cabeceira, dando espaço para que ele deitasse a cabeça no meu colo. Era tão estranho vê-lo assim que eu não sabia o que fazer além de me sentir triste também.

—Deita aqui, vou fazer carinho até você dormir, estou uma irmã mais velha muito legal hoje.

—Você vai ficar, não vai? Não vai embora também... – A frase dele morreu quando deitou a cabeça na minha coxa.

—Claro que não vou embora, Ron, vou ficar o tempo que você quiser. – Afirmei, deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos dele, num carinho lento.

—Obrigado, pentelha.

O jeito que ele me chamava quando eu era criança quase me fez rir de novo, mas controlei e continuei meu carinho enquanto o sentia batucar um ritmo qualquer na minha perna. Aos poucos os dedos dele foram ficando mais lentos e as leves batidas na minha coxa cessaram de vez, indicando que ele havia caído no sono.

Me acostumei a ver o Ron como a minha fortaleza, o meu lugar seguro e inabalável onde eu desmoronava e ele permanecia firme e forte, a visão dele visivelmente triste e destruído por dentro não era a minha preferida, e me fazia querer de qualquer jeito fazer as coisas voltarem ao eixo normal.

Continuei o movimento dos meus dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos dele e me inclinei o suficiente para puxar o celular do bolso de trás, passava um pouco da meia noite, mas mandei a mensagem mesmo assim.

 _"Já dormiu?"_

Harry me respondeu quase imediatamente.

 _"Não. Precisa de alguma coisa?"_

 _"Eu topo, é bom que sua ideia seja realmente boa."_

Eu quase pude ver o sorriso de vitória dele com a minha mensagem, mas a resposta não era bem a que eu esperava:

 _"Vai funcionar, Ratinha, a gente só precisa decidir o que fazer."_

 _"Você não disse que sabia o que fazer?"_ , perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida para o aparelho.

 _"Não, eu só disse que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa... Mas tenho certeza que teremos uma ideia brilhante :)"_

Rolei os olhos e encostei a cabeça na cabeceira atrás de mim, eu não sabia se acreditava menos no que estava lendo ou em concordar com isso.

 _"Estou vendo mesmo como você é ótimo com riscos, da até medo."_

 _"Sou o melhor, sério ;)"_

Ri baixo para não acordar o Ron.

 _"Acho bom que seja mesmo. Vou dormir, boa noite."_

 _"Beijos sz"_

Ri para o desenho bonitinho de coração e respondi da mesma forma:

 _"Muitos sz"_

Deixei o celular de lado, me desvencilhei com cuidado e deixei o Ron deitado em um dos travesseiros. Fui rapidamente até o banheiro, troquei minha roupa pelo pijama e me acomodei ao lado dele para dormir, de forma alguma eu o deixaria sozinho.


	35. Chapter 35

-Harry, essa é a pior ideia do mundo! - Falei rindo, porque era tão absurdo que não tive outra reação.

-Obrigado. - Ele agradeceu ao garçom que colocou um sanduíche enorme na frente de cada um de nós. - Não é, Gin, eles só precisam conversar, então esse é o jeito perfeito.

-Meu Deus, não acredito que estou concordando com isso. - Afundei o rosto nas mãos, ainda rindo. - Tudo bem, vamos fazer logo.

Puxei o celular de dentro da bolsa e disquei o primeiro número antes de levá-lo ao ouvido, aguardando minha chamada ser atendida.

-Oi, Gin. - A voz familiar soou do outro lado da linha.

-Oi, Mione, tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-Também. Estou atrapalhando?

-Não, pode falar. - O som das unhas longas e provavelmente vermelhas dela batendo em teclas me deu uma boa ideia de que ela ainda estava no trabalho, apesar de ser já quase nove da noite de uma quarta-feira.

-É rapidinho, só queria perguntar se você quer jantar comigo e com o Harry no sábado.

-Ai, Gin, não estou muito para esses eventos…

Balancei a cabeça em negativa para ele, que me fez um gesto indicando que era para insistir.

-É que quando nós voltamos ele fez o maior drama do mundo dizendo que eu não fazia questão de inclui-lo na minha vida com meus amigos, essas coisas… - Precisei segurar a risada quando ele me olhou bravo do outro lado da mesa. - Aí como vocês já são amigos, e eu sei que você está meio para baixo, pensei que quisesse se distrair um pouquinho com a gente. Você é a minha melhor amiga, estou aqui para isso também.

Eu sabia que ela não recusaria depois de todo o me discurso, e o suspiro vencido que ouvi do outro lado me confirmou antes mesmo das palavras:

-Tudo bem, Gin, eu vou. Que horas?

-Sete e meia está bom? - Lancei um olhar convencido ao Harry, que estava mordendo um pedaço particularmente grande do próprio sanduíche.

-Está ótimo. Obrigada pela preocupação.

-Não precisa me agradecer por isso. Beijos, Mione, e tente não trabalhar tanto.

Ela soltou uma risadinha de deboche.

-Sério que é você me falando isso? - O tom cínico me fez rir também. -Beijos, Gin.

Encerrei a ligação e pousei o celular do lado, mordendo uma batatinha.

-Então eu fui dramático? - Harry me perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Era modo de dizer. - Dei de ombros. - Eu tinha que convencê-la e deu certo, não deu?

-E para ele você vai falar o que?

-Ele é mais fácil, só eu fazer a voz certa. - Assegurei, discando o número do meu irmão.

-Ainda bem que eu sou imune a essas suas manipulações. - Comentou com o cenho franzido, nem ele mesmo acreditava muito naquilo.

Ri da afirmação com a minha melhor cara de "é mesmo?", e encostei o celular no ouvido.

-Oi, Ron, tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-Também. Quer jantar comigo e o Harry no sábado?

-Sábado, Gin? - Falou meio contrariado.

-É, Ron. A gente não anda se vendo muito nos finais de semana, e além disso eu queria que você e ele se conhecessem melhor, é importante para mim, você sabe. - Falei séria, apesar do olhar convencido e divertido do Harry à minha frente.

Assim como a minha amiga, o Ron suspirou antes de confirmar.

-Ta bom, que horas?

-Às oito, pode ser?

-Pode, até lá.

Ele desligou antes que eu pudesse me despedir também. Tenho certeza que a iminência de um encontro com um casal não era o que ele mais queria nesse momento, mas era por uma boa causa.

-Por que você marcou horários diferentes? - Harry me perguntou confuso.

-Porque se a Mione chegar e vê-lo lá, vai virar as costas e sair na mesma hora, mas ela é educada demais para fazer isso se já estiver comendo, então é bom que você termine o jantar cedo.

-Eu termine? - Perguntou surpreso.

-Claro, a ideia foi sua. - Dei de ombros. - Além disso, você é melhor na cozinha do que eu, tenho que admitir.

-Tudo bem, mas não me enrole. - Olhei curiosa para o tom de empolgação no final da frase. - Volte e explique aquela parte sobre o Ron saber que é importante pra você eu e ele nos darmos bem, acho que vou gostar de ouvir.

Rolei os olhos, rindo da expressão ansiosa.

-Não adianta eu fazer academia, concordar com os seus planos juvenis, dormir na sua casa três vezes por semana. - Enumerei com os dedos. - Tenho que ficar falando também? Você está querendo confete demais, Ursinho.

-Só estou querendo ouvir, Ratinha, não é nada demais, vai.

-Então fala primeiro. - Propus uma troca.

Ele limpou a garganta antes de dizer:

-Sie sind sehr eigenwillig, aber Ich liebe dich. - Terminou com um sorriso de canto, presunçoso. - Sua vez.

Franzi a sobrancelha para ele, mas fiz minha parte:

-Você me dá contrações ventriculares prematuras, liberação de adrenalina, falta de fluxo sanguíneo abdominal, contração estomacal e liberações reativas de ácido gástrico. - Falei tudo de uma vez e propositalmente rápido.

Sua gargalhada preencheu o ambiente e fez algumas pessoas olharem em nossa direção.

-Espero que isso tudo não queira dizer infarto. - Falou esperançoso, me fazendo rir também. - Sua sem graça, assim não vale.

Dei de ombros, finalizando meu lanche.

-Você pode repetir devagar para eu anotar? - Pediu com o celular em mãos.

-Você pode escrever para eu traduzir? - Estiquei o meu aparelho móvel para ele, propondo uma troca.

Harry me olhou pensativo por um instante antes de rir e negar com a cabeça.

-Então nada feito. - Determinei, encerrando o assunto.

As batatinhas dele terminaram e ele puxo as minhas para o centro da mesa para alcançar também e continuar comendo.

-Não vai ligar para o Colin?

-Vou vê-lo amanhã no hospital e falo com ele, fica mais fácil responder a todas as um milhão de perguntas que vai me fazer.

-O Colin é bem curioso, né?

-Eu só atraio gente curiosa pra minha vida, Harry. - Falei com um olhar sugestivo.

-A Mione é a exceção?

-Mione? - Não contive o riso de deboche. - Ela é elegante, é diferente, aí as perguntas são estrategicamente planejadas para serem feitas de um jeito que parece que não tem nada demais e você ficar com vergonha de não responder.

Ele olhou como se entendesse.

-No dia em que fomos afogar nossas mágoas juntos, mal a gente tinha tomado a quarta dose ela virou e soltou um "ta, me conta o que aconteceu".

-E o que você fez?

-Contei! - Falou como se fosse óbvio, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

-Uma gosta de ouvir, o outro fala mais que tudo, vocês podem ser melhores amigos para sempre assim.

-Ei, não fala assim! Eu também ouvi muito bem enquanto ela contava tudo que aconteceu, ta?

-Viu? Combina mais ainda. - Interrompi quando ele começou a falar alguma coisa, o dedo em riste. - Pensando bem, melhor não, a Mione é minha melhor amiga, fica só com o Mike mesmo que está bom.

-O que já conversamos sobre dividir, mocinha? - Falou com se fosse uma bronca.

-Irmão e melhor amiga não são negociáveis.

-Deveria ter feito um contrato melhor… - Lamentou, me fazendo rir.

-Vamos embora? - Convidei quando os dois pratos estavam vazios.

Com um aceno de cabeça ele concordou comigo e pediu a conta para um garçom que estava passando.

-Minha vez, né? – Perguntei, já abrindo o zíper da bolsa ao meu lado e puxando o cartão.

-Sim. – Harry confirmou, se ajeitando no assento à minha frente e assumindo uma cara de pensativo. – Eu acho que vou começar a escolher restaurantes mais caros quando for sua vez de pagar.

-Que interesseiro... – Comentei irônica. – Você é gerente, então eu tenho que ter alguma vantagem em namorar com um, os restaurantes caros ficam para quando for a sua vez.

O rapaz foi rápido em trazer a pequena pasta preta e a estendeu na direção do Harry antes que ele me respondesse. Meu namorado apontou na minha direção, dizendo que era para mim que ele deveria entregar, deixando-o um pouco sem graça. Paguei a conta e peguei minha bolsa ao meu lado no banco para sairmos, Harry passou o braço pela minha cintura e continuou o assunto interrompido:

-Mas você é médica, cirurgiã, rainha da parada toda, quase a Beyoncé dos ossos. – Gargalhei com vontade ao fim da minha descrição profissional. – E trabalha quase o dobro de horas do que eu, considerando ainda que é dentro de um hospital cheio de sangue, deve pelo menos ganhar o triplo do meu salário, ou seria escravidão.

-Que grande rodeio para perguntar quanto eu ganho. – Comentei enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança.

-Não, isso nem é muito relevante, mas tem mesmo uma coisa que eu quero conversar com você. – A empolgação dele por si só já me deixou curiosa.

-E o que seria?

-Investimentos, já pensou em brincar com isso?

-Brincar, Harry? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida em sua direção.

-É divertido, então eu chamo de brincar.

-Não, nunca pensei em brincar com isso.

-Posso te mostrar umas propostas bem interessantes de carteiras, se você quiser.

-Meu Deus, saio pra jantar com meu namorado e volto com um vendedor de ações. – Adotei um tom falsamente inconformado ao dizer.

-Eu saí para consertar meu braço quebrado e voltei com uma namorada, acho justo. – Devolveu rápido, me fazendo rir ao lembrar as respostas petulantes dele no dia em que nos conhecemos.

-Bom argumento, Ursinho, pode me vender o seu serviço, mas no final de semana, ta bom? Tudo o que eu não preciso depois de um dia de trabalho, academia e tudo aquilo de hambúrguer é de uma aula sobre finanças.

-Vou fazer hora extra por você, não tem problema. E o que adianta a gente malhar tanto, sair de lá e comer lanche?

-Estamos felizes, é o que importa. - Dei de ombros, indicando que não via problema nenhum, e deitei a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto dirigia. - Tudo bem no trabalho hoje?

No caminho até o meu prédio ouvi um relato detalhado sobre uma reunião divertida com a maior cliente dele, uma mulher bastante simpática de acordo com os relatos. Nos despedimos com um beijo demorado em frente à portaria e ele me esperou entrar antes de acelerar e ir para casa também.

Estranhei não encontrar o Colin em nenhum momento no dia seguinte, até perguntei a uma das colegas dele para confirmar se ele realmente estava trabalhando naquela manhã. Após sua confirmação de que ele estava no hospital, mas ajudando Luna em uma cirurgia complicada, voltei para o meu consultório disposta a falar com ele depois.

Quando finalmente consegui encontrá-lo, eu estava passando pela recepção já pronta para ir para casa a tempo de almoçar confortavelmente sentada no meu sofá. Sua expressão cansada não diminuiu o tamanho do sorriso na minha direção.

-Oi, gato. - Cumprimentei ao alcance do seu abraço.

-Tudo bem, Gin?

-Sim, e você?

-Também. Só acabado, a Lu me usou a manhã inteira hoje. - Se sentou de novo na cadeira atrás do balcão e eu me encostei na frente dele.

-Te procurei a manhã toda, preciso de um favor.

-Pode falar, só espero que não envolva levantar daqui agora. - Lamentou com exagero.

-Não, pode continuar aí sentadinho.

Expliquei a ele o que precisava, o motivo, respondi a todas as perguntas que ele me fez sobre Ron e Mione e por fim acabei rindo com ele, porque eu também nunca me imaginei fazendo uma coisa dessas antes.

-Qual a graça toda? - Luna perguntou, parando ao nosso lado.

-Gin está fazendo papel de cupido do irmão com a melhor amiga. - Colin explicou por mim e ela me olhou de canto.

-Esse é um momento em que eu me arrependo de não ter me especializado em psiquiatria, você seria um ótimo objeto de estudo para os efeitos de estar apaixonada. - Comentou rolando os olhos e nos fazendo rir.

Reparei que nenhum dos dois estava mais usando jaleco.

-Já estão indo embora? - Ambos concordaram com um aceno. - E quais os planos para a tarde?

-Deitar no meu sofá, de preferência só de cueca, e fazer nada.

-Nada muito diferente do Colin, com exceção da roupa íntima.

As respostas tão características deles me fizeram rir.

-Eu também estou indo, vamos lá para casa? Faz tempo que não temos uma tarde assim juntos. - Sugeri e eles me olharam com aprovação. - Podemos ficar lá jogados no sofá, só mantenham-se vestidos, por favor.

-Ai, que chata. - Colin resmungou sorrindo. - Eu topo.

-Eu também, pelo menos é mais divertido do que fazer nada sozinha.

Os dois me seguiram para fora do hospital e cada um entrou em seu carro para fazer o caminho até o meu apartamento. Estava fora de cogitação interromper minha tarde com eles para fazer comida, então pedimos nosso almoço em um restaurante que havia por perto e nos acomodamos no sofá, depois de devidamente alimentados, para uma tarde repleta de conversas, passando entre nós uma lata de brigadeiro, já que dessa vez eu não era a única fã do doce.

Ao invés de Luna, que antes era a única comprometida, agora Colin, o único solteiro, é que se sentia deslocado quando começávamos a falar sobre os últimos programas de casais a que tínhamos comparecido. Meu amigo ouvia tudo com atenção, mas segundo ele era mesmice demais para que ele ficasse com inveja.

-Assume, Colin, você queria um namorado também. - Luna provocou, fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

-Não estou à procura, só para você saber.

-Eu também não estava, gato, então fica esperto que pode aparecer do nada, igual comigo.

-Gata, eu não estou nem receptivo. - Negou a possibilidade com veemência.

-Colin, ninguém era menos receptivo do que a Gin. - Luna reafirmou a possibilidade.

-Viu? Não é tão impossível assim. - Concordei, puxando para mim a lata já no fim e arrancando dele um gesto de desdém.

-Precisa ser alguém muito espetacular então, com muito poder de convencimento e pelo menos nota doze. - Enumerou as exigências e se virou para mim com o dedo em riste. - Lembre-se que o Harry era nota onze.

-Exigente! - Luna debochou.

-Claro que sou exigente, não aceito ninguém menos espetacular que eu.

Luna e eu rolamos os olhos enquanto ele ria.

-Tem que ser tão humilde quanto você também?

-Humildade é entediante, gata, por isso eu gosto tanto de vocês.

-Ia gostar do Harry também, então, ele é um espetáculo de humildade as vezes.

-Com certeza eu ia, mas você não teve o menor pudor de passar na minha frente. - Ignorei o tom falsamente magoado dele enquanto comia a última colherada da nossa sobremesa.

-Ele quer conhecer vocês.

-O Harry? - Luna perguntou e eu assenti. - Mas já o conhecemos.

Fui até a cozinha pegar mais uma lata de doce no armário antes de responder a ela.

-Quer conhecer de verdade, como eu conheço os amigos dele. – Me sentei novamente onde estava, com as pernas cruzadas sobre o assento e o Colin entre nós duas. – Sair juntos, passar um tempo, isso que quero dizer.

-Só marcar, gata.

-Por mim também, Gin. – Luna confirmou.

Olhei no relógio e isso me deu uma ideia, ele sairia do trabalho em poucos minutos.

-Vocês estão com pressa? – Perguntei, entregando a lata recém aberta ao Colin.

-Não.

-Também não.

-Acho que vou convidá-lo para vir para cá então, pode ser?

Os dois concordaram e aguardaram que eu mandasse uma mensagem convidando. Harry confirmou pouco menos de um minuto depois que viria assim que saísse.

-Ele vem. – Informei aos dois, deixando o celular novamente sobre a mesa de centro. – Só queria pedir uma coisa: sejam o mais vocês mesmos possível.

Ganhei olhares divertidos para o meu pedido.

-Por que você quer constranger o coitadinho? – Colin perguntou rindo.

-Ele quer conhecer vocês dois, só quero que conheça direito. – Dei de ombros casualmente, arrancando mais risadas.

Não demorou muito para o barulho da porta sendo destrancada chamar nossa atenção, indicando que ele havia chegado. Nós três olhamos para o Harry por cima do encosto do sofá, surpreendendo-o por encontrar três pares de olhos, não apenas o meu.

-Oi, Colin, Luna. – Cumprimentou os dois com um aceno discreto enquanto vinha na minha direção para me dar um beijo. – Oi, minha linda.

-Oi, Ursinho. – Ele olhou surpreso, porque não foi com a minha voz que ouviu o cumprimento, e sim do meu amigo.

Não segurei minha risada enquanto Harry ria sem graça para ele.

-Gin, fala pra ele que esse apelido é só seu, por favor. – Pediu enquanto deixava o celular e a chave sobre a mesa de centro.

-É, gato, o Ursinho é meu, pode parar. – Defendi, solícita.

-Egoísta. – Colin resmungou, nos fazendo rir.

-Harry, se quiser colocar uma roupa mais leve, tem lá no meu quarto.

Pela minha visão periférica vi quando Luna e Colin se esticaram para ver sua roupa social, ele fingiu não perceber.

-Você pode se trocar aqui, se quiser. – Meu amigo falou despretensioso.

-Também não me importo, pode ficar a vontade. – Luna acrescentou, deixando-o vermelho.

Ele me olhou sem saber o que dizer, envergonhado.

-Me importo menos que eles, e já sei que vou gostar. – Acrescentei, fazendo-o rir de novo.

-Acho que vou preservar a privacidade e me trocar lá dentro mesmo, mas obrigado.

Ele saiu em direção ao meu quarto e voltou pouco tempo depois, trajando bermuda leve e camiseta, muito mais apropriado ao dia quente. Me arrastei um pouco para o lado, até meus joelhos estarem encostados na lateral da perna do Colin, e Harry se sentou atrás de mim.

-Quer? – Estiquei a lata de brigadeiro para ele e puxei de volta quando negou. – Harry não gosta de brigadeiro, acreditam?

-Não gosta sem Ginny fazendo papel de colher, você quer dizer, né? – Luna perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada na minha direção.

-Aí o destaque não é o doce, Lu, parece que não entende. – Colin falou como se entendesse das coisas.

-Ah, entendo sim! Tenho até umas histórias para contar se vocês quiserem ouvir.

-Dispensamos. – Falei antes que ela começasse mais um de seus relatos detalhados.

-Não é que eu não gosto, só acho enjoativo. – Harry se explicou, apenas para participar da conversa.

-Falar em brigadeiro, vocês já usaram meu presente? – Colin perguntou interessado.

-Já, gato.

-E como foi? – Se virou para mim com expectativa.

-Muito legal, obrigada pelo bom gosto.

-Só vai me contar isso? – Perguntou indignado, como eu apenas dei de ombros ele se virou para o Harry. – Achei que você não gostasse de brigadeiro.

-Não fui eu que lambi.

Aquela resposta só me fez pensar uma coisa: "pronto, Colin achou sua fonte". O olhar que ele e Luna trocaram me indicou que os dois pensaram a mesma coisa.

-Conte mais. – Luna incentivou em tom de brincadeira.

-Conte menos. – Falei da mesma forma.

-Ela é rabugenta com você também? – Colin perguntou com descaso, apontando para mim.

-Era mais, estou educando. – Respondeu dando tapinhas amigáveis na minha perna e fazendo meus amigos gargalharem.

Olhei de canto para ele, mas não consegui segurar a risada também.

-Eu também acho que ela está menos rabugenta, você não Colin?

-Agora eu acho, mas quando vocês brigaram eu não aguentava mais, quase que eu fui lá pedir pra você fazer as pazes com ela. – Colin falou com a mão no braço dele, que estava ao redor da minha cintura. – Não sei qual é a mágica que você faz, mas continue fazendo, porque eu não aguentava mais as delicadezas dinossauricas dela.

A risada foi geral quando ele terminou sua frase dramática.

-Também não sei, mas é mágica mesmo. – Luna afirmou com segurança. – O maior sorriso bobo o dia inteiro, não é Colin?

-É, até irrita.

-A sinceridade de vocês é ótima... – Meu comentário foi ignorado com louvor por todos eles.

-Verdade? – Harry perguntou interessado, olhando para os dois.

-Verdade, mas no começo foi engraçado, porque era novidade, né? E olha que eu estou lá desde que ela entrou, a vi pegar geral naquele hospital.

Desviei os olhos da lata na minha mão e olhei para ele sem acreditar no que ouvi, mas Colin pareceu nem se importar.

-Ah, é? – Harry perguntou sério, me olhando sugestivo.

-É! – Meu amigo respondeu empolgado. – Você tinha que ver quando ela chegou, todo mundo só falava da "ruivinha da orto", até eu quase me interesso. Quando você chegou ainda era assim, Lu?

-Não, quando cheguei ela estava saindo com aquele residente bonitinho de pediatria, lembra? Uma das primeiras vezes em que estávamos na sala de exames analisando uma radiografia, ele entrou avisando que ia sair mais cedo e ela disse que ia tentar sair também. – Olhei espantada para o seu relato. – Eu só lembro porque fiquei com inveja, não estou te vigiando, juro.

Talvez eu devesse ter dito para eles não serem tão eles mesmos assim.

-Cardiologia, pediatria... Mais alguma especialidade? – Harry me perguntou irônico.

-Neuro e trauma também, não foi? – Colin respondeu por mim, olhando para a Luna em busca de confirmação.

-Gato, era uma pergunta retórica.

-E aquele enfermeiro loiro, lembra? O que fica no centro cirúrgico agora.

Afundei o rosto nas mãos, quase arrependida desse encontro. Eu não tinha problemas em falar sobre isso com Harry, mas no lugar dele já estaria desconfortável há muito tempo. Colin pareceu perceber e mudou logo de assunto, embora meu namorado não demonstrasse nada além de curiosidade.

-Mas ela é diferente com você, viu? Só com você. Tem que ver esses olhinhos azuis brilhando quando você manda mensagem. – O sorriso satisfeito do Harry acompanhou o braço se apertando mais ao redor da minha cintura.

Pronto, ficou mais constrangedor ainda.

-Aliás, você manda mensagem demais, viu? Ela nem conversa mais tanto comigo.

-Desculpe roubar sua companhia. – Respondeu educado, mas sem se incomodar. – É que eu não resisto. – Ganhei um beijo no rosto.

-Pronto, dois irritantes agora. – Colin resmungou com o cenho franzido. – Pelo menos você não está toda apaixonada sozinha, gata, pode continuar falando dele o dia todo.

-Ah, e o que você decidiu fazer na comemoração do aniversário dele? – Luna perguntou, me fazendo ficar seriamente em dúvida sobre qual dos dois assuntos eu preferia. – Não quis nenhuma das nossas sugestões.

-Claro, um sugere gente demais, a outra sugere bom gosto de menos! – Ela rolou os olhos para mim. – Digamos que a gente brincou de médico um pouquinho.

-Digamos que ela me torturou um pouquinho. – Harry me corrigiu. – Mas a roupa de médica safada estava um arraso.

-Você nem me mandou uma foto! – Colin me deu um tapa na perna como retaliação.

-Você manda foto de lingerie pro Colin? – Harry perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Só quando preciso de opinião, e nem foram muitas vezes.

-E por que eu não recebo? – O tom agora era entre indignado e magoado.

-E eu também não? – Luna também cobrou.

-Porque ela gosta mais de mim, gente, que pergunta besta. – Meu amigo falou convencido.

Ignorei o que ele disse e me virei para Luna:

-Porque corre um risco grande de você estar com o Nev, não ando querendo divulgar meus dotes por aí.

-E eu? – Harry reafirmou a pergunta, virando meu rosto para ele.

-Você vai ver depois de qualquer jeito, desnecessário.

-Muito necessário. – Teimou, incisivo.

-Resolvido, vou começar a comprar lingerie sozinha. Sou eu que vou usar mesmo, só minha opinião basta.

-Vocês não estão com fome? Eu almocei cedo hoje e não comi mais nada. – Harry perguntou e eu quase dei um beijo de agradecimento.

-Ótima ideia, eu estou! – Respondi de imediato.

Os dois também estavam, então nos juntamos ao redor da mesa de jantar quando nossa pizza chegou e comemos em meio a risadas, enquanto eles nos divertiam e me constrangiam um pouco mais. Um tempo depois eu não era mais o foco do assunto e Harry precisou responder diversas perguntas que os dois fizeram, porque como eu disse, eu tinha o dom de atrair pessoas curiosas para minha vida.

Nos despedimos horas depois, quando há muito já havia anoitecido, Harry foi comigo até a porta se despedir deles. Não precisei nem perguntar para saber que ele havia adorado os dois nessa versão fora do trabalho, e partiu dele a sugestão de nos encontrarmos mais vezes e chamar o namorado da Luna na próxima.

-É incrível como você se enturma fácil, né? – Comentei depois que ficamos sozinhos.

Passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e acomodei meu rosto ali, sentindo seu cheiro gostoso.

-É incrível como sua vida era agitada, ruivinha da orto. – A ironia estava perceptível.

-Vamos fingir que era só a minha, para eu me sentir melhor, ta bom?

-O que for para te ajudar a dormir a noite. – Concordou rindo. – Mas por motivos óbvios, não quero falar disso, prefiro me focar na parte em que você fala de mim o dia todo.

-Você realmente quer confete. – Comentei pensativa, virando o rosto para ele.

-Estou precisando me sentir especial depois de todo esse relato, doutora, coopere. – Pediu com aquela voz que sempre me convencia de qualquer coisa.

-Estamos ficando tão fofos que daqui a pouco vai ser difícil para as pessoas ficarem por perto.

-Não tem problema, guardamos esses momentos só para nós. – Finalizou com um selinho.

-É um bom plano.

-Então, você fala de mim o dia todo?

-Quer tomar um banho comigo? Preciso te distrair para você parar de fazer perguntas embaraçosas.

-Vamos, lá eu sei exatamente o que fazer para te convencer a dizer tudo o que eu quiser saber.

O puxei para o meu quarto em meio a uma risada, que logo ficou de lado para dar espaço a assuntos mais importantes.

Ele ao meu lado foi a primeira coisa que vi quando acordei na sexta de manhã, e também no sábado a tarde, depois do plantão. Tínhamos um jantar com dois convidados que não sabiam um do outro, então era melhor sair logo da cama e preparar as coisas.

Harry ficou responsável pelo cardápio, então para não haver erro, e também porque eu pedi, fiquei ao lado conversando enquanto ele preparava o espaguete que eu tanto gostava e os convidados também aprovariam, eu sabia que ambos eram fãs de massa.

-Eu ainda não acredito que concordei com isso. – Falei depois de um momento de silêncio.

-Vai dar certo, Ratinha, acredite. – Falou com toda segurança do mundo.

Coloquei a mesa apenas para três pessoas, mantendo nosso teatro, e troquei meu pijama por uma roupa mais elaborada, apenas para que minha amiga não tivesse o trabalho de montar um look inteiro para mim assim que passasse pela porta.

Harry estava terminando de colocar o molho sobre a massa, dentro de uma travessa grande, quando a campainha tocou. Ensaiei minha melhor cara de quem não está tramando nada, e abri a porta, dando de cara com a minha amiga, que exibia um sorriso forçado.

-Oi, Mione! - Talvez meu tom tenha saído empolgado demais.

-Oi, Gin. - Ela nem tentou imitar, mas foi simpática. - Já sabe, né? Qualquer coisa sobre o seu irmão fica da porta pra fora.

Senti meu rosto esquentar na hora, então dispensei o beijo e o abraço e me virei de costas, indicando que ela entrasse.

-Claro. - Falei vagamente. - Harry já está terminando, eu vou ajudá-lo a trazer as coisas. Fica a vontade, ta bom?

Fechei a porta atrás de nós e fui mais que depressa para a cozinha. Não me surpreendi ao encontrar meu namorado rindo da conversa que acabou de escutar.

-Essa semana você está incumbido de pesquisar qual é a tendência de moda para bolsas da próxima estação, e me passar uma relação de lugares onde posso encontrar a mais bem avaliada. - Sussurrei para ele.

-Pra que?

-Porque vou precisar comprar a amizade dela de volta, tenho certeza.

Ele gargalhou com vontade, negando com a cabeça como se minha preocupação fosse infundada, e pegou a travessa sobre a pia. Apanhei a garrafa de vinho e fui atrás, encontrando-o já em meio a um cumprimento tão dissimulado que quase invejei. Enquanto os dois se sentavam, enchi nossas taças de vinho.

-Espero que goste de espaguete, Mione. - Harry falou com um sorriso enquanto a servia com uma porção generosa.

-Eu gosto sim, e a cara está ótima. Obrigada.

-Achei melhor te servir primeiro, ou a Ratinha come tudo. - Provocou enquanto me servia.

-Obrigada, Ursinho. - Falei da mesma forma e ele me olhou feio enquanto ria.

-Ratinha, Ursinho… Isso está ficando cada vez melhor de assistir. - Minha amiga zombou. - Gin já me contou por que Ratinha, agora quero saber o motivo de Ursinho também.

-Eu estava bêbada quando inventei, não lembro.

A risada dela ecoou ao meu lado, Harry também riu na minha frente.

-A Gin é uma bêbada bem criativa e engraçada. - Ele falou em meio a uma risada.

-Que bom, porque você é um bêbado bem chorão, assim fica equilibrado. - Mione debochou.

-Eu daria muitas coisas para ter visto aquela cena.

-Não perdeu nada, foi uma catástrofe. - Harry afirmou enquanto virava um gole de sua taça.

-Perdi sim. - Me virei para a minha amiga antes de continuar. - Naquele dia eu era uma vaca, não era? Queria ter visto como foi esse momento.

Ele rolou os olhos enquanto ela ria.

-Era, mas era uma vaca legal, porque ele queria te ligar e teve até declaração de amor.

-Ah, teve? - Ergui a sobrancelha para ele.

Antes que um de nós falasse alguma coisa, a campainha tocando chamou nossa atenção e eu gelei, porque era agora que eu não saberia o que fazer. Mione olhou curiosa na direção da porta e eu me levantei cautelosa para ir até lá, porque sabia muito bem quem estava do outro lado. Girei a chave quase em câmera lenta, mas não foi devagar o suficiente para adiar ainda mais esse momento.

-Oi, desculpa o atraso, passei para comprar a sobremesa. - Ron falou enquanto me dava um beijo.

Não me atrevi a responder, nem a me virar, sequer a me mexer, mas abri um sorriso amarelo quando o olhar dele se prendeu na pessoa atrás de mim e ele me olhou bravo.

-Oi, Ron. Já que você está aqui, quer jantar com a gente? - Perguntei para quebrar o silêncio que se instaurou.

Se olhares matassem, meu irmão teria acabado de me assassinar apenas pela maneira como me encarou. Optei por não dar a ele tempo de responder, puxei a torta holandesa da mão dele e fechei a porta, não dando oportunidade de sair.

-Vocês não se importam, né? - Perguntei, evitando a qualquer custo encarar minha amiga. - Vou pegar um prato para você, senta, Ron.

-Vou te ajudar, Ratinha. - Harry falou mais que depressa e me seguiu para dentro da cozinha.

Me encostei no balcão e afundei o rosto nas mãos, sentindo minhas bochechas tão quentes como há muito não sentia.

-Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei com isso? - Perguntei em voz baixa, levantando os olhos para ele e arrumando o cabelo para trás. - O único risco que estou vendo aqui é o do Ron quebrar um osso seu e eu outro.

-Mas você conserta depois, né? - Brincou sorridente, como se estivesse tudo dentro do esperado.

-Se eu sobreviver aos tapas que ele vai me dar, sim. E eu que pensava que a fase de apanhar já tinha acabado. - Lamentei com exagero.

-Ele te batia? - Perguntei surpreso.

-E não é isso que irmãos mais velhos fazem?

-Não sei, sou filho único. - Falou ressentido e eu ri da cara bonitinha que ele fez.

-É isso que eles fazem, entre algumas coisas legais também.

-Tipo o que?

-Ele que fazia meus coques para o ballet, penteava meu cabelo e me deixava dormir com ele quando eu estava com medo de madrugada. Mas por que estamos conversando disso agora? - Lancei uma olhada para o pequeno pedaço da sala que conseguíamos ver, e onde tudo continuava extremamente silencioso.

-Porque temos que deixá-los conversar, essa era a ideia. Manda logo a mensagem para o Colin, vou pegar o prato e a taça do Ron. Já deve ter dado tempo dos dois se acostumarem com a presença um do outro.

Tirei o celular do bolso e digitei para o meu amigo: _"Gato, em 10 minutos"._

Voltei com o Harry para a sala de jantar e os encontrei sentados um de frente para o outro, o jeito que Hermione me olhou me deu certeza que ninguém ali estava minimamente acostumado com presença nenhuma. Foi tão escrutinador que me convenceu também de que eu deveria aumentar meu presente, provavelmente de uma simples bolsa para um mês em Milão, na esperança de que a capital da moda a amolecesse o suficiente. Se ela ainda achasse pouco, eu poderia me oferecer para ir junto, experimentar todas as peças que ela quisesse, passar dias inteiros num shopping, deixá-la experimentar uns penteados…

-Quer que eu coloque para você, Ron? - Harry perguntou, quebrando o silêncio e interrompendo meus pensamentos.

-Não, obrigado. - Foi sua única resposta antes de se servir e começar a comer sem dizer nada.

-Então, o que estávamos dizendo? - Tentei continuar o assunto.

-Não lembro, Ginny. – A resposta dela foi seca, eu quase me encolhi.

Harry me olhou do outro lado da mesa, a expressão antes tão confiante agora um pouco em dúvida. Minha vontade foi de chutá-lo, mas me segurei. Os minutos que se seguiram foram de total silêncio e mais constrangedores impossível, até que meu celular tocou, me fazendo dar um pulo. Eu já sabia quem era, mas olhei no identificador de chamadas mesmo assim e me desculpei antes de atender:

-Desculpe, é o Colin, pode ser importante. – Levei aparelho ao ouvido e tentei ser convincente. – Oi, gato.

-Oi, cupidinho, como está o jantar? – Meu amigo zombou do outro lado da linha, segurei a vontade de rir.

-Estou em casa, por que?

-Meu Deus, gata, você é péssima em fingir, nem pelo telefone eu me convenço de que você não esperava essa ligação. – Ele gargalhou, não me ajudando em nada na minha missão.

-Foi grave? Já tem os exames? – Continuei com o teatro.

-Já tem os exames? É você que pede os exames quando chegar, sua tapada.

-Tudo bem, estou indo. Obrigada.

-Sempre que precisar, diga ao Ron e a Mione que desejo que dê certo. – Provocou ao final, me dando vontade de rir de novo.

Encerrei a ligação antes que algo me denunciasse e me virei para meus acompanhantes: um com muita vontade de rir e dois com muita vontade de me agredir.

-Preciso ir, era do hospital, desculpem. – Falei sem nenhuma convicção.

-Claro que era. – Mione comentou acidamente.

-Eu te levo, Gin. – Harry se prontificou.

-Não precisa, pode ficar aqui com eles. – Ofereci, como tínhamos combinado que eu faria.

-Imagina, faço questão. Vocês não se importam, né? – Ele perguntou aos dois, sem dar a eles tempo de responder. – Viu? Vamos, cadê sua bolsa?

Me levantei mortificada, peguei minha bolsa no quarto e voltei até onde Harry me esperava de pé, no meio da sala.

-Aproveitem o jantar, desculpem mesmo ter que sair. Tchau, pessoal.

Me despedi o mais rápido possível, trocando meu costumeiro beijo por um aceno de longe, e saí com Harry em meu encalço. Por hábito, tranquei a porta assim que passamos, e aproveitamos o elevador parado no meu andar.

-É bom isso dar certo. – Falei para ele assim que as portas de aço se fecharam.

-Ratinha, você é um terror com teatro, eu estou com vergonha por você.

-Obrigada pela empatia. – Olhei feio para ele. – Devia ter trazido um pouquinho de macarrão, estava tão gostoso.

-Amanhã você come mais, sobrou um monte. – Falou despreocupado.

Dirigi até o apartamento dele e entrei na frente enquanto Harry trancava a porta atrás de nós. Ele passou reto pelo sofá onde eu estava e foi até a estante, de onde tirou o baralho que eu tinha comprado alguns meses atrás.

-Quer jogar um pouquinho? – Sugeriu, já se sentando do outro lado da mesa de centro, sobre o tapete escuro.

-Está querendo perder hoje, moleque? – Perguntei por provocação, escorregando para o chão e me acomodando de frente para ele.

-Vamos ver, doutora. – Falou convencido, começando a embaralhar.

Enquanto ele dava as cartas, um pensamento me invadiu e meus olhos se arregalaram.

-Ai, caramba, o Ron tocou a campainha.

-E o que que tem?

-A chave dele com certeza ficou no carro, e eu tranquei os dois lá. – Expliquei e ele começou a rir, as duas cartas já na mão.

-Então com certeza a casa vai estar meio bagunçada quando você voltar amanhã, é só esperar para saber se foi porque eles se mataram ou porque aproveitaram melhor o momento.

-Eca, Harry. – Falei com o cenho franzido, e resolvi mudar de assunto. – Aposto a camiseta.

O assunto Ron e Mione ficou rapidamente de lado, já tínhamos feito nossa parte.


	36. Chapter 36

Já passava da hora do almoço e eu ainda estava confortavelmente deitada no sofá da casa do meu namorado, ponderando quando seria o melhor momento para me mexer dali.

-Gin, eu acho que você deveria ir até lá abrir a porta para eles, já está bem tarde. - Harry aconselhou, sentado em um dos cantos, com meus pés em seu colo.

-Eu deveria? O senhor não tente escapar da possibilidade de ir comigo.

Ele coçou a cabeça meio contrariado, mas não falou nada.

-Vamos logo, vai, não podemos nos esconder dos dois para sempre. - Determinei, me levantando de imediato antes que resolvesse adiar mais um pouco.

Troquei meu robe pela roupa com que tinha chegado na noite anterior, esperei que ele se vestisse também, e saímos.

Por mais que fosse irônico na minha idade, durante todo o percurso e até mesmo dentro do elevador enquanto ia até o meu andar, conjecturei possíveis desculpas para a bronca iminente que me aguardava assim que eu terminasse de abrir a porta. Harry se recusou terminantemente a entrar na frente, então depois de olhar feio para ele, eu o fiz com extrema cautela.

A princípio não vi nada além do meu sofá exatamente no lugar e um silêncio absoluto, o que achei bastante estranho. Assim que terminei de abrir a porta e entrei, no entanto, a voz do meu irmão falou com bastante deboche:

-Olha quem voltou.

O avistei encostado na lateral da minha mesa de jantar, não vestindo nada além de uma cueca boxer e tomando algo em uma caneca enquanto mexia no celular. O aparelho foi deixado de lado sobre o móvel quando ele olhou de mim para o Harry, a expressão bastante irônica.

Meus olhos varreram o cenário com mais atenção, e as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão me dava uma ideia muito boa do que tinha acontecido durante a minha ausência. Se não isso, Mione voltando da cozinha com os cabelos desgrenhados, descalça e usando apenas a camiseta com que Ron chegou vestido no dia anterior, foram suficientes para eu entender mais do que queria.

-Bom dia, Ginny. - Ela me cumprimentou no mesmo tom do meu irmão. - Eu acordei faminta, espero que não se importe. - Indicou a torrada que estava segurando.

-De forma alguma, só não vou dizer para ficarem a vontade porque acho que é dispensável. - Respondi ácida, mas não consegui não achar a cena um pouco engraçada.

Eles não tiveram a menor pressa em se vestir ou disfarçar a cara de felicidade pós noite muito bem aproveitada, muito menos em nos poupar de comentários constrangedores. A presença do Harry não pareceu incomodá-los de forma alguma, e depois de um tempo achei desnecessário tampar os olhos dele da visão das coxas muito à mostra da Hermione. Era minha melhor amiga, afinal, e se ela não se importava em mostrar as pernas eu não cansaria meus braços a toa.

A minha pose até indicava certa aversão ao que estava vendo, mas a verdade é que o sorriso divertido e, acima de tudo, feliz no rosto dos dois, principalmente do meu irmão, varria todo o resto e só me deixava extremamente satisfeita.

Eles saíram alguns minutos depois para o apartamento em frente ao meu, levando toda a roupa que estava a vista no chão. Fechei a porta para eles e me virei para o Harry, muito bem acomodado no sofá, com uma expressão satisfeita que não se incomodava em disfarçar que ele tinha adorado a comprovação óbvia de que o plano dele tinha dado certo.

-Acho que deu certo. - Ele constatou o óbvio.

-Até demais. - Falei com o cenho franzido.

Deixei minha bolsa sobre a mesa, onde ainda estava toda a louça suja do jantar interrompido na noite anterior, e fui até meu quarto trocar a calça jeans que estava usando por um vestido leve e confortável, mais apropriado para passar o dia em casa.

-Essa é a hora que você fala que eu sou realmente brilhante e ótimo com riscos, Ratinha. - Harry falou convencido, deitado confortavelmente na minha cama.

-Não vou nem gastar minha energia com isso. - Respondi sarcástica e voltei para a sala.

Ele me seguiu ainda rindo e se preparando para dizer alguma coisa, mas seu olhar foi atraído para algo atrás da estante. Olhei confusa enquanto ele se abaixava o suficiente para voltar puxando um sutiã vermelho com detalhes pretos, elegância demais e tecido de menos, o contorno das taças adornados com uma renda tão sofisticada que mesmo sem tocar eu conseguia sentir como era macia, mas tenho certeza que nem de longe suficiente para cobrir tudo que a minha amiga tinha para guardar ali.

-Uau, agora entendo por que ela não quer perder esse aqui. - Harry falou admirado, olhando para a peça com atenção. - Ficaria lindo em você, será que ela te empresta? - Emendou rapidamente quando viu meu olhar atravessado para ele.

-Isso não é uma bolsa, Ursinho, não é exatamente emprestável.

-Uma pena. - Comentou, ainda olhando o sutiã na mão dele.

-Para de olhar para isso assim, por favor?

-Parei! - Afirmou de imediato, me entregando a peça.

Enquanto o dobrava com cuidado para devolver, me lembrei que eu tinha algo muito parecido que nunca foi usado. Deixei a peça de lado e apontei novamente para o móvel à minha frente.

-Abre a primeira gaveta do seu lado esquerdo, por favor. - Pedi ao Harry, aproveitando o fato de que ainda estava de pé.

Nem precisei dizer o que ele deveria procurar, o jogo e a lingerie que me deu de presente de aniversário estavam visíveis assim que o compartimento foi aberto.

-Que bom gosto, Ratinha. - Elogiou a própria escolha.

-Eu também achei. - Estiquei a mão para ele, pedindo para que me entregasse. - Você comprou sozinho?

-Sim, não queria mais ninguém imaginando comigo.

-E como você sabia o tamanho?

-Eu meço em palmos, doutora. - Falou com superioridade, me observando levantar do sofá.

A resposta dele me fez rir enquanto passava o vestido pela cabeça, segundos antes de deixá-lo esquecido no chão.

-Está com fome? - Perguntei andando de costas em direção ao meu quarto, os olhos pregados nos dele e me concentrando em manter a expressão o menos inocente possível.

-Sim.

-De comida? – Continuei minha provocação enquanto me desfazia do sutiã que estava vestindo e trocava pelo que ele havia me dado.

-Não. – Respondeu, mantendo distância suficiente para conseguir me olhar inteira.

-Tão monossilábico. – Comentei enquanto substituía também a calcinha.

Harry se limitou a dar de ombros enquanto observava com atenção todo o meu movimento de arrumar no lugar a peça que fazia muito mal o seu papel de cobrir o que deveria. Quando já estava vestida apenas com a diminuta lingerie da cor preferida dele, meu namorado estendeu a mão e fez dar uma voltinha quando estiquei a minha. Os braços dele na minha cintura me impediram de completar o giro, me puxando de costas de encontro ao seu peito.

-Tão gostosa. – Falou no mesmo tom, os lábios colados no meu pescoço.

Era o tipo de presente que não dura muito no lugar, mas a tarde se estendeu por bastante tempo ainda, se perdendo mais uma vez na rotina que era não voltarmos cada um para sua casa no domingo à noite. A manhã seguinte, como também já era hábito, me recebeu com pouca ou nenhuma vontade de me desvencilhar dos braços dele e ir para o trabalho, mas essa era a parte não questionável do meu dia.

Colin se acabou de rir enquanto eu contava a ele qual foi o resultado do que fizemos, e toda a cena propositalmente sugestiva que presenciei, inclusive as partes que eu achava desnecessárias, como meu irmão ainda não estar vestido quando fui até o apartamento ao lado devolver o sutiã da minha amiga, várias horas depois de encontrar a peça num lugar bem improvável.

Faltando um mês para o Natal, James e Lily vieram passar um feriado prolongado com o filho, o que acabou rendendo para mim também um final de semana cheio de coisas diferentes para fazer com eles. Quase derreti quando ela me entregou uma vasilha cheia do bolo gelado que fez no dia em que fomos visitá-la, e que eu tinha adorado.

-Obrigada, Lily, não precisava ter se incomodado. – Agradeci assim que ela me entregou, no sábado à tarde.

-Imagina, não é incômodo nenhum trazer um pouquinho se você gostou tanto. – Dispensou minha gratidão como se o gesto não fosse nada demais.

-Tudo bem, norinha? – James me perguntou em meio a um abraço carinhoso, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Tudo, e com você? – Por mais estranho que fosse não chamá-los de senhor e senhora, era pior ouvir de novo a retaliação de ambos, como na primeira e única vez em que tentei.

-Muito bem, só com saudade dessa moça linda. Você e Harry deveriam aparecer mais vezes.

Uma visita e algumas conversas quando ele e Harry se falavam por telefone foram suficientes para que ele passasse a me chamar assim.

-Pai, já disse que nós vamos. – Meu namorado interrompeu, sentado no sofá atrás dos dois, onde eu não tinha conseguido chegar ainda desde que passei pela porta.

-Nós temos um convite para você, meu bem. – Lily falou com os olhos brilhando.

-Mãe, ela acabou de chegar, a gente não disse que falaria disso a noite? – Harry falou com cautela, aumentando minha curiosidade.

-Qual o problema de falar agora? – Perguntei a ele, que me olhava meio sem graça. – O que é, Lily?

Ela, por sua vez, não podia estar mais satisfeita com a chance de fazer isso imediatamente.

-Nós sempre nos reunimos em casa no Natal, Harry, alguns amigos de longa data, pessoas de quem gostamos, e adoraríamos que você fosse também nesse ano.

Ela e James me olhavam empolgados, esperando uma resposta positiva, sem dúvidas. Eu adoraria ir, com toda sinceridade, passar uma data tão significativa assim na presença de pessoas que não podiam ser classificadas de outra forma que não a definição perfeita de família era extremamente tentadora e atrativa, mas não podia me esquecer que eu e o Ron sempre ficávamos juntos nessa data.

-Obrigada pelo convite, eu realmente adoraria, tenho certeza de que seria maravilhoso. – Comecei sem graça, não sabendo como dizer sem deixá-los chateados. – Mas eu sempre passo com o meu irmão, não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

A expressão dela se iluminou de novo, vendo que eu não estava negando a possibilidade.

-Ah, verdade! Harry nos contou que você tem um irmão e que são bem próximos, nós nunca o deixaríamos sozinhos! – Negou como se fosse um absurdo. – Leva ele também, vamos adorar conhecê-lo.

Essa era uma ideia bastante atrativa, porque eu não deixaria o Ron sozinho e ainda assim poderia ficar com eles.

-Vou falar com ele e os aviso, tudo bem? Mas já agradeço pelo convite. – Prometi e ganhei olhares empolgados de volta.

-Oi agora? – Harry nos interrompeu outra vez, mostrando que estava presente.

Fui até ele e me sentei ao seu lado assim que o cumprimentei com um selinho rápido. Os pais dele se acomodaram por ali também para uma tarde confortável, cheia de conversas agradáveis e risadas. Nem tentei ir para a minha casa depois que terminamos de comer a pizza que pedimos, porque eu já sabia que as negações seriam veementes e eu também não estava com vontade de trocar esse momento pela solidão do meu apartamento.

Meus sogros foram embora no domingo pouco depois do almoço, após de uma despedida com vários abraços e beijos, principalmente no Harry. Era diferente vê-lo na postura de filho, onde ele não era visto como um homem adulto, e sim uma eterna criança. Ele desceu para acompanhá-los até o carro, mas eu preferi ficar no apartamento mesmo e dar alguns minutos só para os três. Quando ele entrou, pouco tempo depois, me encontrou no sofá com a vasilha do meu bolo na mão, comendo mais alguns pedaços.

-Eu não ganhei coisinhas de comer. – Resmungou, se acomodando ao meu lado.

-Eu ganhei. – Falei convencida.

-Se eu te contar uma coisa, não conta pra minha mãe?

-Não, pode contar.

-Prefiro o bolo de morango da Mione do que esse aí. – Confessou como se fosse algo muito feio.

-Se eu te contar uma coisa, não conta pra Mione? – Ele riu assim que falei, porque minha confissão era bem óbvia. – Esse bolo aqui é melhor que todos os que já comi dela. Mas já é de se esperar, sua mãe tem mais tempo de experiência.

-Aquele bolo de morango era um sonho.

-Você tinha que ter visto o de chocolate que nós duas fizemos naquele tempo em que estávamos brigados.

-Nós? Você ajudou? – Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Sim, a fazer e a comer, claro, porque ficou maravilhoso.

-E qual exatamente foi sua ajuda? – Ele ainda não parecia convencido da minha participação.

-Peguei a farinha e mexi a cobertura.

-Sim, agora faz sentido.

Mostrei a língua para o seu descaso e ele riu, se acomodando no meu colo para mais uma tarde preguiçosa.

Quando brigamos, no meio daquele monte de coisas desnecessárias que dissemos um ao outro, Harry expôs claramente sua condição de que compartilhássemos tudo, como um casal de verdade. No fim, essa coisa de compartilhar era muito legal e satisfatória, porque diferente de toda a cautela com que ele agia comigo antes, agora nossa convivência era permeada de um conforto que se estendia a coisas que eu não precisava falar, ele entendia. Em troca, ganhei algo que ele sempre quis compartilhar e para o que eu era relutante: sua família.

No resultado final de tudo, eu conseguia entender claramente que quanto mais eu o deixava entrar, mais merecedor dessa confiança ele se mostrava. Prova disso foi que me vi querendo compartilhar coisas que ele nem sabia que existiam.

-Oi, Ron. – Cumprimentei assim que meu irmão abriu a porta.

-Tudo bem? Estava com saudade de você. – Falou, me prendendo em um abraço.

Não nos víamos há umas duas semanas, a última vez tinha sido quando ele e Mione se acertaram.

-Tudo bem, e você? Eu também estava, mas não queria atrapalhar a fase de coelhinhos no cio que você e Mione provavelmente tiveram. – Falei irônica, fazendo-o rir. – Brincadeira, só não deu mesmo, no fim de semana passado os pais do Harry vieram para cá.

-Ah, entendi. Quer jantar? Eu estou terminando de esquentar, é de ontem, mas está bem gostoso.

O segui até a cozinha, tagarelando com ele sobre as coisas que aconteceram durante esses dias que não nos vimos. Ron terminou de preparar uma salada enquanto isso, e quando tudo já estava pronto nos acomodamos no balcão.

-Tenho um convite para te fazer. – Chamei a atenção dele para mim.

-O que é?

-Na verdade não é meu, é da Lily. – Ele me olhou sem entender. – Mãe do Harry. Ela me convidou para passar o Natal com eles, e me pediu para levar você também.

Ele coçou a cabeça incerto, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa e não soubesse como.

-Eles são muito legais, Ron, você vai ver. E eu queria ir.

-Sabe o que é? – Começou com cautela. – A Mione me convidou para passar as festas de fim de ano com ela na Austrália, não conheço os pais dela ainda.

Saber disso atenuou metade da culpa que senti por cogitar aceitar o convite logo que ele foi feito, mas me surpreendeu no mesmo nível.

-Uau, Austrália. Longe, né? – Ele assentiu sem falar nada. – E você vai?

-Eu gostaria, agora que as coisas se acertaram. E você também não vai ficar sozinha, né?

-Não, não vou.

-Então, você se importa?

-Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? Quando eu era criança bem que te avisava que um dia você ia me pedir permissão também. – Provoquei e ele riu com vontade. – Claro que não me importo, mas pode me trazer um presente bem legal.

-Vou te trazer um crocodilo, ouvi dizer que lá tem muitos.

-Ouvi dizer que tem muitas aranhas também, cuidado. – Ele adotou uma cara de pavor que me fez rir ainda mais do que ele. - Ainda bem que a Mione já andou de avião com você, pelo menos já sabe como é. Mesmo assim,vou recomendar a ela que compre luvas de boxe, aguentar seus apertos daqui à Australia pode ser perigoso, falo como profissional.

-Nossa, você está tão engraçada hoje. – Falou com descaso.

-Posso receitar calmante, se quiser, talvez um sonífero. – Lancei a ele uma piscadela cúmplice.

-Posso te fazer ficar quieta se estiver difícil sozinha, que tal? – Ameaçou sarcástico.

-Credo, só quero ajudar. – Me fiz de ofendida, ele nem se importou.

-Agradeça à mãe dele por mim, por favor, se não fosse por isso eu não me importaria de passar o Natal com vocês.

-Tudo bem, ela vai entender. Você precisa conhecê-la um dia, Ron, Lily é um amor.

Ele ouviu todo o meu monólogo sobre como os pais dele eram adoráveis, fazendo pequenos comentários e rindo vez ou outra. Aproveitei um momento em que ele foi ao banheiro e mandei uma mensagem ao Harry perguntando se ele estava em casa e eu poderia ir até lá, a resposta positiva chegou segundos antes do meu irmão se acomodar ao meu lado outra vez.

-Ron, eu já vou.

-Está cedo.

-Na verdade eu nem ia jantar, só passei para pegar uma coisa. – Ele me olhou em dúvida enquanto eu deixava os pratos na pia. – Onde está aquela caixa?

O olhar muito avaliador que ele me lançou queria dizer que havia por trás disso muito mais perguntas do que ele faria.

-No maleiro, no meu armário, por que?

-Preciso dela. – Finalizei meu suco e deixei o copo de lado também.

-Gin, você está fazendo isso porque ele quer? – Perguntou especulativo.

-Não, Ron, Harry nem sabe da existência disso. Sou eu que quero. – Assegurei e o vi concordar minimamente com a cabeça, antes de se virar e sumir pelo corredor.

Meu irmão voltou um tempo depois, segurando o objeto que tinha o dobro do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos. A cor azul já estava um tanto desbotada, visto o tempo que permaneceu guardada, mas ainda tinha a mesma aparência de que eu me lembrava.

-Obrigada. – Puxei da mão dele, me surpreendendo com o peso que eu nem lembrava que tinha. – Eu já vou, te trago no final de semana.

-Ta bom, cuidado no caminho.

Ele me acompanhou até a porta e esperou encostado ao batente até que eu entrasse no carro para sair. O destino não era minha casa, de novo, e cheguei ao prédio já tão bem conhecido por mim alguns minutos depois.

Harry estava assistindo TV quando passei pela porta, confortavelmente deitado em sua cama, e olhou com curiosidade para a caixa nas minhas mãos. Antes que eu fosse até o quarto, ele se levantou e veio até a sala me cumprimentar.

-Gostei dessa surpresa. – Ganhei um selinho demorado. – Veio direto do trabalho?

-Não, passei no Ron.

-O que é isso? – Apontou o que eu ainda estava carregando.

-O máximo de apresentações que eu consigo fazer. – Passei a caixa para a mão dele. – Eu só não quero ver junto, então deixa tudo no lugar depois que terminar, ta?

Ele me olhou meio confuso, sem entender, então tirei a tampa e deixei sobre o sofá, revelando o amontoado de fotos sorridentes que mostravam a época em que eu e o Ron não éramos os únicos integrantes da nossa família. Harry olhou para o conteúdo por um tempo, sem se manifestar, depois me encarou com a expressão clara de quem não sabia o que dizer.

-Ta bom. – Falou por fim, apenas para quebrar o silêncio.

-Vou tomar banho, depois te espero lá dentro. Vou dormir aqui hoje, tudo bem?

-Que pergunta besta, Ratinha. – Tentou brincar, mas nenhum de nós dois riu com sinceridade.

Ele se acomodou na mesa de jantar e eu saí a tempo de vê-lo puxar o primeiro álbum. Depois do meu banho, em que não me apressei em nada, permaneci no quarto sozinha por um bom tempo até ele se juntar a mim.

-Posso fazer um comentário? – Perguntou depois de se acomodar e me puxar para um abraço confortável.

-A vontade. - Uma das inúmeras coisas que eu gostava no meu namorado era a capacidade de ver apenas o lado bom de tudo, um contraponto que nos equilibrava, então o tal comentário com certeza não me incomodaria.

-Na verdade é uma pergunta. Você devia fazer certo sucesso na escola, hein? Cada vez entendo menos o idiota que te deu um pé na bunda.

O assunto me fez rir.

-Fazia um pouquinho, sim, modéstia a parte.

-E agora eu sei a quem puxou. – A sutileza também era um ponto forte.

-Ela era bem bonita, né?

-Era sim, a sua cara.

-Ron diz que o jeito também, uma cópia exata.

-Então também era encantadora. – Completou com um beijo no meu rosto.

Eu não soube o que dizer, mas com o tamanho do meu sorriso certamente nem precisou.

-Obrigado, Ratinha.

-Pelo que?

-Por tudo, mas especificamente porque de todas as coisas legais que você já fez, essa fica no topo da lista. E olha que você anda muito surpreendente ultimamente.

A sinceridade do agradecimento me fez rir.

-Você queria saber que não está sozinho, não queria? Não está, estou tão empenhada quanto para que isso dê certo.

-Você fica falando essas coisas, eu vou me apaixonando. – Falou em meio a uma risada alegre, o rosto encostado no meu cabelo.

-Então estou fazendo certo.

-Me conte alguma coisa que eu não sei. – Pediu me olhando de cima, o cotovelo apoiado na cama.

-Agora estou ficando sem opção, Ursinho. – Falei pensativa.

-Então deixa eu fazer mais um comentário, você era a mini bailarina mais linda do mundo, aquela roupinha rosa ficava uma graça.

-Eu te disse que não fazia feio.

-E eu sempre acreditei. - Afirmou convicto. - Ah! Que vestido horrível era aquele que te deixou parecendo um cupcake? – Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

A lembrança da roupa ridícula que eu tive que usar no casamento do meu irmão me fez gargalhar.

-Meu vestido de dama de honra, a Lila achava lindo, aquela estranha. – Respondi em meio a risadas.

-Eu vi uma foto dela, até que era apresentável, não? – O tom duvidoso indicava que ele não sabia se aquele era um comentário cabível.

-De boca fechada e a alguns metros de distância, sim.

Ele riu com vontade dessa vez.

-Ah, vou com você. – Falei de repente, virando a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Eu te convidei para algum lugar? – Perguntou em dúvida, me fazendo olhar de canto. – Quer dizer, vamos, mas pra onde?

A correção da frase me arrancou outra risada.

-Passar o Natal na casa dos seus pais.

-Ah! – A compreensão iluminou seu olhar, que se tornou imediatamente empolgado. – Vai ser bem mais legal com você lá. O Ron vai também?

-Não, ele vai pra Austrália com a Mione.

-Uau, que exótico.

-Eu diria que engraçado, porque ele tem medo de avião e de aranha, não sei o que vai fazer lá. – Ele riu de novo. – Mas já pedi um presente bem legal, ele trazendo é o que importa.

-E ele vai trazer?

-Ele sempre traz.

-O Mike já foi para a Australia, passou três meses lá estudando quando terminou a faculdade. Segundo ele, o país é incrível.

-Deve ser mesmo, mas todos aqueles bichos estranhos... – Franzi o cenho, indicando que não achava uma boa ideia. – Se bem que a Mione gosta de lá, então com certeza é um lugar de muito bom gosto.

A conversa sobre destinos visitados, desejados e indesejados se estendeu e embrenhou por outros tópicos, nos mantendo acordados por bastante tempo. Por fim, não sei dizer qual de nós dois adormeceu primeiro.

Minha manhã tranquila no trabalho foi interrompida por um acidente grave, com três vítimas e algumas fraturas graves que me mantiveram num turbilhão de adrenalina enquanto corria de um lado para outro sem intervalos de descanso.

Senti meu celular tocar no meu bolso enquanto finalizava uma prótese na perna da única mulher envolvida, o que me proibiu de atender. Saí do centro cirúrgico com a mesma sensação de dever cumprido de todas as vezes, e total intenção de ir até a lanchonete comer alguma coisa, visto que minha única alimentação até agora era um café da manhã tomado às pressas com Harry antes de sair da casa dele.

Apenas depois de finalizar meu lanche, me lembrei que eu tinha uma ligação perdida, mas o nome que encontrei no meu registro de chamadas não era o que esperava. Visto a pouca frequência com que isso acontecia, achei melhor retornar de imediato.

-Oi, Gin, desculpa ter ligado aquela hora. – Mione já atendeu se desculpando.

-Não tem problema, está tudo bem?

Deixei minhas embalagens no lixo e saí em direção à recepção para checar as entradas do período da tarde.

-Sim, e com você?

-Também. Quero fazer um convite, você e o Harry tem algum compromisso no sábado à noite?

-Não, estamos livres.

-Eu e o Ron vamos jantar com o Ced e ele quer que vocês dois compareçam também.

-Devo me preparar para uma noite inesquecível? – Perguntei divertida, me lembrando de todas as coisas que ela me falava a respeito do amigo.

-E cheia de comentários indiscretos e convencidos também. – Concordou no mesmo tom.

-Pode confirmar, Mione, estaremos lá. Será na sua casa?

-Sim, vou avisar a ele. Não vou mais te atrapalhar, Gin, até sábado.

Ela começou a se despedir assim que virei na recepção, e ao longe avistei Colin atrás do balcão, o que me deu uma ideia.

-Mione, posso levar um amigo também?

-Colin? – O tom sugestivo indicava o que eu já sabia, minha amiga era muito esperta.

-Ele mesmo.

-Vou reservar mais um lugar na mesa.

-Obrigada, Mione. Beijos.

-Até sábado, Gin.

Encerrei a ligação e escorreguei meu celular para dentro do bolso outra vez, caminhando até o balcão de emergências.

-Oi, gato. – Encostei ao lado dele, que manteve a expressão concentrada no computador.

-Oi, gata, dia corrido esse seu, hein?

-Nem me fala. – Alonguei minhas costas, sentindo o cansaço do dia. – E o seu, tranquilo?

-Mais tranquilo que o seu, mas nem tanto. Só veio bater papo?

-Sim, e te perguntar o que você vai fazer sábado à noite.

-Por enquanto nada, por que? Tem algum programa em mente?

-Tenho sim, quer jantar comigo, Harry, Mione e o Ron?

Ele me lançou um olhar estranho, porque meu convite era meio inusitado.

-Quero que você conheça a Mione também, gato, vai ser legal.

-Não acho que vá ser chato, só fiquei surpreso porque é um programinha meio familiar, né?

-Mais ou menos, mas você vai se encaixar perfeitamente. – Fiz minha melhor cara de convincente para ele. – E a Mione também vai levar um amigo, você não vai se sentir deslocado, não é um programa de casal.

-Entendi, tomara que esse amigo seja divertido, pelo menos, porque se vocês estiverem muito melosos ele fala mal comigo.

Nem tentei reprimir uma risada.

-Eu não o conheço pessoalmente, mas pelo que ela fala, ele é bem divertido.

-Assim espero, não quero ser o único a divertir o ambiente. – Falou convencido. – Pode falar para ela que eu vou. É a vizinha que mora no apartamento em frente ao seu, né?

-Sim.

-Tem horário definido?

-Não sei, mas chega lá pelas sete.

-Estarei lá. – Garantiu e se virou novamente para a tela. – Agora vou terminar a inclusão desses dados aqui, senão não termino hoje.

-Tudo bem, não vou mais te atrapalhar. – Me abaixei e estalei um beijo em seu rosto. – Até sábado.

A caminho do meu consultório mandei uma mensagem para Mione informando que ele iria. A iminência de uma noite extremamente divertida já me deixava ansiosa.


	37. Chapter 37

O jantar na casa da minha amiga não poderia ter sido mais divertido. Não foi nenhuma novidade que Colin e Ced se deram extremamente bem na arte de nos constranger e divertir com comentários e piadas que pareciam ter sido planejadas juntas, tão grande era a sincronia. Meu amigo gostou tanto, que me perguntou no hospital, quando nos encontramos na segunda pela manhã, por que eu não o havia apresentado antes àquelas pessoas maravilhosas.

Harry teria duas semanas inteirinhas de folga no trabalho entre as semanas do Natal e Ano Novo, e as passaria quase completamente com os pais. Diferente de mim, que teria apenas três dias no Natal e precisaria voltar para o plantão no Ano Novo, como já era rotina para mim em todos esses anos de profissão.

-Não, Gin, é desnecessário você ir sozinha depois. Eu te espero e vamos juntos, não vai fazer falta dois dias a mais. – Ele teimou quando eu disse que deveria ir para a casa dos pais já no seu primeiro dia livre.

-Mas se eu voltar com o seu carro, você fica como? E não estou muito a fim de voltar de ônibus, não são um meio de transporte que me agrade, eu fico enjoada.

Ele interrompeu o trajeto do copo de suco até a boca e me olhou de um jeito engraçado.

-Sério?

-Sim, desde criança eu passo mal.

-Fresca. – Riu e voltou a comer. – Volta com meu carro, ou vamos com o seu, tanto faz, lá se eu precisar sair pego o de um dos dois, e no próximo final de semana você me busca.

-Sua mãe e seu pai vão enjoar da minha cara.

-Eu duvido muito, e você só está falando isso pra eu negar. – Falou como uma acusação. – Então está decidido? Vou avisar para eles.

-Decidido, pode avisar.

-Não vejo a hora dessa semana acabar. – Falou exagerado, deitando a testa sobre as mãos que estavam apoiadas na mesa.

-Eu queria ver você um mês na minha rotina, Harry.

-Dispenso, obrigado. Eu me canso de te olhar, sou bem honesto para dizer que não aguento três dias.

-Depois eu que sou a mole. – Desdenhei, finalizando minha comida também. – Vamos?

-De quem falta?

-Da Mione, do Ron e dos seus pais. Pelo amor de Deus, o que eu compro de presente para os seus pais? – A confusão visível no meu rosto o fez rir da minha pergunta.

-Meus pais são bem fáceis de agradar, Ratinha.

-Para você, que os conhece há vinte e oito anos.

Peguei as minhas sacolas e Harry fez o mesmo com as dele, deixou nossas bandejas ao lado e pegou minha mão para continuarmos nossa expedição pelo shopping abarrotado de pessoas, típico de final de ano.

-E o meu?

-Você está cobrando presente? – Ergui a sobrancelha para ele.

-Sim. – Falou como se fosse óbvio, nem um pouco envergonhado.

-O seu já está comprado, Ursinho.

-Sério?

-Muito sério, mas nem adianta perguntar o que é. – A expressão contrariada dele me deu certeza de que essa seria a próxima pergunta. - Vem aqui. – O puxei para dentro de uma joalheria antes que o assunto se alongasse.

Era difícil dar qualquer coisa inédita nesse sentido para Hermione, porque ela tinha tudo que se possa imaginar para composição de uma boa imagem, em quantidades e modelos dos mais variados possíveis. Relógio, no entanto, era um item que ela não variava com frequência e o que me chamou atenção na vitrine foi um que eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ela não possuía nem parecido.

Quinze minutos depois, voltamos aos corredores com um presente a menos para nos preocupar e um relógio a mais para mim, porque não resisti a ter um igual.

-Eu sempre fico impressionado com como você é rápida para comprar coisas.

-Por que demorar? Eu vi, gostei, a Mione também vai gostar, não tem porque ficar enrolando. – Dei de ombros, mostrando que era bem óbvio.

O do meu irmão também foi muito fácil, bastou entrar na primeira loja de jogos e pedir pelas novidades. Saí de lá com três lançamentos que chegaram no começo da semana, ele com certeza não tinha esses.

-Você podia me vender um desses para eu dar pra ele, né? – Harry comentou assim que entramos na livraria enorme que havia em frente.

-Nem tente, eu sempre dou os lançamentos de jogos pro Ron, ele já até espera.

-Mas eu não faço ideia do que comprar, Gin.

-O Ron é super fácil de agradar, Harry. – Devolvi a resposta e ele me olhou com os olhos semicerrados. – O que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Comprando o presente da Mione.

Caminhamos sem pressa pelos corredores repletos de livros por todos os lados, eu totalmente a esmo, o Harry aparentando saber exatamente aonde ir. Paramos em frente a uma prateleira e ele soltou minha mão para procurar entre os títulos que havia ali, muito concentrado nas muitas opções disponíveis. Olhei em volta e uma estante com DVDs me chamou atenção, então caminhei até lá e fiz o mesmo que ele, olhando com atenção para um box específico.

-Amor, vem aqui. – Chamei alto o suficiente para que ele me ouvisse.

-Espera aí.

Não precisei esperar muito, em menos de dois minutos ele chegou atrás de mim e me prendeu num abraço nada discreto para um local público.

-Tenho que parar de rir igual um idiota toda vez que você me chama assim.

-Assim como?

-De amor.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro e o vi com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Não precisa, não, eu acho uma graça seu sorriso idiota.

Nós dois rimos da minha afirmação, e quando olhei para baixo novamente os dois livros na mão dele me chamou atenção. Um eu conhecia através do filme: O diabo veste Prada, mas do outro nunca ouvi falar.

-A vingança veste Prada? – Perguntei, lendo o nome na capa vermelha.

-É a continuação. O que você queria?

Tirei o box de filmes da prateleira e estiquei para ele:

-O Ron vai adorar, ele ama essa série.

-Prison Break? E quem não? Já sei, nem precisa me dizer, você não. – Zombou, acrescentando minha sugestão em sua pequena pilha de compras.

-Não tenho como opinar, só sei que a médica fica com o presidiário e tem um filho dele, o que é altamente irresponsável na minha opinião. – Falei como um aviso, fazendo-o rir.

-Eles se amam. – Ele justificou.

-Não muda que ele era um presidiário que ela não sabe nem de onde veio, nem o alto nível de transmissão de doenças entre esse público.

-Você não sabe de onde eu vim também.

-Li sua ficha médica completa, Harry, sei sim, você é que não sabe de onde eu vim.

-Pois me traga sua ficha médica amanhã mesmo, doutora. – Tentou soar sério, mas riu ao final.

-Meio tarde para essa preocupação, você não acha?

-Estou confiando na sua capacidade e pré-disposição a cuidar da saúde de todo mundo, espero que principalmente da sua. E também que você não vai me dar um golpe da barriga nem nada assim, agora que sabe que eu sou gerente.

A última observação me fez rir com vontade.

-Segundo seus cálculos eu ganho três vezes mais e só trabalho, não tenho tempo para nada, então você é que ficaria com a criança. Esse golpe não seria nada lucrativo para mim.

-Lucro é comigo mesmo, já gostei dessa linha de raciocínio. Acho que eu é que vou te dar um golpe agora, como faço para te engravidar sem você saber?

A pergunta absurda me arrancou uma nova gargalhada.

-Nem perca tempo tentando, o risco é muito próximo de zero, eu prestei bastante atenção na aula de métodos contraceptivos.

-Fora isso tem a sua capacidade de não deixar nada acontecer fora do seu controle. – Ele me olhou convencido antes de completar: - Fora eu, claro, mas eu sou uma exceção gostosa.

-E humilde, também, não podemos esquecer.

Harry agradeceu à moça do caixa, que embrulhou os presentes separadamente conforme sua indicação, e saímos da loja.

-Retribuindo o seu favor, meu pai gosta de vinil, ele tem vários. – Falou com o braço apoiado no meu ombro.

-Já ajuda, algum cantor específico?

-Rock clássico, se você encontrar Beatles é certeza absoluta.

-Vou tentar, não é o tipo de coisa que se encontra em cada esquina. Obrigada.

-Quer procurar mais alguma coisa?

-Não, por mim podemos ir embora.

Tomamos o caminho do estacionamento e as sacolas foram todas jogadas no banco de trás do meu carro.

-Preciso de um favor seu, Harry. – Falei quando já estávamos quase chegando na casa dele.

-O que for, minha linda. – Concedeu, fazendo carinho na minha nuca enquanto eu dirigia.

-Leva o Ron e a Mione no aeroporto semana que vem? O voo deles sai na segunda a tarde, eu vou estar trabalhando.

-Levo, só me avisa a hora certinho e onde buscar os dois, se na casa dele ou dela.

-Vou dizer à Mione que é você que vai e peço para ela ligar direto para você. – Estacionei em frente à portaria. – Obrigada pela companhia.

-Eu que agradeço, não quer mesmo subir?

-Hoje não, obrigada, mas no sábado venho direto para cá.

-Nós vamos mesmo jantar na casa do Ron? – Perguntou, me prendendo em um abraço.

-Sim, aí já entregamos os presentes dele.

-Então até sábado? – Me deu um selinho e se afastou suficiente para desgrudar nossas bocas.

-Até, comporte-se até lá.

-Vai demorar.

-Não vai não, prometo. – Respondi tão manhosa quanto ele falou, segundos antes de deixar as palavras morrerem em meio a um beijo lento e profundo. – Boa noite.

-Para você também, Ratinha, cuidado no caminho.

Esperei que ele pegasse as próprias compras e entrasse, antes de acenar para mim mais uma vez.

Sábado não chegou tão rápido quanto eu esperava, mas trouxe um dia lindo e ensolarado para que pudéssemos aproveitar a piscina do prédio antes de ir para a casa do meu irmão. Depois de muita conversa jogada fora, trocamos nossos presentes com quase uma semana de antecedência e muita animação, deixando a noite ainda mais engraçada.

Harry adorou o boné da liga de oficial de baseball que o Ron deu para ele, ouviu com atenção todos os conselhos de moda que Mione acrescentou à camisa social muito elegante com que o presenteou e eu realmente amei os brincos que ganhei do meu irmão, combinando com o anel que ele comprou no meu aniversário, mas o destaque da noite ficou com o casaco de linho rosé que encontrei ao abrir o embrulho muito bem feito que minha amiga me entregou.

-Uau! - Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, numa entonação muito parecida à que o Harry usava as vezes quando ficava impressionado.

As pontas assimétricas da peça davam um caimento mais jovem ao tecido elegante, deixando-o perfeito. Eu ainda nem tinha vestido e já tinha certeza que ficaria incrível.

-Vai ser lançado na próxima coleção de inverno, assim que vi o desenho achei sua cara e pedi para o Raul fazer um para você. - Sorri para ela em agradecimento. - Você pode colocar por cima de um look todo preto com calça skinny e scarpin, mas se quiser ousar um pouco mais me avisa e eu te ajudo.

Eu nem sabia quem era Raul, mas já era fã dele mesmo assim.

-Para o meu você não olhou tanto tempo assim. -Ron resmungou, enciumado.

-Eu amei o seu, Ron, mas estou esperando o próximo para olhar para os dois juntos.

-Que próximo?

-O que você vai trazer da Austrália. - Ouvi as risadas ao meu redor.

-Vou te trazer um crocodilo, já disse.

-Isso pesa mais do que 32Kg, amor, acho que não vai dar. - Minha cunhada entrou na brincadeira.

-Mione, ele tem medo de aranhas, não o deixe chegar muito perto de uma porque o escândalo é feio. - Alertei sob o olhar feio dele, arrancando mais risadas.

Harry e eu fomos embora no domingo logo após o almoço, aproveitar o resto do fim de semana namorando e deixar que eles terminassem os preparativos da viagem.

Usei os períodos livres que tive na segunda-feira para procurar na internet um antiquário, embora eu jamais tenha entrado em um, o fato de Lily ser historiadora me indicava que ali provavelmente eu encontraria o presente ideal para ela. Por sorte, havia um não tão longe assim da minha casa, e quando liguei informando minha intenção de olhar algumas peças o dono se disponibilizou a me atender pouco depois do horário.

Demorei alguns minutos dentro da loja para começar a ver aquele amontoado de coisas velhas como peças em exposição e venda, porque para mim era tudo antigo demais para ter algum valor. Excluí de imediato móveis e qualquer coisa grande e muito vistosa, eu não me arriscaria a estragar a decoração tão bonita da casa dela com qualquer coisa assim.

Para poupar o tempo de olhar tudo, expliquei ao vendedor que me acompanhava que eu queria algo discreto e simbólico para uma historiadora e ele me guiou até um porta jóias do século XIX, feito em pedra e metal, bem conservado e elegante, compondo sua beleza peculiar de coisas que o tempo consegue deixar ainda mais valiosas. Assim que pus os olhos não tive dúvidas, era isso.

O do James foi bem mais fácil, no mesmo antiquário haviam alguns vinis e entre eles dois dos Beatles, que foram incluídos na compra. Saí de lá com os dois embrulhos e satisfeita com as escolhas, que me pareceram ideais.

Colin também ficaria em casa no Natal e trabalharia comigo no ano novo, então antes de ir para casa no dia anterior ao início das nossas mini férias, o procurei para me despedir e não encontrei em lugar nenhum. Decidi encerrar minha busca e ligar para ele quando chegar em casa, mas surpreendentemente o encontrei no vestiário falando ao telefone.

-Também me diverti muito, podemos marcar de novo para a próxima semana, estarei de volta na segunda.

Não era muito educado, mas o assunto me chamou atenção e fiquei quieta atrás dele, escutando.

-Então tudo bem, deixamos para o começo do ano. Tenha um ótimo natal também e se divirta no ano novo. Beijos, Ced.

Ao ouvir o nome da pessoa com quem ele estava falando, quase ri alto, mas consegui segurar. Colin guardou o celular no bolso e se levantou para sair, mas assim que se virou deu de cara comigo e levou um susto.

-Ai, Ginny! - Exclamou exasperado.

-Beijos, Ced? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, ignorando seu olhar bravo. - Me conta isso direito.

-Nossa, que pessoa mais inconveniente. - Falou com superioridade.

-Vocês saíram, gato?

-Você ouviu tudo, sua mal educada, quer que eu conte por que?

-Não ouvi tudo, não, cheguei no fim. Saíram o não?

-Saímos. - Concedeu por fim, se sentando novamente, de frente para mim dessa vez.

-E como foi?

-Se quer mesmo saber, melhor impossível, me diverti como não acontecia há muito tempo. Ele é muito engraçado.

-E bonito também, não?

-Mais bonito que engraçado, e olha que eu ri a noite toda.

-Bonito nota doze? - Ele riu da minha pergunta, entendendo a alusão à nossa conversa de algumas semanas atrás.

-Gata, me diverti, e só. Pode fazer essa sua cabecinha apaixonada voltar do lugar mirabolante aonde ela já foi.

-E eu fiz uma pergunta, e só. - Dei de ombros com ar inocente.

-Nota doze e meio, então, respondendo à sua pergunta.

-Raro de encontrar, hein? - Provoquei mais um pouco, ele rolou os olhos para mim. - Eu estava te procurando para me despedir, já vou.

Colin veio até mim e me prendeu num abraço carinhoso, como sempre era quando me abraçava.

-Feliz Natal, gata, boa viagem e divirta-se por lá, mas aproveite para descansar um pouquinho também.

-Você também, e divirta-se com moderação porque eu preciso de você inteiro no Ano Novo comigo.

-Vou fazer o possível. – Falou sugestivo, me arrancando uma risada.

Harry e eu saímos cedo no dia seguinte para a casa dos pais dele, onde eu passaria os próximos cinco dias, e ele as próximas duas semanas.

Os dias que passei com eles foram uma sucessão infinita de mimos, com uma quantidade de comida que dava a entender que Lily e James pensavam que não nos alimentamos direito em casa. Eu não poderia mais dizer que me acostumaria com isso, o fato é que eu já estava acostumada e me sentia muito bem.

Na véspera de Natal, quando desci do quarto do Harry usando o vestido que Mione me deu de presente no meu aniversário e toda a produção recomendada por ela na ocasião, encontrei a casa cheia de pessoas simpáticas que eu nunca tinha visto ou ouvido falar, mas que sabiam meu nome e me cumprimentaram como se eu fosse uma velha conhecida. Depois de todos os cumprimentos e cordialidades, me acomodei ao lado do Harry no sofá.

-Você está uma coisa linda com essa roupa, Ratinha. - Elogiou, pousando a mão na minha coxa à mostra pela saia curta.

-Obrigada, lindinho.

-Comeu alguma coisa? - Perguntou depois de dar um beijo na minha mão e prendê-la entre as dele.

-Foi só o que eu fiz desde ontem, quase não aguento mais ver comida.

-Tem bolo gelado ainda.

-Então aguento assim. - Me corrigi rapidamente, fazendo-o rir.

-Minha mãe achou o propósito da vida dela te alimentando com aquele bolo.

-Não tenho reclamações, ela pode continuar.

-Que horas vou ganhar o meu presente? – Perguntou empolgado, deitando o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Não sei, que horas vocês trocam presentes normalmente?

-Quando forem todos embora, logo depois da ceia. Mas você pode me dar agora se quiser.

-Ah, não, vou esperar e fazer isso junto com todo mundo.

Já se aproximava das duas da manhã quando os últimos convidados, e também vizinhos da casa ao lado, foram embora. Nós todos estávamos cansados da recepção animada, mas ninguém pareceu se incomodar com isso quando nos acomodamos nos sofás para trocar presentes e continuar com a conversa noite adentro.

Lily e James pareceram adorar meus presentes, o que me deixou bastante aliviada e contente. Harry olhou com os olhos brilhando para a coleção de miniaturas de heróis da Marvel que comprei numa geek store, e abriu um sorriso muito sugestivo na minha direção quando viu a gravata elegante que adicionei ao embrulho.

-Contexto especial de natal? – Perguntou com um sorriso de canto, me deixando com as bochechas vermelhas.

-Esse é aquele assunto que a gente não pergunta o que significa, né? – James comentou divertido, tirando nossa atenção um do outro e me deixando ainda mais envergonhada.

Não consegui segurar a risada quando tirei de dentro do embrulho a Minnie vestida de médica, que eu tinha certeza que o objetivo era competir espaço na minha cama com o Coala médico australiano que ganhei da Mione. Além disso, o perfume que ele me deu também era maravilhoso.

Depois de presentearem o filho, Lily e James me entregaram um envelope rosa, confeccionado em papel encorpado. Dentro havia um convite para um day spa completo, agendado para um dia antes da minha volta para casa.

-Você cuida tanto dos outros, que pensamos que deveria tirar um dia para alguém cuidar de você também. – Lily explicou com empolgação. – Então vamos passar um dia de meninas juntas.

Nem preciso dizer que adorei, desde a companhia até tudo o que fizemos no nosso dia cheio de cuidados, massagens relaxantes e fofocas. Quando voltamos para casa, já de noite e após passar num restaurante para jantar, eu já sabia uma lista infinita de coisas a respeito dela, do seu trabalho, dos parentes mais próximos e relatos detalhados sobre coisas que o Harry fez em diferentes estágios da vida.

-Você podia ficar mais uns dias, né? – Harry reclamou quando nos acomodamos no quarto dele para dormir. – O que é isso que passaram em você? – Perguntou descendo o nariz pelo meu pescoço em direção ao braço.

-Óleos de massagem, por quê?

-É cheiroso, mas acabou com o seu cheiro, então tem que sair logo. – Resmungou ao final da frase, voltando a deitar a cabeça no meu peito.

-No final da semana que vem você já volta para casa.

-Você vem cedo no sábado?

-Não, eu vou sair cansada do plantão, melhor ir para casa dormir um pouco antes do que fazer besteira.

-Verdade, então descansa um pouco antes. – Determinou, se apoiando no cotovelo, o corpo parcialmente sobre o meu. – Vamos nos despedir agora?

-Hoje estou relaxada demais, Ursinho, nem encosta. – Brinquei já puxando-o para baixo, o pescoço ao alcance da minha boca.

-Vou relaxar mais, você vai ver, quando eu terminar você vai estar praticamente flutuando.

Adormeci um tempo depois ainda com a sensação de estar nas nuvens, e talvez por isso tenha demorado tanto para acordar no dia seguinte.

Ao contrário dos dias em que não fiz nada na casa dos meus sogros, a semana seguinte me recebeu com todo tipo de emergência possível, como era muito típico da época do ano. Colin me fez companhia todos os dias, e no último dia do ano fizemos nossa costumeira festa particular, com direito a presentes, jantar e tempinho de descanso para nós dois.

Apesar de na sala de descanso só haver camas de solteiro, ele ignorou minha reclamação e me empurrou para o canto até ter espaço suficiente para se deitar do meu lado, ambos de costas no colchão. A privacidade de estarmos sozinhos me permitiu saber com mais detalhes do encontro com o Ced, que na verdade já eram dois e não apenas um, como imaginei, e arrancou risadas enquanto eu relatava o que, segundo ele, era um caso de amor entre mim e a mãe do Harry.

Nós dois estávamos rindo quando meu celular tocou, anunciando uma chamada de vídeo do meu namorado. O relógio indicava que faltavam dez minutos para o primeiro dia do ano, o que justificava a ligação. Antes que eu atendesse, Colin puxou o aparelho da minha mão e sorriu para a tela assim que Harry apareceu.

-Oi! – Cumprimentou animado. – Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

-De acordo com a tradição, seria se eu estou bem. Estou sim, obrigado, e você? – Harry respondeu em meio a uma risada.

-Estou ótimo, mas não era isso. – Meu amigo riu também antes de prosseguir. – Como você se sente sabendo que está aí tão longe enquanto eu estou na cama com a Gin? – Virou a câmera para focar nós dois deitados um ao lado do outro.

-Com inveja e muito tranquilo, pode continuar onde está.

Nós três gargalhamos com a resposta e eu puxei o aparelho para conversar um pouco com ele. Quando desliguei o telefone já era quase meia noite, e assim que a hora certa chegou meu amigo me esmagou em um abraço cheio de risadas, desejos para o ano que se iniciava e piadinhas que sempre trocávamos quando não havia mais ninguém, porque certamente só eram engraçadas para nós dois.

Voltamos à emergência depois de alguns minutos descansando, e aproveitei o movimento fraco para pedir a ele que pegasse o prontuário do Harry para mim, porque eu precisava checar uma coisa que há dias me esquecia de verificar. Mal localizei a informação que estava procurando, e tive que sair correndo para atender apenas a primeira pessoa que achou que a melhor forma de comemorar esta data era bebendo e dirigindo.

O dia de buscar o Harry demorou a chegar, mas como já não era novidade o tempo com ele voou, assim como o mês de janeiro, que quando percebi já tinha passado da metade.

Eu esqueci de avisar a ele que viria, mas era um dia que eu não poderia começar em nenhum outro lugar, então saí do meu plantão no sábado e fui direto para o apartamento do meu namorado. Como era de se esperar, ele só percebeu minha presença quando me deitei ao lado dele, depois de um banho rápido e relaxante. Nos cumprimentamos com um beijo e ele voltou a dormir com os braços ao meu redor, o abraço me fazendo mergulhar ainda mais rápido na inconsciência.

Quando acordei, Harry estava deitado ao meu lado na cama, enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo entre os dedos.

-Eu que te acordei?

-Não, que horas são? - Cocei os olhos enquanto perguntava.

-Não sei, mas já é de tarde.

Me desvencilhei da mão dele e fui até o banheiro, de onde retornei minutos depois já muito mais apresentável.

-Estava com saudade de você, quase não nos vimos essa semana.

-Mês de férias é desse jeito mesmo, um monte de crianças se quebrando, acidentes de todo jeito. – Expliquei me sentando ao seu lado no colchão, de frente para ele. – Você sabe que dia é hoje?

-Sábado?

-Do mês.

-Vinte?

-Isso, e isso não te diz nada?

Observei enquanto ele se esforçava para entender, mas aparentemente sem sucesso.

-É algo que eu deveria me lembrar? – Perguntou desconfiado.

-Talvez. – Respondi vagamente, deixando-o ainda mais curioso. – Há exato um ano você quebrou o braço.

-Sério?

-Sim, e sabe o que eu estava pensando? – Ele negou com a cabeça. – Se estamos namorando, precisamos de uma data, não? De um aniversário.

-Faz muito sentido.

-E não começou quatro meses atrás, quando nos acertamos de vez, eu me recuso a não considerar tudo o que fizemos antes.

-É um bom ponto de vista. – Falou com um sorriso enorme na minha direção. – Mas também não começou exatamente quando nos conhecemos, começou?

-Claro que começou, não foi meu desafio que te motivou? Então, já faz um ano que eu sou a sua Ratinha.

Sua risada preencheu o quarto e eu acabei rindo junto.

-Então é hoje? Um ano de namoro? – Perguntou entrelaçando os dedos nos meus.

-Sim, feliz primeiro ano, Ursinho.

-Feliz primeiro ano, minha linda. – Desejou e me puxou para um beijo demorado.

Quando nos separamos, me inclinei sobre ele para alcançar minha bolsa, deixada sobre o criado mudo, e vi seu olhar curioso seguir meu movimento quando tirei o pequeno embrulho de lá de dentro.

-Eu comprei uma coisinha para você, espero que goste.

Ele me olhou dividido entre o deslumbre e a contrariedade.

-Eu não comprei nada para você.

-Não tem problema, ano que vem você me dá dois presentes. – Sugeri e ele riu. - Não é bem um presente, é que eu queria que você tivesse algo para lembrar de mim também.

-E quando eu não lembro? – Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, enquanto tentava desfazer o laço complicado que a vendedora da loja fez ali.

Gostei da resposta, e meu sorriso convencido com certeza demonstrou isso.

-Deixa eu abrir para você. – Puxei da mão dele e usei a ponta das minhas unhas grandes para desfazer com mais facilidade. – Aqui, só desfazer o laço agora.

-Obrigado.

O sorriso aumentou quando ele puxou de dentro um chaveiro em formato de ratinho e com um coração preso entre as pequenas patas dianteiras.

-Acho que estou apaixonado. - Ele falou sorrindo para o presente modesto.

-Acha? A essa altura é bom você estar mesmo e não ter nenhuma dúvida! - Exigi com o dedo apontado em sua direção.

-Agora eu estou arrependido de não ter comprado um chaveiro em formato de urso para você. – Comentou enquanto olhava todos os lados do objeto.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, a caveirinha já é tão a sua cara que eu a chamo de Harry.

-Lisonjeiro. – Falou com o cenho franzido, me arrancando uma risada.

Ele saiu do quarto e voltou segundos depois com a chave de casa nas mãos, prendendo ali o meu presente, estendeu para que eu pudesse ver também e se deitou de novo, me puxando para cima dele.

-Preciso fazer alguma coisa legal para você também, doutora. Não vou deixar nosso primeiro aniversário de namoro passar em branco de jeito nenhum.

-E o que você tem em mente? – Deslizei o nariz pelo rosto dele, aspirando o cheiro do creme de barbear que ele provavelmente usou enquanto eu dormia.

-O que você acha de jantarmos naquele mesmo bar onde você me disse que era a minha Ratinha?

-Adorei a ideia, será que conseguimos o mesmo banco no balcão também?

-Você lembra qual era a roupa que estava usando?

-De jeito nenhum vou de calça branca, essa parte não vai rolar. – Ele riu e nos virou na cama, ficando por cima de mim.

-Obrigado.

-Pelo que? – Passei a mão no rosto dele, pensando se algum dia eu pararia de achá-lo tão bonito.

-Apesar de alguns momentos que nem preciso citar, foi um ano maravilhoso para mim, você tem culpa direta nisso.

-Então obrigada também, eu não mudaria nada nesse ano, nem esses momentos. – Ele me olhou meio confuso. – Você já deve ter reparado que preciso de um empurrãozinho as vezes, né? Então, eles serviram para isso.

-Empurrãozinho? Que modesta, você precisa quase de um reboque.

Rolei os olhos exageradamente para ele.

-A gente começa sendo carinhoso e você estraga tudo sendo um ogro.

-Desculpa, vou ser um príncipe agora. – Adotou uma pose comportada, tirando a mão do meu quadril e colocando comportadamente na minha cintura.

-Também não é para tanto. – Empurrei a mão dele de volta para a minha bunda. – E depois, vamos fazer o que?

-O que você quiser, quer sair para dançar?

-Você dança? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida, não era uma das coisas que eu conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo.

-Eu tento, e você?

-Eu fiz ballet, lembra? Pelo menos tenho ritmo.

-Ou seja, também não. – Concluiu, nos fazendo rir.

-Gostei da ideia de dançar, mas vamos jantar e voltar para cá, colocamos uma sequência legal e fazemos isso aqui na sua casa mesmo, sem plateia e sem precisar nos comportar, o que acha?

-Perfeito, Ratinha, vai ser o melhor aniversário.

-Obrigada também por me dar uma data que valha a pena lembrar em janeiro.

Não precisei de maiores explicações para ele entender sobre o que eu estava dizendo.

-Foi em janeiro?

-Sim.

-Que dia?

-Já passou, você trabalhou até mais tarde no dia.

Ele me olhou com a expressão meio culpada.

-Não faz essa cara, Harry, é só mais um dia como qualquer outro.

Na verdade não era bem assim e ele sabia, mas não disse nada.

-Passei o dia todo no trabalho, falei com o Ron, atendi uma emergência complicada e fui para casa só para dormir, nenhuma novidade. – Reafirmei minha negação do pior dia do ano para mim.

-Então vamos nos concentrar no melhor dia de janeiro. – Se afastou com a mão estendida para mim.

-Vamos. – Aceitei o apoio que ele me oferecia e fui puxada para fora da cama.

-Sugiro começar alimentando a minha hóspede.

Ele se posicionou atrás de mim, e com as mãos na minha cintura me guiou até a cozinha.

O melhor dia de janeiro terminou num quarto cheio de espelhos e uma cama redonda, porque achamos que era uma data importante demais para simplesmente voltarmos para casa. Para compensar a falta de presente, Harry me acordou com café da manhã na cama, eu não podia reclamar.

A única novidade nas próximas semanas foi o Colin cada vez mais feliz sempre que o dia anterior coincidia com uma noite livre, e eu sabia qual era a companhia que o fazia ficar assim. Aos poucos vi os olhos dele brilhando cada vez mais ao falar do Ced, embora ainda o chamasse de "pavão", uma alusão ao jeito dele, sempre muito cheio de pompa e brilho próprio, que provavelmente ofuscava alguns desavisados por aí.

Minha cunhada me ligou duas semanas antes do aniversário do meu irmão para dizer que estava organizando uma festa surpresa para ele, apenas para os amigos mais próximos. Confirmei para ela que não havia nem dúvidas, com certeza Harry e eu compareceríamos no dia e horário marcado.

Na semana da comemoração, marquei com o Colin par irmos até o shopping no meu horário de almoço para comprarmos os presentes do Ron, já que ele também havia sido convidado, assim já aproveitaríamos o dia para almoçar juntos e contar as novidades dos últimos dias, corridos o suficiente para não conseguirmos nos falar. Ele chegaria no hospital algumas horas depois de mim e prometeu que me procuraria para irmos.

Eu estava no meio de um atendimento, tirando as bandagens do pulso de um paciente, quando duas batidas rápidas soaram na porta e meu amigo passou por ela, a expressão mortificada no rosto. Minha reação ao olhar para ele foi quase incontrolável, tentei disfarçar o riso com uma tosse, mas não tive o menor sucesso.

-Desculpe. – Pedi ao paciente antes de gargalhar.

O rapaz, de pouco mais de vinte anos e muito simpático, não se importou e pareceu até achar graça da situação cômica que ele não entendia, mas era engraçada apenas por conter o Colin emburrado e a minha risada alta.

-Só gostaria de avisar que estou esperando na recepção, doutora. – Ele falou com toda a dignidade que tinha e saiu do meu consultório.

Terminei o meu atendimento e me despedi do rapaz, só então pude ir ao encontro do meu amigo.

-Gato, o que é isso? – Me debrucei no balcão, de frente para ele.

-Eu gostei, se quer saber. – Afirmou com superioridade.

-Eu também gostei, você está lindo, mas esse cabelo não é nada sua cara. – Falei olhando com atenção o corte aparado nas laterais e com a parte de cima consideravelmente maior, arrumada sob uma camada de gel, cuidadosamente penteada para parecer despretensiosamente bagunçado.

-O Ced disse que valorizava o meu rosto fino e que o estilo despojado me deixaria aparentando alguns anos a menos.

-Você quer aparentar alguns anos a menos?

-Não, mas ele acha que sim. – Falou com o rosto sério, mas eu sabia que por baixo do desdém fingido ele tinha adorado.

-Se vocês dois gostaram, está ótimo, e se quer saber eu também gostei. – O encorajei, mas ele me olhou sem acreditar muito. – Vamos?

Ele concordou e me seguiu porta afora, em direção ao shopping. Optei por presentear meu irmão com um iPod de última geração que caberia mais músicas do que ele conseguiria escutar em um ano, gastei o tempo passeando com meu amigo pelos corredores, comemos alguma coisa diferente e voltamos apenas quando a minha agenda dizia que eu deveria voltar para os atendimentos da tarde.

Busquei o Ced no o início da tarde de sábado, e eu, ele e Harry fomos para a casa do meu irmão, organizar em seus devidos lugares o que foi planejado para a nossa pequena comemoração. Até tentei oferecer minha ajuda, mas o Ced foi categórico em negar e nem um pouco sutil em dizer que eu não era boa como ele nessas coisas, então melhor nem mexer em suas criações maravilhosas e deixá-lo trabalhar com perfeição.

Quando Ron e Mione passaram pela porta, tudo já estava devidamente organizado e meu irmão ficou realmente surpreso e feliz com a festa. Entreguei a ele meu presente, que rendeu minutos a fio de elogios para a minha escolha, aproveitei todas as guloseimas que havia para comer, confisquei uma bandeja inteirinha de brigadeiro para mim e conversei despreocupada com todos os convidados, inclusive Nick e Alex, amigos de muitos anos do Ron que eu não via há algum tempo, ambos simpáticos ao extremo e ótimas pessoas.

-Oi. – Cumprimentei minha cunhada, me sentando no braço da poltrona em que ela estava sentada.

-Está se divertindo?

-Muito! Esses brigadeiros estão maravilhosos. Quer?

-Obrigada. – Pegou alguns da minha bandeja.

-Estou adorando esse clima, sabia?

-Festivo?

-Não, familiar. – Ela olhou para cima e me lançou um olhar cúmplice e feliz, daqueles que só as melhores amigas conseguem.


	38. Chapter 38

O mês seguinte ao aniversário do meu irmão passou rápido e sem grandes acontecimentos. Encontrei algumas vezes minha vizinha, melhor amiga e, agora, cunhada, e ela estava sempre correndo para ir ou voltar do trabalho. Ron estava animado com o lançamento da segunda fase do seu jogo mais popular. Harry precisou viajar à trabalho por uma semana e voltou com tanta saudade quanto eu sentia por não vê-lo nesses dias.

Saí do hospital numa noite atipicamente quente de Abril e fui direto para a minha casa, disposta apenas a comer e afundar na minha cama, mas meu celular tocou antes mesmo que eu trancasse a porta. O nome do meu irmão na tela não era incomum, mas o tom comedido com que ele me cumprimentou, sim.

-Tudo bem, Ron?

-Tudo e você?

-Também. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada, eu só queria saber se você não quer vir jantar aqui em casa comigo e a Mione hoje.

A voz dele não estava alerta, o que me tranquilizava quanto a ter acontecido alguma coisa ruim, mas algo me dizia que eu não voltaria a mesma desse tal jantar. Eu não estava com muita vontade de sair de casa, muito menos de enfrentar noticias bombásticas, mas não poderia dizer não a eles.

-Claro, Ron, agora?

-Sim, pode vir, estamos te esperando.

Desliguei o telefone e fiz o caminho inverso, aproveitando a porta ainda aberta. Cruzei as ruas escuras até a casa dele, estacionei atrás do carro da minha vizinha e respirei fundo antes de tocar a campainha.

-Oi, Gin.

-Oi, Mione. – Trocamos um beijo de cumprimento enquanto eu avaliava sua expressão feliz, o que me deixou ainda mais em alerta.

-Oi! – Ron veio ao nosso encontro e se abaixou para me dar um beijo. – Vem, já está pronto.

Me surpreendeu ele ter preparado canelone de frango com requeijão, que era o meu prato preferido, e embora estivesse uma delícia, eu não estava conseguindo aproveitar a refeição com os dois se entreolhando a cada dois minutos na minha frente.

-Gente, por favor falem logo o que vocês tem para dizer, porque não sei mais se fico preocupada ou desesperada. – Pedi soltando os talheres e os encarando, sem dar indícios de que abriria mão da minha resposta.

Minha amiga respirou fundo e me olhou decidida, muito diferente do Ron, que me encarava meio cauteloso, sem saber como dizer.

-Primeiro fique tranquila, não há nada para se preocupar nem se desesperar. – Mione falou tranquilamente. – Ao contrário, eu acho que você vai gostar bastante.

Ai meu Deus, só pode ser o que eu estou pensando.

-E a gente não planejou nada disso, mas estamos muito felizes. – Meu irmão completou, olhando para mim ainda sem saber como dizer.

Não que precisasse, eu seria capaz de apostar o teor da notícia, e minha cabeça já estava rodando.

-Vamos ter um bebê. – Mione falou de uma vez.

Eu não sabia dizer como estava minha cara, mas os dois ficaram me olhando de um jeito engraçado, como se esperando alguma reação da minha parte. Apoiei o rosto nas mãos e respirei fundo antes de olhar para eles de novo.

-Eu não sei o que dizer. – Confessei minha confusão. – Parabéns?

Os dois riram da minha falta de reação imediata. Eu não queria que eles pensassem que não gostei da notícia, mas a questão é que nem eu sabia ainda o que estava pensando, como diria a eles?

-Foi meio de surpresa e eu não sei ainda o que pensar disso, mas... – Minha frase morreu diante dos olhares divertidos dos dois. – Ah, vocês me entenderam. – Deixei para lá e nós três rimos.

-Foi bem de surpresa para nós também, Gin. – Ron falou com os braços ao redor dos ombros da namorada. – Mas passado o susto, eu já estou me sentindo todo bobo.

A cara dele não negava o fato, mas optei por não comentar sobre isso e embrenhar por assuntos que eu conseguiria manter normalmente:

-E você já foi ao médico, Mione?

-Sim, fomos ontem e ele confirmou que estou de quatro semanas e está tudo bem com nós dois.

-Se você precisar de algum tipo de acompanhamento especial ou quiser tirar algumas dúvidas, no hospital tem uma obstetra maravilhosa, eu consigo uma hora com ela quando você quiser.

-Obrigada, Gin. – Agradeceu com um sorriso radiante, os olhos brilhando.

Meu Deus, cadê a minha amiga que me diria que já tem um médico ótimo?

-E o que vocês vão fazer agora? – Perguntei olhando de um para o outro. – Quer dizer, tem um bebê chegando e não que eu entenda muito deles, mas requerem uma série de cuidados e coisinhas.

-Por enquanto a única coisa que sabemos é que em duas semanas vamos para a Austrália contar aos meus pais, quando voltarmos pensamos nisso, não é, amor?

-Sim, mas com certeza vamos ao menos morar juntos, não vou ficar longe da Mione nesse período delicado, quero participar de tudo.

Era o filho ou filha do meu irmão e da minha melhor amiga, o que quer dizer que eu seria tia de todas as formas: sangue e consideração. Eu ainda não tinha digerido a ideia, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza:

-Eu quero acompanhar tudo também, se vocês não se importarem.

-Nós fazemos questão. – Ron garantiu com um sorriso satisfeito.

Terminamos o jantar enquanto ela me contava como desconfiou e descobriu tão rápido, entre outras coisas que já estava pensando para o bebê. Vê-los tão felizes assim, especialmente minha amiga, me deixava feliz por eles também. Quando me despedi, horas depois, os dois me acompanharam até a porta e trocamos um abraço apertado antes de eu ir para casa.

Me deitei na minha cama ainda não conseguindo pensar em nada além do fato de que muito em breve a minha família, até então composta por apenas duas pessoas, teria mais um integrante, e que ele precisaria de toda atenção e cuidado que o Ron pudesse dar. Num rompante de infantilidade do qual eu não me orgulho, pensei em que é que eu faria agora quando precisasse da atenção dele. Eu não seria mais a única, e nem a prioridade.

Esse bebê seria meu sobrinho ou sobrinha e não tenho dúvidas de que eu o amaria, mas também não consegui evitar dormir ainda sentindo um pouco de ciúmes da sua chegada.

Eu precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso, e cheguei ao hospital decidida a falar com o Colin, porque ele sempre escutava com atenção todas as confusões emocionais que eu estava disposta a compartilhar. O encontrei no pré-operatório enquanto higienizava minhas mãos, e estranhei ele passar por trás de mim com as mãos devidamente comportadas ao lado do próprio corpo, e não na minha bunda.

-Bom dia, Gin. – Cumprimentou muito formal para os padrões do meu amigo.

O observei de canto de olho enquanto lavava as próprias mãos e se enfiava no centro cirúrgico em frente ao meu, onde sua presença tinha sido requisitada. Deixei o assunto de lado por um tempo, enquanto trabalhava para ajudar a uma garotinha de sete anos a ter o braço no ângulo normal novamente, após uma fratura feia.

-Mary, você viu o Colin? – Perguntei a uma enfermeira amiga dele, assim que terminei de informar à família que havia sido um sucesso.

-Está na lanchonete, acabou de sair para comer alguma coisa.

-Obrigada. – Sorri para ela e fui até lá.

O encontrei sentado sozinho em uma mesa de canto, olhando emburrado para a lata de refrigerante à sua frente. Comprei meu próprio almoço e me sentei com ele sem esperar pelo convite.

-Fala, gato, o que tem de errado? – Perguntei sem nenhum rodeio.

-E por que teria algo errado? – Ergueu a sobrancelha para mim com um ar de superioridade nada convincente.

-Não me chamou de gata, não me apalpou, não me convidou para almoçar... – Enumerei os motivos. – Bem você não pode estar.

Ele rolou os olhos e se rendeu, apoiando o queixo na mão antes de começar a dizer:

-Eu acabei brigando com o Ced ontem.

-Briga feia? – Perguntei interessada, porque ele realmente parecia feliz ultimamente.

-Não, foi besta demais e é isso que me deixa mais bravo. – Se virou para mim com a mão erguida numa pose indignada. – Ele quer que eu renove todo o meu guarda roupa para o inverno!

Era tão absurdo imaginar o Colin numa situação dessa que eu gargalhei.

-Não tem graça, Ginny! – Me repreendeu, jogando o guardanapo em mim.

-Tudo bem, desculpa. – Me recompus e ele voltou à sua pose deprimida. – Mas você não que comprar umas roupas?

-Pra que? Meu guarda roupa está ótimo como está, tenho mais roupas do que consigo usar e não preciso de mais. Mas o Ced parece achar que a vida só faz sentido se ele comprar uma peça nova por semana.

Ele bufou irritado ao fim da frase e praguejou baixinho, demonstrando toda sua frustração. Decidi deixar minhas questões emocionais para lá e oferecer minha companhia silenciosa, que ele agradeceria em outra ocasião quando não estivesse tão irritado. Voltamos ao trabalho assim que eu terminei de comer e não o vi mais durante a tarde.

Um tempo depois meu celular tocou e estranhei ao ver o nome da minha cunhada na tela, mas ao mesmo tempo me senti preocupada de um jeito diferente, mais protetor.

-Oi, Mione, tudo bem?

-Oi, Gin, tudo e você?

-Também.

-E o bebê?

-Nós dois estamos ótimos. – Me respondeu satisfeita. - Só queria perguntar uma coisa, o Colin está bem? Porque o Ced está com a roupa da tristeza dele e isso nunca é um bom sinal.

-Roupa da tristeza? – Meu tom demonstrava por si só como eu achava isso absurdo.

A risada dela também indicava que não via muito sentido.

-Pois é, acredite, isso existe no mundo dele.

-Que mundo peculiar. – Comentei mais para mim, mas ela riu outra vez mesmo assim. – Eu o vi hoje e ele estava triste, mas demonstrando de um jeito que eu consigo entender.

-É um jeito tão engraçado quanto?

-Mais ou menos, quando está triste ele não passa a mão em mim e nem me chama de gata, chama pelo nome mesmo.

Ouvi a gargalhada dela do outro lado e acabei rindo junto.

-Agora que já sei mais ou menos o motivo, vou falar com o Ced antes que ele exploda em chocolate. Obrigada, Gin, e desculpe atrapalhar.

O exagero que eu quase conseguia ver só em ouvi-la falar me fez rir com vontade.

-De nada, Mione, e não tem problema nenhum. Beijos para vocês dois. – Me pareceu errado mandar meu carinho apenas para ela e esquecer de quem agora ela carregava.

-Beijos de nós dois, titia. – Retribuiu com o tom infinitamente mais carinhoso.

Encerramos a ligação e eu voltei ao trabalho até que já estivesse na hora de ir para casa. Me troquei e fui até a recepção atrás do meu amigo, que continuava com a mesma cara de insatisfeito.

-Oi, gato.

-Oi, gata. – O tom usado entregava que ele só me chamou assim para que eu não tocasse mais no assunto.

Dei a volta no balcão e me sentei na mesa em frente a ele.

-É só uma roupa, Colin, compra logo e pronto.

Ele me olhou cético, a sobrancelha erguida em desafio.

-Todo ano a Mione me arrasta pro shopping com ela e brinca de Barbie comigo o dia inteiro, me fazendo experimentar e comprar um monte de coisas. Voltamos com sacolas de coisas que eu não precisava e ela fica tão feliz. – Ele já me olhava com atenção ao fim do meu relato. - E olha que a Mione é só minha melhor amiga. E se quer saber, no fim eu até me divirto e sempre tenho um dia ótimo.

Ele me olhou de canto por um tempo, sem dizer nada, mas pela sua cara eu sabia que estava ponderando o que eu acabei de dizer.

-Já vou, gato, amanhã conversamos mais.

-Tchau, gata, bom descanso.

Ele retribuiu meu abraço rápido e eu me levantei para sair, deixando-o pensativo e levando de volta comigo todas as coisas sobre as quais eu queria ter conversado.

Atravessei o portão da garagem alguns minutos depois e me perdi em pensamentos enquanto subia de elevador até meu andar. Distraída, destranquei a porta e literalmente soltei um grito quando quase colidi com o Harry, assim que dei um passo para dentro.

-Oi, Ratinha! – Falou sorridente, se aproximando e me prendendo em um abraço.

-Por que você quer me matar de susto? – Perguntei exagerada, retribuindo o carinho.

-Estava com saudade de você, não nos vimos e mal nos falamos essa semana.

-Você que anda trabalhando demais, Ursinho. – Falei enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

-Não quero mais trabalhar tanto assim, não, isso não está fazendo bem ao nosso relacionamento. – Fez manha, apertando os braços ao redor da minha cintura com o rosto encostado no meu pescoço.

-Eu também estava com saudade.

Me virei de frente e ele apertou os dedos na minha cintura, aprofundando nosso beijo. Espalmei as mãos no peito dele e o empurrei.

-Espera, tenho uma coisa para te falar.

Ele me olhou sem saber o que esperar, mas não disse nada, apenas me encarou com os olhos arregalados:

-Tenho que me preocupar?

A pergunta me fez rir e ele pareceu mais relaxado.

-Não, não precisa. – O puxei pela mão em direção ao sofá. – Senta aqui comigo, estou precisando desabafar.

-Que aconteceu, Gin? – Perguntou com a voz suave, se acomodando de frente para mim no sofá, minha perna sobre a dele.

-Vou ter um sobrinho. Ou sobrinha.

A boca dele se abriu em um "O" surpreso.

-É, também fiquei com essa cara. – Ele riu, suavizando a expressão. – Eles me contaram ontem, Mione está de quatro semanas e os dois estão com cara de bobos.

Ele me olhou por um tempo, me estudando, e eu sustentei seu olhar sem me constranger.

-E como você está com isso?

Hesitei uma vez antes de dizer, mas eu ia ter que falar sobre isso com alguém e dessa vez não dava para ser com o Ron.

-Eu estou com ciúmes. – Soltei de uma vez, me inclinando e deitando o rosto no ombro dele. – Ridículo, né?

Ele riu sem tirar sarro, só um sorriso mesmo, e fez carinho na minha cabeça.

-Não acho ridículo, não, Ratinha, acho até bem normal. Você é o bebê do Ron há muito tempo. – Falou com a voz suave. – Aliás, acho super legal o jeito que vocês cuidam um do outro.

-Eu estou feliz, não tem como não estar, mas sei lá, é estranho. – Me afastei e encostei a cabeça no sofá, voltando a olhar para ele.

-O que é estranho? – Perguntou fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

-Eu achava que a minha família seria só nós dois sempre, sabe? E agora não é mais.

O semblante dele ficou mais sério por um momento, com uma sombra diferente da atenção de quando cheguei, mas logo se suavizou e voltou ao carinho que estava me fazendo.

-Você vai gostar de ter uma família um pouquinho maior que isso, minha linda, tenho certeza.

-Eu já gosto da ideia desse bebê, sabia? Acho que o ciúmes vai passar.

-Daqui a pouco você vai estar sentindo ciúmes é do bebê, porque eu vou ser o tio mais legal. – Falou convencido.

Olhei feio para ele, mas não consegui segurar a risada.

-Pode sair de cima do meu sobrinho, moleque, ele tem que gostar mais de mim.

-E se for ela?

-Tem que gostar mais de mim do mesmo jeito, ainda vai ser minha. – Terminei minha frase indignada em meio a risadas de nós dois.

-Credo, só quero brincar com ela um pouquinho. – Fez um bico que eu não resisti em beijar.

-Só um pouquinho mesmo, porque ela vai ser minha sobrinha, então com certeza vai ter um fraco por você, não posso arriscar.

-Que bom saber disso, vou me aproveitar dessa queda das mulheres da sua família por mim.

-Eu só espero continuar sendo a primeira. – Cobrei com o dedo apontado para ele.

-Ratinha, você é a única. – Me puxou pela cintura de modo que eu me acomodasse em seu colo. – Do mundo.

Aquela abordagem me agradava mais, então nem tentei frear meu sorriso satisfeito. Harry sem dúvidas sabia como me agradar, e fez isso pelo resto da noite até adormecermos grudados um no outro.

O contato entre Mione e eu ficou muito mais assíduo depois da novidade, porque eu estava falando sério quando disse que gostaria de acompanhar de perto a gravidez. Além disso, conversar com ela nunca foi uma coisa chata, a carga de novidades diárias só deixou mais legal.

Um dia antes do embarque dos dois para a Austrália, Harry e eu saímos com os amigos dele para um encontro no mesmo bar estilo cassino a que eu já tinha ido uma vez e ganhado de todos eles no meu jogo preferido. Fomos um dos primeiros a chegar e dividimos a mesa com Alice e Robert, seu namorado, até que os outros chegassem também. Mike e Lisa não viriam por causa da Meg, que estava a coisa mais linda e esperta do mundo com seus sete meses de vida, mas Jess, Tom e Dave já tinham confirmado presença.

Estávamos em meio a uma gargalhada coletiva quando a voz de animada do Dave nos cumprimentou. Me afastei do abraço do Harry e joguei o cabelo para trás, me virando para cumprimentá-lo, mas a primeira pessoa que vi e me apertou imediatamente num abraço não foi ele.

-Oi, Gin, tudo bem? Quanto tempo!

-Oi, Kate. Tudo ótimo, e com você?

-Também. E ai, gatinho? – Me soltou e fez o mesmo com o Harry.

Precisei de muito auto controle e paz interior para ignorar os dois e cumprimentar os demais recém chegados. Quando voltei à minha cadeira, Harry já estava sentado na dele e eu retornei à nossa posição inicial, com seus braços ao meu redor e encostada levemente em seu peito. Tão logo me sentei, Kate também se acomodou na única cadeira livre, do meu outro lado.

-Vocês já pediram alguma coisa? – Jess perguntou, se acomodando ao lado do Dave, de frente para mim.

-Só algumas bebidas para esperar vocês chegarem. – Alice respondeu.

-Então vamos começar a jogar? – Dave falou empolgado.

-Da um tempo, Dave, vamos comer alguma coisa antes. – Jess sugeriu, empurrando de leve o ombro dele.

Pensei ter ouvido uma lufada mais pesada de ar ao meu lado, vinda de onde a Kate estava sentada. Olhei de canto para ela e a vi muito interessada em cutucar alguma coisa na própria unha.

-Como você quiser, madame. – Ele respondeu irônico e chamou um garçom que estava passando ali por perto.

Nossas porções chegaram minutos depois e a conversa se estendeu enquanto os pratos eram esvaziados. Bebidas foram chegando no mesmo ritmo, assim como os refrigerantes do Harry.

-Podemos jogar agora? – Dave repetiu o convite e todos concordaram.

Ele começou a embaralhar as cartas e as pessoas foram se agrupando ao redor da mesa. Harry me puxou para mais perto e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-Você quer jogar?

-Não faço questão.

-Então me conta o vício deles, quero dar um show igual ao seu naquele dia. – Pediu com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

Posicionei as mãos em concha ao redor da boca para evitar que ouvissem qualquer coisa do que eu diria a seguir, e contei a ele o que me pediu, facilitando o caminho para que colocasse em prática os truques que o ensinei.

-Vamos, doutora? – Dave convidou num tom debochado, ele ainda não havia tido sua revanche.

-Hoje não, Dave, vou mandar o meu correspondente direto.

Harry se levantou e caminhou até a cadeira vazia mais próxima da mesa sob risadas, sua falta de habilidade era conhecida no grupo.

-Nos represente, Ursinho. – Incentivei com uma palmadinha na bunda dele quando passou na minha frente.

Me dei conta do apelido assim que o pronunciei, mas todos já haviam escutado e a gargalhada foi geral. Harry se virou para mim com o semblante bravo e eu o olhei de volta com um sorriso amarelo.

-Desculpa. – Murmurei lentamente para que ele conseguisse ler meus lábios.

-Vem, Ursinho, está demorando muito. – Tom convidou em tom de piada.

-O apelido é de uso pessoal e intransferível, Tom, então nem se atreva a usar ou vou aí e acabo com suas fichas em três jogadas. – Ameacei, o tom dividido entre falar sério e estar brincando.

-Melhor parar, então. – Ele concordou achando graça, mas deixou o assunto para lá.

Nas primeiras rodadas Harry estava meio tímido, mas aos poucos foi se soltando e acabando com as piadinhas que lançavam a ele. Eu estava completamente distraída olhando o jogo à minha frente quando a voz ao lado chamou minha atenção.

-Que anel lindo! – Kate exclamou com admiração, se inclinando para frente e olhando de perto. – Posso ver?

-Claro. – Estendi minha mão para que ela visse melhor a pedra lapidada em formato de coração.

-Harry arrasou no presente. – Comentou impressionada.

-Não foi o Harry, foi meu irmão.

-Achei que fosse ele, me parece exatamente o tipo de presente que ele te daria. Uma joia para alguém que ele considera tão valiosa quanto. – Explicou me olhando com cumplicidade.

Eu tinha uma imagem pré-concebida da Kate, de que eu não deveria gostar dela por pura implicância. Mas ela insistir em ser amável assim comigo deixava a minha tarefa difícil.

-Ele me deu essa. – Puxei o pingente e mostrei a ela.

-É o símbolo da sua profissão, não é? – Olhou a peça com atenção e eu assenti. – Que lindo!

-Eu também acho, adoro meu colar.

Ela me lançou um sorriso compreensivo, que me dizia perfeitamente que ela entendia por que e eu tinha razão. O assunto morreu por um tempo e nos concentramos novamente na bagunça que eles faziam enquanto jogavam, as piadas ditas em vozes mais altas do que o necessário e as apostas gritadas com presunção e segurança para fazer o adversário desistir.

Quando meu olhar cruzou com o do Harry, ele me lançou seu sorriso de canto que eu já sabia traduzir, e esse queria dizer que ele tinha me visto conversar com a amiga e estava achando graça. Notei também que sua pilha de fichas estava bastante equilibrada com a do Dave, que claramente era o melhor jogador entre os outros, e não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco orgulhosa.

-Eles parecem bem íntimos, né? – Kate chamou minha atenção de novo, mas sem a animação de antes.

-Desculpe, quem? – Desviei meus olhos para ela.

-Jess e o Dave.

Olhei disfarçadamente para os dois e o vi cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dela, que riu com vontade. Me lembrei do Harry me contando que a Kate era apaixonada por ele, o que com certeza explicava seu tom de voz chateado.

-Eu acho que não, Kate, me parecem amigos.

Ela riu sem humor e me olhou também.

-O Harry com certeza te contou. Ridículo da minha parte, né?

-Sinceramente, eu não acho. Não posso dizer que é ou não é uma boa ideia, porque eu só conheço o Dave que senta com a gente na mesa de um boteco e fala besteira o tempo todo, mas para você gostar dele eu tenho certeza de que há motivo suficiente.

-Sim, há, mas agora já não sei se eles são reais ou existem só na minha cabeça.

Não soube o que responder para isso, então me concentrei por um tempo na empolgação do jogo.

-Quer ouvir como tudo aconteceu? Aí você me diz sua opinião. – Perguntou de repente.

Eu a olhei meio sem saber o que dizer, porque não tinha ideia de como reagir a essa intimidade toda adquirida de forma tão rápida. Mas por outro lado, era amiga do Harry, irmã do Mike e cunhada da Lisa, ela com certeza tinha cursos avançados em como fazer amigos de infância com apenas poucos encontros.

-Quero, mas vamos pedir outra bebida antes porque acho que essa história é longa e não vou querer interromper.

Quando o garçom colocou na nossa frente mais duas caipirinhas de morango, vislumbrei de relance o olhar divertido do Harry para mim enquanto eu entregava o copo à minha companheira de conversa, mas não me atentei muito a isso e a incentivei a começar a história. Em resumo, os dois se conheciam já há bastante tempo e entre uma carona e outra depois dos encontros de todo mundo as coisas foram acontecendo e eles tiveram muitos encontros a sós no último ano, e foi quando ela acabou concretizando a pequena queda que sempre teve por ele e se apaixonando. Acontece que Dave leva tudo na brincadeira demais, inclusive o que os dois têm, e isso chegou ao limite do aceitável quando ele usou um dia em que eles estavam na praia para ficar com outra pessoa, sob o pretexto de que eles não tinham um relacionamento. E agora ela achava que ele estava saindo com a Jess também.

-Mas que... – Parei sem saber como completar a frase.

-Filho da puta? Idiota? Animal? – Ela o fez por mim.

-Sim.

-Pois é.

A deixei ficar pensativa por alguns minutos, enquanto ponderava ou não o resultado das minhas observações enquanto ela se estendia em sua história. Decidi que faria bem a ela saber.

-Mas eu não acho que ele tenha algo com a Jess. – Sua atenção voltou a mim novamente. – Pelo menos, não algo que ele valorize.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Observei enquanto você falava, e ele te olha o tempo todo.

Kate arqueou a sobrancelha em dúvida, mas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Vocês ainda saem juntos?

-As vezes, a última faz umas duas semanas.

-E quem convida quem?

-Normalmente ele me convida.

-Para de aceitar, faz ele entender que se for só isso não quer mais, aí você vê no que dá. – Sugeri sob seu olhar atento. – Se ele também quiser, vocês se entendem, se não, já desencana de vez e para de esperar.

-É, faz sentido. – Falou pensativa, mas logo em seguida bufou. – Eu deveria ter vindo de carro.

-E você veio como?

-De carona com ele. Achei que seríamos só nós dois, mas ele passou para pegá-la também.

Tenho certeza que um lado meu sempre teria um pouco de ciúmes da Kate, mas o outro lado, aquele mais racional e cheio de empatia, não conseguiu não se comover ao imaginar como o clima estaria ruim dentro daquele carro.

-Se você quiser, eu e o Harry te levamos para casa.

-Não vai te atrapalhar? É meio fora do caminho da casa dele...

-Não vai, Harry que é o motorista hoje e tenho certeza de que não vai se importar. – Garanti com um sorriso que ela retribuiu.

-Obrigada, Gin.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvi um tapa na mesa e a gargalhada feliz do meu namorado.

-Não acredito nisso! – Dave exclamou exasperado, o rosto transbordando irritação.

Harry levantou cheio de pose e caminhou novamente até mim com um sorriso presunçoso. A cadeira que ele estava ocupando não estava mais ali, mas ele não se incomodou em sentar de lado no meu colo.

-Nos representei com orgulho, Ratinha, foi fichinha ganhar do Dave.

-O Dave é fraquinho mesmo. – Provoquei e ele me lançou um gesto obsceno que arrancou mais risadas.

-Você tem que me dar uma aula também, Ginny. – Dave exigiu, parecendo abalado.

-Nem pensar, cara, essas aulas aqui só eu ganho. – Harry respondeu por mim, arrancando uma coleção de olhares maliciosos dos amigos.

-Parabéns. – Falei para que só ele ouvisse, o rosto virado em sua direção.

-Acho que mereço recompensa por ser um bom aluno, vou pensar e te falo. – Se abaixou para me dar um beijo.

Ninguém mais quis continuar jogando, então apenas conversamos por um bom tempo ainda. Quando minhas pernas começaram a formigar embaixo dele, trocamos de lugar para eu me acomodar em seu colo, e assim permaneci até levantarmos para ir embora. Parados na calçada enquanto os carros eram trazidos, me despedi de todos eles com beijos no rosto, mas fixei minha atenção na voz do Dave quando a Kate se despediu dele:

-Você não vai comigo?

-Não, vou com o Harry e a Gin.

-Por que? – Ele parecia visivelmente contrariado por não ter a companhia dela.

-Quero conversar um pouco com eles, e a Gin ofereceu. Boa noite, Dave.

Ela percebeu que eu estava olhando e segurou a cara de satisfação, mas eu ri para ela mesmo assim. Harry estava falando alguma coisa com o Tom e não prestou atenção, então seu olhar se tornou confuso quando a viu parada do meu lado, mas teve o bom senso de não perguntar em voz alta.

-A Kate não veio de carro, vamos deixá-la em casa, ta bom? – Informei casualmente, para que os dois ouvissem.

-Tudo bem, mas não acostuma que eu não sou seu motorista. – A provocou em tom debochado, fazendo-a rolar os olhos para ele.

Poucos minutos de trajeto depois, a deixamos em frente ao prédio situado em outro bairro e voltamos para as ruas tranquilas da cidade, em direção à casa do meu namorado.

-O que foi aquele papo todo com a Ka, Ratinha? – Perguntou assim que ficamos sozinhos, me olhando meio de canto.

-Só estávamos conversando, ela precisava contar, eu estava ali para ouvir. – Dei de ombros, sem dar maiores detalhes.

-Por um minuto fiquei com medo de que você estivesse querendo matá-la, sabe? Atraindo para a armadilha. – Provocou, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

-E você ia me ajudar?

-Melhor cúmplice do que vítima também, né? Então eu ia, mas com certeza demoraria para me livrar do trauma depois, eu não estou acostumado a ver pessoas por dentro.

Não aguentei a cara de nojo dele e ri, a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

-Para de ser besta, não vou matar ninguém, e a Kate é... -

-É...?

-Muito legal. – Falei por fim, ignorando a cara de satisfação que ele com certeza faria.

-Eu te falei isso desde o começo.

-Falou, mas sua opinião continua não contando nesse caso, porque você tem uma visão muito tendenciosa sobre ela.

-Ai meu Deus, lá vem de novo você com esse papo. – Falou exasperado, mas eu consegui notar também a descontração ao adotar o tom deliberadamente. – Só tenho visão tendenciosa sobre você, amor, ninguém mais. Se me perguntarem um defeitinho só da Ginny eu nem vou saber o que dizer.

-Fale mais sobre isso, estou gostando de ouvir. – Pedi me acomodando melhor, e o ouvi rir mais alto.

Ele continuou me bajulando o caminho todo, nos fazendo rir e esquecer qualquer outro assunto nesse momento.

Ron e Mione embarcaram numa segunda-feira à noite para a Austrália, então não tive problema para levá-los no aeroporto e Harry me acompanhou para fazer companhia na volta. No dia seguinte eles avisaram assim que chegaram ao destino e na quarta pela manhã o Ron me ligou para contar que já tinham dado a notícia e os pais dela ficaram super felizes com a novidade.

O plantão daquela semana estava atipicamente tranquilo, o que era ótimo, porque apenas eu e outro ortopedistas estávamos no hospital na sexta à noite. Colin estava no meu turno também, mas infelizmente não teve tanto tempo livre assim.

-Gato, como está a emergência? – Perguntei a ele quando se aproximava da meia noite.

-Livre, só uma cirurgia que o Louis já está fazendo.

-Então vou descansar um pouco, tudo bem?

-Vai sim, eu te chamo se precisarmos de você.

-Obrigada.

Saí da recepção em direção à sala de descanso e me deitei para tentar dormir um pouco antes de precisar sair correndo outra vez. Não demorei a pegar no sono, mas parece que com a mesma rapidez com que dormi, Colin me despertou.

-Gata, acorda, precisamos de você. – Ouvi sua voz antes de abrir os olhos.

Levantei da cama e passei a mão no rosto para espantar a cara de cansaço, arrumei de novo meu rabo de cavalo e me levantei para acompanhá-lo até a emergência. Estranhei ele ter vindo pessoalmente me chamar ao invés de usar o comunicador interno, mas provavelmente ele estava com tempo livre.

-Que horas são?

-Quase duas da manhã, desculpa te acordar, mas o Louis ainda está em cirurgia e não tem previsão de término, então tinha que ser você mesmo. – Ele estava extremamente cauteloso ao dizer, me acompanhando de perto.

-Sem problemas, gato. Qual sala?

-Trauma doze.

-Obrigada.

Estiquei minha mão para abrir a porta que ele me indicou, mas seus dedos se fecharam no meu pulso, me fazendo olhar para ele.

-Gata, é uma tentativa de suicídio, acho melhor já te contar logo. – Ele me olhou como se a culpa fosse dele, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia aquele frio incômodo se instalar dentro de mim. – Desculpe ter que passar o caso para você, mas eu não tinha escolha.

Demorei um minuto inteiro para conseguir dizer alguma coisa, usando esse tempo para me forçar a pensar em outra coisa e me convencer de que a natureza do acidente não fazia diferença, eu tinha apenas que tratar o paciente.

-Sem problemas, gato, obrigada por avisar.

Ele não tinha escolha ao me chamar, eu também não tinha outra que não fazer o meu trabalho, então me soltei da mão dele e entrei na sala. As equipes de trauma e enfermagem já tinham iniciado os primeiros socorros e estavam todos amontoados ao redor do leito, o que era ótimo porque assim me tirava a obrigação de olhar para o paciente nesse momento.

-Desculpem a demora, são muitas fraturas? – Perguntei com a voz mecânica, completamente concentrada em calçar as luvas.

Minhas tentativas de não pensar em como aquela moça veio parar aqui se tornaram completamente inúteis assim que parei ao lado da maca onde o corpo quase sem vida repousava.

-Aparentemente apenas nos membros inferiores, mas não são prioridade agora, Weasley, o caso é bem grave.

Para ajudar, Anne Smith era a responsável pelo atendimento da paciente, e a voz desdenhosa dela no meu ouvido não me ajudou a sentir melhor. Eu não demonstraria fraqueza nenhuma em sua frente, por mais que isso me demandasse um esforço que eu nem sabia de onde tiraria, então me aproximei para fazer o meu trabalho.

Antes que eu alcançasse a paciente, o monitor cardíaco acusou a parada cardíaca, e mais do que em qualquer outro caso, senti o meu disparar no mesmo ritmo daquele barulho contínuo e, dessa vez, esmagador. Me mantive afastada enquanto a equipe inteira se dividia para fazer todos os procedimentos necessários, desde aplicar inúmeras substâncias reanimadoras até o uso incessante e cada vez mais forte do desfibrilador, mas nenhuma intervenção surtiu efeito dessa vez.

Quando o bipe contínuo era o único som possível de ser ouvido e Anne declarou hora da morte às duas e quatro da manhã, meu primeiro pensamento foi: "Parabéns, conseguiu.". Quão doentio era da minha parte, eu não sabia dizer, mas tampouco conseguia me frear quanto a isso. Não era a paciente que me tirava a paz, era quem ela deixou, tomara que consigam seguir em frente também.

Sem esperar um segundo a mais, abri a porta da sala e saí o mais rápido que consegui dali de dentro. Colin estava no balcão e não perguntou nada quando o informei com poucas palavras que estava indo embora. Joguei as luvas no lixo ao lado dos armários e puxei de qualquer jeito minha bolsa de lá de dentro, eu precisava estar em apenas um lugar, e não era no trabalho.

Me virei com pressa para sair dali, mas estaquei diante do fato que invadiu minha mente sem pedir licença: o Ron estava na Austrália, a milhares de quilômetros de mim e muito feliz com a notícia que foi até lá apenas para compartilhar. O desespero me encobriu e eu reprimi a vontade de bater os pés igual a uma criança, a bolsa e a chave do carro nas minhas mãos não foram suficientes para impedi-las de tremerem, meu pensamento dando voltas ao redor de uma única pergunta: o que eu faço?


	39. Chapter 39

Poucas vezes na vida eu me senti tão perdida quanto nesse momento, parada perto da porta do vestiário vazio, sentindo a habilidade de respirar me abandonar aos poucos. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha plena certeza de que não podia continuar onde estava, então me forcei a andar pelo menos até o carro.

Nem sequer olhei para os lados enquanto cruzava os corredores e o estacionamento, apenas caminhei com passos decididos e o mais rápido que consegui. Desativei o alarme que destravaria as portas e entrei assim que alcancei a maçaneta, joguei a bolsa de qualquer jeito do meu lado e apoiei a testa no volante quando a porta fechada me deu privacidade para me sentir mal longe de olhares curiosos que certamente haveriam.

A simples ideia de estar sozinha me aterrorizava a ponto de sentir as ondas de pânico começarem a surgir, tornando cada vez mais difícil lutar para afugentá-las. Me concentrei em respirar fundo e tentar acalmar meu coração acelerado, os meus olhos já estavam marejados e as mãos levemente trêmulas.

Eu não queria envolvê-lo nisso e nem sabia se me sentiria bem, mas não conseguiria enfrentar esse momento sozinha. Sem pensar, liguei o carro e dirigi o mais rápido que o limite me permitia, parando apenas quando cheguei à garagem do prédio. Com as mãos ainda tremendo, desliguei o motor e tirei o celular do bolso da calça, cliquei nos lugares necessários para completar a chamada e aguardei. Minha apreensão aumentou a cada toque não respondido que o aparelho no meu ouvido soava, até que ouvi o som familiar da voz sonolenta:

-Alô?

A confirmação de que ele estava ali me trouxe um pouco de conforto.

-Harry... – Não consegui completar de imediato ao perceber que minha voz estava mais para um choramingo.

-Ratinha? Que foi? – Ele pareceu imediatamente mais alerta.

-Acorda um pouquinho, por favor.

-Gin, o que foi?

-O Ron ta viajando e eu preciso... – A frase morreu na metade outra vez, mas foi suficiente para ele entender. – Posso ficar aqui com você um pouco?

Ouvi o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo, provavelmente quando ele se levantou.

-Cadê você, amor?

-Subindo. – Saí do carro e apertei o botão do elevador, que demorou o que me pareceu uma eternidade para chegar à garagem.

Não encerramos a ligação, mas nenhum dos dois falou mais nada até que o som característico do equipamento soou no andar de destino, quando Harry desligou o celular e abriu a porta para me receber. Atravessei o hall com o coração martelando no peito, o mesmo aperto que infelizmente eu já conhecia tomando conta de mim, e me choquei contra ele assim que nos encontramos.

Percebi o movimento quando ele trancou novamente a porta usando uma das mãos, a outra já me prendendo num abraço. Afundei o rosto em seu peito e não consegui reprimir as lágrimas que vieram com força total, me fazendo sacudir os ombros enquanto soluços se misturavam às minhas respirações curtas.

Harry caminhou para trás até se sentar no encosto do sofá e me acomodar entre as pernas dele. Ainda que eu conseguisse perceber que ele não sabia o que fazer, o abraço apertado em que me acolhia transmitia toda a tranquilidade de que eu precisava.

-Me diz o que eu preciso fazer para você. – Pediu próximo ao meu ouvido, o rosto encostado na minha cabeça.

-Só fica aqui comigo.

Ele assentiu e colocou meu cabelo para trás, deu um beijo no meu rosto e continuou me apertando confortavelmente. O que eu precisava quando esses casos apareciam para tirar todo o meu equilíbrio, era saber que não estava sozinha, e Harry me deu exatamente isso.

Quando as lágrimas deram uma trégua, vários minutos depois, me afastei o suficiente para conseguir limpar o rosto e olhar para ele. Meu namorado me encarava com tanta empatia, tanta vontade de mudar o mundo ao meu redor para algo muito mais bonito do que eu enxergava naquele momento, que foi impossível não me sentir acolhida e amada, me sentir em casa.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e me concentrei pela primeira vez em reparar no cenário à minha volta: as luzes de canto estavam acesas e tudo em completo silêncio, como é de se esperar às três da manhã, Harry estava com os cabelos todo desgrenhados e usando apenas uma cueca boxer branca, o corpo ainda quente do sono provavelmente tranquilo de que o tirei.

-Melhor? – Perguntou com a voz suave, tirando minhas mãos da frente e secando as lágrimas para mim.

Confirmei com um aceno e ele me lançou um meio sorriso antes de puxar meu corpo para perto outra vez, em mais um abraço.

-Me fala o que você quer, o que você precisa.

-Eu preciso sentir que não estou sozinha. – Confessei sem me intimidar, prendendo os braços ao redor dele também.

-Você não está. – Garantiu, me apertando um pouco mais. – Nunca estará, minha linda.

-E eu quero dormir um pouco, esquecer logo esse dia.

Senti os lábios dele encostarem no meu rosto de novo em um beijo demorado, depois o acompanhei até o quarto, sem me afastar do abraço. As luzes de canto foram apagadas no caminho e substituídas pelo abajur que ele tinha ao lado da cama.

Sem que eu esperasse, Harry se abaixou na minha frente e tirou meus sapatos, deixando-os de lado e reduzindo alguns centímetros da minha altura. Assim que fiquei descalça, ele abriu o botão e o zíper da minha calça e me livrou também dessa peça antes de se levantar e ficar de pé novamente de frente para mim. Ergui os braços quando ele puxou minha camiseta e a deixou sobre o criado mudo, pouco antes de levar os braços até as minhas costas e abrir com habilidade o fecho do sutiã branco que eu estava usando.

Foi tudo tão carinhoso e cuidadoso que não reprimi o impulso de fechar os olhos por um momento, apreciando o conforto da situação. Me acomodei no travesseiro dele e encaixei meu corpo em seu abraço quando se deitou ao meu lado, nunca deixando de me fazer carinho de alguma forma.

-Quer que eu deixe a luz acesa?

Eu nunca tinha demonstrado ter medo de escuro, mas adorei ele ter se preocupado com o detalhe, dada a ocasião diferente em que estávamos.

-Não precisa, Ursinho, pode apagar.

Harry se debruçou rapidamente sobre mim para conseguir alcançar o interruptor, e assim que o quarto ficou escuro me virei e encostei o rosto no peito dele, era gostoso ouvir o som ritmado do seu coração batendo, de certa forma acalmava o meu. Aquela mão familiar subindo e descendo pelas minhas costas foi a última coisa que senti antes de adormecer.

Acordei na mesma posição no dia seguinte, o cheiro dele foi a primeira coisa que senti quando meu sentidos me alcançaram, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. O carinho antes alocado nas minhas costas quando adormeci, transformado em um cafuné gostoso que provavelmente estava emaranhando todo meu cabelo, mas não considerei isso importante. Me mantive como estava por alguns segundos, a minha bolha de conforto gostosa demais para que eu a estourasse.

-Bom dia, Ratinha. – Harry falou com a voz suave, motivado pela mudança no ritmo da minha respiração.

-Bom dia. – Respondi com a voz sonolenta.

Prendi meu braço ao redor dele, indicando que não queria sair daquela posição tão cedo. Em resposta, Harry me puxou para mais perto e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Como você está?

-Provavelmente horrível, com o rosto inchado. – Respondi divertida.

Ele colocou a mão no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para ele.

-Um pouquinho, mas mesmo horrível você continua linda.

Nós dois rimos enquanto eu me acomodava de novo com o rosto encostado no peito dele.

-Estou bem, obrigada por ontem.

-Não precisa me agradecer. O que você quer fazer hoje?

-Você tem algum compromisso?

-Não, hoje tenho o dia todo livre para nós. – Harry afirmou com satisfação visível.

-Então vamos só ficar aqui, sua cama está gostosa demais.

-Com você nela, então. – Apertou minha cintura enquanto dizia. – Não está com fome? Já é quase hora do almoço.

-Estou, vamos tomar café? – Me virei para levantar, mas ele me puxou de volta.

-Hoje é café na cama para a minha médica, fica aqui que eu já volto.

Harry se debruçou, ficando parcialmente em cima de mim, e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço como sempre fazia, aspirando meu cheiro.

-Adoro quando você acorda com vontade de me bajular, mas não precisa fazer isso só por causa de ontem a noite, já passou, estou bem.

-Não estou fazendo isso por causa de ontem.

-E por que, então?

-Porque hoje eu estou muito apaixonado por você. – Levantou o rosto a tempo de ver meu sorriso enorme e plantou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. – Já volto.

Ainda com o mesmo sorriso bobo, acompanhei com os olhos enquanto meu namorado caminhava para fora do quarto. Quando ele fazia e falava essas coisas, eu ficava um pouco mais apaixonada também.

Assim que Harry sumiu de vista, me levantei e fui até o banheiro, de onde voltei minutos depois já mais apresentável. Passei direto pela cama e fui até o guarda roupa dele, pegar uma das camisetas que eu usava mais que o próprio dono. Me arrastei de volta para a cama e sentei com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, prendi o cabelo em um coque para não atrapalhar e esperei até que ele voltasse.

Meu namorado sentou de frente para mim e apoiou a bandeja entre nós dois para comermos enquanto me contava como havia sido os dias em que não nos vimos. O objeto foi deixado no chão quando terminamos e ele se acomodou ao meu lado, para continuarmos a conversa numa posição mais confortável.

-Gin. – Me chamou após um momento de silêncio, brincando com os meus dedos. – Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem no trabalho?

Eu estava deitada de costas no colchão e ele de bruços ao meu lado, virei a cabeça e o olhei sem dizer nada por um minuto.

-Não porque eu queira saber, só quero entender o que te faz sentir bem depois de dias como esse. Não sei como é, se você quer falar disso ou não, mas se quiser eu estou aqui para ouvir.

As vezes eu contava para o Ron, e isso não mudava muito as coisas para mim, mas compartilhar era levemente reconfortante, então decidi contar.

-Era uma mulher, não sei como foi que ela fez, tinha uns trinta e poucos anos e chegou na emergência lá pelas duas da manhã.

-Então o atendimento foi rápido.

-Eu cheguei na sala um tempo depois que ela deu entrada e estava em estado bem grave, antes de eu começar a minha parte a paciente veio a óbito.

-Eu sinto muito. – Falou enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos meus.

-Eu não, não por ela. Sinto por quem ficou.

Harry me lançou um daqueles olhares profundos, como se estivesse me vendo por dentro, mas não falou nada.

-Aí eu vim para casa. – Finalizei o assunto, era dispensável contar o resto.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme para minha conclusão e passou a mão pelo meu braço.

-Qual a chance de você ficar livre do plantão de sexta que vem?

-Acho que alta, mas por que?

-Foi tão desesperador para mim te ver daquele jeito ontem e eu não saber o que fazer, eu queria te deixar longe de tudo isso e não posso. Mas posso fazer a sua próxima noite de sexta ser o mais perfeita possível, para você esquecer a de ontem.

-E eu posso saber o que você está pensando ou é surpresa?

Antes sequer que ele me dissesse, eu já sabia que concordaria com o que fosse.

-Você pode saber, até porque é uma coisa que eu estou te devendo. Vamos passar o final de semana na praia, só nós dois. Te busco no hospital depois do trabalho e vamos direto para lá.

-Tudo isso é para me ver de biquíni? – Perguntei rindo.

-Eu já te vi muitas vezes de biquíni na piscina do prédio.

-O que eu uso na praia é bem menor que aquele. Acho desconfortável encarar o vizinho no elevador depois de usar uma coisa tão pequena.

-Agora o biquíni entrou na minha lista de motivações, pode levar.

Ele soltou uma risada descontraída.

-Vamos, Ursinho, vou adorar fugir com você por uns dias.

Só fui para o meu apartamento na segunda feira após o trabalho, e não tão surpreendentemente assim, eu não estava sentindo falta da minha casa quando passei pela porta.

No dia seguinte, ao atravessar o saguão da recepção no início da tarde, encontrei o Colin sentado atrás do balcão, envolto em uma pilha de prontuários, e me detive para conversar um pouco com ele.

-Oi, gato.

-Oi, gata, tudo bem?

-Tudo, e você? Te procurei ontem por aqui e não encontrei.

-Tirei um dia de folga. Queria alguma coisa?

-Só conversar.

Eu já trabalhava com ele há tantos anos, e tantas vezes ele tinha visto aquela mesma cena se desenrolar sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, que eu nem sabia contar. No entanto, essa foi a primeira vez que me senti mal por isso.

-Colin, sobre a paciente de sexta a noite... – Comecei e ele levantou os olhos para mim. – Desculpe sair daquele jeito.

-Gata, por mais que esse seja um assunto que você nunca fala, não é difícil para mim deduzir o motivo. Relaxa, comigo você nunca precisará se desculpar por isso.

Lancei a ele um sorriso agradecido que morreu com o complemento da frase.

-Eu trabalhei na ala psiquiátrica, o que mais conheço é gente louca. Ai! – Se esquivou do meu tapa em meio a uma risada.

Eu gostava da maneira como ele descontraía assuntos desconfortáveis, deixava todas as nossas conversas muito mais fáceis e leves.

-E como estão as coisas com o Ced?

Notei o sorriso que se abriu assim que fiz a pergunta.

-Melhores impossíveis, mas minha conta bancária está precária agora que ele me fez comprar tudo que eu precisava e não precisava, queria e não queria.

-Quer dizer então que agora você é todo estiloso? – Zombei.

-Quer dizer que eu tenho mais roupas do que lugar para guardá-las, isso sim.

Ri com vontade do exagero dele.

-Estou louca para ver os seus novos looks, algo me diz que eles serão dignos de passarela.

-Bonito como eu sou, gata, claro que serão.

Rolei os olhos para ele, que me olhou convencido, antes de continuarmos o assunto. Durante toda a semana o importunei a respeito das novas roupas, pedindo fotos e dando um jeito de espiá-lo quando entrava e saía do hospital. Definitivamente aquelas calças de cores vivas e camisas de corte slin não faziam parte do repertório de vestes do meu amigo, mas o deixavam ainda mais bonito.

Jonathan, um ortopedista que se formou na mesma turma que eu, me cobriria no plantão de sexta, então terminei meu último paciente e fui direto ai vestiário me trocar para a viagem que faria com Harry. Enquanto eu desatava o cadarço do tênis, recebi uma mensagem dele:

 _"Estou na recepção te esperando"_

 _"Já estou saindo"_

Me apressei na tarefa de mudar de roupa e pegar minhas coisas, e saí para encontrá-lo. De longe o vi debruçado no balcão, rindo de alguma coisa com o Colin.

-Oi, Ratinha. – Me puxou pela cintura e grudou a boca na minha em um selinho.

-Oi.

-Gata, você me manda uma foto dele de sunga? – Colin nos interrompeu.

Harry o olhou de canto, sem saber se deveria ficar sem graça ou rir.

-De sunga? As vezes ele dorme pelado, consigo fotos melhores. – Lancei uma piscadela cúmplice ao meu amigo, que riu abertamente.

-Não consegue mais, porque a partir de hoje dormiremos em quartos separados. – Harry determinou, me fazendo rir também. – Vamos?

-Vamos. Tchau, gato.

-Tchau, divirtam-se.

Me virei para sair, mas interrompi o percurso antes do segundo passo e me virei novamente, caminhando até parar ao lado da cadeira do Colin, por trás do balcão:

-Colinzinho, qual é mesmo o look de hoje? Você nem me mostrou.

Ele fechou a cara para mim e se virou para o Harry:

-Tira essa mocreia da minha frente, se não eu estrago ela! – Ameaçou, fazendo nós dois gargalharmos.

-Ai! – Reclamei ainda rindo quando a mão dele se chocou com a minha bunda, num tapa.

-Sai daqui, Ginny! – Ordenou sério, mas acabou rindo também.

Eu ainda estava rindo quando cruzamos as portas da entrada em direção ao estacionamento.

-Eu não consigo imaginar vocês dois conversando sério. – Harry comentou a caminho do carro dele.

-Ah, mas nós conversamos, principalmente sobre trabalho.

-Fico imaginando a cara do paciente vendo o diálogo de vocês.

-Quando o paciente está acordado somos muito sérios, mas nós rimos o tempo todo durante as cirurgias.

Nos acomodamos nos bancos dianteiros e prendemos os cintos de segurança antes dele dar a partida no motor.

-Que belo lugar para se ter senso de humor, não consigo imaginar isso.

-Você quer ver um dia? Consigo te colocar na galeria de observação, onde os outros médicos ficam quando a cirurgia é interessante ou não tem nada para fazer.

-Eu agradeço, mas dispenso. – Falou com o cenho franzido e se inclinou na minha direção. – Boa viagem, Gin.

-Para você também. – Desejei após um beijo rápido.

O caminho foi tranquilo e sem trânsito, e pouco mais de uma hora depois Harry estacionou o carro dentro da garagem da casa térrea e ampla à nossa frente enquanto o portão automático se abaixava rente à traseira do veículo. Ele puxou as chaves de dentro do porta luvas e descemos do carro para a brisa quente que nos aguardava do lado de fora.

Quando passamos pela porta o cheiro de casa que fica muito tempo fechada nos encontrou, e por isso a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi ignorar o controle do ar condicionado na mesa de centro e abrir a janela grande que ficava de frente para a rua. Acompanhei enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com os três quartos, sendo esse último o que ele sempre usava quando estava aqui.

Deixamos nossas mochilas no chão ao lado do cama e ele me puxou para o fundo, passando pela cozinha e saindo em um quintal amplo, coberto de grama e com uma piscina de tamanho suficiente para poucas pessoas.

-Minha mãe pediu para limpar hoje, já da pra entrar se quiser.

-Está bem calor, né? - Considerei a possibilidade. - Você vai entrar comigo?

-Uhum. Estamos só nós dois, nem precisa colocar o biquíni.

-As casas aqui em volta não tem vista para cá?

-Eu acho que não. - Respondeu olhando em volta, mas sem mostrar preocupação com a possibilidade.

Enrolei os cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça e prendi com o elástico que ainda estava no meu braço, tirei a calça e a camiseta e entreguei para ele, que esperou com as mãos esticadas e se virou em direção à casa.

-Você não vem agora?

-Vou beber água antes e já me junto a você. Quer?

-Não, obrigada. É fundo?

-Não, vai ficar no seu peito.

Sentei na borda com os pés na água fria e pulei para dentro sem molhar o cabelo, sentindo a água me envolver apenas até pouco acima do quadril. Deduzi que a parte mais funda ficava para o outro lado e caminhei até a outra extremidade, ficando encoberta até onde ele havia informado.

O barulho da água se espalhando e os respingos me informaram quando Harry chegou, segundos antes de ele imergir atrás de mim e encostar nas minhas costas, me deixando entre ele e a borda onde eu estava com os cotovelos apoiados. Os lábios dele estavam frios e molhados quando grudaram no meu rosto, num beijo demorado.

-Fazia tempo que você não vinha para cá? - Perguntei apoiando de novo o queixo sobre minhas mãos cruzadas à frente.

-A última vez foi nas férias do ano passado.

-A última vez que eu fui para a praia faz cinco anos, com o Ron.

-Alguma por aqui?

-Não, ficamos três semanas no Caribe.

-Vocês são chiques. - Comentou rindo.

-É bem legal lá, acho que você ia gostar. Combina com você aquele clima leve.

-A gente podia ir. - Sugeriu, afundando na água o suficiente para ficar da minha altura e conseguir apoiar o queixo no meu ombro. - Escolhemos uma ilha que você ainda não conheça.

-Seria uma ótima ideia.

O assunto morreu por alguns instantes, nos deixando num silêncio confortável.

-Meus pais compraram essa casa quando eu era criança, o ponto alto do meu ano era vir para cá e poder trazer o Mike.

-Quando eu era criança meus pais tinham uma chácara. - Senti a atenção dele se aguçar assim que comecei a falar. - Eu adorava ir para lá, mas eles não gostavam muito de me levar.

Terminei a frase rindo, mas ele me olhou confuso.

-Por que?

-Sabe a cicatriz na minha coxa? Eu estava subindo numa árvore e caí em cima de uma cerca de arame farpado que havia embaixo.

-Que infância radical. - Comentou divertido.

-Eu era meio inquieta.

-Cada vez mais seu apelido faz sentido.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e encaixou o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Seu cabelo está molhando o meu. - Resmunguei me afastando.

Harry passou o braço pela minha cintura, tampou meu nariz com a outra mão e antes que eu tivesse tempo sequer de registrar o movimento, se jogou para trás, me afundando com ele na água.

-Pronto, agora não tem mais problema. - Voltou à posição de antes, me encostando de novo na borda da piscina e afundando o rosto no meu pescoço de novo, tornando meus protestos inúteis.

-Essa seria uma ótima ocasião para eu ser violenta. - Reclamei por pura implicância, passando a mão no rosto para tirar o excesso de água. - Você ainda me deve uma coisa, Ursinho.

-O que?

-A comemoração do meu aniversário, já está quase chegando o próximo e você ainda não me disse o que íamos fazer.

-Não faz mais sentido comemorar seu aniversário como eu queria, Gin.

-Por que?

-Eu queria uma noite que nunca tivemos até aquele dia, restaurante romântico, luz de velas, te encher de carinho e palavras bonitinhas, fazer amor devagar, aproveitando o momento sem pressa, sua respiração no meu pescoço. - Interrompeu a frase tempo suficiente para me dar outro beijo no rosto. - Mas eu ia fazer isso todo cheio de tato, porque você não dava o menor indício de que sentia falta dessas coisas.

-Eu não sentia mesmo, não vou mentir pra você quanto a isso, mas agora adoro nossas noites assim.

-Eu sei, por isso não faz mais sentido eu fazer como eu faria naquele dia, não tenho que me conter, eu sei que você vai gostar.

-E retribuir. - Completei, virando o rosto para ele.

-O que é ainda melhor. - Falou com um sorriso, logo antes de trocarmos um beijo lento e profundo, cheio de carinho.

Continuamos nos encarando por alguns segundos assim que ele se afastou.

-Desculpa e obrigada, Harry.

-Pelo que?

-Pela semana passada, eu nem perguntei se você tinha tido um dia bom, se estava cansado, ocupado ou qualquer outra coisa, só apareci como se você tivesse obrigação de me receber. Desculpe por isso.

-Gin, eu disse "compartilhar" quando falei que queria tudo, não foi? - Assenti sem dizer nada. - Você não tem que se desculpar por fazer exatamente isso. Eu odiei te ver daquele jeito, acho que nunca vi alguém tão triste e me machucou particularmente o fato de ser você, mas gostei de saber que minha presença te conforta pelo menos um pouco, e eu estou aqui para o que for, minha linda.

Sorri agradecida para ele antes de continuar o assunto.

-Eu via antes você me dando muito mais do que eu pedia ou queria e isso me confundia muito, principalmente porque eu percebia que você queria receber o mesmo e eu não sabia como dar mais do que o que eu dava.

-Você fez as coisas no seu tempo, amor.

-Mais ou menos, né? As vezes eu esquecia e me jogava de cabeça em tudo, aí sempre acontecia alguma coisa que me lembrava que o que eu estava fazendo não era uma boa ideia, uma voz inconveniente que me dizia que porque minha cabeça era uma bagunça de medos e lembranças ruins eu não tinha que arriscar fazer o mesmo com a sua. Aí você lembra o resultado, sempre dava merda.

Ri sem humor, ele me acompanhou da mesma forma.

-Inconveniente e mentirosa essa voz, porque depois de você minha cabeça é uma bagunça de lembranças que eu não sei decidir qual é melhor. - Me bajulou, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito dos meus lábios. - Você ainda acha isso?

-Não, só estou te contando. - Esclareci e o vi assentir, aliviado. - Não tem como o conforto que você me fez sentir na semana passada ser uma coisa ruim, ao contrário, foi a coisa boa no meio de um dia horrível. E muito menos o que eu sinto, não tem como ser uma coisa ruim.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, ainda encarando-o, caso ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Como não deu indícios de que queria, continuei.

-Quando começamos a sair, eu achava que você era um poço de curiosidade e até um pouquinho inconveniente, mas eu não podia estar mais enganada. Não conheço ninguém mais tolerante e paciente do que você, Harry, a sua compreensão comigo e com todas as minhas reações ruins nesse tempo todo está além do que eu consigo entender. Eu sei que não sou uma pessoa fácil, então obrigada, porque só estamos aqui hoje por você ser você, e você é quase perfeito.

-Quase? - Perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

-Dizem que ninguém é perfeito, né? Você tem que ter algum defeito.

Nós dois rimos enquanto ele me olhava com uma espécie de brilho que eu adorei ver naqueles olhos lindos.

-Você é perfeita para mim, e se quer saber a minha opinião, a gente se completa em tantos pontos que nem sei numerar.

-A minha opinião é exatamente a mesma.

Era muito fácil eu me perder quando Harry me olhava assim, tão profundamente nos olhos que seria desconfortável com qualquer outra pessoa, mas que com ele trazia uma cumplicidade que eu só queria que crescesse.

-Ratinha, eu a...

-Não diz isso. - Coloquei a mão sobre sua boca, interrompendo a frase que eu sabia que ele diria.

-Por que não? - Perguntou magoado.

-Porque não quero que você pense que eu só disse "eu também" para não ficar chato. E da sua parte eu não duvido, você demonstra até no jeito que fala "alô" quando atende minha ligação. Quero que você também tenha certeza, então eu vou dizer primeiro: Eu amo você, Ursinho.

Eu diria aquilo mais um monte de vezes se em troca recebesse esse sorriso lindo.

-Eu também amo você, doutora. - Harry falou com as mãos na minha cintura, me virando de frente para ele e voltando a encostar em mim, meus braços se prenderam ao redor do seu pescoço. - E você não é a única que tem coisas a agradecer, eu tenho sido tão feliz no último ano que não há nenhum outro lugar onde eu queria estar agora que não aqui com você, e nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo com quem eu queira dividir tudo o que nós dois dividimos. Eu quebraria o braço de novo só para te conhecer outra vez.

Ri do desfecho da declaração e ele me acompanhou, mas nossa risada morreu segundos depois em meio ao clima que nos envolvia. Eu esperava que Harry visse nos meus olhos a mesma expressão de completude que eu conseguia ver nos dele, e que me aquecia por dentro de um jeito que ninguém nunca havia conseguido fazer. Não consegui frear o meu sorriso, nem a vontade me afundar no abraço em que eu me encaixava tão bem. De repente, estar abraçada com ele dentro de uma piscina, numa noite de sexta, era tudo o que me importava: eu estava em casa.


	40. Chapter 40

Olá, pessoal!

Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham minha história, vocês me fazem ter ânimo para continuar!

Para quem ainda não sabe, tenho um grupo no Facebook para manter um contato mais próximo com os leitores, tirar dúvidas, liberar alguns trechos futuros, entre outras coisas. Caso queiram participar, aqui está o link (tirem os espaços):

www. facebook groups/ 1104653872914067/ ?ref=bookmarks

Agora aproveitem esse capítulo, que é um dos meus preferidos!

* * *

 **1 ano, 9 meses e 4 dias depois.**

No meio da tarde, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça, mas apesar da vontade de atender, ignorei e continuei prestando atenção na garota deitada à minha frente com a perna quebrada. Discretamente olhei o relógio que indicava pouco mais de onze da manhã e constatei que só podia ser quem eu esperava.

Acompanhei minha paciente durante todo o atendimento necessário, identifiquei o local da lesão, constatei que apenas imobilizar seria suficiente para sua recuperação completa e me despedi desejando melhoras quando ela e os pais saíram da sala de trauma. Assim que a porta se fechou, apanhei meu telefone e liguei de volta.

—Oi, minha linda. - Harry atendeu já no segundo toque.

—Oi, Ursinho. Já está em casa? - Respondi animada e com saudade, devido a semana que ele passou fora.

—Sim, a hora que te liguei tinha acabado de chegar. Deixei os dois no aeroporto e vim direto para cá.

—E como eles estavam?

—Super empolgados. - Contou enquanto eu ouvia o barulho do microondas ao fundo. - Perguntaram de você a semana inteira.

Se referiu à última semana de férias que passou na casa dos pais, eu não pude acompanhar porque não consegui agendar meu período de descanso para a mesma época que o dele.

—Você mandou meu beijo para a sua mãe?

—Sim.

—E para o seu pai?

—Também. - Garantiu. - Eu prevejo o dia que vou chegar lá sem você e eles não me receberão. - Falou ciumento, embora eu soubesse que ele gostava dessa proximidade, e me arrancando um sorriso convencido.

—Queria ter ido, mas não consegui. - Lamentei sinceramente.

Eu não conseguia entender qual a implicância toda que as pessoas tinham com sogros, porque eu adorava os meus e era totalmente recíproco. Precisei só de uns dois ou três encontros para decidir que Lily era minha pessoa preferida no mundo, por exemplo. James também era ótimo, mas minha intimidade com ela não se comparava.

Não foi de um dia para o outro, mas aos poucos comecei a me sentir mais a vontade na casa deles e os assuntos foram se tornando mais fáceis e naturais, até que se tornaram frequentes também por mensagens e algumas ligações ocasionais. Ainda me lembro de quando Harry viu nossa conversa no meu celular e comentou indignado que nós duas nem falamos dele.

—Eles sabem, ficaram a semana inteira repetindo que você trabalha demais, e o que você faz é o máximo, e que eu deveria te levar para fazer o que você quiser no fim de semana porque você deve estar se sentindo sozinha, e que eu tenho muita sorte.

—Tem mesmo. - Confirmei e ri ao imaginar que ele rolaria os olhos com isso.

Saí da sala com a pasta em mãos e caminhei sem pressa pelo corredor que me levaria à recepção.

—Como está aí hoje?

—Agenda cheia, mas até agora nada grave. - Informei assim que cheguei ao meu destino. - Mary, você guarda para mim, por favor? - Pedi debruçada sobre o balcão da emergência, entregando o prontuário da última paciente. - Obrigada.

—Então nem vou passar para te ver antes.

—Antes de? - Perguntei fazendo o caminho do meu consultório.

—De ir para a casa do Mike. Hoje é o primeiro jogo do campeonato, vamos assistir juntos.

Fiz cara de entediada só por prever o que me aguardava por algumas noites nos próximos cinco meses.

—Que pena, vou perder o primeiro jogo. - Lamentei, fazendo-o rir.

—Posso sentir daqui como você está triste. - Confirmou da mesma forma.

—Quando eu sair amanhã, vou direto para a sua casa, ta bom?

—Estou com saudade, eu queria te ver hoje.

—Eu também, mas ao que parece não vou ter tempo nem para comer direito. - Falei emburrada. - Ah! Isso me dá uma ideia. Amanhã você pode fazer espaguete para mim.

—Enquanto você dorme? - Perguntou cético.

—Sim, eu vou acordar com fome. - Confirmei animada. - Sua mãe disse que você deveria fazer o que eu quisesse, não se esqueça.

—Deve ser porque ela não te conhece bem. - Acusou divertido.

O acompanhei quando riu, no mesmo instante em que soou no meu bolso o chamado urgente no centro cirúrgico.

—Preciso ir, Harry. - Falei já em pé, saindo apressada da sala.

—Ta bom, Ratinha. Nos vemos amanhã.

—Que horas seus pais chegam? - Perguntei entrando no elevador.

—A escala deles é das oito à meia noite, no horário daqui, e eles chegam em Sidney seis da manhã, também no horário daqui.

A sugestão de visitarem a Austrália partiu de mim, porque depois de tudo que ouvi Hermione dizer sobre o país só podia ser o lugar ideal para quem quisesse visitar praias maravilhosas, e era essa a intenção deles.

—Ta bom, amanhã então mando uma mensagem para a Lily para saber como foi a viagem. - Expressei minha intenção, parada do lado de fora do centro cirúrgico. - Depois nos falamos, Ursinho. Beijos…

—Quantos beijos? - Me cortou antes que eu desligasse.

—Muitos beijos. - Baixei o tom de voz, me tornando involuntariamente mais manhosa.

—Vou cobrar. - Respondeu da mesma forma, me arrancando um sorriso. - Vai lá para o que você precisa fazer, amanhã eu cobro meus muitos beijos.

—Vou fazer questão de dar cada um deles. Tchau, Harry.

Coloquei o celular no bolso e entrei, tomando o cuidado de não tocar em nada.

—Me chamou, Lu? - Perguntei para minha amiga.

—Sim, você pode me dar uma segunda opinião aqui? - Pediu, olhando concentrada para o fêmur exposto à sua frente.

—Claro. - Confirmei e me aproximei, ouvindo com atenção o que ela queria saber.

Tive mais duas consultas agendadas durante o dia e recebi uma emergência cirúrgica que me ocupou por horas, assim, quando voltei à sala de espera para informar à família que correu tudo bem, o céu lá fora já estava quase totalmente escuro. Me virei para a recepção e percebi com satisfação que Colin já estava ali, pois ele ocuparia o turno da noite hoje.

—Ei, gato. Chegou agora? - Estalei um beijo em seu rosto e me encostei na mesa à sua frente.

—Acabei de chegar. - Respondeu, segurando a minha mão e sorrindo para mim. - Tudo bem com você?

Conversamos por alguns minutos antes que Luna se juntasse a nós, encostando na mesa do outro lado e o deixando entre nós duas.

—Estou exausta! - Resmungou com as mãos no rosto.

—Achei que o dia estivesse tranquilo. - Colin comentou com o cenho franzido.

—Quem me dera, não parei um minuto. - Lamentei enquanto ele olhava a tela do computador ao meu lado. - Harry voltou hoje, mas não tive tempo nem de vê-lo ainda.

Ouvi ele digitar alguma coisa e clicar duas vezes antes de se manifestar novamente.

—Você precisa matar a saudade hoje ou dá pra aguentar até amanhã? - Perguntou sarcástico.

—Eu queria ter matado a saudade, no máximo, terça, e hoje já é sexta, gato, o que você acha? - Respondi da mesma forma.

—Vai agora, está tudo livre. - Ofereceu solícito.

—Sério? - Me virei para a tela e vi que de fato não havia nenhuma entrada registrada, fazendo um contraste gritante com tudo o que tinha acontecido até pouco tempo atrás.

—Vai, Gin, eu te cubro se alguém aparecer. - Luna incentivou.

—E eu te ligo se precisar. - Colin prometeu, me convencendo de vez.

—Que horas são? - Perguntei já soltando o cabelo do rabo de cavalo.

—Dez para as sete.

—Até as nove estarei de volta. - Prometi, já a caminho do vestiário. - Obrigada vocês dois, seus lindos.

—Sabemos. - Meu amigo falou convencido, como se meu elogio não fosse nenhuma novidade.

Ainda rindo, caminhei rapidamente até lá para deixar o jaleco e pegar minha bolsa, troquei os tênis pelo sapato menos confortável e mais bonito com o qual tinha vindo para o hospital, e saí em direção ao estacionamento. Eu sabia que o jogo só começaria às nove e que ele não sairia de casa até pelo menos oito e quarenta, visto seu dom natural para estar sempre no horário, mas nunca adiantado demais.

Havia uma vaga livre a alguns metros da portaria, então não me incomodei em perder tempo descendo até a garagem e parei ali mesmo. Cumprimentei rapidamente o porteiro assim que passei pelo portão e aguardei pacientemente o elevador me levar até o andar certo. Assim que as portas se abriram, o rock alto tocando dentro do apartamento do meu namorado já podia ser ouvido, me dando certeza de que eu estava certa a respeito dos seus horários.

Usei minha chave para entrar e passei rápido pela sala vazia, parando tempo suficiente para deixar a bolsa sobre o sofá e abandonar meus sapatos também por ali de qualquer jeito antes de seguir até seu quarto, onde Harry normalmente ficava quando estava em casa sem fazer nada. O barulho que eu não me preocupei em disfarçar, chamou sua atenção e ele me viu pela porta aberta quando me aproximava pelo corredor, o sorriso tão grande quanto o meu.

—Não aguenta esperar para me ver, não é? - Falou convencido, deixando de lado o celular onde estava mexendo.

—Não. - Confirmei, me jogando em cima dele, que estava deitado sobre o edredom apenas de cueca.

Retribuí seu beijo demorado enquanto ele me apertava em um abraço cheio de saudade, condizente com todos os oito dias em que não nos vimos.

—Achei que estivesse corrido hoje, por isso não falei mais com você. - Justificou quando me deitei ao seu lado na cama, deixando apenas minha perna sobre as dele.

—E estava, mas deu uma acalmada agora há pouco. Colin e Luna me cobrem se acontecer alguma coisa e daqui a pouco eu volto para lá. - Contei, fazendo carinho no seu rosto.

—Eu amo seus amigos.

—Eu também. - Falei, rindo da sua expressão satisfeita. - Como foram esses dias?

Antes de responder, ele me puxou para mais perto e se virou de frente para mim também, encostando o rosto entre meus seios e aspirando meu cheiro.

—Foi legal, é bom ficar com eles um pouco, mas queria que você tivesse ido.

—Na próxima eu vou. - Prometi, deslizando os dedos por seus cabelos.

—Minha mãe mandou aquele doce enjoativo que você adora. - Contou com os olhos fechados, aproveitando meu carinho.

—Se eu já tivesse jantado ia comer agora mesmo. - Falei, já sentindo o gosto do melhor pudim de brigadeiro do mundo.

—Quer comer? - Perguntou, levantando o rosto para mim.

—Não, obrigada, eu como no hospital quando voltar. - Neguei sem a menor vontade de sair dali. - Que hora você vai para a casa do Mike?

—Chegando lá às nove está bom. Talvez um pouquinho depois. - Falou infiltrando a mão pela minha blusa e deslizando pelas minhas costas até alcançar a regata justa e mais curta que eu usava por baixo sempre que vestia algo mais transparente para ir ao trabalho.

—Eu estava com saudade. - Confessei, me inclinando e grudando um beijo demorado na sua bochecha.

—Eu também, amor. - Falou olhando para cima e me beijando de novo.

Namoramos pelos próximos minutos, trocando muitos beijos, carinhos e rindo vez ou outra de alguma coisa boba.

A mão dele subiu pela minha coxa em direção à minha camisa e abriu os botões rapidamente quando os beijos se tornaram mais quentes, afastando a peça para os lados enquanto descia os beijos pelo meu pescoço em direção ao decote da peça pequena que eu usava por cima do sutiã.

Por mais que estivesse muito gostoso, eu precisava voltar ao trabalho, então me estiquei enquanto isso e puxei seu celular para ver as horas. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei um pouco mais seus beijos na minha barriga à mostra pela camiseta curta, mas o relógio marcando já quase oito e quarenta indicava que eu não poderia ficar.

—Preciso ir. - Me lamentei, soando manhosa até aos meus próprios ouvidos.

—Mas já? - Perguntou da mesma forma, fazendo o caminho inverso e terminando com o rosto escondido na curva do meu pescoço, me envolvendo em um abraço apertado e deitado sobre mim.

—Amanhã eu volto e a gente continua. - Prometi, prendendo-o ali.

—Cedo?

—Uhum, quando sair do trabalho venho direto.

—Vou fazer espaguete para você, então. - Concedeu como se fosse uma recompensa. - Você anda merecendo.

—Ando mesmo, não é? Eu sei. - Afirmei, me forçando para cima e fazendo-o se afastar. - Preciso mesmo ir, Ursinho. E você também, se não quiser perder o início do jogo.

—Me espera, descemos juntos. - Sugeriu, me dando um último selinho e se levantando.

Fechei de novo minha roupa e fui até a sala calçar os sapatos enquanto ele vestia a primeira calça jeans que viu quando abriu o armário e uma camisa xadrez de botões. O esperei amarrar os cadarços do tênis e fazer o melhor que podia com os cabelos, só então saímos juntos.

—Portaria? - Estranhou quando apertei o botão que não me levaria para a garagem.

—Tinha uma vaga aqui na frente, era mais rápido. - Expliquei e ele assentiu.

—Vou com você até lá fora então, depois eu desço. - Ele tateou os bolsos e franziu o cenho. - Esqueci a chave do carro.

—Quer carona?

—Não, obrigado, depois é ruim voltar de táxi. Vou com você até lá fora e subo para pegar.

Passamos abraçados pelo porteiro que sorriu em nossa direção, e caminhamos poucos metros para longe do portão, ficando no meio do caminho entre meu carro e a entrada do prédio.

—Bom trabalho. - Desejou, me prendendo em um abraço demorado. - E tente chegar cedo amanhã.

—Você vai estar dormindo ainda que eu chegue às onze. - Afirmei, olhando para cima para conseguir encará-lo.

—Amanhã não, porque preciso cozinhar para a minha namorada. - Falou como se fosse um evento de extrema importância.

—Que mulher de sorte, essa sua namorada. - Comentei antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez. - Venho o mais rápido que conseguir.

—Até amanhã.

—Divirta-se e mande um beijo para Lisa, Mike e Meg. - Pedi me esticando e grudando nossas bocas em mais um selinho. - Até.

Nos viramos cada um para um lado e caminhei rápido em direção ao veículo, disposta a não chegar no hospital depois do horário que prometi à Luna e Colin. Ainda a alguns passos de distância, apertei o botão que destravaria as portas e olhai para o lado de onde vinham os carros antes de sair da calçada para a rua e abrir a porta do motorista. Joguei os cabelos para o lado distraída e troquei a bolsa de mão, já me preparando para jogá-la no banco do passageiro, mas fui interrompida antes mesmo de pisar na rua quando um homem muitos centímetros mais alto do que eu se materializou na minha frente, vindo de não sei onde.

—Me dá a chave. - Ordenou, mostrando claramente que aquilo não era uma brincadeira.

Por reflexo, dei alguns passos para trás e estendi o que ele me pediu sem dizer nada e sem nenhuma relutância. Nos pouquíssimos segundos que levou para ele dar um passo na minha direção e puxar o objeto da minha mão, minha mente estava completamente livre de qualquer pensamento, exceto do detalhe que eu não ouvi o barulho característico de quando o portão do prédio que acabei de sair se fechava, indicando que a probabilidade de que Harry ainda estivesse em algum lugar atrás de mim era muito grande.

Fechei a mão em punho ao lado do corpo quando o objeto pedido foi tirado dela, mas não consegui me forçar a olhar para outro lugar que não a postura ameaçadora do meu assaltante. Ele olhou de relance para mim e esticou a mão na minha direção, me fazendo fechar os olhos com força para esperar o que eu imaginei ser uma agressão, mas os dedos dele se fecharam no meu pingente e senti a corrente arranhar meu pescoço quando ele a puxou. Abri os olhos a tempo de vê-lo me olhar com mais atenção, de um jeito que não me pareceu nada bom, enquanto colocava no bolso o colar que estava saindo de mim pela primeira vez desde que ganhei.

—Você vem comigo, bonitinha. - Determinou, me arrancando o resto de ar que tinha nos pulmões.

A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi o desejo gritante de que Harry se mantivesse quieto onde quer que estivesse. Neguei com um aceno, sem conseguir dizer nada, e dei outro passo atrás.

—Não estou pedindo. - Afirmou com um sorriso muito sádico, tirando a arma até então escondida na cintura e apontando para o meu peito.

Se algum dia antes eu achava que já tinha sentido medo na vida, nada do que aconteceu me preparou para a sensação aterrorizante daquele momento. Senti meus olhos marejarem imediatamente, e me forcei a expressar a única coisa que eu conseguiria dizer:

—Não, por favor. - Foi tão baixo que nem sei se ele ouviu.

—Anda. - Falou perdendo a paciência e alcançando meu pulso, por onde me puxou em direção ao veículo.

Antes que eu tivesse dado dois passos para frente, senti o solavanco quando meu cabelo foi puxado no sentido oposto, com força suficiente para me fazer cambalear para trás e minha mão ficar livre daquele aperto violento.

—Leva o carro logo, ela não vai. - Harry determinou, me empurrando para trás dele.

Infelizmente o outro lado não estava tão disposto assim a conversar e negociar as opções, então sua resposta veio na forma de um barulho alto e seco que nem os muitos filmes de guerra que eu já tinha assistido previram com tanta exatidão a capacidade de nos deixar atônitos.

O som do disparo lavou de mim qualquer pensamento coerente, eu só conseguia manter os olhos vidrados naquela cena que ainda não entendia completamente. Vi a arma ser apontada na minha direção, mas por algum motivo ele desistiu e se virou apressado para o lado oposto a onde eu estava. Embora eu ache não levou dez segundos inteiros até meu carro sumir de vista a uma velocidade muito acima da permitida para aquela rua, a cena se desdobrou em câmera lenta diante dos meus olhos.

Levei um momento até conseguir sentir minhas pernas e me permitir olhar para baixo, vendo minha roupa ainda imaculadamente branca. Harry ainda estava em pé na minha frente, provavelmente absorvendo seu próprio pânico antes de se virar e dizer que estava tudo bem, como sempre fazia.

Respirei fundo e tentei organizar meus movimentos para ir até ele, mas antes que eu completasse essa ação ele cambaleou um passo para trás, se mantendo em pé com esforço, e a compreensão me atingiu como um meteoro.

—Não! - Gritei em desespero quando ele se apoiou em mim para não cair. - Não, não. - Repeti como se aquilo fosse tornar a cena menos real.

Saindo do meu estado letárgico, o ajudei a se sentar na calçada e olhei em pânico para a mancha de sangue que crescia na roupa dele, naquele momento eu não sabia o que fazer e isso era bem irônico no meu caso. Fiquei ajoelhada à sua frente um momento, querendo desesperadamente acordar daquele pesadelo, mas foi a voz dele, mais baixa do que o normal e com muito esforço, que me despertou:

—Amor, eu preciso de você agora.

Aquele tom me quebrou por dentro e eu não consegui mais impedir as lágrimas de caírem, mas também me mostrou que eu não podia me desesperar agora. Sacudi a cabeça e me arrastei para perto, parei com os joelhos no chão ao lado das pernas dele e ofereci meu apoio.

—Você precisa se deitar. - Determinei e ele fez o que eu pedi.

Me inclinei junto com ele, apoiando sua nuca para que não houvesse impacto, e senti o tecido empapado da sua camisa grudar na minha perna, deixando minha calça com uma considerável marca vermelha. Tentei a todo custo não pensar nisso agora, porque eu precisava mais do que nunca ser uma médica e não uma namorada.

Não consegui me forçar a encarar sua expressão de dor e desviei o olhar para o outro lado, sentindo minha bochecha úmida e quente pelas lágrimas que eu não queria demonstrar agora. Ele é quem deveria estar assim e não eu, no entanto seu rosto não demonstrava nada mais do que uma calma comedida, como se confiasse que eu resolveria tudo.

Olhei em volta e vi o porteiro encarando nós dois com o olhar desesperado. Não consegui medir o tom e quando vi já tinha ordenado a ele com um grito rude:

—Chame uma ambulância!

Não o esperei sair dali e me voltei para o Harry, que respirava com certa dificuldade e tentava a todo custo não se mexer. Levei minhas mãos ao primeiro botão da camisa dele, mas elas tremiam tanto que abri-lo seria impossível, então puxei com força, fazendo todos eles voarem para qualquer lugar ali perto.

O sangue acumulado me impedia de ver o que quer que estivesse acontecendo por baixo, mas eu precisava saber. Espantando o pensamento indesejado de como minhas mãos estavam impróprias para o que eu ia fazer, passei por cima do ferimento, afastando para o lado a poça úmida, e limpei na calça.

—Lado direito, graças a Deus. - Sussurrei para mim mesmo quando vi o pequeno furo no seu peito.

Olhei para os lados desesperada, pedindo que o resgate chegasse logo, porque não tinha muito que eu pudesse fazer sem recursos.

Ele continuava sangrando e isso era o que mais me preocupava. Sem me preocupar com os botões ainda fechados, puxei minha camisa para cima e a tirei.

—Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas isso não é uma boa hora, minha linda. - O ouvi dizer com um sorriso de canto.

Embolei a peça de qualquer jeito nas mãos antes de pressioná-la sobre seu ferimento, não conseguindo conter o sorriso com sua tentativa de me distrair.

—Vai doer um pouquinho. - Avisei, demonstrando quanto eu lamentava aquilo. - Preciso ver se tem ferimento de saída, tenho que passar a mão nas suas costas.

—Ta bom. - Concordou, mas aparentemente sem entender o que aquilo significava.

—Você precisa me ajudar, amor, levanta só um pouquinho. - Pedi e ele o fez com certa dificuldade. "Nada, ainda bem!", pensei com alívio. - Pronto.

—Pare de me bajular, você nunca me chama de amor. - Acusou, tentando rir.

Harry tinha que ficar acordado, isso era tudo o que me preocupava no momento, porque eu não sei se me manteria tão calma assim caso ele perdesse a consciência, e ele precisava de mim. Olhei para os lados, e com um lamento interno vi que ainda não havia nem sinal da ambulância.

—Já chamei sim, umas duas ou três vezes, você deveria falar que é lindo. - Respondi para que ele continuasse falando, e senti uma nova leva de lágrimas esquentar meu rosto.

Sua mão tomou impulso para secá-las, mas ele se interrompeu no meio do caminho com um gemido de dor.

—Não, fica quietinho. - Pedi, entrelaçando nossos dedos e mantenho minha peça de roupa, já totalmente molhada, pressionada apenas com uma mão. - Me conte alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei.

Ele estava ficando pálido e minha sanidade indo embora junto com sua cor, estava cada vez mais difícil controlar até a firmeza da minha voz.

—Eu não vou morrer, Ratinha. - Falou com tanta segurança que eu me apeguei àquilo como se fosse a única verdade possível.

—Claro que não. - Tentei afirmar tão convincente quanto, mas falhei miseravelmente. - Você não ousaria, três anos não são o suficiente. - Falei apertando sua mão.

Ele me lançou um sorriso cúmplice, mostrando que também queria mais do que esse tempo comigo.

—Estou ficando com frio, é normal? - Soou assustado pela primeira vez.

Ouvi aquilo alarmada, porque o próximo sintoma era a perda de consciência e isso me desesperaria, mas tentei responder o mais clinicamente possível.

—É normal, mas já vai passar. - Falei com a voz falhando.

Ele assentiu minimamente e fechou os olhos.

—Harry, abre os olhos. - Pedi assustada e ele o fez. - Me conte algo que eu ainda não sei, vamos.

—De novo? - Perguntou divertido. - Você está muito curiosa hoje.

O tom mais lento da voz dele não era um bom sinal.

—Aprendi com o melhor. - Afirmei olhando para os lados, ainda sem nenhum sinal do socorro.

—Você é linda. - Falou com esforço para manter os olhos abertos.

Mordi o lábio com força para conter o desespero, por mais que eu o quisesse acordado já vi tanto essa cena que sabia que ele não aguentaria.

—Você é lindo. - Afirmei também, no momento exato em que ele parou de apertar minha mão. - Não! Harry, não, por favor. - Pedi, mesmo sabendo que era em vão, sentindo o meu tremor aumentar consideravelmente.

Uma infinidade de tempo depois, sem que eu tivesse sequer ouvido o barulho da sirene, me senti ser puxada para cima e tentei protestar, mas o uniforme típico dos paramédicos que eu via diariamente me lançou um jorro de alívio tão grande que eu suspirei e me afastei.

Assim que a maca foi levantada e guiada para a ambulância, me apressei e subi também no veículo, sob o olhar reprovador de um dos profissionais que eu não me lembrava de já ter visto.

—Moça, você não pode...

—Ela é médica. - O outro o interrompeu, se sentando do meu lado e me poupando de ter que responder.

As portas se fecharam e o veículo arrancou às pressas dali.

Senti seu pulso mais fraco que o normal, mas ainda perceptível, e me permiti encarar isso como uma ótima notícia. Minha blusa empapada de sangue tinha sido descartada e substituída por uma generosa camada de gaze. Empurrei a mão do paramédico ao meu lado e tomei seu lugar pressionando o local da ferida.

Olhei para o rosto mais pálido que o normal do meu namorado, agora parcialmente coberto pela máscara de oxigênio, e implorei a Deus que isso não fosse nada e terminasse tudo bem.

—Doutora, coloque as luvas pelo menos. - O profissional à minha frente interrompeu minha prece estendo um par para mim.

—Eu não preciso de luvas com ele. - Explodi em um grito histérico, e então irrompi em lágrimas novamente.

Os dois se entreolharam e não disseram mais nada durante todo o caminho. O hospital onde eu trabalho era o mais próximo, então nosso destino certamente seria ele. Levantei a cabeça e ordenei sem me lembrar dos bons modos:

—Ligue para a emergência do hospital e diga que eu quero o enfermeiro Colin. - Enquanto a ligação era feita, continuei. - Já informe a situação para ele, quero que esteja tudo pronto quando chegarmos.

Ele fez o que pedi e depois disso esperei mais uma eternidade até o veículo parar e as portas serem abertas, finalmente. Colin foi ótimo em preparar tudo, porque mal avistei o lado de fora e a maca já tinha sido puxada por uma leva de profissionais concentrados e apressados.

Agora com as mãos livres, joguei os cabelos para trás e prendi do jeito que eu já tinha prática em fazer antes de prestar atendimentos emergenciais. Pulei de lá de dentro e comecei a correr atrás da equipe que já o atendia, mas me choquei com um peito largo que me impediu e prendeu em um abraço quando eu tentei me desvencilhar.

—Não! - Gritei com ele quando entendi porque estava me prendendo ali.

—Gata, você não vai.

—Eu preciso. - Teimei tentando me soltar, vendo por cima do seu ombro o instante em que eles sumiram pelas portas da emergência e viraram à direita para as salas de trauma.

—Você não pode, Ginny. - Insistiu sério, me mantendo no lugar.

—Por favor, Colin. - Implorei batendo o pé como uma criança, mas seu olhar foi inflexível.

Desisti quando vi que não havia chance nenhuma de que ele me deixasse ir atrás e afundei o rosto em seu peito, liberando todo o desespero que reprimi até então. Recebi seu abraço reconfortante, sentindo os ombros sacudirem a cada soluço enquanto ele afagava minha cabeça.

—Eles sabem quem é gata, vão fazer o melhor por ele. - Me tranquilizou.

—Quem está atendendo? Quem de trauma? - Perguntei tentando mudar o foco e colher o maior número possível de informações que eu podia.

—A Smith. - Respondeu com um lamento.

Eu não duvidava da competência da Anne, mas sua antipatia por mim era suficiente para me fazer questionar a ética.

—Por que? - Perguntei alarmada.

—Era quem estava disponível.

—Vai lá, gato, por favor, eu confio em você.

—Você não vai ficar aqui sozinha, Gin. - Explicou como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

—Por favor, Colin, não sou eu que precisa de você agora, e você é o melhor. Por favor! - Insisti sem nenhum outro argumento.

—Eu vou, mas você vai sentar ali na sala de espera e aguardar, gata, estou confiando em você. - Falou firme e me arrastou para dentro depois que concordei com um aceno.

Quando todo mundo me olhou com um misto de pena e curiosidade, pensei se era assim que todos os familiares dos meus pacientes se sentiam, e senti minha empatia por eles aumentar a níveis gigantescos.

Colin me guiou até um banco livre e apertou minha mão de um jeito reconfortante antes de se aproximar do balcão, mexer rapidamente no computador por trás dele e sair correndo em direção às salas de trauma. Senti um impulso repentino de ir atrás, mas eu tinha prometido a ele que ficaria quieta e isso me deteve.

Olhei para baixo e vi minha roupa suja de sangue, as mãos da mesma forma. As paredes brancas ao meu redor não me pareciam hoje o que eu chamava de "acolhedor local de trabalho", porque eu estava novamente do outro lado, do lado daqueles que não podem fazer absolutamente nada.

Por mais que eu repetisse para mim mesma que ficaria tudo bem, senti devagarzinho o medo me afundando, como se eu tivesse dando passos lentos em direção à parte funda de uma piscina muito gelada. Eu já tinha visto aquela cena antes, e eu estava exatamente do mesmo lado: o lado das pessoas que não podem fazer nada.

Era de novo a situação que eu não podia controlar, outra vez a sala de espera de um hospital, o relógio à minha frente até parecia o mesmo de anos atrás, lento o suficiente para não deixar a hora passar, e eu estava sozinha como da primeira vez. Eu já tinha vivido aquela cena, por um momento quase me senti com dezesseis anos de novo, a mesma menina assustada.

Sacudi a cabeça com rispidez para espantar aquele pensamento, porque apenas a ideia de que o fim também fosse igual me desesperava mais do que eu conseguia suportar.


	41. Chapter 41

Pessoal, como estão?

Antes de começar esse capítulo eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com vocês:

Eu posto DV aqui no FF desde o começo, mas estou ficando desanimada com a falta de repercussão. Gostaria de saber se vocês estão gostando da história ou não, então se possível me contem nos comentários. Eu espero que estejam.

Aproveitem o capítulo!

* * *

Eu não saberia responder se alguém me perguntasse quanto tempo fiquei na mesma posição, sem conseguir me mexer e olhando para as minhas mãos sujas de sangue. Embora eu soubesse que, apesar do pedido de silêncio, as salas de espera fossem locais relativamente barulhentos, o único som que eu conseguia ouvir era o meu coração batendo descompassado, completamente fora do ritmo normal e mais forte do que eu julgava possível.

A tremedeira não havia passado, nem as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, embora eu estivesse em silêncio tentando construir na minha mente em branco as cenas dos primeiros socorros que estavam sendo conduzidos a poucos metros dali. Nada, nenhuma imagem, nenhum procedimento, nenhum detalhe sequer do que eu fazia todos os dias me vinha à mente, aumentando minha sensação de completa inutilidade do lado de fora, enquanto a vida do homem que amo estava nas mãos de outra pessoa.

Desejei ligar para o Ron e pedir que ele fosse meu apoio mais uma vez, mas olhando em volta constatei que eu não fazia ideia de onde estava minha bolsa, e o celular jazia dentro dela, onde quer que fosse. Esse era meu único plano de conforto, sem a possibilidade de executá-lo eu estava perdida de novo.

Uma infinidade de tempo depois, ouvi passos decididos em minha direção e Colin parou na minha frente com um saco plástico nas mãos, que ele empurrou na minha direção enquanto dizia apressado:

-Seu tipo sanguíneo é O-, não é? - Assenti diante da pergunta, já entendendo o que aquilo significava.

-O do Harry também.

Nosso tipo sanguíneo era o mais usado em caso de acidentes, porque qualquer pessoa pode recebê-lo, o que fazia os estoques muitas vezes serem escassos e até mesmo inexistentes em algumas ocasiões. Mas só podíamos receber do mesmo tipo que o nosso, o que poderia ser um problema.

-Precisamos, você pode?

-Lógico. Como ele está? - Perguntei, aflita por notícias.

-Ele está estável, estamos subindo para a cirurgia. Vai logo. - Falou já saindo em direção aos elevadores. - Volto assim que puder. - Prometeu e se afastou.

Saí para o lado oposto e desci correndo as escadas que me levariam ao hemocentro, onde todo mundo já me conhecia. A enfermeira no balcão perguntou se era para alguém específico e eu dei o nome dele, informando que estava em cirurgia e era urgente. Menos de cinco minutos depois, eu já estava sentada enquanto a bolsa ao meu lado se enchia.

As coisas dele estavam no meu colo e eu olhei para aquilo por um tempo, pensando em quantas vezes eu mesma mandei um embrulho parecido para a sala de espera, porque era norma do hospital não manter objetos pessoais de pacientes caso houvesse um acompanhante. Olhei as peças de roupa que ele estava vestindo, dobradas às pressas antes de ser colocada ali dentro, o tênis enfiado de qualquer jeito em cima de tudo, e minha primeira manifestação de raciocínio foi lembrar que Harry sempre andava com o celular no bolso.

Revirei o conteúdo de qualquer jeito, tentando ser o mais rápida possível ao usar apenas uma das mãos, e respirei aliviada quando senti o aparelho em um dos bolsos da calça que ele estava usando quando saímos da sua casa. Assim que a tela se acendeu, vi que o relógio marcava nove e quarenta, mas me parecia impossível que em menos de uma hora tudo tivesse mudado tanto no meu mundo.

-Prontinho. - Um rapaz simpático anunciou, tirando a agulha do meu braço e colocando o curativo.

Ele sabia que as recomendações eram desnecessárias, porque eu também as conhecia, então só agradeci e saí de lá. A princípio passei direto pelo local onde os doadores se alimentavam, comer não me parecia uma ideia prioritária no momento, mas recuei alguns passos e entrei a contragosto quando pensei que eu poderia passar mal se não o fizesse. Eu precisava me manter bem, porque ele precisaria de mim quando isso acabasse.

Engoli metade do lanche e tomei o suco em três longos goles antes de devolver a bandeja e voltar para a sala de espera enquanto mastigava com mais calma o chocolate. Me sentei novamente, e precisei de três tentativas para forçar meus dedos trêmulos a digitarem corretamente a sequência numérica que desbloqueava o aparelho, e de mais quatro para acertar o número do meu irmão. Afundei o rosto nas mãos enquanto ouvia o som característico da ligação sendo feita, pensando em como começar a dizer sem que ele se desesperasse também.

-Oi, Harry.

Ensaiei me manter calma, mas foi impossível com a pessoa que me serviu de fortaleza em todas as vezes que desabei por algum motivo, a voz do meu irmão foi suficiente para que eu voltasse ao tom desesperado que refletia como eu me sentia.

-Ron, sou eu.

-Gin, o que foi? - Perguntou imediatamente alerta, mas eu não consegui responder de imediato. - Onde você está? - A movimentação já indicava que ele estava se mexendo, e eu podia jurar que se preparando para sair.

-No hospital. - Consegui dizer entre soluços.

-No que você trabalha?

-Uhum.

-O que aconteceu? Me fala! - Exigiu alarmado.

-Está acontecendo de novo, Ron, vem pra cá, por favor. - Pedi de uma vez.

Notei que ele hesitou um pouco antes de falar, não foi difícil imaginá-lo juntando os fatos: eu ligando do celular do Harry, meu tom de voz, o que falei. Eu sabia que seria suficiente para ele vir sem que eu tivesse que dizer mais nada.

-Não sai daí, estou indo. - Pediu apressado. - Daqui a pouco eu chego, não sai daí! - Repetiu enfático.

-Ta bom. - Confirmei antes de encerrar a ligação.

Revirei o aparelho entre os dedos, sem saber o que fazer para o tempo passar mais rápido e aquela espera acabar. Me assustei quando o senti vibrar na minha mão e emitir um som alto, indicando o recebimento de uma nova chamada. O nome do Michael na tela me lembrou que Harry estaria tranquilamente sentado no sofá e assistindo seu time jogar se eu não tivesse sido assaltada.

Se eu não tivesse deixado o carro na rua.

Se eu não tivesse ido até a casa dele.

Se eu não tivesse aparecido em sua vida.

Pensar que a culpa era minha doeu o suficiente para mais algumas lágrimas molharem meu rosto, e uma vez esse sentimento aqui era difícil espantá-lo.

Pensei em não atender, mas ele certamente ficaria preocupado e eu sabia que deveria ter a consideração de informar às outras pessoas que se importam com meu namorado.

-Oi, Mike.

Minha voz certamente deve tê-lo alertado de que algo não estava bem.

-Gin, tudo bem?

-Não. - Respondi sem rodeios.

-Cadê o Harry? - Perguntou da mesma forma, soando mais preocupado do que jamais o vi antes. Vendo minha demora ele prosseguiu. - Você está sozinha?

-Uhum.

-Onde?

-No hospital.

-Aqui perto? - Confirmei com um muxoxo. - Ok.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, a ligação foi encerrada. Olhei em volta, me certificando de que nada havia mudado naquela paisagem e eu continuava sem saber o que estava acontecendo alguns andares acima, onde eu verdadeiramente queria estar.

Foquei meu olhar nas portas do elevador se abrindo ao fim do corredor e vi o Colin vindo em minha direção novamente, a expressão um tanto contrariada. Não consegui esperar sentada até que ele chegasse ao meu lado e caminhei apressada ao seu encontro, me chocando com ele no meio do caminho. Não precisei nem pedir para que ele me desse notícias, meu olhar já era suplicante o suficiente.

-Até agora está tudo bem, mas a Smith não quer que eu participe. - Informou de uma vez, quase se desculpando.

-Mas por que? - Perguntei exasperada, com uma vontade súbita de subir lá e enfiar a mão na cara dela.

-Ela disse que estou muito envolvido, quase me colocou para fora, não tive o que fazer.

-Eu não acredito. - Resmunguei, enxugando o rosto com raiva.

-Ginny! - Olhei para o lado ao som do meu nome sendo chamado por uma voz preocupada, e me deparei com Mike caminhando decidido em minha direção. - O que foi?

-Eu não sei, aquela vaca tirou o Colin de lá, Mike! - Desabafei em meio ao turbilhão de raiva e desolação que me acometeu.

-De onde? - Perguntou sem entender.

Antes que eu falasse alguma coisa, seu olhar desceu por mim e o vi mais alarmado a cada nova mancha de sangue que vislumbrava na minha roupa.

-Pelo amor de Deus, me fala o que aconteceu! - Pediu, me segurando de frente para ele. - Cadê o Harry?

Tentei me forçar a dizer, mas eu não conseguia verbalizar o fato de que ele estava lá em cima, com uma bala sendo retirada de dentro do peito.

Colin interveio e chamou sua atenção para ele.

-Harry foi baleado, está em cirurgia e até quando eu estava lá dentro estava tudo bem, mas a bala ainda não tinha sido removida. - Informou da maneira mais profissional possível para o olhar atônito dele.

-Como? - Perguntou, se virando novamente para mim.

-Foi muito rápido, eu não vi de onde ele veio e foi muito rápido. - Contei como consegui, gesticulando enquanto tentava organizar os fatos na minha cabeça.

-Colin, emergência. - A enfermeira responsável pelo pronto socorro o chamou e ele me olhou como quem se desculpa.

-Preciso ir, gata. - Se lamentou com a mão no meu ombro e eu assenti levemente para ele.

Assim que meu amigo se virou e saiu, Michael olhou em volta um pouco perdido e me puxou para um canto em que teríamos mais privacidade para conversar.

-Vocês foram assaltados? - Perguntou, tentando compreender.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e por um tempo ele não soube o que dizer.

-Eu fui, meu carro, mas ele estava perto de mim e não deixou.

-Não deixou levarem o carro? - Falou confuso, como se não fizesse sentido.

-Não deixou me levar junto. Eu não tive culpa, Mike. - Embora eu soubesse que ele não diria isso, senti uma necessidade enorme de me explicar para alguém.

Limpei o rosto de novo e seu olhar se deteve nas manchas nas minhas mãos.

-Eu sei que não, Gin. - Afirmou convicto, me puxando para um abraço.

Encostei o rosto no peito dele e aceitei o pequeno conforto em poder dividir a minha preocupação e o desespero, eu tinha plena certeza de que Mike queria tanto quanto eu que Harry ficasse bem.

-Vem, você tem que lavar as mãos.

Não estranhei quando ele acendeu a luz do banheiro feminino ao nosso lado e entrou comigo. Mike esperou pacientemente do meu lado enquanto eu lavava as mãos e o rosto.

-Quer que eu saia para você usar o banheiro? - Perguntou sem saber o que fazer, mas eu neguei. - Vou pedir pra Lisa trazer uma roupa para você, ta bom?

-Obrigada. - Falei, me sentindo muito mais grata do que eu conseguiria expressar.

Abri a porta e voltamos para a sala de espera enquanto ele já falava com a esposa. Tentei não prestar atenção nos detalhes que ele lhe contou e me dirigi a onde estavam as coisas do Harry. Coloquei novamente o embrulho no meu colo depois que me sentei, e voltei a brincar com o telefone dele apenas para passar o tempo.

-Gin. - Michael me chamou quando se sentou do meu lado. - Você não precisa se culpar, eu faria o mesmo pela Lisa. - Sorri agradecida por ele dizer isso e voltei a olhar para baixo. - Ela vai trazer uma roupa limpa para você.

Antes que eu pudesse agradecer, vi o Ron passar apressado pela porta e olhar ao redor, me procurando. Me levantei para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho, mas seu olhar de pânico esquadrinhou minha roupa e ele estacou, checando se eu realmente estava bem, pelo menos fisicamente.

-O que aconteceu, menina? - Perguntou preocupado, me apertando no abraço em que me joguei.

Com o Ron tudo era diferente, eu não conseguia me forçar a esconder dele o que estava sentindo e isso me fez afundar o rosto na sua camiseta e soluçar tudo o que eu estava com vontade, enquanto ele me apertava de volta. Eu queria dizer a ele o que aconteceu, mas não conseguia, então o ouvi pedir a Hermione, que até então estava do lado deslizando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

-Descobre o que foi, por favor.

Notei que ela foi fazer o que ele pediu quando o seu carinho cessou e apenas o dele continuou. Um tempo depois, minha cunhada retornou e informou a ele o que aconteceu. Propositalmente cobri os ouvidos para não ter que ouvir aquilo de novo, e senti um beijo no topo da minha cabeça logo antes de ouvir bem próximo ao meu ouvido:

-Ele vai ficar bem, Gin. - Garantiu antes de continuar. - Harry faz tudo que você quer e você quer que ele fique bem, então ele vai ficar.

Meu irmão não saiu do lugar enquanto eu não me soltei dele espontaneamente, e continuou deslizando a mão em um carinho reconfortante pelo meu braço enquanto eu limpava o rosto e lançava a ele um sorriso muito pouco convincente. Ele indicou com a cabeça alguma coisa atrás de mim, e eu me virei para encontrar o olhar cheio de solidariedade de Lisa, que estava segurando uma pilha de roupas.

-Obrigada, Li. - Agradeci, puxando as peças para mim e saindo em direção ao banheiro.

Notei que assim que virei as costas os quatro se organizaram em uma pequena rodinha e começaram a conversar. Apressei o passo em direção ao meu destino, porque eu não queria ouvir aquele assunto. Troquei as peças sujas pelas limpas e cheirosas que ela me trouxe, e dobrei de qualquer jeito minha roupa antes de sair do pequeno banheiro. Assim que me viram, eles se detiveram e me olharam cautelosos.

Eu sabia que as intenções eram as melhores possíveis, mas não consegui evitar me sentir um pouco irritada com isso. Passei direto e me sentei novamente onde estava antes, colocando minhas roupas dentro da embalagem onde estavam as do Harry.

O tempo todo eu me concentrava em manter os pensamentos o mais longe possível do que estava acontecendo naquela sala de cirurgia e de todas as complicações que eu sabia serem possíveis em casos como esse. Eu tinha que acreditar que tudo acabaria bem, porque esse é o único resultado com o qual eu saberia lidar.

Olhei as horas novamente: onze e quinze.

Me lembrei de repente que Lily e James estavam em uma conexão a caminho da Austrália, enquanto o único filho deles estava em uma mesa de cirurgia, era meu dever avisá-los. Mas como eu diria a ela o que aconteceu? Me arrastei até onde Ron, Mione, Michael e Lisa ainda estavam conversando e me virei para o melhor amigo do meu namorado.

-Temos que dizer aos pais dele, você pode fazer isso, por favor? - Pedi no modo automático.

Ele assentiu e saiu com o celular já nas mãos, eu me virei e voltei para onde estava sentada.

Pressionei a testa com os dedos, me sentindo subitamente cansada de tudo isso e querendo desesperadamente poder levar o Harry para casa comigo, trancar a porta e mantê-lo seguro do meu lado, longe de toda aquela confusão. Eu queria ouvir sua voz normal outra vez, queria sentir aquela empolgação que me contagiava, queria dizer que o amo. Me senti culpada por não dizer isso a ele com mais frequência, apenas demonstrar não me parecia mais ser suficiente.

Lisa veio até mim e se abaixou na minha frente.

-Eu preciso ir para casa, Meg está com uma vizinha. - Falou se desculpando, afagando carinhosamente meus joelhos. - Me deixe levar isso para você. - Apontou para as roupas sujas que eu ainda estava abraçando.

Entreguei a embalagem sem dizer nada. Antes de se levantar, ela abriu e puxou de dentro as chaves e a carteira dele.

-Fica com isso, pode ser que precise. - Me devolveu e se levantou, dando um beijo no meu rosto. - Vai ficar tudo bem, Gin.

Assenti olhando para baixo e virando os objetos que ela me entregou nas mãos.

-Li. - Chamei quando ela deu alguns passos para longe, mas se virou para mim. - Pode jogar tudo fora, por favor.

Abri a carteira dele para ter o que fazer, e logo de cara, no primeiro compartimento, encarei uma Ginny muito sorridente em uma foto que ele tirou sem que eu visse e, segundo ele, era sua preferida. Me encarei por um tempo antes de virar aquele e passar aos próximos, sem necessariamente prestar atenção no que estava vendo.

-Gin. - Mike chamou, andando em minha direção. - Lily quer falar com você.

Nem pensei em negar esse pedido, apenas recolhi as coisas no meu colo, peguei o celular que ele me estendia e caminhei para fora do hospital, longe dos ouvidos de todos os outros, sozinha para conversar com quem provavelmente estaria sentindo muito mais do que eu o que aconteceu. Não pude deixar de pensar se, depois de saber com detalhes o que houve, esse seria o momento em que ela deixava de gostar de mim.

-Oi, Lily. - Cumprimentei com a voz miúda, me sentando em um dos degraus que desciam para o estacionamento.

-Como aconteceu, Ginny? Você estava junto, eu quero saber sua opinião como médica, como foi? - Pediu alarmada, claramente chorando.

Levei um segundo a mais do que o necessário para organizar as ideias e então contei com as minhas palavras, pela primeira vez:

-Eu estava saindo da casa dele para voltar ao trabalho, ele me acompanhou até a frente do prédio e nós nos despedimos, mas antes de entrar no carro eu fui abordada por um cara pedindo a chave. - Parei um momento para limpar o rosto de novo, porque eu não estava precisando de muito esforço para chorar nesse momento e contar não ajudou. - Eu entreguei, mas ele queria que eu fosse junto e eu neguei. Ele me puxou para o carro, mas o Harry entrou no meio e ele atirou. - Terminei e respirei fundo para conter os soluços. - Como médica, tenho certeza absoluta de que não acertou o coração e isso é ótimo, talvez tenha acertado nas costelas, o local do ferimento não sugere que tenha atingido um órgão vital, mas eu não sei o ângulo que a bala entrou, e isso pode mudar tudo. Quando chegamos ao hospital os sinais vitais estavam bons, mas ele perdeu bastante sangue. - Mordi o lábio ao fim da narrativa, quando a ouvi soluçar. - Lily, eu fiz tudo o que podia na hora, eu juro, mas eu não tinha nada comigo, a gente estava na calçada em frente à casa dele, não tinha muito o que eu fazer. Eu fiz tudo o que podia!- Mesmo aos meus ouvidos, soei desesperada ao dizer isso, porque de todo mundo ela era quem eu mais queria que acreditasse que eu faria tudo o que pudesse e fosse possível pelo nosso rapaz.

-Eu sei, meu amor, não tenho dúvidas de que você faria tudo por ele, você f... - A frase foi morrendo aos poucos enquanto ela chorava e os soluços aumentavam, até não restar mais nada além desse som angustiante que espelhava o meu. - Me dá, Lily. - Ouvi a voz do James.

-Gin, você está bem? - Ele perguntou, genuinamente preocupado.

-Não. - Respondi entre minhas respirações entrecortadas.

-Fisicamente você está bem? - Explicou pacientemente, a voz bondosa.

-Uhum.

-Você ainda tem seu celular?

-Não, mas estou com o dele. - Respondi com esforço para dizer a frase toda de uma vez.

-Ótimo. Nós estamos voltando, estou fazendo o que posso para conseguir um voo de volta ainda hoje, eu te ligo quando souber. - Concordei com um som abafado e ele continuou. - Querida, precisamos nos manter informados e não há ninguém que possa fazer isso melhor do que você, por favor, qualquer coisa que acontecer, e assim que ele sair da cirurgia, nos avise.

-Claro, James. - Concordei com a mão cobrindo o rosto, ainda sentindo meus ombros chacoalharem vez ou outra.

-Obrigado, Gin, por tudo. - Agradeceu, soando completamente sincero e a chamada foi encerrada.

Ainda fiquei um minuto ali antes de pegar as coisas do Harry do meu colo e voltar para dentro, onde os três me aguardavam ansiosos.

-Obrigada. - Devolvi o celular do Mike. - Eles estão voltando.

-Onde eles estão? - Mione me perguntou confusa.

-A caminho da Austrália. Aniversário de casamento. - Informei e caminhei até um dos bancos novamente.

Ron se acomodou ao meu lado e ofereceu seu ombro para que eu me encostasse. Me mantive nessa posição e aproveitei o silêncio dentro da minha cabeça para me dividir entre desejar profundamente que tudo estivesse bem e olhar as fotos que ele tirou nos dias em que passou com os pais. Algumas me fizeram rir, mas até nesses momentos eu precisava limpar uma ou outra lágrima teimosa que escorria.

Senti o coração disparar quando, por trás do celular na minha mão, avistei a figura prepotente de Anne Smith andando na minha direção. Essa era a hora de saber de tudo, e o fato dela ter vindo pessoalmente dar a notícia podia significar uma notícia ruim, ou então ela fazia questão de estar no comando sobre o paciente. Deixando toda a posse de lado, pedi a Deus que meu segundo palpite fosse o correto.

Enfiei o celular dele no meu bolso e me levantei, indo ao encontro dela. Michael parou ao meu lado ansioso, Ron e Mione se mantiveram um passo atrás para ouvir também.

-E então? - Perguntei quando ela parou, mantendo a distância habitual entre médico e familiares.

-Alguém da família já chegou? - Ignorou minha pergunta e olhou em volta.

-Sim, Smith, estamos aqui e queremos saber como ele está. - Repeti impaciente, tentando a todo custo não ser rude.

-Por família eu quero dizer pais, irmãos ou cônjuge, Weasley. - Explicou irônica. - Não podemos dar informações para quem não é da família.

-Pelo amor de Deus, faz mais de dois anos que você o vê entrar e sair daqui comigo. - Argumentei alguns tons mais alto do que o normal.

Ainda calado ao meu lado, senti quando o Mike segurou meu braço.

-Namorada não é família. - Deu de ombros com um sorriso presunçoso no canto dos lábios. - Você conhece o procedimento, quando alguém da família chegar mande me chamar. - Frisou bem a palavra "família" e começou a se virar para voltar à área restrita.

-Sua vaca! - Explodi, me lançando sobre ela.

Antes que eu alcançasse, ouvi um coro de "Nãos!" muito alarmados ao meu redor e os braços do Michael me segurarem com força no lugar, impedindo que eu completasse meu impulso agressivo.

-Volta aqui, sua desgraçada! - Ordenei e ela se virou para mim, ainda com superioridade. - Você vai me dizer agora como ele está! - Exigi e ela continuou como estava, sem dizer uma palavra.

Senti meus olhos pinicarem com lágrimas que agora eram de raiva, e me forcei para longe do aperto que me segurava. - Me solta, Mike, preciso ligar para a Lily. Se você faz tanta questão de uma porra de uma autorização, espere aí e escute, sua filha da puta.

Com as mãos trêmulas, levei o celular ao ouvido e só precisei esperar chamar uma vez até a voz da minha sogra soar do outro lado.

-Gin, tem notícias? - Pediu alarmada.

-Ainda não, Lily, porque a vaca da médica ridícula que o atendeu não quer me falar como foi porque eu não sou da família. - Falei exasperada, preocupada em encarar com a maior quantidade de raiva possível a mulher à minha frente. - Preciso que você autorize essa filha da puta a me dizer o que houve e me autorizar a acompanhá-lo no pós operatório.

-Deixa eu falar com essa vaca. - Exigiu transtornada.

Estendi o telefone para ela, que o apanhou me lançando um olhar quase assassino. Pensei ter ouvido Michael disfarçar uma risada com uma tosse enquanto esperávamos que ela terminasse o que eu imaginava ser uma ligação nada amigável. Menos de um minuto depois, ela concordou com um breve "ok" e me devolveu o aparelho.

-Pronto, autorizado. - Lily anunciou orgulhosa.

-Obrigada, eu te ligo daqui a pouco. - Sem esperar resposta, encerrei a ligação e me virei para a médica. - Você conhece o procedimento, fala logo. - Exigi, sem nenhum resquício de paciência.

Ela demorou um segundo a mais que o normal propositalmente, trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra e falou soando entediada:

-Foi tudo bem, não atingiu nenhum órgão vital, mas ele perdeu muito sangue. A condição é estável, mas se ele não acordar nas próximas vinte e quatro horas não tem muito o que eu possa fazer.

-Onde ele está? - Interrompi sua narrativa, quase antes que ela terminasse.

-Na UTI, pós operatório. - Falou a contragosto. - Você pode ir até lá.

-Eu sei que eu posso e já conheço o caminho. Obrigada. - Agradeci com a maior quantidade possível de ironia e virei as costas para ela, olhando os rostos aliviados atrás de mim.

Mike afundou o rosto nas mãos e respirou fundo, relaxando os ombros pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

-Vai logo! - Mione me incentivou com um sorriso encorajador e eu não demorei nada em obedecê-la.

Já com o celular no ouvido para dizer aos pais dele que as notícias eram tão boas quanto podiam ser nesse momento, corri pelos corredores que eu conhecia tão bem, desviando de quem estivesse na frente.

-Me conta. - Minha sogra pediu desesperada.

-Ele está bem. - Respondi aliviada, me permitindo sorrir enquanto ela exclamava um muito sonoro "graças a Deus" que eu repeti mentalmente. - Não atingiu nenhum órgão, Lily, e ele provavelmente vai dormir até amanhã, mas está bem.

-Obrigada, querida. - Agradeceu com tamanho alívio que eu não consegui evitar suspirar também. - Se ele acordar antes de chegarmos diga que o amamos e mandamos um beijo.

Sem verbalizar, pensei que ele tem que acordar muito antes de eles estarem aqui.

-Claro, eu direi. Conseguiram as passagens? - Perguntei com pressa de encerrar a ligação, porque eu estava chegando ao meu destino.

-Ainda não, mas te avisaremos assim que conseguirmos. - Prometeu.

-Tudo bem, eu aguardo o contato de vocês. Vou vê-lo agora, Lily, nos falamos depois, tudo bem?

-Claro. - Seu tom demonstrava a vontade gritante que ela tinha de estar aqui também. - E obrigada mais uma vez, Gin.

-Não precisa me agradecer, você sabe. - Respondi com sinceridade e paciência. - Beijos.

Encerrei a ligação e deslizei o celular dele para o bolso da minha calça, depois virei correndo o último corredor necessário para ver a porta de entrada do pós operatório onde Harry estava. Parei em frente ao quadro informativo de pacientes e corri os olhos por ali até encontrar o nome dele e o número da sala individual onde se encontrava.

Após identificar o número, apressei meu passo em sua direção, sentindo os olhares dos enfermeiros responsáveis pela área me acompanhar, mas sem me deter para falar com nenhum deles. Alcancei o leito vinte e três e abri a porta sem cerimônia, dando de cara com um Harry muito mais corado do que a última vez que o vi.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me encostei nela por um minuto, olhando seu peito subir e descer no ritmo de uma respiração normal, e não em curtas e rápidas expirações como anteriormente. Respirei fundo para acalmar meu próprio ritmo cardíaco e só então me aproximei.

-Ei, Ursinho. - Cumprimentei apertando sua mão entre a minha e deslizando os dedos por seu cabelo, já sentindo minha voz embargada novamente.

Constatei que Harry não estava com febre e nem com a pele gelada, e ainda que estivesse com um pequeno tubo de oxigênio no nariz, não foi necessário entubá-lo. Procurei os sinais clínicos que comprovavam que Anne tinha razão ao dizer que ele estava bem, e felizmente encontrei todos os que eram visíveis apenas a olho nu e com uma breve inspeção.

Me perdi um tempo fazendo carinho na mão dele e bagunçando ainda mais seus fios pretos enquanto o olhava ressonar tranquilamente. Eu já tinha visto Harry dormir inúmeras vezes, então usei esse tempo para esquadrinhar todos os detalhes e expressões, tentando me certificar ao máximo de que se tratava apenas de um sono como qualquer outro e ele acordaria às oito da manhã, morrendo de vontade de correr para um de seus livros chatos e incomodado porque não pode arrumar a cama do hospital.

Reprimi a vontade de olhar como estavam os pontos da cirurgia, porque minhas mãos não estavam esterilizadas e eu não tinha onde fazer isso antes de mexer em um corte tão invasivo. Depois de me convencer que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse avaliar nele, e ainda me sentir ansiosa e nervosa com a situação, cheguei à conclusão de que isso não passaria até ele falar comigo de novo, de preferência no tom e velocidade normais, lançando mão dos sorrisos que iluminavam todo aquele rosto bonito que estava pacífico demais para o meu gosto.

Me abaixei e dei um selinho em seus lábios fechados, apenas para ver se ele se retrairia como faz quando eu o beijo enquanto dorme, e não foi com satisfação que o vi tão quieto e parado quanto antes. Mudei o foco dos meus lábios e beijei sua testa, depois sua bochecha e me detive um pouco mais ali, em um meio abraço enquanto seu cheiro me inundava, mesmo que misturado ao odor de tantos produtos hospitalares. Eu queria senti-lo pelo menos um pouco assim mais perto, Harry permaneceu completamente imóvel.

Arrastei para mais perto da cama a poltrona que era destinada ao acompanhante. Forcei meu lado profissional a me convencer de que dopado de remédio como estava, ele não se retrairia nem que eu deslizasse uma pedra de gelo pelo seu peito aquecido sob a manta.

Empurrei a força para longe qualquer pensamento ruim e baguncei seu cabelo uma última vez antes de dizer em um tom claramente imperativo:

-Vamos, Harry, acorde porque eu quero ver seus olhos.

Obviamente, ele sequer se moveu além do movimento necessário para respirar. Ainda com sua mão presa na minha me afundei no assento atrás de mim, decidida a não sair dali até que me obedecesse.


	42. Chapter 42

A primeira hora se arrastou silenciosa, a não ser pelo bipe ritmado do monitor cardíaco ao lado da cama. e eu permaneci com os olhos vidrados nele, como se qualquer movimento além disso fosse atrapalhar de alguma forma sua recuperação.

Meu lado lógico dizia que não havia a menor possibilidade de que Harry acordasse antes das oito da manhã, pelo menos, que seria quando ele não estaria mais sob os efeitos do sedativo usado na cirurgia, mas eu não conseguia deixar de desejar que ele abrisse os olhos por um segundinho apenas, podia até voltar a dormir depois.

Uma e meia da manhã senti o celular dele tocando e atendi quando vi o nome da mãe brilhar na tela.

-Oi, Lily.

-Gin, está tudo bem? - Perguntou cautelosa.

-Sim, estou aqui com ele agora e está tudo muito bem. Ele ainda está sob efeito dos remédios e não acordou, mas respira sozinho e não tem nenhum sinal de que algo esteja errado. - Respondi com todos os detalhes que eu achava que deveria dar a ela.

-Graças a Deus! - Exclamou outra vez. - Querida, conseguimos nos encaixar em um voo às seis da manhã, devemos chegar aí no hospital por volta das três da tarde. Você acha que ele já vai estar acordado?

Essa pergunta fez meu estômago despencar, porque se não estivesse ainda eu certamente estaria entrando em um colapso nervoso.

-Claro que sim! - Falei da forma mais convincente que consegui.

-Tomara. - Desejou como uma prece. - Nos vemos amanhã, querida. Obrigada.

-Façam uma boa viagem, estarei esperando vocês aqui.

Nos despedimos e eu encerrei a ligação, deixando o telefone repousado no colchão ao lado da perna do Harry, onde meu braço estava encostado.

-Eu disse à sua mãe que você estará acordado amanhã quando ela chegar, então é bom você estar mesmo porque eu não quero ter mentido para ela. - Falei olhando para ele, tomando o cuidado de fazer minha voz soar bem clara.

A tela se acendeu com o recebimento de uma nova mensagem e eu me apressei a ler quando vi que era do Michael:

 _"Como está por aí?"_

Sem soltar a mão do meu namorado, levei um pouco mais de tempo para responder:

 _"Posso te ligar?"_

Sua resposta afirmativa foi substituída pela chamada que ele mesmo fez.

-Oi, Mike.

-Ei, Gin, e aí, como estão as coisas?

-Ele está mesmo bem, na medida do possível, agora é só esperar. - Falei subitamente cansada, como se dizer aquilo fizesse as coisas pesarem mais.

A ideia de apenas esperar era aterradora.

-O que ela quis dizer com aquilo de vinte e quatro horas? - Perguntou preocupado, como se não soubesse ao certo se queria mesmo saber a resposta.

-Eu vi que ele perdeu muito sangue, Mike, e isso não é bom. - Comecei o mais calmamente que consegui me forçar a dizer. - Esse é o tempo em que ele deve acordar naturalmente sem nos preocuparmos, e ainda assim é muito maior do que a média para que o efeito dos remédios cessem, se não acontecer é porque o corpo dele não está se recuperando como deve. - Terminei com o tom mais baixo do que comecei. - Mas isso não vai acontecer. - Garanti, apertando a mão dele e olhando esperançosa.

-Claro que não. - Confirmou também. - Você me liga caso tenha alguma novidade? Eu estou aqui do lado...

-Ligo, prometo.

-Tente descansar um pouco, está bem? - Recomendou.

-Vou fazer o possível. - Falei vagamente, nem considerando a hipótese de tentar dormir. - E Mike, muito obrigada, mesmo!

-Que isso, lindinha. - Dispensou meu agradecimento com um quase sorriso. - Se precisar de alguma coisa sabe onde eu estou. Tente ter uma boa noite.

Coloquei novamente o telefone onde estava e olhei séria para o Harry:

-Você ouviu que o Mike também está preocupado, não ouviu? Trate de não prolongar isso, Ursinho, queremos você de volta logo.

Antes de me aconchegar melhor no assento, lembrei que eu deveria ligar para o meu irmão, porque eu não sabia onde ele estava nesse momento. Selecionei seu nome na lista de contatos e confirmei a chamada, que se completou rapidamente.

-Ei, Gin, alguma novidade? - Atendeu já perguntando.

-Ele está dormindo. Onde vocês estão?

-Indo para casa, passamos no Ced para buscar a Rose e ele nos encheu de perguntas. Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não, só ia dizer para vocês irem descansar porque eu vou passar a noite por aqui.

-Quer que eu leve alguma coisa para você? - Ofereceu solícito, sem questionar minha decisão de não ir embora.

-Não precisa, obrigada.

-Me avise quando tiver novidades. - Seu tom não negava que ele estava preocupado.

-Pode deixar. Da um beijo na minha florzinha. - Me referi à minha sobrinha, que provavelmente dormia no banco de trás.

-Dou. Até amanhã.

-Até. Beijo pra Mione também.

Me inclinei e deitei a cabeça na coxa do homem profundamente adormecido do meu lado antes de expressar meu próximo argumento para convencê-lo de que seria uma ótima ideia acordar o quanto antes:

-É bom você ficar bem logo, porque não dou mais dois meses para a Rose estar enorme e eu não conseguir mais jogá-la para cima, ela vai precisar do Tio Harry pra fazer isso.

Continuei deitada sobre sua perna e empenhei os próximos infinitos minutos em um carinho suave do lado da sua barriga que eu sabia não estar machucado. Olhar seu peito subir e descer com o ritmo normal e calmo da respiração já era tão suficiente para mim que eu nem conseguia pensar em nada.

O barulho da porta se abrindo me sobressaltou, olhei para trás a tempo de ver os cabelos loiros de Luna se virarem esvoaçantes quando ela a fechou, se juntando a mim. Depois de me lançar um sorriso que eu retribuí, minha amiga caminhou até o outro lado da cama e pegou o pulso do Harry por alguns segundos entre os dedos com um toque clínico enquanto olhava os números nos monitores à nossa frente.

-Tudo perfeito. - Falou mais para si mesma do que para mim. - Trouxe uma coisa para você. - Falou conspiratória e imediatamente eu soube que não era algo exatamente permitido.

Esperei curiosa enquanto ela mexia na pilha de prontuários em sua mão e me entregava um específico. Antes mesmo de abrir eu já sabia do que se tratava e olhei para ela agradecida. Soltei a mão do Harry, ainda presa entre a minha, e abri a pasta sobre o meu colo, pulando todas as páginas de dados pessoais e o histórico que ainda constava sobre a fratura que ele teve no braço, e cheguei à página inicial do seu atendimento mais recente.

-Meu Deus, que letra horrível. - Reclamei, me forçando a entender o que estava escrito, e ouvi Luna rir.

As anotações da Anne me mostravam que correu tudo muito bem na cirurgia dele, nenhum problema, nenhum agravante, o projétil foi retirado e os sangramentos contidos com medidas simples, porque sua coagulação era muito boa. Ele precisou de transfusão, como suspeitei, mas o procedimento não foi muito invasivo.

-Viu? Foi tudo muito bem. - Luna constatou, provavelmente diante da minha expressão de alívio.

-Foi aterrorizante, Lu, isso sim. - Corrigi e fechei os olhos com força, me encostando no assento da poltrona e prendendo minha mão na dele de novo, sentindo seu calor reconfortante. - Pensando agora, nem sei como estou inteira ainda.

-Eu não consigo nem imaginar, Gin. - Falou sincera, recolhendo a pasta do meu colo e se encostando na parede ao meu lado. - Colin me contou apavorado, eu estava no centro cirúrgico.

-A Anne fez um bom trabalho, mas foi uma vaca.

-Até aí nenhuma novidade. - Falou como se esse fosse o padrão de comportamento da nossa colega de profissão. - Mas você sabe como é quando é com alguém ligado a um da equipe, todo mundo fica louco, e o Colin fez questão de deixar bem claro para eles quem estava chegando.

-Eu já desejei tanto não ter saído daqui ontem para vê-lo. - Desabafei, afagando com o polegar o dorso da mão dele.

-Pare com isso, Gin, as coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer, não podemos fazer nada para mudar. - Afirmou com segurança.

-Eu sei. - Murmurei, quase sem emitir som algum.

-Eu preciso checar esses pós operatórios ainda antes de sair, então já vou. Só achei que você fosse ficar mais tranquila lendo as informações confidenciais. - Falou recolhendo novamente as pastas de cima da mesa ao lado e arrumando-as nos braços.

-Obrigada, Luna.

-Não por isso. - Lançou um beijo em minha direção e saiu, nos deixando sozinhos novamente.

O relógio na parede atrás de mim indicava que faltavam poucos minutos para as cinco da manhã. Me virei para frente de novo e voltei a posição inicial, encostada na perna dele e fazendo carinho.

-Deu tudo certo até agora, só falta você acordar. Essa é a hora de fazer minha vontade, Harry. - Falei com a mão parada sobre seu peito.

Por hábito, levei a mão ao meu pingente, mas tateei às cegas meu pescoço vazio, onde a joia estava até algumas horas atrás. A falta dele ali me deixou chateada outra vez, foi o primeiro presente de aniversário que ganhei dele e nunca tinha saído de mim por mais do que o tempo necessário para a joalheria fazê-lo brilhar outra vez, e agora eu não o veria nunca mais.

Pouco antes das seis da manhã, Lily me ligou de novo para saber se estava tudo na mesma e avisou que já estavam embarcando. Conversamos tempo suficiente para eu dizer a ela que nada havia mudado e desejar novamente que a viagem fosse boa.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu de novo e Colin passou por ela já sem a roupa característica dos enfermeiros, vestido elegantemente em seus trajes casuais escolhidos pelo Ced, porque não imagino meu amigo sabendo combinar sozinho um jeans skinny cor de tijolo. Ele se acomodou no braço da poltrona onde eu estava e passou o braço pelos meus ombros antes de plantar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Como você está, gata?

-Preocupada, quero que ele acorde logo. - Respondi voltando a me encostar onde estava antes.

-Daqui a pouquinho ele vai estar aí com esses olhos verdes arregalados pra você continuar olhando para eles com cara de besta, não se preocupe. - Afirmou com ênfase em me chamar de besta, e eu acabei rindo.

-Não olho para eles com cara de besta.

-Olha sim. - Insistiu, sem me dar a chance de contestar. - Mas pelo menos você só olha para os olhos, Harry te olha inteira com cara de besta.

-Nós não temos cara de besta. - Teimei, mas a risada tirava toda a credibilidade da minha frase.

-Enquanto não estão juntos, não têm mesmo. - Falou, me fazendo olhar desconfiada para ele. - Você comeu alguma coisa?

-Não estou com fome.

-Está sim, vamos tomar café comigo e depois você volta. - O tom de voz usado já indicava que ele sabia ser uma tentativa vã.

-Não vou sair daqui antes dele acordar, Colin.

-Então me fala o que você quer, eu trago para você.

Olhei agradecida e pedi um lanche natural e um suco, Colin sabia meus sabores preferidos. Menos de dez minutos depois, ele estava sentado sobre o armário ao meu lado e me distraindo com assuntos aleatórios enquanto tomávamos nosso café da manhã. Eu sabia que seu turno já havia acabado há pelo menos uma hora, mas ele não pareceu se importar em me fazer companhia por um tempo.

-Gata, eu vou para casa, ta bom? - Anunciou um tempo depois. - Já são quase oito da manhã e eu estou quebrado.

A menção do horário fez minha ansiedade, até então controlada, voltar com tudo. Me virei para dizer a ele que tudo bem e agradecer sua companhia, mas o telefone ao meu lado tocou antes disso e eu pedi a ele que esperasse um minutinho quando vi o nome do meu irmão na tela.

-Oi, Ron.

-Desce aqui na recepção rapidinho, por favor? - Pediu com tranquilidade suficiente para eu saber que não precisava me alarmar.

Eu não queria sair antes que o Harry acordasse, então pensei numa solução rápida e pedi que ele esperasse. Encerrei a ligação e me virei para o meu amigo, já preparado para sair.

-Você pode buscar o Ron e trazê-lo aqui?

-Claro, ele está na recepção? - Assenti e ele se aproximou. - Se você precisar de alguma coisa me ligue, viu?

-Obrigada, gato, ontem você foi incrível. - Agradeci, retribuindo seu abraço e o deixando me apertar por um tempo.

-Normalmente eu sou mesmo.

Rolei os olhos para sua afirmação, mas não neguei. Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

-Já são quase oito da manhã. - Falei para o rosto bonito e adormecido deitado ao meu lado, como se isso fosse a palavra mágica para alguma coisa.

Quando a porta se abriu pela terceira vez, não me espantei e virei o rosto para que o Ron pudesse dar um beijo. Ele olhou brevemente para o Harry, se deteve um minuto nas telas dos monitores em volta, com a expressão já esperada de quem não estava entendendo nada, e se acomodou onde Colin estava até pouco tempo atrás.

-Eu posso entrar aqui?

-Com autorização médica, sim. - Respondi com uma piscadela, só então reparando que ele estava segurando uma embalagem típica de padaria e um copo de alguma bebida quente.

-Isso é abuso de autoridade. - Me repreendeu com o dedo em riste, mas a postura relaxada não demonstrava que ele estava preocupado com isso. - Está mais calma?

-Estou.

-Eu trouxe seu café da manhã, porque duvido que você tenha saído daqui. - Indicou a embalagem e a colocou ao seu lado sobre o móvel.

-Obrigada, Ron, daqui a pouco eu como. - Agradeci sem ver necessidade de dizer que o Colin já tinha feito isso, afinal eu estaria com fome de novo em algumas poucas horas.

-Acharam seu carro. - Informou sem rodeios, me deixando saber o objetivo da visita. - O que restou dele, na verdade.

-Eu não liguei para o seguro. - Falei alarmada, só agora me lembrando desse detalhe.

-Eu liguei para você, foram eles que entraram em contato. - Esclareceu, me arrancando um sorriso grato. - Eles vão te pagar, não compensa repôr tudo o que foi tirado dele.

Dei de ombros sem me importar. No momento isso era uma coisa que eu nem estava me lembrando, na verdade.

-Tudo bem, eu compro outro.

-E esse moleque preguiçoso, não vai acordar não? - Perguntou em sua característica forma de se mostrar preocupado sem perder a pose.

-Acho bom que acorde, e logo. - Respondi no mesmo tom, desviando um olhar rápido para Harry e intensificando o aperto em sua mão por um momento.

-E os pais dele?

-Chegam de tarde, conseguiram um voo de volta para seis da manhã.

-Eles devem estar loucos no avião essa hora. - Comentou com o cenho franzido.

-Nem me fale.

Conversamos por alguns minutos até que uma batida na porta nos interrompeu. Olhamos juntos a tempo de ver a médica residente entrar e nos olhar desconfiada antes de se dirigir ao leito e avaliar o paciente.

-Só um acompanhante é permitido nessa área, Dra. Weasley. - Alertou com um pouco de receio.

-Eu sei, mas precisava falar com ele um minuto. - Me desculpei sem realmente me importar.

-Ele já deu sinais de que está acordando? - Perguntou, medindo sua temperatura.

-Ainda não.

Ela olhou no relógio em seu pulso e checou no prontuário o que eu sabia ser o horário em que a cirurgia terminou, depois se virou para mim com um sorriso ensaiado para ser tranquilizador.

-Temos muito tempo para isso ainda. - Falou vagamente enquanto anotava alguma coisa. - Você pode informar quando ele acordar, por favor?

-Sim.

-Obrigada. - Agradeceu e deu mais uma olhada de canto para o Ron antes de sair.

Quando ficamos totalmente sozinhos de novo, ele chamou minha atenção para si com um comentário muito espirituoso:

-Pelo menos não era a vaca desgraçada filha da puta. - Finalizou dando de ombros e me arrancando uma gargalhada.

Balancei a cabeça para sua expressão divertida, me lembrando daquela cena que eu não acreditaria ter protagonizado se não estivesse lá.

-Você ficou orgulhoso, não ficou?

-Quase te dei um abraço, mas você parecia meio perigosa na hora. Sendo amável você é boa, mas xingando você é ótima. - Respondeu irônico. - Gin, eu já vou.

-Você pode resolver com o seguro para mim, por favor? - Pedi me levantando.

-O que eu puder, pode deixar comigo. - Garantiu me dando um abraço e um beijo no rosto. - Onde eu posso dar um soco nele por te deixar preocupada, mas sem atrapalhar a recuperação?

Sua pergunta me fez rir com vontade novamente.

-Vamos esperar ele acordar antes de começar as agressões, tudo bem? - Falei conciliadora. - Obrigada, Ron.

-De nada.

Me virei para vê-lo sair e com uma olhadela rápida percebi que já passava alguns minutos das nove da manhã. Empurrei para baixo a ansiedade que ameaçava crescer, lembrando a mim mesma que eu sabia perfeitamente que o tempo mínimo não era um bom indicativo.

-O Ron vai te matar se você continuar me preocupando, Ursinho, e eu não vou fazer nada para impedir. Acho bom você acordar logo. - Ameacei, olhando firme para o seu rosto ainda muito tranquilo e impassível.

O tempo se arrastou depois disso, fazendo cada minuto parecer eterno naquela espera que parecia que nunca teria fim. Mudei de posição na cadeira algumas vezes, levantei, me sentei de novo, conversei com ele para ter o que fazer e para alimentar a esperança de que meu falatório o faria despertar, comi o lanche que o Ron me trouxe e agradeci internamente por ele ter lembrado de incluir um monte de doces no pacote, porque eu realmente estava precisando disso nesse momento.

Em determinado momento, o pensamento de que eu não deveria ter ido vê-lo no dia anterior me acometeu novamente, e quando vi já estava dizendo:

-Desculpa, Ursinho, eu só queria te ver um pouquinho ontem, não queria que isso acontecesse.

Ouvi minha voz sair como um lamento, então fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas mantendo sua mão presa entre as minhas duas e o olhando como se isso fazê-lo me olhar de volta.

Quando o relógio marcava pouco mais de onze da manhã, eu já me sentia levemente desesperada. Tentei andar de um lado para o outro, mas descobri que ficar do lado dele era mais reconfortante que isso e voltei para lá, batendo o pé impaciente e lutando contra todo e qualquer pensamento ruim que ousasse chegar perto de mim.

Os pais dele chegariam em poucas horas, e só a mera possibilidade de ter que informá-los que Harry ainda não tinha acordado e continuar nessa aflição fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente. Me forcei a engolir o choro, porque como eu me sentia era o de menos nesse momento, eu só precisava que ele estivesse bem.

Me aproximei da cabeceira da cama e prendi seu rosto entre as mãos, acariciando com o polegar suas bochechas.

-Por favor, amor, fique bem. Abra os olhos e me deixe saber que você está bem, por favor, por favor. - Supliquei.

Mordi o lábio quando meus olhos pinicaram novamente e voltei a me sentar, concentrada em espantar aquelas lágrimas inoportunas. Desejei profundamente que o Ron estivesse comigo agora, ele pelo menos diria a coisa certa para me distrair dos meus próprios pensamentos.

Apoiei a testa sobre mão dele, levando a minha própria de volta para cima da sua barriga em um carinho que eu esperava ser gostoso o suficiente para ele querer acordar e me agradecer. Fechei os olhos me sentindo também reconfortada pelo contato, achando mais fácil assim controlar o turbilhão de pensamentos que já começavam a se mostrar desconexos.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, espantando a vontade de chorar que tinha sentido e decidida a continuar nessa posição por um tempo, mas levantei a cabeça de súbito quando o ouvi dizer:

-Aquele atendimento sob pressão foi impressionante, doutora. - Sua voz estava um pouco rouca pelo tempo em silêncio, mas o sorriso de canto estava presente no tom divertido de sempre. - Pelo menos do ponto de vista do paciente. - Completou sua frase diante dos meus olhos arregalados. - Estou me sentindo muito bem, Ratinha, você já pode parar de chorar. - Falou quando percebeu que eu não diria nada.

A sensação que eu senti foi a de ter imergido à superfície depois de muito tempo embaixo da água, meus ombros relaxaram completamente pela primeira vez em muitas horas e respirei o que me pareceu um ar muito mais limpo e fresco. Contradizendo sua recomendação, no entanto, minha única frase já saiu em meio aos soluços que nem com toda a força de vontade do mundo eu conseguiria conter:

-Você está bem, Ursinho. - Minha voz foi apenas mais alta que um sussurro, mas repetir aquilo me deixou ainda mais aliviada, se é que era possível.

Me surpreendeu a quantidade de lágrimas que eu podia derramar em um período tão curto de tempo, mas a sensação de finalmente deixá-las sair por um motivo que não o desespero e o medo era muito boa.

-Vem aqui. - Harry me chamou, levantando o braço e me dando espaço para sentar no colchão ao seu lado.

Me acomodei ali e afundei meu rosto no travesseiro ao lado da cabeça dele. Senti sua respiração na minha bochecha quando ele virou e me deu um beijo ali, o braço em volta de mim afagando minhas costas suavemente. A única coisa que pensei é que eu não queria sair dali nunca mais, o tempo poderia congelar nesse momento e eu estaria feliz.

Forcei minha respiração entrecortada a voltar ao ritmo normal e me levantei para encará-lo. Harry interrompeu seu carinho e limpou meu rosto molhado antes de afastar meu cabelo e jogar os fios para trás. Eu só conseguia olhar para ele, me certificando de que eu não piscaria e a imagem se perderia de novo.

Me lembrei do Colin dizendo que eu o olhava com cara de besta e ri, porque eu deveria estar exatamente como ele afirmou.

-Acho que não vou conseguir fazer o espaguete que te prometi. - Lamentou em tom de piada e eu ri de novo, porque tudo estava anormalmente engraçado à minha volta agora.

-Eu também não fui para a sua casa hoje cedo, como te prometi, então dessa vez está desculpado. - Respondi antes de prender seu rosto entre as mãos e não refrear minha vontade de enchê-lo de beijos.

-Quanto tempo eu dormi?

-Umas treze horas, depois eu que sou a preguiçosa.

-Isso explica por que não me sinto cansado, então. - Falou despreocupado. - Explica sua cara inchada também, me desculpe. - Mostrou seu ressentimento nessa última frase.

-Só nas últimas horas você esgotou a cota inteira de lágrimas que eu podia derramar por você durante uma vida.

-Chorar não combina com você. - Deslizou o dedo pela minha bochecha enquanto dizia.

-E você está proibido de me fazer chorar pelo resto da vida, entendeu? - Exigi com o dedo em riste.

-Sim, senhora.

Não ofereci nenhuma resistência quando ele me puxou para mais um abraço. Harry não disse e provavelmente não diria, mas eu sabia que estava tão aliviado quanto eu de tudo estar bem afinal.

-Preciso avisar que você acordou. - Anunciei, me lembrando do que a residente havia pedido. - Volto já. - Trocamos mais um selinho demorado e eu sai correndo em direção ao balcão de enfermeiros que ficava em frente ao quarto.

-Olá, doutora. - Um deles, que eu já havia encontrado inúmeras vezes, me cumprimentou com um sorriso que eu nem precisei me esforçar para responder.

-Olá! Você pode informar à médica responsável que o Sr. Potter acordou, por favor? - Pedi, me sentindo muito simpática e ele assentiu já com o telefone em mãos. - Obrigada.

Voltei ao quarto apressada e fechei a cara quando o vi tentando se sentar.

-O que você está fazendo? - Perguntei alarmada, empurrando-o de volta para se deitar.

-Me sentando. - Explicou como se fosse óbvio.

-Você não pode fazer esforço agora. - Repreendi, me acomodando de novo ao lado dele e impedindo que tentasse novamente.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim entediado, mas não dei atenção a isso.

-Eu posso comer? Estou com fome. - Pediu olhando em volta, avaliando o quarto em que estava.

-Só quando a médica liberar.

-Você é médica.

-Não a sua médica.

-É minha médica, sim. - Me lançou uma piscadela e arrancou outro sorriso.

-Não sou responsável pelo seu caso, isso que quero dizer. - Expliquei, mesmo tendo certeza que ele havia entendido desde a primeira vez.

-E eu posso tirar isso aqui? - Apontou para o tubo fino de oxigênio encaixado dentro do nariz.

-Está com falta de ar ou dificuldade para respirar?

-Não.

-Então deixa ela sair que eu tiro. - Prometi e ele sorriu agradecido.

Harry colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e pareceu se lembrar de algo importante.

-Eu te machuquei ontem?

-Sim.

-Desculpe. - Pediu, fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

Com o gesto, me lembrei que ele tinha me puxado pelo cabelo no dia anterior, e provavelmente estava se referindo a isso.

-O seu puxão de cabelo eu nem senti, Ursinho. - Esclareci e ele entendeu sobre o que eu estava falando.

Ele me encarou por um tempo sem dizer nada, parecendo tão satisfeito por eu estar perto que nem parecia que estava em um hospital. O olhar dele desviou para o meu pescoço e ele passou a mão ali, me fazendo sentir um leve ardor onde a corrente arranhou ao ser arrancada de mim.

-Aquele filho da puta ainda te machucou.

-Não foi nada, não estou nem sentindo. - O tranquilizei. - Você precisa ficar muito bem logo, porque tem que comprar outro colar para mim.

-Você está pedindo presente? Achei que esse hábito era só meu. - Provocou, mantendo o carinho no meu pescoço.

-Acabei adquirindo, espero que você também tenha adquirido o meu de sempre dar o que você pede.

-Acho que esse eu já tinha antes de você. Você que um igual aquele?

-Não, agora eu quero um que me lembre mais de você e menos da minha profissão.

-Mas você ama sua profissão.

-Exatamente, espero que tenha ficado claro.

Ele me olhou profundamente por um tempo, nenhum de nós dois desviou o olhar.

-Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

-E o que seria? - Incentivei, concentrada em deslizar os dedos por seus cabelos.

-Tenho que te dizer o que significa ich liebe dich.

-Você quer me ensinar a falar sacanagem em alemão agora? - Perguntei, sorrindo sugestiva para ele, que riu alto e se interrompeu com um diminuto "ai".

-Me parece um ótimo momento para te ensinar sacanagens em alemão, já que você só promete há um ano que vai se matricular num cursinho rápido. - Confirmou alegre.

-Tenho andado meio sem tempo. - Me justifiquei. - E você é um egoísta, nem quer me ensinar.

-Estou querendo agora, mas você não para de falar.

Ele riu quando fechei a cara pra ele, mas acabei rindo também.

-E o que significa?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas fomos interrompidos por uma batida na porta e a voz irritante de Anne pedindo licença e entrando. Se até o dia anterior eu tentava ser cordial com ela, agora não via mais nenhum motivo para esse esforço, então fechei a cara e me levantei. Fui até a pequena mesa ao lado e fingi me distrair com alguma coisa, propositalmente de costas para ela.

Isso, no entanto, não me impediu de prestar atenção em suas perguntas e nas informações que ela o passava. Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos, ela falou sobre o andamento da cirurgia, disse que foi tudo bem, informou que ele já poderia e deveria comer alguma coisa e alguém da copa viria trazer em breve, e finalizou perguntando se ele tinha alguma dúvida.

-Não, obrigado. - Respondeu educado.

Mas eu tinha e me virei já perguntando, interrompendo quando ela tomou fôlego para dizer mais alguma coisa.

-Ele já pode descer, não? Acho que ele não precisa mais ficar aqui.

-Você acha? - Perguntou petulante, me encarando com desagrado.

-Acho. - Respondi da mesma forma.

Ela me encarou por um segundo antes de se virar para ele novamente e me ignorar.

-Como eu ia dizer, depois de se alimentar você será levado para um quarto normal, porque está tudo bem com sua recuperação e a UTI não é mais necessária.

Harry estava olhando de mim para ela sem entender o tom da conversa, mas agradeceu mesmo assim e ela se despediu apenas dele antes de sair e nos deixar sozinhos novamente.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa nesse meio tempo? - Perguntou hesitante.

-Perdeu a maior demonstração de vaquice do mundo. - Respondi emburrada, sentindo raiva só de lembrar.

-Depois você me conta isso, algo me diz que é uma história e tanto. - Pediu curioso.

-Bem longe dela, para garantir que eu não vou descer lá e dar naquela cara irritante. - Falei, me sentando novamente ao seu lado e puxando com cuidado os tubos que eu prometi retirar. - Levanta a cabeça um pouquinho. - O ajudei a se sustentar enquanto puxava os objetos debaixo dele para deixar sobre um dos monitores ao lado.

-Obrigado. - Agradeceu, coçando o nariz. - E eu nem vou conseguir te segurar agora. - Lamentou rindo.

-Melhor deixar para depois. - Determinei, me acomodando melhor e debruçando sobre ele de novo. - Mas não me distraia, você ia me ensinar a falar sacanagens em alemão.

-Ah, verdade. - Retomou o assunto anterior. - Primeiro repete comigo: ich liebe dich. - Eu já reconhecia o som das vezes que Harry repetiu para mim aleatoriamente nos últimos anos.

-Ich liebe dich? - Fiz o que ele pediu, meio incerta quanto à pronuncia e sem a sua naturalidade.

-Isso, certinho. - Confirmou com um sorriso satisfeito.

-E o que significa?

-Eu amo você. -Afirmou me encarando.

Não era a primeira vez que o ouvia dizer aquilo para mim, Harry dizia com muito mais frequência do que eu, mas meus lábios insistiam em se abrir num sorriso bobo todas as vezes. Nos lábios dele aquelas palavras encaixavam, sobretudo se dirigidas a mim daquela forma.

-Eu amo você. - Repeti.

-Isso. - Confirmou, como se eu tivesse feito uma pergunta.

-Eu achei que tivesse sido a primeira a dizer, mas você me falou isso pela primeira vez há tanto tempo.

-Você lembra?

-Claro que lembro, como você espera que eu esqueça as curiosidades que você me faz passar? - Falei como se fosse óbvio, o sorriso ainda tão grande quanto eu conseguia.

-Faz muito tempo que eu não tenho dúvidas disso, Ratinha.

-Como eu digo que amo você também? - Perguntei com um sorriso que tomava meu rosto todo.

-Ich liebe dich auch. - Disse pausadamente, me ensinando.

-Ich liebe dich auch. - Repeti convicta.

-Você já sabe se declarar em alemão. - Elogiou, sorrindo tanto quanto eu.

-Essa é a primeira aula? - Pontuei minha frase com um selinho.

-E você é uma ótima aluna.

-Quando posso aprender as sacanagens?

-Em casa. - Prometeu. - Prefiro que essa seja uma aula prática.

-Bem pensado. - Concordei e nós rimos como dois bobos.

Trocamos um beijo lento e profundo, daqueles sem pressa de acabar, mas que foi interrompido pelo toque do celular dele sobre a mesa ao lado.

-Ah, meu Deus! - Resmunguei, me deparando com o nome do Mike na tela. - Esqueci de avisar que você acordou. - Falei me sentindo um pouco culpada. - Oi, Mike.

-Nada ainda? - Perguntou preocupado.

-Já, faz uma meia hora. - Respondi e o ouvi respirar aliviado. - Me desculpe, esqueci de avisar.

-Não tem problema. - Dispensou como se entendesse meu lapso. - Ele pode falar?

-Sim, só um minuto.

Entreguei o celular para o Harry e me sentei novamente ao seu lado, esperando que ele terminasse de dizer ao amigo que estava se sentindo muito bem, que não estava com dor e que ainda não sabia quando poderia ir para casa. No meio da ligação, uma batida na porta nos interrompeu e uma mulher de meia idade entrou trazendo uma bandeja de comida.

-Pode dar aqui, depois eu levo para ele, obrigada. - Coloquei sobre a pequena mesa ao lado e ela saiu novamente.

-Mike, eu vou comer agora, estou morrendo de fome. - Confirmou alguma coisa antes de se despedir, desligar e me estender o aparelho. - Posso me sentar agora, doutora?

Usei o controle remoto para mudar a posição da cama e deixá-lo sentado sem precisar se esforçar, depois entreguei a ele o que provavelmente seria sua refeição menos saborosa dos últimos anos.

Voltei para minha poltrona enquanto ele comia e mandei uma mensagem para o Ron dizendo as novidades. Sua resposta feliz, finalizada com abraços dele e beijos da Mione e da Rose, chegou apenas segundos antes do que as mensagens de todos os amigos que eu conhecia e alguns que não conhecia também.

-Essa sua vida social, viu. - Resmunguei, rolando a tela e vendo as notificações pipocarem.

Antes que eu conseguisse ver todas, o aparelho vibrou na minha mão e o nome Ka apareceu, anunciando uma ligação. Virei o aparelho para o Harry conseguir ver quem era, ele levantou os olhos brevemente enquanto tomava um pouco do seu suco antes de dizer:

-Atende pra mim e fala que eu ligo depois, está meio difícil aqui.

-Quer ajuda? - Ofereci, me atentando ao fato de que provavelmente mexer o braço esteja doendo.

-Não precisa, mas não da para mexer muito o outro braço. - Falou indicando o braço do lado ferido.

-Oi, Kate. - Cumprimentei, levando o celular ao ouvido e olhando-o continuar as caretas que estava fazendo para a comida.

-Oi, Gin. Como estão as coisas por aí? - Seu tom não escondia a preocupação.

-Agora está tudo bem, o Harry está comendo e disse que te liga depois.

-Esse filho da mãe vai parar de dar sustos na gente?

-Se ele inventar de fazer isso de novo eu mesma mato ele, pode deixar. - Prometi, encarando o sorriso de canto à minha frente.

-Se precisar de ajuda. - Kate ofereceu divertida.

-Eu consigo sozinha, obrigada. - Neguei, levemente possessiva.

-Diga a ele que mandei um beijo e que quando for para casa eu passo para vê-lo.

-Eu digo, pode deixar.

-Obrigada, Gin. Beijos.

-Beijos. - Falei encerrando a ligação. - Ela te mandou um beijo e disse que passa para te ver quando você for para casa. - Informei com o resquício de ironia que eu nunca consegui deixar de usar ao falar dessa amiga.

-Outro para ela. - Retribuiu no mesmo tom. - Terminei.

Me inclinei o suficiente para olhar dentro da sua tigela de sopa pela metade.

-Não terminou, não, come tudo. - Ordenei sem me intimidar pelo seu olhar de desgosto e me encostei novamente para esperar.

Quando ele realmente terminou, coloquei as coisas em cima da mesa novamente e informei à equipe de enfermagem que estava tudo pronto para que ele descesse ao quarto menos intimidador que esse em que estava. Acompanhei quando dois enfermeiros levavam ele e todos os equipamentos necessários pelos corredores até dois andares abaixo, e fiquei feliz em ver que ali pelo menos havia um sofá de dois lugares e aparência mais confortável.

-Obrigada, Chris. - Agradeci ao último deles, que já tinha me acompanhado em uma quantidade considerável de cirurgias.

Fechei a porta atrás dele, deixei as coisas do Harry de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá e não demorei a me acomodar novamente ao seu lado.

Depois de todo o silêncio, ele parecia estar mais falante do que nunca e quis saber tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior, porque ele não esteve presente em grande parte dos acontecimentos. Falar disso agora que ele estava bem e ao alcance das minhas mãos, era mais fácil e eu respondi a tudo o que me perguntou.

-Sabe qual é a última coisa que me lembro antes de apagar? - Neguei com um aceno, sem interromper o caminho que meus dedos estavam traçando por seu rosto. - De você me falando que três anos não são o suficiente.

-Não são mesmo.

-Nenhum período de tempo nunca será.

-Já estou convencida de que você tem toda razão.

Harry sorriu de volta e continuou sua sucessão infinita de perguntas e comentários. É claro que ele não aguentou esperar e insistiu para saber o que havia acontecido com a médica que o atendeu e eu contei isso também.

-Eu tive vontade de bater nela. - Finalizei com os olhos semicerrados.

-Eu teria batido. - Afirmou, me dando razão.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer outra coisa, a porta se abriu sem aviso e o quarto foi invadido por duas pessoas de olhos arregalados, sendo um deles exatamente iguais aos do meu namorado.

-Ah, meu Deus, Harry. - Lily exclamou com um alívio palpável.

Me afastei e sentei no sofá atrás de mim, vendo-os parar cada um de lado da cama e olharem para o filho atentamente, como se quisessem ter certeza de que ele estava mesmo inteiro.

-Ai, mãe! - Reclamou quando ela se abaixou e tocou a lateral ferida do seu peito.

-Desculpe, Fofuxo, desculpe. - Apressou em se retratar, fazendo cara de quem tinha sentido em si mesma a dor dele. -Você está bem mesmo?

-Estou, mãe. - Ele respondeu apertando a mão dela e se virando para o pai. - Vocês não deveriam estar na Austrália agora?

James não tinha conseguido falar nada até então, e eu pensei que nunca o tinha visto tão sentimental como naquele momento. Nenhum dos dois respondeu, então Harry se inclinou e me olhou por trás dele.

-Por que você ligou para eles? - Perguntou ressentido.

Ele sabia que os pais estavam planejando há meses essa viagem e certamente se sentiu mal por tê-los feito perdê-la.

-Porque eu a mataria se não tivesse nos avisado. - Lily respondeu por mim, sem o tom ameaçador que a frase indicava.

-Viu? - Respondi, indicando-a com a mão. - Porque sua mãe me mataria se eu não tivesse avisado. - Confirmei sua teoria e ela me lançou um sorriso agradecido.

Nos encaramos por um momento em que a vi refletir todo o alívio que eu também sentia, nem precisamos dizer nada para eu saber que ela era a pessoa que mais chegava perto de sentir o mesmo que eu, assim como eu era a pessoa cujo sentimento de leveza mais se aproximava do dela no momento. Os três se embrenharam em uma conversa cheia de preocupação por parte deles e tranquilizações por parte do Harry, na qual eu nem ousei me meter.

Quando Lily parou de falar um minuto e James conseguiu atrair a atenção do filho, ela saiu de onde estava e sentou do meu lado, o corpo virado para mim.

-Como você está? - Perguntou para que só eu ouvisse.

-Agora estou bem. - Respondi e ela apoiou a mão na minha perna em um gesto de apoio. - É horrível ficar do lado de fora sem poder fazer nada, Lily. Eu não pude fazer nada.

-O que é isso, Gin? Você foi maravilhosa e fez o melhor possível. - Me tranquilizou.

-Tudo o que eu pude não seria o suficiente. - Confessei, sentindo medo apenas com a possibilidade do que teria acontecido.

-Foi suficiente para trazê-lo até onde você sabia que ele precisaria estar. Você foi maravilhosa, querida. - Garantiu novamente, fazendo carinho no meu rosto e me arrancando um sorriso agradecido. - Nós amamos você, nós três.

Talvez fosse o momento, as palavras, o tempo que eu já estava sem dormir, ou então havia mesmo algo errado comigo, porque ouvir isso fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente. Ganhei um abraço aconchegante da minha sogra e com os olhos fechados e o rosto encostado no peito dela me permiti sentir o cansaço acumulado, Harry não estaria mais sozinho.


	43. Chapter 43

-Gin? - Ouvi a voz da Lily quando eu já começava a ficar inconsciente e abri os olhos de novo, me afastando do seu abraço.

Olhei para ela incentivando-a a continuar, mas ela me indicou que era o Harry me chamando. Levantei e me aproximei dele.

-Vai para casa, dorme um pouco. - Falou com a mão sobre a minha perna, quando sentei ao seu lado na cama.

Eu não queria soar indelicada e correr o risco de que os pais dele entendessem que eu não me sentia segura o suficiente para sair de perto, então só o olhei de um jeito contestador.

-Vai, depois você volta. - Sugeriu, aparentemente entendendo minha relutância.

-Se você sentir qualquer coisinha estranha me liga? - Pedi enfática.

-Na hora. - Prometeu.

-Vou levar seu celular, não faço ideia de onde foi parar o meu. - Avisei e ele assentiu. - E preciso de dinheiro, estava tudo na minha bolsa.

-Eu não sei se tem na minha carteira. - Falou pensativo.

-Aqui, Gin. - James me chamou e estendeu duas notas que somavam uma quantia bem maior do que eu precisaria para pagar a curta distância que o táxi percorreria.

-Obrigada. - Agradeci e peguei, disposta a devolver quando eu já tivesse de novo acesso à minha conta. - Depois eu volto. - Prometi me virando para o Harry novamente, e me abaixei para beijá-lo.

-Até amanhã. - Se despediu quando me levantei.

Nem respondi a isso, porque só ele mesmo para pensar que eu iria embora antes das cinco da tarde e conseguiria só voltar no dia seguinte. Apanhei as chaves e o celular dele, me despedi de James e Lily e saí. O ponto de táxi em frente ao hospital tinha um motorista livre, que se mostrou sorridente ao ouvir o endereço que indiquei e saiu dali rapidamente.

Saltei do veículo evitando olhar o ponto da calçada em que tínhamos sido abordados, e passei pelo portão do prédio olhando firmemente em frente. Quando alcancei portaria, o mesmo porteiro do dia anterior me interrompeu com um olhar ansioso:

-Como está o menino?

-Ele está bem. - Eu repetiria aquela frase para todo mundo que perguntasse, sem me cansar. - Vai ficar alguns dias no hospital, mas está tudo bem.

-Graças a Deus! - Exclamou e pareceu se lembrar de algo. - Espere um minuto, guardei para você. - Sumiu por trás do balcão e reapareceu segurando minha bolsa, para a qual eu olhei verdadeiramente surpresa. - Ficou na calçada, está tudo aqui dentro.

-Muito obrigada! - Agradeci com um sorriso sincero.

Não que a bolsa em si fosse importante, mas todos os documentos, cartões e as minhas chaves ali dentro estavam me deixando preocupada por supostamente estarem em mãos mal intencionadas.

-Não há de que. Mande lembranças minhas a ele. - Pediu bondosamente.

Garanti a ele que mandaria, e continuei meu caminho até o elevador. Eu já tinha ficado sozinha na casa do Harry muitas vezes, mas dessa foi estranho porque em nenhuma das anteriores houve um motivo sequer parecido para minha falta de companhia. Espantei esse pensamento e fechei a porta atrás de mim, disposta a fazer logo o que eu precisava.

Não fazia parte dos meus planos sair do lado dele de novo até que sua saúde estivesse boa o suficiente para ir embora junto comigo, então atravessei a sala e fui direto ao quarto pegar as roupas que ele precisaria quando fosse deixar o hospital. Visto a quantidade considerável de vezes que eu me trocava aqui por infinitas razões, roupas para mim também não foram um problema.

Coloquei tudo dentro da mochila que ficava na parte de cima do guarda roupa, tanto as peças dele quanto as minhas. Peguei a chave e o documento do carro dele sobre a mesa, e já estava me preparando para sair quando o objeto abandonado sobre o sofá me chamou a atenção e eu o acrescentei à pequena mala.

Desci direto para a garagem e saí em direção ao meu próximo destino. Cruzei as ruas calmas de sábado a tarde e levei poucos minutos até passar sem problemas pela portaria e estacionar em frente à casa que eu conhecia tão bem quanto a minha própria. Peguei o que precisava do banco ao meu lado e toquei a campainha, sendo atendida menos de um minuto depois.

-Oi. - Me antecipei para minha cunhada e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

-Oi, Gin. - Mione me cumprimentou, fechando a porta atrás de nós e me seguindo até a sala de estar. - Como o Harry está?

-Está ótimo, já acordou faz um tempo, comeu e aparenta estar bem disposto. - Contei sorrindo para onde meu irmão estava sentado com Rose no colo. - Oi, meu amor! - Falei para o sorriso quase banguela que ela abriu ao ouvir o som da minha voz.

Me sentei ao lado deles e dei um beijo no rosto do Ron antes de abraçar a pequena pessoa que já se jogava em cima de mim.

-Você deixou ele sozinho? - Me perguntou, achando estranho.

-Claro que não, os pais dele já chegaram. - Respondi, ganhando um beijo babado no rosto. - Só vim tomar banho e dormir um pouquinho, depois volto para lá.

-Quer comer alguma coisa? - Mione me perguntou, se sentando sobre as pernas do marido.

-Quero, por favor.

Brinquei um pouco com a minha sobrinha, enquanto me dividia entre comer e conversar com eles. Respondi às suas dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu sem nenhuma surpresa, eu já esperava que depois de me ver mais calma o Ron fosse querer saber detalhes, e é claro que ele não diria, mas se antes já gostava do Harry, depois do meu relato sua cara dizia que ele tinha passado ao status de quase canonização na cabeça do meu irmão.

Dei um último beijo nas bochechas rosadas da minha florzinha e a entreguei sob protestos para o pai, antes de ir ao banheiro e tomar um banho quente. Tirei o excesso de água dos cabelos com a toalha, e saí de lá usando roupas limpas e me sentindo mais leve. Rose estava deitada quietinha no sofá quando passei pela sala, e seus olhos espertos se detiveram em mim enquanto eu ia até a lavanderia deixar o tecido felpudo com que me enxuguei.

-Quer dormir com a Tia Gin? - Convidei quando voltei, estendendo os braços em um convite que ela não entenderia agora, mas se tornaria claro quando nos deitássemos.

-Ginny, a noite ela não dorme. - Mione me repreendeu.

-Não mesmo, e quem se levanta para ficar com ela sou eu. - Ron completou sua reclamação, mas não dei atenção a eles.

-Me acorda daqui a quatro horas?

-Só isso?

-É suficiente. - Confirmei para seu olhar desconfiado. - Não mais do que isso. Dá tchau para o papai e a mamãe. - Rose abanou uma das mãozinhas para eles e saí de lá com ela, sob olhares reprovadores.

Me acomodei na cama adicional que havia no quarto dela, sobre um amontoado de lençóis rosa, e abracei aquele corpinho pequeno que se deitou de costas para mim, adormeci logo em seguida.

Acordei de um sono pesado e sem sonhos sozinha na cama, eu já esperava que um dos dois a tirasse dali depois de um tempo para não atrapalhar muito seus horários. Tateei em busca do celular no criado mudo e vi que ainda faltavam vinte minutos para completar as quatro horas que pedi ao Ron, mas decidi me levantar mesmo assim. Depois de uma passada rápida no banheiro, segui o barulho da TV e encontrei o casal na sala, deitados no sofá maior.

-Já vou, gente, obrigada. - Anunciei minha chegada e os dois se viraram.

-Não quer mesmo descansar mais um pouquinho? - Minha cunhada insistiu.

-Não precisa, já me sinto ótima. - Afirmei com segurança e dei um beijo em cada um. - Não se incomodem, podem continuar deitados.

-Ele pode receber visitas? - Ron me perguntou enquanto eu apanhava sobre o sofá em frente a eles a mochila que trouxe comigo.

-Pode.

-Amanhã vamos vê-lo, diga que mandei um abraço.

-E um beijo. - Mione completou.

-Darei o recado. - Garanti e me despedi.

Cheguei ao hospital pouco depois das onze da noite, e encontrei Harry olhando entediado para a pequena TV em frente à cama. Seu olhar se desviou para o barulho da porta se abrindo e ele retribuiu meu sorriso com um olhar desconfiado.

-Já? - Perguntou em meio ao meu selinho de cumprimento.

-Uhum. - Confirmei sem dar atenção ao seu tom e me virei para James, sentado no sofá com a esposa cochilando em seu ombro. - Obrigada, James. - Agradeci, devolvendo o dinheiro a ele. - O porteiro guardou minha bolsa para mim. - Comuniquei frente aos olhares questionadores e me virei para Harry. - E te mandou melhoras.

Ele agradeceu com um aceno e eu olhei para meu sogro de novo, com as chaves do carro e da minha casa estendidas.

-Vão descansar um pouco também, vocês devem estar exaustos. Aqui tem as chaves da minha casa e da casa do Harry, fiquem a vontade onde preferirem. - Ofereci e o vi desviar o olhar para minha mão, dividido entre descansar e fazer companhia ao filho.

-Vai, pai, a Ginny não vai sair daqui mesmo. - Harry insistiu e eu assenti confirmando. - Além disso, parece que ela não precisa dormir.

-É verdade. - Falei rindo e ele nos acompanhou, pegando os objetos da minha mão.

O esperamos convencer a Lily de que era desnecessário ficar ali naquela posição desconfortável, e depois das despedida fiquei sozinha com Harry novamente. Voltei a me empoleirar do lado da cama dele e trocamos um beijo decente, agora que sem ninguém para presenciar a cena.

-Quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui? - Perguntou quando nos separamos.

-Provavelmente mais dois ou três dias, depois você poderá ir embora.

-Que tédio. - Resmungou, se ajeitando com um pouco de esforço.

-Passei na sua casa e trouxe algumas coisas para você. - Comuniquei, me afastando e indo até a mochila deixada em cima do sofá. - Achei que fosse querer isso.

Seus olhos se iluminaram quando estendi em sua direção o livro que provavelmente ele tinha começado a ler depois de chegar da casa dos pais.

-Achou certo. - Agradeceu, deixando-o de lado quando voltei a me acomodar onde estava antes.

-Ron te mandou um braço e Mione te mandou um beijo, eles disseram que amanhã passam aqui para te ver.

-Obrigado. O Mike me disse que também vem com a Lisa.

-Você deixou muita gente preocupada, Ursinho.

-Eu imagino. - Falou distraído com o detalhe da minha blusa.

-Como você estava tão calmo? - Perguntei, tentando entender.

-Calmo? - Repetiu com uma risada. - Eu estava morrendo de medo, mas se eu me desesperasse você se desesperaria mais, e o que ia acontecer?

Sua lógica fazia sentido, ainda assim eu não sabia se conseguiria ter toda a frieza que ele teve. Sem frear meu impulso de tê-lo perto de mim, o puxei para um abraço carinhoso.

-Você me apresentou muito bem o significado de desespero ontem. Te olhando agora, sendo você de novo, parece que foi umas quatro vidas atrás. - Falei, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados dele. - O que é ótimo, porque eu quero esquecer logo. - Determinei, sacudindo a cabeça e me afastando para olhá-lo. - E meu carro já era.

-Que bom, agora compra um automático. - Falou como se eu tivesse me livrado de algo que não faz bem, e sugerindo a solução.

-De novo essa história. - Comentei, rolando os olhos e rindo da mesma implicância de sempre.

-Você vai me dar razão quando decidir me ouvir. - Afirmou, cheio de sabedoria.

-Já trouxeram seu jantar? - Mudei o rumo da conversa.

-Já, faz umas duas horas. - Seus olhos desviaram para a parte interna do meu cotovelo. - O que é isso?

Olhei onde sua mão encostou e vi o curativo que eu devia ter tirado quando tomei banho, mas não me lembrei. Puxei o pequeno esparadrapo impermeável e joguei no lixo ao lado da cama.

-Você precisou de transfusão, e nós temos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo.

-Que romântico, agora seu sangue corre nas minhas veias. - Declarou como se fosse uma poesia, e riu com vontade ao final, eu acabei rindo também. - Espero que não traga suas manias chatas.

-Se a gente tivesse uns treze anos, eu diria que já tira a necessidade do pacto de sangue.

-Poxa, por que não podemos fazer um de verdade? - Perguntou pensativo, aquele ar de piada.

-Como médica devo te dizer que eles são meio perigosos. - Alertei no mesmo tom.

-Eu vou ter que te morder forte para compensar, amor, tem que ter alguma coisa minha dentro de você também.

-E por acaso tem que ser seus dentes? - Comentei com uma careta.

-Não é assim que as cobras fazem?

-Esse meu sangue não te fez bem, amor. - Neguei com a cabeça, rindo.

-Colocaram meu sangue em você também? - Questionou confuso e eu neguei. - Então por que esse carinho? Quase não te reconheço.

-Tenho meus momentos. - Dei de ombros.

-Cadê seu celular? - Perguntou de súbito.

-Na minha bolsa, por quê?

-Me dá ele aqui, preciso perguntar quem é cada um dos nomes da sua lista de contatos. - Afirmou tentando fazer cara séria. - Acho que é esse seu sangue fazendo efeito.

Nós dois gargalhamos, e ele bocejou enquanto ainda ria.

-Por que você não tenta dormir um pouquinho? - Sugeri, sabendo que ele devia estar cansado.

-Quer deitar aqui comigo? Cabe você do meu lado e eu vou me sentir mais quentinho. - Pediu com um sorriso quase convincente.

-Eu adoraria, mas não vou correr o risco de te machucar sem querer. - Neguei, apertando-o em outro abraço. - Me chama se você quiser alguma coisa, ta bom? E não levanta sozinho.

-Ta bom, doutora. - Concordou e retribuiu meu beijo.

Apaguei a luz e deitei no sofá, me sentindo relaxada apesar de não conseguir me esticar completamente ali.

Acordei bem cedo no dia seguinte, e mesmo assim Harry já estava acordado e concentrado em seu livro. Depois de uma passada rápida no banheiro do quarto, me acomodei ao lado dele e ficamos conversando até a porta se abrir e os pais dele entrarem muito mais apresentáveis do que no dia anterior, e também mais relaxados.

-Bom dia, crianças.- Lily deu um beijo em cada um de nós.

-Trouxemos café da manhã para vocês. - James falou enquanto colocava duas sacolas sobre a pequena mesa ao lado.

Eles já haviam comido, então só eu e Harry fizemos isso em meio a uma conversa que passou o mais longe possível do acidente que todo mundo ali queria esquecer. Depois de descartadas todas as embalagens, me acomodei de novo ao seu lado e meus sogros continuaram sentados no sofá, mas uma batida na porta nos interrompeu antes que continuássemos o assunto.

-Com licença, Sr. Potter. - Anne entrou com o prontuário dele em mãos.

O olhar reprovador dela me encontrou ao lado dele na cama, e apenas para não continuar olhando para sua cara que me irritava a níveis absurdos, principalmente desde as últimas horas, desencostei do travesseiro e do braço dele atrás de mim, joguei as pernas para o lado e desci da cama, indo me acomodar entre James e Lily, que me deram espaço com a expressão de quem já tinham entendido tudo.

Nenhum de nós três falou nada enquanto ela fazia o trabalho dela com palavras e movimentos precisos, familiarizada com o que acontecia ali, mas prestamos atenção claramente quando ela afirmou que se continuasse estável como estava, ele iria embora no dia seguinte.

-Por que você não pode fazer isso? - Lily me perguntou assim que a porta se fechou atrás dela.

-Não é ético.

-Já não era desde o começo, qual o problema agora? - Falou com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

A espontaneidade do comentário nos fez rir.

-Agora todo mundo saberia que não estou sendo ética, pega mal. Que horas são, Ursinho?

O pai dele riu do apelido, como todas as vezes em que o ouviu.

-Onze e quarenta.

-Eu preciso resolver uma coisa, já volto.

Dei um beijo rápido nele e saí antes que perguntas fossem feitas. Atravessei os corredores até o andar da diretoria e fui recebida pelo Dr. Lupin assim que bati na porta.

-Dra. Weasley, entre, por favor.

Me acomodei na cadeira em frente à mesa dele e o esperei salvar algo no computador antes de se virar para mim.

-Fiquei sabendo que o seu namorado sofreu um acidente, não é?

-Sim, na sexta a noite.

-Ele está bem, espero?

-Está sim, obrigada.

-Fico feliz. - Afirmou solene e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. - O que posso fazer pela senhorita?

-Eu preciso das minhas férias, Dr. Lupin, para essa semana ainda.

Decidi ser direta, porque não seria uma conversa fácil de qualquer maneira. Ele coçou a testa, escolhendo as palavras, e se voltou para mim cauteloso.

-Veja bem, Dra. Weasley, como eu te disse no final do mês passado, esse é um momento difícil para ficarmos se uma cirurgiã ortopédica. É período de férias escolares, festas de final de ano, a quantidade de acidentes é enorme.

-Eu entendo, e por isso não insisti um mês atrás, mas as circunstâncias são outras agora e eu realmente preciso. - Afirmei sem titubear. - Eu não estaria aqui insistindo se não fosse tão importante e necessário.

-Desculpe, Dra. Weasley, mas realmente não posso ajudá-la.

E agora vinha a frase que eu esperava não ter que usar.

-Então eu me demito e o hospital me recontrata em um mês. - Falei calmamente, mas os olhos dele se arregalaram.

-Se demite? - Perguntou incrédulo, eu apenas concordei com um aceno. - E por que o hospital te recontrataria?

-É claro que se vocês encontrarem outra de mim nesse pequeno espaço de tempo eu vou entender perfeitamente. - Deixei toda a modéstia de lado ao dizer isso, eu sabia muito bem que me substituir não seria assim tão fácil.

Ele respirou fundo e me encarou, sem esconder que não gostou nada do que ouviu.

-É realmente tão importante?

-Eu não insistiria tanto se não fosse. - Repeti minha afirmação.

Dr. Lupin pegou o telefone em cima da sua mesa e discou um número que não consegui identificar de onde estava.

-Sarah? Preciso de uma gentileza, que vocês agendem as férias da Dra. Weasley para começar amanhã. Sim, eu sei que é um pouco em cima, mas preciso que esteja tudo pronto amanhã. Obrigado. - Ele desligou o telefone e fez um gesto de mãos muito irônico, que poderia ser traduzido como "algo mais?".

-Obrigada, Dr. Lupin, muito obrigada mesmo. - Ele concordou com um aceno e eu me levantei para sair.

-Ginny? - Me virei espantada pela maneira inusual dele falar comigo. - Espero que ele se recupere bem.

-Eu também, doutor, obrigada.

Saí da sala dele com a sensação de dever cumprido, e exultante por ter conseguido o que queria. O caminho de volta ao quarto foi feito sem pressa e sem encontrar ninguém que me parasse pelos corredores, quando entrei estranhei encontrar o Harry sozinho.

-Cadê seus pais?

Ele desviou o rosto da tela do celular e deixou o aparelho de lado.

-Foram comer alguma coisa. Tudo bem?

-Uhum. - Sentei ao lado dele na cama, ficando frente a frente. - Quero te fazer um convite.

-Eu não estou muito apto a atividades que demandem esforço físico, mas faça.

-Deixa eu levar você para casa? Para a minha casa, eu quero dizer, e cuidar de você esses dias que você vai ficar de repouso.

-Mas você vai trabalhar, Gin, que diferença faz ficar na sua casa ou na minha?

-Não vou, estou oficialmente de férias. - Contei quase com orgulho.

-Isso que você foi resolver? - Perguntou com tanta surpresa que foi engraçado, concordei com um aceno. - Mas como você conseguiu? Achei que era impossível férias nessa época.

-Fui bem persuasiva, disse que se ele não me desse férias eu me demitiria e o hospital poderia me recontratar em um mês.

-Estou chocado! - Afirmou me olhando surpreso.

Dei de ombros, convencida, e ele riu.

-Mas e então, vamos? Ficar um mês fazendo nada comigo em casa, vinte e quatro horas por dia? - Deslizei a mão pelo cabelo dele enquanto repetia o convite.

-Só um mês? - Me puxou para mais perto, em um abraço.

-Temos que começar de algum lugar, não?

Aquele sorriso feliz que eu adorava preencheu o seu rosto.

-Vamos, doutora, vai ser ótimo. - Aceitou satisfeito. - Só que vou precisar buscar algumas coisas na minha casa.

-Eu pego tudo que você precisar, não é muito legal você ficar fazendo esforço, só me faz uma lista.

-Ganhei uma babá ou uma empregada? - Perguntou para provocar.

-Se repetir isso vai ganhar um soco. - Devolvi no mesmo tom e ele gargalhou.

-Obrigado, Ratinha, vou adorar ser cuidado por você. - Me puxou para um beijo.

Antes que tivéssemos a chance de aprofundar o ato a porta se abriu e Mike passou por ela, com uma menininha de cachos loiros no colo, que se alvoroçou toda assim que viu o padrinho que fazia tudo o que ela queria.

-Parem, lindinhos, chegamos. - Anunciou escandaloso.

Ergui os olhos e vi Lisa fechando a porta logo atrás dele.

-Como você está? - Mike deixou o tom brincalhão de lado quando perguntou ao Harry, sentando a filha do lado dele na cama.

Tomando o cuidado de mantê-la afastada do peito machucado, Harry a abraçou e encheu o pescoço dela de beijos que a fizeram rir alto.

-Muito dolorido, mas me sinto muito bem. A Gin disse que é normal a dor, não tem com que se preocupar.

-Você deu um susto enorme na gente, sabia? - Lisa se aproximou e o cumprimentou também.

Chamei a Meg, que se inclinou na minha direção sem pestanejar, e fui até o sofá com ela em meu colo.

-Ei, mocinha, tudo bem?

Ela já falava algumas palavrinhas soltas e eu me divertia com suas tentativas de conversar e contar tudo o que sabia. Me distraí por vários minutos mudando o penteado dos seus cabelos cheios e arrancando gargalhadas, tirando fotos dela com meu celular e deixando que ela fizesse o mesmo comigo, mas levantei a cabeça por reflexo quando ouvi meu nome.

-Oi? - Perguntei sem saber a quem exatamente, os três estavam rindo.

-Eu estava dizendo que você é meio pesada.

-Obrigada, Mike, mais algum elogio? - Agradeci irônica, eles riram de novo.

-Você me disse que só teve vontade de bater na médica. - Harry falou desconfiado, um sorriso de canto.

-Mas foi, não encostei um dedo nela.

-Porque eu não deixei. - Mike completou, achando graça. - Mas a melhor parte foi descobrir que essa doutora elegante, educada, com formação superior e vocabulário culto, xinga pior que um pedreiro desdentado.

Não me senti sequer levemente constrangida quando todos eles irromperam em gargalhadas, inclusive Meg, embalada pelo som.

-Ninguém filmou essa cena? Por que eu tenho que sempre estar fora dos seus melhores momentos? - Harry lamentou.

-A gente tem que levar ela pra xingar o juiz com a gente, lindinho, vai ser muito divertido.

-Vamos considerar isso assim que eu puder fazer tudo. - Harry prometeu a ele.

Ron e Mione chegaram alguns minutos depois, com uma Rose espetacularmente bem vestida no colo, e a reunião estava completa. Talvez a quantidade de risadas e vozes altas não fosse própria para um hospital, mas era bom ter um encontro normal como esse tão pouco tempo depois de uma pequena amostra do que é o inferno.

Me sentei no sofá com a Rose no meu colo e a Meg de frente para ela no assento ao lado, brincando com as duas enquanto elas se dividiam em compartilhar seus respectivos ursinhos inseparáveis de pelúcia, e participei vez ou outra da conversa animada na minha frente.

Senti um olhar pesado em mim e encontrei o Ron me encarando do outro lado do quarto, atrás da Mione e com os braços ao redor dela. Aquele olhar tinha um monte de perguntas que eu entendi sem que ele precisasse dizer nada, e assenti com um sorriso e um suspiro visível, mostrando que estava tudo bem comigo e fazendo-o relaxar.

James e Lily se juntaram a nós pouco tempo depois, e não surpreendentemente ficaram depois que todos os outros saíram, deixando um ambiente muito mais calmo para trás e um Harry muito mais animado, não era do feitio dele gostar da tranquilidade de um hospital.

-Pai, mãe, a gente tem que conversar. - Harry falou enquanto eu ainda comia meu lanche natural que substituiria o almoço. - Vocês precisam ligar pra companhia aérea e remarcar o voo de vocês para o mais rápido possível.

Meus sogros se entreolharam sem dizer nada, as expressões nada convencidas.

-Não, Fofuxo, nós não vamos deixar você sozinho enquanto se recupera.

-Não vou ficar sozinho, mãe, vou ficar com a Gin.

-Mas ela trabalha o dia todo, Harry. - James argumentou, olhando de mim para ele.

Permaneci quieta, apenas observando a conversa.

-Não, ela conseguiu férias para a partir de amanhã. - Meu namorado explicou e os pais dele me olharam surpresos. - Vou ficar na casa dela enquanto estiver de repouso, não vou ficar sozinho.

Talvez eu não entendesse nada de ser mãe, mas eu entendia de ciúmes, e foi assim que Lily me olhou por um breve segundo, apenas um lampejo.

-Você não vai precisar da gente aqui?

-Não será necessário se incomodar, mãe, a Gin fica comigo e vocês podem ir aproveitar a viagem.

-Nem quer ir para casa conosco? - James também perguntou.

-Não, pai, aqui eu estou mais perto do hospital, vocês ouviram a médica dizer que preciso voltar aqui algumas vezes para as consultas de rotina ao longo da recuperação.

Eles pareceram meio incertos ao se encararem, e meu sogro deu um aceno discreto, que Lily pareceu não concordar muito.

-Tem certeza que tudo bem para você ficar sem a gente por perto? - Ela tentou mais uma vez.

-Tenho sim, a gente manda notícias todos os dias. - Harry a tranquilizou. - Vão aproveitar a viagem, estava marcado há tanto tempo.

-Vamos ver o que a companhia aérea pode fazer por nós. - James deu de ombros, concordando por fim.

Meu namorado teve alta na manhã seguinte e pareceu muito contrariado ao usar a cadeira de rodas para ir até o quarto, mesmo eu tendo garantido a ele que era apenas procedimento do hospital e ele deveria aceitar. O pai o ajudou a se acomodar no banco do passageiro e dirigi sem pressa até meu apartamento, meus sogros acomodados no banco de trás.

Eles conseguiram um voo para o fim da tarde e ainda pareciam temerosos de viajar nessas condições, mas fizemos o possível para tranquilizá-los. Eles negaram terminantemente uma carona para o aeroporto e preferiram pegar um táxi, assim Harry não se esforçaria e eu não o deixaria sozinho.

Depois de uma despedida muito sentida por parte dos dois, os acompanhei até a portaria e nos despedimos com um abraço caloroso e acolhedor, ao qual eu já estava completamente acostumada.

-Vocês dois vão ficar bem mesmo? - Lily me perguntou novamente.

-Vamos, Lily, não se preocupe.

-Claro que vão, meu bem, ela vai saber fazer tudo o que ele precisa. - James garantiu e me abraçou também. - Tchau, querida, qualquer coisa nos ligue.

-E obrigada mais uma vez, Gin. - Lily falou com a sinceridade transbordando.

-Não tem que me agradecer por isso, você sabe.

O motorista do táxi guardou as malas e fechou a porta traseira assim que eles se acomodaram. Tão logo o veículo se afastou do meio fio, dei meia volta e voltei para casa. Me agradava a ideia de pela primeira vez passar tanto tempo com o Harry, e eu estava ansiosa para começar logo.

-Voltei. - Anunciei, trancando a porta atrás de mim.

-Minha mãe mandou você não me deixar mexer no fogão pra eu não me queimar? - Zombou, abrindo os braços e me acomodando ao lado dele na minha cama.

-Falou, e também para não deixar você na banheira sozinho, porque você se afoga.

-E você ouviu bem, não é, doutora? Só banhos acompanhados pelos próximos dias.

-Perfeitamente bem, vou fazer minha parte direitinho. - Garanti.

A sensação quase eufórica que eu sentia em ser "nós" por mais tempo do que um final de semana ou do que os raros feriados prolongados em algum lugar diferente, era tão gostosa que não pude deixar de pensar por que não pensei nisso antes.


	44. Chapter 44

Ao fim da segunda semana eu já tinha percebido que fazer parte de um "nós" com Harry era melhor do que muito bom, e ele parecia compartilhar dessa opinião, embora nenhum de nós dois tenha dito nada.

Para não ir até o hospital a toa, eu mesma tirei seus poucos pontos quando o corte já estava cicatrizado e refiz todos os dias o curativo, minimizando ao máximo o risco de infecções. Assim, sua única ida até lá aconteceu no décimo dia, quando Anne, que ainda era a responsável pelo pós operatório, o liberou dos retornos e só pediu que repousasse por mais trinta dias.

Busquei na casa dele uma lista de coisas constituída basicamente em livros, com algumas peças de roupa específicas e a mochila com o computador e as coisas do trabalho, para que ele resolvesse caso algum problema urgente surgisse. Depois disso praticamente não saí de casa para nada.

Os amigos mais próximos vieram vê-lo nos primeiros dias, Mike e Lisa fizeram isso pelo menos duas vezes por semana, transformando minha sala num amontoado de pequenos brinquedos espalhados assim que Meg abriu a mochila rosa que trazia nas costas.

Me deitei atrás do Harry no sofá numa tarde um pouco mais fresca do que o normal para o mês de Fevereiro, e acompanhei enquanto ele assistia episódios aparentemente infinitos de uma série cujo nome me escapou. Enquanto ele se concentrava nos diálogos e ações na TV à nossa frente, me perdi pensando em uma coisa que eu precisava fazer até o fim das minhas férias: comprar um carro.

Enquanto Harry estava aqui e sem poder dirigir, eu usava o dele sem problemas, mas não poderia continuar fazendo isso quando ele retomasse sua rotina normal, o que aconteceria logo.

—Ursinho. - Chamei quando o sexto episódio seguido terminou.

—Uhn.

—Eu preciso comprar outro carro, vamos precisar dar uma saidinha.

—Você já tem uma ideia de qual?

—Vou comprar um igual o que eu tinha, mas o modelo novo. Só não pode ser branco.

Ele me olhou de canto, como se minha resposta fosse muito estranha.

—Você não vai nem olhar as opções? Não é uma calça, sabe, você não vai trocar amanhã.

—Eu gostava do meu carro. - Defendi minha escolha.

—Primeiro, você precisa de um carro automático.

—Eu não preciso, Harry. - Rolei os olhos, rindo da sua insistência.

—Quando tiver um vai ver que precisa, sim. Vai dizer que você não está super feliz usando o meu?

—Claro que estou, ele me leva aonde eu preciso ir. O meu também levava.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo, e se levantou com cuidado do sofá. O observei caminhar até a mesa de jantar e voltar com meu notebook, que estava ligado ali em cima, não sei por que motivo, porque eu mesma não o usava há dias.

—Vamos escolher direito isso. - Determinou, se sentando do meu lado.

Me acomodei no assento e respondi a um monte de perguntas, como quanto eu pretendia gastar, qual estilo mais me agradava, se eu tinha preferência de marca, entre outras coisas que ele precisou me explicar para que eu soubesse o que dizer. Depois de uma pesquisa muito mais extensa do que eu planejava inicialmente, cheguei a um consenso e escolhi meu próximo veículo.

—Você vai ver, Ratinha, automático é muito mais prático. - Comentou satisfeito, depois que cedi.

—Pensando por esse lado, quanto menos trabalho melhor.

Gastamos dois dias visitando algumas concessionárias, até eu fechar negócio em uma que ficava do outro lado da cidade, completamente fora de mão. Precisei de muita persuasão médica para proibir meu namorado de voltar dirigindo, quando na verdade ele não deveria estar nem fora de casa, e um dos vendedores nos acompanhou quando fomos até o apartamento dele deixar seu carro na garagem e voltamos para casa com o meu, que Harry pediu mais de uma vez para dar uma voltinha.

—Harry, você parece uma criança quando quer, sabia? - Perguntei a ele quando parei o veículo na minha vaga. Seu olhar despreocupado mostrou que ele sabia perfeitamente. - Quando você puder dirigir, fique a vontade, finge que o carro é seu. Ta bom assim?

—Não bom como eu queria, mas está bom. - Respondeu sem se incomodar, se juntando a mim a caminho do elevador, os passos mais lentos do que o normal devido a sensibilidade que ainda sentia.

Nossos dias se dividiam entre conversas infinitas, nossos momentos carinhosos, cada vez mais frequentes ultimamente, brincadeiras, um cardápio diferente por dia e aquela leveza no ambiente que Harry trazia consigo quando chegava. Eu poderia facilmente me acostumar a ela sem interrupções, sabendo que ele sempre chegaria onde eu também estivesse.

Eu só tinha mais uma semana de férias, e embora ficar em casa fosse muito bom, eu já estava com um pouquinho de saudade da agitação do hospital. Apesar da teimosia, consegui fazer o Harry ficar de repouso durante esse tempo todo, mas para acompanhar eu acabava também não fazendo nada.

Estávamos em meio a uma partida de War, o tabuleiro sobre minha mesa de centro e cada um de nós de um lado, não que eu gostasse do jogo.

—Meu Deus do céu, você é muito ruim! - Harry reclamou com o rosto afundado nas mãos e me mostrou as cartas com seus dois objetivos. - Ganhei.

Peguei uma almofada atrás de mim e joguei na cabeça dele.

—Ai! Eu estou doente, Ratinha, perdeu o juízo? - Perguntou indignado, jogando de volta em mim e acertando a mão que coloquei como escudo.

—Não sou ruim, esse jogo é que é chato. - Me defendi e joguei as minhas cartas para ele.

—Não estava tão longe, Gin. - Tentou me animar, comparando meus objetivos com a disposição das peças no tabuleiro.

Olhei cética para ele, mas meu celular tocou eimpediu a resposta que eu queria dar.

—Oi, Ron. - Puxei o aparelho para mim e subi do chão para o sofá.

—Tudo bem com vocês?

Harry terminou de guardar as coisas na caixa e se juntou a mim.

—Estamos bem, e vocês?

—Também. Já almoçaram?

—Ainda não. - Respondi, me arrastando para o lado e dando espaço para o Harry se acomodar no meu colo.

—Vou aí, pode ser?

—Claro! - Falei empolgada, eu não o via desde que o Harry saiu do hospital.

—Não precisa se preocupar com nada, eu levo.

—Ta bom, até daqui a pouco. - Encerrei a chamada e deixei o celular de lado. - Ron está vindo almoçar com a gente.

—Então melhor eu me vestir.

Ele não fez uma cara animada em ter que levantar do sofá, mas foi até o quarto e voltou poucos minutos depois com um short e uma camiseta por cima da cueca boxer, única peça que usava até então, para se acomodar no mesmo lugar.

A campainha tocou minutos depois e um Ron em trajes confortáveis passou pela porta.

—Oi, Ron. - Me estiquei para alcançá-lo e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

Ele me esperou trancar a porta e foi comigo até o sofá onde o Harry estava sentado.

—E aí, moleque? Está se sentindo bem?

—Tudo bem, Ron? - Os dois se cumprimentaram e meu irmão se acomodou do lado dele. - Estou bem, ainda é um pouco incômodo quando me mexo muito, mas não dói mais já faz uns dias.

—Que bom. - Meu irmão esticou a sacola que trouxe para ele. - É yakissoba de frango, não é, o que você gosta? Igual o da Ginny…

—Isso mesmo, valeu.

—E o meu? - Perguntei olhando de canto para ele.

—Se troca, nós dois vamos sair. - Me convidou sem se mexer de onde estava. - Tudo bem ficar sozinho um tempo, Harry?

—Uhum. - Ele confirmou, mais preocupado em abrir a embalagem dos hashis e desprender um do outro. - Não se preocupe, Ratinha, não vou tentar descer os oito andares de escada nem fazer nada que me esforce.

Ron riu com ele, só revirei os olhos e fui até o quarto trocar meu pijama por uma roupa casual, no mesmo estilo das dele.

—Tchau, Ursinho. - Me abaixei na frente do meu namorado e trocamos um beijo rápido.

—Tchau, minha linda.

Meu irmão tentou disfarçar a risada com uma tosse, mas não teve sucesso. Os dois se despediram e saímos. Já dentro do elevador, a caminho da portaria, ele falou depois de um momento pensativo:

—Acho que se a Mione me chamasse de Ursinho eu dava um tapa nela.

—Se você der um tapa em pessoas normais, vai levar outro, se der um tapa na Mione, vai ficar sem braço.

—E se der um tapa em você?

—Sem braço também, mas meu corte será cirúrgico, o dela provavelmente com a faca de carne.

Sua risada nos acompanhou até entrarmos no carro, parado bem próximo à portaria. Não consegui me negar a sensação estranha de entrar no carro, olhando para os lados mais de uma vez, mas ignorei propositalmente isso, fingindo que nada nunca tinha acontecido.

Nos acomodamos num restaurante que não ficava longe da minha casa e pedimos nossos pratos no balcão antes de ocupar uma mesa apenas para duas pessoas.

—Então, como você está? - Ron me perguntou sem rodeios, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e me olhando no fundo dos olhos.

Eu sabia que esse momento chegaria, então me acomodei na cadeira, disposta a falar tudo.

—Estou bem, mas é um pouco difícil dormir.

—Pesadelos? - Perguntou e se afastou para os pratos serem colocados na nossa frente. - Obrigado.

Também agradeci o garçom e o esperei se afastar.

—Sim, eu sempre acordo com o barulho exato do tiro, o coração parece que vai sair pela boca.

—Como é que foi no dia, Gin? O que aconteceu?

Contei com o maior número de detalhes que consegui, desde sair do prédio até chegar no hospital em completo desespero.

—Eu não pude fazer nada, Ron. - Senti o nó na garganta voltando e o empurrei para baixo respirando fundo. - Anos de faculdade, mais tempo ainda de prática naquele hospital fazendo tudo por todo mundo e eu não pude fazer nada por ele. Justo por ele!

—Você conseguiria fazer, se pudesse?

—Não sei, minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu não consegui desabotoar a camisa que ele estava usando.

Confessei isso num tom de desculpa que até a mim foi perceptível.

—Você fez o que deu, Gin, e no fim deu tudo certo. - Apertou minha mão por cima da mesa. - E eu fico muito feliz e aliviado que ele esteja bem e nada demais tenha acontecido, me preocupei de verdade com vocês dois.

—Eu perdi o chão, Ron, quando o Harry apagou na minha frente naquela calçada, sem nada que eu pudesse fazer, tudo sumiu. Eu não ouvi nem o barulho da ambulância chegar, só senti quando os paramédicos me tiraram de cima dele.

Ele ouviu como se quisesse de alguma forma tirar aquele sentimento de dentro de mim, apertando minha mão.

—As treze horas que ele dormiu depois da cirurgia foram eternas, eu acho que não vou esquecer disso nunca porque até hoje se acordo a noite eu preciso ver se ele está só dormindo mesmo do meu lado.

—Claro que vai esquecer, ainda é muito recente. - Me tranquilizou, colocando um nacho na boca. - E como você relacionou com aquilo?

—Aquilo? - Perguntei sem entender a princípio, tomando um gole do meu suco.

—Ele é o seu amor, Gin, e você quase o perdeu.

Senti um incômodo frio por dentro ao ouvir a comparação com o que aconteceu aos nossos pais.

—Você quer saber o que eu pensei na hora do desespero? - Ele concordou com um aceno. - Pensei em com quem eu ia dividir a minha vida agora, porque eu realmente gosto de dividi-la com ele.

Seu sorriso satisfeito para mim indicava com todas as letras um sono "viu? Não há nada errado com você". Se eu dissesse que ainda não tinha considerado isso, estaria mentindo, então sorri também.

—E como estão sendo esses dias com ele em casa?

—Estão sendo ótimos, estou realmente adorando dar essa parada na rotina, ficar na cama o dia todo, o Harry ali à distância de um grito. É gostoso ficar com ele o tempo todo…

—Mas? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, quando notou minha expressão de dúvida.

—Mas a Anne tem razão, não é? Eu não sou a família dele. Não sou nada dele, aliás, só a namorada. - Encolhi os ombros ao final.

Meu irmão só manteve a pose pensativa por alguns minutos antes de perguntar:

—E você quer ser?

—Quero. - A resposta saiu automática, porque já estava na ponta da língua.

Ele deu uma daquelas respirações fundas que sempre soltava quando não sabia se gostava ou não de algo.

—Melhor você agir logo, então, se quer que ele seja sua família. - Aconselhou quase sério. - Porque isso eu não posso fazer por você, já sou casado.

Ao fim nós dois estávamos rindo com vontade.

—Sabe, eu gosto desse moleque. - Comentou casualmente. - Mas não conte a ele.

—Pode deixar, vou manter a sua pose. - Prometi irônica.

—E tenho quase certeza que você só não é a família dele, ainda, porque ele está esperando algum sinal seu.

—Você acha isso mesmo? - Perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida.

—Acho.

—Eu também, mas considerava a possibilidade de estar vendo o que eu quero.

Ele negou com a cabeça e riu rolando os olhos para mim, como se eu não fizesse sentido.

—Se joga logo no pouquinho que falta e vai aproveitar como você quer, não tem mais o que pensar nesse seu caso. Estão os dois perdidos.

—Uma vez eu disse pra Mione que o Harry estava bagunçando a minha vida e ela respondeu que uma baguncinha de vez em quando é bom. Preciso dizer a ela qualquer dia que ela tinha razão, mesmo sabendo que ela vai repetir "eu não disse?" por dois meses.

—Vai mesmo, mas diga porque ela vai ficar feliz e eu adoro a Mione feliz.

Olhei com o cenho franzido para ele e nós dois rimos.

—Podemos ir? - Olhei no relógio e vi que já tínhamos saído de casa há quase duas horas.

—Vamos, também deixei a minha criança me esperando. - Se referiu a Rose, mas aquele "também" nos fez rir outra vez.

Pagamos a conta e ele me levou até em frente ao prédio, na vaga destinada ao desembarque.

—Obrigada, Ron, por tudo. - O apertei em um abraço forte, de olhos fechados.

—Sempre que precisar. - Garantiu, me prendendo contra seu peito. - E vai me contando as novidades.

—Pode deixar, você será sempre o primeiro a saber. - Dei um beijo em seu rosto e saí do veículo.

Quando entrei em casa encontrei o Harry cochilando na minha cama, e não demorei nem um minuto para me juntar a ele e ficar pensando em tudo que o Ron tinha dito enquanto o olhava dormir. Para mim não havia mais dúvidas, para ele eu acho que elas praticamente nunca existiram.

Se esse acidente mudou alguma coisa o meu modo de pensar no que diz respeito ao homem dormindo tranquilamente do meu lado, é que as coisas mudam rápido demais para que deixemos de aproveitar o que temos agora.

Harry já estava bem melhor, sem os desconfortos do início e andando já quase na velocidade normal, então tomamos um banho pouco depois que ele acordou e fomos jantar em um lugar diferente. Eu sabia que ele achava irritante passar tanto tempo sem fazer nada, então usamos esse passeio para nos distrair bastante, sem a menor pressa de voltar para casa.

Resultado disso é que quando chegamos mal tivemos tempo de nos acomodar sob o lençol fino e o cansaço nos alcançou, me fazendo mergulhar em um sono profundo.

Eu sabia que estava dormindo, mas sentia a aflição aumentando, pressionando até eu me sentir sufocada. Continuei tentando lutar contra aquilo, mas era em vão, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era esperar e tentar respirar como pudesse com todo aquele peso em cima de mim. As cenas dentro da minha cabeça foram mudando muito rápido, entrando e saindo de foco a uma velocidade agonizante, até que veio o barulho, seco e alto, e eu abri os olhos.

O silêncio que encontrei ao acordar era reconfortante, embora meu ouvido ainda zunisse com o recente barulho dentro da minha cabeça. Ofeguei repetidas vezes, os olhos arregalados e fixos no teto, se adaptando à escuridão que aos poucos cedia com as luzes que vinham de fora.

Quando eu já conseguia distinguir as formas dos móveis, olhei para o lado para observar Harry dormindo tranquilamente, mas me surpreendi com aqueles olhos verdes bem abertos, fixos em mim. Sustentei seu olhar por um tempo sem falar nada, ele também ficou quieto, exceto pela mão que saiu do colchão entre nós e pousou sobre o meu peito, o coração retumbando contra sua palma.

—Com o que você sonha? - Perguntou tranquilo.

—Você nota?

—Quase todo dia, mas nem sempre você acorda.

—O que eu faço?

—Você se mexe muito, resmunga, respira com mais dificuldade, depois de um tempo volta a dormir quietinha.

O encarei por um minuto inteiro sem dizer nada.

—Você quer mesmo saber?

—Se você quiser me contar, eu não ligo de dividir.

—Com você. - Tomei fôlego para dizer o resto. - Um monte de sangue, o desespero daquele dia e o barulho do tiro que sempre me acorda.

Ele não falou nada, só me acariciou de leve com a mão que estava em mim.

—Desculpa, Harry. - Pedi com a voz tão magoada que senti um nó na garganta. - Eu já me desculpei no hospital enquanto você ainda estava dormindo, mas preciso fazer isso de novo e direito. Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse, só queria te ver, eu estava com saudade. Se eu tivesse sequer imaginado, não teria nem saído do hospital. Desculpa, por favor.

—Ei, Ginny, que é isso? - Me repreendeu e se equilibrou sobre o cotovelo para me olhar de cima, eu continuei deitada como estava. - Não há culpa nenhuma da sua parte para que eu precise desculpar.

—Eu já repeti tanto na minha cabeça as coisas que eu poderia ter feito diferente naquele dia, e que provavelmente não tivessem resultado nisso.

—Provavelmente. - Deu ênfase à palavra. - Ou provavelmente resultassem em algo pior, provavelmente fizessem você ser abordada sozinha, e essa possibilidade me gela até a medula, ou provavelmente evitassem mesmo tudo, mas quem é que pode saber?

—Mas eu ainda queria que você me desculpasse, porque eu me sinto culpada.

—Se é tão importante, eu te desculpo. - Deu de ombros, como se para ele não fosse um problema fazer isso. - Mas também agradeço, era só você, eu e mais nada ali, e você fez o que podia com muito mais calma que eu teria se você tivesse, sei lá, cortado o dedo.

Ri da comparação exagerada, mas ele se manteve sério.

—Não são os primeiros que você tem, não é? Pesadelos, eu quero dizer.

Neguei com a cabeça, sem falar nada.

—E o que te faz dormir melhor?

—Eles vão embora, uma hora, é só esperar. Não estar sozinha já ajuda.

Harry deitou outra vez de lado no travesseiro e abriu os braços para mim:

—Então vem cá, chega mais perto então.

—Fico com medo de te machucar.

—Não vai, você dorme bem quietinha assim. - Insistiu, sem margem para argumentos.

Me arrastei no espaço entre nós e me encostei nele, o rosto grudado eu seu peito e o ombro servindo de travesseiro, seus braços se fecharam à minha volta.

—Bons sonhos, minha linda. - Desejou e me deu um beijo na testa.

—Obrigada. - Devolvi onde meu rosto estava encostado.

A última semana passou rápido demais, e quando percebi já era domingo a noite, véspera do meu retorno ao trabalho. Harry ainda ficaria em casa por mais uma semana, e eu estava deitada de bruços na caminha cama, olhando com desagrado enquanto ele colocava na mochila as roupas que tinha trazido.

—Por que você quer ir embora? - Perguntei emburrada, pela quinta vez.

—Porque você vai voltar a trabalhar e eu já estou há um mês sem nem ir na minha casa, Ratinha. - Explicou de novo, a mesma coisa que já tinha dito.

—Mas você pode ficar aqui.

—Se eu vou ficar sozinho, prefiro ficar lá em casa, amor. - Falou enquanto empilhava os seis livros que estavam sobre a minha penteadeira. - Você não vai estar aqui se eu precisar de alguma coisa que tenha ficado lá.

Bufei contrariada e me virei de costas no colchão, olhando para o teto ao invés dele fazendo a mala.

—Vá consciente que não estou gostando disso. - Alertei com o dedo em riste.

Harry riu e se inclinou sobre mim, a cabeça pairando sobre a minha.

—Também não estou, mas um mês acaba. - Deu de ombros. - Agora as coisas continuam como eram.

Me deu um selinho rápido e continuou o que estava fazendo.

—Amanhã você me deixa lá quando sair para o trabalho?

—Deixo. - Falei a contragosto. - Você vai mesmo ficar bem sozinho?

—Vou sentir falta do tanto que você me mimou, mas vou ficar bem. Estou com saudade de casa.

—Eu estou com saudade do trabalho, nem por isso vou morar no hospital.

Sua risada preencheu o quarto.

—Não me parece mesmo um lugar muito aconchegante para se viver.

—Se você for sair toma cuidado, ta?

—Pode deixar, mas não pretendo.

—E nada de ir para a academia ainda. - Alertei ameaçadora.

—Sim, minha doutora.

—E você me liga se quiser alguma coisa ou, sei lá, só falar comigo. - Pedi manhosa, arrancando dele uma risada.

—Só vou estar a sete minutos daqui, Ratinha, como sempre estive.

Ele tirou a mochila de cima da cama e se acomodou ao meu lado, me puxando para um abraço com o rosto no meu pescoço. Afastei o cabelo para sentir a respiração dele direto na minha pele.

—Vou sentir sua falta do mesmo jeito.

—Eu também. - Confirmou me apertando mais contra seu corpo.

—Estou odiando já ter que ir trabalhar.

—Está nada, amanhã quando você chegar lá e ver um monte de ossos de fora, os gritos agonizantes dos pacientes e tudo vermelho de sangue, seu sorriso vai até aumentar e você vai se perguntar por que ficou tanto tempo longe daquele parque de diversões.

—Não vejo meus pacientes como parques de diversão. - Neguei com o cenho franzido.

—Nem quando eles estão anestesiados? - Me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Ri da pergunta para a qual ele já sabia a resposta.

—Um pouquinho, mas não é no mau sentido.

—Eu sei, eles saem de lá funcionando e você feliz, todo mundo ganha.

—Estou com saudade do Colin e da Luna.

—Eles estarão lá amanhã?

—Sim, já combinamos de almoçar juntos.

—Você não vai se empolgar com eles e esquecer de mim, não é? - Fez manha também.

—De jeito nenhum. - Dei um beijo demorado em seu rosto para enfatizar minha negativa. -Além disso, vou ter tantos pacientes que nem vou ficar muito tempo com eles.

—Pior ainda, eu tenho que ser o paciente preferido.

—Você é. - Ele me apertou mais e aspirou o cheiro do meu pescoço. - Viu? Você também vai ficar com saudade, por que não fica aqui?

Harry riu da minha última tentativa, mas não falou nada. Passamos o resto do dia grudadinhos na minha cama, namorando, e nem percebi quando o sono me venceu, já mais de meia noite.

Quando meu despertador tocou no dia seguinte nós dois nos levantamos com tempo suficiente para tomar café juntos, mas trocamos a refeição por uma atividade mais gostosa que me fez sair de casa um pouco atrasada. Depois de uma despedida cheia de beijos e abraços em frente ao prédio dele, cruzei as ruas até o hospital para voltar à rotina de antes, aquela que eu não queria mais.

Andar pelos corredores do hospital com meu jaleco branco de novo foi reconfortante, eu estava mesmo com saudade daquele clima tão familiar para mim. Ficar em casa era ótimo, mas passar os dias ali era uma parte tão importante quanto para me manter feliz.

O primeiro dia já me presenteou com uma cirurgia de algumas horas logo no período da manhã, a adrenalina de correr do meu consultório à emergência me trouxe todo o ritmo de volta.

Quando saí do centro cirúrgico, encontrei Colin e Luna me esperando do lado de fora para um abraço triplo e cheio de risadas, todos nós livres para um almoço que achamos melhor fazer no shopping, assim eles poderiam me contar todas as fofocas dos meus dias de ausência.

Depois de ouvir sobre a enfermeira que estava grávida, o anestesista que foi afastado porque está doente e do residente que estava dormindo com uma cardiologista casada, o assunto se voltou para mim.

—E como está seu paciente VIP? - Luna perguntou, mordendo uma batata frita.

—Bem, ele voltou para a casa dele hoje, o deixei lá antes de vir para o trabalho. - Amassei meu guardanapo e deixei dentro da caixa do lanche. - A recuperação foi tranquila, me certifiquei de que ele ficasse quietinho em casa o tempo necessário.

—E você ficou com ele esse tempo todo na sua casa? - Colin perguntou com um sorrisinho sugestivo.

—Fiquei, eu não ia deixá-lo sozinho.

—E como foi o test-drive? - Luna se juntou à sua expressão.

—Melhor impossível, nenhum de nós tentou matar o outro.

Nós três rimos com a minha resposta.

—Vocês dois nem brigam, não vão se matar nunca. - Colin deu de ombros. - Eu teria arrancado os olhos do Ced, com certeza.

—Por que eu brigaria com o Harry, tadinho?

—Tão bonzinho, né, tadinho? - Luna zombou.

—Estou só imaginando como vai ser chato agora que ele voltou para a casa dele.

—Você se acostuma de novo. - Deu de ombros.

Enquanto minha amiga terminava seu refrigerante, Colin me olhou como se me lesse e negou com a cabeça, rindo. Sorri de volta, conspiratória, e mudei de assunto.

—E o Nev, está bem?

—Sim, está viajando a trabalho, volta semana que vem.

—E o Ced? - Me virei para o Colin, agora se atracando com uma torta de maçã.

—Lindo como sempre, renovando meu guarda roupa para o inverno, embora ele tenha feito o mesmo no inverno passado, e me deixando a par da vida amorosa de todas as costureiras que trabalham para o ateliê. - Comentou casualmente, enquanto nós duas ríamos. - Aliás, ele mandou beijos pro Harry e pra você.

—Obrigada, outro para ele.

—Ai, droga, preciso voltar. - Luna olhou a tela do celular com o cenho franzido e se levantou apressada. - Colin, pode terminar sem pressa, a Gin te faz companhia. Desculpa, gente.

Antes de respondermos ela saiu apressada em direção à saída e nos deixou sozinhos.

—Então… - Meu amigo se inclinou na minha direção com um sorriso cúmplice. - Como foi esse mês?

—Eu quero essa vida, gato. - Confessei sem me intimidar.

O sorriso dele para mim aumentou, embora ele não parecesse surpreso com o que ouvia.

—Claro que quer, só faltava mesmo a vida te dar uma pancada pra você acordar. - Rolou os olhos para mim. - Vocês dois já passam tanto tempo juntos e se dão tão bem, o que falta?

—Não falta nada, eu acho.

—Meu Deus, eu vivi pra ver Ginny Weasley de quatro por alguém! - Ergueu as mãos em sinal de agradecimento, completamente dramático.

Esperei rindo enquanto ele terminava seu agradecimento silencioso, as mãos para o céu.

—E você sabe de quem é a culpa, né? Sua, que achou que eu merecia um paciente bonito pra animar meu dia.

—Sou um ótimo amigo, gata, não direcionaria um paciente daqueles para mais ninguém.

—Nesse caso então só tenho que agradecer.

—O bom de vocês continuarem juntos é que de vez em quando ele aparece lá no hospital pra deixar meu dia mais bonito também.

—Ced que te ouça. - Ameacei com a sobrancelha erguida.

—Ele vai, no máximo, lamentar por não estar lá nessas ocasiões. Meu pavãozinho não é cego, gata. - Soou orgulhoso ao dizer.

Rolei os olhos para ele.

—Vamos voltar? Daqui a pouco nos chamam também, e tenho umas consultas a tarde.

Deixamos a bandeja no local destinado e fizemos o caminho de volta para o hospital enquanto eu ouvia como tinha sido o feriado que os dois passaram juntos numa cidade próxima, enquanto eu estava de férias.

—Tchau, gato.

Ganhei um beijo no rosto quando me estiquei para ele e tomei o caminho do meu consultório.


	45. Chapter 45

Não consegui deixar de estranhar a quietude quando entrei em casa. Sem TV ligada, sem música alta tocando, sem beijo de recepção. Um copo em cima da minha mesa de centro, deixado pelo Harry na noite anterior, denunciava que ele esteve aqui deixando seu pequeno rastro de bagunça, mas depois que o deixei sobre a pia não tinha mais nem isso.

Coloquei a bolsa sobre o sofá e caminhei até meu quarto acendendo as luzes pelo caminho. Chutei os sapatos para o lado, me livrei da calça e da camiseta e deitei de bruços na minha cama já com o celular na mão, esperando a operadora completar a chamada.

—Oi, Ratinha.

—Como está meu paciente preferido?

—Muito bem, me comportei direitinho. E já estou com saudade da minha médica.

—Mas já? - Perguntei apenas para vê-lo confirmar.

—Desde a hora que ela virou a esquina.

Sorri satisfeita.

—Também já estou com saudade. E você deixou seu copo em cima da mesa de centro ontem! - Repreendi, exatamente como nos últimos trinta dias.

—Era para você lembrar de mim quando chegasse. - Desconversou sem nenhuma timidez. - Chegou agora?

—Acabei de entrar em casa.

—E como foi o retorno?

—Foi ótimo, eu estava sentindo falta de trabalhar. Tive uma cirurgia logo de manhã, levou umas cinco horas.

—E como foi?

Conversamos por vários minutos enquanto eu contava o que tinha feito e ouvia sobre o dia dele, tão parado quanto os últimos trinta. Desligamos quando a tela do meu celular já indicava quarenta minutos de ligação.

Tomei um banho sem pressa, preparei meu jantar e tentei encontrar algo que me distraísse até o sono chegar. O dia no hospital me deixou cansada, mas não o suficiente para conseguir dormir cedo como eu pretendia.

Usando um pijama confortável, rolei na cama pelo que me pareceu um tempo infinito. Eu não conseguia relaxar, dormir estava praticamente impossível, estranhei o excesso de espaço e, vergonhosamente, pensei em como eu me sentiria mal se acordasse sozinha depois de outro pesadelo.

Tentei espantar essa ideia e me virei para o outro lado, fechando os olhos e me concentrando em esvaziar minha mente. Como eu já imaginava, não funcionou. Puxei o celular de cima do criado mudo e olhei as horas: onze e vinte. Ainda era cedo, então nem pensei mais no assunto e joguei o lençol para o lado.

Separei as peças de roupas brancas suficientes para os próximos quatro dias da semana e as coloquei dentro da minha mochila, troquei o que vestia pelo short jeans gasto que estava sobre a penteadeira e uma camiseta básica, peguei a chave do carro e minha bolsa e saí de casa.

Quando entrei no elevador o meu relógio indicava que se aproximava da meia noite, mas eu podia apostar que o Harry estava tão acordado quanto eu. A luz acesa assim que abri a porta confirmou minha teoria, e ele se esticou no sofá para olhar para mim ainda deitado, a sobrancelha erguida em um questionamento mudo.

Deixei minhas coisas em cima da mesa antes de cruzar o espaço até ele e me sentar na lateral do assento.

—Acho que eu vou ficar aqui com você essa semana, até você voltar a trabalhar. Você já fica o dia inteiro sozinho, pelo menos te faço companhia a noite.

—Claro, que gentil. - Falou com um sorriso presunçoso.

—E vejo se você está bem, é sempre bom ter certeza.

Ele parecia muito animado com a minha aparição repentina, visto que sorriu o tempo todo.

—Estava difícil dormir sozinha também?

—Muito! - Concordei enfática.

—Desisti de tentar, vim ler um pouco.

—Também desisti, mas tomei medidas mais efetivas.

—Ainda não estou autorizado a dirigir. - Se desculpou.

—E agora nem precisa. Mas já podemos ir deitar? Ainda não me acostumei com o ritmo, estou com sono.

Depois da luz apaga e acomodada no abraço aconchegante que eu chamava sem nenhuma dúvida de meu, dormir não foi mais um problema para nenhum de nós dois.

As conversas diárias que tínhamos por telefone foram substituídas por outras, com a distância de um assento de sofá entre nós, normalmente acompanhada de um monte de coisas diferentes e gostosas que Harry fazia para jantar.

Olhando em volta, para o apartamento dele, levando em consideração minha posição confortável enquanto ele falava sobre a visita do Mike, o tanto de roupas minhas que tinha aqui e a liberdade para eu fazer o que estivesse com vontade, eu podia afirmar com segurança que me sentia em casa.

No sábado quando ele me acordou no começo da tarde, depois de muita relutância da minha parte em sair da cama, nos vestimos adequadamente e fomos passar o resto do dia fora para aproveitar seu último final de semana em casa. Harry parecia uma criança quando entreguei as chaves do meu carro novo a ele, agora que estava totalmente recuperado.

Aproveitamos uma sessão de cinema, compramos algumas coisas que ele dizia estar precisando, embora eu não ache que box de séries e mais livros pra ele acumular sem ler sejam necessidade, e voltamos a tempo de jantar em um restaurante mexicano que havia no caminho para a casa dele.

Quando meu despertador tocou na segunda às cinco da manhã, uma hora e meia antes do Harry precisar acordar também, pulei da cama e tomei um banho rápido antes de me vestir para o trabalho. Tomei café da manhã apoiada no balcão da cozinha americana e deixei ali em cima as coisas que ele comeria. Já pronta, voltei ao quarto tempo suficiente para me despedir com um beijo rápido.

—Tchau, Ursinho. - Falei com os lábios grudados no rosto dele.

Ele tateou às cegas até encontrar minha mão e me puxou para baixo, me prendendo em um abraço demorado e sonolento.

—Você vem para cá hoje de novo?

—Não sei.

—Vem, vou precisar contar pra alguém como foi meu dia com alguma coisa útil para fazer.

—Ta bom, até a noite, então. - Trocamos um beijo rápido. - Bom trabalho.

—Obrigado, para você também.

Ele se aconchegou de novo, puxando meu travesseiro para um abraço, e eu me apressei a sair antes que me atrasasse.

No meu consultório, entre um paciente e outro, uma questão sempre me voltava à mente: qual deveria ser o meu sinal?

Se aparentemente todo mundo concordava que era isso o que faltava para Harry e eu resolvermos nossa situação de uma vez, eu deveria demonstrar de algum modo. A questão é que não sabia como, mas sabia perfeitamente que queria fazer isso logo. Quanto antes melhor.

Ao final da tarde eu só tinha pensado em uma coisa, e me parecia ser claro o suficiente. Pouco antes do meu horário de saída, quando eu sabia que o Harry já estaria em casa, liguei para ele.

—Oi, Ratinha, já está chegando?

—Ainda não, vou sair daqui a pouco. Já está em casa?

—Acabei de chegar.

—Vou levar uma coisinha diferente para jantar, não precisa se preocupar com nada.

—Ta bom.

—Até daqui a pouco.

—Beijos, minha linda.

Desci apressada os degraus do estacionamento e dirigi até o shopping que ficava em outro bairro, mas era o que tinha o que eu estava procurando. Cruzei os corredores com o meu destino em mente, e uma vendedora simpática e bem vestida me abordou ainda na porta com um sorriso receptivo.

—Boa noite, procurando alguma coisa específica?

—Estou, sim. - Respondi com segurança e expliquei a ela o que estava buscando.

Escolher foi mais difícil do que eu pensei, mas por fim bati os olhos em um modelo que me pareceu certo, algo que eu e ele gostaríamos. Pedi que ela embrulhasse para presente e saí da loja satisfeita e ansiosa.

Antes de voltar ao estacionamento parei em um restaurante de massa que preparava pratos ótimos para viagem e fiz meu pedido, garantindo um jantar gostoso e diferente. Cruzei as ruas tranquilas e estacionei o carro na minha vaga pouco depois das oito da noite.

Guardei minha compra dentro da bolsa, longe dos olhos curiosos do Harry, que se sentiam estranhamente atraídos por todos os tipos de sacolas que eu carregava, e subi com o jantar. O encontrei pesquisando jogos de vídeo game pela internet, sentado em uma das seis cadeiras ao redor da mesa, e seus olhos se desviaram para mim quando abri a porta. O computador foi deixado de lado quando me aproximei e coloquei nossa comida à sua frente.

—Demorou, amor. - Reclamou quando me abaixei para um beijo.

—Passei num lugar.

—Onde?

—Depois te conto. - Saí do abraço dele e mudei de assunto. - Vou tomar banho rapidinho pra gente comer, ta bom?

—Ta, vou colocando as coisas na mesa.

Deixei minha roupa no chão do quarto e entrei na água morna do chuveiro, me permitindo relaxar ali por um minuto ou dois a mais do que o necessário. Vesti meu short jeans que estava dobrado em cima do edredom meticulosamente esticado, peguei uma camiseta dentro do guarda roupa e o encontrei me esperando no sofá.

—Como foi voltar ao trabalho? - Perguntei assim que o alcancei.

—Eu tinha tanta, mas tanta coisa acumulada para fazer que você não imagina. - Respondeu, parecendo cansado. - E todo mundo parece achar legal eu ter levado um tiro, não pararam de me fazer perguntas.

Bufei para essa última parte, ele rolou os olhos como se concordasse com a minha indignação.

—Coloquei no forno para não esfriar, vou buscar e continuo te contando.

Aproveitei quando ele saiu da sala para pegar a caixinha dentro da minha bolsa e escorregar para dentro do bolso traseiro do short. Quando a lasanha foi colocada sobre a tolha da mesa eu já estava acomodada na minha cadeira.

Harry colocou um pedaço para cada um de nós e se sentou à minha frente antes de continuar a me contar tudo o que aconteceu, num monólogo empolgado e cheio de risadas. Alguns minutos depois de terminarmos de comer ele se deteve para beber um pouco do suco e eu o interrompi.

—Harry, a gente precisa conversar.

Meu tom foi o mais leve e casual possível, mesmo assim ele me olhou de canto por sobre o copo.

—Sobre o que?

—Sobre nós dois. - Seu expressão ainda era de quem não estava entendendo. - Sobre esse tempo que passamos juntos enquanto eu estava de férias.

Ele pousou o copo na mesa e assentiu, sem dizer nada.

—Nós nunca tínhamos ficado tanto tempo assim juntos antes, e eu gostei de como foi, só me confirmou o que eu já sabia, que nós nos damos muito bem. Mas…

Os olhos dele estavam cravados no meu rosto.

—...Acabou. - Dei de ombros, ele não falou nada. - E eu não queria que acabasse, porque eu realmente gostei de ter você por perto todos os dias, de vir para casa depois do trabalho e te encontrar aqui, de não ter que esperar você chegar no sábado porque já estava lá comigo, de cuidar de você quando você precisou. Gostei demais.

Vendo o rumo amigável que a conversa tomava, seu olhar sério se suavizou.

—Nós já somos bem grandinhos e nos conhecemos há tempo suficiente para eu saber que é você. - Ele abriu um sorriso convencido, sorri de volta. - E eu não quero mais me despedir e ir embora no fim do dia, nem ter que fechar a porta sozinha quando você entrar no elevador para ir para casa, entende?

—Perfeitamente.

Ele estava um pouco mais do que radiante ao me responder.

—Então eu estava pensando no que você me responderia se eu perguntasse se… - Tirei a caixinha do bolso e coloquei na mesa entre nós. - Você quer casar comigo?

Seu sorriso até então reluzente se fechou em uma expressão de completa incredulidade enquanto ele olhava para o meu rosto e para o que acabei de colocar entre nós, sucessivas vezes. Harry afundou o rosto nas mãos e me olhou por um minuto inteiro antes de se manifestar.

—Você está me pedindo em casamento?

—Sim. - Falei tranquilamente, achando graça da reação.

Ele abriu a caixinha e franziu o rosto para o conteúdo.

—Mas esse anel é feminino. - Acusou, me olhando de canto.

—Porque é a mulher que usa, amor. - Falei como se fosse óbvio.

—Sim, porque normalmente é o homem que pede.

—Nem tão tradicional, nem tão não tradicional. Um equilíbrio perfeito. - Expliquei com um sorriso, mas ele não pareceu convencido.

Ele me encarou por um tempo sem dizer nada, por fim apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e soltou uma risada descontraída.

—Eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso. - Esticou a mão para mim em um convite.

Contornei a mesa e me sentei sobre as pernas dele, que afastou a cadeira para me dar espaço.

—Você pode começar dizendo sim, depois diga o que quiser.

—Sim. - Respondeu como se aquela fosse a única resposta possível. - Mas você é frustrante pra caralho.

O tom usado me fez rir com vontade e ele apanhou a caixinha com o anel e a trouxe para mais perto, parando entre nós dois.

—É esse então?

—É, me pareceu com algo que agrada a nós dois.

—É lindo, igual você. - Comentou olhando todos os lados da jóia. - O que eu faço agora com tudo o que venho planejando?

—Você está planejando?

—Claro, há semanas. Eu não ia esperar para sempre, só queria me recuperar antes.

—Pede também. Fiquei em dúvida entre pelo menos uns cinco anéis, vou adorar ter dois.

Sua risada gostosa preencheu o ambiente.

—Pede direito, Ginny Weasley.

Limpei a garganta teatralmente.

—Harry Potter, o senhor gostaria de se casar comigo?

—Com toda certeza.

Ele me prendeu em um abraço apertado, que veio acompanhado de um beijo calmo e carinhoso, sem nenhuma pressa, aproveitando todo o tempo do mundo. Nos afastamos com alguns selinhos e eu estiquei minha mão para que ele colocasse o anel, mas fui surpreendida quando ele simplesmente a beijou, fechou a caixinha e guardou no próprio bolso.

—Isso aqui fica para quando eu pedir.

Semicerrei os olhos na direção dele e me preparei para argumentar.

—Não é justo.

—É, sim. - Falou irredutível.

—Você pode pedir agora mesmo, eu vou falar "sim" com a maior felicidade.

—Não, tem que ser especial.

Fiz minha melhor expressão apaixonada antes de lançar meu argumento final:

—Amor, para ser especial só precisa ter você e eu, e nós estamos aqui. Vai ser especial em qualquer lugar, de qualquer jeito, desde que estejamos juntos.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, me encarando confuso.

—Ratinha, isso foi tão fofo que eu to ficando preocupado com a sua saúde. - Olhei cética para ele, que riu. - Concordo com tudo o que você disse e foi muito profundo, mas a resposta é não. Vai ser especial do meu jeito, enquanto isso você pode exercitar sua paciência.

—Você não quer nem que eu coloque para você ver?

—Vou exercitar a minha paciência também.

Eu sabia que seria em vão continuar tentando, então mudei para a segunda parte da conversa que eu tinha em mente.

—Tem mais uma coisa. - Pousei as mãos em seus ombros, ele descansou a dele na minha perna.

—Mais surpresas como essa? Você está surpreendente hoje, Gin.

—Na verdade é no mesmo nível. - Ele me olhou com atenção, incentivando a continuar. - Eu estava pensando, o que você acha da ideia de morarmos juntos?

—Você está se jogando mesmo pra cima de mim hoje, hein doutora?

—Você se joga pra mim desde o primeiro dia, achei que não tivesse problema fazer o mesmo.

—Mas eu gosto dessa sua linha de raciocínio, morar com você é uma coisa que eu quero faz tempo.

—E por que você nunca disse?

Ele deu de ombros antes de responder.

—Sei lá, eu não queria correr o risco de dizer algo que você não quisesse e as coisas fossem por um caminho oposto a estarmos mais juntos.

—Se vamos dividir uma vida inteira você precisa começar a me falar tudo o que quer, amor, até mesmo porque agora já é tarde, eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Harry abriu um sorriso tão feliz que me contagiou e eu acabei sorrindo tanto quanto ele, e me deu um abraço que certamente teria me tirado do chão se estivéssemos de pé.

—Já que é pra eu falar tudo o que eu quero, eu preferia que a gente morasse aqui, no meu apartamento.

Ele observou cauteloso a minha reação e me interrompeu quando abri a boca para responder.

—Não é que eu não goste de ficar na sua casa, não é isso, é que aqui tem mais cara de lar para mim, entende? E também tem todos os meus livros, imagina o trabalhão que vai dar pra levar tudo pra la? - Começou a justificar sem parar, eu só observei enquanto ele falava.

—Terminou? - Perguntei rindo, quando todos os argumentos possíveis acabaram.

—Sim, agora você pode falar.

—Eu ia sugerir que morássemos aqui no seu apartamento.

Sua expressão de surpresa foi cômica.

—Por que?

—Você passou cinco minutos inteiros argumentando por que eu deveria me mudar para cá, agora eu tenho que te convencer de por que eu concordo? - Perguntei rindo.

—É que você parece gostar tanto da sua casa.

—E eu gosto, mas me sinto igualmente a vontade aqui, e há muito tempo. - Ele pareceu satisfeito, mas ainda esperava uma justificativa. - Você tem um quarto de hóspedes e eu não, seus pais não teriam onde ficar quando viessem nos visitar, e você também tem duas vagas na garagem, passei a considerar isso essencial.

A compreensão inundou seu rosto, mas ele só deu um pequeno aceno concordando.

—E quando você se muda? - Mudou o rumo da conversa.

—Não sei, quando?

—Quando você quiser. - Deu de ombros. - Esse final de semana?

—Até lá quando eu disser que estou indo para casa devo entender que estou indo para onde?

—Para cá, é claro. - Rolou os olhos, como se minha dúvida fosse absurda. - Você quer mudar alguma coisa na decoração?

Olhei em volta e não encontrei nada errado com o cenário que eu já tinha sabia de cór.

—Não, por quê?

—Sei lá, vai que você quer deixar alguma coisa mais a sua cara.

—Vou trazer meus ursinhos de pelúcia para deixar em cima da cama, eles fazem isso.

Ele franziu o cenho em desagrado, me fazendo rir.

—Só vou sentir falta da banheira, mas a gente usa isso como pretexto para dar uma escapada de vez em quando e passar o fim de semana em algum hotelzinho legal por aí.

—Bom plano. - Elogiou satisfeito.

—Tudo bem receber Colin e Luna, certo? E o Ron me visita com bastante frequência.

—É sua casa, Ratinha, para tudo o que você quiser fazer e quem quiser receber.

—Acho que vou demorar um pouco para parar de chamar de sua casa.

—Então comece a treinar desde já, porque é nossa casa agora. - Se deteve um pouco com olhar pensativo e voltou a me encarar. - Isso soa muito bem, não soa? Nossa casa.

—Muito bem. - Concordei rindo.

—O que você vai fazer com seu apartamento?

—Boa pergunta, não sei. Acho que alugar, né?

—Tem um pessoal chegando da filial dos Estados Unidos para passar uns três anos aqui na empresa, e estão todos procurando um lugar legal para morar. Se você quiser, eu falo com eles.

—Eu quero, por favor. Você vai demorar muito?

—Para falar com eles? Falo amanhã.

—Não, para me pedir em casamento também.

Sua gargalhada descontraída indicou que ele não esperava a pergunta.

—Não pretendo.

—E até lá você é o que? Meu quase noivo?

—Nem eu acredito que vou dizer isso, mas até lá sou só seu Ursinho.

Foi minha vez de rir alto.

—Pronto, já pode parar de rir. - Pediu contrariado.

—Ta bom.

—Vou tomar banho, quer me acompanhar? - Perguntou deslizando o nariz pelo meu pescoço.

—Não, obrigada, acabei de sair do banho e tenho que fazer uma coisinha antes de dormir. Eu tiro as coisas da mesa e te espero lá no quarto, pode ir.

Levantei do seu colo e me afastei para ele se levantar.

—Ta bom, fala pro Ron que mandei um abraço.

Neguei com a cabeça e um sorriso pregado no rosto enquanto Harry sumia pelo corredor, empilhei a louça que usamos para jantar e levei junto com o resto da comida para a cozinha. Apaguei as luzes no caminho, peguei meu celular na bolsa e me deitei na cama para digitar para o meu irmão:

 _"Vou me mudar no final de semana"_

A resposta chegou dois minutos depois:

 _"Vocês são rápidos…"_

 _"Estou feliz :)"_

 _"Então eu também estou"_

Ri para a tela do celular, eu podia imaginá-lo com a expressão dividida entre a felicidade e o ciúmes enquanto escrevia.

 _"Harry te mandou um abraço"_

 _"Sem abraços pra esse moleque hoje!"_

Gargalhei alto com a resposta, no mesmo instante em que ele saía do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e revoltos, usando apenas uma cueca boxer. Deixei o celular sobre o criado mudo ao meu lado e me afastei para ele se acomodar também. Assim que deitou ele me puxou para mais perto e me encaixou num abraço.

—Eu estava pensando enquanto tomava banho.

—No que?

—Vou tirar as coisas que tem no guarda roupas do outro quarto pra você, o que acha? Suas toneladas de roupas não vão caber nunca só de um lado desse.

—Pode ser, na verdade é até melhor porque eu saio mais cedo que você, assim não te acordo.

—Não tem muita coisa lá, essa semana eu vejo o que fazer com elas.

—E tem uma coisa que eu quero mudar, sim.

—O que?

—Espelho de corpo inteiro, você não tem um e não da pra viver sem.

Minha explicação o fez revirar os olhos.

—A gente pode colocar aqui no teto, o que acha? - Sugeriu com uma piscadela.

—Legal, mas não atende ao meu propósito.

Esquecemos do tempo planejando pequenos detalhes do que aconteceria dali para frente, decidindo aspectos da rotina que agora seria de nós dois.

Pouco antes de dormir Lily ligou para saber se estava tudo bem - ela ainda fazia isso todos os dias - e Harry aproveitou para contar a ela, que não mostrou absolutamente nenhuma surpresa e muita empolgação com a novidade.

A mudança foi rápida, aproveitei minha tarde livre na quinta-feira para separar documentos e coisas importantes que eu tinha que levar, o resto que resumiu a roupas e objetos pessoais e tudo foi transportado no final de semana sob algumas observações que não variaram muito da frase "para que tanta roupa?".

A adaptação foi mais fácil ainda, nossa rotina já tinha tanto um do outro que as poucas coisas que mudaram só deixaram tudo melhor.

James e Lily fizeram questão de nos visitar duas semanas depois e pareciam realizados. Enquanto Harry e o pai conversavam sobre coisas chatas, eu e a mãe dele passamos a tarde inteira conversando no quarto de hóspedes, rindo sobre tudo, eu deitada na cama e ela olhando e elogiando as minhas roupas. No fim do dia ela já tinha chegado à conclusão de que precisava conhecer melhor a Hermione.

O tempo passou rápido depois que tudo se acertou, e ninguém do nosso círculo de amigos pareceu estranhar a notícia. As visitas da galera dele, principalmente nos dias dos benditos jogos do time no campeonato, deixavam minhas noites, antes quietas e pacíficas, barulhentas e cheias de salgadinho e cerveja, mas muito mais engraçadas.

Chegar em casa e encontrá-lo me esperando era uma parte que completava o meu dia. Nos dias que Harry precisava trabalhar até mais tarde ou jantar com algum cliente, desenvolvi a estranha mania de não conseguir dormir direito até que ele chegasse. E eu nunca tive problemas para dormir sozinha antes.

A convivência era muito pacífica na maior parte do tempo, demorou mais de um mês para eu me irritar com ele pela primeira vez, por um motivo tão besta que nem chegou a ser considerado uma briga.

Entrei em casa e as roupas que ele usou estavam espalhadas de novo, mesmo eu já tendo pedido algumas vezes para não deixar porque eu não gostava. Coloquei a minha bolsa sobre a mesa e já sem paciência, peguei a camisa de cima de uma das cadeiras, a calça jogada de qualquer jeito sobre o encosto do sofá, o suéter parcialmente caído no chão e fui até o quarto, onde ele estava deitado na cama.

—Você pode colocar isso aqui no lugar, por favor? Já pedi pra não deixar jogado. - Soltei tudo no colchão ao lado dele e me virei de cara fechada.

Harry me olhou por um segundo, o celular mão.

—Oi pra você também.

—Oi. - Respondi já a caminho do banheiro, fechei a porta assim que entrei e fui direto para o chuveiro.

Quando saí não havia mais nada espalhado, e fora uma vez ou outra que ele esquecia, isso não aconteceu mais.

A minha primeira bronca veio alguns dias depois, quando acordei no sábado a tarde após um plantão particularmente cansativo.

—Ginny! - Me gritou do quarto alguns minutos depois que levantei.

—Oi.

—Já pedi para você arrumar a cama depois que levantar no sábado, ta uma zona.

Rolei os olhos, deitada no sofá onde estava.

—Daqui a pouco a gente vai deitar de novo, Ursinho.

—Eu não gosto de deixar bagunçado, arrumo todos os dias, custa você fazer isso só um dia? - Falou irritado.

Não prolonguei o assunto, mas incluí nas minha atividades esticar o edredom depois de levantar após o plantão, mesmo achando uma total perda de tempo.

Estávamos morando juntos há três meses, o frio de Junho já dava as caras há vários dias, por algum motivo Harry tinha acordado alguns minutos antes de mim e o que me despertou foi uma série de carinhos e beijos estalados no meu rosto, não o som estridente do celular. Quando perguntei qual era o motivo da felicidade a minha resposta foi:

—Estou muito apaixonado por você hoje, doutora.

Eu também estava, então combinava.

Como resultado de uma manhã ótima, cheguei ao hospital com alguns minutos de atraso e não tive tempo de comer nada antes da minha primeira consulta. A sexta se arrastou tranquila, sem nenhuma emergência para mim, o que não era muito típico dos meus dias de plantão.

Acompanhei uma criança de dez anos até o raio-X e conversei com os pais a respeito do diagnóstico antes de acompanhá-los à sala de gesso, onde o responsável pelas imobilizações assumiu e eu retornei ao meu consultório. Meu celular indicava que já passava alguns minutos das sete da noite, e antes que eu alcançasse a porta fui chamada na emergência.

Fui até lá a passos rápidos, cruzando apressada os corredores e desviando das pessoas que passavam por mim. Virei no salão amplo onde ficava o responsável pelo pronto socorro e estaquei por um momento com a visão do homem elegantemente vestido com um terno preto, mesmo de costas para mim eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

E isso só podia significar uma coisa, então antes mesmo de chegar até ele um sorriso enorme estampou meu rosto.

—Algo em que eu possa ajudar, Sr. Potter? - Perguntei parada atrás dele.

Colin estava do outro lado do balcão e sorriu com cara de bobo na direção de nós dois. Harry se virou para mim segurando duas caixas pretas e grandes. Não pude deixar de reparar na gravata azul marinho repousando sobre a camisa também preta.

—Olá, doutora. - Ele sorriu radiante para mim e me entregou os embrulhos. - Isso é para você.

—Obrigada.

Equilibrei numa mão e fiz menção de abrir, mas ele me impediu segurando meu pulso.

—Faz isso lá dentro, vou te esperar aqui pra gente sair. Não demora.

—É meu plantão, Harry… - Lamentei profundamente ainda ter onze horas de trabalho pela frente.

—Ta tudo certo, gata, pode ir. - Colin interrompeu e eu o olhei com a sobrancelha erguida. - Seu Ursinho pensa nas coisas por completo, vai logo.

Harry me olhou ameaçador frente ao apelido.

—Você me disse que era meu Ursinho, falo de você assim. - Me expliquei. - Mas não chame ele assim, Colin, é de uso particular e intransferível. - Acrescentei séria.

—Não demora, vou te esperar aqui. - Apoiou as mãos na minha cintura e me deu um selinho antes de se apoiar no balcão para continuar conversando com meu amigo.

Antes de tomar o caminho do vestiário lancei um sorriso enorme para o Colin, ainda observando a cena com uma expressão quase sonhadora. Tentando conter minha vontade de sair dando pulinhos de animação, caminhei com dignidade até o vestiário.

A primeira caixa na minha mão tinha um sapato preto de salto alto e extremamente elegante e uma meia grossa da mesma cor. A segunda um vestido azul marinho de manga longa, acinturado e que descia até o meio das minhas coxas, o decote decorado com pedras elegantes e discretas, dando um toque requintado apropriado para o frio e a noite. Olhando para o traje completo tive certeza de que Hermione também sabia disso.

Tudo coube perfeitamente, e depois de vestida soltei meus cabelos em frente ao espelho e passei uma maquiagem leve, usando apenas o básico que havia na minha necessaire. Achei o resultado satisfatório, deixei a roupa que estava usando no armário e peguei minha bolsa, pronta para encontrá-lo.

Encontrei Colin caminhando rápido pelo corredor, a caminho das salas de trauma. Ao longe, quando me viu, fez uma expressão exagerada de surpresa.

—Você está um arraso! Aproveite sua noite que depois eu quero saber de tudo. - Falou sem parar de caminhar, passando rápido por mim.

Alcancei o lugar onde Harry estava me esperando e ele se levantou assim que me viu, pegou minha mão e me acompanhou porta afora.

—Você está linda.

—Obrigada, mas acho que hoje o mérito é seu que acertou na escolha da roupa.

—A roupa também é de muito bom gosto, mas eu disse que você está linda. - Falou galanteador, fazendo meu sorriso ainda maior, se é que era possível.

Ele me acompanhou até a lateral do carro dele, mas antes que um de nós dois abrisse a porta tirou um dos meus lenços do bolso e me virou de costas, prendendo a peça suave sobre os meus olhos.

—Vou ser o mais surpreendente possível hoje. - Falou enquanto o prendia com um nó.

—Não pude deixar de reparar que a sua gravata é da mesma cor do meu vestido, você está criando um contexto?

—Definitivamente estou. - Confirmou abrindo a porta do carro à minha frente e me guiando para eu me sentar no banco do passageiro. - Por favor.

Prendi o cinto enquanto ele dava a volta e o ouvi se acomodar do meu lado, um minuto depois senti o carro entrar em movimento. Era estranho não ver para onde eu estava indo, mas a expectativa causava uma sensação gostosa de frio na barriga.

—É hoje, não é? - Perguntei depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele soltou uma risadinha que me confirmou. - Ah, meu Deus, vou usar meu anel!

—Paciência, minha linda, temos uma longa noite ainda.

Não consegui deixar de sorrir durante os muitos minutos que o carro se movimentou e parou, respeitando os semáforos. Quando finalmente estacionamos no nosso destino, Harry desceu rápido do carro e deu a volta, abrindo minha porta e me dando a mão para guiar pela calçada que tinha dois degraus.

Caminhei às cegas, sendo guiada pela mão dele firmemente presa ao redor da minha cintura, até o que me pareceu ser um elevador. A viagem ali levou bem mais do que o normal para alguns poucos andares, então onde quer que estivéssemos indo, era bem alto.

Quando as portas se abriram o barulho característico de conversas, talheres tilintando e o som harmonioso de um piano preencheram meus ouvidos e fui novamente guiada. Depois de dizer o nome dele para uma mulher que pediu para acompanhá-la, dei mais alguns passos e sentei na cadeira que Harry puxou para mim. Antes de se acomodar, o lenço ao redor dos meus olhos foi desatado e guardado de novo no bolso dele.

Olhei ao redor, para as paredes de vidro que davam uma vista panorâmica da cidade, à essa hora completamente iluminada, as mesas cobertas com toalhas de um tecido requintado e louças de cristal por todo lado. Não era nada parecido com os lugares mais descontraídos que frequentamos assiduamente, mas adorei o cuidado na escolha.

—Eu estou impressionada. - Comentei voltando a olhar para ele, que manteve os olhos fixos em mim.

—Positivamente, espero.

—Muito positivamente. - Confirmei.

—Já desejam pedir a bebida? - O garçom se aproximou e nos entregou dois cardápios.

Pedimos dois sucos e escolhemos rapidamente nossos pratos enquanto ele aguardava pacientemente e anotava todos os detalhes, como o ponto da carne. Devolvemos o menu e ele se afastou.

—Antes de tudo. - Harry começou e o olhei com mais atenção. - Tenho um presente para você.

Só então reparei no embrulho bonito sobre a mesa ao seu lado. Peguei assim que ele me entregou e rasguei o papel que o envolvia, encontrando algo semelhante a um livro, mas com uma capa de couro muito mais requintada. Outro sorriso encantado estampou meu rosto quando a primeira página me mostrou que se tratava de um álbum de fotos, aparentemente apenas com fotografias nossas.

—Três anos acumulam muitas fotos, Ratinha, tive bastante dificuldade para escolher só cem.

—Só cem? - Repeti achando graça e virando as páginas para ver todas.

Os pratos chegaram quando eu tinha acabado de fechar meu presente, o coloquei com cuidado na cadeira ao meu lado e abri espaço para que o garçom colocasse a comida na minha frente.

—Eu adorei, Harry, obrigada. Você sempre disse que eu precisava de um livro de cabeceira, agora tenho. - Pisquei para sua expressão cética.

Nós dois rimos e continuamos o jantar em meio a uma conversa leve que sempre acabava se voltando para uma ou outra frase romântica e carinhosa. Enquanto nosso prato requintado era esvaziado lentamente, não consegui esconder minha ansiedade para que ele falasse logo, e isso parecia diverti-lo.

—Eu estou gostando de te ver ansiosa, acho que vou esperar mais um pouquinho. - Comentou calmamente, espetando um caramelo da sobremesa e comendo sem nenhuma pressa.

—Eu deveria ter feito mais suspense quando foi a minha vez.

Harry esperou que eu terminasse meu bolo de chocolate que parecia ter sido feito dentro de algum forno abençoado, porque estava divino, e estendeu a mão para mim sobre a mesa. Eu já sabia o que esperar para o fim dessa noite, mesmo assim meu coração bateu mais forte quando estendi a minha e pousei sobre a dele.

—Gostou?

—De tudo, desde como você me acordou hoje.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

—Eu tenho uma coisinha ou outra para te falar hoje, Ginny Weasley, e essas eu nunca disse antes.

Tenho certeza que não era fisicamente possível sorrir mais do que eu estava sorrindo agora.

—Quando eu te vi entrando pela porta do Trauma 7, lendo minha ficha e nem aí pra mim, tenho certeza de que um lado meu já sabia que era você, ou eu não teria insistido tanto. Você estava com tudo que não gosta: cabelo preso, rouba branca, de jaleco e tênis, mesmo assim era a pessoa mais linda em quem eu já tinha posto meus olhos. Se você chorar eu vou falar disso e ser insuportável para sempre. - Avisou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Ri com ele e respirei fundo, piscando algumas vezes para desembaçar meu olhos marejados.

—O lado que não sabia ainda não demorou muito pra descobrir, porque você fez questão de demonstrar em tudo o que aconteceu dali pra frente que é também a pessoa mais incrível do mundo quanto mais perto a gente chega. E não me importa que você tenha problemas ou quanto tempo demorou para querer estar aqui comigo hoje, eu amo você mesmo assim, amo você inteira, exatamente do jeitinho que você é, com as partes fáceis e as difíceis, os dias bons e os ruins, com seus horários doidos e os carinhos que você me faz quando a gente deita para dormir.

—Eu também amo você. - Falei quando ele deu uma pausa, aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso.

—Você é a mulher da minha vida, Ginny Weasley, você me torna uma pessoa melhor e eu quero poder fazer isso por você também, hoje, semana que vem e daqui quarenta anos.

Ele tirou a mão de cima da mesa e colocou no bolso, mas antes que tirasse o que estava ali dentro eu ri e ele me olhou curioso.

—Você esperou três meses, Ursinho, agora para eu dizer sim vai ter que ajoelhar. - Brinquei para dissipar meu próprio nervosismo.

Ele me olhou desafiador e pousou a mão entre nós com uma corrente delicada de ouro presa entre os dedos. O conteúdo me surpreendeu, porque não era o que eu imaginava.

—Para começar você tem que saber que eu sempre vou cumprir o que te prometer, não importa o que seja. - Continuou o que estava dizendo e me mostrou o colar dourado. - Um presente ou qualquer outra coisa.

Sem que eu esperasse Harry se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, parando atrás de mim. Ele afastou meu cabelo para o lado e prendeu o fecho ao redor do meu pescoço, eu não conseguia ver direito o pingente nesse ângulo, e duvido que tivesse conseguido prestar atenção se conseguisse, mas já sabia que ia adorar de qualquer forma.

Ao invés de voltar ao seu lugar ele parou do lado da minha cadeira e me estendeu as duas mãos num convite que eu aceitei com muito mais nervosismo do que esperava.

—Se eu vou ajoelhar, vão olhar muito bem para você também. - Falou só para que eu ouvisse, assim que fiquei de pé na frente dele.

O coro de "ohs!" ao nosso redor quando ele apoiou um joelho no chão me lembrou de que não estávamos sozinhos, mesmo assim não olhei para nenhum outro lugar que não aqueles olhos verdes pregados nos meus.

—Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você é o amor da minha vida, então eu quero dividir a vida inteira com você. - Abriu a caixinha entre nós, mostrando o anel que ficou muito bem escondida de mim desde o dia em que comprei. - Você quer casar comigo, Dra. Weasley?

Eu queria ter respondido alguma coisa mais elaborada, tão legal quanto tudo o que ouvi, mas só o que saiu num fiapo de voz foi:

—Sim!

Estendi a mão direita para ele colocar o anel em meio a uma sensação gostosa de leveza.

—Para de tremer, Ratinha. - Pediu com um sorriso convencido e minha mão presa na dele.

Harry apoiou as mãos na minha cintura para se levantar e eu prendi o rosto dele entre as minhas, nos beijamos assim que ele ficou de pé novamente, agora em meio a aplausos que só brevemente eu consegui registrar. Em qualquer outro dia eu teria considerado isso constrangedor, e talvez considere quando me lembrar futuramente, mas nesse momento, presa num abraço cheio de significados que indicava tudo o que eu queria, eu só consegui achar perfeito.


	46. Chapter 46

Não me surpreendeu a ligação da Mione no sábado a noite, nem o Colin invadir meu consultório na segunda assim que chegou ao hospital, puxando minha mão para ele com tanta falta de delicadeza que precisei me inclinar sobre a mesa. Ele passou minutos sem fim discursando sobre como tinha sido estranho receber uma ligação do Harry, duas semanas atrás, pedindo pra ele dar um jeito no meu plantão e não me contar.

Mione quis saber todos os detalhes e contou todo o conceito que ela usou para escolher a minha roupa, e como foi engraçado arrastar o Harry por todas as lojas do shopping que ela mais gosta de ir. É o maior da cidade, sem dúvidas, e ele demorou mais do que o esperado para se convencer por um dos modelos que ela mostrou a ele.

Ron me parabenizou, mas não parecia muito interessado em detalhes. Eu, por outro lado, precisava me encontrar com ele e já estava adiando isso há alguns dias, então aproveitei sua ligação para convidá-lo para jantar comigo no dia seguinte, uma terça-feira em que o Harry não estaria em casa a noite.

-Vou ver se a Mione vai estar disponível e te falo. - Respondeu quando fiz o convite.

-Não, Ron, só você.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou preocupado.

-Não, mas quero conversar com você sozinho.

-Ta bom.

-Preciso desligar agora, até amanhã.

Quando estava saindo do hospital no dia seguinte, mandei uma mensagem para o meu irmão dizendo que já estava à caminho, ele chegou alguns minutos depois e subiu direto pela portaria, anunciando sua presença apenas quando tocou a campainha.

-Oi, Gin. - Se abaixou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Oi. - Tranquei a porta e me virei para ele, ainda em pé me esperando. - Senta aí que eu vou brigar com você.

Ele me olhou sem nenhuma credibilidade, a sobrancelha erguida.

-Senta, Ronald. - Indiquei o sofá e ele foi até lá.

Parei de pé na frente dele e cruzei os braços.

-Por que você não vem mais me visitar?

-Eu venho te visitar, tá doida?

-Vem com a Mione e a Rose, aparece para jantar, vem quando eu chamo, estou perguntando por que você não vem mais me visitar como antes. - Expliquei encarando-o. - Você não aparece mais do nada quando tá passando aqui perto e nunca mais veio ficar a tarde comigo na quinta, fica todo cheio de tato.

-Ah, isso. - Coçou a cabeça e desviou o rosto sem saber o que dizer. - É que fico meio sem jeito, vai que o Harry não gosta muito dessa liberdade toda?

Rolei os olhos para ele, quase brava.

-É minha casa também, Ron, e você vai continuar tendo a mesma liberdade que sempre teve.

Ele deu de ombros sem parecer muito convencido.

-Para de fazer essa pose, você está a cara da mamãe. - Apontou para mim e riu.

Olhei para os meus braços cruzados, a postura ameaçadora, e ri também.

-Vem aqui. - Chamei já de costas, a caminho do corredor.

Ele me seguiu até o quarto e parou na porta quando me deitei de um lado da cama.

-Deita aí, e não faça essa cara, deita logo. Vou te contar tudo que aconteceu no sábado, que foi muito legal.

No começo ele pareceu meio desconfortável, mas não demorou muito para deixar os sapatos do lado e relaxar sobre o meu travesseiro, como sempre fez. Ron riu do que ele chamou de minha cara de besta enquanto eu narrava os acontecimentos, e contou animado as últimas coisas engraçadas que a Rose aprendeu.

Quando o Harry chegou, bem mais tarde e com a expressão cansada depois de um jantar chato de negócios, eu e o meu irmão estávamos com uma vasilha de pipoca entre nós sobre o colchão, discutindo por quê eu não achava uma boa ideia ele levar a filha para esquiar ainda, afinal ela não tinha nem dois anos, e só percebemos a presença dele quando entrou no quarto.

-Oi, Ron. - Cumprimentou o cunhado, que pareceu um pouco sem graça com a entrada repentina, e me deu um beijo. - Oi, Gin.

Harry me empurrou mais para o meio da cama e se acomodou atrás de mim, puxando a pipoca para ele.

-Meu Deus, que homem chato! - Reclamou e pegou um punhado delas.

-E são os que querem ficar conversando para sempre, né? - Ron opinou com solidariedade.

Os dois começaram um assunto entediante sobre reuniões de negócio e, para variar, eu sobrei entre eles, sem ter o que opinar sobre isso. Meu irmão se despediu alguns minutos depois e o acompanhei até a porta enquanto Harry tomava banho. Aparentemente minha bronca surtiu efeito, porque não precisei mais reclamar.

Esperei passar a comemoração do nosso aniversário e a viagem que fizemos em comemoração para uma cidade serrana de clima muito romântico, para levantar uma questão que estava me preocupando.

-Harry, eu estava pensando numa coisa. - Puxei o assunto numa tarde de sábado, assim que saí do banho após acordar.

-O que? - Me deu espaço para me acomodar com ele no sofá.

-Quando, onde e como vamos nos casar?

-Isso são muitas coisas, Ratinha, não uma. - Falou rindo. - Não sei, não pensei nisso ainda. Você tem alguma ideia?

-Sim, o dia que você fez o pedido cai num sábado no ano que vem, podemos aproveitar.

-Faltam dez meses, é tempo suficiente para organizar uma festa inteira, com tudo?

Olhei para ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Você quer uma festa inteira? Vestido, igreja, valsa e aquele monte de coisas?

-Claro! - Falou como se fosse óbvio. - Você não?

-Pra falar a verdade, eu tinha pensado em algo mais discreto, sei lá.

-Ah, Gin... - Resmungou manhoso, começando seu processo de me convencer a qualquer coisa.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar resistir.

-Mas tudo bem, se você quer. Eu só não sei por onde começar a organizar tudo.

-A Mione sabe, com certeza. - Me garantiu, embora eu não tivesse dúvidas disso.

-Mas você tem alguma ideia do que quer?

-Quero algo inesquecível e que seja a nossa cara, a gente pode decidir as coisas juntos. Você tem alguma sugestão a princípio?

Pensei por um instante e cheguei a duas questões que talvez fossem um problema.

-Tenho duas, uma delas eu resolvo fácil, a outra já não sei. - Ele me olhou curioso, incentivando a continuar. - Não vou me casar de branco, se é pra ser inesquecível não pode ser com a mesma cor que uso todos os dias.

-Vai ser mais surpreendente ainda quando as portas se abrirem para você, então. - Falou com um brilho de ansiedade nos olhos. - E a outra?

-Nada de flores.

Nos encaramos por um instante sem dizer nada, ponderando como aquilo poderia ser um problema difícil de resolver.

-Bom… - Ele começou meio incerto sobre o que ia dizer. - Acho que a internet já deve ter pensado nisso, com certeza encontraremos um monte de ideias lá.

-Também acho que sim, e a Mione consegue resolver isso também.

Como já tínhamos a data definida, achamos melhor não enrolar para começar a preparar tudo e fomos almoçar com meu irmão e minha cunhada no dia seguinte. Ela recebeu a notícia de que queríamos ajuda com os preparativos com um sorriso orgulhoso, mas seus olhos quase pularam em mim quando eu disse a data:

-Só faltam dez meses!

-É quase um ano, Mione, dá tempo, o seu você fez em menos tempo ainda. - Tentei tranquilizá-la, mas não pareceu surtir efeito.

-Foi mesmo, mas fica muito mais fácil quando a organizadora já sabe o que quer, desde a cor do tapete até o tipo de lustre, não acho que seja o seu caso, é? - Perguntou desafiadora, achamos melhor nem responder. - Vocês sabem tudo o que tem que ser preparado para um casamento? - Olhou de mim para o Harry, a expressão muito autoritária. - Precisamos definir o local, tipo de cerimônia que vocês querem, o estilo da festa, decoração, lembrancinhas, buffet, as roupas. Meu Deus, as roupas! - Falou alarmada. - Não marque nada para quinta!

-Já? - Perguntei com os olhos arregalados para ela. - Nem começamos ainda.

-Pois é, vamos começar pelo mais importante.

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos com por um segundo, sem precisar dizer nada para entender que nenhum de nós dois conseguiria acompanhar os pensamentos dela enquanto mantinha aquela expressão compenetrada.

-Amor, melhor você falar pra ela logo sobre a decoração… - Harry comentou sem saber se era uma boa hora.

-O que tem a decoração? - Ela nos perguntou em estado de alerta.

-Nada de flores. - Soltei de uma vez.

-O que? Mas como?

-Não sei, Mione, a gente acha um jeito, mas nada de flores.

Minha cunhada coçou a testa como se estivesse diante de um problema gigantesco, depois se virou para mim mais recomposta.

-Na decoração a gente dá um jeito, mas e o buquê?

Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso.

-Bem… - Comecei sem saber o que dizer. - Vamos fazer assim, eu me preocupo com essa parte sozinha, pode ser?

Ela me olhou em dúvida, mas achou que seria mais racional ceder.

-Tudo bem, mas você me mostra suas ideias?

-Claro, eu te mostro. - "Assim que eu tiver uma", completei mentalmente.

Saímos da casa deles com uma lista de coisas para pensar e decidir apenas para começarmos os preparativos, e eu com um "horário inadiável" no ateliê que ela tinha desde que a Rose nasceu, e que era o maior sucesso.

-Ratinha, eu só posso te desejar boa sorte. - Harry comentou quando entramos no carro para ir embora.

-Me desejar? O senhor vai surtar junto, nem tente escapar.

-Não estou falando de tudo, estou falando só do vestido. - Esclareceu, se acomodando no banco do meu lado, enquanto eu ligava o carro. - Não acho que minha ajuda seja considerável nessa parte.

-É, não mesmo. - Concordei com o cenho franzido

-Mas estou especialmente curioso, que cor será?

-Não, Harry, nem tente. Não vou te contar nada. - Levantei a mão em sua direção, interrompendo o fluxo de perguntas que viriam.

-Nem um detalhezinho?

-Já disse que não é branco, é um detalhezinho e tanto.

Ele não pareceu satisfeito, mas não insistiu mais.

Quando cheguei à loja elegante numa rua conceituada para vestimentas de festas e noivas e encontrei minha cunhada e seu fiel escudeiro a postos esperando por mim, entendi que eu realmente precisaria de sorte.

-Gigi! - Ced me cumprimentou com um abraço apertado, me prendendo contra seu peito e impregnando minha roupa com seu perfume que certamente era importado.

-Você está cada vez mais criativo, Ced. - Retribuí seu cumprimento caloroso.

Ele puxou minha bolsa para o próprio braço, passou a mão pela minha cintura e me guiou até os fundos, onde Mione estava sentada em meio a uma infinidade de amostras de tecidos.

-Mimizinha, nossa noivinha mais esperada chegou. - Ele anunciou, se sentando numa cadeira ao meu lado.

-Aah, estava te esperando! Já separei umas amostras e pensei numas tendências. - Ela começou sem nem me cumprimentar direito. - Você pensou em alguma tendência?

-Na verdade sim, e minha primeira exigência é que não vai ser branco.

Ela levantou os olhos de imediato para mim, a expressão indecifrável, Ced colocou as mãos no peito como se tivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco.

-Minha nossa senhora das noivas sem juízo!

Mantive minha expressão decidida para eles. Ced virou para mim e pegou minha mão entre as dele, num gesto dramático.

-Incendinho, é o seu casamento! O dia mais importante da sua vida!

-Eu sei, Ced, por isso mesmo não vou usar a mesma cor de todos os outros.

-Você está comparando o vestido fabuloso que a Mi vai fazer pra você com aqueles jalecos horrendos que você e o Colinzinho usam? - Perguntou como se eu tivesse praticado uma heresia.

-Claro que não, mas a cor vai me incomodar. Quantas vezes você já me viu usar branco, Mione? - Me virei para a minha amiga, que ainda mantinha um olhar contemplativo.

-Chefinha, a convença, por favor!

-Não, Ced, estou gostando disso… - Ela ponderou com a mão no queixo.

-Ai meu Deus, sai daqui, Gigi! Você está contaminando a Mi!

Nós duas rimos, ele pareceu ofendido.

-Tem que ser a cara da noiva, Ced, e ela não quer branco. - Mione argumentou. - Não consigo fazer milagre se ela não se sentir reluzente dentro da roupa, então vamos ver o que ela tem em mente e personificar os sonhos dela.

-Obrigada! - Agradeci a ela, mas olhei para o rosto bonito e contrariado ao meu lado. - E falando sobre o que eu gostei, trouxe uma foto…

Comecei a desbloquear meu celular, mas os dois me detiveram.

-Não me mostra isso! - Mione quase gritou.

-Não me diz que isso é uma foto da internet, pelo amor dos céus! - Ced completou a indignação.

Olhei para eles confusa.

-Não é pra mostrar o que eu gosto?

-Claro que não, é pra me falar o que você quer, como você idealiza e eu desenho para você.

-A cor pelo menos? - Tentei novamente, deixando o celular de lado.

-Sim, a cor precisamos saber.

-Pêssego.

-Pêssego? - Ced perguntou para a amiga, ambos pensativos.

Os dois me olharam especulativamente e eu me senti quase numa vitrine.

-Vai ficar muito bem nela. - Minha cunhada concordou e fez uma anotação no bloco em frente a ela.

-Longo, né, por favor? - Confirmou com um olhar ameaçador.

-Claro, longo.

-Levanta. - Ele pediu, me dando espaço para passar por eles e parar no meio da sala. - Tira a blusa e a calça.

-Oi?

-Precisamos ver seu corpo, o que encaixa melhor.

Fiquei só de lingerie por quase uma eternidade enquanto eles me olhavam sem dizer nada, e não consegui deixar de pensar em como vida de modelo deve ser entediante.

-Saia com ou sem volume? - Ela me perguntou um tempo depois.

-Com, mas não precisa ser nada exagerado.

-Decote?

-Sim.

Continuei respondendo a perguntas diversas que eles me faziam, e que levaram praticamente a tarde inteira.

Quando finalmente entrei em casa, Harry já tinha chegado, tomado banho e preparado o jantar, e me lançou um olhar divertido assim que passei pela porta e me joguei no sofá ao lado dele.

-Meu Deus! - Foi meu único comentário, e suficiente para fazê-lo cair na risada enquanto me dava um beijo.

-Como foi?

-Passei a tarde inteira de calcinha e sutiã enquanto Ced e Mione me olhavam, mediam e enchiam de perguntas.

-E o resultado? Gostou?

-Não vi ainda, ela vai criar e me liga quando tiver o desenho pronto.

-Dei uma olhada nas outras coisas que temos que decidir. - Puxou um monte de papéis da mesa de centro e procurou entre eles. - O que você acha desses lugares?

Dei uma olhada nas fotos que ele me mostrou, de pelo menos dez espaços diferentes para festas e todos me pareceram lindos quando decorados como as imagens mostravam.

-São todos bonitos, como é que escolhemos entre eles? - Comentei passando as fotografias novamente. - Vamos ter que ligar, ver os que tem a nossa data disponível e visitar um por um.

-Vamos. - Confirmou. - Minha mãe ligou agora há pouco, queria falar com você.

-Ela disse sobre o que?

-Ela fez uma pesquisa sobre decorações sem flores e quer que você olhe uma que se chama alguma coisa com cristais e não sei mais o que, ela mandou o link para nós por e-mail.

-Você viu?

-Dei uma olhada nas opções.

-Gostou?

-É bonito, mas tem uma com livros, Ratinha! - Comentou empolgado.

Olhei cética para ele, que desmanchou na hora a cara de felicidade.

-Tudo bem, sem livros.

-Você já decidiu se quer igreja ou não? - Perguntei a ele, deixando de lado as fotos de salões.

-Já que para você não faz diferença, eu quero.

-Tudo bem, mais uma coisa para escolher então. - Suspirei e me encostei no ombro dele de olhos fechados, sem querer pensar em como essa lista era extensa.

-Agora eu entendo por que a lua de mel, é pra descansar de todo o cansaço da preparação.

-Ah! Queria falar com você sobre a lua de mel. - Olhei para ele de novo. - Tudo bem eu cuidar dessa parte?

-Surpresa?

-Sim, meu presente. Eu te falo quando estiver tudo certo, mas acho que você vai adorar.

-Por mim sem problemas. - Concedeu, a expressão já curiosa. - Alguma dica?

-Não, sem dicas.

Mione me ligou na semana seguinte para contar com extrema empolgação que já tinha meu modelo perfeito, e para não correr o risco de que o Harry visse ou ouvisse qualquer coisa, fui jantar na casa dela um dia depois do trabalho. Por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, ela também não permitiu que o Ron visse, então nos fechamos no escritório dele assim que cheguei.

O desenho à minha frente era, no mínimo, perfeito. Olhando para o que ela conseguiu fazer com apenas as respostas que eu dei, consegui entender por que minha cunhada era tão me deixou livre para alterar alguma coisa, caso eu quisesse, mas não vi necessidade de modificar absolutamente nada do que ela me mostrou, porque ilustrava exatamente o que eu queria e superava em muito o que eu tinha visto nas minhas breves pesquisas.

Depois de uma infinidade de visitas, decidimos o local ideal para a festa pouco mais de um mês depois, quando minha cunhada já ligava todos os dias para mim e para o Harry cobrando. O salão amplo era elegante e moderno, com espaço suficiente para acomodar todos os nossos convidados e o acabamento em madeira deixava tudo ainda mais bonito.

Decidido isso, eu achava que as coisas seriam mais tranquilas, mas a verdade é que quando já tinha um lugar para visualizar tudo o que seria feito, Mione se revelou. Um dia, após chegarmos cansados depois de um sábado inteirinho vendo modelos de móveis para acomodar os convidados e o bolo, Harry e eu chegamos à conclusão de que ao convidá-la para nos ajudar criamos um monstro.

As coisas só acalmaram um pouco com a proximidade das festas de fim de ano, porque os fornecedores entraram de férias e ela não tinha como me passar opções de contatos que não poderiam me atender. Lily estava tão empolgada quanto ela, e nem na ceia de Natal deixou de falar sobre como estava feliz e ansiosa para o grande dia.

Quando as agendas de viagem foram abertas, no início de janeiro, me permiti uma semana inteira planejando nada além da parte mais mais legal de tudo isso: a lua de mel. Eu já sabia exatamente o que queria, então programar as datas para as três semanas que teríamos livres a partir da festa foi fácil. Encaixar os passeios e lugares diferentes também não foi um problema, visto que eu já tinha uma boa ideia do que valia a pena visitar.

Quando peguei as reservas dos hotéis, voos e todos os guias disponíveis sobre o nosso destino, cheguei em casa me sentindo quase uma criança de tão animada.

-Amor. - Chamei assim que abri a porta, sem nem me dar ao trabalho de fechá-la antes.

-Oi, chegou cedo. - Se virou na cadeira onde estava sentado em frente ao computador e me deu um beijo. - Que animação é essa?

-Saí alguns minutinhos antes. - Mostrei a ele o envelope na minha mão. - Seu presente.

Os olhos do Harry brilharam de expectativa quando ele puxava o amontoado de papéis de dentro.

-Caribe? - A cara de surpresa e a empolgação que já era notável valeram todo o esforço. - Uau! Quanto tempo?

-Três semanas.

-Uma pena que a gente só vai casar uma vez, porque você é muito boa em luas de mel.

Quanto mais perto chegávamos, mais detalhes pequenos apareciam para serem resolvidos.

Já tínhamos definidos a decoração com cristais e pérolas, como Lily sugeriu e eu me encantei assim que vi, a igreja, as toalhas de mesa, bolo decorativo, mesa de doces, cardápio do buffet e os bem casados.

Faltavam exatos três meses para a data e eu estava na recepção conversando com o Colin quando meu celular tocou. O nome da minha cunhada como remetente da mensagem já me alertou para o fato de que nem tudo estava resolvido:

"Gin, convites marfim, areia ou champagne?"

Franzi o cenho para aquilo, sem entender perfeitamente a diferença entre eles.

-Qual é a pendência dessa vez, gata?

-Preciso saber a diferença entre marfim, areia e champagne, para escolher a cor do meus convites. Você sabe?

Sua expressão tão perdida quanto a minha mostrou que não.

-Como imaginei. - Completei com o celular na mão.

Direcionei a pergunta para o Harry:

"Que cor: marfim, areia ou champagne?"

"Tem diferença?"

"Aparentemente sim. Olha aí no Google, por favor, agora não posso olhar."

Alguns segundos depois mais uma pergunta:

"Para que?"

"Convites"

"Areia"

"Obrigada 3"

-Pronto, vai ser areia. - Falei satisfeita, quanto respondia para a Mione.

-É a mais bonita?

-Harry disse que é, então é.

-Você não vai mesmo me mostrar a foto do vestido, gata? - Perguntou mais uma vez.

-Não, gato, você vai ter que esperar. Quero fazer surpresa para todo mundo.

-O Ced também não fala uma palavra, nadinha sequer, aquele traidor. - O drama dele me fez pensar que ele estava convivendo demais com o namorado.

-Você e ele andam bem grudados, né?

-Sim. - O sorriso enorme mostrava como ele estava gostando. - Não se surpreenda se ele se infiltrar entre as convidadas quando você jogar o buquê.

Meu sorriso se fechou na hora, parecia é que algo tinha caído na minha cabeça.

-Que cara é essa?

-Droga, não pensei no buquê. - Falei alarmada, já voltando para o meu consultório. - Me chama se precisar, gato, preciso ir.

Abri o navegador de internet assim que me sentei atrás da mesa, pedindo que a internet tive ideias maravilhosas para buquês sem flores, ou então eu estaria perdida. A minha sorte é que a internet realmente tinha de tudo, e a única dificuldade que tive foi escolher o mais bonito entre todas as opções que pipocaram meu monitor.

Passei a foto do meu preferido para o celular e liguei para o Ced, que era a pessoa que eu conhecia que poderia me ajudar com mais essa mágica.

-Oi, Gigi. - Atendeu com sua voz cheia de classe.

-Ced, mesmo sem te ver tenho certeza absoluta que você está maravilhoso hoje, tudo bem?

-Por mais que eu adore os elogios, por que será que os seus estão me desesperando? - Comentou, fingindo estar pensativo.

-Você e a Mione podem me esperar aí hoje a noite? Preciso discutir um detalhezinho e pedir uma ajudinha.

-Por que será que esses diminutivos estão me desesperando ainda mais? - O tom usado agora era claramente uma bronca.

-Não deveriam, acredite em mim.

-Tudo bem, vou falar com a Mi e a gente te espera. Espero mesmo que não seja nada desesperador. - Concedeu por fim.

-Obrigada, Ced.

-Até a noite.

Depois de atender meu último paciente e ver que a emergência estava livre, avisei ao Harry que não iria direto para casa e fui até a loja da minha cunhada, onde ela e seu assistente me aguardavam com expressões apreensivas.

-Me diz que não é nada desesperador. - Ela pediu, me olhando séria.

-Não é nada desesperador. - Afirmei e me sentei. - Escolhi meu buquê, quero a opinião de vocês.

Os dois respiraram aliviados e olharam concentrados para a tela do meu celular quando a foto apareceu, mostrando o arranjo delicado com broches entrelaçados, criando um visual discreto e ao mesmo tempo para onde era impossível não olhar. O equilíbrio entre as pedras, o metal e as pérolas deixava tudo tão harmonioso sobre o tecido delicado onde eles se prendiam que assim que olhei a imagem não tive dúvidas de que era aquele.

-Ai, Jesus! A Miss Universo dos buquês! - Ced falou com os olhos arregalados, puxando o aparelho da minha mão e aproximando do rosto. - Incendinho, onde você achou essa maravilha?

-Numas pesquisas na internet.

-Chefinha, onde estávamos que não encontramos um assim para você? - Ele parecia pessoalmente ofendido ao passar meu celular para a Mione olhar também.

-Gostou? - Perguntei para a minha cunhada.

-É realmente impressionante. - Aprovou a escolha e me devolveu o aparelho.

-Então eu preciso da sua ajudinha, Ced, porque não faço ideia de onde achar um desses, e a Mione me disse que você é mágico, consegue encontrar de tudo. - Pedi com minha melhor cara convincente.

-Se eu souber o que estou procurando, sou mesmo.

-É um buquê de broches, vou mandar a foto para o seu celular. Gostei muito das cores da foto, o tecido bege bem clarinho embaixo…

-Isso é marfim. - Ele me cortou.

Fiz um esforço enorme para não rolar os olhos.

-Desculpe, o tecido marfim embaixo e predominando o prata em cima, mas aceito sugestões.

Discutimos por alguns minutos as opções que ficariam boas com o meu vestido e decidimos que manter exatamente o padrão da foto era a melhor alternativa. Além disso eu tinha adorado, era o que importava.

-Então quero igualzinho a esse. - Determinei por fim.

-Você sabe que vai custar uma pequena fortuna, né? - Mione comentou, olhando novamente para a foto.

-A conta dela é meio sem fundo, Mi, não tem problema.

-Não é bem assim, não, Ced, mas nesse caso não tem problema mesmo.

Ele fez uma expressão de pura felicidade quando passei a foto para o seu celular e se virou imediatamente para a própria mesa, abrindo o navegador.

-Vamos aproveitar que você está aqui e provar o vestido de novo. - Mione sugeriu sem exatamente me dar a oportunidade de negar.

-Mione, eu provei semana passada.

-Eu sei, mas tem que estar perfeito e faltava um centímetro no busto, lembra?

Achei melhor não discutir e fazer logo o que ela pediu. O lado bom de provar meu vestido é que em todas as vezes eu sentia um friozinho gostoso na barriga, e isso me deixava ainda mais ansiosa.

No último mês já estava tudo definido, os convites entregues, serviços de foto e filmagem contratados, músicas definidas e a roupa do Harry - que como retaliação ele também não me deixou ver - cuidadosamente guardada no armário, dentro de uma embalagem que a protegia dos meus olhos curiosos.

Na semana anterior nós dois já estávamos de férias e nos atentamos às preparações de última hora, como a última prova da minha roupa e pegar meu buquê pronto numa loja que ficava praticamente a três cidades de distância, mas que segundo o Ced era a melhor. Ele fez questão de ir comigo para retirar e os olhos dele brilharam tanto quanto os meus quando abri a caixa e vi que estava tudo perfeito.

-Só espero que você não jogue, Gigi, além de um crime com uma coisa tão linda dessas é capaz de que a infeliz que pegue ganhe um traumatismo craniano ao invés de um casamento futuro.

A observação divertida dele me fez gargalhar, mas o tranquilizei dizendo que eu nunca faria isso com meu buquê. Eu já esperava a curiosidade do Harry quando cheguei em casa com a caixa branca devidamente fechada, sem deixar transparecer nada do que havia dentro, e precisei de uma boa dose de cuidado para manter bem longe dele.

Mike nos buscaria no hotel no dia seguinte à festa e deixaria no aeroporto para o embarque que aconteceria às oito da noite de domingo, então fizemos nossas malas com tudo o que seria necessário para a viagem e deixamos na casa dele no meio da semana para que levasse para nós.

Fiz a última prova do meu vestido, Lily e James chegaram na sexta, Mione me garantiu que estava tudo confirmado com todos os prestadores de serviços, magicamente minhas unhas estavam impecavelmente grandes e não havia nada sequer fora do lugar.

Então chegou o dia 27 de Junho.

-Gin, está na hora, vamos. - A voz autoritária da minha cunhada soou enquanto eu ainda estava de olhos fechados.

Pisquei algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos e senti Harry se mexer atrás de mim, acordando também. Antes que eu conseguisse encontrá-la no quarto escuro as luzes foram acesas e a claridade quase me cegou, mas meu agora quase marido escondeu o rosto no me cabelo e colocou a mão sobre os meus olhos.

-Hermione, aquela chave que nós te demos definitivamente não era pra isso. - Falou emburrado, sem me soltar do abraço em que estávamos.

-Você pode ficar aí quanto quiser desde que não se atrase, mas ela vem comigo. - Determinou irredutível. - Não era nem para ter dormido aqui.

Decidi não entrar novamente na discussão de que eu deveria ter passado essa noite em qualquer outro lugar que não em casa.

-Você está percebendo como isso é injusto, não está? - Falei para o Harry. - Você pode fazer o que quiser hoje, eu preciso passar o dia inteiro num salão.

-Desperdício, amor, você já é linda. - Respondeu sem se mexer um centímetro de onde estava.

-Ah, que lindo, mas agora vamos. - Mione comentou apressada.

Senti o edredom começar a escorregar e segurei.

-Não puxe, você não vai querer.

Mione parou na hora com uma expressão de nojo e nós dois rimos. Virei para trás e dei um beijo nele antes de me levantar e ajeitar a camisola no lugar diante do seu olhar cético. Tive tempo apenas de usar o banheiro rapidamente e me vestir antes de ser arrastada por ela e Lily para o salão mais elegante que já vi na vida, onde passei o dia inteiro.

Sendo bem sincera, no fim até gostei de todas as atenções voltadas para mim durante todo o dia. E Lily e Mione ali do lado o dia inteiro deixaram tudo muito mais divertido. Mike levou Rose, Meg e Lisa para lá a tarde, e por mais que seja suspeito da minha parte afirmar, minhas sobrinhas estavam lindas com suas roupas de dama de honra. Rose, bem imitação perfeita da mãe, passou minutos inteiros falando sem parar sobre como a roupa a deixava bonita.

Quando elas foram embora, horas depois e com Lisa fazendo malabarismo para manter as duas quietas porque queriam brincar, o cabeleireiro praticamente me arrastou para a cadeira para terminar meu coque clássico, mas trabalhoso o suficiente para ele estar com pressa.

Com o cabelo devidamente preso, a maquiagem impecável e o esmalte já seco nas unhas, Mione pegou meu vestido no cabide assim que a porta se fechou atrás do cabeleireiro, e se virou para Lily:

-Me ajuda aqui? Gin, pode tirar o roupão.

Desatei o laço da peça e o deixei na cadeira atrás de mim enquanto elas tiravam com cuidado o vestido do cabide. Arrumei novamente o corselet, conferindo se todos os colchetes frontais estavam fechados e alisei o decote, deixando-o no lugar certo.

-Achei que você não quisesse nada branco. - Levantei a cabeça assim que a voz da minha cunhada chamou minha atenção, o tom irônico.

Eu abri a boca para responder que o noivo tinha um fetiche legal pelos meus uniformes de médica, mas Lily já estava olhando muito desconcertada para a minha roupa que não escondia nada, então só dei de ombros, quase tão sem graça quanto minha sogra, e não falei nada.

Elas subiram o vestido por mim, encaixei meus braços nas alças bordadas e me virei para que todos os pequenos botões fossem fechados.

-Eu me esforçando tanto pro Harry gostar do vestido, mas acho que ele vai preferir outra parte do vestiário. - Mione falou no meu ouvido enquanto fazia isso.

Acenei discretamente que sim e passei a mão suavemente pela saia de volume moderado que se abria desde a cintura. O decote redondo da peça se encaixou perfeitamente, deixando o meu colo muito bonito e destacando o colar que ganhei no dia do meu pedido de casamento. Hermione a princípio tinha sido contra o coração dourado e delicado, mas essa parte não estava em discussão para mim.

O cinto delicado de pedras que marcava a cintura foi preso à mim assim que tudo estava no lugar, e Mione ajudou a fechar minha sandália nude em torno do meu tornozelo, só depois que tudo estava pronto elas me deixaram olhar no espelho. E eu adorei exatamente tudo o que vi na imagem refletida à minha frente.

A cor pêssego, em contraste com a minha pele clara, deu todo o destaque que o branco certamente não daria, me dando certeza de que eu tinha escolhido a cor certa para esse dia. O vestido se encaixou no meu corpo de um jeito tão perfeito que foi impossível não admirar cada um dos detalhes da peça.

Acredito ter ouvido uma batida na porta, mas nem prestei atenção no que o cabeleireiro queria.

-Chega de se admirar, vamos terminar. - Mione parou na minha frente e abriu a mão com um par de brincos de pedras que combinavam com o resto. - Tudo que você está usando até agora é novo, então aqui está algo emprestado.

Tirei as peças delicada da mão dela e prendi as duas nas orelhas enquanto os três me olhavam.

-Senta aqui, querida, por favor. - Lily apontou a cadeira em frente ao espelho do outro lado.

Me acomodei e esperei enquanto ela tirava um estojo de veludo de dentro da bolsa e o abria na minha frente, revelando uma tiara de pedras brilhantes incrivelmente linda. Não pude deixar de notar que combinava com o meu cinto.

-Eu usei quando me casei e tinha a intenção de guardar como lembrança daquele dia, mas tenho certeza que você vai fazer isso muito bem.

Ela puxou de lá de dentro e se acomodou atrás da minha cadeira. O cabeleireiro fez apenas uma insinuação de que faria aquilo no lugar dela, mas bastou um olhar para ele desistir e recuar. Lily a prendeu com delicadeza ao redor do meu coque, a expressão concentrada enquanto eu a olhava pelo espelho à minha frente sem conseguir falar nada.

Tentei a todo custo não chorar, mas tive que limpar uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu.

-Você está linda, meu bem. - Ela falou com um sorriso emocionado.

-Está mesmo. - Mione confirmou com um sorriso radiante.

Respirei fundo antes de conseguir me manifestar outra vez.

-Já tem algo novo, velho e emprestado, falta o azul.

-Ron disse que esse pode deixar com ele. - Mione me informou enquanto retocava o batom. - Só espero que não seja um botom.

Lily e eu gargalhamos da improbabilidade daquilo acontecer, mas ela pareceu estar falando sério.

Minutos depois a porta se abriu e a moça da recepção se dirigiu a mim:

-Seu irmão chegou.

-Pode deixá-lo entrar, por favor.

Notei que ele passou pela porta sem me olhar e se dirigiu diretamente às duas pessoas atrás de mim.

-James está esperando lá fora para levá-las, se importam? Eu queria uns minutinhos.

Elas se despediram e saíram, só quando ficamos a sós ele virou para mim, e eu nunca na vida o tinha visto tão emotivo. Ron me estendeu a mão num pedido para que eu levantasse e por dois minutos inteiros só me olhou dos pés à cabeça repetidas vezes.

-Moleque de sorte. - Comentou, e nós dois rimos. - Você está linda demais.

Ele fungou e deixou escapar uma lágrima, eu ri de novo só para adiar as minhas.

-Você não vai chorar, né? - Perguntei, já limpando o rosto.

-Eu não consigo nem explicar o que estou sentindo hoje, Gin. Estar aqui me deixa mais satisfeito do que eu consigo dizer, porque te ver feliz assim e com esse sorriso o tempo todo é tudo o que eu sempre quis. Te olhando agora eu sei exatamente o que vou sentir quando for a Rose, porque um lado meu sempre vai se sentir responsável por você.

-Diga pra esse lado que ele fez um excelente trabalho, que eu devo tudo a ele.

Nós dois respiramos fundo e limpamos o rosto mais uma vez. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, porque eu me sentia da mesma forma, ele sempre foi e sempre será a pessoa para quem eu correria em qualquer circunstância, e que me entenderia só de olhar.

-Esse lado também sempre vai ter ciúmes de você, é mais forte que eu. - Afirmou carrancudo e nós dois caímos na risada.

-Quanto a isso, espero que esse lado saiba que eu nem ligo.

Ele me olhou de canto para fazer graça e puxou uma caixinha preta do bolso.

-Falta algo azul, não é? - Concordei com um aceno e ele se aproximou. - Não é um presente, porque sempre foi seu, mas acho que escolhi o momento certo para entregar.

Quando vi o que havia dentro nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar conter as lágrimas, porque seria completamente em vão. A meia aliança de safira que minha mãe usou a vida inteira junto com sua aliança de casamento me encarava como uma lembrança da época em que as coisas eram normais, e os dias cheios dos meus bolos preferidos.

Eu não via aquela jóia há mais de dezesseis anos, mas a reconheceria em qualquer ocasião, tantas foram as vezes que a encarei enquanto estávamos fazendo qualquer coisa juntas quando eu era criança. E depois, durante a adolescência, nas pouquíssimas vezes que eu conseguia fazê-la me emprestar para usar em alguma ocasião especial. "Um dia vai ser seu", ela me disse uma vez.

-Obrigada, Ron. - Eu não estava falando apenas do anel, estava falando de tudo.

Afundei no abraço dele por quanto tempo nós dois achamos necessário, deixando as lágrimas correrem sem censura e aproveitando o conforto que sempre fomos um para o outro.

-Eu amo você, menina.

-Eu também amo você, muito.

Ele se afastou com duas mãos dos lados do meu rosto e riu.

-Ainda bem que eu vim mais cedo, sua maquiagem já era.

Limpei o rosto e estendi a mão esquerda para que ele escorregasse o anel pelo meu dedo que em breve também teria uma aliança.

-Cadê o maquiador? Se eu vou enfartar o rapaz, que seja logo.

E de fato, a expressão dele quando me viu foi quase a de um ataque cardíaco. Por sorte ele tinha mãos muito experientes e não levou mais de meia hora para deixar tudo perfeito como antes.

-Vamos lá? - Ron me convidou, oferecendo o braço.

-Vamos. - Afirmei sem nenhuma dúvida, aceitando-o.


	47. Chapter 47

O carro estava do lado de fora nos esperando e o caminho até a igreja foi feito em meio a conversas que passaram o mais longe possível de qualquer assunto sentimental, porque eu precisava chegar inteira ao meu destino. Avistamos ao longe a construção antiga que abrigaria a cerimônia e meu coração acelerou antes mesmo do veículo estacionar em frente ao tapete vermelho que me esperava.

—Quer fugir? - Ron me perguntou, conspiratório.

—Não. - Respondi de imediato.

—Droga! - Lamentou com um soquinho no ar e toda a minha tensão se foi em meio a um gargalhada.

Esperei ele dar a volta no carro para me ajudar a descer, tirando da frente do meu sapato todo o tecido que se espalhava ao redor das minhas pernas. Rose e Meg estavam de mãos dadas para a organizadora da cerimônia, do lado de fora das portas fechadas e quiseram correr até mim quando me viram, mas a moça não deixou.

—Vou avisar que você já chegou. - Me falou em tom profissional e sumiu porta adentro com as meninas.

Menos de dois minutos depois ela voltou e me disse que estava tudo pronto, posicionou as duas crianças na minha frente, radiantes com seus vestidos beges, e nos orientou a andar devagar quando as portas se abrissem.

O som da marcha nupcial fez meu coração bater mais forte outra vez, mas nada comparado à quando as portas se abriram e eu o vi de pé me esperando no fim do corredor. Os rostos ao meu redor foram apenas percebidos, porque eu não conseguia desviar os olhos nem por um segundo sequer do sorriso enorme que me recebeu, a emoção mal disfarçada nos olhos úmidos.

Era romântico demais até para mim, mas o meu mundo era melhor com o sorriso e aqueles olhos verdes lindos do Harry.

Ron o cumprimentou com um abraço antes de entregar minha mão a ele, seguindo certinho o ritual, e eu me atentei a olhar em volta: Lily e James emocionados, Mike e Lisa visivelmente felizes, Mione orgulhosa de tudo o que ela fez, Colin e Luna me olhando radiantes.

Toda a cerimônia foi um misto de palavras bonitas e olhares cúmplices trocados entre nós. Tenho quase certeza de que ele também não conseguiu prestar atenção em tudo o que o padre disse. Nossos "sins" foram ditos com mais emoção do que eu planejava, e mais uma ou duas lágrimas escorreram, fazendo-o rir e também chorar um pouquinho.

Nossas mãos estavam tremendo um pouco quando trocamos as alianças, e o resto do mundo pareceu sumir quando trocamos nosso primeiro beijo de casados.

—Lembra que num dos nossos primeiros encontros eu disse que era casado? - Perguntou com o rosto próximo ao meu, nossas bocas quase encostadas.

—Sim.

—Estava prevendo o futuro.

—Ainda bem. - Nós dois rimos e ele me beijou de novo.

Recebemos alguns cumprimentos do lado de fora da igreja, mas não nos estendemos muito ali porque ainda havia uma festa inteira nos esperando. Depois de prometer à Rose que eu tiraria muitas fotos com ela na festa, conseguimos convencê-la a sair do colo do Harry e ir para o do Ron sem chorar, e entramos no banco de trás do carro que me trouxe para os vinte minutos de percurso até o local da comemoração.

—Você está tão linda. - Harry falou num tom quase de adoração, me olhando encantado. - Que eu estou com medo de desmanchar alguma coisa.

O comentário me fez soltar uma risada descontraída antes de me debruçar sobre ele e tomar seus lábios num beijo de verdade, muito diferente do trocado na igreja.

—Estamos casados, Ursinho, nem acredito.

—Agora você é a minha Sra. Potter, isso soa bem pra caralho, não soa?

—Pra caralho. - Confirmei, o sorriso nunca abandonando nossos rostos.

—Adorei a cor. - Deslizou o dorso da mão pelo tecido no meu peito. - Deixa eu ver o buquê?

O apoiei entre nós e ele deslizou os dedos por alguns detalhes, olhando com atenção.

—Que criativo isso, gostei.

—Eu pensei que você fosse usar gravata borboleta. - Comentei deslizando o dedo pela gravata escura de corte fino que se escondia por dentro do colete cinza chumbo.

—E perder o melhor contexto de todos? - Apoiou a mão no meu rosto e finalizou sua frase com os lábios no meu pescoço.

—Eu não falei a coisa mais importante de todas na igreja.

—O que? - Perguntou em meio aos beijos que agora roçavam minha clavícula.

—A que você não pode esquecer nunca, nunca mesmo. - Ele se deteve e me encarou curioso. - Eu amo você.

—Eu amo tanto você, Gin, tanto. - Me prendeu em um abraço que dizia tudo o que eu também sentia: estávamos em casa.

O carro estacionou em frente ao salão requintado alguns minutos depois, e Harry me ajudou a descer dessa vez, me guiando de mãos dadas até o interior que deixou nós dois de boca aberta. Se havia um modo de descrever tudo o que meus olhos esquadrinharam assim que pisei lá dentro, era perfeito.

Os arranjos unicamente preparados com cristais e pérolas sobre as mesas deixou tudo ao mesmo tempo moderno e elegante, combinando perfeitamente com os arranjos sobre a enorme mesa onde o bolo de quatro andares se equilibrava.

—Valeu muito a pena, não valeu? - Harry ecoou meus pensamentos.

—Cada minuto. - Concordei ainda olhando cada detalhe.

Nossos convidados preencheram os lugares que ainda estavam vazios e animaram a festa noite adentro, aproveitando tudo o que havia ali.

Cumprimentar a todos e agradecer a presença levou um grande tempo, e quando terminamos nós dois estávamos morrendo de fome. Felizmente o buffet não nos decepcionou em nada, todos os pratos que degustamos e escolhemos cuidadosamente estavam perfeitos e deliciosos. E o jantar foi praticamente o único momento em que conseguimos nos sentar.

—Essa tiara ficou linda, Ratinha. - Harry falou no meu ouvido enquanto eu pegava mais um brigadeiro da mesa de doces.

Ofereci um para ele por sobre o ombro e coloquei em sua boca.

—Minha mãe morre de ciúmes dela, sabia? Eu mal podia chegar perto.

—Agora é minha. - Contei presunçosa e ele estreitou os olhos na minha direção. - Foi a parte "algo velho" da tradição.

—E quais eram os outro? - fechou os braços ao meu redor e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

—Os brincos emprestados da Mione, e o Ron me deu o anel azul que era da minha mãe.

Ele levantou minha mão que agora também abrigava a aliança e olhou por algum tempo, sem dizer nada.

—É lindo, e combinou com a nossa aliança.

—E o resto era tudo novo. - Mudei de assunto e apontei para o vestido. - Segura aqui para mim um pouco?

Entreguei o buquê a ele, que se surpreendeu com o peso.

—Meu Deus, Ratinha, do que é feito isso aqui? - Virou o arranjo nas mãos, olhando para ele. - Vou pedir pra alguém do buffet guardar.

—Não! - Falei alarmada. - Não o perca de vista.

Ele olhou para os detalhes por mais alguns segundos, raciocinando aquele monte de pedras e metais de acabamento fino enroscados um no outro.

—Quanto custou isso aqui? - Perguntou desconfiado.

—Melhor eu não te contar, você vai quantificar em ações e ter um infarto. Acredite em mim, não o perca de vista. - Ele pareceu espantado. - Mas é lindo, não é?

Ele riu e negou com a cabeça.

—Sim, é lindo.

Me sentei um pouco com meu irmão, que dividia a mesa com Mione, Nevile, Ced, Colin e Luna, os meus padrinhos, e ouvi todos os elogios pertinentes por alguns minutos, a maioria deles vindos do Ced, que sabia como ninguém elogiar e divertir todo mundo.

Harry estava sentado com os amigos de sempre, em meio a um monte de risadas, e eu me juntei a eles logo depois. Meus olhos detectarem meu buquê sobre a mesa a sua frente assim que me aproximei e ocupei a cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

—Gin, eu estava querendo te perguntar quem fez seu vestido. - Alice perguntou assim que me acomodei.

—Minha cunhada, Ali, ela é estilista.

—É maravilhoso!

—Obrigada.

—Está tudo lindo, parabéns a vocês dois. - Jess comentou e eu retribuí com um sorriso.

—Mas o destaque é esse buquê. - Kate falou e todos os olhares se desviaram para o objeto pousado sobre a mesa. - Posso ver?

Estendi o arranjo a ela, que o olhou admirada por vários segundos.

—Quando você for jogar, mira em mim, ta bom? - Pediu rindo e o Dave, seu namorado já há mais de um ano, fingiu engasgar.

Todo mundo irrompeu em risadas.

—Não vou jogar, esse vai ficar para mim como recordação. - Estendi a mão quando ela me devolveu e o acomodei à minha frente.

Me distraí numa conversa aletória por alguns minutos, mas logo precisei levantar para conversar com o Dr. Lupin e a esposa, que só haviam conseguido chegar nesse horário.

—Ced, preciso de um favor. - Parei rapidamente atrás dele, que se virou para mim interessado. - Você pode ficar com ele para mim? Todo mundo está querendo minha Miss Universo dos buquês.

—Claro, Gigi, deixa comigo que estará em segurança.

—Pego com você quando voltar da lua de mel, pode ser?

—Vá tranquila, minha missão será tratar o seu buquê como ele merece.

E eu realmente acreditava que ninguém cuidaria melhor do que ele, então passei o resto da festa tranquila. Tiramos todas as fotos de praxe em casamentos, cortamos o bolo em meio ao ritual de sempre, dançamos nossa valsa e tiramos um tempinho para aproveitar juntos a nossa noite, sentados só os dois em meio a uma conversa repleta de beijos e carinho.

Os convidados começaram a sair pouco depois que o bolo e as sobremesas foram servidos, ficando ao final apenas os amigos e a família mais próxima. Eu estava cansada e tenho certeza que o Harry também, mas nenhum de nós dois queria que aquele dia acabasse assim tão rápido, então aproveitamos até o último minuto possível e comi todos os brigadeiros que consegui, e estavam maravilhosos.

O carro que nos trouxe estava aguardando para nos levar ao hotel onde passaríamos nossa primeira noite de casados, e nos acomodamos novamente no assento traseiro depois que Hermione nos dispensou dizendo que ela cuidaria da burocracia.

—Agora eu já posso ficar curioso para saber o que tem por baixo? -Harry perguntou no meu ouvido.

—Pode, eu já não vejo a hora de te mostrar. Eu já posso ficar curiosa para como será nossa noite de núpcias?

Como eu cuidei da lua de mel, Harry fez questão de fazer surpresa sobre essa parte.

—Será inesquecível, minha linda.

Trocamos carícias discretas o resto do caminho, nos despedimos e agradecemos o motorista simpático que nos guiou desde o fim da tarde, e subimos os poucos degraus até o saguão do hotel de luxo. Harry informou seu nome, apanhou o cartão de acesso que o recepcionista entregou a ele e me guiou com a mão na cintura até o elevador.

—Nós estamos arrasando nessas surpresas que fazemos um ao outro, não? - Comentei quando paramos para aguardar as portas se abrirem.

—Somos um casal de muito bom gosto, eu sempre soube disso. - Afirmou convencido.

Quando entramos vi que ele apertou no painel o botão que nos levaria ao último andar.

—Cobertura?

—Uma noite à altura da minha esposa.

Harry só não viu meu sorriso convencido porque falou praticamente no meu ouvido. Viramos à direita no corredor quando as portas se abriram e entramos no quarto que ficava mais ao fundo.

O primeiro ambiente que nos recebeu foi uma ante sala decorada em tons neutros e móveis que mesclavam o rústico e o elegante. A cortina aberta em frente à janela de vidro dava uma visão ampla da cidade, agora escura e muito mais silenciosa do que durante o dia. Ao fundo a cama enorme com muitos travesseiros e coberta com lençóis brancos, estava cheia de pedacinhos coloridos de papéis que eu não consegui identificar de onde estava.

—Eu precisei dar um jeito de substituir as pétalas de rosas. - Harry justificou quando olhei com o cenho franzido para aquilo. - Acho que você vai querer olhar de perto.

Caminhei até lá com ele logo atrás de mim e me sentei na beirada do colchão antes de puxar o primeiro. A letra dele estava ali, tão conhecida que não tive nenhum trabalho para identificar, formando a frase: "Prometo te fazer rir toda vez que você estiver irritada". Ri com a promessa e olhei para os outros, reparando só agora que todos eles tinham algo escrito.

—Cada um deles é uma coisa que eu quero fazer com você para sempre.

Olhei com um sorriso bobo para ele e peguei mais dois ao acaso, no primeiro estava escrito "Prometo não ganhar sempre de você no Poker" e o segundo me fez rir com vontade:

—Prometo te fazer gostar de filmes da Marvel? - Li em voz alta.

—Faz parte do casamento tornar o outro uma pessoa melhor. - Falou simplesmente.

—Não vou ler todos de uma vez, ta? Vou lendo aos poucos.

Ele assentiu e me ajudou a recolher os bilhetes, deixando todos eles sobre um dos criados mudos. Levantei a barra do vestido e me abaixei para desafivelar a sandália, mas Harry segurou meu pulso antes que eu a alcançasse.

—Não, hoje eu quero tirar tudo.

Ele ajoelhou na minha frente e tirou as duas, deixando no chão ao lado, depois ficou em pé de novo e me puxou para a mesma posição, se afastou alguns passos e me olhou daquele jeito que me deixava toda quente.

—Deixa eu olhar para você mais um pouquinho assim.

Ele passou alguns minutos me encarando, num silêncio que tinha tudo de cúmplice e nada de constrangedor, e me virou de costas quando se aproximou de novo. A primeira peça a ser deixada de lado foi o cinto, que Harry soltou com habilidade. Os lábios dele grudaram no meu ombro enquanto os botões eram abertos um a um com muita calma, os toques decididos roçando primeiro minhas costas, depois a lingerie escolhida a dedo para esse momento.

O vestido escorregou pelo meu corpo quando ele abaixou as alças e se acumulou em um amontoado de tecido nos meus pés. Harry se abaixou atrás de mim e roçou o nariz da minha cintura até a coxa enquanto eu levantava um pé e depois o outro para ele tirá-lo dali, a mordida leve na minha bunda me arrepiou inteira.

Quando ficou de pé atrás de mim outra vez as mãos dele se prenderam no meu quadril, me puxando de encontro a ele e se encostando completamente nas minhas costas. Nem toda a roupa social me impedia de sentir como ele tinha gostado do meu figurino que agora aparecia completamente. O deixei se esfregar no meu corpo e me alisar por um tempo, mas antes que as mãos infiltrassem o pouco tecido que eu ainda usava, me afastei e ajoelhei na beirada da cama, de frente para ele que ainda estava de pé no chão.

Estiquei a mão na direção do Harry e o puxei para mais perto pela gravata, fazendo os joelhos dele se encostarem na lateral do colchão. Suas mãos alisaram cada pedaço possível de mim enquanto eu trabalhava em abrir todos os botões necessários para descartar as peças que ainda cobriam aquele corpo gostoso, que se encaixava perfeitamente ao meu. Desfiz o nó da gravata e ameacei jogá-la no chão junto com todo o resto, mas ele me impediu e a jogou do meu lado.

Só de cueca, ele se inclinou sobre mim em meio a um beijo afoito, me empurrando de costas o colchão. Dobrei e afastei os joelhos com os pés apoiados na beirada da cama e fechei os olhos para sentir os beijos molhados que agora subiam do cós da minha calcinha pela barriga, arrancando gemidos e me fazendo arquear as costas na direção da sua boca, querendo mais.

Todos os colchetes do meu corselet foram soltos com paciência enquanto Harry passava aqueles olhos quentes por mim, ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas, e as mãos dele se detiveram em alisar e apertar na medida certa tudo o que até então a peça cobria. Seus lábios fizeram o mesmo percurso logo depois, me deixando ainda mais molhada quando a língua dele roçou a pele sensível do meu seio.

Meu corpo todo queria aquela atenção, então prendi as pernas atrás da cintura dele e me esfreguei em seu quadril, fazendo o Harry gemer para mim também e aumentar a fricção ali embaixo.

Nos virei na cama e sentei em cima dele, ditando o meu ritmo enquanto suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas e minha bunda, me pressionando contra ele. Desci meus beijos por seu peito e puxei com os dentes o elástico da cueca, fazendo ofegar e gemer forte quando lambi a pele sensível agora exposta. Continuei estimulando-o até ser puxada para cima de novo, minha boca imediatamente invadida por sua língua num beijo urgente enquanto a minha calcinha era tirada às pressas.

Harry se sentou no meio do colchão, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava me acomodou entre as pernas dele, encostada em seu peito. Estávamos de frente para a cabeceira da cama, onde um espelho com acabamentos elegantes nos refletia, e foi por ele que vi quando ele esticou a mão e puxou a gravata para a nossa frente.

Sorri com expectativa e ele me encarou pelo reflexo com os olhos faiscando, depois acomodou o dorso da minha mão direita sobre a palma da mão direita dele e enrolou o tecido em torno do nosso pulso, prendendo-os juntos.

—Me ajuda a amarrar?

Fiz o que ele pediu, deixando nossas mãos juntas.

—Somos casados agora, vamos fazer tudo juntos. - Falou no meu ouvido e levou minha mão ao meu seio.

Ele controlava a intensidade do toque, o movimento dos dedos e o caminho que era percorrido entre meus seios, minha barriga e as minhas coxas, mas era a minha mão que tocava tudo.

—Abre os olhos, quero que você veja também. - Pediu quando deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, os os olhos fechados e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes.

Fiz o que ele falou e encarei sua expressão de desejo que olhava com atenção cada movimento que nossas mãos faziam juntas.

—Dobra os joelhos. - Ordenou no meu ouvido, mordendo minha orelha. - Abre mais as pernas.

Harry guiou nosso toque por entre minhas coxas e deslizou devagar meu dedo por onde toda a umidade se encontrava, gemendo junto comigo. Sentir o toque da minha mão no ritmo dele estava me deixando com vontade de gemer cada vez mais alto, porque era bem próximo de enlouquecedor.

—Não, no meu ritmo. - Segurou meus dedos quando eles teimaram em adotar o ritmo próprio para aquela atividade. - E abre os olhos, minha linda, está perdendo o nosso show.

O encarei de volta pelo espelho, meu peito subindo e descendo rápido, denunciando minha respiração ofegante, mas foi difícil continuar olhando quando os movimentos recomeçaram, me arrancando o resto do fôlego.

Senti meu corpo se contrair naquela sensação gostosa, os espasmos me fazendo arquear o corpo, mas o braço dele ao redor da minha cintura me manteve no lugar e os movimentos não pararam até eu fechar com força as pernas, prendendo nossas mãos entre as minhas coxas e as impedindo de se mover.

—Perdeu a melhor parte. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Antes que minha respiração voltasse ao normal e eu conseguisse sentir minhas pernas de novo, Harry me virou de frente para ele com um movimento rápido, meu pulso amarrado ao dele preso nas minhas costas e sua mão segurando firme minha cintura, me puxando de frente para o seu colo. Meu corpo ainda sentia aquela sensação gostosa de leveza quando ele entrou completamente em mim, prolongando ao máximo o meu clímax.

Gememos juntos quando minha bunda encostou nas coxas dele, denunciando que era impossível ir mais fundo do que aquilo, e ele me deu o tempo necessário pra eu começar a me mexer sobre ele, num ritmo que nenhum de nós dois conseguia manter lento e comedido mais.

A mão dele, ainda amarrada à minha, apertava forte meus dedos quanto mais eu o levava ao limite, e a mão no colchão para nos dar apoio prendia forte os lençóis, demonstrando aquela desespero que eu adorava ver nele, aquela fome que o fazia sair um pouco do controle embaixo de mim. O braço ao redor da minha cintura me prendeu grudada a ele quando o senti relaxar entre minhas pernas, me mantendo ali enquanto eu sentia suas respirações curtas e pesadas no meu pescoço.

Harry distribuiu alguns beijos por ali e alisou com carinho a minha coxa antes de se afastar alguns centímetros e me encarar profundamente. Nenhum de nós dois precisava dizer nada para saber o que se passava na cabeça do outro, tinha sido fantástico. Ele desfez o nó que prendia nossas mãos e abandonou sua gravata sobre a cama antes de tombar o corpo para trás e deitar relaxado.

—Eu adoro esses seus contextos. - Falei me deitando sobre ele, as pernas ainda rodeando seu quadril.

—Mas minha criatividade está acabando, não existem tantas opções assim do que eu posso fazer com uma gravata.

Nossa risada descontraída ecoou no quarto e as mãos dele começaram um carinho gostoso nas minhas costas.

—Qual é a próxima ideia?

—Envolve duas gravatas, seus pés presos bem longe um do outro e liberdade total. Liberdade para mim, claro. - Falou no meu ouvido, o tom propositalmente caloroso para espalhar um arrepio por mim.

—Posso saber quando vou ter a honra de provar?

—Vai ser surpresa, te garanto que você não vai estar esperando. - O tom antes sério e provocante assumiu um ar brincalhão. - É pervertido demais, não dá pra fazer com a minha esposa na noite de núpcias, né?

—A sua esposa adora uma perversão, ninguém nunca te disse? - Afirmei no mesmo tom.

Harry me prendeu num abraço carinhoso enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço, nos mantendo assim por um tempo. Quando o sono começou a se aproximar de nós dois ele se sentou, me levantando também.

—Vem, vamos relaxar um pouquinho.

Quando parei em frente ao espelho do banheiro todo de mármore branco, tive certeza de que o cabeleireiro era mesmo bom no que fazia, porque apenas alguns fiozinhos se desprendiam do meu coque ainda firme no lugar. Com a justificativa de que ele já tinha dito que queria tirar tudo, se aproximou das minhas costas e soltou primeiro a tiara, depois todos os grampos que prendiam meu cabelo,deixando-o cair sobre os ombros numa bagunça total de laquê e fios agora todo enrolados.

—Estava mais bonito antes. - Comentei com uma careta, fazendo-o rir.

Enrolei de qualquer jeito para não molhar e prendi com poucos grampos, num trabalho muito menos elaborado do que o de minutos atrás.

A água quente e perfumada da banheira redonda nos acolheu primeiro numa tranquilidade gostosa, Harry deslizando os dedos pelo meu rosto enquanto eu acariciava suas pernas ao meu redor, a cabeça repousada em seu peito. Mas o clima foi esquentando à medida que a água esfriava e logo a preguiça que nos dominava foi embora, deixando um monte de água espalhada no chão do banheiro.

O que me despertou no dia seguinte foram beijos muito carinhosos no meu rosto e uma mão quente deslizando pela minha perna.

—Bom dia, Ratinha.

Cocei os olhos e me sentei de frente para ele, que estava usando o roupão do hotel. A bandeja com nosso café da manhã apoiada no colchão ao meu lado.

—Bom dia. - Ele se inclinou e me deu um selinho. - Que horas são?

—Quase onze, acordei quase agora também.

Ainda assim, ele parecia bem mais apresentável do que eu. Fui rapidamente até o banheiro e voltei com uma aparência melhor, vestindo uma peça muito semelhante à dele.

—Eu não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã. - Ele comentou deitado do meu lado, mordendo uma maçã.

—Você vai adorar, tenho certeza. - Me deitei também, trazendo meu copo de suco de laranja junto. - Deu uma olhada nos folhetos de atrações?

—Sim, em todos os que você me deu. Vamos fazer tudo aquilo?

—Vamos, mas deixei vários dias livres pra você escolher fazer o que quiser lá. - Me virei para ele com o dedo apontado. - Desde que não seja dançar ula com uma bailarina havaiana.

Ele riu com vontade e continuou tão relaxado quanto antes.

—Tem isso mesmo?

—Tem, e o Ron dançou, mas é melhor não contar pra Mione.

—Jesus, deve ter sido uma cena horrível. - Falou em meio a uma risada alta.

—Eu filmei, mas ele apagou o vídeo do meu celular enquanto eu dormia, aquele sem graça.

—Nós vamos em algum lugar que tenha isso?

—Sim, é um jantar bem divertido e animado, você vai gostar.

—Pode ficar tranquila, vou me manter quietinho no meu lugar sem dançar ula com ninguém

—De costas. - Acrescentei brincando.

—Nem uma olhadinha, amor?

—Nada, ou vai dormir no tapete do hall.

—Eis o lado estranho do casamento que todo mundo me falava. - Resmungou se arrastando para o meu lado e deitando a cabeça no meu ombro. - Vamos tomar um banho comigo?

—Uhum. - Confirmei manhosa enquanto ele dava um beijo no meu rosto.

Me virei para deixar o copo sobre o criado mudo e dei de cara com os meus bilhetinhos.

—Escolhe um. - Pedi para o Harry e ele se inclinou sobre mim, pegando um dos papéis aleatoriamente e me entregando.

Escolhi um também e trouxe os dois para a frente do meu rosto.

—"Prometo fazer brigadeiro para você sempre que quiser". - Virei para ele com um sorriso enorme.

—E comer em você sempre que você quiser, também, acho justo acrescentar.

Deixei o bilhetinho lido junto com os outros e olhei para o segundo.

—"Prometo nunca enjoar das suas calças brancas".

—Nunca mesmo, jamais.

Não nos apressamos em nada no chuveiro, e precisei passar shampoo três vezes para tirar todo o laquê que mantinha meu penteado preso ao lugar.

Não me surpreendi ao ver que Harry tinha trazido roupas para mim, provavelmente quando veio deixar os bilhetinhos sobre a cama. E a escolha era completamente dele, Mione nunca escolheria uma calça jeans básica e escura, bota preta de cano alto e sem salto, camiseta de manga longa pink e um casaco preto, embora eu achasse tudo muito confortável e apropriado para passar horas dentro de um avião. Mas a caixa de papelão revestida em papel de seda certamente tinha sido enviada por ela para que eu guardasse o vestido dignamente.

Não me importei em passar nenhuma maquiagem ou secar o cabelo, mas guardei com o maior cuidado possível todos os meus bilhetinhos, conferindo atentamente pra ver se nenhum havia ficado para trás.

A recepção nos informou quando Mike chegou para nos buscar, às duas da tarde. Nos acomodamos no banco traseiro do veículo e Lisa me entregou a minha bolsa com todos os meus documentos e os do Harry, eu já tinha deixado com ela no meio da semana.

—Lindinha, você está com olheiras horríveis. - Foi o cumprimento que recebi do meu amigo.

—Mas minha noite foi ótima, então tudo bem. - Respondi sem me abalar. - Li, posso pegar meu vestido na sua casa quando voltar?

—Claro.

—Vou dar pra Meg brincar de princesa com ele. - Mike falou em meio a uma risada.

—Da, eu ensino a ela que o papai vai adorar se ela fizer um desenho bem lindo na lateral do carro dele com uma chave de fenda. Mas não se preocupe, vou ficar por perto pra ela não se machucar com a ferramenta.

A conversa muito adulta continuou durante todo o percurso e chegamos ao nosso destino muito antes do embarque começar, então os dois aceitaram o convite para almoçar conosco em um dos muitos restaurantes que haviam no aeroporto.

Enquanto comemos Mike tentou me convencer a trazer uma fantasia de ula para a Lisa e ela olhou para ele o tempo todo como se estivesse ficando louco, depois o foco mudou e ele fez o Harry prometer que mergulharia com golfinhos e mandaria fotos bem legais para a Meg, porque ela estava fascinada por animais marinhos ultimamente.

O check-in foi liberado para o nosso voo e nos despedimos deles depois de agradecer a carona. Despachamos as bagagens e entramos na sala de embarque assim que possível. Nos acomodamos num dos bancos próximos ao nosso portão com um pacote de mini kinder ovos entre nós, adquiridos no free shop.

—É nossa primeira viagem assim juntos, amor. - Comentou ele, depois do terceiro chocolate.

—Assim como?

—Tanto tempo só nós dois.

—É bom fugir do mundo real um pouquinho de vez em quando, não é? - O encarei com um sorriso satisfeito.

—É ótimo, com você então é perfeito. - Me estendeu outro chocolate e eu o peguei com os dentes. - Queria te pedir uma coisa, Gin.

—Pode falar.

—Faz quatro anos que estamos juntos, é a primeira vez que você tira mais do que uma semana de férias. Segunda, na verdade, se a gente considerar o acidente ano passado, mas não foi bem vontade própria, então não estou contando. - Ele deu de ombros, eu senti o mesmo frio incômodo na barriga de todas as vezes que ouvia alguém falar sobre aquilo ou até mesmo pensava demais no que aconteceu. - Eu queria muito tirar férias de verdade com você todo ano, conhecer lugares diferentes, fazer coisas legais juntos, sermos uma família.

Abri a boca para dizer que eu também queria, mas tive uma ideia melhor e me detive. Puxei de dentro da bolsa o bloco de anotações que eu sempre levava comigo para todo lado e uma caneta, escrevi "Prometo tirar férias com você todo ano", destaquei a folha e entreguei a ele, que leu com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Eu estava ansiosa, mas o Harry estava praticamente quicando na cadeira ao meu lado e não demorou um segundo a se levantar quando nosso embarque foi liberado. Apresentamos os bilhetes de embarque, atravessamos o túnel que nos conduziu até o interior da aeronave e nos acomodamos nos assentos reservados, mais ao fundo.

Atamos os cintos, levantei o braço entre nossas poltronas e me encostei nele. Eu tinha tentado segurar a risada o tempo todo, mas não consegui mais e acabei rindo.

—O que foi?

—Você está tão feliz que eu estou me sentindo como se estivesse levando meu filho pra Disney, não meu marido pra Curaçao.

—Boa ideia, Ratinha, pode colocar a Disney no roteiro do ano que vem.

—Já gostei desse destino.

—Sério? - Perguntou espantado, virando meu rosto para ele para conferir se não era uma brincadeira.

—Claro, todo mundo quer ir pra Disney, Harry.

—Pago para ver a cena de você tomando chá da tarde com as princesas.

—Não precisa ser assim, também.

O avião começou a se movimentar pela pista, taxiando para iniciar a decolagem, e eu coloquei o casaco que até então estava no meu colo, prevendo o frio que estaria quando atingíssemos a altura total da viagem. Harry fez o mesmo e voltamos a nos acomodar como antes.

—Boa viagem. - Virei a cabeça para ele e desejei, finalizando com um beijo.

—Para você também.


	48. Chapter 48

Olá, pessoal!

Antes de começar esse capítulo, um pequeno aviso: DV está chegando ao fim! Sem contar esse que estou postando hoje, temos apenas mais dois capítulos e o epílogo, e então chega ao fim mais uma história.

Mas como escrever é um vício difícil de largar, e que eu nem quero largar, já tem história nova postada! Segue o link para quem quiser acompanhar, e já adianto que segue uma dinâmica bem diferente de tudo que já postei até hoje!

s/12330685/1/Segundo-ato

Beijos e até semana que vem.

* * *

Os dois primeiros meses depois do casamento só não passaram mais rápidos do que nossas três semanas de lua de mel, onde não tínhamos nenhuma preocupação além de perder o horário do café da manhã do hotel, e os dias se arrastavam entre comidas exóticas, passeios interessantes e tardes na praia.

Quando chegamos em casa, tivemos um trabalho considerável para organizar em seus devidos lugares tantos presentes, mas assim que terminamos e tiramos todas as caixas do meio da sala, as coisas voltaram à rotina que eu tanto gostava.

Era sábado a noite e eu estava sentada na cadeira em frente à penteadeira que tinha trazido do meu apartamento quando me mudei, a única diferença era que agora além das maquiagens, havia sobre ela o arranjo lindo que o Ced fez com meu buquê e me presenteou, e o vaso de vidro transparente com todos os bilhetinhos coloridos que o Harry me deu em nossa noite de núpcias.

—Pronta? - Ele me perguntou, encostado ao batente da porta.

—Quase. O Mike já ligou apressando?

—Não, eu é que estou com fome.

Ele se deitou na cama atrás de mim e ficou olhando enquanto eu terminava de passar a máscara para cílios. O jantar na casa do amigo estava marcado para dali a quarenta minutos, então não estávamos exatamente atrasados.

—Pronto, vamos. - Estiquei a mão e o puxei para se levantar. - Não vou levar bolsa, coloca no seu bolso por favor.

Caminhamos para fora do quarto enquanto ele guardava meu celular. Nos acomodamos no carro dele e alguns minutos depois a Meg já estava pulando em cima do padrinho, assim que passamos pela porta.

Harry a pegou no colo e ganhou um abraço apertado, mas ela se inclinou para mim segundos depois, assim que entrei em seu campo de visão. Com ela no colo, cumprimentei um Mike mais sorridente que o normal e uma Lisa quase dando pulinhos no lugar.

O motivo do jantar justificava toda a felicidade que irradiava dos dois, e foi divulgado enquanto ainda estávamos nos servindo, porque eles não aguentaram esperar para dizer: Lisa estava grávida de novo. Ela nos contou tão radiante e empolgada que dispensava qualquer questionamento a respeito da intenção ou não de aumentar a família.

As felicitações foram recebidas com muita satisfação, depois vieram os detalhes de que eles estavam tentando há alguns meses e tinham recebido a confirmação naquela semana mesmo. A primeira consulta seria em duas semanas, mas eles tinham o palpite de que estavam com quase dois meses de gestação.

Vê-los tão felizes como estavam, o sorriso nunca abandonando os rostos e o carinho que tinham com a Meg e com o bebê que ainda levaria meses para chegar, me fez pensar novamente em algo que rondava minha cabeça com cada vez mais frequência no último ano: Harry e eu seríamos só nós dois para sempre?

Nos despedimos deles várias horas depois, quando a noite já tinha virado praticamente madrugada e Meg dormia profundamente no sofá, abraçada no ursinho de pelúcia que eu dei de presente antes dela nascer, e que era seu brinquedo preferido.

A caminho de casa, enquanto Harry dirigia ao som de um rock clássico que tocava baixinho, me acomodei virada para ele, encarando seu perfil concentrado no caminho e me questionando internamente se ele também se perguntava isso ou se estava bom assim, sem mais ninguém com quem dividirmos nosso tempo e nossa atenção.

—O que foi, Ratinha? - A voz dele me tirou dos devaneios.

—Nada, por quê?

—Está quieta e me olhando desde que saímos de lá.

—Só admirando. - Desconversei e apoiei minha mão em sua nuca, enroscando os dedos no cabelo dele em um carinho lento.

O assunto ficou para lá depois disso e durante o resto do final de semana, mas não saiu completamente da minha cabeça em nenhum momento.

Curiosamente, coisas sobre crianças, gravidez, família, bebês e tudo o mais relacionado a isso invadiu meu campo de visão durante todo o próximo mês, seja no trabalho, na rua e até mesmo na tela do meu celular e do computador, porque sempre havia uma coisinha ou outra que eu queria pesquisar sobre.

Me peguei uma ou duas vezes imaginando como seria a sensação de passar por tudo aquilo que eu só conhecia em teoria, carregar um bebê dentro de mim por nove meses, mudar minha alimentação e meus horários, mudar minha vida toda por causa dele.

Mudar minha vida toda. Aí estava a questão, eu queria mudar a minha vida? Eu adorava como era nesse momento, a falta de preocupação que me cercava quando eu chegava em casa e tudo o que tinha que fazer era aproveitar a companhia do meu marido. Mas como eu poderia saber se tudo não seria ainda melhor com alguém que, segundo dizem, amaríamos mais do que tudo?

O tamanho do espaço que essa ideia foi tomando na minha cabeça, os planos que eu já me pegava fazendo vez ou outra e o tempo cada vez maior que eu gastava pensando no assunto, foram me mostrando que sim, talvez eu quisesse mudar minha vida.

Eu tinha apenas uma cirurgia agendada para as dez da manhã e nenhuma consulta antes, e Harry iria de casa direto para um cliente, então não nos apressamos e aproveitamos para passar tomar café da manhã juntos em casa.

Ele terminou seu café com leite e estalou um beijo rápido na minha boca antes de se levantar e ir até o quarto colocar a gravata e o paletó. Terminei o meu e levei as canecas até a pia, enchi um copo com água e fui até a sala de jantar, onde minha bolsa estava em cima da mesa.

Tirei de lá de dentro a cartela com as pílulas anticoncepcionais que eu tomava todos os dias nesse horário, e parei a ponto de destacar o primeiro comprimido desse ciclo. Encarei as fileiras de pequenas capsulas rosas, perfeitamente enfileiradas, pensando que uma hora eu teria que parar com aquilo, por que não agora?

—Posso? - Harry perguntou parado atrás de mim, uma mão na minha cintura e a outra tirando o copo de água que eu segurava imóvel.

—Uhum. - Respondi inutilmente, porque ele já estava bebendo.

Uma hora também eu teria que conversar com ele sobre isso, saber o que ele pensa e se concorda, porque sua opinião contava tanto quanto a minha se passaríamos por isso juntos e a mudança seria dos dois.

—Ursinho… - Chamei pensativa, mas não dei a ele tempo de responder. - A gente podia ter um bebê, né?

E ele engasgou, literalmente.

O acesso de tosse dele se estendeu por alguns segundos e quando me virei de frente vi que seu rosto estava meio vermelho.

—Tudo bem? - Perguntei cautelosa, ele assentiu ainda tossindo. - Não é uma boa ideia?

Ele negou veemente com um aceno de cabeça e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas começou a tossir outra vez e resumiu a frase a:

—"Peraí".

Esperei tempo suficiente para ele se recompor e finalizar o copo de água antes de conseguir falar comigo, uma expressão muito elaborada:

—Sério?

—Sim, você não acha uma boa ideia?

—Não! Quer dizer, sim, é uma boa ideia. Uma ótima ideia. - Ele se embolou um pouco com as palavras e eu acabei rindo. - Você está mesmo pensando nisso?

—Estou, até demais ultimamente, você não pensa nisso?

—Penso.

—E por que não me falou? - Perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

—Porque eu não sabia se você queria também, então achei melhor não falar nada.

—O que já conversamos sobre você não me dizer o que quer?

—Eu digo, Ratinha, mas para termos um bebê sua participação é bem maior que a minha, então sua vontade conta mais, não é? - Explicou apressado, mas logo assumiu um tom acusatório. - Você também não me falou.

—Estou falando agora. - Me defendi.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e caímos na risada, talvez só nós dois entendêssemos qual era a graça daquilo.

—Você escolhe umas horas para falar essas coisas bombásticas que não entendo, amor. - Resmungou olhando no relógio.

—Já precisamos ir?

—Sim, eu já estou meio atrasado. Continuamos a noite? - Concordei com uma aceno e ele apontou para a cartela na minha mão. - O que vamos fazer com isso?

Dei de ombros antes de dizer:

—Jogar fora?

—Deixa que eu jogo pra você.

Harry tirou os comprimidos da minha mão e me puxou pela cintura, grudando meu corpo ao dele e me enchendo de selinhos, que terminaram num beijo lento e profundo.

—Mas precisamos conversar sobre isso. - Falei séria.

—Vamos conversar sobre o que você quiser. - Prometeu com um sorriso enorme.

Eu já tinha me acostumado tanto a essa felicidade dele que não imaginava mais meus dias sem ela.

—Vou tentar chegar cedo.

—Eu já posso ficar ansioso? - Perguntou de costas, quando segurei o paletó para ele vestir.

—Você vai conseguir ficar ansioso sozinho ou vai ligar pra galera toda ficar ansiosa com você?

Ele riu descontraído e se virou para mim de novo.

—Tchau, Gin.

—Até mais tarde, amor. - Prendi o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijei de novo.

—Bom trabalho.

—Para você também.

Fui com ele até a porta e nos beijamos rapidamente outra vez quando o elevador chegou. Assim que ele sumiu atrás das portas metálicas voltei para casa tempo suficiente para arrumar a mesa do café e me vestir, depois saí também.

Harry definitivamente não conseguia ficar ansioso sozinho, e fez questão de me deixar também, mandando mensagens durante todo o dia com textos do tipo: "Você sabia que vendem roupas do Homem de Ferro para bebês?" e "Da viúva negra também!". Os textos sozinhos já me fariam rir, mas ele fazia questão de anexar também uma foto.

Consegui sair do hospital um pouquinho mais cedo do que meu horário normal, como consequência estacionei meu carro na garagem enquanto o Harry descia do dele, também chegando em casa. Ele fez questão de me acompanhar no elevador, enquanto eu bebia água, no chuveiro, quando fui até o meu guarda roupa me vestir e quando sentei no sofá, perguntando tudo do meu dia e falando sobre o dele, como fazíamos todos os dias.

—Vamos pedir comida hoje e ficar preguiçosos aqui? - Sugeri me aconchegando melhor na frente dele, ambos deitados no sofá.

Fiz os pedidos e ele recebeu nosso jantar quando a campainha tocou. Aguardei onde estava e ele trouxe para nós e se acomodou de frente para mim, as caixinhas de comida chinesa foram esvaziadas lentamente.

—Então, hoje eu conversei com uma colega minha do hospital.

—Luna?

—Não, uma ginecologista. - Ele me olhou subitamente mais interessado. - Ela recomendou esperar um mês antes de começar a tentar.

Deixei minha caixinha sobre a mesa e recostei no sofá de frente para ele, esperando.

—E o que você acha? - Me perguntou interessado.

—Eu acho que temos que fazer tudo direitinho, esperar quanto precisar e levar as coisas normalmente, sem pressa.

—Esperar a surpresa?

—Sim, uma hora vai acontecer. - Dei de ombros e ele concordou com um aceno.

—Estamos em outubro, será que vai ser presente de natal?

Ri com vontade da cara da expectativa dele.

—Isso não é bem esperar sem pressa, Harry.

—Eu quero muito isso, Gin, a iniciativa vir de você me deixou nas nuvens hoje o dia todo.

—Você não fica com de medo?

—Um pouquinho sim, mas é normal, não é? É uma criança que vai precisar de nós dois pra tudo e vamos ter que aprender. Mas seremos ótimos nisso, nosso bebê terá os pais mais legais do mundo.

Eu não conseguia ver tudo sob uma perspectiva tão positiva assim, mas preferia acreditar que ele tinha razão.

Exatamente um mês depois dessa conversa, nenhum dia a mais, Harry fez questão de me lembrar que já poderíamos começar a tentar, mas por algum motivo que nem eu soube explicar me vi respondendo:

—Ainda não, Ursinho, vamos esperar mais um mês?

—Em dezembro, então, nosso presente de natal. - Aceitou sem questionar, e parou de beijar meu pescoço apenas templo suficiente para alcançar o criado mudo e apanhar um preservativo.

Em dezembro justifiquei que estava muito corrido no hospital por causa das festas, em janeiro falei que a correria se devia às férias, em fevereiro aleguei que o bebê nascer em novembro não era uma boa ideia porque estaria muito calor, mas o Harry já nem fazia mais esforço para parecer convencido.

No começo de fevereiro, dois dias depois após minha última desculpa, ele me fez um convite enquanto jantávamos:

—Vamos para a praia no feriado, daqui duas semanas?

—Só nós dois?

—Sim, vamos ficar um tempinho sem ninguém, aproveitando um ao outro. - Falou colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha e aproveitando o movimento para acariciar meu rosto.

Eu sabia que ele não me pressionaria, essa hipótese nem me passava pela cabeça, mas eu já me sentia cobrada, como se a cada dia ele esperasse uma resposta positiva minha para algo que eu mesma propus. Meu semblante preocupado não passou despercebido aos seus olhos muito hábeis em ler minhas reações.

—Ratinha, sem cobrança, sem pressão e sem se preocupar com nada. Vamos usar esse tempo pra relaxar e nem pensar em outra coisa, quando voltarmos conversamos se você quiser. Quero um final de semana com a minha esposa linda, só isso.

Eu sabia perfeitamente sobre o que ele estava falando, e agradeci internamente por Harry me entender tão bem.

—Vou ver amanhã no hospital se consigo a sexta livre, se não conseguir vamos no sábado e passamos o final de semana, pode ser?

—Está ótimo, me avisa quando souber.

Não foi difícil conseguir meu dia livre e ele pareceu bastante empolgado quando dei a notícia. Assim, na quinta feira a noite, algumas horas depois que ele saiu do trabalho, estacionamos na garagem da casa de veraneio dos meus sogros.

O clima abafado do litoral nessa época do ano estava convidativo o suficiente para aproveitarmos um pouco a piscina, apesar do horário avançado, e irmos dormir bem tarde. Passamos o dia seguinte na praia sob uma camada generosa de protetor solar e embaixo do guarda sol, porque nenhum de nós dois tinha melanina suficiente para resistir àquele verão todo, e só saímos de lá quando o sol estava se pondo.

Saí do banheiro descalça, com os cabelos molhados e confortavelmente vestida numa roupa leve, mas ainda conseguia sentir o ar quente e abafado que entrava pela janela aberta, dando uma vista bonita da piscina no quintal do fundo. Harry tinha tomado banho antes de mim e estava terminando de preparar uma salada leve para comermos, que era o mais condizente com o clima.

Passei pelo balcão que dividia a sala ampla da cozinha pequena e me encostei em suas costas, aproveitando que ele estava vestido apenas numa cueca boxer branca.

—Amor, cadê o controle do ar condicionado? Está muito quente. - Perguntei plantando um beijo na altura onde meu rosto encostava, pouco abaixo da linha do ombro.

—Acho que está no sofá, da uma olhada ali.

Encontrei o que procurava exatamente onde ele disse, e depois de fechar as janelas liguei o aparelho que refrescaria o ambiente. Voltei até a cozinha e me sentei no banco ao lado do balcão, esperando que ele terminasse para se juntar a mim.

—Você ainda tem essa saia? - Perguntou quando se sentou, uma vasilha cheia de folhas e alguns legumes foi colocada entre nós, e eu olhei para minha saia preta sem entender. - Você a usou para me seduzir na primeira vez que dormi na sua casa.

—Obrigada. - Aceitei o garfo que ele me entregou. - Você lembra de cada coisa. - Comentei espetando minha primeira garfada.

—Está bom? - Perguntou meio em dúvida, começando a comer também.

—Uhum, uma delícia.

Terminamos de comer e eu lavei a pouca louça que usamos antes de acompanhá-lo até a sala e me deitar no sofá.

—Quer dar uma volta? - Sugeriu ajoelhado no chão ao meu lado, se debruçando sobre mim e me dando um beijo no rosto.

—Não queria sair, está muito quente e eu quero aproveitar pra ficar um pouquinho só com você.

—É tão raro você conseguir esses feriados prolongados em casa que eu nunca sei o que fazer com tanto tempo livre do seu lado.

—Então é bom você começar a descobrir, odiaria saber que você casou comigo pra me deixar morrer de tédio nos feriados.

Ele riu e se levantou, indo até a TV e ligando num canal de músicas.

—Quer beber alguma coisa? - Perguntou abrindo o armário onde ficavam os copos.

—Não, obrigada.

—Olha, tequila. - Comentou puxando de lá de dentro uma garrafa ainda lacrada. - A última vez que bebi isso eu estava com a maior dor de cotovelo da vida, num boteco sei lá onde com a Mione.

Ri da menção a esse dia, que apesar de não ter visto eu podia imaginar quão engraçado havia sido.

—E eu era uma vaca. - Acrescentei despretensiosamente.

—Você não vai esquecer disso, né? - Negou com a cabeça, mas riu comigo.

Harry pegou um copo de dentro do armário, cortou alguns limões e colocou dentro de um prato para trazer para a sala junto com um montinho de sal.

—Quer? - Me ofereceu, despejando um pouco da bebida no copo, sentado na poltrona de frente para onde eu estava deitada.

—Não, obrigada.

O observei colocar uma pitada de sal no dorso da mão, lamber, beber todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez e chupar um pedaço do limão sem nem ao menos fazer careta. Essa parte ficou por minha conta, e eu só estava olhando.

—Por que será que meus pais compraram tequila?

—Eles devem gostar, oras. - Dei de ombros. - Ou queriam uma festinha mais animada.

—Não, Ratinha, meus pai não fazem isso, são uns santos. - Falou categórico, me fazendo rir.

Jogamos conversa fora enquanto ele continuava seu ritual estranho, repetindo que nem lembrava como aquilo era gostoso e rindo cada vez mais fácil e por qualquer coisa. Era engraçado vê-lo ficar mais descontraído e com a postura relaxada a cada pequena dose que virava.

—Acabou. - Falou olhando para o prato vazio. - Vou cortar mais limões.

—Deixa que eu corto pra você, se não é bem capaz de você ficar sem dedo. - Me antecipei antes que ele levantasse da poltrona e tirei o prato do seu colo.

—Obrigado, amor da minha vida. - Agradeceu com um sorriso exagerado.

Ao contrário de mim, ele não ficava nada desequilibrado quando estava um pouco alegre, então colocou a garrafa no chão e me encontrou na cozinha quando comecei a cortar a primeira fruta. Senti sua chegada nada sutil quando ele encostou nas minhas costas sem muita suavidade e apoiou as mãos na minha cintura, me prensando contra a pedra da pia à minha frente.

—Oi, amor. - Saudou animado, me olhando cortar as fatias como ele tinha feito.

—Oi, amor. - Respondi rindo e limpei o beijo meio babado que ele deu no meu pescoço.

—Você está gostosa pra caralho com essa saia, sabia? - Elogiou e deu um tapa na minha bunda.

—Ai, Harry.

—Desculpa, princesa. - Alisou o local com carinho e eu ri do termo que ele nunca usava para falar comigo.

—Ta bom? - Perguntei apontando a quantidade já cortada de fatias.

—Pode cortar um pouquinho mais.

Fiz o que ele pediu enquanto o ouvia falar sem parar sobre um monte de coisas aleatórias, que iam desde lamentos por não ter golfinhos aqui a como ele estava feliz com o anúncio do lançamento do novo filme da Viúva Negra.

—Você parece com ela, sabia? - Virou meu rosto para ele e olhou com atenção.

—Se você está me olhando assim porque não lembra do meu rosto, acabou de arrumar um problema. - Ameacei com um sorriso contido, mas ele gargalhou escandalosamente.

—O seu rosto é lindo. Eu adoro seus olhos, já te falei isso?

—Já, eles também adoram você.

—Seus olhos são muito espertos. - Comentou especulativo, me fazendo rir com vontade do tom sério que usou.

Antes que eu pudesse me deitar de novo quando voltamos a sala, Harry pegou a garrafa e o copo e se sentou com as pernas esticadas no sofá onde eu estava, com as costas apoiadas em um dos braços. Coloquei o prato no colo dele e me sentei do lado oposto, adotando a mesma posição.

—Você é ainda mais tagarela bêbado. - Comentei e ele fez cara de desentendido.

—Não estou bêbado.

As palavras mais lentas não me davam essa impressão.

—Não? - Perguntei irônica.

—Não, mas vou ficar daqui a pouco. - Foi sincero, como se não fosse nada demais. - E você pode fazer o que quiser com meu corpo, não tem nenhuma objeção.

—Então fique logo. - Brinquei, mas ele levou a sério e encheu o copo mais do que o usual e virou de uma vez.

—Não precisa ser tão rápido. - Acrescentei.

—Tudo o que você me manda fazer tem que ser rápido, Ratinha.

—Eu mando em você? - Perguntei achando graça.

—Manda, ué, quem mais mandaria? - Deu de ombros com naturalidade, me fazendo gargalhar de novo.

Depois de mais duas doses ele se virou para mim e ofereceu de novo.

—Você não quer nem provar um pouquinho? É gostoso.

Pelo cara dele e o tanto que já tinha bebido devia ser mesmo, então me convenci.

—Quero, me da um pouquinho. - Ajoelhei entre suas coxas e sentei sobre os meus pés quando ele levantou o prato para eu me aproximar e depois o colocou sobre as minhas pernas.

Peguei um dos pedacinhos de limão, Harry virou a mão que eu o estava segurando e colocou uma pitada de sal em cima do dorso, depois me entregou o copo com a dose.

—Não engole o sal logo, deixa em cima da língua, aí você vira tudo e chupa o limão antes de engolir. Fica mais gostoso misturando os três na boca.

Fiz como ele orientou e me surpreendi, porque era realmente bom.

—É gostoso mesmo. Por que você me deu vodca ao invés disso quando inventou de me deixar bêbada? Eu teria bebido até mais feliz.

Esperei ele virar mais uma dose, e confirmei quando me perguntou se eu queria mais.

—Porque não tinha em casa e sabe lá quando você me deixaria fazer aquilo de novo. Não podia perder a oportunidade, então foi com o que tinha.

Bebi algumas doses consecutivas, e o gosto parecia ficar melhor e mais suave a cada uma delas.

—Meu pé está doendo, tira o prato aqui pra eu sentar direito. - Pedi depois de um tempo.

Harry deixou a garrafa e o prato no chão e me deu espaço para levantar, mas a sala rodou um pouco quando me impulsionei para cima e ele colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura para me segurar enquanto eu ria. Desisti de levantar e deitei para trás no sofá, me impulsionando os pés apoiados no assento para encostar onde eu estava antes.

—Sua oferecida. - Harry comentou e eu o olhei por entre meus joelhos afastados para entender sobre o que estava falando, seus olhos estavam pregados na visão nada comportada que minha saia curta estava proporcionando desse ângulo.

Me arrastei um pouco mais para trás e sentei de frente para ele, que imediatamente voltou a colocar o prato entre nós e pegar a garrafa e o copo do chão.

—Isso sobe rápido, né? - Comentei puxando mais uma dose para mim.

—Você que é mole.

Rolei os olhos para ele com superioridade, mas não continuei o assunto.

—Quer tirar a sua também? - Perguntou alisando minha perna, com movimentos imprecisos.

—A minha o que?

—Camiseta.

—Não.

—Tira, vai.

—Para de insistir, se não eu me convenço. - Falei com a cara fechada e ele gargalhou.

Foi engraçado e eu ri junto, mas resolveu e ele parou de pedir.

Peguei a garrafa e o copo, mas achei meio difícil continuar servindo as doses sem sujar o sofá, então dispensei a louça e bebi minha próxima dose direto do gargalo.

—Assim é bem mais fácil mesmo. - Harry comentou como se fosse uma ideia brilhante que não houvesse lhe ocorrido.

Alguns minutos e mais três doses depois, ele fez cara de quem tinha tido uma ótima ideia e se foi até a estante antes de parar na minha frente com um baralho na mão.

—Vem jogar comigo, faz tempo que a gente não brinca.

—Claro, você não deixa eu ganhar. - Bufei, mas escorreguei para o chão mesmo assim. - Senta aí.

—Você que não deixa eu ganhar.

—Porque eu sou a melhor nisso. - Confirmei convencida. - Ei, você me deu cartas a mais.

—Não dei, não.

—Deu sim… a não, são só duas.

Estava difícil para nós dois lembrar as sequências certas e definir quem ganhava a partida, então simplificamos o jogo ao máximo para a vitória pertencer a quem tinha a maior soma das duas cartas entregues, e foi bem mais fácil, mas também menos empolgante.

—Isso está muito chato, não quero mais jogar. - Deixei minhas cartas sobre o tapete e Harry fez o mesmo com as dele.

Estava difícil equilibrar o sal no dorso da mão, então ele o fez na palma para beber mais um pouquinho.

—Dá esse pra mim? - Pedi e ele me fez cara feia, mas estendeu a mão na minha direção.

Engatinhei o pequeno espaço entre nós e lambi a palma da mão dele antes de virar a garrafa já bem abaixo da metade.

—Essa lambida com tanta vontade me deixou até excitado. - Falou tentando sorrir de canto, mas não funcionou muito bem.

—Na mão? Essa sensibilidade aqui é nova.

—É que eu já conheço ela em outro lugar, aí fico imaginando.

—Imaginando o que? - Perguntei confusa, me sentando entre as pernas dele.

—Imaginando você, ué. Já quer tirar sua camiseta?

—Ai que droga, eu to tentando me fazer de difícil. - Resmunguei e ele pareceu solidarizado.

—Desculpa, amor, é que acho mais legal quando você está super fácil.

Achei legal ele ter sido sincero, e eu tinha a mesma opinião. Tentei tirar sozinha minha regata, mas não consegui me entender.

—Não consigo. - Falei derrotada.

—Deixa eu tentar.

A peça se enroscou no meu braço, no meu queixo, no meu cabelo e por fim foi tirada.

—Ai!

—Sou muito bom em tirar a sua roupa. - Comemorou com mais um gole da bebida.

—Ei, deixa pra mim.

Puxei a garrafa e dei mais um gole, Harry tentou tirar da minha mão e eu me inclinei para longe dele, mas acabei desequilibrando e acabei deitada no tapete em meio a uma gargalhada.

—Levanta, preguiçosa.

Tentei me equilibrar, mas estava difícil.

—Não consigo. - Confessei e desisti.

—Vou deitar aí com você, então.

Harry demorou um pouco mais que o normal para tirar a perna debaixo de mim e se acomodar com o rosto deitado em cima dos meus seios.

—Fofinho aqui em cima.

Eu ia responder, mas ele se arrastou e me deu um beijo que tinha gosto de sal, limão, tequila e Harry, acabei deixando pra lá.

Meu rosto afundado no colchão explicava o desconforto enquanto eu despertava, dormir de bruços era um terror. Pisquei algumas vezes para entender onde eu estava e vi o quarto do Harry entrar em foco ao meu redor. Levantei sem saber nem como eu tinha ido deitar e afastei a perna do Harry de cima das minhas coxas para conseguir me virar.

Com o movimento ele acabou despertando também e me olhou tão confuso quanto eu me sentia, os cabelos muito mais bagunçados do que o normal. A cara dele demonstrava tudo o que eu também estava pensando: o que aconteceu ontem?

—Bom dia. - Falou olhando em volta.

—Bom dia. Que horas a gente veio pra cama?

—Não faço nem ideia.

Sentei na cama e esfreguei os olhos, achei estranho não encontrar a dor de cabeça da vez anterior.

—Sua cabeça está doendo? - Perguntei achando estranho.

—Não. - Respondeu depois de ponderar um pouco.

Ele coçou os olhos e afastou o lençol que estava embolado em nós dois. Assim que o tecido foi jogado de lado ele olhou para baixo confuso.

—Por que eu estou sem roupa? - Olhou para mim e me viu com a saia e de sutiã, apenas a camiseta não fazia mais parte do meu traje. - E você não?

—Sei lá. - Olhei para o meu sutiã branco, agora com uma mancha escura enorme. - O que é isso?

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu seio e cheirou.

—Tequila. - Afirmou com o cenho franzido e deslizou o nariz pela minha barriga também. - Não acredito que eu fiz um body shot e não me lembro.

—Não acredito que você fez um body shot e não teve a brilhante ideia de tirar meu sutiã. E que cheiro ruim. - Coloquei as mãos para trás e abri o fecho, jogando a peça no chão. - Vou tomar banho, vamos?

Algo espetou meu pé quando pisei no chão e eu vi a cartela de Advil ali jogada, faltando dois comprimidos.

—Não sei como viemos parar na cama, mas me preocupei com a nossa dor de cabeça.

Peguei do chão e mostrei a ele, que achou graça. Harry me acompanhou até o banheiro e parou em frente ao espelho. Me preparei para tirar o resto das roupas, mas o grito dele me fez dar um pulo.

—Ginny!

—Oi? - Me virei sem entender o motivo da retaliação.

Ao invés de responder ele virou o pescoço para que eu visse a marca quase roxa de um chupão muito deselegante. Prendi o lábio entre os dentes, segurando a vontade de rir.

—Estava brincando de adolescente? - Perguntou irônico, os olhos semicerrados para mim.

Dei de ombros e empurrei minha saia para baixo, me surpreendendo ao não encontrar nenhuma peça por baixo, e eu tinha certeza absoluta que tinha vestido uma calcinha quando saí do banho na noite anterior. Olhei questionador para ele, que me olhava confuso.

—Eu queria muito lembrar o que aconteceu ontem. - Lamentou, me fazendo rir.

Tomamos um banho demorado e vestimos roupas leves antes de ir até a sala. Caminhei na frente dele, mas estaquei na porta quando vi o cenário à frente: o tapete cheio de cartas de baralho, a garrafa de tequila vazia no chão, um copo quebrado do lado do sofá, o prato sobre o assento e um monte de sal espalhado pelo tecido.

—Jogamos baralho? - Perguntei sem entender, porque aquela era a parte mais difícil de encaixar na noite anterior.

—Se lembre de nunca comprar tequila lá pra casa, acho que o resultado vai ser nós dois expulsos do prédio. - Falou com sensatez.

Peguei os cacos do chão enquanto Harry tirava o resto da bagunça. Depois de levar o prato para a cozinha ele voltou rindo e me mostrando o que eu lembrava ser a calcinha que estava usando no dia anterior, agora pendurada entre seus dedos.

—Não me pergunte o que isso estava fazendo em cima da pia, eu também estou querendo saber.

Nós dois rimos com vontade e chegamos à conclusão de que era melhor nem perguntar muito mesmo.

Concordamos que era uma boa ideia não envolver mais bebidas alcoólicas no resto da viagem e aproveitamos o final de semana com atividades que nós dois nos lembramos no dia seguinte.

O fim de semana passou tão rápido que num piscar de olhos eu já estava me despedindo dele na segunda de manhã para ir ao trabalho, de volta à mesma rotina de sempre. O que consequentemente nos fez voltar à mesma questão de antes de viajarmos: eu queria um bebê, mas estava com medo, Harry queria também, mas estava me esperando.

Março chegou com a mesma velocidade e uma nova notícia: Ron e Mione também seriam pais outra vez. E assim como Mike e Lisa, a felicidade dos dois poderia ser desenhada de tão visível.

Eles vieram até nossa casa nos contar e estenderam a visita noite adentro. Nos despedimos em meio a mais felicitações e Harry os acompanhou até a porta, depois se acomodou do meu lado no sofá. O jeito que ele me olhava dispensava qualquer pergunta ou comentário, estava tudo muito óbvio. Tudo o que eu não queria encarar, então me levantei e fui para o quarto.

Me deitei de costa para a porta, porque eu tinha certeza que ele viria atrás de mim, o que previsivelmente aconteceu dois minutos depois. Senti o colchão se afundar e a mão dele na minha cintura de um jeito carinhoso.

—Ratinha, eu acho que a gente deveria conversar.

—Sobre o que?

—Me fala qual é o problema, o que você está pensando, porque eu sei que tem algo errado.

—Não tem nada errado, Harry.

—Aah, Ginny, já passamos dessa fase, né? - Falou incisivo.

Bufei e me virei, deitando de costas no colchão.

—Eu estou com medo. - Confessei, puxando meu Dr. Coala para cima de mim e prendendo os braços ao redor dele. - Mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero, só que chega na hora de decidir e eu não consigo.

—A gente tinha conversado que é normal ter medo, lembra?

—Não, Harry, não é assim.

—Do que você tem medo então?

—De não ser uma influência positiva para ele ou ela, de não ser uma boa mãe.

Dizer aquilo em voz alta me deixou com vergonha, então evitei o olhar dele e arrumei o jaleco do meu ursinho de pelúcia.

—Mas por que você não seria uma boa influência, Gin? - A pergunta num tom de voz suave veio acompanhada de um carinho gostoso no meu cabelo.

—Sei lá… Eu comecei a ler alguns sites e blogs sobre isso e todos os lugares falam de um amor incondicional, diferente de tudo o que já sentimos e que nos torna dispostos a fazer, enfrentar e superar qualquer coisa. - Falei gesticulando, como se aquilo fosse só uma parte das informações. - E se não for assim?

—Claro que é assim, amor, seremos pais, e é isso que os pais fazem pelos filhos.

—Nem todos. - Virei para ele antes de completar a frase. - Eu não fui tudo isso, Harry, não o ajudei a superar nada, não deixei as coisas mais fáceis, não fui motivo o suficiente para… ficar. Nem eu, nem o Ron, mas eu é que estava ali todo dia.

Ele me encarou sem dizer nada por tempo suficiente para eu me sentir desconfortável e voltar a olhar para o bichinho nas minhas mãos.

—Não estou falando da mesma situação, porque eu tenho certeza absoluta que não sou igual a ele, mas é um exemplo. Existem muitas outras maneiras de ser uma má influência, não quero ser uma delas para a pessoa que supostamente será a mais importante da minha vida.

—Sabe o que eu acho? – Perguntou após um minuto de silêncio e virou meu rosto para ele. – Que só se preocupar com isso já mostra que você vai ser uma ótima mãe.

Sustentei seu olhar sem dizer nada.

—Ter um filho não é só dar roupa, comida e levar para a escola, e você já está preocupada com como ele vai ver o mundo, isso é o que mais importa na minha opinião. Eu também tenho medo de não me sair bem, mas sei que você vai puxar minha orelha se eu estiver fazendo cagada, posso fazer a mesma coisa com você se quiser.

O argumento dele me fez rir.

—Você vê o mundo muito descomplicado, né?

—E você vê complicado demais. – Devolveu sem pensar. – Você já percebeu como a Meg e a Rose adoram você?

—Já.

—Nosso bebê vai adorar muito mais, porque ele vai ter você por perto o tempo todo.

—Você fala como se ele já existisse. – Ri para descontrair o assunto, ele me acompanhou.

—Na minha cabeça ele já existe mesmo, na sua tenho certeza que também. Os links favoritos do seu computador são 20% sobre ossos e o resto sobre coisas de criança.

—Nosso conceito de privacidade é bem baixo, hein?! – Comentei sarcástica.

Ele fez um gesto indicando que isso era indiferente.

—Pra você chegar a me dizer que deveríamos ter um bebê, tenho certeza que passou meses pensando, pesando os fatos, imaginando como seria e racionalizando sobre tudo. Você não age por impulso nunca, então eu sei que você quer, só precisa de um empurrãozinho pra sair do lugar agora.

Ele tinha razão, do começo ao fim da frase.

—É...

—Vamos tentar, amor, e a gente vê no que dá. – Sugeriu num tom tão intenso, que eu tive vontade de fazer exatamente o que ele disse.

—Vamos. – Cedi por fim. – Mas pode ser no mês que vem?

Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e se jogou de costas na cama, rindo. Virei e me debrucei sobre ele.

—Mas estou falando sério, mês que vem sem falta.

Ele riu mais e destampou os olhos, nada nele mostrava que tinha acreditado em mim.

—Ta bom, Ratinha, quando você quiser.

Me acomodei nos braços dele, satisfeita em dividir o que me incomodava e aproveitando a sorte de ser casada com uma pessoa tão incrível.


	49. Chapter 49

Os sintomas estavam mais que claros para mim há semanas, mas eu ainda tentava achar justificativas científicas possíveis para o que eram os enjoos de manhã, minha repentina aversão a presunto e os seios insuportavelmente doloridos há dias. A falta de menstruação foi só o que me deu coragem para comprar logo o teste e tirar a minha dúvida, porque se não fosse gravidez as possibilidades começavam a ficar preocupantes a partir daí.

Cinco minutos era o que a embalagem dizia que eu deveria esperar, mas mal tive tempo de levantar minha roupa e sentar em cima da tampa fechada da privada e a segunda listra apareceu, confirmando minha suspeita e tirando meu chão.

"Eu estou grávida". Pensei, me sentindo enjoada de novo. "E o que é que eu vou fazer com um bebê?".

Tirei o celular do bolso e liguei para a única pessoa que estava perto o suficiente para não me deixar surtar sozinha.

-Gato, você pode vir aqui comigo um minutinho? - Pedi quando Colin atendeu.

-Que voz é essa? Aqui onde? - Seu tom já estava alarmado.

-No banheiro feminino do centro cirúrgico.

-Tô indo.

Encerrei a ligação ainda sem conseguir desviar os olhos do teste na minha mão e tentando respirar fundo, porque já bastava ter vomitado o café da manhã, eu não colocaria o almoço para fora também.

-Gin? - Ele chamou contido do lado de fora e eu destranquei a porta da cabine onde estava.

Colin abriu a porta apreensivo e entrou quando fiz sinal para ele, fechando a porta atrás de si e parando no pequeno espaço que sobrava, os joelhos praticamente roçando os meus. Sem falar nada, estendi o teste para ele e esperei sua reação que demorou mais que o normal.

-Positivo. - Falou em voz alta, deixando o resultado ainda mais real. - Certo, e estamos felizes?

-Não sei. - Olhei para ele sem saber o que falar.

Ele se espremeu de alguma forma e abaixou até estar da minha altura.

-Eu acho que estamos sim, só estamos assustados. - Opinou e eu assenti, mais para não ficar parada do que por concordar.

Tentei a todo custo não pensar nas consequências a longo prazo e me convencer que eu ainda tinha meses até que o bebê chegasse, mas só conseguia pensar em como isso mudaria minha vida.

-Você está se sentindo bem? - Perguntou preocupado, pegando minha mão despretensiosamente, mas eu sabia que era para sentir meu pulso. - Quer ligar pro Harry?

Harry! Só pensar já me deixou enjoada de novo, eu tinha que contar pra ele logo, porque não quero mais ficar surtando sozinha e em silêncio, mas tenho quase certeza que ele vai fazer uma festa nada condizente com o que eu estou sentindo.

-Obrigada, gato, mas não precisa. - Puxei meu teste da mão dele e guardei no bolso do jaleco. - Vou pra casa.

-O que? Não! - Se levantou quando eu fiz o mesmo e se negou a sair da minha frente.

-Vou sim, não vou conseguir mais trabalhar hoje.

-Gata, não vou te deixar ir embora sozinha desse jeito, você está totalmente pálida e pode ser perigoso!

A proibição do meu direito de ir e vir livremente me irritou, e eu acabei gritando com ele.

-Eu estou grávida e não doente, sai da minha frente que eu quero ir embora!

Os olhos dele se arregalaram para mim, cheios de diversão e compreensão.

-Ai meu Deus, já começaram os hormônios. - Ele lamentou com cara de sofrimento, inexplicavelmente eu passei da raiva para o humor e gargalhei.

Malditos hormônios.

Ele destrancou a porta e saiu com a mão na minha cintura, e para minha alegria ficar completa Anne Smith estava entrando bem nessa hora.

-Olha só que surpreendente, vocês dois é uma possibilidade que realmente ninguém cogitava.

-Vai se foder, Smith. - Falei sem cerimônias ao passar por ela, e o Colin me acompanhou rindo.

-Reformulando, graças a Deus já começaram os hormônios.

Ri com ele até chegarmos em frente aos elevadores e meu amigo me puxou depois que apertei o botão, parando de frente para mim e segurando minhas duas mãos.

-Gata, não se preocupe que esse susto passa. - Assenti e ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos animadores. - E parabéns.

O abraço dele me deixou mais sensível do que eu gostaria e eu me afastei o mais rápido que pude assim que o elevador chegou.

-Obrigada, gato. Não conta pra ninguém por enquanto, ta? - Ele afirmou com um aceno e eu me virei.

O elevador estava vazio, então não precisei tentar sorrir para ninguém até chegar ao térreo. Fui até o vestiário, tirei o teste do bolso e guardei na minha bolsa para levar para casa, troquei de sapato e tirei o jaleco.

Durante todo o tempo em que suspeitei, consegui não olhar para a minha barriga de um jeito diferente, mas minha reação involuntária dessa vez foi olhar para baixo e colocar a mão sobre ela de uma forma muito mais carinhosa e protetora do que o normal. Sentei no banco atrás de mim por alguns minutos e afundei o rosto nas mãos, tentando não pensar em nada e pensando em tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Era pouco mais de duas da tarde quando passei pela porta da sala, horário totalmente atípico para eu estar em casa e muito antes do que o Harry chegaria, mas eu não conseguiria esperar até o fim da tarde para dividir isso. Deixei a bolsa sobre a mesa e fui até o sofá com celular no ouvido, esperando a operadora completar a chamada.

-Oi, minha linda. - Me atendeu sem demora.

-Oi, você está ocupado?

-Não, por quê?

-Você pode vir embora? - Eu planejava não desesperá-lo, mas meu pedido saiu como uma súplica urgente.

-O que foi, Gin? - Perguntou preocupado.

-Vem pra casa, amor, por favor. - Pedi de novo, esperando que fosse o suficiente.

-Já to indo, daqui a pouquinho eu chego. - Falou alarmado. - Está tudo bem? - Tentou soar normal ao perguntar.

-Uhum. - Confirmei meio perdida, porque eu não achava que estava tudo bem.

-Calma, amor, já estou indo. - Tentou me tranquilizar. - Beijos.

Encerrei a chamada e deixei o celular sobre a mesa de centro. Harry demoraria uns vinte minutos ainda para chegar, então fui até a cozinha beber água, peguei o teste na bolsa e levei comigo para a sala. Chutei minhas sapatilhas para o lado e deitei no sofá para esperar, meus olhos insistindo em se desviar de novo para aquele resultado assustador.

Ouvi o barulho da porta abrir alguns minutos depois e respirei fundo para encarar a reação mais importante de todas.

-Amor? - Ele chamou cauteloso, antes mesmo de fechar a porta.

Me sentei no sofá e a movimentação chamou a atenção dele, que se apressou a ir até lá. Harry parou na minha frente e me olhou sem saber o que esperar, não querendo demonstrar que estava nervoso além da aparência. Seus olhos me estudaram por um momento e ele sentou do meu lado um pouco mais aliviado quando notou que não havia nada fora do lugar em mim.

-O que foi, Ratinha? - Perguntou, deslizando o dedo pelo meu rosto.

Abri a boca duas vezes para falar e não saiu nada, eu não sabia como dizer a ele sem parecer decepcionada e perdida, e eu não achava que esse era o tom ideal para eu contar que teríamos um bebê. Então optei por não falar e só entreguei o teste a ele, que pegou da minha mão sem entender direito sobre o que se tratava.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando entendeu o que era, numa expressão de susto e surpresa que eu não saberia de imediato dizer se era bom ou ruim, mas pelo menos não era a empolgação com a qual eu não saberia lidar nesse momento. Não tive tempo nem de me sentir agradecida pela empatia e o sorriso mais radiante possível estampou seu rosto, me deixando frustrada. Apoiei o cotovelo nos joelhos e afundei o rosto na mão para não ter que ver.

-Olha o que você fez. - Foi a primeira coisa que pensei em dizer.

Antes de responder ele se ajeitou no assento e começou a afagar minhas costas.

-Nós fizemos, Ratinha. - Me corrigiu com gentileza.

-Eu não queria agora, Harry.

-E você queria quando, amor? Faz meses que você só fala disso, mas sempre deixa para o mês que vem.

Virei o rosto para ele antes de perguntar:

-Você fez de propósito?

-Claro que não! - Negou como se fosse uma ideia absurda. - Não sei direito nem quando eu fiz sem querer, estamos tomando cuidado e você sabe, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessa de propósito.

Ele estava visivelmente tentando conter o sorriso, os olhos desviando o tempo todo do meu rosto para a barriga e eu quase conseguia sentir as mãos dele tremendo para encostar ali, mas se controlando porque eu ainda estava assustada.

-Você está feliz, não é? - Perguntei apenas para confirmar o que eu já sabia ser um grande e veemente sim.

-Eu estou muito feliz, você não? - Devolveu afastando meu cabelo e colocando atrás da orelha.

Eu quase respondi com "não sei", mas isso me pareceu tão inadequado que desisti. Encostei no estofado atrás de mim e o olhei sem responder, mas mesmo assim ele me devolveu um sorriso realizado e tranquilizador.

Mordi o lábio quando senti meus olhos marejados, mas não foi o suficiente para impedir as lágrimas de caírem e quando vi eu já estava chorando copiosamente sem nem saber direito o motivo.

-Não chora, Ratinha. - Pediu, me puxando para mais perto e me envolvendo num abraço aconchegante.

Como resposta eu só consegui chorar um pouco mais, mas me deixei envolver pela tranquilidade dele. Aos poucos acalmei a respiração e as lágrimas pararam de vir, quando me senti mais controlada saí do seu peito e me encostei de novo no sofá.

Sequei o rosto e respirei fundo antes de olhar para o Harry, cuja expressão só tinha se alterado para parecer mais feliz do que dois minutos atrás. Tirei a mão dele, ainda acariciando meu rosto, e pousei sobre a minha barriga onde agora morava quem seria a pessoa mais importante da nossa vida.

Se eu achava que já tinha visto meu marido emocionado, estava completamente enganada.

-Ah, você não vai chorar também! - Tentei dar uma bronca, mas terminei rindo e tendo que limpar mais algumas lágrimas que escorreram no meu rosto.

Não adiantou nada, porque ele riu comigo enquanto também limpava as próprias lágrimas.

-Desde quando você sabe? - Quis saber, se acomodando com o rosto encostado do lado do meu e a mão já por baixo da minha camiseta.

-Só tive certeza hoje, mas tem umas semanas que eu desconfio.

-E por que não me contou?

-Você ia ficar decepcionado se eu estivesse enganada. - Justifiquei e ele acabou concordando. - E eu não queria acreditar.

-Você está passando mal?

-Tenho enjoo todos os dias de manhã e não suporto nem o cheiro de presunto. - Falei com o cenho franzido.

-Não vou mais comprar, então. - Prometeu. - Você ainda não foi no médico, né?

-Não, mas preciso ir.

-Quero ir com você em todas as consultas. - Concordei com um aceno. - Todas mesmo!

-Ta bom, em todas mesmo.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, me encarando com os olhos brilhando de um jeito bem contagiante, e logo seu sorriso se transformou numa risada descontraída.

-Eu estou feliz pra caralho. - Confessou e eu ri também. - Já podemos contar para as pessoas e comprar algumas coisinhas, não é?

Era ruim quebrar a expectativa dele, mas eu não conseguia me adaptar tão rápido quanto o Harry a essas mudanças e precisava de um tempinho.

-Deixa eu me acostumar um pouco primeiro, por favor. Eu quero fazer tudo isso quando estiver feliz igual você.

-Sem problemas, quando você achar melhor. - Aceitou facilmente e me puxou para mais um abraço. - Você vai se acostumar logo, amor, ele vai pra todo lugar com você.

A lógica não fazia muito sentido, mas me fez rir de novo.

-Vou sim. - Afirmei, esperando profundamente estar certa.

Ele se afastou de repente como se parecesse lembrar de algo importante.

-Você está com fome?

-Não, eu almocei no hospital. - O tranquilizei e deitei de novo a cabeça em seu peito.

-Quer deitar um pouquinho pra descansar?

-Harry, eu não estou doente. - Avisei antes que ele começasse a me irritar com excessos de preocupação.

-Desculpe.

-Mas eu quero deitar sim, só estou avisando porque o Colin não queria nem que eu viesse para casa sozinha e isso me irritou, então não faça o mesmo.

-Ah, entendi. - Confirmou pensativo e me acompanhou até o quarto. - Mas se você estiver se sentindo mal vai me avisar, não vai?

-Claro, não vou ser irresponsável com nós dois.

-Eu sei que não, você vai cuidar muito bem de vocês dois. - Afirmou satisfeito, me envolvendo num abraço. - E por que o Colin sabe primeiro do que eu?

-Eu precisava surtar com alguém, ele estava perto o suficiente para ir me encontrar no banheiro.

Ele me olhou contrariado, mas não aparentava estar bravo.

-Será que é menino ou menina? - Perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

-Por enquanto não tenho nenhum palpite, ainda estamos nos apresentando. - Respondi rindo.

-Com quantos meses será que estamos?

-Acho que com quase três. - Ele me olhou questionador. - Lembra da praia? Tequila, ninguém lembrando de nada e uma bagunça enorme na sala? Só pode ter sido lá.

-Verdade… - Confirmou pensativo. - Pelo menos só vou esperar mais seis meses pra conhecer nosso garoto, já estou ansioso.

-Lá vem você de novo com essa ideia de que é menino!

-Dessa vez eu sinto que é, você vai ver.

-E se não for?

-Aí você vai ter que se conformar com o fato de eu amar outra mulher. - Me arrancou outra gargalhada.

-Se for mesmo quase três meses não vamos demorar muito para saber o sexo.

Ele não falou nada, só continuou fazendo carinho na minha barriga.

-Eu estou sentindo muito mais sono também. - Informei minutos depois, quando minhas pálpebras começaram a pesar.

-Quando você estiver em casa dorme o tanto que quiser, eu fico aqui com você.

Ri baixinho e me acomodei encostada a ele.

-Já estou gostando dessa bajulação toda.

-Sua mimada. - Acusou e deu um beijo no meu rosto. - Amo você, Gin.

-Também amo você, Ursinho. - Respondi e fechei os olhos para tirar um cochilo.

Mal cheguei a um minuto de silêncio.

-Posso conversar com ele um pouquinho enquanto você descansa, né?

Gargalhei e me soltei do abraço dele para deitar de costas na cama. Dobrei os joelhos para ficar mais confortável e levantei a camiseta.

-Fica a vontade, é seu também.

Os olhos dele brilharam e eu ganhei um beijo rápido, depois o Harry deslizou para baixo e parou com o rosto na direção do cós da minha calça.

-Oi… - Ele franziu o cenho e virou para mim. - Como eu o chamo?

-Você é a primeira pessoa com quem ele vai conversar, pode determinar o nome provisório. - Dei de ombros e olhei com expectativa enquanto ele parecia pensativo.

-Oi, filhote.

-Filhote? - Perguntei rindo.

Ganhei um olhar desconfiado em troca e ele não falou nada para mim, só virou para minha barriga de novo.

-Sua mãe não sabe deixar as pessoas conversarem sem se intrometer, mas é uma ótima pessoa.

Meu sorriso se transformou numa gargalhada alta que o fez rir também.

-E eu sou o papai. Desculpe só estar falando com você agora, se eu soubesse que você já estava aí ouvindo tudo, teria feito isso antes.

Harry levantou a cabeça para mim alarmado e olhou para baixo de novo.

-Seja o que for que você ouviu e não deve, ignore. É que a mamãe é bonita pra caralho, um dia você vai entender. - Terminou conspiratório.

Mordi o lábio para conter a vontade de rir.

-Você já está ensinando a criança a falar palavrões?

-Esqueça isso também. - Ele acrescentou depressa.

Fiquei apenas olhando enquanto ele conversava e não participei mais do assunto, mas era gostoso vê-lo tão feliz e satisfeito por algo que era só nosso. Não sei de onde o Harry tirava toda aquela criatividade, mas enquanto ele se apresentava, como ele mesmo justificou, mal consegui parar de rir, muito menos relaxar a ponto de dormir.

As conversas noturnas com a minha barriga viraram um hábito diário, e embora eu ainda não conseguisse fazer o mesmo, adorava essa atenção toda e a empolgação do meu marido.

Consegui marcar nossa primeira consulta apenas para três semanas depois que descobri, porque a obstetra que eu queria estava de férias e retornaria apenas nesse período. Precisei de muitos argumentos médicos para convencer o Harry de que não tinha problema esperar mais alguns dias.

A ideia de carregar alguém dentro de mim o tempo todo começou a ser mais agradável do que assustadora depois de alguns dias, e várias vezes durante as duas semanas que seguiram depois do "positivo" me peguei fazendo carinho na barriga, tentando imaginar como seria daqui a alguns meses, quando ele não estivesse mais ali, e me olhando no espelho de vários ângulos diferentes para ver se já havia algum indício visível da presença do meu bebê.

Apenas meu estômago não parecia muito adaptado ainda, e estava difícil encontrar alguma coisa que não me fizesse vomitar ou sentir mal depois depois de comer.

Depois de uma manhã tranquila no hospital, entrei na lanchonete no horário do almoço e mal consegui reprimir a careta de desgosto quando vi na vitrine todas as opções que eu teria se quisesse almoçar ali, então achei melhor nem tentar. Dei meia volta, deixei o jaleco no meu armário, peguei a carteira dentro da bolsa e decidi me dar um almoço decente no shopping.

-Bebê, você tem que me mostrar logo o que gosta, porque eu preciso comer por nós dois. - Falei comigo mesma enquanto caminhava pela calçada repleta de pessoas, acariciando despretensiosamente a barriga.

Fui direto até a praça de alimentação e quando meus olhos bateram na foto do cardápio de massas não tive dúvidas do que queria comer, minha boca enchendo de água enquanto eu encarava o macarrão apetitoso no meu prato também me deram esperanças de que eu teria uma refeição decente depois de muitas semanas.

Não sei por que eu nunca pensei antes em comer nesse restaurante, porque cada garfada que eu comia me fazia ter mais vontade. Quem me visse ali provavelmente pensaria que eu estava há alguns dias sem comer, mas não me preocupei com isso porque eu estava ocupada demais devorando meu espaguete.

Pousei os talheres sobre o prato vazio, descartei o guardanapo de papel, encostei na cadeira me sentindo muito satisfeita e olhei para baixo radiante:

-Você gosta de macarrão! Espere só até ver o que o papai faz, é incrível. A mamãe adora, sabia? Ele vai fazer muito pra gente.

Quando dei por mim eu estava com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, e nem me incomodou o fato de que provavelmente algumas pessoas estavam me olhando. De repente me deu uma vontade louca de estar em casa com o Harry, eu adorava o jeito que ele ficava conversando com nosso filhote, e algo me dizia que o bebê também ficava muito feliz nesses momentos.

Eu não podia ir para casa e ligar para ele toda vez que sentisse uma vontade repentina e gritante de fazer isso, o que tinha se tornado meio constante nos últimos dias, mas podia fazer uma coisa que certamente o deixaria feliz. Levantei decidida e tomei o caminho oposto ao da saída, em direção a uma loja que já tinha me recebido muitas e muitas vezes desde que me tornei tia.

Entrei na loja de roupas infantis com uma sensação diferente das outras vezes, agora tudo ali de certa forma se encaixava na minha vida. Fui direto à sessão onde estavam as menores peças disponíveis e me permiti admirar tudo o que em breve estaria ocupando muito espaço na minha casa.

Se eu fosse olhar tudo o que estava com vontade, não voltaria para o hospital antes do fim do expediente, então me concentrei apenas em procurar algo para o qual Harry também olharia. No fim do corredor me deparei com a sessão de sapatos e meus olhos se chocaram com um par de mini pantufas com o rosto de um ursinho sorridente na frente, e eu não tive dúvidas do que deveria comprar.

Com um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto e a ansiedade de chegar em casa já me corroendo, mesmo faltando ainda algumas horas para isso, me dirigi ao caixa e pedi para que a operadora embrulhasse para presente o primeiro sapatinho do nosso filhote.

De volta ao hospital a hora não passou, talvez porque eu estivesse olhando o relógio a cada poucos minutos. Saí da minha sala imediatamente assim que o relógio indicou meu horário e o sistema mostrou que eu não tinha mais nenhum paciente, me troquei depressa e fui para casa.

Assim que passei pela porta o cheiro de comida me indicou que o Harry já estava em casa e onde eu deveria encontrá-lo. Deixei a bolsa no sofá de qualquer jeito, chutei para o lado minha sapatilha que estava ficando desconfortável ultimamente, e fui descalça até a cozinha. Envolvi sua cintura num abraço e beijei suas costas num contato direto com sua pele, já que ele não estava mais usando a camisa social.

-Chegou cedo. - Comentei com o rosto encostado nele.

-Tive reunião à tarde, vim direto para casa. Como vocês estão? - Se virou de frente e me deu um beijo.

-Estamos ótimos. Ele gosta de macarrão! - Contei satisfeita.

Harry deu alguns passos para o lado, se sentou em um dos bancos altos e me puxou para o meio de suas pernas.

-É mesmo? - Perguntou com um sorriso radiante.

-Sim, e eu já contei que o que você faz é uma delícia.

-E o que ele respondeu? - Colocou a mão por baixo da minha camiseta e fez carinho na minha barriga.

-Que está com vontade de experimentar.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, fiz minha melhor cara convincente.

-Vocês andam conversando muito?

-Com certa frequência, ele é um ótimo ouvinte.

O tom casual da nossa conversa deixava tudo mais legal, e a cara extremamente feliz dele já era rotina.

-Ele não fala nada? Que menino mal educado… - Ponderou pensativo.

-Ah, não, ele interage. Até me disse hoje do que gosta de comer.

Pontuei minha frase com um selinho.

-O que mais ele te disse?

-Ele ama você, sabia, papai?

-Então estamos começando bem?

-Muito bem, as suas conversas diárias o deixam super feliz. - Garanti satisfeita.

-Vou continuar, então.

-Não ouse parar! - Alertei e me inclinei sobre o balcão atrás dele, prendendo-o entre mim e o móvel. - E hoje nós compramos uma coisinha para você.

Puxei a caixinha colorida que Harry não tinha visto ali e entreguei. O olhar radiante enquanto ele abria a embalagem denunciava que ele sabia o que esperar. Ainda assim a surpresa ao ver o modelo escolhido foi uma gracinha e me fez rir.

-Preciso achar um de ratinho também, para ele ter os dois.

-Ah, não, não vamos fazer isso com ele, né? Pais tem que demonstrar amor e bom gosto. - Neguei com uma careta.

Harry riu com vontade e me puxou para um abraço satisfeito, o rosto escondido no meu pescoço, aspirando o meu cheiro.

-Temos que contar para as pessoas, amor, daqui a pouco vai dar para ver e eu não quero que descubram assim. - Falei, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dele. - Pelo menos não as pessoas pessoas importantes.

-Temos mesmo, e logo, eu to evitando atender as ligações da minha mãe já faz duas semanas, porque quando eu disser alô ela já vai querer saber o que aconteceu que minha voz está diferente. Daqui a pouco ela bate aqui na porta pra perguntar se eu estou bravo com ela por algum motivo.

Gargalhei do tom usado para dizer, não da frase que eu sabia não ser nenhum exagero.

-Vamos para lá no final de semana, o que acha?

-Fechado, te busco no hospital de manhã e vamos direto.

-E ela pode fazer aquele bolo gelado incrível. - Minha boca encheu de água só de pensar.

-Ela leva até na cama pra você, se quiser, é só dar a notícia.

Era bem capaz mesmo que levasse.

-Vou chamar o Ron e a Mione para jantarem aqui amanhã, tudo bem?

Harry concordou com um aceno e me deu um selinho com meu rosto preso entre as mãos.

-Eu sabia que você se acostumaria rapidinho.

-Sabia, não é? Você sempre sabe. - Rolei os olhos para ele.

-Sou o máximo. - Afirmou convencido.

-O que vamos jantar hoje?

-Não sei, eu estava só preparando uma omelete para mim, mal tive tempo de almoçar.

Franzi o cenho com a menção do cardápio, porque isso estava na lista do que eu não conseguia comer.

-Vou tomar banho enquanto você come, tudo bem?

Trocamos um beijo rápido e saí da cozinha levanto as mini pantufas comigo para o quarto. Deixei-as sobre a cama junto com meu Dr. Coala, tirei a roupa e entrei no banheiro.

Ron e Mione fizeram uma festa quando contamos a eles, com direito a abraços pra todo lado e um irmão me olhando com cara de bobo por toda a noite. Minha cunhada estava já no quinto mês de gravidez e sabia que era um menino, o Hugo, ela foi solícita o bastante para me oferecer ajuda com qualquer coisa que eu precisasse, inclusive moda gestante.

James pareceu estranhar nossa visita repentina, Lily não estava nem um pouco surpresa quando chegamos e nem quando contamos que eles seriam avós em breve, mas ambos ficaram radiantes e me encheram de mimos além do normal.

-Vocês só descobriram agora? - Ela nos perguntou um tempo depois, enquanto eu comia mais um pedaço do bolo gelado que ela fez rapidinho para mim depois que chegamos.

-Você sabia? - Harry perguntou por nós dois.

-Eu suspeitei, a Gin nunca torce o nariz pra nada e mal olhou para a comida quando veio aqui a última vez. Eu fiquei igualzinha quando engravidei de você.

A última vez que os visitamos foi na semana em que comecei a desconfiar, quase dois meses atrás.

A reação do Mike e da Lisa foi quase um escândalo, mas muito comedido porque Willian, o caçula deles, tinha menos de um mês de vida e estava dormindo no quarto enquanto conversávamos na sala. A pergunta dele não me surpreendeu:

-Lindinha, quando vamos contar pra ele que eu sou o pai?

-Não vamos, Mike, é segredo. - Respondi conspiratória, fazendo todos eles rirem.

A primeira consulta mostrou que a evolução do nosso filhote estava perfeita, completamente dentro do esperado. Segundo a obstetra, já seria possível ter ideia do sexo se o bebê estivesse numa posição favorável, mas ele não estava cooperando muito e suas perninhas bem fechadas adiaram a tentativa para um mês depois.

Isso não impediu que Harry chegasse todo dia em casa com um presentinho diferente, seja um brinquedinho criativo, um body escrito "eu amo o papai" ou uma coleção de livros infantis impressos em páginas estofadas e de plástico, para que o bebê possa babar e amassar a vontade.

Se as conversas noturnas com a minha barriga me deixavam bem despertas, as sessões de leitura de historinhas me davam mais sono do que eu conseguia controlar, e eu nunca ouvia muita coisa além do "era uma vez".

Nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento foi comemorado a três, no sentido mais satisfatório possível. Embora um dos integrantes não conseguisse ver o cenário todo iluminado da cidade serrana e extremamente fria nessa época do ano, já era possível ver sinais dele e eu conseguia sentir quando ele se mexia, embora fosse muito suave ainda. Harry estava frustrado com isso, porque ele não conseguia sentir nada quando colocava a mão.

Nenhum de nós dois teve foco suficiente para trocar presentes de aniversário que serviriam apenas ao aniversariante, os dois vieram acompanhados de coisas para o bebê também, e tudo foi colocado no quarto de hóspedes, que já acumulava uma pilha considerável de coisas brancas, amarelas, verde água e uma infinidade de brinquedinhos.

O ultrassom seguinte confirmou que a intuição de pai do Harry era mesmo muito melhor quando o filho era dele de verdade, não havia nenhuma dúvida de que estávamos esperando um menino. Depois disso peças azuis se juntaram às coisas do nosso bebê, que pelo jeito teria mais roupa do que eu mesmo antes de chegar ao mundo.

-Amor. - Harry me chamou um dia, saindo do banheiro depois do banho e se sentando do meu lado na cama. - Eu estava pensando, agora que não somos mais só nós dois, poderíamos nos mudar para uma casa com mais espaço, o que acha?

-Acho que você tem razão, porque onde ele vai brincar?

-Estava conversando com a Mione esses dias, ela ainda está procurando uma casa maior pra ela e o Ron se mudarem, acho que vou dar uma olhada com ela.

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia: papai procura, mamãe e bebê ficam quietinhos aqui esperando. - Sugeri, sentindo preguiça só da ideia de sair visitando casas por aí.

-Como eu vou saber a que você vai gostar também?

-Eu confio no seu gosto.

-Ah, Gin, você tem que vir também.

-Você descarta as que não gostou e vemos as que você gostou, pode ser? - Ele me olhou contrariado, sem se convencer. - Amor, esse menino está ficando pesado.

-Ta, então você tem que me falar suas preferências. - Dei de ombros, mas ele estreitou os olhos na minha direção. - Você tem que querer alguma coisa, Ratinha, é a nossa casa.

-Quero banheira no nosso quarto. - Falei a única coisa da qual sentia saudade no meu apartamento.

-Tudo bem, vou ligar pra Mione amanhã e ver com ela as opções.

-Eu estava pensando numa coisa também. Já pensou em nomes?

-Nomes? - Falou pensativo e se deitou do meu lado. - Ainda não, você já?

-Só em um, nada mais parece combinar. Só faltam três meses, não podemos continuar chamando ele de filhote.

-Qual nome?

-James.

Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido por um instante.

-Por que você quer dar a ele o nome do meu pai?

-Não quero dar a ele o nome do seu pai, quero dar a ele o seu segundo nome, que eu adoro, ser o nome do seu pai também é só detalhe que eu consigo ignorar. - Expliquei minha lógica, e ela o deixou radiante.

-James Potter. - Testou por um momento. - Gostei também.

-Fácil assim?

-Combina. - Falou simplesmente. - Mas filhote é bonitinho, vou continuar chamando assim.

Virei para minha barriga já bastante aparente e falei bondosamente:

-A mamãe não vai deixar o papai te constranger na frente dos amiguinhos, meu amor.

A gargalhada dele encheu o quarto silencioso.

-Temos que decidir outra coisa também, os padrinhos.

-Ron e Mione. - Respondi sem nem precisar pensar.

Ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada por um tempo.

-Por que não Mike e Lisa? Ron e Mione já são os tios.

-Mike e Lisa já são os sogros, de acordo com as suas afirmações de que ele também vai gostar de mulheres mais velhas e casar com a Meg. - Argumentei de imediato. - Amor, é importante pra mim que seja o Ron.

-Viu? Por isso eu acho que a gente podia ter mais um. - Falou despretensiosamente.

-Já falamos sobre isso, Ursinho, um só é suficiente para nós dois.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas não entrou nessa questão outra vez.

-Quando vamos convidá-los formalmente, então? Uma vez na vida eu tenho que ser o ameaçador, vou fazer isso exigindo que ele cumpra muito bem esse papel.

No fim, foi mais um convite cheio de felicidade do que de ameaças. Harry até tentou, mas Ron o cortou dizendo que ele tinha experiência nisso e que era bem provável que ele recebesse umas ligações desesperadas no começo, mas ele seria um bom padrinho e ajudaria o pai da criança também.

A partir do sétimo mês não consegui mais manter o mesmo ritmo de trabalho e reduzi minhas horas diárias no hospital, cancelando de vez os plantões noturnos, porque no final do dia eu já estava mais cansada do que conseguia aguentar para ficar andando de um lado para o outro o dia todo e de pé na sala de cirurgia.

-Gin, já chegou? - Harry gritou assim que abriu a porta, com uma empolgação tão grande que eu consegui ouvir mesmo estando embaixo do chuveiro.

Seguido pelo barulho da água, um minuto depois ele estava parado na minha frente, ainda vestindo as roupas sociais.

-Achei uma casa que eu quero que você veja.

Terminei de tomar banho e quando cheguei à sala encontrei a mesa de jantar cheia de panfletos de uma imobiliária. Peguei o primeiro deles e olhei as fotos do imóvel que não ficava longe da nossa casa, em um condomínio fechado que parecia com o que meu irmão morava até se mudar, no mês anterior. A construção era nova, com uma fachada moderna e espaço para três veículos estacionados na frente, cômodos amplos e bem iluminados e com um acabamento clássico e elegante.

-Ah não, é essa aqui. - Me entregou outro folheto, indicando que eu estava olhando o errado.

Olhei as novas fotos que ele me mostrou.

-Gostei mais da anterior. - Opinei sinceramente.

-Eu também, mas essa não da por enquanto. É muito cara.

-Mas eu vou pagar a metade, não vou?

-Mesmo assim, Gin.

-Não me importo de vender meu apartamento também.

-Amor, já fiz todas as contas, mesmo assim faltaria um pouco e não podemos ficar totalmente sem dinheiro. O único jeito seria vender esse apartamento também, mas já combinamos que é o presente de dezoito anos do James, eu não queria fazer isso.

Puxei o folheto de novo da mão dele e olhei com calma as fotos, era o tipo de casa na qual você se imagina morando sem nenhuma dificuldade.

-Você a visitou?

-Sim, hoje a tarde.

-Gostou?

-É perfeita para o que eu imagino para nós, e tem uma área legal no fundo.

Deixei os papéis sobre a mesa e fui até o quarto, peguei a pasta grossa cheia de papéis de dentro da gaveta do meu criado mudo e voltei até onde ele estava. Procurei um tempo entre documentos, diploma da faculdade e outras coisas que eu nem sabia direito o que era, até encontrar o cartão com um post-it colado, exatamente como o Ron me entregou.

-Toma, a senha é essa que está anotada, acho que dá para acessar pela internet.

Harry olhou confuso para o pequeno objeto que lhe entreguei, mas foi até o sofá buscar meu computador, que estava ligado ali em cima.

-Ratinha! - Falou espantado, alguns minutos depois. - Você tem uma vida dupla que eu não estava sabendo?

-Tenho uma herança. - Contei sem rodeios, ele me olhou sem dizer nada como todas as vezes que esse assunto surgia. - O dinheiro era suficiente, lembra? Eu te contei essa parte.

Ele continuou em silêncio, olhando para tela. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não acessava aquela conta que não fazia mais ideia de quanto ainda tinha ali.

-Você nunca usou nada?

-Paguei a faculdade e comprei meu apartamento, depois que comecei a trabalhar nunca mais mexi.

Ele não falou mais nada, mas a surpresa estava estampada no rosto.

-Agora da?

-Nem precisa vender seu apartamento se não quiser. - Respondeu cauteloso, testando minha reação.

-Você pode fazer como achar melhor, amor, só me fala o que eu tenho que assinar.

-Mas você não vai nem me dizer se prefere vender o apartamento ou não?

-Pode decidir você, pra mim tanto faz.

-Mas Gin, é m…

-Amor, isso não é um debate. Era dinheiro suficiente para resolver a minha vida, está resolvendo a nossa, objetivo alcançado. Vai comprar a nossa casa dos sonhos e vamos ser super felizes lá, então use como for mais lucrativo porque você vai fazer isso muito melhor do que eu. - Peguei a pasta para colocar de volta onde estava. - Vou deitar lá dentro um pouquinho, ta bom? O dia hoje foi cansativo e o James está super agitado.

-Ta bom. - Ele segurou meu pulso e me puxou para perto dele, deu um beijo em mim e outro na minha barriga e me deixou sair.

Em qualquer outro momento da vida mexer com aquilo me deixaria triste, mas nesse em específico, com a sensibilidade à flor da pele e minha recente predisposição a chorar até com comercial de novela, era um assunto do qual eu preferia me afastar o máximo possível, porque tudo estava perfeito demais para eu me deprimir com o que quer que fosse.

Marcamos minha visita para alguns dias depois e assim que vi ao vivo tudo o que as fotos já tinham me mostrado, não tive dúvidas de que aquele deveria ser nosso lar. Depois de confirmarmos a compra e Harry terminar todos os trâmites relacionados ao pagamento e transferência de propriedade, fizemos apenas mudanças superficiais antes de nos mudarmos, pouco mais de um mês depois.

Eu não fiz nada além de colocar e tirar das malas todas as minhas roupas e as coisas do James, mesmo assim estava destruída quando terminamos, com uma necessidade de dormir por uma semana e os pés mais inchados do que eu achava ser possível. Para ajudar, o Hugo nasceu no mesmo final de semana e o meu descanso foi trocado por visitá-lo no hospital no sábado à noite.

-Bebê, está ficando pesado pra mamãe te carregar, você já está enorme, não demora muito pra chegar, ta bom? - Conversei com meu filhote, afundada na água da minha banheira nova.

James já era obediente desde a gestação, porque na mesma semana em que seria considerado normal, ele resolveu que era hora de conhecer o mundo. Só o momento é que não foi muito oportuno: no meio de um atendimento de urgência.

Era final de novembro e seria minha última semana no trabalho, mas ele estava com pressa e não quis esperar nem que eu terminasse de avaliar a fratura exposta à minha frente. Por sorte Luna estava à disposição e tomou a frente enquanto eu me concentrava nas respirações que diziam facilitar todas as horas de dor que eu tinha pela frente.

Harry chegou meia hora depois da minha ligação, mais nervoso do que eu e com cara de choro. Rolei os olhos para ele, mas não consegui brincar por muito mais tempo, porque Mione e Lisa não estavam exagerando quando disseram que doeria de um jeito que eu não conseguiria imaginar até chegar a hora.

Mas também era verdade a parte em que eu descobriria um amor completamente diferente assim que olhasse para ele, e tudo teria valido a pena.

James nasceu muito saudável e não precisou de nenhuma intervenção médica, então assim que saiu foi entregue a mim, e mesmo todo sujinho de sangue e chorando a plenos pulmões já me encantou e eu não consegui olhar para nada além daquela pessoa tão frágil que cabia tão perfeitamente no meu braço.

Ele ficou no meu colo até parar de chorar e se aconchegar a mim e eu conversei com ele o tempo todo, não me fazia a menor diferença que não estivéssemos sozinhos ali, porque era entre nós dois. Harry o acompanhou quando foi levado para os primeiros exames e procedimentos padrões, tão hipnotizado que nem notou a quantidade assombrosa de sangue e equipamentos médicos que havia ao redor.

Os meus procedimentos médicos padrões não demoraram a terminar também, e eu já estava melhor acomodada quando os dois voltaram. Aproveitando que não havia mais ninguém no quarto, Harry se sentou de frente para mim numa beirada da cama e James, já vestido com um dos seus muitos macacões, ficou entre nós dois, dormindo tranquilamente no colo dele.

-Ele é tão lindo, não é? - Comentei deslizando os dedos suavemente pela quantidade considerável de cabelos pretos e arrepiados que ele já tinha.

-Ele é perfeito.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos olhando para ele sem dizer nada, eu não precisava explicar o que estava sentindo e nem perguntar para saber que Harry sentia o mesmo, afinal era o nosso filho.

-Deixa eu pegá-lo um pouquinho. - Pedi com os braços esticados.

-Vamos ter que dividir certinho o tempo, Ratinha, pra nós dois brincarmos igual.

James resmungou e se mexeu ao som da minha risada, fazendo uma careta que arrancou suspiros de nós dois, mas voltou a ficar quietinho no meu colo quando o embalei.

-É bom você se acostumar com barulho, filho, o papai é muito escandaloso. - O aconselhei diante do olhar divertido do Harry.

Nosso momento em família foi interrompido quando uma enfermeira que trabalha há muitos anos no hospital chegou para nos orientar como amamentá-lo, e não era assim tão fácil quanto parecia, mas algumas tentativas e vários minutos depois deu certo e descobri que nosso bebê provavelmente estava morrendo de fome. Ela nos deixou sozinhos de novo e orientou a chamá-la caso necessário, mas a partir daí já conseguimos fazer as coisas sem ajuda.

-É bem mágico, não é? - Harry quebrou o silêncio alguns minutos depois.

-O que?

-Ele. Não faz nem duas horas que chegou e eu já não imagino um minuto da minha vida sem ele, não dá pra explicar como é olhar esse rostinho e o que ele me faz sentir.

-Ele te faz sentir que você faria qualquer coisa pra ele continuar com essa serenidade toda.

-Qualquer coisa mesmo. - Confirmou satisfeito.

-Nós fizemos isso juntos, Ursinho. - Fiz carinho no rosto dele, que estava debruçado sobre as minhas pernas para olhar de perto enquanto nosso filhote mamava.

Harry me lançou um sorriso radiante, tirou minha mão do rosto dele e plantou um beijo na minha palma.

-Nós somos incríveis juntos, Ratinha. - Estendeu a mão entre nós. - Já fazemos até mágica, toca aí.

Ri enquanto ele batia a mão na minha em comemoração.

-Obrigada, Harry.

-Pelo que? - Voltou a se acomodar como estava, deslizando o nariz pelos cabelos ainda muito finos do nosso bebê, mas já sem dúvidas iguais aos dele.

-Por ser tão insistente.

Ele me encarou por um minuto inteiro sem dizer nada.

-Sempre que precisar, Dra. Weasley.


	50. Chapter 50

Olá, pessoal!

Chegamos ao último capítulo! Espero que gostem, nos vemos no epílogo.

Beijos e até semana que vem!

* * *

—Não tem mesmo chance de prolongarem isso, né? - Confirmei mais uma vez, deitada na nossa cama enquanto Harry fazia a mala.

James estava sentado em cima da minha barriga, brincando com as pedras bordadas na frente da minha camiseta e soltando seus resmungos constantes, conversando com ele mesmo em seu idioma próprio. Em três semanas ele faria um ano e justo agora a empresa decidiu inventar uma viagem de trabalho para o Harry, que o deixaria fora pelas próximas duas.

—Já deixei bem claro que não fico nem um dia a mais, Ratinha. - Avisou, pegando um punhado de camisas no armário e jogando do meu lado antes de se debruçar sobre mim e grudar os lábios no pescoço do nosso bebê, fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada gostosa. - Papai não perde esse aniversário por nada, não é filhote?

Harry se levantou e voltou ao que estava fazendo, mas a atenção do James já não era mais da minha blusa e ele se arrastou engatinhando até perto do pai, os olhos verdes arregalados para dentro da mala, vendo o que ele fazia.

—Não, filho, isso não pode. - Harry o repreendeu quando ele puxou um punhado de roupas de dentro e jogou para fora.

—Ele não quer que você vá, amor. - Brinquei e tirei aquela pessoinha pequena de lá.

Meu bebê protestou a princípio, mas ficou quieto quando entreguei o controle da TV para ele brincar.

—Nem eu queria ir. - Falou contrariado, voltando a colocar as peças dentro da mala.

—Que horas seu voo sai amanhã?

—Cinco da manhã, e quando chegar em Nova Iorque vou direto do aeroporto para o escritório, vai ser um dia daqueles.

—Quer que eu te leve?

—Não precisa, é muito cedo. Vou deixar o carro na empresa e de lá pego um táxi.

—Vamos ficar com saudade. - Lamentei manhosa.

—Eu também vou. Droga de viagem, justo agora.

James deixou o controle de lado e se arrastou até mim, prendeu as mãozinhas na gola da minha camiseta e encostou o rostinho no meu decote, mostrando o que queria. Olhei as horas no meu celular e vi que já passava alguns minutos das nove da noite, horário em que ele normalmente dorme, isso explicava toda a manha.

—Vem aqui, meu amor. - Tirei a camiseta, me sentei e o puxei para o meu colo, dando o que ele queria.

Ele ainda mamava todos os dias para dormir e quando tinha vontade se estivéssemos juntos, e eu ainda me encantava pelo jeito como ele me olhava enquanto isso, os olhos grandes me encarando com atenção e a mãozinha gorducha repousando no meu seio. De umas semanas para cá ele começou a fazer carinho enquanto se alimentava, como eu fazia com ele, e eu me derretia toda.

—Guloso. - Puxei a mão dele e dei uma mordida de leve em seus dedinhos, fazendo-o rir sem deixar de sugar por um segundo sequer.

Nem adiantava tentar conversar com o Harry enquanto isso, porque meu bebê queria a atenção só para ele enquanto estava ali grudado à mim. Conversei com ele por um tempo e quando seus olhos começaram a pesar de sono precisei apenas de poucos minutinhos e um carinho leve em seus cabelos bagunçados para que ele começasse a ressonar profundamente no meu colo. Arrumei o sutiã no lugar e o acomodei melhor para continuar minhas carícias enquanto ele dormia.

—Pronto, mamãe, pode olhar para mim agora.

Desviei os olhos do rostinho quieto no meu colo e vi que meu marido já estava fechando o zíper, o trabalho todo concluído.

—Ele vai sentir falta de vir para casa mais cedo, tadinho, vou tentar sair um pouco antes nesses dias.

James passava o dia na área do hospital destinada a filhos de funcionários, acompanhado na maior parte pelos filhos dos meus colegas que também trabalhavam por períodos maiores que o normal, mas Harry passava para pegá-lo assim que saía do trabalho, o que muitas vezes acontecia horas antes do fim do horário comercial.

—O fuso horário lá é duas horas antes, vou tentar te ligar num horário que ele esteja acordado.

Ele terminou de conferir o que estava em sua bolsa de mão e empurrou a mala para um canto antes de vir até mim e pegar o James do meu colo.

—Boa noite, filhote. - Dei um beijo nele, e enquanto Harry o levava para o quarto ao lado eu fui tomar banho.

Ele sempre demorava um tempo colocando-o no berço e conversando com ele mesmo que já estivesse no meio do seu sono pesado, então quando entrou no banheiro eu já estava terminando de me enxaguar. A porta do box de vidro se abriu e ele se juntou a mim já em meio a um beijo que eu não esperava, me encostando na parede fria atrás de mim. Só precisei de um segundo para processar a informação e corresponder da mesma forma a urgência dele em deslizar as mãos pelo meu corpo e beijar meu pescoço com vontade.

Ao contrário do que todo mundo me falava, ter um filho não atrapalhou tanto nossa vida sexual, James dormia a noite inteira se não estivesse doente, acordou espontaneamente algumas vezes apenas nas primeiras semanas e tinha um sono relativamente pesado. Mas as coisas não aconteciam mais na hora em que estávamos com vontade, independente de qualquer outra coisa, e as atividades ficaram muito mais restritas ao nosso quarto.

Terminamos o banho em meio aos nossos carinhos cúmplices e me acomodei enroscada nele quando nos deitamos já com as luzes apagadas, apesar de ainda ser cedo para o nosso horário padrão de um domingo.

Eu odiava quando o Harry tinha que viajar a trabalho, porque era um tédio enorme para mim ficar sem ele e o James sentia falta da rotina dos dois em casa e das brincadeiras do pai.

—O que você vai me trazer de presente? - Perguntei depois de ouvi-lo explicar o que tinha acontecido com o tal cliente que ele visitaria.

—Não sei ainda, você quer alguma coisa específica?

—Vou dar uma olhadinha na internet e te mando minha lista, mas isso não é presente, é encomenda.

Ele achou minha explicação engraçada, porque riu com vontade.

—Esses seus abusos serão cobrados quando eu voltar.

—Como anda seu cálculo de juros?

—Muito alto. - Ameaçou afundando o rosto no meu pescoço e deitando parcialmente sobre mim. - Só vou pensar nisso.

Namoramos por um tempo até o sono falar mais alto, poucas horas antes dele precisar acordar novamente para chegar no aeroporto a tempo. Me levantei também e o acompanhei até a sala para nos despedirmos, depois de uma passada rápida no quartinho azul com tema de heróis para um beijo nas bochechas rosas do James, que nem se mexeu.

—Me avisa quando chegar lá? - Pedi em meio a um abraço forte o suficiente para tirar meus pés do chão.

—Pode deixar, e se qualquer coisa acontecer você me liga, independente da hora.

—Eu ligo, mas pode ficar sossegado que vamos ficar bem. Boa viagem, Ursinho.

—Obrigado, minha linda.

Trocamos mais um beijo e ele se virou para sair, as malas já estavam no carro.

—Te amo. - Falei com o rosto afundado no pescoço dele, aspirando seu cheiro.

—Também te amo. - Grudou a boca na minha mais uma vez em um selinho demorado.

Assim que ele saiu, fechei novamente a porta e voltei escada acima para dormir mais um pouco, eu ainda tinha três horas de sono até precisar levantar para ir ao trabalho. Não era um hábito deixar o James dormir na nossa cama, mas se um de nós dois acordasse mais cedo no final de semana ele ganhava esse mimo, que eu também não vi problema nenhum em conceder numa madrugada de segunda em que estávamos sozinhos. Tirei ele do berço com cuidado para não despertar e voltei a dormir com seu corpinho quente abraçado a mim.

O despertador do meu celular acordou nós dois, mas desliguei o som estridente antes que ele se irritasse e começasse a chorar, e o deixei na cama mais um pouco enquanto me trocava. Quando voltei do quarto ao lado com as roupas dele, já encontrei um sorriso com alguns dentes aberto na minha direção, em sua felicidade de sempre. Depois de vesti-lo, ele mamou um pouquinho e o acomodei na cadeirinha no banco de trás do meu carro para irmos até nosso destino. Após muitos beijos da minha parte, coloquei o James no chão decorado da creche e ele foi brincar sem nem olhar para trás. Entreguei a bolsa com as roupas dele para a responsável pelo turno e fui até meu consultório para começar a rotina normal de um dia de semana.

Harry me ligou no fim da tarde para avisar que havia corrido tudo bem e já estava no escritório com o cliente, mas não conseguimos conversar muito tempo porque nenhum de nós dois estava totalmente disponível. Fora as ligações noturnas dele, que apenas um dia aconteceu num horário em que James ainda estava acordado para resmungar para a tela do meu celular e tentar pegar o aparelho, a semana toda foi o tédio que eu já sabia que seria depois das nove da noite, quando eu colocava nosso filhote no berço.

Ele estava sentindo falta de ir para casa mais cedo e estranhando a rotina de passar o dia todo na creche, o que me partia o coração. Tentei ao máximo diminuir isso, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi pegá-lo na hora do almoço todos os dias para comer comigo, porque além de tudo a quantidade de trabalho não me permitiu sair mais cedo.

Quando o coloquei na cadeirinha sexta-feira de manhã ele estava bem chatinho, resultado da irritação da semana, e chorou quando o deixei com a responsável por cuidar das crianças. Era um daqueles momentos em que a mamãe quase chora junto porque, além de tudo, era dia de plantão. Me permiti demorar um pouco mais no almoço com ele e na volta encontrei o Colin no balcão da recepção.

—Mini Harry. - Ele saiu de lá imediatamente para pegá-lo no colo.

James o adorava, então não teve problemas em pular para os braços estendidos do meu amigo.

—Gata, você já tem um paciente.

Praguejei sem dizer em voz alta o que pensei, porque o mundo já ensinaria meu bebê a falar palavrões, eu não precisava fazer isso também.

—Você está ocupado também?

—Não, estou livre. Quer ajuda? - Ofereceu, fazendo cócegas na barriga dele e arrancando uma gargalhada.

—Queria que você ficasse brincando com ele um pouquinho, se chegar algum paciente você o deixa na creche.

—Ta bom. - Ele inclinou o James na minha direção. - Dá tchau pra mamãe.

Enchi o rostinho dele de beijos e saí para um lado enquanto Colin o levava para o outro. No meio do atendimento, duas batidas na porta me interromperam e meu amigo colocou a cabeça para dentro tempo suficiente para dizer:

—Estou subindo para o centro cirúrgico, deixei ele lá.

—Obrigada. - Sorri agradecida e ele fechou a porta apressado.

A noite foi bem tranquila, e meu filhote grudou no meu pescoço quando o busquei perto das onze da noite para mamar e dormir comigo um pouco. Não era nem para ele estar acordado, mas deixei para lá e aproveitei para brincarmos antes de pegar no sono, já que não havia mais ninguém na sala de descanso.

Quando precisei sair correndo, perto do fim do meu plantão, ele estava apagado em um sono pesado e não viu quando o deixei no berço novamente, mas quando voltei para buscá-lo estava chorando aos gritos.

—Doutora, ele acordou alguns minutos depois das seis e não dormiu mais. - A responsável me informou, quando questionei o que houve.

Era o horário que eu normalmente chegava em casa, e ele me esperava acordado porque a gente sempre brincava antes de eu dormir.

Deixei a bolsa com as coisas dele no banco da frente do carro e me sentei com ele no banco de trás para que parasse de chorar enquanto mamava um pouquinho. Era de partir o coração quando ele chorava, mas sua carinha de manha era uma gracinha e conseguia quase tudo de mim.

—Você está irritadinho, não é meu amor? - Perguntei, secando seu rostinho molhado pelas lágrimas de poucos minutos atrás. - Vamos fazer uma coisinha diferente esse final de semana?

Terminei já com o celular na mão para fazer o que tinha em mente, James estava precisando de alguém que o distraísse da falta do pai.

—Oi, Lily, te acordei? - Era uma pergunta meio inútil, visto a voz um pouco sonolenta da minha sogra.

—Oi, Gin, não se preocupe, eu já estava levantando. Está tudo bem?

—Sim, acabei de sair do plantão. - Tranquilizei sua disposição natural para se preocupar. - Vocês vão sair esse final de semana ou ficarão em casa?

—Ficaremos por aqui, querida.

—Então acho que vou levar o James para vê-los.

—Ah, que ótimo! Estão vindo agora? - Se minha ligação não a tinha acordado, a notícia certamente o fez.

—Sim, vou só esperar ele terminar de mamar, pegar algumas roupas em casa e vamos.

—Vou esperá-la para tomarmos café então.

—Ta bom, até daqui a pouco.

—Cuidado no caminho, meu bem.

—Pode deixar, beijos.

Enfiei o aparelho novamente dentro da bolsa e olhei para baixo.

—Vamos ver a vovó, vamos?! - Comentei com ele que não entendeu nada, mas riu com a interação.

Não demorei vinte minutos inteiros para pegar roupas para nós dois e colocar na bolsa dele tudo o que um bebê precisava. Afivelei o cinto da cadeirinha ao redor do seu corpinho, me acomodei no banco do motorista, e sem pressas desnecessárias cruzei o trecho necessário da rodovia para tocar a campainha da casa dos pais do Harry três horas depois de falar com a mãe dele.

—Oi, meu amorzinho! - Lily abriu a porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e o James praticamente se jogou nela. - Oi, Gin.

—Oi, Lily - Trocamos um abraço da melhor forma que meu bebê permitiu.

—Oi, James. - Cumprimentei meu sogro, alguns passos atrás.

Deixei os dois brincando com o neto e voltei até o carro para pegar nossas coisas, subi e deixei tudo no quarto do Harry, depois me juntei a eles na sala.

—Falou com o Harry? - Minha sogra perguntou enquanto o James brincava com a corrente em seu pescoço, sentado sobre suas pernas.

—Falei, ele me ligou todos os dias a noite quando chegou no hotel. Está trabalhando pra caramba o dia todo, porque ele não quer adiar o dia de voltar.

—Vocês estão com fome?

—O James mamou antes de vir, mas eu estou morrendo.

—Então vem. - Me convidou e saiu com um James sorridente no colo. - Fiz bolo gelado para você, só não deu tempo de gelar. Você deveria ter me avisado ontem que vinham.

A mesa à minha frente tinha muito mais coisas do que eu conseguiria fazer em dois dias, Lily estava se lamentando porque não conseguiu deixar perfeito, em três horas, o meu bolo preferido. Ainda me perguntam por quê eu amo tanto a minha sogra.

Ela ocupou a cadeira do meu lado e equilibrou o James sobre uma das pernas para conseguir tomar café também, meu sogro se acomodou de frente para nós duas.

—Quer me dar ele, Lily?

—Não, pode deixar.

Nós três conversamos enquanto eu me dividia entre comer e dar pequenos pedaços de bolo para o meu filho, que parecia perdido entre tanta atenção voltada a ele, exibindo um sorriso enorme cheio de covinhas, plenamente satisfeito.

—Vocês ficam com ele um pouquinho enquanto eu durmo?

—Claro, não se preocupe. - James me tranquilizou, pegando o neto do colo da esposa e levando-o para a sala com ele.

—Se ele der muito trabalho me chamem. - Falei, me levantando e seguindo-os. - Você dá almoço para ele, por favor? Ele come mais ou menos meio dia.

—Gin, pode dormir tranquila. - Ele falou e me deu espaço para me aproximar.

—Até daqui a pouco, meu amor. - Meu bebê se virou para mim quando me referi a ele e inclinou o rosto para o meu beijo, quando tentei me afastar esticou os bracinhos na minha direção. - Não, fica aqui com o vovô um pouquinho.

Subi a escada enquanto meu sogro o distraía, e logo seus resmungos contrariados se transformaram em gritinhos e risadas que eu conseguia ouvir mesmo com a porta fechada. Me livrei da roupa branca que ainda estava usando, tomei um banho rápido e não tive dificuldades para apagar depois de me acomodar sob as cobertas, afinal eu sabia que meu filhote estava sendo o mais bem cuidado possível.

Acordei no meio da tarde com o celular tocando do meu lado, a foto do Harry brilhando sorridente na tela. Atendi a chamada de vídeo e me estiquei para acender a luz.

—Oi, amor.

—Oi, minha linda. Dormindo ainda? Cadê o Jay?

Virei o celular e mostrei a ele onde estava.

—Ah, entendi. Você está bem?

—Estou, e você?

—Com saudade de casa, e super cansado.

—Teve que trabalhar hoje também?

—Só um pouquinho, mas fiz aqui do hotel mesmo. Queria adiantar tudo, mas no fim de semana não tem como.

—Estou com saudade de você. - Virei de lado e apoiei o celular no travesseiro.

—Eu também estou. Comprei uma coisinha para você.

—O que?

—Surpresa. - Fez suspense. - E já achei quase tudo que você me pediu.

—A bolsa?

—Comprei pela internet, vão entregar aqui no hotel até terça.

—Lindo! - Agradeci com um sorriso enorme.

—Cadê o filhote? Busca ele lá embaixo um pouquinho.

—Espera aí, vou deixar o celular aqui e volto com ele.

Pulei para fora da cama e vesti rapidamente o short que trouxe para usar em casa. Desci as escadas correndo e fui até o quintal, onde Lily estava brincando com o James e uma quantidade considerável de brinquedos espalhados na grama.

—Lily? - Chamei ainda dentro de casa. - Vou levar ele um pouquinho pra falar com o Harry, tudo bem? Vamos ver o papai? - O peguei do chão, os bracinhos esticados na minha direção quando ouviu minha voz.

Voltei com ele para o quarto e o deitei de costas na cama, adotando a mesma posição ao lado dele.

—Fala oi para o papai.

—Papa. - Repetiu com a vozinha fina.

—Isso, o papai.

—Oi, filhote. - Harry riu do outro lado da tela quando ele começou sua conversa particular para a imagem dele.

Observei a interação dos dois segurando o aparelho acima dele, que se esticava todo querendo pegar. Depois de um tempo, deixei que ele alcançasse e não foi uma boa ideia, porque sua primeira reação foi colocá-lo na boca.

—Não, James. - Tirei dele. - Espera aí amor, ele babou meu celular todo.

Limpei o aparelho na minha camiseta e voltei a conversar com meu marido enquanto James se distraía com qualquer coisa que encontrasse.

—Olha isso. - Virei a câmera para que ele visse a cabeça da sua miniatura de Homem de Ferro ser alvo dos dois dentinhos do filho.

—Ah, Gin, não deixa.

—Você faz um quarto cheio de brinquedos e acha que ele vai deixar tudo no lugar?

Ele bufou para a minha resposta, mas continuamos conversando sem nos importar com isso. Quando encerramos a chamada, eu já havia acordado a mais de uma hora, precisei de uma boa dose de persuasão para conseguir deixar o boneco em seu lugar de origem e voltamos para o quintal.

—Ele mandou um beijo para vocês. - Falei aos meus sogros enquanto soltava o James de novo na grama.

Antes do jantar, levei para tomar banho um bebê que tinha terra até no cabelo, mas voltou cheirosinho e penteado para devorar tudo o que via pela frente. Pouco depois das nove ele ganhou beijos de boa noite e subi para fazê-lo dormir, o que não demorou nada visto o tanto que brincou e estava cansado.

Encostei a cama na parede e coloquei alguns travesseiros do lado pra evitar que ele rolasse, normalmente ele dormia bem quietinho, mas era melhor evitar. Deixei a porta aberta para ouvir caso ele chorasse e voltei para a sala.

—Já? - Lily se admirou da rapidez.

—Ele brincou muito hoje, estava cansado. Ele passou a semana toda irritadinho, é sempre assim quando o Harry não está, ele sente falta e estranha tudo, principalmente não ir para casa mais cedo com ele.

—Ele fica bem na creche do hospital?

—Na maior parte do tempo fica, mas é difícil ter que ficar o tanto que fica nos dias em que estamos só nós dois. Depois de uns dias ele não quer me soltar quando chegamos lá, fico morrendo de dó, e hoje de manhã quando fui buscá-lo estava chorando.

—Isso nos mata, não é? - Ela perguntou, cúmplice.

—Lentamente. - Confirmei da mesma forma.

—Quer uma taça de vinho, Gin? - James ofereceu, se levantando.

—Vinho não, obrigada, mas queria água.

Ele voltou minutos depois com um copo para mim e as taças para ele e a esposa. Mal tivemos tempo de começar o próximo assunto e um barulho familiar me chamou a atenção, desviando meu olhar por reflexo para o topo da escada, onde um pedaço pequeno do corredor era visível.

—O que foi? - Meu sogro perguntou.

—James acordou. - Me levantei e pousei o copo na mesa de centro quando ouvi de novo o barulho da mãozinha dele batendo no chão enquanto engatinhava.

—Ele não chora quando acorda sozinho? - Lily me perguntou enquanto eu atravessava a sala.

—As vezes chora, as vezes não.

Subi os primeiros degraus e já consegui vê-lo avançar em direção ao som das vozes que provavelmente o acordaram, a mudança de ambiente e rotina nunca o ajudaram a dormir tão bem quanto em casa. Ele não estava longe do topo da escada e assim que me viu abriu um sorrisão enorme e acelerou na minha direção.

James não sabia descer uma escada sozinho, não ia parar e eu com certeza não chegaria até ele a tempo de impedir que continuasse avançando. Sem pensar muito, subi o mais rápido que consegui e estiquei o braço para cobrir o espaço que faltava, no momento exato em que ele apoiou a mãozinha no espaço vazio do primeiro degrau e tombou para frente, os olhinhos arregalados de medo e meu coração acelerado pelo mesmo motivo.

Ele só bateu o rosto na palma da minha mão e eu o impulsionei para cima de novo, mas foi suficiente para me deixar tremendo inteira e fazê-lo chorar assustado.

—Ai, meu Deus! - Exclamei quando ele quase caiu, sentindo toda a cor sumir do meu rosto. - Não, meu amor, tudo bem, não chora.

Puxei ele para o meu colo e o deixei afundar o rostinho no meu pescoço em um abraço apertado e cheio de soluços sentidos. Afaguei suas costinhas com carinho enquanto descia de novo até o sofá.

—Pronto, passou. - O sentei sobre minhas pernas e sequei seu rosto molhado, ele ainda não parecia querer me soltar.

Ele ainda soluçou um pouquinho e derramou mais algumas lágrimas, mas logo seus olhos desviaram para os meus seios e ele deitou o rosto ali, mamar sempre o deixava mais calmo. Ele se encaixou no meu colo quando dei o que ele queria, e só quando sua respiração já estava mais calma desviei os olhos.

As expressões quase divertidas que encontrei à minha frente me fizeram rir também, embora eu ainda sentisse minhas mãos meio trêmulas.

—Pronto, passou. - Lily repetiu para mim no mesmo tom e estendeu meu copo de água, me fazendo rir com mais vontade.

—Ele nunca caiu? - James perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

—Só tentando levantar pra andar.

—Da cama, do sofá, de cima de nada assim, nunca?

—Não. - Completei mentalmente dizendo "graças a Deus".

—Uma hora vai acontecer, pode esperar.

—Vamos tentar não começar com uma escada, né?

Os dois riram do meu tom meio apavorado, mas concordaram. Meu bebê estava morrendo de sono, então dormiu rápido. Voltei minha roupa ao lugar e arrumei sua posição no meu braço.

—Não quer colocar ele na cama? - Meu sogro sugeriu.

—Não, deixa ele aqui, daqui a pouco eu subo também.

—Melhor não arriscar, não é? - Lily falou sabiamente e eu concordei com um aceno.

Meu colo não era um lugar estranho para ele, então meu filhote mal se mexeu enquanto eu conversava com seus avós noite adentro. Já passava bastante da meia noite quando fechei a porta do quarto e acomodei um James quietinho bem perto de mim para dormir pelo resto da noite.

Nos despedimos do vovô e da vovó um pouco depois do almoço, e aproveitei o resto do domingo brincando em casa com ele, só nós dois. Depois de um final de semana divertido e com a familiaridade do quarto dele ao redor, a noite foi ótima e bem dormida para nós dois.

A semana seguinte foi calma o suficiente para eu conseguir ir para casa alguns dias antes do horário, e na quinta aproveitei a tarde livre para levar meu bebê para brincar num parque que havia perto de casa, e tomamos nosso banho divertido de banheira, que era rotina quando eu chegava do plantão no sábado, mas havia sido adiado com nossa viagem de fim de semana.

Cheguei no hospital empolgada para último dia da semana, porque o Harry chegaria no final da tarde, de acordo com os dados do voo que me mandou por mensagem no início da manhã.

Busquei o James na creche para almoçar comigo e o deixei novamente lá quando meu comunicador anunciou uma emergência chegando, e que me prendeu por algumas horas numa cirurgia complicada. No fim do dia eu não tinha mais nenhuma consulta para atender e voltei ao meu consultório para finalizar o prontuário com os dados do pós operatório. Enquanto eu escrevia, uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção e levantei a cabeça a tempo de ver o meu marido passar por ela com um sorriso enorme e o filho pendurado no pescoço dele, tão satisfeito quanto o pai.

—Amor! - Cruzei a distância entre nós e joguei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, prendendo-o num abraço e grudando nossas bocas num beijo demorado.

Me afastei segundos depois, rindo da tentativa do James em me empurrar para longe, com cara de bravo. Normalmente ele tinha ciúmes de mim, mas o pai tinha passado vários dias longe e ele queria monopolizar sua atenção agora. Apenas para vê-lo repetir aquela carinha, me aproximei de novo e ele fez a mesma coisa.

—Como foi a viagem?

Ele se afastou alguns passos e sentou na minha cadeira. Puxei nosso filhote para os meus braços e me sentei de lado no colo dele, deixando espaço suficiente para os dois continuarem grudados.

—Bem, dormi quase o voo todo, foi muito tranquilo.

—E lá, deu tudo certo?

—Mais ou menos, eu te conto amanhã. - Ele desviou a atenção para baixo e respondeu o que nosso bebê estava resmungando, cujas únicas palavras compreensíveis eram "mama" e "papa".

—Estava com tanta saudade de você. - Afundei o rosto no pescoço dele, aspirando aquele cheiro familiar e gostoso.

—Eu também. - Subiu a mão até minha nuca e acariciou por baixo do meu rabo de cavalo. - Não sabia que você ia para a casa dos meus pais.

—Nem eu, mas o James estava tão tristinho semana passada que eu quis levá-lo para fazer alguma coisa diferente.

—Eles vem na semana que vem, não é?

—Com certeza, chegam sexta a noite para passar um tempo com você e vão embora no domingo.

Harry assentiu e deu um beijo nas bochechas gordinhas do nosso aniversariante.

—E como foi lá?

—A festa de sempre, você sabe. - Meus olhos arregalaram de novo só com a lembrança do que eu diria a seguir. - James quase caiu da escada.

—Como? - Perguntou alarmado, olhando com mais atenção para ele, como se querendo conferir que estava tudo no lugar.

Contei o que tinha acontecido, e ele pareceu tão assustado quanto eu fiquei na hora.

—Ele chorou tanto que eu quase chorei junto.

—Imagino. Esse menino está ficando muito esperto, não é, filhote? - Mordeu o pescoço dele, arrancando gargalhadas.

—Você passou em casa?

—Não, fui até o escritório de táxi, coloquei as coisas no carro e vim direto aqui ver vocês.

Aproveitando a distração da pessoinha no meu colo em brincar com o relógio de pulso do pai, Harry e eu trocamos um beijo mais demorado e sem interrupções.

—Não quer ir descansar um pouquinho? - Sugeri, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dele, que fechou os olhos para aproveitar o carinho.

—Acho que vou, tenta chegar cedo amanhã.

—Vou fazer o possível. - Prometi e me levantei para ele conseguir sair.

—Vou levar o James comigo. - Avisou sem necessidade, porque eu não esperava outra coisa.

—Leva mesmo, ele sentiu muito sua falta essa semana. - Virei o rostinho dele para mim e dei um beijo. - Tchau, meu amorzinho.

—E eu dele. Tchau, minha linda. - Ganhei um selinho sob protestos ciumentos.

—Até amanhã.

—Bom trabalho. Dá tchau pra mamãe. - Harry acenou para mim, e James o imitou como sabia, meio sem coordenação.

Acenei de volta e os dois saíram rindo, me deixando do mesmo jeito.

Não estranhei ao encontrar o James dormindo do meu lado da cama quando cheguei no sábado cedo, era óbvio que eles não iam se desgrudar. Com o mínimo de barulho possível, passei direto para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, afastei meu bebê de onde estava, próximo ao pai, e me deitei entre eles. Depois de um beijo em cada um, me acomodei encostada no Harry e dormi com o James abraçado a mim.

Acordei no meio da tarde sozinha na cama, mas os barulhos na sala assim que abri a porta do quarto chamaram minha atenção e fui até lá encontrá-los. Harry estava deitado no tapete e James sentado do lado, envolto a uma quantidade considerável de peças coloridas que ele mal conseguia segurar com apenas uma mãozinha, tentando encaixar nos espaços certos de um cogumelo que tinha quase a altura dele e emitia uma musiquinha irritante que ele adorava.

Cumprimentei o Harry com um beijo rápido e me deitei também, deixando o James entre nós, que se arrastou até mim quando me viu ali à disposição da pouca altura dele.

—Desculpa, papai, mas esse é o beijo mais gostoso. - Falei quando ele veio sorridente e grudou a boquinha na minha, em um beijo todo babado.

O sentei de novo no meio do tapete e entreguei uma das peças coloridas para que continuasse brincando.

—Como foi lá? - Perguntei ao Harry.

—Uma chatice, odeio ter que consertar cagada dos outros.

—Mas ficou tudo certo?

—Não, mas o que restou dá para resolver por aqui. Filhote, vamos desligar essa música? - Apertou o botão que silenciava o brinquedo e ganhou um olhar bravo de volta, que o fez ligar de novo na mesma hora. - Cópia da sua mãe, mesmo.

Ri da reclamação e ajudei o James a encaixar uma das peças.

—Parabéns! - Elogiei para sua carinha de felicidade e bati palmas com ele.

—O meu chefe queria prorrogar até sexta que vem, veio com esse papo na quinta a tarde.

—E o que você disse?

—Que sem chance, era aniversário do meu filho no sábado e além disso duas semanas fora de casa já é muito tempo para quem tem um bebê, eu fico com saudade, você se cansa demais porque tem que fazer tudo e ele estranha. Aí ele teve a cara de perguntar se você por acaso não podia resolver uma festinha sozinha.

Meu olhar disse tudo o que eu pensava do chefe dele, então não me dei ao trabalho de verbalizar.

—O que você disse?

—Que é um assunto nosso, e independente disso eu faço questão de participar.

—Esse seu chefe é um idiota.

—Completo. - Concordou e se inclinou para pegar uma peça azul que o James jogou em cima do sofá. - Não joga. - Falou sério para ele antes de devolver. - Se ele me mandar embora você me contrata para tomar conta das suas finanças pessoais?

—Contrato, mas você vai ter que prestar serviços íntimos também. - Pisquei para ele.

—Essa é a carreira dos meus sonhos, assim eu mesmo me demito.

—O buffet me ligou essa semana, vamos ter que passar lá até quarta para confirmar a lista de convidados.

—Ta bom.

—E a roupa do James está pronta, peguei na quinta quando saí do trabalho.

—Você já vestiu nele? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

—Não, deixei para quando você chegasse. Mas ficou uma gracinha, e com certeza vai servir.

—Vai ser o Homem de Ferro mais gatinho do mundo, né filhote? - Fez cócegas no pé dele, que puxou a perninha contrariado. - A gente podia ir de Capitão América e Viúva Negra, o que você acha?

—Uma péssima ideia. - Neguei, rindo.

—Estou falando sério, Gin, ia ficar super legal! E o James ia adorar.

—O James não ia nem entender, Harry.

—Mas ele vai ver as fotos um dia.

—Você está falando sério? - Questionei com o cenho franzido.

—Estou, ia ser demais.

—Meu Deus! - Cobri o rosto com as mãos, rindo com vontade. - Quantos anos você tem, mesmo?

—Você já viu a foto dela? A roupa é super sexy, a sua cara.

—Mas por que eu deveria estar sexy no aniversário de um ano do meu filho?

—O pai dele vai gostar.

—Achei que o pai dele me achasse sexy todos os dias com as roupas de Ginny. - Arqueei a sobrancelha em desafio.

—Eu acho, mas vestida de Viúva Negra ia ser um escândalo. - Ele pegou o celular do chão e digitou alguma coisa antes de virar a tela para mim. - Olha essa roupa!

Olhei por alguns segundos a imagem da mulher com a roupa escura e totalmente justa.

—Achei que você estivesse falando de um personagem fictício, não da Scarlett Johansson. - Apertei os olhos em sua direção e ele rolou os dele para mim, voltando a me mostrar a imagem de um desenho em quadrinho com o mesmo figurino.

—E você ainda é ruiva, seria a Viúva Negra perfeita, personificação dos meus sonhos eróticos de adolescente.

—Que sonhos mais estranhos. - Comentei rindo.

—Vai, Ratinha! - Insistiu, cutucando meu ombro.

—Sem chance de eu me vestir assim no aniversário do James.

—Você podia se vestir assim só pra mim, então!

Olhei de canto para seu rosto esperançoso.

—Aí eu posso pensar. Mas! - Levantei o dedo antes que ele começasse a falar alguma coisa. - Não se vista de Capitão América, por favor, só vou rir.

Ele gargalhou com vontade, e isso fez o James rir também.

—Vocês já comeram?

—Já, deixei seu prato dentro do microondas.

—Obrigada, estou morrendo de fome.

Depois de comer um almoço muito mais saudável do que quando éramos só nós dois, rotina desde que nos tornamos pais, voltei para a sala e me acomodei no tapete ao lado dele, usando seu ombro como travesseiro.

—Licença, amor. - Pediu um minuto depois que me deitei e sumiu pelo corredor.

Harry apareceu um segundo depois com duas embalagens de presente, uma que cabia na mão dele e a outra numa sacola enorme.

—Trouxe uma coisinha para você. - Anunciou se sentando do meu lado.

Me sentei também com as costas apoiadas no sofá e olhei ansiosa. Ele deixou a embalagem maior no chão e me entregou a pequena. Abri a sacola decorada e puxei de dentro a caixinha com a cor característica da Tiffany, o que fez meus olhos brilharem.

—Que olhos grandes, meu Deus. - Zombou.

Abri a embalagem e encontrei um colar delicado, com o pingente em forma de coração e uma pequena chave em cima, ambos com pedras que deixavam a peça ainda mais bonita.

—Que lindo, Ursinho. - Puxei com cuidado de dentro e olhei todos os lados com atenção, encantada.

—Achei sua cara quando vi.

Olhei em dúvida para a minha corrente dourada, que nunca tinha saído do meu pescoço desde que ganhei.

—E agora? Não quero tirar essa.

—Usa um mês cada uma. - Sugeriu, tirando a jóia da minha mão. - Vira, deixa eu colocar em você.

Dei espaço atrás de mim e ele se sentou com as pernas ao meu redor, me deixando entre elas. Puxei o cabelo para não atrapalhar e peguei o colar que tirou do meu pescoço, colocando com cuidado na embalagem ao meu lado enquanto ele prendia o novo ali.

—Pronto. - Anunciou, me dando uma sequência de beijos na nuca.

Deixei o cabelo cair de novo quando ele se afastou e me encostei em seu peito.

—Estava demorando. - Comentei quando vi o James se arrastando em nossa direção.

Ele passou com um pouco de dificuldade por cima das pernas do pai, se levantou usando minha barriga como apoio quando parou entre as minhas e prendeu meu pescoço num abraço que não deixava espaço para mais ninguém.

—Pronto, acabou o grude com o papai. - Harry reclamou, puxando a embalagem do lado e mostrando para ele. - Trouxe uma coisinha para você também, filhote.

Ele estendeu as mãozinhas animado quando viu o papel de presente que ele ficaria muito feliz em rasgar, e eu o sentei do lado para que abrisse.

—Lego? - Perguntei com o cenho franzido. - Você não acha que ele é meio pequeno pra isso? Com o tamanho dessas peças é bem capaz que se a gente deixar ele sozinho com elas por 5 minutos o estômago dele tenha quantidade suficiente pra montar um foguete.

—Mas não é pra ele brincar agora, só daqui uns 4 anos. Você tinha que ver aquela loja, Gin, é a loja mais legal que já fui.

—Achei que era um presente pro James, não pra você.

—Ele pode brincar com a caixa.

A cara de pau dele me fez rir, mas o curioso é que a caixa realmente entreteu nosso bebê por longos minutos.

Senti o celular vibrar no bolso da calça no início da tarde de quinta, enquanto ia até a creche buscar o James para irmos embora, e as desculpas começaram a se formar na minha cabeça assim que vi quem era.

—Oi, Mione.

—Oi, Gin, tudo bem? Já saiu do trabalho?

—Estou indo para casa agora.

—Aah, eu liguei só para saber se você já sabe o que vai vestir na festa.

Rolei os olhos, mesmo que ela não conseguisse ver.

—Ainda não, mas você pode sim me ajudar a escolher, já sei que você quer.

—Que ótimo, dessa vez nem deu trabalho. - Comentou satisfeita. - Então a gente se encontra na minha casa e vamos de lá, até daqui a pouco.

—Vamos aonde?

—Comprar alguma coisa para você usar.

—Comprar? A gente pode escolher do meu armário mesmo.

—Gin, acredite em mim, você vai querer estar radiante nesse dia.

—Eu estarei! - Garanti, já prevendo a tarde que me aguardava.

—Vai fazer toda a diferença quando você olhar as fotos daqui um tempo e ver como a roupa que você comprou só pra isso te valorizou.

—O James fica chatinho no shopping, Mione, e o Harry tem reunião com uma cliente hoje a tarde toda.

—Por isso você me encontra lá em casa, o Ron vai ficar com ele, eu já o avisei.

Eu já conhecia essa pessoa há tempo demais para saber que nao adiantava contestar.

—Tudo bem, então, até daqui a pouco. - Me rendi, quase frustrada.

Quando estacionei em frente à casa do meu irmão, o carro da minha cunhada já estava lá. Tirei o James e a bolsa dele do carro e toquei a campainha para que eles destrancassem a porta, que começou a ficar fechada desde que a Rose passou a alcançar a maçaneta.

—Oi, já estamos indo, deixa só eu terminar de dar comida para o Hugo. - Mione falou apressada e sumiu para dentro da casa.

O filho mais novo deles era poucos meses mais velho que o James, então coloquei ele no chão sem me preocupar, porque não haveria nada inapropriado ao seu alcance.

—Tia Gin! - Rose se jogou contra minhas pernas, correndo até mim.

—Oi, minha florzinha.

—Oi. - Ron surgiu logo depois e me deu um beijo no rosto enquanto eu levantava minha sobrinha, já não tão leve. - E ai, moleque? - Pegou um James sorridente do chão, jogando-o para cima e o fazendo soltar uma gargalhada gostosa.

Ele adorava essa brincadeira, mas ela me dava um frio desconfortável na barriga, então virei de costas para não vê-lo voar tão alto.

Por alguns minutos Rose falou quase sem parar sobre tudo o que se lembrava, gesticulando igual à mãe, e só se interrompeu porque Hermione a chamou para terminar de comer e dar os avisos de praxe para que se comportasse.

Dei um pouquinho de atenção ao Hugo enquanto minha cunhada fazia sabe lá o que, e o deixei no tapete da sala quando ela surgiu pronta, me chamando para sair.

—Tchau, amorzinho, e cuida do tio Ron. - Falei para o James, ainda no colo do meu irmão, e dei um beijo no rostinho dele. - Tchau, Ron, qualquer coisa me liga, e ele já almoçou, mas umas quatro horas vai querer comer alguma coisinha.

—Pode deixar, vou fritar umas batatas pra ele. Ele prefere coca cola ou guaraná?

Ignorei a provocação e beijei mais uma vez meu bebê antes de acompanhar minha amiga porta afora.

—Então, você já sabe que imagem quer passar? - Mione perguntou quando entramos no corredor iluminado do shopping que ela parecia conhecer melhor que a própria casa.

—A imagem de mãe do aniversariante não está bom? - Ergui a sobrancelha em sua direção.

—Óbvio que sim, mas acho que você também deveria parecer radiante.

—Combinado, então, mãe radiante do aniversariante.

—Então vamos, acho que já tenho uma ideia.

Atravessamos a porta de vidro de uma loja ampla e repleta de araras, onde uma vendedora a cumprimentou pelo nome e com um beijo no rosto.

—Oi, Jane. Hoje precisamos de algo alegre e formal…

Ela se estendeu na descrição do que procurava, e a moça voltou alguns minutos depois com uma pilha de vestidos. Mione pegou todos e me indicou o provador.

—E esse? - Perguntei me virando de frente para ela, sentada confortavelmente em um banquinho em frente à cabine onde eu estava.

O shopping estava vazio, só nós duas ocupávamos aquele espaço, então depois do sexto vestido desisti de fechar a porta, já que eu tinha que mostrar todos para ela de qualquer forma.

—Uhn… não sei… - Ela olhou pensativa para o modelo de estampas azuis, a saia evasê que se estendia até acima do meu joelho e o decote quadrado que dava um destaque bonito no colo, não muito revelador.

O décimo terceiro vestido que eu experimentava.

—Coloca esse. - Esticou um azul.

Troquei e o padrão se repetiu, ela ainda não parecia convencida. Quando empilhei a vigésima peça, notei que a pilha ao lado dela ainda era imensa.

—Mione, é sua última chance. Escolha mais um, apenas um! - Afirmei quando ela começou a protestar. - E a gente vai levar um desses.

Ela olhou contrariada e demorou um tempo até me estender um vestido lilás. Vesti e me virei para o espelho, definitivamente não era esse.

—Não gostei desse. - Falei de frente para ela, que torceu o nariz também.

—Nem eu. Quer experimentar mais um?

—Não, esse era o último. Abre aqui para mim, por favor.

Ela desceu o zíper que ficava atrás e parou do lado enquanto eu vestia minhas roupas de novo, ponderando todas as opções.

—Eu gostei desse. - Apontei para um modelo com algumas estampas azuis e botões legais na frente.

—Esse ficou mesmo muito bom, mas o vermelho também é lindo.

—O James mama, o azul é mais prático.

—O que você achou do fúcsia?

—Qual? - Perguntei sem entender a qual se referia, e ela ergueu um dos modelos. - Ah, o rosa. Bonito também, mas ainda prefiro o azul.

—Veste o azul de novo para eu ver.

—Está brincando, não é?

—Não, é rapidinho. - Determinou irredutível, e eu comecei a me despir outra vez.

—Eu realmente gostei muito desse. - Afirmei enquanto fechava o último botão, de frente para o espelho.

—Estou aqui pensando, vai ficar uma graça com aquela sua sandália bege, sabe? Não a creme com as pedras, a outra que eu tenho uma igual.

—Sei…

—E com o seu… - Olhou para o meu pescoço e viu um colar diferente. - Uau, que lindo!

—Harry trouxe de presente para mim. - Contei enquanto ela olhava com atenção meu pingente.

—Bem, vai ficar lindo com esse também.

—Então decidido, vamos embora.

Quando cheguei em casa o Harry já estava, e nem precisou perguntar aonde eu fui assim que viu a sacola na minha mão. Minha cara de felicidade depois de uma tarde inteira dentro de um provador também era um indício, que o fez rir enquanto elogiava minha compra.

Sábado a tarde fui acordada por um par de mãozinhas gorduchas no meu rosto enquanto o dono delas estava confortavelmente sentado sobre o meu peito, fazendo um pequeno esforço para me sacudir.

—Mais forte, filhote, assim a mamãe não vai acordar - Ouvi quando Harry o incentivou.

Abri os olhos para ele e o vi rir em comemoração por alcançar o feito. Antes que ele pudesse escapar, o puxei para um abraço e enchi seu rostinho de beijos.

—Parabéns, meu amorzinho.

No começo ele riu, mas enquanto eu desejava a ele tudo de melhor que eu podia, se irritou com meu aperto e espalmou as mãozinhas no meu rosto, tentando me empurrar.

—Ele não quer seu beijo, eu quero. - Harry Falou brincalhão e se inclinou sobre mim para me roubar um beijo.

Assim que nos viu próximos, James o empurrou e grudou a boquinha na minha.

—Decide, moleque. - Harry falou, batendo a mão no bumbum cheio de fraldas dele, que riu abertamente.

Meus sogros estavam na sala quando descemos, e se revezaram para me cumprimentar. Os dois ficaram brincando com o neto enquanto eu tomava café e Harry terminava de preparar o almoço do nosso bebê.

Após o banho, James estava radiante dentro do seu macacão de homem de ferro, espalhando sorrisos para quem aparecesse em sua frente, e Harry mais bobo impossível.

A caminho do salão onde seria a festinha dele, dirigi enquanto meu marido tentava a todo custo fazer o filho aceitar usar a máscara que ele tinha comprado, mas que certamente estava incomodando.

—Amor, deixa essa máscara, está incomodando e daqui a pouco ele vai chorar. - Interferi, após ver pelo espelho retrovisor quando James empurrou as mãos dele com um gritinho de protesto.

—Mas vai ficar tão lindinho. - Lamentou, deixando o objeto de lado.

—Eu sei, mas ele não quer. Só o macacão já está lindo.

Quando chegamos ao local, a quantidade de heróis que compunham a decoração era de causar inveja em muitas pessoas como o Harry. Ele, inclusive, olhou para tudo com ar maravilhado e fez questão de levar o James para ver todos os detalhes de perto.

Nossos amigos e familiares chegaram aos poucos, deixando o ambiente muito animado. Alguns amiguinhos da creche também foram chamados e nosso filhote ficou muito feliz em brincar com rostinhos conhecidos.

A noite se arrastou de forma agradável, nos fazendo ter cada vez mais certeza que todo o tempo investido para preparar esse momento valeu a pena.

James fez a maior festa batendo palminhas enquanto todo mundo cantava parabéns para ele, olhando em volta radiante e com um sorriso cheio de covinhas e gengiva aberto para as pessoas em volta. Era tão compensador vê-lo feliz assim, que eu e o Harry estávamos sorrindo tanto quanto.

A roupa de homem de ferro dele fez o maior sucesso, e por fim a máscara que o estava irritando ficou de lado de uma vez por todas. Ele ainda não sabia assoprar, então Harry o inclinou sobre a vela acesa e eu a apaguei por ele enquanto sua atenção estava toda no desenho de heróis sobre o glacê do bolo.

—Não! - Segurei o bracinho dele quando tentou pegar o desenho, criando um buraco na superfície do bolo e saindo com a mão toda suja.

—Deixa, amor, o bolo é dele.

Me afastei e deixei ele pegar mais um pedaço, depois Harry o puxou de volta e ele pareceu muito feliz sujando o rosto inteiro na tentativa de comer o doce.

—Aproveita, que não é todo dia. - Falei para ele, que não entendeu nada, mas me abriu um sorriso enorme.

Ele terminou de comer e eu limpei o rosto dele com o guardanapo antes do Harry entregá-lo ao instrutor das brincadeiras para a idade dele e voltarmos à nossa mesa, junto com Mike, Lisa, Kate e Dave. Alice e o namorado também tinham se juntado a eles, então havia apenas uma cadeira disponível, onde Harry se sentou e me deu espaço para me acomodar sobre suas pernas.

—Entre vocês dois e o James, não sei qual dos três está mais feliz. - Dave comentou assim que chegamos.

—Eu, com certeza. - Harry afirmou convicto. - Só não estou mais porque a Gin não quis vir vestida de Viúva Negra nem me deixar vir de Capitão América.

Ele embolou o guardanapo que estava na mão e jogou em mim.

—Sua estraga prazeres.

—Fica quieto, perdedor. - Joguei de volta.

A conversa se estendeu por vários minutos ainda, até que o Will, filho mais novo do Mike e da Lisa, pedir colo ao pai com cara de sono.

—Vamos, amor, eles devem estar cansados. - Ela chamou e ele assentiu.

—Que horas são? - Perguntei a ninguém especificamente.

—Nove e meia. - Kate me respondeu.

—Vou buscar o James, ele deve estar com fome, já passou da hora que ele mama para dormir.

—Um ano já sem poder brincar direito, hein cara, meus sentimentos. - Dave, é claro, comentou malicioso.

Kate olhou para ele com uma cara que dizia claramente que o comentário tinha sido desnecessário, Mike e Lisa caíram na risada.

—Menino abusado, mas a gente divide, né Ratinha? - Harry respondeu, encostando o rosto no meu decote.

—Pai se acostuma com essas coisas, Dave, você vai ver um dia. - Mike corroborou com a questão.

—É, mas agora é a hora da criança. - Empurrei o rosto do Harry para longe em meio a mais uma onda de risadas e me levantei.

Fui até o brinquedo onde ele estava antes, e vi que só Rose e Hugo estavam ali.

—Rose, cadê o Jay? - Perguntei a ela, que já saberia me responder.

—Está com a avó. - Foi a instrutora que me respondeu.

—Obrigada.

Encontrei a Lily com ele a alguns passos dali, distraídos numa mesa cheia de lápis de cor.

—Oi, meu amorzinho. - Cumprimentei, abaixando para ficar da altura dele.

Fui recebida com ele se jogando para cima de mim, esquecendo da brincadeira.

—Ele já está chatinho, né? - Perguntei para Lily enquanto o pegava e me levantava.

—Um pouco, acho que está com sono.

Me afastei com ela para uma mesa da nossa altura e nos sentamos. Pelo visto James estava morrendo de fome, mal me sentei e ele já estava procurando.

Fiquei conversando com a minha sogra enquanto ele se alimentava e alguns minutos depois, quando meu bebê já dormia pesado no meu colo, meu sogro veio até nós convidá-la para irem embora, pois estava cansado.

—Se importa, Gin? - Ela me perguntou, aparentando estar tão cansada quanto ele.

—Claro que não. Estão com a chave? Eu e o Harry vamos ficar um pouco mais.

—Estamos. Até amanhã.

Os dois deram um beijo em mim e no James e saíram. Mike e Lisa vieram se despedir poucos minutos depois, acompanhados de Kate e Dave, que iam embora com eles. Meg era sempre muito carinhosa, então não precisou de nenhum incentivo para se pendurar no meu pescoço e encher meu rosto de beijos, depois fez o mesmo com o James.

Colin e Ced eu já não via há muito tempo, a última vez que vi meu amigo do trabalho foi ao redor da mesa do bolo enquanto cantava parabéns.

—Gata, nós já vamos. - Ele surgiu de trás de mim assim que terminei de pensar nele.

—Vocês ainda estão aqui? Achei que já tivessem ido.

—Incendinho, a gente nunca iria embora sem se despedir do mini Harry, não é coisinha mais linda? - Ced se abaixou e fez carinho no James. - Estávamos conhecendo os convidados.

—Claro que não, vocês são uns lordes!

—Somos mesmo. Depois você me diz se gostou do meu presente, você vai saber qual é quando abrir, nem me preocupei em assinar, é o casaquinho mais fashion!

—Olha, a Mione briga por esse título, viu?! - Comentei de pirraça.

—Entre os dois mais fashions, o meu é o que vai estar com o embrulho mais bonito. - Afirmou convicto.

Colin rolou os olhos e riu comigo.

—O meu está assinado e é brinquedo, gata, roupa pai e mãe que comprem. - Prático como sempre meu amigo.

—Boa lógica. - Elogiei apenas para ver o Ced fazer sua melhor cara de desdém para nós dois.

—Estava tudo maravilhoso.

—Obrigada, gato. - Me estiquei como consegui para retribuir seu abraço sem precisar levantar.

Ced também se despediu e os dois saíram tagarelando como sempre, de mãos dadas.

Ron e Mione eram os únicos que ainda estavam ali, e se sentaram comigo assim que alguns amigos do trabalho do Harry saíram, pessoas com as quais eles estavam conversando. Hugo estava adormecido no colo do pai.

—Rose quer morar aqui. - Ron comentou cansado.

—E não quis ficar com o cardigan. - Mione reclamou.

—Ela ficou com calor, amor. - Ele defendeu a filha.

—Mas estava lindo.

Eu ri com vontade do argumento, essa era minha cunhada.

—Estou acabado. - Harry se juntou a nós e puxou a cadeira para perto da minha, passando o braço por trás do meu ombro e levando a outra mão aos cabelos revoltos do James.

Ficamos por alguns minutos conversando, até que a gerente do Buffet nos interrompeu e se dirigiu ao Harry e a mim.

—Com licença, precisamos assinar os termos de encerramento.

—Eu vou, pode deixar. - Harry se antecipou e a seguiu.

—Gin, já vamos. - Ron me avisou enquanto entregava o filho à minha cunhada.

Dois minutos depois ele voltou com uma Rose emburrada no colo, visivelmente "de mal" do mundo.

—Dá tchau pra tia Gin. - Ele a inclinou na minha direção, mas ela se negou. - Rose, dá tchau pra tia.

Diante do tom mais firme, ganhei um beijo relutante.

—Tchau, florzinha.

—Tchau, Gin. - Ele me deu um beijo também e se despediu do James.

Hermione me lançou um beijo de longe e os quatro saíram, nos deixando sozinhos.

—Você se divertiu, não é filhote? - Falei para a pessoinha adormecida no meu colo.

O suor e as marcas de doce no rostinho dele não mudavam suas feições pacíficas e lindas. Um mini Harry mesmo, até no jeito que me deixava boba só de olhar para ele.

Passei a mão nos cabelinhos bagunçados dele e ri quando tirei de lá um pedaço de bolo.

—Uma vez por ano está bom pra fazer essa festa, né? Pelo jeito vou tirar doce de você pelos próximos doze meses mesmo.

—Falando sozinha? - Harry perguntou, se jogando na cadeira do meu lado e estalando um beijo no meu rosto enquanto colocava a bolsa do James sobre a mesa e uma caixa de papelão grande na minha frente. - Divirta-se, mamãe.

Abri a tampa e encontrei todos os brigadeiros que não foram servidos, meus olhos brilharam.

—Está querendo alguma coisa, papai? - Perguntei, colocando um na boca e me encostando no peito dele.

—Pensando na hora do adulto. - Respondeu no meu ouvido, disfarçando com um abraço as mãos sobre os meus seios.

Virei a cabeça para trás e trocamos um beijo carinhoso.

—Vamos para casa?

—Vamos. - Pontuou sua concordância com um selinho e se levantou. - Dá ele aqui.

Estendi um James adormecido para ele, peguei a bolsa e meus brigadeiros e os segui. Tinha sido tudo perfeito nesse dia, mas com eles os outros 364 do ano também eram.


	51. Epílogo

Enfim, chegamos ao último capítulo de mais uma história!

Eu sempre fico emocionada quando posto o final de mais um trabalho, mas com DV é diferente, porque para essa história em específico eu me doei muito mais do que para as outras, me envolvi de verdade com a criação dela.

E de um modo geral, o resultado me deixou muito feliz!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam e leram do início ao fim, principalmente aos que em algum momento comentaram, vocês não tem ideia de como a criatividade e a motivação agradecem cada mensagem de incentivo!

Espero vê-los em Segundo ato, minha próxima história. O link você encontra facinho no meu perfil!

E também no meu grupo fechado no Facebook, onde sempre conto as novidades (só digitar www . facebook _pontocom_ e colar isso logo depois): /groups/1104653872914067/?ref=bookmarks

Mais POVs do Harry, como esse logo abaixo, foram postados apenas lá :)

Beijos e até a próxima!

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Saí do banheiro com a calça social ainda aberta e me debrucei sobre minha esposa adormecida, de costas para mim.

—Amor, acorda. - Chamei e dei um beijo em seu rosto quando se mexeu e virou para mim. - Você vai para o trabalho agora cedo? Se não for eu deixo o James na escola.

—Vou, pode deixar que eu o levo. - Negou minha oferta e jogou o edredom para o lado. - Ontem ele já estava dormindo quando eu cheguei, nem consegui vê-lo.

—Ta bom, ele já está pronto, estava tomando café quando vim te acordar.

—Esfomeado, não pode esperar dez minutos pra comermos juntos, né? - Reclamou, me fazendo rir.

Fui até o armário e continuei a me vestir enquanto ela ia até o banheiro. Poucos minutos depois, enquanto eu terminava de arrumar a cama, Ginny passou por mim e puxou seu traje monocromático de sempre de dentro do armário.

Parei atrás dela enquanto subia o zíper da calça branca, e afundei o rosto no seu pescoço.

—Tenta chegar cedo hoje, nós dois estamos com saudade.

—Vou fazer o possível. - Prometeu, se virando para mim com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço para me dar um beijo demorado.

Me afastei e sentei a cama para esperar que ela vestisse o resto das roupas, aproveitei para contar o que a esperava no café da manhã.

—Ontem o James me pediu para passar o feriado na casa de praia de um amigo da escola, só com ele e o irmão mais velho do menino, que tem 19 anos.

Ginny me olhou desconfiada, como se fosse um pedido absurdo, o que eu concordava.

—Sem chance.

—Pois é, eu disse não, mas você sabe que ele vai pedir pra você também.

—Menino mais insistente, parece alguém que eu conheço. - Comentou penteando os cabelos, me fazendo rir. - Ele não entendeu ainda que se um falou não, o outro não vai falar sim?

James era realmente insistente, e embora seja claro para nós dois como é bom não desistir fácil das coisas, às vezes podia ser bem cansativo ter que repetir "não" por uma semana para o mesmo pedido.

Saímos do quarto juntos e chegamos à cozinha onde ele nos esperava com a expressão de melhor filho do mundo, típico de quando queria pedir alguma coisa. Me sentei na primeira cadeira disponível, mas Gin continuou até parar atrás da cadeira dele para pregar um beijo demorado em sua bochecha e afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, prendendo-o em um abraço enquanto ela aspirava o que chamávamos de "cheiro do nosso bebê".

—Bom dia, meu amor. - Cumprimentou, fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele e finalizando com mais um beijo antes de se sentar.

—Bom dia, mãe. - Respondeu com a atenção pregada nela, empurrando uma caneca em sua direção. - Fiz pra você.

Desviei o rosto para o lado e ri enquanto ela sorria para ele e aceitava a gentileza com um olhar desconfiado.

—Você está um amorzinho hoje, Fofuxo, obrigada.

James fez uma leve careta para o apelido que ganhou apenas de pirraça por ter rido quando ouviu a avó me chamando, mas ele estava interesseiro demais para reclamar. Começamos a comer em silêncio, assistindo ao espetáculo sempre engraçado que era vê-lo escolher as palavras quando queriam-nos convencer de algo.

—Mãe...

—Oi.

—Semana que vem tem um feriado e o Alex me chamou para ir à praia com ele e o irmão mais velho dele, ele tem dezenove anos e vamos de carro, ele me busca e me traz em casa. Posso ir também? Eu queria muito.

—Não acho uma boa ideia, Jay. - Falou tranquilamente para ele.

—Mas por quê? É na mesma praia da casa da vovó, você sabe onde é.

—Eu sei onde é, mas você é muito criança pra viajar com o irmão mais velho do amigo, que quando estiver lá não vai nem lembrar que tem você pra tomar conta.

Ele fechou a cara para o termo "criança", mas continuou argumentando.

—O John e o Sam vão, mãe.

—Eu não sou a mãe do John e do Sam, se eu fosse eles não iriam também.

Eu já tinha ouvido todos esses argumentos ontem, então nem pensei em me meter e apenas continuei comendo minhas torradas e olhando de um para o outro, dividindo a atenção entre a conversa deles e o planejamento do meu dia.

—Você deixa eu viajar com o tio Ron, o tio Mike e o tio Colin, que diferença faz eu ir com o Alex? - Teimou emburrado, cruzando os braços.

Gin rolou os olhos para ele, porque o motivo era bastante óbvio.

—O irmão do Alex não é o tio Ron, nem o tio Mike, nem o tio Colin e duvido que seja tão responsável quanto eles, James, só por isso.

—Eu vou tomar cuidado, mãe.

—James, eu sei que você vai tomar cuidado, mas você só tem doze anos e isso não é idade pra se debandar daqui para a praia praticamente sozinho. - Explicou já um pouco impaciente. - Dessa vez você não vai, se quiser convidar o Alex para ir à praia conosco na próxima vez eu falo com a mãe dele e o levamos.

—Mas eu queria ir. - Choramingou.

—Eu sei que você queria, mas eu não vou deixar você sair com uma pessoa que nem conheço e não se preocupa com você só pra fazer sua vontade.

—Mas mãe, todo mundo vai.

—Você não é todo mundo, meu amor.

—Por favor, não seja chata!

—James, não! - Negou incisiva, pondo fim à conversa.

—Você não deixa eu fazer nada! - Reclamou irritado. - Vou me matar logo, assim você não precisa mais me negar nada.

Senti o clima ficando tenso de repente e levantei a cabeça para ela, que o olhava de um jeito que me fez pensar que era hoje que ele ia levar uns bons tapas. Ele deve ter tido a mesma impressão, porque se encolheu inteiro na cadeira, amedrontado.

—Então vai, James, faz o que você quiser. - Ela disse e se levantou, deixando o café da manhã inacabado.

Acompanhei com o olhar quando minha esposa saiu pisando firme e me virei para um James completamente sem graça.

—Ela deixou, né pai? - Falou tímido.

—James, você não vai e eu não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sobre essa viagem, entendeu? - Falei sério, ele olhou para baixo.

—Tchau, amor. - Ginny apoiou a mão no meu ombro, me deu um selinho rápido e saiu de novo, pegando a chave do carro no caminho.

—Tchau, mãe. - Ele tentou se despedir, vendo que ela estava triste, mas só ganhou um aceno de costas.

Olhei sério para ele mais uma vez, tentando transmitir com o olhar o recado de que ele tinha passado do limite, e fui atrás dela. A alcancei enquanto guardava a bolsa no banco de trás do veículo, ainda parada do lado de fora.

—Ratinha, você sabe que isso é só pirraça de adolescente. - Tentei apaziguar e a puxei para um abraço.

—Eu sei, mas não gosto.

Eu entendia todos os motivos que a faziam se sentir mal por ouvir aquilo, mas James não sabia de nada e não tinha como prever que a ameaça vazia dele tinha um peso muito maior e mais significativo para a mãe. Eu não gostava de vê-la triste, mas também não gostava de vê-lo perdido daquele jeito, sem saber o que fez de errado.

—Amor, conta pra ele o que aconteceu. - Sugeri e me antecipei antes que ela negasse. - Ele já é grandinho e uma hora vai saber, assim ele pára de falar essas besteiras e entende o que fez. Eu conto se você quiser.

Ela ponderou um pouco antes de se dar por vencida.

—Ta bom, conta pra ele, então. - Pediu por fim. - Leva ele pra escola hoje pra mim?

—Levo. - Confirmei e nos beijamos antes de eu abrir porta do carro pra ela entrar.

—Ah, e hoje é o dia de pagar aquela peça de teatro na escola, dá o dinheiro para ele.

—É trinta, não é?

—Sim, mas dá cinquenta e deixa o troco, ele me pediu essa semana para comprar umas figurinhas para aquele álbum que está completando.

Segurei a vontade de rir, era engraçado como ele conseguia praticamente tudo o que queria dela.

—Tá bom, eu dou.

—Obrigada. - Ganhei mais um beijo antes que ela entrasse no carro.

—Até mais tarde, bom dia no trabalho.

—Pra você também.

Esperei Ginny sair e voltei para dentro de casa, pensando em como se conta uma coisa daquela pra uma criança, se até eu já muito adulto me surpreendi quando ouvi.

—James. - O chamei quando cheguei na sala.

—A gente já tá indo? - Perguntou, aparecendo no topo da escada escovando os dentes.

—Ainda não. - Fechei a cara pra ele. - Já falei pra não fazer isso! Termina de escovar os dentes lá no banheiro e vem aqui.

Os poucos minutos que ele demorou pra se sentar na minha frente gastei pensando mais uma vez em como eu amava a paciência que meus pais tiveram, porque segundo eles eu também fazia todas essas coisas pelas quais hoje repreendo o meu filho a cada vinte minutos para que a casa não vire um campo de guerra.

—Senta aí. - Apontei o sofá à nossa frente.

—Pai, se a gente for conversar agora eu vou chegar atrasado. - Tentou escapar de uma possível bronca.

—Eu sei, mas senta aí.

Ele fez o que eu pedi e ficou em silêncio, esperando.

—James, eu vou te contar uma coisa que aconteceu com a mamãe e que quase ninguém sabe, só eu e o tio Ron, mas agora a gente quer contar pra você também. - Ele olhou muito mais interessado depois que eu falei que a conversa era praticamente um segredo. - Ela não gosta de falar nisso e não conta pra ninguém, mas me contou e quer que você saiba também, sabe por quê?

—Por que ela nos ama igual?

—Claro que não, ela me ama muito mais! - Afirmei convencido e ele rolou os olhos para mim, numa imitação perfeita da Ginny. - Porque nós somos uma família, e família não se magoa como você fez com ela agora há pouco.

Ele pareceu envergonhado, mas não falou nada.

—Você sabe como o vovô e a vovó morreram?

—Não foi acidente de carro?

—Não exatamente, isso é o que as pessoas sabem.

—E como foi?

—A vovó morreu num acidente de carro mesmo, faz muito tempo, mas o vovô se matou depois disso.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram de surpresa.

—Se matou mesmo?

—Sim, se matou mesmo, igual você disse que ia fazer agora a pouco só porque ela te falou não por uma coisa que você mesmo sabe que não é muito viável.

As bochechas dele coraram de vergonha com a expressão arrependida que surgiu.

—Entendeu o que você fez? - Sustentei seu olhar até que concordou com a cabeça. - Você não pode falar essas coisas pra ela, filho, porque ela não ouve isso só como uma chantagem pra você conseguir o que quer.

—Ela ficou brava comigo, né?

—Ela ficou triste, porque você é a pessoa que ela mais ama no mundo e falou o que ela menos gosta de ouvir.

—Eu não estava falando sério. - Se explicou, ressentido.

—Nós sabemos, James, mas as pessoas fazem isso de verdade, então não é coisa com que se brinque.

—Desculpa, pai.

—Você não tem que pedir desculpas pra mim, tem que pedir pra ela.

—Ta.

—E James, você só sabe disso porque ela confia em você, então faça a mesma coisa que eu fiz quando fiquei sabendo: não conte para ninguém, porque isso é um assunto da mamãe e do tio Ron, não nosso.

—Claro, pai.

Olhei no relógio quando terminei minha tarefa e vi que ele já estava muito atrasado para a aula.

—Vai pegar sua mochila pra gente sair, corre.

Ele pareceu aliviado em dar o assunto por encerrado e foi literalmente correndo até o quarto, de onde voltou segundos depois com o material escolar.

Durante o percurso ele permaneceu quieto e pensativo por alguns minutos, mas o silêncio não se estendeu até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

—Pai.

—Oi.

—Agora que vocês confiam em mim, já vão me contar como foi o primeiro encontro de vocês?

Gargalhei com isso e ele me olhou esperançoso.

—Foi num restaurante, já te contamos.

—Esse foi o que o tio Colin interrompeu, quero saber do outro.

—Não tem como ter dois primeiros encontros, James.

Ele rolou os olhos para minha tentativa de desconversar.

—Então o segundo encontro.

Estacionei em frente ao colégio e ele se inclinou para pegar a mochila no banco de trás.

—Pergunta pra sua mãe quando ela estiver num dia bom.

—Ela não vai falar.

—Então eu também não. - Afirmei e ele me olhou insatisfeito.

—Vocês dois não deveriam ter segredos para mim, somos uma família. - Argumentou com sabedoria, me fazendo rolar os olhos para ele enquanto pegava o dinheiro dentro da carteira.

—Toma, para o teatro.

—Posso ficar com o troco?

—Pode. Tchau filhote, bom dia na escola e se comporte.

Ele se inclinou para me dar um abraço e um beijo, que eu retribui feliz.

—Você está usando meu perfume de novo? - Perguntei quando o cheiro dele me chamou atenção, e não era o cheiro do meu bebê.

—É que você é super cheiroso, pai. - Justificou com um sorrisinho descarado, e eu acabei rindo. - Tchau.

—Te amo, moleque.

—Também amo você, pai. Obrigado.

Ele bateu a porta com força demais, como todas as vezes, e o esperei entrar na escola para depois ir para o trabalho.

James era minha cópia fisicamente, mas tinha todos os trejeitos e o gênio forte da mãe, até mesmo o nível avançado em sarcasmo ele herdou geneticamente, e isso o fazia dizer e fazer algumas coisas irritantes às vezes, quase sem pensar. Mas era um bom garoto e odiava a ideia de nos deixar tristes por qualquer motivo que fosse, o que me deu a certeza de que após nossa conversa ele passaria o dia todo se remoendo pelo que disse.

Como todos os dias, saí do escritório na hora do almoço, passei para buscá-lo e almoçamos em casa enquanto ele me contava tudo o que havia feito de legal na escola.

—Eu já falei pro Alex que não vou viajar com eles. - Comunicou espontaneamente quando terminamos de comer.

—Ele quis saber por quê? - Ele concordou com um aceno diante da minha pergunta. - E o que você disse?

—Que vocês não deixaram. - Deu de ombros, como se fosse a única opção fosse dizer a verdade ao amigo. - Aí ele ficou me chamando de bebê. - Informou, contrariado.

—Mas você é nosso bebê mesmo. - Provoquei e ele fechou a cara para mim.

—Pai!

—Não liga pra esses comentários, filho, é só pra encher o saco. - O tranquilizei e ele concordou com um aceno.

Tirei os pratos da mesa quando terminamos de comer e ele foi direto se jogar no sofá da sala com o controle da TV na mão.

—Acho que hoje não consigo chegar mais cedo, tudo bem ficar sozinho umas duas horinhas a mais? - Perguntei encostado ao batente da porta e os olhos dele se iluminaram com a ideia de ter a casa só pra ele por um tempo a mais, o que ele achava ser uma coisa super adulta.

Há dois meses Ginny e eu chegamos ao consenso de que James já podia ficar sozinho em casa depois de chegar da escola até que um de nós chegássemos do trabalho, e dispensamos a babá que o acompanhava nesse período, mas isso não nos impedia de ficar preocupados. Ao contrário dele, que parecia achar o máximo ter a casa toda só para ele para fazer sei lá o que que ele faz nesse tempo de liberdade completa.

—Vou ficar bem, pai, fica tranquilo. - Falou casualmente, tentando não parecer animado e se levantando do sofá para me acompanhar até a entrada.

Nos despedimos e eu o esperei trancar a porta para voltar ao trabalho, onde o resto do dia se arrastou rápido em meio ao tanto de coisas que eu tive para resolver. O toque do meu celular me interrompeu alguns minutos depois do meu horário normal de saída, mas enquanto eu ainda ocupava minha mesa.

—Oi, amor. - Atendi quando vi o nome dela no identificador de chamadas.

—Oi, você já está em casa? - Me perguntou apressada, se movimentando.

—Ainda no escritório, mas já estou indo. Tudo bem aí?

—Não, eu vou ter que fazer uma cirurgia de urgência, não tem mais ninguém disponível e você sabe como são as noites de sexta. Vou chegar mais tarde de novo, desculpa.

Depois de tantos anos eu já tinha me acostumado com esses eventos, que se tornaram muito mais raros desde que Ginny se tornou chefe de cirurgia, dois anos atrás. Embora seja muito mais legal quando ela chega cedo e fica com a gente por mais tempo antes de dormir, eu via a sua empolgação quando ela tinha algo assim para fazer.

—Ta bom, minha linda, cuidado no caminho. - Recomendei.

—Pode deixar. Falou com o James?

—Falei e ele me pareceu bem culpado, ficou um tempão pensativo depois disso e me perguntou se você está brava com ele.

Alguém chamou seu nome ao fundo, e eu a esperei responder alguns termos que apesar de já ter escutado antes, não entendi.

—Amor, tenho que ir. Até mais tarde, beijos.

Antes que eu conseguisse responder, ela desligou o telefone e eu voltei a me concentrar no que precisava terminar antes de ir para casa.

Assim que passei pela porta da sala, não precisei nem chamar para saber onde James estava, o som do videogame no quarto dele dava para ser ouvido de onde eu estava. Fui até lá e o encontrei com os olhos pregados na TV, distraído.

—Oi, filhote. - Cumprimentei e ele pausou o jogo para me dar um beijo.

—Oi, pai, vou continuar jogando um pouquinho, tá?

—Fez a lição de casa?

—Fiz.

—Ta bom, daqui a pouco eu te chamo para jantar. -

Saí do quarto dele e fui até a cozinha preparar algo para comermos, porque se bem o conhecia ele estava morrendo de fome. Jay veio imediatamente quando o chamei, e se acomodou à minha frente depois de se servir.

—A gente não vai esperar a minha mãe?

—Ela não está vindo embora ainda.

—Ela vai demorar muito?

—Liga pra ela e pergunta, James. - Incentivei e ele franziu a testa, indicando que não era o que queria ouvir.

—Pensei que você fosse me ajudar.

—Eu ajudei, é muito útil na sua idade alguém dizer porque você foi um idiota. - Zombei e ele me olhou feio.

—Você perguntou se ela está brava comigo?

—Não.

—Poxa, pai. - Reclamou.

Depois de se convencer que a parte de se desculpar era só com ele e sem a minha ajuda, terminamos de comer enquanto ele falava sem parar, meu filho também era minha cópia na quantidade de palavras que diz ao dia. Fiquei na cozinha fazendo companhia até ele terminar de lavar a louça e depois fui para o meu quarto tomar banho, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Saí do banheiro confortavelmente vestido apenas numa cueca boxer e deitei na minha cama para ler algumas páginas do livro que comecei duas semanas atrás, mas ainda não havia conseguido passar da metade.

Três páginas depois, uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção e James passou por ela vestindo apenas o short curto de pijama.

—Vou ficar aqui com você um pouco, tá bom? Quando a minha mãe chegar eu vou pro meu quarto. - Falou se acomodando no travesseiro dela e escorregando para baixo do edredom.

—Tá bom. - Respondi, voltando minha atenção para o livro aberto no meu colo.

Não consegui continuar minha leitura por muito tempo, porque ele começou a fazer alguns comentários que logo se transformaram numa conversa longa. Era engraçado vê-lo intercalar assuntos mais maduros, típicos de adolescente, com alguns pensamentos ainda muito infantis que surgiam no meio da conversa, e James tinha um senso de humor que prendia a atenção de todo mundo, fazendo dele o mestre do carisma e simpatia.

Interrompi o assunto tempo suficiente para ir até a cozinha e beber um copo de água, mas ele já estava dormindo quando voltei. Em meio a alguns resmungos, praticamente o carreguei para o próprio quarto e arrumei o edredom azul do Mickey em cima dele assim que se deitou.

—Eu ia esperar a minha mãe chegar.

—Deixa isso para amanhã, é sábado e vamos ficar em casa. - Ele acenou concordando e virou para outro lado. - Boa noite.

Ele respondeu sonolento enquanto eu dava um beijo em seu rosto, e dormiu de novo quase imediatamente.

Apaguei a luz, fechei a porta e voltei ao meu livro pelas próximas horas, me deixando envolver pela história empolgante. A porta do quarto se abrindo sem aviso chamou minha atenção quando Ginny passou por ela com a expressão cansada, mas sorrindo na minha direção.

—Oi, Ursinho. - Cumprimentou, se sentando do meu lado e debruçando sobre o meu peito para me dar um beijo.

—Oi. - Retribuí e coloquei o cabelo dela para trás quando nos afastamos. - Estava distraído, nem te ouvi chegar.

—Termina seu capítulo enquanto eu tomo banho, já volto.

Li as duas páginas que faltavam, deixei o livro de lado e entrei no banheiro. Encostei no armário e fiquei olhando até ela perceber minha presença ali, um tempo depois.

—Já? - Perguntou, se referindo ao livro.

—Uhum.

Ginny terminou de se enxaguar, desligou o chuveiro e se enxugou rapidamente, depois veio até mim e me deu um abraço gostoso.

—Queria que você tivesse chegado cedo, estou com saudade.

—Eu também estou. - Falou manhosa, com o rosto encostado no meu peito e de olhos fechados para aproveitar o carinho que eu estava fazendo nas suas costas. - Mas tudo resolveu acontecer com as pessoas hoje.

—Com as bolsas de valores também, até eu cheguei mais tarde.

Contei um pouco do meu dia enquanto ela escovava os dentes e me deitei na cama para esperá-la se juntar a mim depois de vestir um pijama que consistia num short curto e camiseta regata que eu achava sexy, apesar dos desenhos de porquinhos sugerirem que foi feito para ser apenas confortável.

—Seu filho está desesperado querendo te ver. - Falei quando Ginny se acomodou sob as cobertas e encostou no meu peito.

—Passei no quarto dele agora pra dar um beijo, nem se mexeu.

—Ele queria te esperar chegar, mas acabou dormindo aqui comigo e eu levei ele pra lá. Ficou me perguntando se você estava brava com ele.

—Olha a mensagem que ele me mandou hoje a tarde.

Ela se inclinou para o criado mudo e me entregou o celular. Digitei a senha e procurei a conversa com ele, onde a última mensagem recebida era:

 _"Mãe, já fiz a lição e arrumei o meu quarto, agora vou jogar um pouquinho de vídeo game. Me chama para jantar com você quando chegar."_

Ri do conteúdo do texto e ela me acompanhou, mas vi que não tinha respondido nada.

—Você está brava com ele?

—Não, mas vou deixar ele se desculpar de verdade dessa vez. - Falou tranquila, e eu concordei com um aceno, apesar de ficar com um pouquinho de dó dele por estar triste com a situação eu também achava que ele deveria ver as consequências de falar o que vem na cabeça. - Eu estou é com saudade dele, faz dois dias que não o vejo direito.

—Faz dois dias que você também não me vê direito. - Comentei, chamando a atenção para mim.

—Esses ciúmes de vocês um com o outro faz super bem pro meu ego, sabia? - Brincou, se virando de frente.

Rolei os olhos para ela sem me preocupar em negar.

—Amanhã ele vai ficar grudado em você o dia inteiro, tenho certeza.

—Então vamos aproveitar para você ficar grudado em mim enquanto ele dorme, porque amanhã eu só vou ser mamãe. - Determinou, se deitando sobre mim.

—Hoje você é o que?

—O que você quiser. - Falou naquele tom malicioso que me tirava o fôlego.

—O que eu quiser mesmo? Qualquer coisa? - Entrei na brincadeira, deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas.

—Sim, seja criativo.

E bem, se minha esposa trabalhou até duas da manhã e ainda assim quer de se divertir um pouco antes de dormir, eu nunca iria reclamar.

Acordei um pouco perdido com o horário no dia seguinte, mas o celular me mostrou que era quase dez da manhã. Me soltei do emaranhado de pernas minhas e da Gin, e vesti a calça do pijama que eu nunca usava realmente para dormir.

—Que horas são? - Ela perguntou sonolenta, enquanto eu jogava a roupa dela de volta para cima da cama.

—Dez, dorme mais um pouco. - Sugeri, mas ela negou com um aceno e se sentou para vestir novamente o pijama.

Fomos juntos para a cozinha, aproveitar um pouco a companhia um do outro enquanto o James ainda dormia. Peguei algumas coisas para comer enquanto ela fazia café para nós e a esperei se juntar a mim, ocupando a cadeira do meu lado e descansando as pernas sobre as minhas.

—Sua mãe me ligou ontem, nos convidou para passar o feriado com eles.

—E nós vamos?

—Não sei, eu disse pra ela que ligo pra confirmar, porque queria conversar uma coisa com você antes. O que acha de levarmos o James pra praia? É perto da casa do amigo, ele ainda pode ficar junto com os meninos e estaremos lá para tomar conta.

—Acho melhor não, amor. Isso é uase o que ele quer, ele não pode achar que é só bater o pé e ficar bravo que a gente dá tudo pra ele.

Ela fez cara de pensativa por um tempo e concordou, como se já tivesse pensado nisso também.

—Eu sei, mas fico com dó de falar não pra ele. - Confessou o que nosso filho nunca poderia saber antes dos vinte e cinco anos de idade.

—Eu também, mas… - Dei de ombros indicando que era o jeito.

—Vou confirmar com a sua mãe, então.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, os passos nada silenciosos do nosso garoto chamaram a atenção e Ginny assumiu uma expressão mais séria que me fez ter que segurar uma risada, porque ele já estava no mesmo cômodo que nós.

—Bom dia, mãe. - Cumprimentou um pouco contido, e deu um beijo estalado no rosto dela.

—Bom dia. - Ela respondeu simplesmente, sem puxar mais assunto.

—Bom dia, pai. - Fez o mesmo comigo, mas eu o respondi de forma mais receptiva.

—Bom dia, dormiu bem?

—Sim. - Respondeu, puxando uma caneca para ele.

Nós dois conversamos enquanto ele comia, mas Ginny não falou nada. Eu sabia que era de propósito, mas o James já estava desconfortável e sem graça. Quando ele terminou seu café da manhã, eu me levantei e tirei a louça da mesa enquanto ela voltava as demais coisas para o armário.

—Mãe… - Ele chamou com a voz suave enquanto ela estava de costas para ele.

—Oi.

—Desculpa pelo que eu falei ontem. - Falou e a olhou com expectativa.

Ginny terminou o que estava fazendo, se encostou no balcão de frente para ele e cruzou os braços, esperando. Enquanto eu olhava, pensei que se James estava pensando que aquilo era suficiente para se desculpar com a mãe, precisaria de muitos anos de treino na convivência dela ainda para descobrir como as coisas funcionavam com ela.

—Depois que o meu pai me contou o que aconteceu com o vovô eu entendi que não devo falar essas coisas sérias. - Continuou e fez uma pausa, mas viu que não era o bastante. - E eu não estava falando sério, era só porque eu queria ir viajar com o Alex, mas eu já falei pra ele que não vou porque vocês não deixaram.

Ela sustentou com firmeza seu olhar, até que ele desviou o rosto para baixo, constrangido.

—Você me desculpa?

—Desculpo, James. - Falou séria, e ele olhou para ela de novo.

Ginny estendeu a mão e ele cruzou a cozinha, enlaçando sua cintura num abraço. Ele tinha mais ou menos a altura dos ombros dela, então ainda conseguia encostar a cabeça em seu peito como fazia desde bebê.

—Você está brava comigo? - Perguntou um tempo depois, olhando para cima.

—Não estou brava com você, mas se eu te ver repetindo aquilo de novo quebro seus dois braços. - Ameaçou séria, mas ele riu.

—E depois conserta? - Arriscou o complemento padrão daquela ameaça.

—Não, dessa vez eu os deixo quebrados.

Ela o apertou mais e deu uma sequência de beijos em seu rosto.

—Amor, o James tinha uma coisa pra te perguntar também. - Encostei do lado dela e ele me olhou com repreensão.

—Não tinha não, mãe. - Negou antes que ela perguntasse, aumentando sua desconfiança.

—Agora eu quero saber, o que era?

Ele tentou se afastar, mas ela o prendeu com os braços e impediu. Ele suspirou, vendo que não tinha jeito.

—Você já vai me contar como foi o segundo encontro de vocês?

—Pergunta para o seu pai quando ele estiver num dia bom. - Respondeu a mesma coisa que eu.

—Vocês sempre respondem isso e nunca contam.

—Você vai contar, amor? - Ela me perguntou, rindo.

—Eu não, e você?

—Também não.

Ele rolou os olhos para nós dois, contrariado.

—Eu nunca vou saber?

—Talvez quando você tiver uns vinte anos.

—O que vamos fazer hoje? - Perguntei, e ele me olhou empolgado.

Sábado era o dia dele, quando ele escolhia os passeios, o cardápio e, nas ocasiões em que não saía com os tios ou com algum amiguinho cujos pais fossem responsáveis o suficiente para confiarmos, decidia o que faríamos durante todo o dia.

—Vamos almoçar fora, naquele hambúrguer legal?

—Já é quase hora do almoço e acabamos de tomar café, por quê a gente não almoça lá amanhã? - Ginny sugeriu.

—Por que não jantamos lá hoje a noite?

—Hoje temos um churrasco na casa do tio Mike, lembra? - Respondi por ela.

—Ah, verdade. - Os olhos dele brilharam por um segundo, e ele fez o melhor que pôde para esconder a empolgação ao perguntar: - A Meg vai estar lá?

Eu adorava ver as caras que a Gin fazia toda vez que ele falava da Meg assim, encantado. Eu achava engraçado ele ter uma paixonite, mas a mamãe ciumenta não via tanta diversão nisso.

—Sim, ela vai estar lá. - Confirmei, e ele mal conseguiu conter o sorriso.

—Então almoçamos hambúrguer amanhã, tudo bem? - Ginny interrompeu nosso assunto, voltando ao tópico anterior.

—Pode ser. - Acatou, e pareceu pensativo por um momento. - Vamos assistir o filme do Capitão América, então.

Eu adorei a ideia, mas minha esposa precisou esconder a maior expressão de decepção do mundo, porque muito diferente de mim, que assistia quieto enquanto ela dormia ou deixava os pensamentos voarem, James fazia comentários durante todo o filme e depois ficava perguntando o que ela achou de cada uma das cenas.

—Vai colocando o filme, vou fazer pipoca pra gente. - Ofereceu como uma saída para chegar quinze minutos depois.

—O meu pai faz, né, pai? - Se virou para mim.

—Claro que faço. - Confirmei, e ele logo agarrou a mão dela e a arrastou para a sala.

Não dava pra negar que tinha o lado muito cansativo e às vezes estressante de ter um filho, mas era muito mais legal e gratificante na maior parte do tempo. E nos força a fazer coisas meio inimagináveis, como Ginny ler um livro inteirinho apenas para ajudá-lo num trabalho da escola, e eu levá-lo para torcer para um time que não era o mesmo que o meu. Até hoje não sei como isso aconteceu, mas ainda tenho esperanças de que mude.

Enchi duas tigelas com a pipoca recém saída da panela e fui até a sala me juntar a eles. Gin estava deitada de lado no sofá maior e ele acomodado confortavelmente na frente dela, preso em um abraço e recebendo cafuné, prestando atenção na TV.

—Mãe, essa parte é muito legal, olha. - Cutucou a coxa dela sem desviar os olhos da tela, me fazendo rir.

Entreguei uma das vasilhas para eles e me deitei com a outra no sofá em frente, porque aquela parte era muito boa mesmo e eu nunca me cansava de assistir. O mais legal é que para poder comentar com ele depois, Ginny realmente prestava atenção, mesmo mantendo uma expressão que dizia claramente que estava vendo as cenas mais chatas da vida na tela.

Assim que a minha parte preferida acabou, virei para eles e fiquei observando enquanto ambos estavam concentrados no filme. James estava segurando a vasilha em frente ao corpo, e Gin se revezava entre comer e colocar pipocas na boca dele, nenhum dos dois prestando a menor atenção em mim.

Era impossível olhar para eles e não se sentir o cara mais sortudo do mundo, não sentir como se eu tivesse tudo o que poderia querer, porque com os dois nada mais me faltava. James e Ginny Potter são minha vida, e não há nada no mundo que eu ame mais do que eles.

Dias como esse, em que estávamos juntos e nossa maior preocupação era um filme bobo na TV, me davam a certeza de que fiz todas as escolhas certas para chegar até momentos assim, em que o mundo ficava da porta para fora e nós estávamos completos sendo apenas nós três. Saber que essas duas pessoas maravilhosas à minha frente são minha família, me enchia de um orgulho sem tamanho.

Como se meu olhar a tivesse atraído de alguma forma, Gin desviou os olhos da TV por um momento e piscou para mim num gesto cúmplice antes de desviar o rosto de novo. Eu sabia que ela concordava com tudo isso. E ela sabia que essas piscadinhas ainda faziam meu estômago dar cambalhotas.

Se me perguntassem hoje o que eu aconselho para alguém que está levando uma vida pacata em que nada de diferente acontece e tudo se resume sempre aos mesmos lugares, mesmas pessoas e ninguém interessante o suficiente, minha resposta certamente seria: quebre o braço. Dói pra caramba, mas pode mudar sua vida.


End file.
